Divide
by skheav
Summary: What is a Captain of Colony 28 to do when she finds an abandoned Yautja baby? Should she leave it to the animals or kill it herself? Well, one thing for certain, she definitely can't bring it back with her…or can she?
1. A Good Friend

"Captain Cross!"

At the sound of an anxious feminine voice, Captain Akira Cross stops in mid-halt and signaled for her men of ten to stop marching through the corridor. Glancing over her shoulder, the Captain grinned at the sight of her childhood friend running around the corridor in a huff of sweats. Nurse Kelly Rose was your average girl next door with her curly honey blond hair and emerald green eyes and creamy tanned skin. And with the way she was running distracted the men from their female counterpart by the pretty Nurse. Cross shoots the men a warning look, they quickly turned away, before she flashed Kelly a small smile.

"And what can I do for you today, Nurse Rose?"

Even if the Captain did sounded casual, a part of Kelly melted at the low sensual voice. The crush Kelly had for her childhood friend never went away. "Don't give me that innocent look, Captain," she poked Cross in the chest. "Have you forgotten your appointment today?"

Cross grimaced. "Honestly, I don't need a checkup."

"It's been two months since you missed your appointment," she reminded. "Don't you understand the injuries you have _must_ be kept under heavy watch?"

_Two peaceful months without your pestering me_, Cross thought with amusement but made sure to keep the smirk off her face.

"I need to train my men," Cross glanced over her shoulder at the rookies standing not far from her with their own amused faces.

"Forward and March!" she barked, the rookies startled before complying. "Percy, take charge until I'm done," she ordered one of her squad leader, Percy. He gave her a brief salute before following the trail of rookies. Cross watched them marched towards the training area before returning her attention to the nurse. Kelly couldn't help but admire Captain Cross's strong authority over the soldiers in their small Colony. Everyone in their small community admired their Captain's strength and power. Since her taking the role as Captain four years ago, Akira Cross was the youngest in any Colony to become second in command. After all, her father, General Edwin Cross, was the one to train the girl at the age of six. Kelly knew most of the men in the military didn't like the fact a woman was commanding them, but their fear of the General kept them in check.

"Perhaps another time, Nurse Rose?" the Captain made a turn to leave.

Kelly's full pink lips tightened in grim lines. "I bought that before, Captain, and I won't again."

Not that it was Kelly's fault. At times Captain Cross can be charming to both male and female. There was just something about those forbidding purple eyes of hers that seem to hold your very soul. Kelly actually swears sometime Cross doesn't seem all that human!

"I really need to start training my men, Nurse Rose."

Kelly tilted her chin up and stubbornly crossed her arms under her breasts. "The sooner you come back with me into the medic quarter, the sooner you can return to your men and train them."

Cross would have glare back, if the situation wasn't so damn amusing! Where Cross stood at five foot nine, Kelly's height had an advantage of five foot three. In fact, Kelly only seemed more enraged at the sight of Cross's amused face.

"This is a serious matter, Captain!" she snapped, not caring who watched or heard their conversation in the hall.

Cross held up her hands in a mock surrender. "No doubt about it, Nurse Rose," she assured the fiery nurse. "But _after_ training and then I will see to you in the medic quarters."

Cross merely tilt her head to the side and grinned. At that little Kelly felt her heart give a little jerk, ever since childhood Cross had that effect on Kelly. Indeed, Captain Cross was a beautiful woman and can be charming as a man. But unfortunately, the Captain was a flirt with woman but when it came down to it, she preferred men in her bed.

Although, Kelly couldn't help but study her friend from head to toe, today the Captain wore her gym attire with the black legging, and black tank-top and black boots. Normally, Cross had her black-blue hair down but since she was going to train today she had it tied back. But what caught Kelly's eyes and the eyes of everyone else were the color of the Captain's unusual purple eyes. One can't help but stare at those magnificent eyes and drown in those beauties.

Cross was a mixed between Caucasian and Japanese, her skin was mostly tanned from the sun when they leave for missions. She had that exotic look that attracted both male and female. Kelly's emerald green eyes wonder lower. Tall and slender, her body was built like an athletic swimmer. The muscles on her arms were only noticeable whenever the Captain flexes during training. Despite the scars she's achieved from battles with rebellious gangs who refused to stay within the Colony, she was still prefect to Kelly's eyes.

But there was a reason Kelly was being overprotective of Cross. She just wished her friend can understand that! The images of soldiers bringing in a blood covered Cross sent a shiver down her spine.

"Kelly, I honestly don't understand why you need to treat me like a child," Cross rubbed the bridge of her nose; already she can feel a headache. "If I feel any pain or discomfort I will seek you out."

"Even if you _did_ feel any pain or discomfort, you will try to hide it from me!" she bit out. "Remember the time when broke your ankle while training your men and I told you to stay in bed for at least a month?"

At Kelly's words, Cross left eye gave a twitched. The damn nurse knew her too well. She didn't need to ask, the day she broke her ankle the stubborn Captain went back to training her men in two days.

"Dammit, Kelly, we will discuss this later," Cross made a move to walk away but halted when the little nurse's hand shot out and grasp her wrist.

Cross turns around and opens her mouth to snap at the annoying nurse, but the words stuck in her throat at the sight of tears!

_Tears_ of all things!

The Captain admits there was only one thing she was afraid of and that was tears and Kelly knew this. Cross never knew what it was about tears that frightened her, she just known she didn't like it.

"Akira! It's been six months since that battle you had with that creature," she whispered under her breath, her eyes overflowing with tears. "I have to make sure everything is healed. You were badly injured when they brought you to my father…" she sobbed and looks away. "I thought I was going to lose you." Kelly had stood beside her father, the head doctor, as he stitched up the unconscious Captain.

Looking from left to right to make sure no one can see, Cross pushed Kelly into an empty storage room behind her and pulled her into a tight embrace before shutting the door behind them. Kelly let out a broken sob before embracing her longtime friend. The serious of the Captain's old injuries must be causing Kelly distress. Cross knew her friend never cries in public places!

Just thinking about that fateful night bought a fear Kelly have never known to her very core. When they brought Cross after her battle, never have Kelly witnessed the sight of her friend covered in so much blood, both hers and the enemy's. Kelly _actually_ thought Cross was already dead. It took two months before the Captain was finally able to leave the bed without reopening her wounds. Ever since then Kelly had kept a close eye on the her. Despite Cross assuring her everything was fine, Kelly didn't want to take any chances. The doctors and nurses in the medic quarter were still somewhat amazed at Cross's speedy recovery, it was a trait the Captain inherited from her father. Kelly's father, the head doctor, once told her a story of how badly the General had gotten injured during a mission and had a huge gash on his right thigh. And in less then two day it was completely healed.

"You worry too much, Kelly," Cross whispered, her fingers toying playfully with a blond lock. "Worry any harder and you will grow white hair."

Kelly choked back a laugh. "Please…I have to make sure…"

"Kelly, you said so yourself it's been six months, I'm pretty sure after so long that everything's fine." Cross assured the whimpering nurse.

Kelly pulled back from the embrace with every intention to argue. But at the sight of Cross's arm smile, Kelly's heart melted. With another sob, the little nurse buried her face Cross's chest.

"Why do you have to be so damn sensitive?" Cross whispered.

Unable to help herself, Kelly grinned through teary eyes. "Because I love watching you panic when I cry."

Cross grimaced, but what her friend said was true. Since childhood Cross never knew what to do when her little friend cried. If anything, she remembered a time when Kelly had cried when Cross had to leave for training with the General for a year. The little pigtail girl drooled and sobbed her eyes out on the awkward tall tom-boy on the day Cross was leaving. The only thing Cross did was give the sobbing girl a pat on the head before leaving.

"I'm fine, trust me. I've been in training since I left medic quarter," Cross assured her in a firm tone. "You can watch me train if you like, just don't interfere, okay?"

After a few hiccups and sniffles, Kelly nodded and followed the Captain toward the training room.


	2. An Unwanted Burden?

Training lasted for five hours, much to Cross's satisfaction. She was actually surprised Kelly didn't interfere; the nurse had kept her promised. Cross had already told Kelly to go ahead of her and that she would be at the medic quarter shortly after she gives her men a lecture. But instead of going to the medic quarter like she promised, Cross quickly made it to her own quarter unnoticed after dismissing her men. Like everyone in the Colony, Cross's living quarter resembled a small, one bedroom apartment with her own living room, and bathroom. Everyone ate together in the mess hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Taking off her gym attires, Cross showered and dressed in her normal black uniform attires. Going to her wall where she has all her weapons hung up for display, Cross chose her favorite katana, a gift from her late mother, before heading out.

Instead of staying within their perimeters, Cross left the safety of the colony and into the forest just three miles ahead. Cross felt guilty for leaving without telling Kelly, but the need to be alone and away from everyone was what she craved at the moment. When Cross felt her mind being overwhelmed, she sneaks off into the middle of the forest and towards the secluded waterfall. It was just something she did ever since she began training with her father. The waterfall was the one place that gave her peace of mind.

After an hour, Cross made it to her destination and basked in the sight of the magnificent waterfall in front of her. With the sun high above her, it showed the clear blue water just below the towering fall. Sitting near the edge of the water, Cross untied her katana and laid it down beside her.

The sound of water, air and animals always brought peacefulness to the very core of her soul. The first time Cross stumbled on this place was after her mother's funeral. She had been six when her father told her of her mother's passing. Her mother had been very sick for a while, something that a six year old Cross thought was just a simple fever. Closing her eyes against the painful memory and breathing in the scent of nature, Cross made sure to enjoy her time alone before she was call back from her radio.

And that when _it_ happens...

Cross have only been meditating fifteen minutes when a loud piercing scream and explosion jerked her to her feet with her katana in hand. The alarm cries of birds and other animals echo throughout the forest. Looking up at the sky, Cross noticed the black line of smoke and scowled. Something foreign had crashed landed in the very forest she was in! Unsheathing her blade and Bersa, Cross ran towards the direction of the crashed sight. Dreading at the thought of the one creature she feared might return for revenge.

Lying in the center of the crash site was a small round pod. Luckily the crash didn't cause the forest to go into fire, much to Cross's relief. But still...she had to be cautious when she approached the foreign object. At her approached the pod let out a stream of hiss, causing Cross the jump back in a defensive pose. She watched with guarded eyes as the center of the pod split open, releasing more smokes. Sensing no more surprises, Cross slowly and carefully approached the opened pod and gasped.

Unfortunately, it did have _one_ more surprise...

"You gotta be shitting me!" Cross cursed.

Inside the pod was an alien baby...but not just any baby, but a predator baby...one that belonged to a dangerous group of race called the '_Yautja_'!

All colonies knew of the _Yautja_, the hunters, all knew to stay clear of the forest during the time of great heat. It was one of those creatures that entered Captain Cross's perimeter and slaughtered her men. It was rare for something like that to happen, but it did...six months ago.

_(Flash Back)_

_The sound of heavy rain and thunderous roar echoed throughout the gray clouds sky._

_Standing in the middle of a blood soaked battlefield stood a lone woman with a katana in her hand and Bersa in the other. Her blade was covered in the blood of her enemy, but her blood, too, was covered on the enemy's wrist blade. This was no ordinary enemy she's ever come across._

_No._

_Its speed and power was unlike anything she's ever witnessed. Just behind the creature were the bodies of her men, her soldiers._

_Akira Cross, Captain of Colony 28, felt her gut wrenched at the sight of her decapitated men. Cross had only gotten the call fifteen minutes ago when one of her men detected a non-human life on the field. Too late when she got there four of her rookies were already dead and claimed as trophies._

_Yautja_...

_It was what they were called and Cross had only seen it in photos and never in person. But there it was, standing fifteen feet from her._

_The minute Cross made it to the field the sight of her dead men stopped her only for a brief moment before the Yautja charged towards her. Both her hands instantly reached behind her back and withdrew her weapons, her katana and bersa. Her bersa was the first weapon to go, but she held on to the katana and blocked each and every one of its powerful attacks._

_"Come on, you fucker, give me your best shot!"_

_Much like the pictures she's seen, the Yautja was a creature not to be reckoned with. The ferocious creature towered over her at seven foot three and covered in head to toe with armors and weapons. It's black inky dreadlocks whipped around its hideous face as the predator spread its four crab-like mandibles and let out a monstrous roar. Cross brace herself before the reptilian humanoid creature charge at her. The very ground shook beneath her boots at its heavy weight. With a war cry of her own, Cross swung her blade forward..._

_(Flash Back End)_

At the sound of a piercing wail, Cross snapped out of thought. Staring down at the alien infant, she frowned. Normally, a _Yautja_ was either a dark green or even black, from what she's seen. But this..._this_ _Yautja_ baby was..._white_!

Getting down to her knees beside the opened pod, Cross leaned closer at the foreign baby and gasped at the sight of its red eyes. _Albino_ was the first thing to come to mind.

Staring closely, the baby's hasn't formed any spots or stripes yet on its body, its ten fingers were void of claws and its mandible hasn't formed any tusks or fangs. And its crown forehead, where on the adults, had a creased of spots or, how she would say, beauty marks, was smoothed and soft. No hair, or dreadlocks, in sight, indicating the alien baby was a new born.

Cross scowled. "Why the hell would they abandoned a new born baby?" she muttered to herself.

The _Yautja_ baby let out a small wail, tugging something in Cross's gut, the alien baby's cry sounded so much like a human's, it was hard _not_ to feel anything. Tearing her eyes off the defenseless baby, she found an alien writing on the side of the pod and wrote it down for future translation. And now the question was, should she take the most dangerous baby in the universe with her or abandoned it to the animals?

Can it survive among humans, can it even be accepted?

A quick death was the logical answer. This thing was bound to grow up into a predator anyways, right?

_A killer_, a voice in her head hissed.

A merciful kill should be the way, right?

Even if she does take it with her, how does one even raise a _Yautja_ baby?

"Fuck," Cross muttered under her breath.

_Leave it_...the voice continues to growled. _Pretend you never came across it_..._Or just kill it_...

God knows those things killed plenty of her people without remorse, she thought bitterly.

_KILL IT_!

Her fingers unconsciously tightened over the handled of her katana. Her decision was made; she was going to have to kill it.

Holding her katana above her head, Cross closes her eyes against the image of killing something so small. A swift kill would be merciful for this creature, quick and easy, quick and easy...

_DO IT!_

But the blade never met its mark. And instead fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"I should be ashamed of myself for even thinking that," she muttered to herself, her eyes staring down at the curious baby.

No matter what, it was still an _innocent_ in this. It was just a baby, dammit! What right did she have to end its life?

Maybe, just maybe...can she raise this baby on a different path?

That shouldn't be too hard, _right_?

Sheathing her katana, Cross took off her jacket before cautiously picking up the _Yautja_ baby. Definitely heavier than a newborn that's for sure! And, Cross frowned, the baby was a boy! After wrapping up the mewling baby, Cross made her way back to the Colony. Maybe sneaking the baby back into base was a better idea before she decides to introduce him into the Colony.

_IF_ she decides to let introduce him to the Colony.


	3. Mom!

"C'mon, kid, I know you don't like me, but just please stop making that noise!" Cross plead as her arms rock the crying _Yautja_ baby back and forth.

Their cried was similar to a human baby, but he had more of a high pitched wail unlike anything she's ever heard before!

Thank God her apartment was sound-proof!

Cross tried feeding him both regular milk and formula milk, but the kid wouldn't take any! Running to the computer, Cross opened the files for _Yautja_ and found nothing on their offspring...the only thing they had were different ways to kill it.

"Shit!" Cross cursed and slammed her fist on the table.

It only made the alien baby cry out more.

"Ugh! Please, you're gonna get us caught," she cooed as she gently rock the baby in her arms. Only after a minute did the crying stop but turned into little whimpers. It was only then Cross noticed the baby didn't produced any tears, just sounds. Tucking that information away for now, Cross knew she had to put something in this kid's stomach as soon as possible.

Cross was making her way back to her bed when a beep alerted her of a visitor at her door. Cross barely had time to cover up the baby when the doors slid opened, revealing a very angry nurse.

"Nurse Rose!" Cross tugged part of the cover to hide the baby's face. "Can I help you with something?"

Closing the door behind her, Kelly made her way towards the nervous Captain. "You missed your appointment! Where the hell were you?" she snapped.

"Listen, can we discuss this some other time, I'm rather busy..."

But Kelly wasn't paying attention to anything Cross was saying, her green eyes was fixed on the moving object in her Captain's arms.

"What are you holding?" Kelly asked, her eyes studying the rather anxious woman in front of her. Odd, never have she seen her Captain like this. "Is that a baby?"

"I found an animal outside the Colony and decided to take care of it," she said with a casual shrug.

Kelly's sharp green eyes shot to the formula bottles on the nightstand. "Uh-huh and since when did animal drink baby's formula?"

Cross glanced over her shoulder at the bottles and cursed. She should have locked the damn door!

"I was experimenting," Cross grinned nervously.

Turning her back on the nurse, Cross carefully set the baby down with the blanket partly covering his face before turning to Kelly with a lazy smile. One thing she knew about Kelly was her attraction towards her. The Captain knew she was going to feel guilty later, but she was going to have to _distract_ the nurse by any means necessary.

"As I was saying, can I help you with anything, Nurse Rose?" Cross made her way towards the frowning nurse.

"Don't try and change the subject with me, Captain," although Kelly's words were firm, her body language, on the other hand, was nervous. She's seen that look from Cross when she flirted.

Thinking back, it was _rare_ for Cross to make any passes at Kelly, much to her disappointment. But she's seen the way the Captain talked with other women in the Colony and just thinking about it made her gut burn with jealousy. Kelly didn't know why, but seeing Cross with other women, even though she doesn't sleep with them, hurts her. Men, on the other hand, Kelly didn't care for. It was all so confusing for the little nurse.

Cross looks her up and down with a sly grin. "Fine, let's get straight to the point then."

Kelly let out a startled cry when she suddenly found herself back up against the wall with the Captain's firm body pressed up against her. Her heart thudding wildly, Kelly felt as though the room was spinning at the sight of Cross's beautiful glowing purple eyes just mere inches away from her.

"Akira..." Kelly whispered, her eyes almost pleading.

With a chuckle, Cross ran a lazy finger up and down her naked arm. Kelly shivered at the delicious sensation and felt her lips part. Already she can feel herself tightened painfully with need. In a desperate attempt to get away, Kelly presses her hands against the Captain's chest to push her away. Grinning lazily, Cross grasp both the nurse's wrists and held them above her head. Cross sigh in delight at the darkening lust in Kelly's green eyes. This may have been a need to distract the nosey nurse, but Cross soon find she was enjoying the little game as well.

"You think I don't notice you staring at me?" Cross asked her lazily, her glowing eyes staring at those parted lips. "C'mon, Kelly, who are we both trying to fool, huh?"

Still grinning, Cross lower her head and softly ran her lips up and down Kelly's neck. The nurse let out a startle moan before pressing her delicate body aggressively against her Captain.

"You... you don't do girls," Kelly whimpered, her body trembling with needs.

Cross grinned, her brow arched with amusement. "For _you_...I can make an exception," Cross press a kiss between the neck and shoulder of her capture prey.

Kelly couldn't hold back the moan even if she wanted to. Pulling her head back, Cross stared down at the beauty and smiled. Kelly wasn't like any other woman in the Colony, even when they were kids. Cross had been twelve when the curious nine year old came stumbling upon her one morning. If it wasn't for Kelly's friendship and love, Cross may have become someone entirely different, perhaps even more heartless and cruel, like her father. Running her thumb across the nurse's lower plump lip, Cross suddenly had the urge to show Kelly just how much she meant to her. Gripping her delicate chin with her thumb and forefinger, Cross add pressure to the grip, causing Kelly to gasp before Cross lowers her head toward those her parted lips...

The _Yautja_ baby chose the moment to let out a piercing wail that demanded attention.

Both pulled apart at the cry with heavy breathing.

"That's a _baby_!" Kelly exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

The lust was gone in those emerald eyes, much to Cross's disappointment.

Cross quickly shook her head in denial. "No! The animal can imitate the sounds of babies!"

Kelly shot her an offended look before pushing herself away from Cross. Cross watched helplessly as Kelly made her way toward the moving bundled on her bed and awaited for the shocking scream.

It only took two second.

"That a _Yautja_ baby!" she screeched after she was done screaming.

"Yup, he definitely is," Cross picked up the wailing baby and gently rocked him in her arms.

"What the hell are you doing with _Yautja's_ baby?"

"In the forest, I guessed his mom or whatever abandoned him because of his skin."

Standing beside her Captain, Kelly reached over and parted the blanket and gasped at the sight of the baby's white soothe scales.

Her scowl quickly turned into a sympathetic one as she studied the alien baby. "It's not uncommon for a mother to abandon her baby because of its flaws."

"I thought about killing him at first... but I couldn't," Cross admitted shamefully. "Kelly, I don't know how to take care of a baby...human or alien!"

She nodded her understanding. "Why not give him to..."

"That's out of the question!" Cross snapped. "If they know about him..." she shook her head at the horrible images. "I can't let him be their pet experiment."

They all knew the stories of captured _Yautja_.

Her heart swells at the determined look on her friend's face. Kelly knew then there was nothing she can say to break them apart. Her friend was willing to defy the Councilmen to protect the defenseless alien baby. And Kelly was going to stand beside her friend!

"I'm with you on this..."

Cross was already shaking her head. "If they knew you're involved, Kelly..."

"I'll take that chance," she shushed her friend's words with a smile. "Beside, you can't do this on your own. Let me help you, Akira."

Cross couldn't help but feel warm by her friend's words. It still amazed her something at how loyal Kelly can be. Without realizing it, Cross brush a finger over Kelly's flushed cheeks.

"Did I forget to mention you're the best?" she teased.

Kelly smile. "No, but I'll like to hear you say that more often."

"I promise," she winked before returning her attention to the fussing alien baby. "Now, how are we going to get food in his belly?"

Kelly frowned and looked over at the nightstand. "I see you tried both milk and formula..."

With gentle fingers, Kelly felt her way around the alien baby. "I'm going to have to do some research on the _Yautja_ before I can find something..."

"I already tried. Unfortunately, the only document we have on them is how to kill it and their weak spots." Cross sighed tiredly.

"Interesting... well, we're just going to see what we can find," Kelly perked.

Sitting down on the bed with the _Yautja_ baby cradled in her arms, Cross watches as Kelly made her way to the computer and begin researching.

"Make it quick, I don't know when this kid gonna let out another siren," Cross grumbled.

Little whimpers and small cries was the only sound the baby made. Cross felt her heart wrench helplessly, the alien baby was getting weaker, his chubby fingers weakly hitting her.

"C'mon, little guy, hang in there," she whispered, smiling when his fingers grasp her thumb. Perhaps in a year or two, he might be able to break that thumb. Despite his alien face, he was kind of adorable. Even with his crab-like mandibles. Using her index finger, Cross inserted her finger into his mouth and felt around. She chuckled when his gum nibbled on her. Her chuckle turns into a laugh when he grabs her finger with his chubby fingers and began to suckle.

"Sorry, little buddy, there's nothing there," she said regretfully and suddenly a thought popped into her head.

"Hey, Kelly, what about trying breast's milk?"

Kelly glances over her shoulder with a curious arched brow. "Maybe that can work..." and gave Cross a pointed look, "are _you_ lactating?"

Cross didn't need to know a blush had spread across her cheeks. "No! I mean... can you find someone who _is_ milking?"

Kelly rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Not unless you want everybody knowing you are hiding an alien baby!"

Turning away from the computer, Cross shifted uncomfortably on her bed at her friend's sly grin.

"Unbutton your shirt," she ordered, sounding much like a Captain herself.

Cross scowled. "You gotta be out of your..." she glance down at the wide eyed baby before glaring at Kelly. "F-u-c-k-i-n-g mind!" she spelled out each word in a harsh whisper.

"No, it might actually work!" without waiting for her reply, Kelly strolled over and begins unbuttoning her captain's black tight shirt. "You don't have to have a baby to have breast's milk, it's called induced lactation."

"Why can't you do it?" She grumbled, squirming nervously.

Kelly gave her another sly grin. "I'm not the mommy."

Cross merely growled while Kelly parts her shirt, the alien baby pulled her finger away from his mouth before imitating her growl with a small raspy one of his own. Both Kelly and Cross glance at each in amusement as the alien baby pull her finger back in his mouth and suckled.

Kelly unhooks the bra and pulls it down. Trying not to stare at her friend's apple breasts, she instructed Cross the remove her finger and show the _Yautja_ baby to her nipple. Cross was carefully to part his small soft crab-like mandibles before leading his mouth toward her nipple. At his strong suckled, Cross let out a surprise yelp before his chubby fingers latched on to her breast. Kelly watched his greedy mouth work on her friend's nipple, hoping and praying milk can be produced.

"This should help," Kelly reached over and began massaging around the feeding breast.

"This feels awkward," Cross squirmed after five minutes of breastfeeding.

Kelly frowned. "Take his mouth away and let's see if you produced any milk."

With a groan, Cross carefully but firmly pull the alien mouth from her nipple and gasped. A squirt of white fluids shot out her reddened nipple, Cross's wide eyes shot to an equally shocked Kelly's.

"I can't believe it work!"

"I know!" Kelly jumped up with joy!

The _Yautja_ baby, however, let out a protesting wail at the interruption of his meal. With a laugh, Cross brought his mouth back to her nipple and watches him suckle greedily on her milk. Her heart leaped with joy at the knowledge that this alien baby now has a chance at life. As rough as it may be...Captain Akira Cross was going to be the one to raise a dangerous alien baby in the human world. She was going to try her best to raise him in the right path and hopefully he will grow into a fine warrior like herself. But did she regret her choice of saving his life?

The answer was easy...

A definite no.

"Perhaps it's best if we kept him a secret," Kelly suggested. "If they find him…there's no telling what they will do to him."

Cross had already come to that same conclusion when she decided to take in the alien baby. "It won't be easy, but what choice do I have?"

The Captain didn't even _want_ to think about what would happen if her father, the General, found out about her keeping an alien baby. Cross knew the second she decided to bring the baby with her; it was her responsibility to keep him safe and away from the civilians and military personnel. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Since he's your baby, what are you going to name him?"

Cross look up at her friend with a smile. Already she can feel her heart and soul bonding with the alien infant. With a sigh she returned her attention to the suckling baby and ran affection along his mandible. The _Yautja_ baby let her nipple go, just enough to let out a soft purr at his new mother before resuming his meal.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, before pressing a butterfly kiss over his soft crown. "Welcome to the world, Connor Cross."


	4. My Name Is Connor!

_Seven months later_...

Cross still didn't know how she was able to keep her new son a secret from her men and the people residents in the Colony. Luckily she had Kelly with her in her time of needs. Other than training her men, meeting with the other higher commanders, and checking on the people in the Colony, Cross still somehow managed to have time for her son.

The first night with her new born son had been absolute hell! Even after feeding him, her son continued to cry and shivered; he was cold to the touch, causing Cross to go into a full blown panic. After listening to Kelly's advice, Cross suddenly realized the _Yautja_ closely resembled reptilian and their blood ran cold. She cranked up the heat in her small apartment, but much to her relief, her son let out a soft purr before doping into a peaceful slumber with his fingers wrapped around her thumb. Her son was finally full and comfortable, unlike his mother.

Only after a month did they find out Connor no longer hungered for breast milk, Cross had to find out the hard way when her son's new fang had pricked her flesh during breastfeeding. He now craved something red and bloodied. After the teething of his fangs inside his mouth and in his four crab-like mandibles, one night her son had sneaked from her apartment and into the Colony's fridge and carried back with him five pound of red beef. Captain Cross had a hard time convincing her men and the people of the Colony they might have rodent problems. But what amazed her mostly was how stealthy her son made away undetected; she couldn't help but felt a swelled of pride.

Not knowing the history or growth of a _Yautja_ baby, but in just a matter of seven months, her son already looked like a five year old child! Kelly couldn't explain it, other than the fact that perhaps _Yautja's_ baby just grows faster than an average human. Even his speech was prefect and his learning ability was excellent!

The brownish stripes were already starting to form on his white scales and forehead. Day by day, Cross realized his skin no longer was smooth but becoming rougher, the scales on his body were also starting to form. What amazed Cross the most was his black inky dreadlocks and how long they've grown, already reached his thin shoulders. Her son, almost every day, loved teasing his mother about their height, already he was at five foot to her five foot nine and in a year he will be soon shadowing over his own mother, much to Cross displeasured.

But much to Cross's dread, she sometime catched her son staring at the window towards where the other kids play in the courtyard during the day. She knew her son long to play with other kids and be normal, but she already explained to him the situation they were in. How she wished everything was different.

...

"Mom, what did Aunty Kelly mean when she said you need to get pounded?"

Sitting at the table in their small living room, Cross nearly choked on her coffee at her son's unexpected question. Cursing Kelly for bringing up the subject during the morning earlier, she had hoped her son was still asleep in her room during Kelly's visit.

Wiping the spilled coffee with a napkin, Cross stole at glance at her son to see his head tilted to the side in a curious manner, his red eyes staring at her.

"Did she mean someone should beat you up?"

Cross cleared her throat roughly. "Yeah, something like that. But don't worry; your mom can take them on."

Connor let out a trilling laughter. "I know you can. What's the plan for tonight?"

"I have to patrol the perimeters with my men, that should just take me a couple of hours," Cross read the schedule in her hand, perimeters check were always boring to her. "Do you want Aunty Kelly to watch you?"

He gave her a dull look, his lower right mandible sagging. "Are you serious? But she's so _dull_, most of the time she stares at your pictures."

Cross hid her amused grin behind the coffee mug. "Well, I guess I have to agree with you on that. I guess you have the apartment to yourself."

Connor gave a yowled. "It's so boring without you! Can't I just follow you? I promise to be really quiet!"

Cross chuckled. Recently, her son followed her by using the vents when she was on patrolled with her men. Despite his albino scales at night, he made himself undetectable to the trained eyes of her men, much to her amusement.

"It's the only fun thing to do here!" he gave his imitation of a pout by thrusting out two his lower mandibles. "Other than when you train me, but even that's rare," not that it was his mother's fault, he knew of her busy schedule. "It's just so much fun when you guys don't see me sneaking up on you."

At his words, Cross hid her concern by taking a sip of her coffee. Other than her son following her and her men at night, he was fine. She didn't forget he was a _Yautja_, a natural born hunter; there was nothing she can do to change what was in his blood. But she can help steer him in the right direction.

"No, Connor, not tonight. I'm not taking my rookies out..."

Connor's red eyes lit up with excitement. "Mom, you gotta let me try and sneak pass them! I heard from Aunty Kelly those men are the best at what they do!"

She gave him a stern frown. "This is why I'm not letting you go. They're the top three soldiers in the Colony, Connor, they aren't stupid."

He grunted.

Smiling, Cross stood up from the table and brushed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

Connor let out a soft trilled at his mother's affection. "Okay."

Adjusting her uniform, Cross left the apartment, never knowing her son followed her by using the air-vents.

The headquarter of the Colony stood high in the center of the courtyard. And inside many technicians were monitoring the computers while on the higher level stood the military personnel center. Captain Cross stood at the center computer, but her eyes were fits on the screen just ahead of her.

"Did you check sector fourteen, Jason?"

"Aye, Captain, everything's clear," Jason answered through his intercom.

Cross did a mental check on that and switch to another intercom. "Percy, is sector fifteen clear?"

"Boring and peaceful, Captain," a yawn followed the slurred answer.

Cross frowned at his tone. "Are you falling asleep on the job, Percy!"

At sector fifteen, Percy jerked up from his lounging position at the loud screeching on the other end of his intercom attached his ear. "Negative, Captain that is a negative!" he signals his men to get up from the floor where they had been playing cards. "Even as we speak we're almost done patrolling sector fourteen."

"Get your ass back to work," Cross growled before switching intercom. "Lucian, is sector sixteen clear?"

"All clear, boss," his husky voice answered.

At his words, Cross nodded her approval and switched to connect all intercoms. "Good work guys, keep the guards posted and update me in any change."

"Roger, Captain," all men answered before switching off the com.

"Is everything's clear, Captain Cross?"

Cross suppressed the urge to smile at the familiar voice. Turning in her chair, she gave a small nod at her Lieutenant.

"It's been a while, Lieutenant; I didn't expect the General to keep you for so long."

Lieutenant Damien Constantine was every woman fantasy. He was definitely one of those men that looked yummy in a uniform. His dirty blond hair cut and style in a punk rockish way. But what always distracted Cross were his hazel eyes, always when she stares at him it felt as though he knew what she was thinking. But what she loved the most was his strong features and full lips.

"Why, Captain, it looks as though you miss me. Have you been lonely without me for those eight months?"

At Constantine's teasing voice, Cross forced her eyes away from his lips and focused her attention on his eyes. "Don't push your luck," she grinned. "Well, since you're back, it's your shift now."

"Captain!" his beautiful shocked eyes turn to her with a half grin on his handsome face. "Already you're being cruel to me!"

Unable to help herself, Cross winked. "See you at training, Lieutenant."

Constantine watch as his Captain leaves the military office with half the staff, both male and female, staring after her as she made her way to the elevator. Biting back a groan, Constantine resisted the urge to run after her, glancing at the clock, his lips pulled back in a wicked grin. Two hours and he'll get another chance to kiss those luscious lips of hers.

The corridor were empty by the time Cross made her way back to her apartment, but only to stop when she felt a very familiar presence. With a growl, Cross tilted her head up and glared at the air-vent above her.

"Connor Cross, if you don't get your ass down here this instant, I will go up there and beat you black and blue!"

A little shifting shook the air-vent above her before a little mumbled came out. "Aw, c'mon, mom, you spoil all my fun."

After a minute, Connor jumped down the vent and landed quietly on his feet. At the sight of her son's grinning mandibles, Cross laughed. It was still odd to her to see him dressed in human clothing.

"Let's go before someone sees you."

Ushering Connor into the apartment, Cross locked the door behind her before taking off her uniform's jacket.

"I don't get how you always know I'm there," he grumbled angrily.

Hanging up her jacket, Cross gave a shrug. "That should be easy, little man, I'm your mom. I will always know."

He gave a cub-like growl before storming out of the living room. Chuckling, Cross walked into her bedroom and began undressing before heading towards the bathroom.

"Mom, Aunt Kelly is at the door!"

"Let her in!" Cross called from the shower. "Keep her entertain while I shower."

Connor stood back as he watches his aunt enter the apartment and lock the doors behind her.

As always she greeted him with a warm smile. "And how are we feeling today, Connor?"

"Bored," he pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mom didn't let me play tonight."

"There must have been a reason why," Kelly said, sitting beside him. "I heard tonight Lucian, Percy and Jason are leading the patrol parties. It's a good thing your mother kept you in the apartment."

He grunted, his lower mandibles drooping in disappointment. "I didn't get a chance even if I wanted to. Mom was at the watch tower all night just monitoring their movements through the cameras."

Kelly couldn't help but smile at him. Though they may not be related by blood, little Connor's personality was every inched his adopted mother. Watching and listening to him rambled on about his disappointment, Kelly's mind begin to wondered off to a time when she first meant the arrogant girl known as Akira Cross.

_(Flash Back)_

_"Kelly, don't wonder off too far!"_

_"Okay, daddy, I won't!" little Kelly call back to her father before skipping off into the children's playground._

_Watching the other children play, Kelly glance over her shoulder and watch her father talk to the scary General of Colony 28. Giant was the first thing to come to her mind when the scarred one eyed man approached her and her father the moment they came off the helicopter. Her father had suggested she go play while the General and her father discuss adults business. Too be honest, Kelly was glad, just being in the presence of the scarred General nearly made her cry for her mommy._

_Playing with her pig tails, Kelly's big green eyes caught sight of something very, very interesting. Just across the playground the little nine years old spotted a boy just standing there in a very…very still manner. Studying him, Kelly noticed, even from her distance, the boy's very pretty purple eyes weren't staring at the other children, but towards the direction where her daddy was talking to the General._

_The mysterious boy, Kelly noticed, was dressed in military pants and boots with a black tight tank-top and he was dirty. The boy's black hair was cut short close to his ears, the only thing Kelly thought cute were his bangs covering most of his face. Even if his bangs were covering his face, Kelly can clearly see a deep anguish and pain hidden in those eyes of his._

_Kelly had only taken one step towards the boy when he turned away sharply and walked off. Kelly didn't know why, but for some reason the urge to follow him was overwhelming. Looking to make sure her daddy wasn't looking; Kelly quickly made her way across the playground and towards the direction where the mysterious boy disappeared to._

_Little Kelly soon found the boy in one of the military training room, the only sound coming from the room was the boy's fists punching away at a punching bag. Sticking her head in the room, she realized it was emptied except for the boy, whose back was turned to her while he threw hard punches at the defenseless punching-bag. She winced at the hard sight and at the grunts he made at every hit._

_Kelly continued to watch, fascinated by the boy's strength and brutality. Suddenly he stopped; Kelly tensed and made a move to duck her head out and escape._

_"I know you're there," the boy's voice was low and husky._

_Kelly's child-heart skipped a beat._

_The boy glanced over his shoulder and Kelly couldn't help but gasp. "Who are you and why are you spying on me?"_

_Suddenly feeling guilty, Kelly slowly steps into the room with her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spy on you…"she pouts her lips, hoping her sweet puppy dog eyes might sweeten the boy, it always worked on her parents._

_He grunted before turning away. "Kids shouldn't be in here. Get out."_

_Kelly flinched at his cold dismissal. With a little humph, she marched into the training room. "I said I was sorry and you're supposed to say its okay."_

_The boy tilted his head to the side before turning around to face her. At his appearance up close, Kelly felt her heart beating a million miles an hour! Beautiful was the first thing to come to her mind, true he was dirty and sweaty, but underneath his tangle hair and bangs, Kelly just knew he was beautiful like Prince Charming! His piercing purple eyes glared down at her with a hint of impatient and annoyance, but Kelly brushed that off. Everybody loves her, Kelly smiled at the thought, her father always told her she had a gift to bring smiles to people's faces. Looking into those cold dead eyes of the boy, Kelly suddenly just wanted to reach up and pull his tight lips into a smile._

_"What the hell are you staring at!" the boy roared._

_Kelly paled at his hard words. "I'm sorry!"_

_"Why are you here!"_

_"I sorry, I didn't mean…"_

_The boy snarled baring his white teethes at her like a dog. "I'm sick of hearing you say that!"_

_"I'm…"_

_Kelly wasn't able to finish her sentence, especially when the boy's hand shot out and clamped around her mouth. Fear flashed in her eyes before it was quickly covered up with annoyance. Kelly wrapped her fingers around his wrist in an attempt to pull his hand away. Kelly struggled, her eyes shot to the boy's, he only stood there looking at her with his cold dead eyes staring at her. He never moved at her pathetic attempt to pull at his hand. After a while, Kelly gave up and scowled at him._

_He flashed a cruel smile before releasing his hold on her. "Answer my question," his voice was low, but she heard them clearly._

_Frowning, Kelly put both her hands on her hip and tilts her head to the side. "Which questions do you want me to answer first?" she asked in a naughty tone, clearly she was showing the boy that she wasn't afraid of him._

_"Answer me!" he bellowed in her face._

_Stubborn, Kelly refused to be bullied. "No!"_

_The boy pulled back, his eyes wide with shock before he hid it behind his cold demeanor face. "No?"_

_"I won't answer you if you're going to be so rude!" she screeched the last word in her haughty tone. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean it gives you the right to be mean!"_

_Kelly gasped and covered her mouth when she realized what she just said! Looking into the boy's eyes she caught a glimpse of amusement in those dead eyes before it was gone. Kelly wanted to stomp her foot in frustration._

_Cursing beneath his breath, the boy turned away from her and return to the punching-bag with full force. Clearly he was ignoring her, but Kelly wasn't ready to leave. Sitting down on the mat, she began playing with her pig-tails._

_"I'm Kelly Rose, what's your name?"_

_The boy continued to attack the poor bag._

_Kelly sighed in disappointed, but still wore her smile. "My parents are going to transfer here to your Colony. Maybe we can be friends!"_

_The punching halted for a second and Kelly felt her heart jump with joy, but it was quickly gone when he continued punching._

_Kelly taps on her chin thoughtfully. "My mom's name is Nancy and my dad's name is Roger, he's a doctor! I want to be like him, but I don't think I can handle cutting someone open and messing around with their stuff."_

_The punching never stopped._

_Kelly pouts in annoyance. "Maybe a nurse, what do you think?"_

_The punching slowed._

_Perking at the thought of finally getting his attention, Kelly continued. "Yup, a nurse sounds like a good thing, that way I don't have to cut anyone open."_

_The boy grunted before reassuming his punches._

_"Kelly!"_

_Kelly jumped to her feet at the sound of her father's voice. Turning around she noticed his relief smile before he came into the training room and embraced her. Kelly giggled before returning her father's hug. It was than she noticed the scary General standing behind her daddy with a stony expression; his one gray eye wasn't staring at her, but at the boy behind them._

_"I thought I told you not to go far," her father set her down and held her at arm's lengths. "You could have gotten lost!"_

_"I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to."_

_Her father's handsome face smile, it was obvious her safety was more important to him than anything else. "It's okay, baby, just be more careful."_

_Smiling she gave her father a nod. It was than Kelly realized she didn't hear any punching noises. Glancing over her shoulder, the boy was just standing there, staring at her. If Kelly hasn't been paying attention, she could have sworn she saw his beautiful eyes glowed with envied and hatred before it was quickly gone._

_"Akira, did you bring the Mister Roger's daughter here?" the General's rough voice asked._

_The boy grunted._

_"Sorry, General, but I followed him here," Kelly admitted, not wanting her new friend to get in trouble. "He's…interesting."_

_"He?" the General arched a thoughtful brow at her and Kelly frowned at his odd tone. "Miss Rose, I'm afraid you're mistaken, Akira is my daughter."_

_At the suddenly news, Kelly didn't bother to hide her shock. But what surprised everyone in the room was the bold little girl marching towards the cold Akira. Without a word, Kelly reached out a tiny hand and grasp firmly Akira's breast!_

_The taller girl jerked back with a startled cry._

_The two adult in the room shot each other a modified look._

_Akira's purple eyes stared down at the girl in both anger and astonishment._

_Even with her bangs, Kelly can clearly see the blush spreading across the taller girl. Curious, she asked. "Where's your boobs?"_

_(Flash Back End)_

"You know, it's very un-attracting when women have their mouth hanging open like that."

At the sound of Connor's voice, Kelly snapped out of thought and snaps her mouth shut. The little _Yautja_ let loose a trilled of laughs at her look of embarrassment.

"Really, Connor, it's rude to stare," she reminded the child and smiled at her own words.

He shrugged. "Mom should be done soon; I'll leave you two to adult things."

"Wait, Connor," she called to him before he left. "I forgot to ask, did you have fun tonight?"

Again he shrugged. "It should have been more fun if mom was patrolling with them. But, hey, it's better than staying here and doing nothing."

Kelly smiled; she completely understood where he was coming from. "Of course, Connor, but next time listen to your mother."

"Not that would matter," Cross said from her bedroom door. "He still followed me tonight; luckily the patrol teams were on the other side of the Colony."

Kelly didn't even hear a word she said. At the sight of her Captain's dripping body, Kelly felt her face go red. True she was dressed in a black tank-top and black legging, but that still didn't hide her delicious curves or those nipples. Her Captain didn't even bother drying her hair which was dipping wet. Kelly quickly looked away, her fingers nervously fixing her hair.

"Connor, it's time for bed," Cross jerked her head toward the bedroom. "Brush your teeth before retiring."

Grumbling, Connor stalks to the bathroom and close the door behind him.

"Here to check on Connor, Nurse Rose?" Cross asked in a casual tone.

Kelly rolled her eyes and approached her Captain. "I take it you heard the news?"

Cross frowned. "And what news will that be?"

"Don't you check your mails?" with a sigh, Cross watched the nurse go to her mail slot. Cross's frown deepened, she didn't realized her mails been stacking up. Having to keep an eye on Connor and training her men, she's been busy this past couple of weeks to noticed anything else.

After finding what she's been looking for, Kelly grabbed a red envelope and crossed back to a frowning Cross.

"The Colony is having a welcoming party for Lieutenant Constantine, and the General will be returning, of course they would have celebrated his return as well, but your father threaten to cut them open if they did."

At the mention of her father, Cross felt something in her heart tightened. "After all these months he's finally coming back."

Kelly studied her friend's closed face. "I thought you would be happy. But unfortunately he's coming after the celebration."

"You know what that means, right?"

She frowned at her friend's words. "No, what does it mean, Captain?"

Cross eyed the closed bedroom door and sighed. "Connor, I can't let the General know I have a _Yautja_ living with me."

Kelly sucked in a sharp breath, she almost forgot about Cross's adopted son. "You can hide him in my quarter, if you want." She offered.

Cross smiled at her friend's generosity. "That's kind of you; Nurse Rose, but I can't take that risk. Perhaps by tomorrow I can figure out what to do."

Kelly nodded. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where I sleep. Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Miss Rose," Cross bowed her head respectfully and showed her friend to the door.

Entering the locking code before returning to her bedroom, Cross smiled at the sight of her son sleeping on the center of her queen sizes bed. Adjusting the light to dim Cross crawled into bed and got under the sheets. Automatically Connor rolled in his sleep, his favorite position was having his head lay on her stomach with his arms wrapped around her waist. His soft purr sent ticklish sensation throughout her whole body.

It was her son's favorite position, but not hers.


	5. Rage

"You look beautiful, mommy," Connor sighed from her bed.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, Cross frowned at her formal black leather uniform. The only make-up she had on was her black eye shadows. Cross really wasn't one to fix her hair, but for tonight she had her hair wavy. In fact, if Cross didn't know better, she looked kind of hot. With her katana strapped to her waist and her twin Bersa on her back hostler, Cross didn't think she was that armed hopefully.

"I wish I can go," her son muttered, his black inky dreadlocks hiding his face.

Hearing her son's words, Cross walked towards the bed and sat down beside him. "C'mon, little man, even if you can, it won't be allowed."

He growled. "Is it because I'm an alien?"

"No, because you're still just a kid," she grinned and brush a kiss over his crown. "I'll come back as soon as possible, okay?"

Connor's reply was a mere grunt, but his longing eyes followed his mom until she closed the door behind her. He frowned when he heard the beep and knew she locked the door and inserted a code that only she knows. Of course that still didn't stop Connor from finding a way out through the air-vent in the bathroom, beside what his mom don't know won't hurt her, right?

...

The ballroom was rarely used unless there was a celebration and tonight's celebration was her Lieutenant's return since he's been gone for eight months. By the time Cross made it to the ballroom, it was already beginning to fill up with guests. At the sound of orchestra music the laughter and conversation all around, Cross should be smiling and oddly, she wasn't. Her only wished at the moment was that her son was here with her to enjoy this festivity.

Shaking her head clear, Cross made her way down the steps and her men saluted her smartly as she passed them. The civilians, on the other hand, nodded towards her direction as she calmly strolled through the room.

"Would you like something to drink, Captain?"

Cross turned and smiles at the petite red hair waitress and took the wine glass she offered. "Thank you, Cassandra," she saluted the pretty waitress with the wineglass before taking a sip.

The bold waitress moved closer with a saucy smile over her red plump lips. "Anytime, Captain," she purred seductive before swaying away.

Cross's eyes couldn't help but follow.

"How do you do that?" an astonished male voice said from behind. "I don't get how woman throw themselves at you and you don't take it."

"Lieutenant," Cross greeted her second in command who wore a lop-sided grin, "How are you enjoying your party?" needing to change the subject.

Lieutenant Constantine saluted his Captain before answering. "It's a fine evening, Captain, but boring." He chuckled huskily.

Cross drank in his sight secretly and loved how he looked in his black leather uniform. His dirty blond hair tonight was gelled back and his handsome face cleaned shaven. Unconsciously, Cross moved closer and caught a swift of his cologne and hummed her pleasure.

"Something caught your sight, Captain?" he teased, his eyes staring down at her with a knowing glint.

She hid a smile before looking across the dining room. "I don't know if it's worth it to be honest," she chuckled.

Unfortunately for Cross, Constantine caught her meaning and moved closer. They made small conversation, but every now and then Constantine would 'accidentally' brushed up against her and Cross couldn't help but shivered at the delicious sensation. How long has it been since she's been with a man? Not since Connor came in the picture that's for sure, it was the longest she's ever gone without having a man! To be honest, the last man she's had was her Lieutenant. The man can definitely please a woman for many hours without tiring, just the way she loved it. He can be either rough or gentle, but luckily for her, Constantine always seems to know she loved it rough. His idea of foreplay was getting straight to the point.

Cross bit back a curse when she felt a familiar wetness tickling down her leg.

Cross gasped when she felt his warm breath in her air, before he whispered. "We should go. I can smell you from here."

Her lower region tightened in a painful need when she felt his warm tongue slid behind her ear before he withdrew completely away from her.

"You can't leave your own party, Lieutenant," Cross reminded him painfully. "Go see to your guests, I'll be fine."

Constantine growled low in his throat at her stubbornness. "You can't be serious, how long has it been since you've been with a man, huh?"

Cross blushed, but refused to answer him. Constantine, however, noticed her blush and thought her absolutely beautiful, especially when she glared at him with those glowing purple eyes that burned with unfulfilled desire. He knew then the wait will be worth it, he just wish his damn aching cock can understand the word wait!

"Captain! Lieutenant!"

Cross gave a sigh of relief when she sees a trio of her men coming towards her. Lucian, Percy and Jason saluted her and Constantine before she orders them to be at eased. Jason was the oldest of the three men, his black hair was starting to have a mix of gray in there, Cross knew Jason was Irish decent, though the only time she heard his accent was when he was drunk, which was rare.

Lucian was the second oldest, he was big, as in six foot three, strong, as in three hundred something pound of pure muscles and silent with his long brown hair and light brown eyes, Cross sometime wonder what goes through his head when he was around them. Whenever Cross spoke to Lucian, his words always came out rough or raspy, as if he rarely use words.

And then there was Percy, always eager to please, always eager to go on missions. He reminded Cross of herself when she was his age. It was rare for someone as young as Percy to become squad leader within his second year, but the kid proved himself over and over again in every mission they've been on. In fact, Cross had considered taking Percy as her Lieutenant in the beginning, but unfortunately during the competition, Constantine had won by beating the kid into a bloody mess. But Percy only earned more of her respect when he struggled to his feet and walked on his own to the medic lab. Too bad her father decided to take Constantine as the winning, if it had been Cross's decision she would have taken Percy.

"You look distracted, Captain, what's on your mind?" Percy voice penetrated her thoughts.

Shaking her thoughts clear, she turns and smiles at the four men in her company. "I'm just thinking about what to do when the General arrives."

All sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of Cross's father. They knew the man's reputation well.

"Good evening, Captain."

Cross tilted her head to the side at the familiar soft and seductive feminine voice behind her. Turning around, the Captain sucked in a sharp breath at the beautiful woman standing shyly before her. Kelly was always beautiful to Cross, but tonight, the shy little nurse was absolutely stunning! Dressed in a skin tight white strapless dress with her curly honey blond hair loose, Kelly nearly had everyone's mouth hanging open at the sight of her. Even her make-up was done perfectly.

Smiling, Cross gave her friend a respectful bow. "Evening, Miss Rose, you're looking lovely tonight."

Kelly blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. I was wondering…um," the little nurse fidgets with her fingers. Her heart was beating wildly against her ribcages at the thought of asking the Captain for a dance.

"What is it, Kelly?"

At the sound of her name Kelly's blush deepened. Looking up into the Captain's glowing purple eyes, she took in a deep breath and gathers her courage.

"I was wondering if you would like to…"

"Kelly! Would you like to dance?" Percy jumped in front of the nurse, startling her.

Kelly's words stuck in her throat at his sudden question. Looking behind the eager squad leader, she spied her Captain giving her an encouraging smile. Disappointment hit her like a ton of bricks, it was obvious Cross only thought of her as a friend.

_Oh, Akira, you fool_. Kelly held back her tears and turned her attention to the handsome squad leader with a bright smile. "I would love to dance with you, Percy!"

Unknown to Kelly, Cross did see the flash of disappointment behind her emerald eyes. Watching her friend dance with the others, Cross bit back a sigh at Kelly's fake smile and laugh. There can never be anything between them. Cross made sure of it when she first noticed Kelly's interest. Kelly's was her only close friend and making it a relationship would ruin what they have. It would be a lie if she said she didn't desire the beautiful nurse. But their friendship was more important to her than anything else. Cross still felt guilty for flirting with her the first night she brought Connor home.

Cross checked her watch and sighed. She's only been here for twenty minutes and already she was starting to feel restless. She did her best to make idled talk with both military personnel and civilians. Although she kept her talking at a minimum, she can already feel herself become impatient. The little glances Constantine shot at her always seem to send a jolt of pleasure in her lower area.

Three hours into the party and Cross finally decided she had enough. She gave a little signal to her Lieutenant before leaving the ballroom undetected. Constantine wasn't so lucky to leave undetected, every time he moved people swarm him with welcomes. He accepted each and every one before excusing himself for urgent business.

From across the ballroom, Kelly watch Constantine disappeared through the door and felt her heart dropped. She's known the two been lovers for a while, Kelly just wish can she accept it and move on! It was easier said than done. No matter what, Kelly was in love with her Captain and already accepted the fact that they will never be together. But what didn't mean she can have Akira in her dreams.

Rushing out the ballroom door, Constantine gave a loud sigh of relief when he noticed the corridors were empty, except for the sound of boots fading deeper into the corridor. With a growl, Constantine gave chase. He soon realized the faster he ran, the further away the sound of boots were. He knew she was running from him. The thought only excited him further. The thought of chasing down his woman to mate only seem to pump more blood into his cock. His heart thundering wildly in his chest, he soon realized she was leading him into the direction of his own quarter. Only at this, did he pause in his chase. Normally his Captain preferred her own quarter whenever they had sex. Tonight was going to be different, he thought hungrily, tonight he was going to fuck her senseless in his own quarter. He hissed in pain at how tight his pants was becoming, just thinking about taking Cross was making him grow stiffer and stiffer.

Forcing his thoughts always from his cock, Constantine calmly made his way towards his quarter and beeped the sliding door open. The first thing he noticed was the bit of clothes in the middle of his living room. Stepping inside, he made sure to lock the door before he stripped himself of his jacket. His military eyes followed the trail of clothing until it lead to his bedroom, his hazel eyes shot towards his bed and felt the breath knocked out of him.

His Captain stood at the foot of his bed in only a black push up bra and black lacy panties to go with it. True parts of her body were covered in scars, but it only made him want her more. Cross definitely had a warrior's woman body and Constantine wanted to sample every inch of her, he can already feel his mouth watering at the thought. Calmly though, he begin unbuttoning his black silk shirt, his eyes never leaving hers.

Cross didn't know how much longer she was able to stand the wait. The bastard was taking his sweet time undressing not that she mind. She loved watching his muscles move to unclothed himself. But this was killing her! Already she can feel herself dripping; the painful ache was starting to make her legs tremble. Cross always prided herself for her patience, but she can already feel her self-control slip away.

"How much longer are you planning to undress?" she snapped.

A slow, seductive grin spread across his lips, it only made her wet. It was obvious he was enjoying her torture. Well, two can play that game, she thought wickedly. Sitting herself comfortably on his bed, Cross leaned back with one elbow to support her weight; she made sure to spread her legs wide while doing this. From across the room the once slow study breathing of a man was suddenly becoming more rapid. Cross hid her own smile while she watch her hand slide down the valley of her breasts and lower. Stealing glances at him from beneath her thick lashes, Cross slender fingers played with the edge of her lacy pantie before she made a move to slid them off.

"Leave them on," growled the sexually aroused man.

This time Cross flashed him a luscious smile and decided to slide her hand inside her panties and moan at the first touch of her finger tips on her swollen clit. She heard the whimper, but decided to ignore, after all, it was only right for her to torture him this time.

"Careful there, Captain," he addressed her through grit teethes.

Cross look up to see he was half way naked, all he had to do now was take off those damn annoying pants! The sight of his muscular scarred chest made her nipples tightened painfully. Smooth and hairless, it was the one thing she loved about his body, well that and his cock. With a flick of his wrist, his pant came undone. Cross gasped in pleasure, he didn't have on any shorts. Long, thick and prefect, Cross squirmed uncomfortably in bed, already her body was demanding to be filled.

"Get your ass over here," she ordered huskily.

"As you command, Captain," he chuckled and lifted his foot, too late he realize his pants was still pooled around his ankles!

Cross quickly covers her mouth to hold back her laughter when she sees her Lieutenant fall face first on the carpet floor. He quickly shot back up with a curse and reach down to yank off the pants his ankles.

"You didn't see that happen," he growled, although he was scowling, Cross knew he was holding back his laughter as well.

She shrugged a tanned shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Groaning, Constantine quickly made his way towards the bed and roughly yanks the beauty into his arms. The time to talk was over when he slammed his lips onto hers. Cross moan when he shoved his tongue into her mouth, at the same time his teethes begin nibbling on her lower lip. Constantine made a move to shove his tongue back into her mouth when he felt a sharp pain raking down his chest. Hissing he pulled back and stare down at the delicate nails marking his chest. Humming his pleasure, he lowered his head and ran his tongue over a scar on her shoulder. Cross body tingled with pleasure when his teethes nibbling on her scarred skin. Whimpering with need, Cross desperately pressed her aching body against his. Just the feel of his hard cock pressed up against her stomach was enough to send little spasms down her loin.

With a husky laugh, Constantine roughly grabbed her ass and lifted high in his arms before dropping her on the bed none too gently. Cross cried out in excitement when he covered her body with his, his hand was already reaching down to position the head of his cock at the entrance of her wet dripping lips. Looking down the length of their body, he inhale and groan at her scent mixing with his. Constantine move the crotch of her pantie aside when he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. Whispering her name, he wrapped his free hand into the silkiness of her hair before ramming his cock into the hot tightness of her body. Cross cried out at the force of his entrance, both in pleasure and pain. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she wraps her arms around his neck and held on to him as he took her on a rough ride. Cross didn't know whether to cry out in joy or snap at him to slow down, but it's been too long and she needed this, probably more than he did. At each force thrust of his cock sent waves of pleasure after pleasure through her body. Sobbing his name, Cross sank her teethes into his shoulder to stop her screaming.

Constantine grunted at her bite, but not in pain. He loved it when she used her teethes on him, it only added more to his pleasure. The tightness of her body squeezed his cock, almost making him spill his seed before he can regain his control. Staring into her eyes, he saw the challenged there and growled, he knew then she was trying to make him come before her. A challenged to see who can make the other come first, Constantine groans with delight. There was only one rule, no one can touch the other during the intercourse, the only thing to be moving was his hip forcing his way into her tight body. Removing her arms from his neck, Cross laid back down with a gasp of delight, her body arched up to receive more of his brutal thrusts. The two staring each other in the eye, seeing who will lose control first, the game only added more pleasure to both party.

After twenty-five minutes into their game, Cross can already feel her body slowly lose control. Her body was demanding her release, but her mind was focused on winning the challenged. Cross couldn't hold back her whimpers when Constantine planted his hands at each side of her head and leaned forward, now Cross had a new problem, with this angle his hard cock was now rubbing more forcefully against her aching clit and at the rumbling chuckle spilling from his lips he knew. With a few more hard thrusts, Cross threw back her head and cried out when her release came hard. The thing Cross loved about her body was she can have multiple orgasms in one and Constantine knew this well. His job wasn't finish until she lay still beneath him. Right now, her body was still squirming and grinding against his as her release continues for another minute and another until finally she sobbed his name and collapse beneath him, panting hard with a huge smile on her beautiful face. With a hoarse cry, he shoved himself deep into her shivering body before releasing his seed deep in her womb. Groaning happily from his powerful orgasm, he finally allowed his body collapse on top of Cross.

Both bodies were covered in sweat, but none seem to care. Sighing happily, Cross wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled him to his side. He grunted at the change of the position but didn't protest any further. He watched through hooded eyes as Cross sat up and pressed her back against the post of the bed frame. He noticed, much to his satisfaction, that her lower body was still trembling and noted with pride his seed tickling down her thighs. Although he knew Cross couldn't get pregnant, he remembered her telling him after their first night together that she had a clip implant in her thigh to prevent any pregnancy.

Unless he decides removed it...

"I gotta get going," she muttered, staring at the watch on her wrist and felt her stomach knotted in dread. It was already three in the morning and she had promised Connor she would come home early.

Damn, she knew her son was going to give her the cold shoulder when she makes it back.

With a grunt, Constantine stretched out his body and sighed. "Stay the night, it's already late." He yawned. "Beside, we need to talk..."

Cross shook her head, doing her best not to stare at his delicious body. "I can't, there's something I need to do."

A nagging voice in the back of her head was warning her of something, but the thought of her son blocked it.

Cross made a move to leave the bed when suddenly Constantine's hand shot out and shackle her wrist. "Stay the night," he ordered, there's no way in hell he was going to beg her to stay, even though he wanted to. "The night I left, I asked you a question..."

With a curse, she yanked her wrist free of his possessive grasp. Ignoring him, she retrieved her clothed and begins pulling them on, his words barely making its way through her head.

"Why can't you reconsider? It's just one night," he said, although he seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking. He didn't know why he wanted her to sleep in his quarter, but the urged was there and he didn't know how to control it.

_I have to go home to my son_! She nearly snapped, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Zipping up her jacket, Cross fixed her hair before glancing over at a stony Constantine.

"Perhaps next time, I'll answer whatever questions you have later," she said before leaving his quarter.

Cursing his frustration, Constantine quickly pulled on his clothing before rushing out his apartment. He was going to get his answer by any means necessary!

...

Cross was speed walking down the emptied corridor towards her apartment in haste. Only when she felt a familiar presence lurking somewhere did she halted in mid-step. Anger quickly replaced panic that she welcomed gladly, with a growl she glared up at the air-vent above her.

"Connor," she hissed his name, "Get your ass down here, now!"

Cross tilt her head at the sound of movements before a small white figure jumped down from the vent, only to land quietly on his feet. At the sight of her son, Cross felt her anger rising, but quickly dissolved when her son turn around to face her and flare his mandibles at her in his own anger. His red eyes glared at her in what she can identify as a look of betrayal.

Cross made a move toward her son who made a low hissing noise at her approach. She stopped dead in her track at the warning her son was issuing.

"What is the meaning of this, Connor," her eyes darting their surroundings, making sure they were alone.

Cross look at her son closely and realized he was shaking in anger, his fists clenching and un-clenching at his sides.

"Connor..."

"How could you!" he roared.

Cross flinched at the echo of his roar, but she didn't flinch in fear, she flinched at the thought of anyone hearing the _Yautja's_ roar.

"Connor," she hissed at him in warning, "Keep your damn voice down."

He snarled, his crab-like mandibles twitching with anger.

"Let's go back home and we will discuss this."

"NO!"

Cross cursed at the echo bouncing off the walls, someone was bond to hear that! Ignoring her son's anger, Cross approached him and yanked him by the back of his dreadlocks. He growled curses and dug his talons into her arm. Cross hissed at the sharp pain but continued to pull him towards their apartment. By the time they made it to the sliding door, Cross's arm was dripping in blood at the wounds her son inflicted on her. Sliding the card key in, the door opened and without hesitation Cross forced her protesting son into the room, in doing so, she locked the door behind her.

Ignoring his growls, Cross pressed her hand to the four deep crescent wounds on her arms and curse; she was going to need stitches. Connor was still cursing at her while she was going through her bathroom to bring out the medic-kit.

"You're horrible!"

Cross flinched at his words, but continued to wrap the white bandaged around her blood soaked arms.

"How could you do this to me!" he roared, his fists banging dents in the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped, after she was done wrapping her wounds.

"How could you fuck him!" he cried, the dented wall was starting to glow a bright neon green.

Cross realized then her son was beating at the wall until his fists were bleeding. Shouting at him to stop, Cross made a move to stop him when suddenly he swipe his claws back, and catching her across her stomach. She bit back a curse at her torn shirt and new wounds. Cross quickly pressed her hand against the wounds but already she can feel the warm tickling of blood from between her fingers.

"You whore! You fucking fucker!" he growled angrily.

Her patience snapped, without thinking she back-handed her son across the face, he fell down hard on the carpet floor. Cupping his injured mandible, Connor turn to his mother with wide eyes and whimpered. Cross gasped in horror, dropping to her knees, she reach out for her son, who quickly move out of her reach. Her hand instantly drops to her side.

"Connor..."

"How could you?" he whimpered, his eyes filling with pain.

Cross looked away; looking at those emotions in his eyes was more painful than her wounds. "I'm a woman, Connor, I have needs..."

"I won't let you replace me!"

Cross's purple eyes widened in shock. What the hell was he talking about?

"You're the only one who loves me, I won't let that fucker take you away!" he yelled, his mandibles flaring in anger. "You're going to get pregnant and have a normal family of your own! You're going to throw me away just like the other one!"

At his words, Cross's heart broke. Was that what he really thought? Did he really think she would abandon him like his real mother? Her poor son must be going through so much pain right now and knowing that she was the one to cause it only deepened her pain.

"Baby, I will never abandon you," she whispered, "Why can't you see I love you?"

He roared. "I saw you two together, you let him seed you! You're going to have his baby and leave me!"

Cross gasped in horror, she didn't actually think her son saw her and Constantine together, but knowing he was _watching_ them the whole time made her fall into a tunnel of shame.

"You...you _watched_ me?"

Connor turned away, ashamed of himself. "I...I didn't mean to, but..." he growled in frustration and slammed his bloody fist on the carpet. "You shouldn't have fucked him in the first place! He wanted you to have his baby!"

"Dammit, Connor, listen!" she screamed, suddenly feeling weary and tired. "I can't get pregnant; I have a device implant in me to prevent any seed from taking root."

At this unexpected news, Connor flinched. His mother couldn't get pregnant because of a device implanted in her? Knowing this he felt a swell of happiness in him, but it was quickly short lived, because that male will still want her despite the device, he wanted her to himself; he wanted to take his mother away from him! No, Connor wouldn't allow this; he will not let anyone take away the only person who loves him!

Erecting himself to his full five foot, Connor scowled at his mother. "I _forbid_ you from ever seeing that male again," he hissed. "I can still smell him on you," he said in disgust.

Frowning, Cross stood and with her hand still pressing against her stomach wound. "Did...you just forbid me, Connor? Are you, the child, telling the mother what to do?"

"Yes," he hissed without hesitation.

"Stubborn kid," she muttered with a chuckle.

"I wonder who I got it from?" he grumbled, his worried eyes kept darting to her wounds. Guilt and remorse shot through him like fireworks. Whimpering low in his throat, he cautiously moves towards his mother.

Noticing her son's cautious movements, her heart broke. Cross realized then her son probably thought she would try and hurt him again. Her hand still strung from where she struck him. With a sigh, she held out her free hand. Connor was suddenly at her side, his crown forehead rubbing under her chin in a gusher she was familiar with when he was distress or sad. Connor was making a high pitched whimper, since he couldn't produce tears; this was his way of crying. Wrapping her uninjured arm around him, she pressed a soft kiss on his crown-like forehead.

"I'm so sorry, mommy," he trilled softly, his red eyes staring guiltily at her injuries. Connor quickly suppressed a growl at the scent of the other male on his mother. Never have Connor been so angry, it was like lava of angered just burst out of him from the blue. He never knew he had that type of hatred in him! But knowing he hurt his own mother out of his own selfishness shamed him to a level beyond repair. He will never forgive himself for this as long as he lived.

"It's okay, little man, this can easily be taken care of," she whispered, "you're a kid, you deserve to make mistake, but you have to promise me you will learn from them, okay?"

She felt his nod against her chest. "C'mon, I gotta call Aunt Kelly to stitch me up."

After calling for Kelly's assistance, Cross was able to get a temporally bandaged over the wounds on her stomach. Connor followed her everywhere she walked. Suddenly a beep alerted her of a visitor at the door.

She frowned.

Kelly lived on the other side of the Colony with the civilians; normally it would take her half an hour to get to military quarters. Ordering her son to stay in the bedroom, Cross closed the door behind her before strolling through the small living room to answer the door.

Cross jerked back in surprised at her late night visitor and was thankful she changed her bloodied shirt and was now wearing a black long sleeves button up.

"We aren't done talking," Constantine growled.

Cross knew by the look on his face he was ready for a fight. Not a physical fight, but an entirely different one.

At the moment, Cross _preferred_ a physical one.

"It's late, Lieutenant," she told him in a firm tone, reminding him that she was his Captain as well.

"Just let me say what I need to and I'll let you have your sleep."

From the corner of her eye, Cross eyed her closed bedroom door before returning her attention to the stubborn soldier in her living room. She didn't want to risk her son going into another fit of rage, but hopefully what Constantine had in mind was short. She stepped aside to let him in before closing the door behind her.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?"

Constantine's left eye twitched at the coldness in her voice. He always did hated when she treated him like this.

"You haven't seen me in eight months, I understand we don't have any relationship other than sex and I'm not complaining." Constantine admitted. "But I don't appreciate you treating me like a...like a...slut."

Cross couldn't stop herself if she wanted to, she burst out laughing. The red flush over Constantine's handsome face just made her laughed ever harder.

"This is a serious matter, Akira!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" it was hard getting the words out between laughter, but she managed somehow. "I apologized, Lieutenant, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Constantine growled low in his throat, but if Cross had stopped laughing at that exact moment, he would have heard a deeper growl coming from the bedroom.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Cross finally was able to keep her laughter under control.

"Hope you got all the chuckles out," he hissed. "I know I sound ridiculous, but having you walk out on me..."

"Hurts your pride," she interrupted him, "But I already told you I had something to do..."

He scoffed. "That's a load of bull!"

"And how would you know?"

"I just do," he snapped.

"Lieutenant, just tell me why you're here!"

"After all these years I thought you already knew..." he muttered, his hazels staring coolly at her. "I remember asking you a question eight months ago before I left."

At his words, Cross felt her heart stop in her chest. When Connor it came everything else seemed nonexistence. She remembers having to take care of her son and continue her training with her men and keeping her son's existence a secret as well. Even when Constantine returned she's forgotten his question.

Staring into his hazel eyes...she remembers now...

"I'm sorry, I forgot," and she truly meant those words.

Cross looked away when she caught a look of hurt and anger in those hazels eyes.

"You forgot that I asked you to _marry_ me?" he asked in a dry bitter tone. "I knew you're a hard woman, Akira, but I never thought you were heartless."

"Constantine, I've been extremely busy these past couple of months," Cross explained in haste, avoiding his penetrating eyes. "It wasn't like I forgot your question…"

"And yet you did," he pointed out angrily. "You could have easily said no when I asked the first night."

Cross grimaced, she could have said no on their last night. But when Constantine proposed to her, he had left her speechless. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, the only intimacy they had was sex! He never once declared being in love with her! It was just raw, powerful, needful sex that two comrades happened to help each other with. Beside, Cross didn't want to get tied down to one man; she was enjoying the single life, even if she did have a _Yautja _son living under her roof in secrecy.

"You're right and I apologize for that," she admitted truthfully.

"I don't want your apology, I want a straight answer!"

"The answer is no," she told him straight forward, better to get it over with. "And I am sorry…"

Cross didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, especially since Constantine yanked her into his arms and slammed his lips against hers. Cross knew she should be angry, but already she can feel herself melting into his possessive kiss, her body pressing against his aggressively.

With a chuckle, Constantine made a move to unbutton her shirt when suddenly he was knocked down by an unknown force! From a distance he heard Cross give a cry of protest when the known figure pounced on his chest with something deadly sharp being pressed against his throat. Grunting, Constantine's hazel eyes widened in shock at the grouching creature sitting on top of his chest, its crab-like mandibles were spread out in a growl.

_Yautja_…

But this _Yautja_ was unlike the others he's seen before. No, this one's scales were white and its stripe patterns were brown and its eyes were red, but other than that the creatures were the same. Constantine made a move and quickly back down when he felt the creature's talon pressing harder against his exposed throat.

"Connor, get off him!" Cross move cautiously towards her son.

Her son hissed at her

"Connor, listen to me…"

"NO!" he growled, not taking his glowing red eyes off the male. "I'm going to kill this asshole where he lay!"

Constantine didn't know what shocked him more, Cross knowing this creature or the creature speaking prefect English. Judging from the creature size, Constantine judged him to be a child. He frowned, was the _Yautja_ what kept Cross occupied these past couple of months?

"He's not going to take you away from me!" the _Yautja_ roared.

Constantine stiffened when the tip of the creature's talon pierced his skin. He didn't know what this thing wanted, but it was obvious pissed off.

"What's the meaning of this, Akira," Constantine hissed, he made sure to keep his eyes on the hissing _Yautja_. "Why are you harboring an alien life form in your quarter?"

Connor growled at the male.

Sighing, Cross calmly got down to her knees and held out her hand towards her son. "Baby, come here," she gentled her voice, letting her son know she _needed_ him to come to her.

At his mother's alluring voice, Connor was torn between wanting to kill the male beneath him and wanting to rush to his mother's side. Between a huff and a snarl, Connor got off the male before rushing to his mother's side, but not before smacking an annoyed Constantine on his head. Her Lieutenant watched his Captain embrace the _Yautja_ child and felt his gut tightened. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he saw a flash of love in her purple eyes before she turned her attention on him.

"I know you have thousands of questions running through that head of yours," Cross said. "But first, let me just introduce you to an important person in my life."

Constantine was slowly getting up, his eyes watching the _Yautja_ in his Captain's arms.

"Meet Connor Cross, my son," she announced proudly.

Connor purred at the love in his mother's voice.

Constantine thought his eyes were going to pop out of his eye sockets. "You had a _Yautja_ baby in eight months?"

"No, I found Connor when he was a baby," she explained. "His mother must have abandoned him because he's albino. I didn't want to kill or leave him defenseless alone in the forest, so I brought him with me to the colony."

"And you kept him a secret for these past eight months?"

She nodded. "Yes and I want to keep it that way."

Constantine couldn't help but be amazed at his Captain's words. How she was able to keep the _Yautja_ under locked door was beyond him! He had known these creatures to be dangerous. Their origin to them were still unknown, Constantine still couldn't figure out how Cross managed to raise the child _Yautja_ from baby to…what closely resembled a five year old child.

"I know he looks five, but I'm guessing at young age they grow fast," Cross continued to explained, noticing the confused look on his handsome face. "Constantine, I raised him as my own, I can't lose him."

Constantine desperately wanted to hardened his heart towards his Captain's plead, but staring into those unnatural purple eyes he suddenly felt himself falling. Constantine was torn between being a loyal soldier and a loyal lover. Staring at the two, Constantine's heart gave an odd jerk. They've been Captain and Lieutenant for four years, he always trusted her to watch his back when they were on missions, as she trusted him. But what always caught him in their strange affair was her trust in him to take care of her body when they were in the bedroom.

"Captain, order me to keep my mouth shut and I will."

Cross didn't know if she heard him correctly, with a shaky breath, she stood up with Connor still holding her hand. "Repeat that, Lieutenant?"

Smiling, Constantine walk toward her and ignored the warning growl the little _Yautja_ was letting out, he said. "I said, order me and I will keep whatever secrets you want."

Cross couldn't believe what she was hearing! It was almost too good to be true. Beside her, her son stiffened when she reach up to caress Constantine's cheek. "You would do that for me?"

Constantine let out a shaky laugh. "Babe, you could have told me you killed the President of the Colonies and I would have shut my mouth."

Now it was Cross's turn to laugh, the panic feeling in her heart was suddenly lifted. "That's an order, Lieutenant."

He saluted her smartly, but still wore that teasing smile. Unable to help himself, Constantine bend down and brush a butterfly kiss across her lips.

Connor chose the moment to let out a cub-like growl, causing Constantine to jump back in surprise.

"I'm not trying to steal your mom, kid," Constantine assured the angry _Yautja_.

Connor let out a low hissed, obviously not believing him.

Both Cross and Constantine glance at each other in amusement, but it was quickly short lived when Cross noticed a pale Kelly standing at the wide entrance of her door.

"Cross, we have a situation," her friend announced shakily before she step inside the living room.

Cross frowned at her friend's meaning before seconds later a large figure appeared in the doorway, a figure Cross know all too well.

Connor winces when his mother's fingers tightened around his hand. Looking to where she was staring at, he frowned at the tall shadowy figure standing in the doorway before catching a sniff of the visitor's very familiar scent.

Connor knew then who the visitor was…

General Edwin Cross…

Akira's father.


	6. The Decisions We Make

General Edwin Cross entered his daughter's chamber and growled. He knew the scent of a _Yautja_ was in her quarter and his one eye glared daggers at the white creature standing behind her. His men behind him let out gasps at the sight of the alien. No one dare make a move as the tension in the room grew thick. Swallowing hard, Cross cautiously approached her father.

"Explain yourself, Captain!" his roar shook the very walls, sounding much like a grown _Yautja_ himself.

Since her rank from squad leader to Captain, Cross father never addressed his daughter unless her title was pronounce first.

This was Connor's first time seeing his mother's father. The little _Yautja_ couldn't help felt his mandible sagged at the sight of the largest and most scarred male he's ever seen. Standing over at seven foot eight and built like a wrestler, covered in head to toe with military gears, the male was a fearsome sight. Connor judged him to be in his late fifty, although he didn't look his age, the male's black hair had streaks of gray. But what caught Connor's eyes was the hideous three claw mark running down his face. The General wore a black eye patch over his right eye; Connor was almost tempted to ask him to remove it.

"General Edwin," Cross bowed her head in respect. "It's good to see you again."

The General stared down at the familiar sight of his only child and felt a familiar tugging at his heart. She was the splitting image of her mother, his late wife, all except for those glowing purple eyes. The General always expected his child to grow up and follow in the footsteps of her mother as a doctor, but instead, she grew to become like him. Cross's mother passed away when Cross was only six. Edwin, knowing only the military life all his life, did what he did best. Taking his grieving daughter by the hand he led her into the training field. Looking around the quarter, he felt his fists clenching and un-clenching.

"Lieutenant Constantine, Nurse Rose, you're dismiss," the General ordered in a cold voice.

Kelly was the first to leave, but not before throwing a concerned look toward her best-friend. Constantine, on the other hand, gave Cross's hand a squeeze before following his General's order.

Staring down at her son, she gave him a reassuring smile before returning her attention to the General, but her father wasn't staring at her. His one gray eye was staring at her son.

"Ten minutes, Captain, you know where my office is," he said with a grunt before turning and leaving the small apartment.

"What did he mean, mom?"

_Ten minutes with your son before I decide your punishment and his_, her father didn't have to say it, but she saw it in his eye. Without a word, Cross led her son to the couch; she sat down first before pulling her son on her lap. Happy and content to be in his arms comforting arms, Connor let out a purr before snuggling against his mother.

"Connor, you know what's going to happen, right?"

At her words, Connor's body stiffened. She didn't have to say the words, he knew just by looking into her beautiful purple eyes that something bad was going to happen.

"We escape," Connor said, pulling back from her embrace. "Just me and you, mom, we can get out of here."

Cross sadly shook her head. "We can't run away from our problems, baby, we have to stay and fight. I won't lose you."

Connor shook his head, his little dreadlock hair hitting her shoulder. "They will never let us stay together…they see me as the enemy, a threat that needs to be put down."

Cross's throat tightened at her son's sorrowful words. "I won't let it happen…"

"You don't understand, mom!" he growled. "When you look at me, you see only your son, but when _they_ see me…"

Connor left his mother's embrace to stand in the middle of the living room.

"Mom, why can't I look like you?"

At his words, Cross felt a knife twist brutally in her heart.

"Things would have been easier if I looked like you instead of looking like a freak!" he growled, his fists clenching and un-clenching in anger. "Even your father looked at me like a bug that needed to get stomp on."

"You're not a freak!"

Crossing the room, Cross got to her knees and embraced her son. He hesitated for a brief moment before wrapping his arms around her neck, his head resting between her neck and shoulder. Her poor son was shaking with both anger and sadness; she didn't even winced when his sharp talons dug into her back.

"Then why can't I look like you?" he whispered in a heartbroken whimper. "Even if I do get to stay, they will always be afraid of me."

"There is nothing wrong with you!" Cross said fiercely, "You're my own, my son. People like them are afraid of the unknown; never let them bring your spirit down! My strength is yours as yours is mine."

With an angry cry, Connor pulled away from his mother's embrace. "But that's just it, mom, I'm not from your body, you _found_ me!" he grabbed his dreadlocks in frustration. "I hate this face, I hate the color of my blood, and I hate this hair! I don't wonna look like this!"

Cross let out a cry when her son dug his claws into the side of his face. Yanking his claws away, Cross's eyes tear up at the sight of the neon green blood trickling down from his wound.

With a whimper, her son raises a shaky finger to the corner of her eye and lifted it to his. "I wonna be able to cry like you, I want to have tears!" he shook his head, "I want to be normal."

With her heart breaking, Cross pulled her son back into her embrace, only this time she pressed their chest together.

"Shush, Connor, I want you to close your eyes and listen," she advised in a gentle voice.

Connor frowned but did as his mother instructed. Only after a minute did he felt the beating of his mother's heart, but what caught him off guard was the beating of his own heart. He gasped.

Both their heart beat at the same time, the same rhythm.

Cross let out a small laugh when her son pulled back and stared at her with wide eyes. "True we're different; son, but our hearts beat the same. You were always meant to be mine, a gift that I gladly accept. Prove to them you're stronger, better, faster; show them you're not an animal. I know you can do it."

With a dry sob, Connor threw himself in his mother's arms and held her with a gentleness that warmed her heart. Her son knew his strength can hurt her. To Cross, her son didn't need tears to show his pain and anger, she can already feel it. Although it still amaze her at how much she willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of her son.

"I love you, Connor," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too, mom," he whispered.

Pulling back from the embrace, Cross rubbed him under his mandibles and laughed at his gentle purring. "I will come back as soon as I can, but I want you to rest, okay?"

And for the first time, her son went to bed without a single protest.

After tucking her son into bed and watching him sleep in his peaceful slumber, Cross left her small apartment and noticed two soldiers standing guard by her door. Her father must have placed them there before leaving. Sighing heavily, Cross made her way towards her father's office. She made sure to press the alert button before walking in.

"General," Cross saluted her father in respect.

"Captain Cross, I gave you ten minutes, you're five minutes late." said General Edwin, although his eyes were on the files in his hand, Cross knew her father was watching her. "Have a seat."

After taking the seat across his desk, Cross watch nervously as her father flip through the pages in the files. Her fingers fidget nervously on her lap while waiting for him to say something.

Since childhood her father trained her non-stop in the art of firearms and combat. Waking her up at the butt cracked of dawn and finishing in the dead of night, her father can be a harsh man. Unfortunately, if it wasn't for her father's training, Cross would've never become the woman she was today.

General Edwin Cross was indeed an intimidating man. His reputation as a brutal commander was known throughout every Colonies. But it wasn't just her father's power they feared, it was his scars. Her father's height alone rivaled that of a full grown _Yautja_! Standing at seven foot eight and weighting at four hundred plus pound of pure muscles, all enemy shake in their boots at the sight of her father. But it was his ugly scar that had them running towards the hills. From childhood, she remembered her mother telling the story of how her father gained his scar. It was during his youth he was challenged by, not just any _Yautja_, but an _Elder_! They fought hand to hand combat and her father had won! But the battle had left him blind in one eye. Three claws ran down his forehead, over his eye, down his cheek and under his chin. Her father wore his scars with pride, letting all know he fought a powerful being and won.

Cross was proud to follow in her father's footsteps by killing a _Yautja_ of her own. Her father may not have said it, but she had caught a glint of pride in his cold gray eye when she told him the news of her victory.

Cross snapped out of thought when her father threw the files down on the table and shot her a stern look.

"Would you care to explain to me why you have a pest living in your quarters?" since childhood, her father's low rough voice always sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

Forcing no emotion on her face or in her voice, Cross explained calmly. "I was on patrolled in the forest when I came across an infant. Its mother must have abandoned him and I saw it within myself to give him food and shelter."

"That still doesn't explain why you brought an enemy into the Colony."

Cross's brow twitched at the contempt in her father's voice. She knew he never liked the _Yautja_, but as far as to killing an infant, despite their difference, she didn't think her father would go that far.

"General, with all due respect, I didn't think it was necessary to abandon an infant," Cross explained.

"It's not an infant, Captain, its kinds hunt ours for sports!" the General scrapped back his chair and stood up. "That thing needs to be put down...one less _Yautja_ to worry about."

Cross shouldn't be surprise at all what her father was saying, she was just surprised he didn't suggest torture first.

"With all due respect..."

"The discussion is over, Captain," he interrupted, "have that thing brought down to the holding cell and await further instructions."

It was a cold dismissal.

Damn her father!

Scowling, Cross lifted her chin in defiant. "No."

A single black eye brow rose up. "Are you defying my order, Captain?"

Cross realized then she never denied her father anything. When he made an ordered for her to kill someone, she did. When he made an ordered for her to torture someone, she did! But just thinking about her son's death at her hands or the hands of any others, brought a fear that Cross have never known before. Even when she was fighting the _Yautja_, she was mostly calm.

"He's different from the others," Cross knew she was sounding desperate, but what else was she to do?

The General scoffed. "They're all the same. It is in their nature to kill and one day he will snap and kill someone in the Colony. I will not allow that to happen!"

"So are humans! It is in our nature to kill and rule! We're no different from them, maybe even worst!"

With a growl, the General slammed a meaty fist on the table, causing a dent in the polished wood. "Do not compare us to those things!"

Cross stood her ground. "Connor isn't like that, he's..."

"You named it?" her father's eye shot in disbelief.

Cross gritted her teeth in angered at her father's constant need to call her son, _it_!

"I raised him since he was baby; I know what he's like..."

"Just because you throw it a treat or two, won't mean it'll stop the thing's nature from killing others."

"My son's name is Connor!"

Too late Cross realized her mistake. Already her father was making his way towards her, his towering height shadowing over hers.

"_What_...did you say?"

At her father's dangerous tone, Cross felt her stomach knotted in dread. Swallowing hard, she stared her father in the eye.

"I raised him, clothed him and fed him milk from my own bosoms. I will not stand aside and watch you kill my child."

"That thing is not your child!" her father roared, shaking the very wall with his booming voice. "You're both from different species for Christ's sake!"

"Doesn't matter, General, he's mine. Please, don't condemn him for my sins."

General Edwin tore his eye away from his daughter's pleaded and swallowed the tightness in his throat. How can he make her see her error? The _Yautja_ cannot be trusted no more than humans. The thing will soon grow up and hunt them just like his ancestors have been doing for centuries. And when that happened, it will break his daughter's heart, it was something Edwin never wants to witness. He was going to protect her, whether she wants to or not. He'll even remove the threat away personally!

"Captain Cross you're here by confine in your apartment until I decide your punishment. The pest in your quarter will be move to the holding cell with round guards." With a regretful sigh, he beeped in his men.

Cross can only stand there as her father's men came in and shackled her wrists and remove her weapons. Her eyes can no longer look at her father as they lead her away.

...

Twenty minutes later, Cross was being led out in cuffs by her father's men into the military courtyard. Cross wasn't at all surprised by the audience of soldiers in the courtyard; all stood in formals lines when she entered. The second she did, cuffed and stripped of her high ranking uniform, half the soldiers stirred and other begin whispering, breaking their military stands. Cross knew what was coming the second they stripped her of her shirt, leaving her naked from the waist up.

Built in the center of the courtyard was the post, Cross was already prepare and didn't protest when they strapped both her arms in the air by chain. The only thing to catch her eyes was the long black whip being carried in by one of the Corporal who stood fifteen feet from her. Suddenly all commotion stopped when the General appeared behind the podium just above the stadium. His cold gray eye stared down at her before addressing the men and women.

"Captain Akira Cross was found harboring a _Yautja's_ child in her quarter this morning," the General's harsh voice said into the microphone.

At this news, everyone erupted, some called her a traitor while others called their General a liar and most just looked confused. From the corner of her eye, Cross noticed Percy, Lucian and Jason standing in line with the other squad leaders, the three men all wore looks of disbelief. Looking away, Cross stared at the lines of soldiers for any signs of Constantine and to her relieved he was nowhere in sight. She didn't want him witnessing her humiliation by the ordered of her own father.

"SILENCE!"

At her father's deafening roar, everyone shut up. Cross tensed when the General gave a signal to the punisher to move into his position. Cross didn't even flinched when he cracked the whip on the stone floor.

"For harboring an enemy, I sentenced Captain Cross to ten lashes."

Cross frowned at her punishment, even the soldiers stirred a bit but none dare to say anything. Normally when harboring an enemy, the criminal is sentenced to twenty lashes with his or her ranking stripped. But her father hasn't announced that. If anything, ten lashes was a sign of mercy with her rank still in place. She glared at her father from the podium.

This was his way of showing mercy to his only child.

It was a gentle punishment.

At the first cracked of whip slicing her flesh, Cross never made a sound.

...

Connor glared at the frightened scrawny male studying him through the glass wall. The urged to growl just to see the fidgeting pathetic male yelp overwhelmed the little _Yautja_. _Hell, he might even piss in his pant if he did_, Connor thought with disgust. Oh, how he wished he was stronger, if he were, than he would be able to break through the wall of glass and rescue his mother.

Just thinking about what they could be doing to his mother shot him full of fear. He balled his fist and slammed it against the glass wall and snarl, the scrawny male jumped with a started cried before running away with his clip board and pen.

Stupid fool!

Connor knew he shouldn't have gone to sleep. He should have stayed up and waited for his mother. The second he opened his eyes, he felt a painful dart in his arm. Looking at his arm, Connor gave a weak growl before falling unconscious. Minutes later he awoke in the glass cell surrounded by males and females studying him. Connor had whimpered in fear at first but quickly let loose a growl to let them know he wasn't afraid. Many were startled and some moved away while others laughed and continued to write down on their damn clipboard.

Half an hour went by and Connor felt his stomach twist nervously. Whimpering low in his throat, the young _Yautja_ began pacing in his small cell. Something big was going to happen, Connor just wished he knew what! Ten minutes gone by when suddenly Connor felt an invisible force struck him from behind. It was unlike any pain he'd never felt before! It was sharp and quick before he let loose a cry at another invisible crack hitting his back. Whimpering, Connor's talons felt for any wounds on his back and gasped. His back was dry, Connor didn't even feel blood leak down his back. Startled, he back up until he had his back against the wall. His red eyes darting back and forth for the unknown assailant, he quickly sniffed the air and found no intruder. It wasn't long before he felt any stinging whip to his back. Connor arched his back and let out an agonizing roar.

Almost immediately all the scientists returned, all talking to one another, trying to figure out the cause of pain to their subject, but Connor couldn't hear anything. It wasn't until another painful unseen force stuck him did he catch a glimpsed of his mother's arms in the air with her back covered in blood, but it was gone before he could even utter a cry of agony. It was then he realized he was feeling his mother's pain!

The bastards were whipping her!

The horrible pain she must be in…unable to take it any longer, Connor doubled over and puked. His mandibles twitched when he felt another painful crack to his back. He may not be bleeding, but the pain he was sharing with his mother may just as well have him bleeding. With a groan, Connor threw back his head, sending his inky black dreadlocks flying everywhere as he let out the loudest, most painful roar a _Yautja_ could mastered up. At the ferocious roar, the scientists quickly moved away.

...

_One week later_…

"No wonder your own species threw you out."

At the sound of the familiar male voice, Connor looked up from the floor of his cell and glared daggers at the scarred man who imprisoned him. Connor was actually surprised to see his mother's father standing there.

"Fuck you!" if his mother heard him, she would have given him a disapproval glare.

"I'm just surprise they didn't kill you first before dumping you on my planet."

Unlike the other _Yautja_ General Edwin seen before, this one's scales were white and his stripes pattern was a reddish brown. Even his red eyes were odd to stare at. The only thing that wasn't odd to him was the pup's inky black dreadlocks.

In truthfulness, Edwin didn't know what he was doing here. Since his daughter's public whipping, the General had stayed inside his office. His second in command send reports on his daughter's health; it was enough for the General. But for some unknown reasons, he had the urged to see the creature she sheltered.

With a growl, Connor kicked at the reinforced glass before turning away. Stupid one eyed jerk!

"Your species hunt and kill our kind... Did you know that?"

"I'm not like that!" Connor snapped, returning his attention to the General. "My mother didn't raise a killer!"

"She is not your mother!"

"Akira Cross will always be my mother!"

With a growl the General banged his fist against the glass wall, Connor watched with wided eyes as it cracked underneath his meaty fist.

"My daughter is not your mother. She is human and you're _Yautja_. Those two can never co-exist in peace."

"No, that's where you're wrong, old man. My mother had a choice to kill me back in that forest, but she chose to save me and raised me as her son and for that I will always love her and never let anything bad happen to her."

General Edwin had to look away from the pup's fierce words. Just the tiniest bit of thread loosens around his cold bitter heart.

"And you, who are her real flesh and blood, allowed her to get hurt!" Connor growled, sounding like a full grown _Yautja_ male. "How could you allowed someone you love to get hurt that?" his fists banged on the glass wall and the General watched with interest as it begin to cracked underneath his pounding fists.

"General..." a timid scientist approached him cautiously, "You can't upset the subject. I'm...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

With a grunt, the General turned and left the holding quarter. But he couldn't shake off the words of the _Yautja_ child.

...

"Your wounds are starting to heal now," Kelly observed as her gentle hands change the bloodied bandages on her friend.

"I wish it wouldn't," Cross muttered, hissing when her friend remove the last of the stitches.

Kelly made no comment; she knew her friend was hurting.

"Do you know where they're keeping him?"

Kelly didn't have to ask who he was. "Sector zero, but only scientist personnel can gain access to that sector. Or higher authorities like the General. You're banned to leave your quarter."

Cross grunted. "That's not going to stop me from rescuing my son."

Kelly nodded. "I understand, but you have to let your wound heal before you go on your suicide mission."

"It's been a week now, Kelly!" Cross snapped. "I can't wait much longer."

...

"General, you have an incoming call from the Councils. They wish an emergency meeting with you about Captain Cross's situation."

General Edwin was deep in thought when his Lieutenant Samson entered his office. The only words he got were _'emergency meeting'_. Cross's situation, it's been a week and now suddenly they want a conference? The General thought with annoyance. With a grunt, the General turned in his chair to the wide screen in front of him.

"Patch them through."

At his General signal, his Lieutenant Samson did as ordered. Edwin leaned back in his chair and grunted at the sight of the three Council men when they appeared on his screen. Noisy old farts, he thought with annoyance.

"General Edwin Cross," the middle one greeted, he was higher of the other two to his left and right. He was also a pain in the ass and always hated the General, for whatever reason, Edwin didn't know why.

"Council-man Johnson, always a pleasure to see you, sir," Edwin lied smoothly. "I can assure you I have the situation with Captain Cross under control."

"That's not for you to decide, General," a cooled voice said, "harboring a _Yautja_ is a serious offense, one that is even punishable by death."

The word death made the General stomach turned, but he didn't let any sign of emotions show on his face.

"The _Yautja_ is a pup, I already place the subject in sector zero, the creature is heavily guarded by my most trusted men." The General informed, hoping to shift the subject of his daughter away from the council men. "The _Yautja_ is albino, rare for its kind, but an abomination to their eyes. It was left to die on Earth."

The council men turn and mumbled to themselves, having the General shift nervously in his chair.

"And your daughter's punishment, General?" asked Council-man Johnson.

Edwin frowned, they addressed Akira as his daughter and not Captain. The shitty old farts, they wanted him to know that it was his daughter they were going to punish, not just another officer.

"Captain Cross already received ten lashes for the alien," he said coolly. "If you like for me to strip her of her title as well..."

"Let's not be so hasty now, General," Johnson interrupted with a smirk. "We have other plans for your daughter, Captain Cross."

Underneath the polished table, the General his fists clenched hard until his knuckles turned white. It would have been easy to stripped Akira of her title, only then can he keep a close eye on her.

"And what plan do you have for Captain Cross?" he managed to look bored while asking the question.

Edwin watched Johnson takes out a file and flipped it open. His gut tightened even more at the unknown danger for his only child.

"Three days ago we received a distress call from a Colony, fifteen miles from your area. We want Captain Cross and a small group of soldiers to go and help General Sage with the problem. We tried communicating with the Colony, but no answer." Johnson explained, looking through the file. "Captain Cross is to leave immediately tonight for the trip."

At the news, Edwin felt his jaw tic. A distress called from a Colony...no further communication when answered. The General knew the story well when a colony didn't answer.

It only meant one thing...

"Will that be all, council men?" he addressed each one with a hard glare.

Johnson sat back, obviously enjoying the anger behind the General's one eye.

"That will be all, for now, General Edwin," he smirked before ending communication.

As soon as the screen went black, the enraged General slammed his arm through the table, breaking it in half. His Lieutenant wisely stepped out of his General's way, watching him destroy what's left of the table with just one fist alone. By the time he was done, the General didn't even break a sweat or blood.

"Those fuckers!" he roared.

For the first time in his life, Edwin felt helpless and scared, two emotions that didn't set well with him. With another curse, he slammed his fist into the plasma screen, wishing instead it was Johnson's head.

"Bring my men in here at once!" he growled at his second in command.

He saluted his General before rushing out the door. He only hoped the office will be in one piece when he returned.

...

Cross watched with interest as her father's men leave hastily from Sector Zero, leaving it unguarded. Was it a trap? Did they know she cornered a scientist and stolen his key-card before knocking him out?

No matter...

Watching the last guard to leave, Cross made sure the corridor were empty before approaching the Sector Zero door. Sliding the key-card in the control panel, the machine beeped and flashed a green light before sliding open for her. Rushing in, she slid the card one more time before setting it to lock and resetting the code number. Satisfied that no one can enter without her password; Cross strolled through the white lab quarter and went straight for the computer. Typing in the subject, Cross located what station level her son was in. Switching to the security camera, she sighed in relief when a video showed her son in a glass cell. He was sitting in the corner with his arms hugging his knees to his chest.

"I'm coming, Connor," she whispered to the screen before leaving.

It didn't take her long to find the station. Sliding in the key-card, Cross rushed in and locked it behind her. The scientists all shot out of their chairs at the sight of an enraged Cross. Without hesitation, she pointed her twin Bersa at the scientists, their hands shot up in the air without hesitation.

"Out!" she growled, ushering them out the door before locking the door and entering a new code. That should buy her some time.

"Mom!"

Cross's heart jump at the sound of her son's voice, her eyes swelled at the sight of him locked in that glass cell at the center of the room. Both his claw hands were pressed up against the glass, his mandibles lifted up into a version of his own smile. Strolling through the small room, Cross found the main computer and slid the card in before entering the code. The glass door hissed before opening up.

"Connor!" she sighed his name when he rushed into her arms. Despite his body resembling a five year old child, the strength in those arms told her a whole different story. But she didn't care; Cross didn't realize she missed her son so much.

"You came for me!" he trilled, his red eyes hue with love and respect for his mother.

Cross pulled back with a teasing smile. "Well if you were thinking I was going to abandon you, think again, little man. How many times do I gotta tell you you're my son and I will always be there for you?"

With a whimpered, Connor buried his face against her chest. "I cause you nothing but trouble and still you love me... You're the best mom in the universe!"

Her heart swelled, but now wasn't the time to get emotional. Standing to her full height, Cross hostler one of her twin and withdrew her katana.

"We gotta go, son," she told him in a firm voice, letting him know about the danger coming.

His red eyes were wide with excitement and fear, but he gave her a firm nod.

They turned to leave but stopped.

Cross thrust her son behind her without hesitation, but he let out a cub-like roar, letting them know he wasn't afraid.

General Edwin and four of his men, including his second, stood calmly at the entrance. But what puzzled Cross was that none of them had their weapons out. In fact, it looked like they were waiting for something; she just wished she knew what.

General Edwin made a grunt noise, but his men took it as a message to leave, leaving the three of them alone.

Cross never lower her katana at her father's approached.

To shock her even further, her father calmly reached for a nearby chair and sat down. His head jerk to the two empty chairs in front of him.

"Put away that sword and have a seat," he ordered in a deadly calm voice.

Cross hesitated, but obeyed. Her son only gasps before Cross took him by the hand and walked toward her father. Keeping an eye on the General, Cross sat herself and her son across from the stony General.

"I have a proposal for you, Captain."

Cross frowned. "General Edwin _never_ make proposal with the enemies."

His gray eye snapped in anger. "There's one thing my enemies didn't have."

Cross felt herself being torn between happiness and dread at her father's words.

Her father shook his head and closes his eye in weariness. For the first time ever her father looked his age. Even for a man in his late fifties, her father never looked _this_ old...until today.

"I loved you...the best way I knew how," he explained, his voice lowed and weary. "Your mother, God rests her soul, passed away when you were only six. I didn't know what to do with a grieving child, so I did what I did best; I put you on training with me and my men. And in a matter of weeks you were hell bent on surpassing everyone in class. I was proud of you."

Cross couldn't stop it if she wanted, her heart swelled with pride, knowing that her father loved her was one thing, but for him to be proud and admitted it, now where's the reply button to hear him say those words again.

Connor tensed when the General reached for something in his coat and brought out a small device. He recognized it as a recorder.

"The council-men have decided you're a further use to them." General Edwin watched his daughter carefully before pushing play on the recorder. "I requested they sent me the message of the distress called before it got cut off."

_"We're in need of dire assistance, please this is an emergency! We're being over taken by..."_

A loud blood chilling scream, followed by an eerie piercing screeching before the communication went into a dead static.

Connor scraped back in his chair and let out a low hissed. Cross, on the other hand, frowned at the unknown sound. It didn't sound like any _Yautja_ she knows.

"Sorry, General, but I'm not familiar with the creature at the end of the message."

Holding the recorder in his hand, the General replayed the creature's screeching over and over again with a look of pure hatred.

"That thing you're hearing is called _Xenomorph_, but parasitic is what I like to called them," he spat and turned his cold gray eye at Connor. "They're worst then _Yautja_."

Cross scowled, those things were more dangerous than the _Yautja_?

"They're roughly around seven feet tall with a large banana shape head and a muscular tail with a spear at the end. The drones serve their Queen and bring her hosts to use for her...babies. Hosts for their babies or food to eat, but that's not the worst part...their blood is made of acid, something you want to avoid when killing one up close."

Her father went to the computer and brought up an image of the creature and its offspring. Beside her, Connor's body became tense, his claws digging into the leather of the chair.

"Their offspring's are just as dangerous as their adult. They're quick to latched on to your face and implant their embryo into your body. In a matter of hours they burst out of your chest, killing you instantly."

"Of all my twenty-one years, General, how is it I've never came across one?"

The General let out a rare chuckle. "Simple, the Colony that called for the distress help is Colony 34, they're known to run illegal experiments, _Xenomorph_ just happens to be one of them."

"And why is it that no one's stop them?" she demanded.

"_Well_, illegal to us, but not to the council-men and higher military. They want to control the _Xenomorph_ like you would a dog," he explained. "To control that type of army would make you unstoppable in any war. And to the reason why you never came across one...is because I will not allowed that _filth_ into my Colony. I fought tooth and nail against the Councils and won. Most Colonies are infested with those things because their scientists want to experiment on them."

Cross shuddered at the thought if one ever did manage to get into her Colony. Connor, sensing his mother's distress, rubbed his crown forehead against her arm and let out a soft purred. If her father heard, he didn't comment on it.

"What kind of mission is this, General?" Cross hated to asked, but deep inside she knew the answer.

Edwin turned away from the image on the computer and felt his throat tightening. The dreadful look in his daughter's eyes was enough to make his heart wrench.

Clearing his throat roughly, the General decided it was time to let him daughter know of her upcoming mission. "The councilmen assigned you and a small group of team to investigate Colony thirty-four..."

Cross already knew what was happening when her father played the recorder. She knew the mission involved her and from that one look in her father's eye, he didn't think she'll survive.

"I'm not leaving Connor..."

"Akira!"

Both Cross and Connor flinched at the bellow the General uttered, it was loud enough to shake the very walls. She watched wearily as her father stood up, towering over at seven foot eight.

"You don't think I don't know why you came here, it's obvious you're trying to escape with this _thing_," he waved a careless hand at Connor's direction who growled in returned. "It will only get in your way. It will have to stay here."

"No! I won't let you or your damn scientists run experiments on him!"

General Edwin growled low in his throat. "I did mention earlier about a proposal, Captain."

"Yes, General," Cross muttered.

"Listen good, I will only say once. Go on this mission, come back safe and I'll let you keep your _pet_."

Cross's eyes widened in shock, beside her, Connor trilled his suspicious.

"But, if news come you're dead, then so will your pet," he glared at a scowling Connor.

"I accept," Cross stood up from her chair, Connor only whimpered.

"Mom, don't do this!" Connor instantly protests, his heart racing in fear for the safety of his mother.

Cross flashed her son a reassuring smile, her fingers playing with his dreadlocks. His purred vibrated down her arm, but the worried look in his eyes didn't fade.

"I promise I will return, baby," she whispered, gently stroking his dreadlocks.

Connor shook his head, his throat letting out a small whimper. "I don't want you to go…"

Sighing, Cross pulled back from her son's embrace and held him back in arm's length. "You mustn't doubt me, Connor; you have to trust me to return to you."

Stubbornly, the little _Yautja_ shook his head.

She gave her son a stern look. "Connor, you truly believe I will fail in this mission?" she asked in a firm voice, "You see me as a failure who will return in a body bag?"

Connor breath hitched at the thought of seeing his mother's body return to him. He truly wanted to believe her strong enough to survive this mission, but something in his gut was telling him she wouldn't make it back. Looking into her purple eyes, Connor didn't want to cower or beg his mother to stay with him. He knew if he did, he would dishonor her skills as a Captain. Especially with the General standing there, Connor has to force his emotion in check. Straightening his back, the little _Yautja_ saluted his mother and Captain.

General Edwin was a man who rarely gets shocked. But seeing a _Yautja_ salute his daughter almost made him stumble back in surprise.

"There is no one out there who can defeat you," he trilled, his red eyes shooting glares in the General's direction. "You will survive and return, your words is your honor."

Cross couldn't help but smiled at the warmth of her son's words. Standing to her full height, Cross turned to her father and gave him a firm nod.

"I'm ready to leave for my mission, General."


	7. Preparation

"I've selected for you the men who will be accompanying you on the mission."

Cross listened to her father's words while watching her men ready the helicopter. After accepting the mission, Connor was to stay with Kelly until she returned. Hopefully he wouldn't cause poor Kelly any trouble.

"I believe you know some of these men."

At his words, Cross returned her attention to the General's words. Immediately, Cross recognized Percy and Constantine standing in line with three other men.

Percy grinned at her in acknowledgment.

Constantine winked at her.

The other three men Cross recognized as her father's best men.

"Captain, I want you to meet Ethan, Victor and David…"

As the General was introducing the men, each one acknowledged her with a nod. Cross was pleased to know each one was dedicated to their General. Ethan, she come to find specialized in long range shooting, aka Sharp Shooter. David specialized in explosives. And Victor, much to Cross's delight, had fought the _Xenomorph_ before and know much about them, he was definitely going to come in handy for Cross.

"The mission is simple, rescue any surviving civilians, get out and nuke the place." The General explained to everyone, although his one gray eye stayed on Cross. "General Cage will be there when your group arrives, his men are containing the parasites from the outside, but it's your job, Captain, to nuke them from the inside."

Cross took in the information with a nod. Rescue any survivors, plant the place with bombs and leave before blowing it up to kingdom come. It sounded _really_ simple, but she knew better. Cross was about to go up against something she's never face before, something even more dangerous than the _Yautja_, her father had said. Cross couldn't help but feel a trilled of fear and excitement shooting through her blood at the upcoming mission.

At the sound of the helicopter blades whirling, Cross watched each of her men board the craft, when she made a move towards it, a heavy hand on her shoulder stop her in mid-step. With the loud piercing sound of the helicopter, the General jerked his head toward a more private area. Cross frowned but followed the General towards the edge of the opened courtyard, the sound of the helicopter can be heard, but at the moment she couldn't hear it at all.

"I have something for you," the General suddenly said.

Cross watched as the General parted his long black coat, revealing a sheathed black katana at his side. Un-attaching it from his side, Cross watched with wide and eager eyes as her father held the beautiful katana at arm's length before unsheathing it in a smooth motion. Cross eyes marveled at the beauty of the blade. Twenty-seven inched of stainless blade shined against the evening sun, but what caught Cross's attention was the sculpted handle features a solid silver plated talon coordinate with the silver plated open mouth dragon. Her eyes glowed in delight at the end of the black scale handle was the sight of the dragon's head. Just in general, the blade was absolutely sick.

"The proper name for this katana is Dragon Claw. I modified it for your mission," her father explained. "I made sure to test it before presenting it to you."

At his words, the General hands her the katana. Cross made sure to bowed her head before accepting her father's gift. To her surprise the blade was light and easy to maneuver with a simple flick of her wrist. Studying the blade more closely, it was only than, Cross see the blade had little scale like marking indented to the side. Unable to help herself, she chuckled when she also see that the sheathed had dragon's scales patterns on it.

_Dragon's Claws, indeed_, she thought with amusement.

"The blade can withstand the acid blood the parasites spews off," he furthered explained calmly. "Just be sure to keep your distance when you attack."

She nodded before sheathing the blade and attaching it to her side with her other katana. "Thank you, General," she bowed her head further to show her respect.

The General arched a thick bushy brow at her two katana. "I hope those aren't your only weapons, Captain."

Cross straightened before flashing him a smile before showing him her Olympic Arms OA-93 pistol holstered to her side and her twin Bersa attached to each her thighs.

He nodded his approval. "When it comes to it, killing those parasites long range is best."

"Yes, General," she took in the information with a nod.

"Also, beware of General Cage, that bastard can't be trusted."

She nodded. "Thanks for the information, General."

Edwin gave a curt nod, his throat tightening as he watched his daughter walked towards the helicopter. Swallowing down the urged to call her back, his eye continued to watch her as she board the craft and within minutes it started to airborne. His nails bit hard into his clenched fists at the urge to cry out his rage and frustration. The cold, harsh General suddenly realized that this might be the last time he sees his only child. The knowledge that she might not make it back tore something in him that he thought long dead, since the passing of his wife.

_(Flash Back)_

_The newly General Edwin Cross pace anxiously paced back and forth in front of the medic center with a worried frown. His gut clenched every time he heard his young wife agonizing cries of pain behind the closed door. Running his hand through his thick black hair for the hundredth time, Edwin continued to call himself a coward for not being there to hold his wife's hand through her labor._

_Edwin stared down at his hand and winced at the blood crescent marked his wife had left when he was in there with her. She had stubbornly refused to scream at every contraction she had, the only signed of her pain were the grimaced and tears she shed. Until finally she begged him to leave, he knew she didn't want him to witness her pain. His wife, always so stubborn and strong-willed, was what he loved most about her. Respecting her wish, he was actually glad to leave, but now he was regretting it. The moment the doors closed behind him, her piercing scream was enough to stab his very heart._

_The labor went on for hours and to Edwin, it felt like an eternity. Until finally, the nurse came out the door with a smile, much to Edwin's relief. Following the nurse through the door, he winced at the strong scent of blood. Upon entering, his one gray eye shot towards the bed where his wife laid with a small bundled in her arms. At her sight, his heart swelled with love and job._

_Hitoma Izumi was his love at first sight. The black hair beauty was a challenge from the very beginning when she was transferred from another Colony. It took him a full year before he finally convinced the stubborn young woman on a date and it only took him a month to ask for her hand in marriage. And now she was his wife._

_"Are you just going to stand there all day and stare or are you going to come here and greet your daughter?" her haughty voice said from the hospital bed._

_Chuckling deep his throat, the new father approached the bed and stared down the two from his great height. His new family, his heart swelled with pride. Bending down, he brushes a tender kiss on his wife's forehead. With shaky fingers, he carefully parted the blanket from his daughter's face and grinned when the new born baby screwed her face angrily and wailed. Smiling, Edwin watched his wife lower her hospital gown and brought the wailing infant to her nipple. He couldn't help but watched in fascination as his daughter greedily drank from her mother's breast._

_"She's so… wrinkly," he frowned, but smile with pride at the full set of black hair his daughter already had._

_Hitoma laughed. "Don't worry, she won't be wrinkly forever," she assured her husband. "Have you decided what to name her?"_

_He sighed, tilting his head to the side. "I thought we already talked about this…"_

_"But I want to make sure before we go through it," she said._

_He chuckled. "But I like the name, beside, your father would approve of it."_

_She shot him an amused look. "Still kissing ass to my dad, husband?"_

_"You can't blame me!" he laughed. "Besides, I like the name."_

_She nodded and stares down at her daughter with a loving smile. "Then that settles it, welcome to the world Akira Cross."_

_(Flash Back End)_

"Come back home, daughter," General Edwin Cross whispered, staring as the helicopter took off. "I will be waiting until you return…"

Cross continued to watch her father even after the helicopter lifted into the air. Her eyes swelled at the sight of him standing there, alone with his one eye staring at her as well. And for a brief moment, Cross could have sworn her father was holding back tears of his own before the helicopter took off.

With the image of her father still haunting her, Cross leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Her mind must have been playing with her, since when did the General ever cried for anyone except her mother?

"How are you feeling?"

At the sound of Constantine's voice, she turned her head to see him sitting beside her with a smile. "Exhausted, but other than that, I'm fine."

Constantine didn't buy her fake smile, but decided to let it go. It wasn't the mission that troubled her, he knew that for sure. Perhaps it was her adopted son she was worried for or maybe it was her father.

Maybe it was both.

Knowing her, Constantine didn't bother to voice his words and instead took her hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. Without even realizing it, Cross squeezed his hand in return before closing her eyes.

From beneath her thick eyelashes, she studied their intertwined fingers and suddenly felt her heart give a jerk. Odd though, she never noticed this before. Damn, now wasn't the time to get all touchy feely when she was on a mission! Unfortunately, Cross's brows furrowed when she noticed a red-stained bandaged around her Lieutenant's wrist.

"What happen there?"

Constantine didn't bother trying to cover it up. "When news came to me of your whipping…the General saw to it personally that I be restrained," he chuckled dryly.

Cross winced. "I'm sorry."

His fingers over hers tightened. "Don't be, Captain."

_What did I ever do to deserve you_? She thought painfully. It would be so easy to love him as much as he loved her. Things would have been easier, right? Women would _kill_ to have a man like Constantine and she have him! But why couldn't she love him?

Unknown to Cross, Constantine was watching her pretty face play out different types of emotions. It was rare to watch her exposed herself so much, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Constantine wasn't stupid; he knew his Captain didn't love him. They've been Captain and Lieutenant for four years and lovers for six! He already accepted the fact that he wasn't the only man she'd taken to her bed. But unknown to her, she was the only woman he's taken to his since their first night. His wrists still burned from when the General had put the restrained on him.

_(Flash Back…)_

_"Dammit, let me out of here!" Constantine yanked at the chains clapped around his wrists._

_"That's enough, Lieutenant."_

_At the commanding voice, Constantine stopped and frowned at the sight of the General standing at the cell entrance._

_"You can't do this to her, you can't!" he pleaded. It was a weak signed, but Constantine didn't care at the moment. "Let me take her place…"_

_"You think I haven't thought of that?" General Edwin bit out harshly. "Believe me, Lieutenant; I would rather have you take the lashes instead of my daughter."_

_"Then why won't you?" he growled, not caring that he was being disrespectful to his commanding officer. "Please, General, I knew of her harboring a Yautja, I'll gladly take her place!"_

_Constantine watched the General's eyes grow darker, his scarred lips pulled back into grim lines._

_The restraining Lieutenant yanked at his chains. "Please, I love your daughter…let me do this…"_

_Constantine didn't get the chance to finish his sentence; especially since the General's meaty fingers were wrapped around his throat._

_"You think I never knew of your infidelity with my daughter?" The General growled, his fingers tightening around the Lieutenant's throat. "I should kill you where you stand."_

_Already Constantine felt his windpipe being crushed under the hand of his General. The looked in his cold gray eye convinced him he was minutes away from death's door when suddenly the General let's go. Instantly Constantine coughs and sucks in precious air through his abused throat._

_"But it's your love for my daughter that I'm sending you with her on the mission she's been assigned to." General Edwin announced out of the blue, "Bring her back alive and I'll allow you to be with her…"_

_"Even marry her?" Constantine dared to ask._

_"One step at a time," he snapped. "Do you accept?"_

_Constantine didn't hesitate. "I accept."_

_(Flash Back End…)_

Two hours later they finally reached their destination. Cross brow furrowed at the sight of the Colony below them. Even from the distance, Cross and her team seen the smokes. As the helicopter landed, the Captain noticed soldiers had already built a wall surrounding the infested Colony. Cross and her team was greeted by General Cage and his men.

General Cage had heard all about Captain Cross, the daughter of the fearsome General of Colony 28. Upon closer look, the General studied the young woman standing in front of him. Ice beauty was the first thing to come to mind. The girl's unusual purple eyes caught his undivided attention. Never have he seen anything like it, especially with the way it glowed. Her black-blue hair pulled back in a tight French braid. The Captain was famous for using katana, as rumored said, he spied the two sheathed katana at her sides; he was sorely tempted to ask her to fight.

"Are you done looking, General Cage?"

At her cold voice, General Cage snapped his attention back to the scowling Captain with a smirk. "Can't blame a man, Captain," he clicked his tongue, "Now, let's us get down to business."

"Yes, I'm aware of the mission they have for me and my men," she informed him abruptly. "The _Xenomorph_ infestation will be taken care of as soon as I take care of any surviving civilians."

The General scoffed. "I highly doubt there are any survivors, Captain," he remarked dryly. "I have my men ready the high explosives for your team to use."

Cross and her team followed the General into a near-by tent where a small team was inside monitoring the actives inside the infested Colony. The General drew out a map of the Colony on a table; it was the building plan of the Colony.

"The tech thought it best if you plant the explosives in these four areas," he pointed out on the building structure. "The collapse and explosion of the Colony will hopefully kill any parasites in there."

Cross noticed he was pointing to the boiler room underneath the Colony. Beside her, Victor, one of her father's men, bit out a curse.

General Cage looked up from the plan at the Private's curse. "Is there a problem, Private?"

Victor looked to his Captain who gave him a nod to answer. "Aye, sir, I just so happened to fought with the _Xeno_ for half my life. Boiler room, sir, is where they nest their youngling and where the Queen's slumbered."

"I don't see a problem, Private," the General's sharp eyes turned to Cross. "Is there a problem for you as well, Captain?"

On the outside, Cross wore a calm expression, but on the inside, she was pissed. The General obviously didn't care if they lived or die, all he wanted was to be rid of the infestation. "Can I ask a question, General?" she asked politely.

General Cage hesitated for a moment, but gave a curt nod.

"The detonations for the explosives, General, are we the only one who can activate it or do _you_ have a spare somewhere in this room?" she asked in a cold voice. "I would like to know if there is a time limit you have for me and my men."

Everyone grew quiet at the Captain's question, both his men and hers. At her calm voice, the General felt his eye twitched. _Clever, little girl_, he thought with bitter amusement. General Cage never had the intention of revealing to the Captain of his Plan B. Should her team failed, the General can activate the explosives from a safe distant and watch the Colony blow to kingdom come.

"You have an hour and a half to complete your mission; my men will plant a device on you to monitor your heart. Should all six flat lines the explosives in your possession will be detonated by me."

A grimed smile crept over her lips. "Thank you for the information, General."

He grunted. "My men will see to it you be fitted in a proper attire before you enter the gates of hell."

"How comforting," Percy muttered beneath his breath.

Cross watched the General leave and felt her fists clenched in anger. _Only an hour and a half, huh_? She mentally shook her head, she was pretty sure it will only be half an hour before he decides to press the button.

Not only does she have to worried about those damn _Xenomorph_, but she _also_ have to worried about the damn trigger happy General Cage.

Fuck this with a capital _F_.

...

The gears the General had Cross and her team wearing was similar to a SWAT uniform, except the black armors on her chest and legs and arms were surprisingly light. The masks he brought in were also similar to the SWAT uniform, but the mouth piece was modified for heavier protection against the _Face_ _Huggers_. If anything, the masks reminded Cross of a JT Elite Radar Mask the kids used when they played paint ball gun. It wasn't she was complaining, but she actually glad for it. Cross didn't want anything sticking into her mouth and getting her pregnant. Just thinking about it made her shuddered in disgust.

After dressing in her new gears, Cross strapped on her two katana to her back, while she was strapping on her swords, Constantine had hosteled her twin Bersa to her thighs. With her Olympic Arms OA-93, Cross strapped that on to her arm.

"Captain, I've already activated your team's heart monitor," one of the technician said from his computer. "Everything's online."

At his words, Cross felt the small device attached to her naked chest from above her chest armor. Should one of them die, it would automatically alert General Cage. But it wasn't just the General who had a device to alert him, Cross had one of the technician attached one to her wrist. Looking down at it she smiled at the five red blinking lights.

"They're ready to drop us in the hot zone, Captain," Constantine announced beside her.

She nodded and pulled on her protective mask. "Let's go."


	8. Love it or Hate it

"Connor, do I have to restrain you from leaving the room?"

Kelly watched nervously as Connor paced back and forth restlessly in her small living room. The little _Yautja_ flared in annoyance at the nurse before resuming his pacing. With a defeated sigh, Kelly sat herself on the couch.

"I don't mean to be so annoying, Aunt Kelly," he muttered angrily. "I can't help but feel there's something wrong."

Kelly was alert now. "What do you mean?"

Growling, Connor shook his head, sending his dreads flying in his frustration. Kelly was about to demand he answer when a beep at her door alerted her of a visitor. Leaving the couch, she answered the door and took a step back at the sight of a stone face General.

"General Edwin," she greeted with a small nod. "What can I do for you?"

The General's gray eye wasn't staring on her; in fact, he was glaring at the albino _Yautja_ who was glaring right back at him.

"What the hell do you want?" the little _Yautja_ growled.

"It's obvious my daughter didn't teach you any manners," he remarked dryly, shutting the door behind him.

"My mother taught me always to be polite and respectful towards those who deserved it," Connor bit out, his mandible twitching in irritation.

If the General heard, he chose to ignore it. "Nurse Rose, if you can kindly give us some privacy, please."

Kelly hesitated.

"It's alright, Aunt Kelly," Connor assured her. "I can take care of myself."

_You're every inch your mother, kid_, Kelly thought with pride before leaving the two alone.

"And what can I do for the _almighty_ General?" the little _Yautja_ asked sarcastically.

Edwin's brows furrowed at the disrespectful _Yautja_. Perhaps it was time to show the little runt his most prized trophy.

"Follow me," growled the General before leaving the small apartment.

Connor eyed him suspiciously but followed him outside the apartment. Walking through the corridors, he wondered where the General was leading him. Connor was careful to keep his distant while trailing behind the towering male.

"I can smell you, you know?"

At the General's harsh voice, Connor stopped in his track. "Excuse me?" unconsciously, the little _Yautja_ sniffed himself, did he really smelled?

"I can smell your fear," he replied in a calm voice. "You must not let your enemy smell your fear, it shows you're weak and easy prey."

At his words Connor flinched. He hated that the General viewed him as weak. A growl rumbled in his throat.

"Don't take it as a threat, runt," he bit out angrily. "You give off your fear so easily, when you're in the field you must learn to control your emotion. Never and I mean _never_…let your emotions rule you."

Odd, if Connor didn't know better, it was almost as if the General was _trying_ to give him some good advice.

"How are you to protect my daughter when you let your emotion rule you?" the General challenged arrogantly. "You, whose species are _supposed_ to be superior, failed in your mission because you let your emotion take you over!"

Connor growled, his fists clenching. "I'm not emotional!"

General Edwin grunted. "You were practically clinging to my daughter like a life line when I informed her of her mission!"

Connor winced. "That's not…"

"Shut up!" General Edwin turned his attention to the elevator in front of him and entered the codes. "There's something I want you to see, something I hope will give you education in your species."

The elevator's door slide opened, the General was the first to entered. Connor hesitated for a brief second before going in, the door closed behind him. They stood there in silence throughout the whole ride. Connor fidgets with his claws nervously. He gave a start when the doors finally slide opened, revealing a dimly lit quarter. Inside the quarter, Connor felt his mandibles sagged in shock and horror.

Inside was a skeleton structure of a full grown _Yautja_ in a display case. The _Yautja_, Connor judged to be seven feet tall, but what caught his eyes was the fact the creature had its head removed. Whoever put the skeleton bones together made it a known fact that the _Yautja_ was killed by getting decapitated. Behind the skeleton appeared to be its armors and weapons on the wall. Connor didn't realize he'd approached the display case until he heard the doors behind him close shut.

"What you're staring at is a full grown _Yautja_," The General announced, startling Connor. "He came to Earth to hunt; unfortunately, he chose the wrong territory. Captain Cross made sure it was his last."

Connor's heart lodge in his throat at the news, his mother was the one who killed this _Yautja_?

"Do you hate her?" the General taunted. "Do you hate knowing she killed one of your species?"

Shocking to Connor and the General, the little _Yautja_ answered without hesitation. "No, in fact, I'm proud of her. She was protecting the Colony; she did what she had to do." Connor's mandibles twitched into a smile. "If you think seeing the dead body of a _Yautja_ will make me hate my own mother, you're wrong."

General Edwin's brows furrowed in anger.

Connor shook his head at his puzzled expression. "You don't get it, do you, General?"

"What don't I get?" he snapped.

"I love my mother. She'd who I want to be when I grow up," he explained, his red eyes shining with pride. "In face, just looking at her kill makes me proud of her!"

The General grunted. "And why is that?"

"She defended her territory like any good Captain would do," Connor nodded to himself. "And this shows her victory."

"Indeed," the General agreed and squatted down to the _Yautja's_ level. "Have my daughter ever told you the story how I achieved my scars?"

Connor's red eyes darted to the General's scarred face, the three ugly claws running down the right side of his face was truly hideous. The black eye patch he wore covered his useless eye. Once again, Connor was tempted to ask him to remove it.

"No, my mom never told me your story."

"Perhaps I'll tell you another time then," the General stood back up.

Connor bit back his disappointment, but decided to change the topic. "How do you know so much about _Yautja_?"

The General grunted, his cold gray eye narrowing down at him. "To know your enemy's weakness, you must study them."

Without warning the General's fingers wrapped themselves around Connor's neck. The little _Yautja_ claws instantly dug into his thick wrist in an attempt to remove him, the General hardly seemed to notice Connor's struggles or his own blood dripping down his arm.

"Do you really want to be like Captain Cross?" he snarled as he lifted the little _Yautja_ to his eye level. "My daughter may trained you, but it's obvious you lack the skills to use it when in combat."

"I've never been in combat," Connor grunted, struggling to breathe through his mandibles. "Let me go!"

With a snarl of disgust, the General threw Connor across the room. The _Yautja_ grunted when his back hit the wall. Using the wall to support him, Connor winced at the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

_"Even when injured, Connor, never show your back to your enemy. Stay strong and concentrate on your opponent, never show any signs of weakness."_

At the sound of his mother's voice, Connor snapped and glared his eyes at the General and flared his mandibles in a roar.

Seeing the heated hatred in the _Yautja's_ red eyes, the General grinned. _So, you do have some fire in there after all_. With a chuckle, he spread out his arms in an invitation. "C'mon, _Yautja_, show me how strong you are!"

With a snarl, Connor rushed toward his enemy. Grunting his disappointment, the General side step and smacked the _Yautja_ in the back of his head and watched him fall with a cry.

"You probably don't pay attention during training, do you?" the General mocked, eyeing his fallen opponent with annoyance.

_"Remember, Connor, never rush into your opponent, that's the quickest way to die."_

He grimaced at his mother's voice and felt his heart fluttered with shame.

"Does my daughter coddle you during training? Is that why you're so weak?" The General taunted in disgust.

Connor's mandibles flared in anger.

The General threw back his head and laugh. "Pathetic, and here I was worried that you might actually do some damage!"

_"Now remember, Connor, your opponent may taunt you during battle, but you must always keep your calm. While he's yapping away, look for an opening," his mother tilted her head to the side with an amused smile. "The cocky ones always do."_

Connor's sharp red eyes studied the area around the General while he continued to babble on. Suddenly, the _Yautja's_ eyes caught his opening. With a roar, Connor charged towards the General and quickly ducked under his massive swinging arm and rolled underneath him. As quick as a cat, Connor jumps to his feet and climbed on the General's back and straddled his shoulder. Hanging on to his hair, Connor balled his fist and with all his might slammed his fist at the General's head.

The General's shoulders shook, not in pain but with laughter. Reaching behind him, the General grasp the _Yautja's_ dreadlocks and plucked him off him like a bug. Connor cursed and kicks as the General easily held him up at arm's length.

Connor snarled at the sight of the male's amused face. "Maybe there is hope for you, little pup," the General admitted bitterly.

With a curse, the General released Connor's dreads. The little _Yautja_ easily landed on his feet. Rubbing his sore head, Connor watched the General wearily as he made his way to the display glass and stare at the dead _Yautja_.

"Why do you hate the _Yautja_ so much?"

At his question, the General's body tensed.

Staring at his stony back, Connor continued. "I mean, I'm sure there's a reason why. Humans hunt animals and display them as trophies; it's natural for _your_ species. And the _Yautja_ hunt humans and display them as trophies because it is natural to _their_ species."

A growl rumbled in the General's throat in warning, but the little _Yautja_ was relentless. "No, your hatred for them is something much more personal," Connor studied, cocking his head to the side. "Tell me, General, what did they do to you?"

The General continued to remain silent, all except for his low rumbling growl. Gathering his courage, Connor took a step forward. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" Inhaling deeply, Connor mandibles sagged at the scent the General was releasing, it both stunned and pleased the little _Yautja_. "You're _ashamed_ of something…"

Connor quickly jumped back at the roar the General released. No, Connor wasn't frightened of the General, but it was his roar, it almost sounded…_inhuman_.

Things were starting to get _very_ interesting.

"Well, _well_, General," Connor sneered, "It's seemed I'm not the only one who can't control his emotions."


	9. Into Hell's Mouth

It's been four days since Colony 34 been infested with the _Xenomorph_. Upon entering the silent courtyard Cross was surprised and relieved to see no bodies in sight. Looking over her shoulder, the Captain watched as General Cage had his men closed the gate behind them. At the sound of a hum meant they've activated the electric shield, closing off anything trying to escape.

"No bodies in sight," Percy muttered, cocking his Franchi SPAS-12.

"This is nothing new to me," Victor snarled, his hand adjusting the visors over his mask. "I've seen this hundreds of times, the _Xeno_ have taken everyone deep into the hive they created within the Colony."

Constantine frowned behind his mask. "Are you saying everyone's dead?"

Victor grunted. "It's been four days; it's most likely everyone's is."

At the news, Cross's gut dropped. Thinking of the families living here now dead, awoke something inside the silent Captain. Looking around the courtyard she can easily image children running through here playing with one other while their parents watched over them. Their death could've easily been prevented if only those damn scientists and militaries didn't bring in those parasites! All of this could have been prevented!

Cocking her Olympic Arms OA-93, Cross threw her protective mask over her face before heading toward the entry of the Colony. Her men followed her close behind, their watchful eyes scanning the area around them. Entering the code on control panel, Cross quickly took a stepped back when the doors hummed before opening. A dark gasping hole was the only thing to greet the cautious team.

"Constantine."

At her word, her Lieutenant stepped forward and threw out his flamethrower and fired. The entrance lit up at the angry red flame, but it was enough for Cross. As the fire died, the Captain signal for her men to turn on their infrared on their visors. Pressing the button on the side of her mask, Cross's vision went from pitch black to clear as day.

"Make sure your weapons are loaded," Cross ordered before entering the code to lock the door behind them.

Her men nodded, their weapons resting on their shoulder. Cross scanned the room they were in and winced at the sight of blood, they were practically all over the floor and walls. And still there wasn't a body in sight.

"At least they cleaned up after themselves," David, the explosives expert muttered and got an elbow from Ethan, the sharp shooter.

Cross shot him a glared; unfortunately he couldn't see it with her mask on. "Keep your humorless opinion to yourself," she growled.

The explosive expert tensed but nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain."

"What are those things covering the walls?"

At Percy's words, Cross's eyes glared at the black slimy sustains coated all over the walls. It almost reminded the Captain they were entering the belly of a beast. Beside her, Victor approached the wall and pressed a gloved finger to it.

"I'm still not sure, but the drones coat the stuff all over after they're done taking over a territory." Victor explained.

"Percy, scan for any life-form that are human."

At the ordered of his Captain, Percy brought out a small flat screen device and activated it. The screen lit up and instantly the sound of beeps can be heard.

"Life-form confirmed, Captain," Percy reported, "The signal is faint but there are some still alive in the Colony."

Victor grunted but still didn't say anything.

"How far are they?" asked Cross.

Percy ran his fingers over the screen. "Not far from us, but we still have to venture deeper to get the survivors."

Cross nodded. "Good. We should go."

"Lieutenant, we should split into teams," Cross said. "Rescue teams and bomb team."

At her words, he scowled. "Absolutely not, we stick together."

"Things will be done quicker if we split into teams."

Constantine rolled his eyes. "Haven't you seen movies where people split up and everybody dies because of it?"

"Now isn't the time to base things on movies," she snapped.

He bit back a cursed. "Strength in numbers, Captain, that's what we need."

Constantine wasn't about to tell Cross the real reason why he didn't want to split. Just the thought of having her out of his sight was enough to cause a panic to his poor heart.

"Listen to your Captain, Lieutenant," Ethan, the sharp shooter, growled. "You will follow her orders."

Constantine growled a curse. "We will not…"

"Enough, Constantine," she hissed and turned to her men. "David, Percy and Ethan, you three will go below and set up the explosives. Constantine and Victor, you will stay with me and find the survivors."

At her words, Constantine's body relaxed, it was suddenly easy to breathe again.

"Aye, Captain," the three men saluted.

Cross nodded. "Good luck and return safely. Remember we only have an hour and thirty minutes."

After that the two teams went their separate ways. Beside her, Constantine brought out his device to scan for the survivors. Upon walking deeper into the dark corridors, Cross made sure to have Constantine scanned for any alien life-form before turning the corners. Entering a room, they came to a halt at the horrible sight in front of them.

"Like I said, they capture you and bring you into the breeding chamber." Victor spat out bitterly.

Cross's eyes darken at the sight of bodies cocooned to the walls, some with their chests already busted opened with three foot eggs in front of them. Others already had _Face Huggers_ attached to them much to Cross's dread.

"Here we go," Victor growled.

At his words, Cross frowned when the wall came to life and two big _Xenomorph_ jumped down from the ceiling. Like the picture her father shown her, these creatures were seven foot in height with a long elongated cylindrical head. Their bodies had a skeletal structure to it and their tails was almost as long as it's body with a scorpion like hook at the end. The _Xeno_ hissed their glinting silver fangs at them.

Cross shouted the first thing to come to mind. "Kill them!"

All three sent rounds into the _Xeno_; the parasites hissed and climbed the wall. Cross quickly ordered Constantine to use the flamethrower, without hesitation her Lieutenant loaded the flamethrower before firing it off at the two _Xeno_. The creatures screeched before falling back down, their bodies engulfed in flames. Aiming her Olympic Arms OA-93 Cross put one in both their heads before watching it explode. At Cross shout to cover, all three drive behind an over turned bench. Three quickly backed away at the hissed and sizzles and watched the bench melt into nothing before them.

"Next time, don't do that," Victor huffed, his wide eyes staring at the two dead _Xeno_.

Constantine got to his feet, his hazel eyes scanning the room for any sign of the acid blood hitting the cocooned civilians. He was relieved and disgusted when he noticed it only hit the dead bodies.

"Constantine, burned up the eggs," she ordered.

He nodded and re-loads his flamethrower.

Cross quickly walked over to the cocooned civilians with no _Face Huggers_ and scanned them for any signs of infestation while Victor did the same with the others. Out of the twelve cocooned civilians, only three were cleaned.

"What do we do with the infected ones?"

Cross's brow furrowed in concerned. "Isn't there a way we can save them?"

Victor nodded. "Aye, but we don't know how long those things been implanted in them."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth when a blood chilling scream came from across the chamber. Everyone jumped at the sound and turned to see a young man struggling in his cocooned. His agonizing scream was enough to send chills down her spines. Already Cross can see something trying to ram it way through his chest. Without hesitation, she withdrew her Bersa and fired one in the suffering young man. The bullet went through the man's head and quickly ended his pain. But unfortunately, the _Chestburster_ came blood splashing out of the dead man's chest and came screeching on the floor. Victor aimed and fire at the little _Xeno_, the creature instantly dropped dead.

"Ugh, nasty little bugger," Victor shuddered.

Still staring at the _Xeno_, Cross couldn't take the chance of one of those things birthing and escaping on their way back to base. Killing a man because he was in agonizing pain was one thing, but having to do it while they're unconscious was another. Glancing at Constantine and Victor they, too, wore the same look.

With a nod, Cross turned away. "Victor…can you take care of it for me?"

Noticing the distress in his Captain's voice, the older soldier nodded. "Aye, Captain, just leave it to me."

Cross helped Constantine cut down the three clean civilians while Victor put the infected civilians out of their misery with a single shot to the chest. Cross noted the three to survive was one man and two women. The older man was in his late thirties while the two women were younger, both in their twenties.

The first one to awake was the brunette and she didn't wake up gently. The girl woke up with a hysterical scream, instantly Constantine retrained the girl who continues to bite and scratched at his arm. Her eyes wide with fright while she continue to fight the Lieutenant.

"Calm down, miss, calm down!" Cross repeated the words over and over again in hopes she can get it through her head that nothing bad was going to happen to her.

Unfortunately the screaming didn't stop even with Constantine's hand muffled over her mouth. Fear that it might attract more _Xeno_ Cross rear back her hand and gave the hysterical girl a sharp slap across the face. Her screaming lessens to pathetic whimpers.

"I need you to be quiet and calm down," Cross hissed behind her mask.

The girl's wide and frightened eyes snapped to hers. "Calm down? Calm down!" the girl screeched, "You just slapped me across the fucking face!"

Without warning Cross's hand shot out and clapped around the girl's annoying mouth. Leaning closer to her until their noses were inches apart, the Captain growled. "If you don't shut that mouth of yours I will personally shove one of those _Face Huggers_ down your throat, you get me?"

Whimpering the girl quickly nodded, it was a good thing to Cross that the girl was a quick learner. Releasing her mouth, the Captain stood up and glanced at the other two survivors.

"Percy, are you there?" she spoke through the little microphone implanted in her mask.

After a few second, a static replied came. "I'm here, Captain."

Cross sighed in relieve. "Good. How is everything?"

"We ran into some _Xenomorph_ action," the eager voice replied. "Other than that we're good here. We were even able to plant one of the explosives; we're on our way to the other side."

"Good," she muttered and glanced down at the time ticking on her wrist band. "We have an hour left, Percy, make it fast."

"Roger, Captain!"

Turning off the communicator, Cross walked over to the small group and said. "We have an hour left, I will carry on and look for more survivors, I need a volunteer to take these three back to base camp."

Both men hesitated and even with the masks, Cross knew they were glaring at each other.

Victor spoke first. "I have more experience with these parasites than you, I will watch the Captain's back."

"And I'm not questioning your skills, Private," Constantine bit out impatiently. "But I'm not leaving the Captain's side."

"Victor," she gave the Private a nod. "Take the civilians back to base."

Victor hesitated, even with her mask on; Victor didn't need to see that the General's daughter was giving him a determined look. With a sighed, he nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain. But I expect you to leave your com open for me."

Ushering the tired civilians up, the Captain watched the Private lead them down the dark corridors. Glancing over at her Lieutenant she couldn't help but grin.

"Stubborn," she muttered before reloading her twin Bersa.

Constantine chuckled and did the same.

"Ready?" she cocked her weapon.

Her Lieutenant switches his weapon from flamethrower to M576 buckshot. "Ready."

Going into the next chamber, they made their way down the dark corridors. Almost immediately they were greeted by screeching _Xeno_ charging towards them. The two quickly took aimed and fire, each hitting their targets from safe distance until one suddenly jump down the ceiling and tackled a surprised Cross. With a grunt Cross kicked the slimy creature across the face before jumping to her feet. The sprawl _Xeno_ lunged towards her. Quick as a cat, Cross unsheathed her Dragon Claw's katana and brought it down the creature's banana-like head. The _Xeno_ continue to squirm underneath her blade and swipe at her with its claws. Scowling, the Captain grasps her Bersa and fires a couple more into its head. The creature wiggling a bit before dropping dead at her feet, unfortunately its acid blood had splattered on her chest armor. Cursing, the Captain tore flung the armor off her and watched it melt on the ground.

Killing off the last _Xeno_, Constantine rushed to his Captain's side. "Are you hurt?" he looked her up and down for any signs of wounds.

"I'm fine," she brushed off his concern. "C'mon, we don't have much time, we need to keep moving."

The need to check his Captain for wounds was overwhelming, but knowing they were on a time limit was more important.

Glancing down her watch every five minutes, Cross cursed when she's realized they've been running for fifteen minutes with no other sign of other life. Dodging and killing any _Xenomorph_ and _Face Huggers_ that got in their way, Cross suppressed her frustration when they kept running into those damn parasites! The bodies they found were either dead or already infected.

It wasn't until they came across a door that Cross halted in her track, beside her Constantine frowned. "What's the matter, Captain?"

Cross shook her head, her glowing purple eyes staring at the words embedded above the door. She couldn't shake off a weird feeling that something was behind this door. Looking down at the scanner, it showed one life detected behind the door, but the life-force was unknown.

"Sector Zero," Constantine read off the door. "That's where the scientists' personnel go."

Cross grunted. Than that must be where they experiment on creatures, she thought with disgust. Whatever was in there needed to get out like the rest of them…no matter what it was. Entering the code, the door hummed before sliding open. Scanning the dimly lit quarter for any signs of _Xeno_, Cross sighed in relieve when it beeped green.

"Cross, what are you…"

"I'll be quick," she assured him before walking in.

Constantine cursed but followed right behind her. Adjusting the lighting on her visors, she gasped at the sight of dead _Xeno_ in water tubes. Both dead and alive _Face Huggers_ were also in water tubes. They wiggling and twitched at the sight of her and Constantine. Walking further into the large chamber, Cross glance over her shoulder and watched as Constantine examine one of the dead _Face Hugger_. But a loud thud caught Cross's attention, looking across the room, she noticed a square cube. It almost reminded her of the same cell glass they'd kept Connor in, except this one was surrounded by steel and a lot bigger. Walking up to it, she frowned when another loud thud came from inside the steel cube.

Her fingers twitched to press in the release codes. Could there possibly be another _Xenomorph_ in there? Scanning it, Cross frowned when it came back unknown. If it's not a _Xeno_, what could it be? Sighing Cross gathered her courage and entered the code. She quickly stood back when the cube hissed out steams before lifting open and revealing the creature inside.

Cross instantly jump back with a hissed and withdrew her katana. Her body crouched in defensive mode.

"Cross, what the…"

The enormous _Yautja_ male, bound in chain, let loose a ferocious roar at the two. Constantine jump back with a curse, his weapon posed and ready to fire. Cross, on the other hand, titled her head to the side in a curious manner. His roar was much deeper and more animalistic than Connor's. She was so used to seeing her son's white scales and brown stripes that she's forgotten what other _Yautja_ looked like. This one's scales was a deep shade of dark green and its stripe patterns was an even darker green. His inky black dreadlocks, decorated with gold and silver rings, nearly reached his waist. The _Yautja_ bulky frame looked near ready to burst out those chains with just a flex of his chest. His yellows eyes glared in hatred as he stared her down.

Cross frowned when she noticed the many scars he had on his body. No, those scars weren't earned on the battle field, they were _made_ surgically. Ignoring his flaring mandibles, Cross walked over and reached for the file attacked to the side. Flipping the pages and quickly scanned through the writing.

"What does it say?" Constantine appeared beside her.

She shook her head. "The male _Yautja_ was capture three weeks ago when his ship crashed landed one mile from the Colony. It was no wonder they were able to bring this big fella in," she chuckled, looking up at the hissing _Yautja_. "He was unconscious when they found him and bound him in Iridium metal."

Constantine snorted, he didn't need to ask what was running through his Captain' head. "You want us to free it, don't you?"

"_He_, Lieutenant," she waved a careless hand with a blushed. "Even with his loin cloth, it doesn't hide much."

Constantine turned to his Captain's waved and coughs roughly with embarrassment at her indication. He turned and glared at her through the mask. "And even if we do free him, what makes you think he won't turn on us?"

Cross sighed and glances at her watch and winced, they only had half an hour left. She was actually surprised General Cage haven't press the detonation yet.

Ignoring Constantine's protest, she reached for her mask and unplugged it before pulling it off. The male _Yautja_ regarded her through hard eyes, but she knew he was studying her features.

"I know you can understand me, _Yautja_," she addressed him in a firm authorized voice. "I know you're aware this Colony is infested with _Xenomorph_."

The male _Yautja's_ mandibles flared, his narrowing yellow eyes staring at her with intelligence and hostility. Cross nodded. "Of course you know what they are. My mission here is to find survivors and rescue them."

That got his attention. His mandibles pulled back before letting out a curious chirped for her to continue. Cross grinned. "I'm not from this Colony and didn't know of your captured, but since I'm here, I will not leave you here to die, do you understand me?"

The large _Yautja_ cocked his head to the side. His yellow eyes almost seem to be piercing into her. She continued. "We don't have much time because even as we speak I have a team settling up explosives around this place, we have less than half an hour. I will set you free if you promise to behave."

At her words, the _Yautja_ lifted his upper right mandibles. Cross couldn't help but chuckled at the creature's version of a grinned, she's seen it many times on Connor. "I need an answer before I let you go."

The _Yautja_ puffed out his chest and Cross was actually afraid he might simply break the chains. But what came next surprised both Constantine and Cross.

"I will behave, _ooman_," growled the muscular _Yautja_ male.


	10. Tic Toc!

"Captain, we have an emergency!"

Hearing the urgent static voice from her inside her mask, Cross quickly put it back. "Percy, report!" she said into the mouth piece. Constantine was already entering the code to release the large _Yautja_ from his chains.

"Captain, we have a problem," Percy rushed. "David and Ethan are hurt badly; we have to get them back to base immediately. We weren't able to plant the last explosives."

Cross cursed and glanced down at the watch. "Okay, get David and Ethan out of here; I'll set the last explosive, just turn on the beacon for me to find it."

"But, Captain, we don't have much time left!"

"I know that, Percy, I will try to have Victor stall the General a bit," she switches communication to Victor's. "Victor, are you there?"

A few seconds went by before she heard a static reply. "Aye, Captain?"

"We have a problem; can you stall the General for me?"

"No problem, Captain," said the determined Private.

"Cross, we have a problem!"

The Captain snapped to her Lieutenant's voice to see the eight foot, massive _Yautja_ already heading out the door. Constantine made a move to follow the alien but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let him go, we have other things to do," she ordered and told him the situation.

Within minutes the two race down towards the boiler room. While Constantine monitor the location of the package, Cross couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. The Captain realized there were no signs of any _Xeno_. The corridors were dead empty, except for the dead bodies of _Xeno_ they come across. The beeps on Constantine's device begin to beep rapidly, signaling they were close to the package.

"There it is!" just up ahead of them was a black bag, Constantine scooped down and picked up the heavy bag and check to see if the explosives were in there.

Cross grimaced at the sight of blood on the ground, it was no wonder Percy wanted to get David and Ethan back to base.

"The boiler room is just below us," Constantine said, scanning the area below them.

Cross nodded. "Okay, let's move fast."

...

_(Back At Base Camp)_

"I'm asking you just give the Captain another thirty minutes," Victor argued, the senior Private was beginning to lose his patience with the General of Colony 34.

Percy, standing beside the _Xeno_ expert was suddenly starting to feel nervous. The looked on the General's face was set on stubborn hard lines. The two been arguing now for fifteen minutes now and Percy couldn't shake off the bad feeling. The young squad leader had already taken David and Ethan to the medic tent where he's seen the three surviving civilians on the clots; the two older men were seriously injured after killing a large _Xeno_ up close.

General Cage glanced over at the time and grunted. "Your Captain has only twenty minutes left to complete her mission before I activate the explosives. I will not give her anymore time. You two are dismissed."

Victor cursed and walks out the tent with Percy close behind him. "What are we going to do?" the nervous squad leader said.

Victor grunted but kept in mind he's already called for back-up, it was only a matter of minutes before he gets his help.

...

The comrades made their way down the stairs, careful of any signs of parasites. Cross pushed down the nauseated feeling at the sight of half eaten carcass of human remains scattered all over the ground. The two came to a halt at the sight of dozens of dead _Xeno_ scattered on the ground as well. Judging by their wounds, Cross was quick to noticed they died by their own claws. At a loud furious screeched, the two quickly ducked down and hid behind a transformer. Cross took a peek and scowled at two monstrous _Xeno_ tearing at each other. Their black bodies covered in their yellow acid blood. Both Constantine and Cross watched as the creature ripe at each other with their claws and fangs. Their sharp tails whipping at one another, Cross cringed at the sound. It was no wondered they've seen few _Xeno_, they were busy killing each other.

Cross didn't know what to make of their behavior, even her father haven't warned her of this. Shouldn't those things be coming after them? Why the hell were they killing each other? A loud gurgling screech echo throughout the air, risking another peek, Cross frowned. The two _Xeno_ had killed each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" Constantine muttered, getting back up to his feet.

Cross eyed the two dead parasites and shrugged. "We can't dwell on that," then returned her attention to her Lieutenant. "Let's go."

They finally made it to the last end of the boiler room, but remembering Victor's words, Cross was cautious when entering. While Constantine was setting up the explosives, Cross scanned the chamber they were in. Dark and musky, the boiler room was practically covered in that black goop, her cold eyes stared at the empty eggs in front of her. The dead bodies of the Colony were half strung in cocooned and while others were carelessly discarded on the ground. She frowned, strange…the dead bodies was trailing into a different part of the boiler room.

"I'm going to check something out," she said before following the trails of bodies. Reloading her Olympic Arms OA-93 pistol, Cross cautiously may her way into the room.

Adjusting her visors, the first thing Cross see were the dead bodies of both human and _Xeno_. The eggs were practically destroyed by the drones. Pieces of _Face Huggers_ and _Chestbusters_ scattered all over the ground. Cross didn't realize she had walked across the room when she heard a low growl. The Captain immediately cocked her weapon and aimed. Standing about a football field away was the biggest, ugliest, _Xeno_ she's ever seen, Cross knew instantly this was the _Queen_. Standing twenty foot tall, the _Queen's_ head had a long flat crest to it. Cross quickly noted that the _Queen_ had two smaller arms attached to her chest while having two larger and longer at arms at her side. What supported the _Queen's_ massive size, Cross noticed was some kind of ovipositor that resembled massive insect legs.

The _Queen's_ egg sac that was attached to her lower region wasn't producing anymore eggs, she realized. It wasn't until the _Queen_ lifted her head and hissed that Cross instantly noticed something large attached to the side of her head. Zooming in with her visors, Cross quickly stumble back in shock and horror. Suddenly she remembered her father's words.

_"Simple, the colony that called for the distress help is Colony thirty-four, they're known to run illegal experiments, Xenomorph just happens to be one of them."_

_Experiments_…

_Experiments_…

_Experiments_…

It was the only word she heard running through her head. Attached to the Queen's neck was another head! But this _Queen's_ head was already dead and just lay limped there with its lower mandible ripped out. Could that be the reason why the _Xeno_ were killing one another? Was it because they didn't know who to obey? It would be hard with two _Queen_ giving orders.

With a ferocious roar, the _Queen_ detached herself from the egg sac and rush towards her with its massive legs. Who knew big things move fast! Cross quickly sent dozens of round into the _Queen's_ body, she watched with satisfaction as each bullets exploded into the alien's body. The _Queen_ screeched in pain and fell back with the force of the explosions, but it wasn't enough to keep her down. Within second the twenty foot _Queen_ rose back up, Cross didn't hesitated to continue firing. With a shout, the Captain quickly ducked and rolled when the creature swung its deadly claws. Unfortunately, Cross was suddenly struck across the back by its heavy tail. The force of the hit sent her falling; the only thing to stop her was the wall, which she hit, hard. Cross grunted from the impact and felt her rib cracked but rolled to her feet and shut her mind from the pain. Already the floor shook from the creature stampeding towards her. Reaching for her twin Bersa, Cross aimed at the _Queen's_ head and fire. The monstrous creature slowed a bit but it didn't stop the _Queen_ from coming after her. Running towards the _Queen_ Cross rolled between her legs and at the same time, she unsheathed her Dragon Claw's katana and swipe at the parasite's tail. The _Queen's_ tail fell in half, it screeched in pain and lifted one massive foot and brought it down towards Cross. Grunting, she flips backward, avoiding the stomp and the acid blood.

_Keep calm, Cross, stay focus_, she told herself. With adrenaline bumping through her body, Cross turned and ran. The _Queen_ screeched her outrage and rushed forward, this time Cross couldn't avoid a blow when the _Queen_ swipe back her claws. The Captain let out a loud painful scream when she felt the monster's talons clawing through her armor back. Already she can feel the blood dripping down her wounds, but it didn't slow the determined Captain. Cross knew she needed to devise a plan quick, but how the hell was she going to do that when the _Queen_ trying to stomp her down with her massive foot?

...

"She's going to die! Let me go help her!"

Edwin closed his ears to the pleading _Yautja_. It's been an hour since he'd been trying to communicate with General Cage.

"Dammit, get these things off me!" the _Yautja_ roared. "My mother needs me!"

Growling in his throat, Edwin got up from the chair and left the cockpit of the helicopter. The little _Yautja_ jumped back in his seat, at the sight of the towering General. His men, sitting beside the cuffed _Yautja_, shifted nervously.

"What makes you think she's in trouble?" he snarled, his gray eye glaring icily.

Scowling, Connor pressed his chained hand to his chest. "I can feel in here. I know something is wrong."

The confident stare the _Yautja_ gave the General made his fear doubled. He remember reading a pup can sense it's mother's fear during their bonding stage. Cross may not be the _Yautja's_ birthed mother, but he was still connected to her.

"What can a pup like you do?" the General asked, testing to see how far it was willing to go to save his daughter.

"Get these damn things off me!" he snarled, balling his fists.

"I repeat..." the General lowered his head to the pup's eye level." What can you do?"

With the sudden fiercest of an adult _Yautja_, Connor jumped from his seat and tackled the General down with a roared. The General signal his men to stand down.

"Get these fucking things off me, General," he said in a deadly tone.

For the first time since meeting the cold General, Connor was surprised by the hard smile.

"Alright, kid."

...

Pinned beneath the _Queen's_ massive talons, Cross cried out in pain when she felt the _Queen's_ heavy weight slowly crushing her. The sound of her ribs cracking sent a chill down her spines. She was going to die, she just knew it. The only thing to come to her mind was the image of her son; the whisper of his name barely passed her lips before she fell into a black tunnel.

The black _Xenomorph Queen_ was just getting ready to finish off its prey when a painful blast to her chest knocked her down. Furious, the _Queen_ rose to her feet and sent an ear piercing screech at her new foe.

The eight foot massive _Yautja_ now donned from head to toe in armor roar at the _Queen_. Betanu of the _Guan-thwei Clan_ didn't think he would have made it in time to assist the _ooman_ female that released him from his prison. It took the _Honored Warrior_ sometime to find where the _oomans_ hid his weapons and armors. When he finally arrived the male _ooman_ was nowhere in sight, but to the _Yautja's_ shocked, he found the female _ooman_ battling with the _Kainde Amedha Queen_. Betanu did a quick scanned over the small bloody _Pyode Amedha_ and was relieved when she was still breathing.

Honor demanded he repay his debt with the female _ooman_, it would shame him deeply if she was already dead. Betanu was suddenly snapped out of thoughts when the _Queen_ rushed towards him with a screech. Cursing, the _Yautja_ male activated his plasma caster and fired two rounds, one breaking off a part of the _Queen's_ crown and the other hitting her square in the chest. It still didn't slow the enrage _Queen_ down. With a growl Betanu fired his net gun; it caught the _Queen_ around her massive legs. Screeching the Queen fell to her knees, but it was enough for the _Honored_ _Warrior_. Extending his combi stick, the _Yautja_ ran towards the fallen _Queen_ and thrust the tip of his spear into the _Queen's_ head. The creature reared backs its head and screech. Swinging one massive arm, it caught the warrior across the chest, sending him flying through the air. Betanu gave a sharp growled when his back slammed against the wall. Looking up, the _Queen_ was already trying to tear out the combi stick embedded in her head.

_"C'jit_!" he cursed and shot his hunter's disc at the Queen. The disc flew and hit the side of the _Kainde Amedha Queen's_, the disc came back and Betanu didn't waste any time and sent it right back. By the time the _Honored Warrior_ sent his blade disc flying for the fifth time, the _Queen's_ black massive body was covered from head to toe in yellow acid blood. But it wasn't enough to bring the damn parasite down! In fact with her acid blood dripping it just made her more dangerous than before! Not only did he have to dodge those deadly talons of hers, but also her blood!

When the two rivals would have charge at each other a sudden impact and explosions stopped them in their track and without warning, the roof above them collapsed. Already a large portion of the roof caved in on the screeching _Queen, _crushing her. Betanu was already quick to act, rushing and dodging fallen objects, the only thing on the _Honored Warrior's_ mind was saving the unconscious _ooman_. Reaching her side, Betanu gathered the female in his arms and lifted her over his shoulder. The floor shook from the vibration of the explosion as Betanu back against the wall for safety. Scanning, he looked up and scowled, whatever caused the explosion had made a giant hole in the roof. He was expecting more explosions, but when nothing happen the male _Yautja_ release a breath.

_"We don't have much time because even as we speak I have a team settling up explosives around this place, we have less the half an hour…"_

Remembering the female's words, Betanu resisted the urged to smack his forehead for his stupidity. How could he have forgotten her words? Betanu had been hell bent on finding his armors and weapons to help the _ooman_ female that he's should have heed her warning. Carefully, Betanu laid the female on the ground and checked for her wounds. Other than a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises, the female was fine.

Betanu didn't know what shocked him more, the female freeing him or seeing her fight against a _Kainde Amedha Quee_n. He didn't know if he should call her _hulij-bpe_ or _yeyin_, crazy or brave. The _Honored Warrior_ always thought the _oomans_ were cowards with no honors, but this female was different from the others. She didn't have to free him, but she did. Betanu never had any grudges against _oomans_, but being captured by them and held in a cell to be experimented on for weeks, had made him a bitter _Yautja_, until the little female came along. Betanu hated to admit it, but he admired the warrior _ooman_.

Suddenly the female stirred with a groan. Grouching down beside her, Betanu carefully removed her protective mask and laid it beside her head. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ chirped when the female opened her eyes and felt his mandibles sagged at the unusual sight. The colors of this _ooman's_ eyes were practically glowing purple! It was unlike anything he's ever seen before.

Cross didn't know what to make of it. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't expecting to see the _Yautja_ male staring down at her with his piercing yellow eyes. At a slight movement her body instantly protested, Cross couldn't hold back the cry of pain even if she wanted to.

"Stay still, _ooman_," the _Yautja_ commanded, placing his massive hand over her chest.

But Cross wasn't listening to his words, her eyes darted towards the crumbled ground. "The _Xeno_…"

"Dead when roof exploded," he explained.

Cross exhale in relief, but it was quickly short lived when she realized something. "Where's Constantine!"

The _Yautja_ tilted his head; he knew the female was referring to the male _ooman_. "I didn't see him when I came."

Cross's brows furrowed at his words, her heart was racing with fear. "I have to find him!" she made a move to sit up but a hand to her chest held her firmly in place.

"You're hurt, stay still, I will search for the male," the _Yautja_ tapped his chest with his fist to honor his words.

Cross cursed but nodded, especially since her body was screaming in pain. "Please…please find him."

He nodded. "_Sei-I, yes, ooman_."

"My name is Cross," she said, giving him a pained smile.

The _Yautja_ trilled at her words with another nod. "Betanu!" he pounded another fist to his armored chest before standing up.

Cross watched the large _Yautja_ stand and leave the nearly destroyed room. She grimaced when her thoughts wondered back to her comrade. _Constantine, where ever you are please be safe_, she prayed before falling back into unconsciousness.


	11. When The Two Come

Betanu carefully made his way towards the other side of the boiler chamber. Scanning, the _Honored Warrior _was quick to noticed flesh _ooman_ blood on the floor. Crouching down, he ran his talon fingers over it and quickly scanned the area for any signs of him. It was possible the male _ooman _was injured during the explosion and made it to safer ground, Betanu snorted at the thought. How was he going to tell the female her comrade might be killed or taken by one of the hard meats?

Getting to his feet, Betanu quickly made his way back to the female to see she had fallen back unconscious. Being careful to scoop up the soft meat, the _Honored Warrior _knew he had to get this _ooman _back to her comrades above; her injuries needed medic attention badly.

(_Base Camp_)

General Cage was a man who was rarely intimidated by others, but being towered by the fierce General Edwin of Colony 28 nearly had him shaking in his boots, especially since the scarred man had his meaty fingers wrapped around his fist. Cage admitted, it was pretty stupid to have tried and takes a swing at Edwin. He was suddenly regretting it when the scarred General caught his fist with his fingers and begins to squeeze down, _hard_.

Grunting in pain, General Cage fell to his knees, already he can feel his fingers breaking. General Edwin, on the other hand, looked down the cowered man with a blood thirsty expression. Even General Cage's own men didn't bother stepping in to help, they were all just thankful not to be in their General's boots.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Edwin snarled, his fingers tightening more. "If you killed my daughter with your stupidity, I will personally gut you myself."

Just remembering the sound of the explosion sent chills down his spines. His copter barely landed when he heard the General Cage's ordered to detonate the explosions. Luckily for him, Edwin rushed toward him with an incredible speed to stop the rest of the explosion, but he still wasn't sure if his daughter was still alive within the half ruined Colony now.

"Samson, get your men and search the ruins for my daughter!" General Edwin barked.

His Lieutenant saluted and left the tent with his men close behind.

Edwin's cold gray eye glared in hatred at the man kneeling before him.

Cage grunted. "I gave the Captain a time limit; she knew she only had an hour and a half to complete her task. I only did as ordered!"

Edwin's patience snapped and so did the cowering man's wrist. Cage fell down with a cry of pain, his broken wrist cradle against his chest. Edwin turned away in disgust as the medic team rushed towards the injured General.

"General Edwin, I think you might want to see this!"

At the urgent sound of his second in command, Edwin left the tent and instantly stopped at the sight in front of him. Who would have thought Edwin would ever witness seeing his unconscious daughter being held by an eight foot massive _Yautja _male. His men had surrounded the alien with all weapons aimed at him. Edwin grunted, he was almost tempted to order his men to fire _if_ he didn't feared for his daughter. Walking passed his men, Edwin approached the _Yautja_.

Betanu didn't think it was possible but the male coming towards him was the biggest and most scarred one eyed _ooman_ male he's ever seen! Everything about this male screamed power, Betanu was tempted to put his burden down and challenge the male to a fight! But now wasn't the time to do any of that, the female _ooman _needed medical attention badly.

"She is badly injured and is in need of your _ooman's _medicine," Betanu said when the large _ooman _male stood within an arm reached away.

Edwin nodded, his one gray eye looking at the blood and bruises covering his daughter. He turned his attention back to the _Yautja_. "Where is the male with her?"

Betanu shook his head.

General Edwin shook his head in disappointment; he wasn't looking forward to telling his daughter when she awakes. As gently as he could, the General took his daughter in his arms and handed her to the medic team standing nearby. Edwin watched with relieve as they rushed her into the medic tent.

"Did you save her?" General Edwin turned his attention back to the _Yautja_.

"We fought together," he confirmed. "The female fought well, even against a hard meat _Queen_," said the _Yautja _male.

Edwin nodded his approval, his chest puffing with pride. The thought of killing the _Yautja _suddenly disappeared from his mind, knowing that this creature probably saved his child's life. "My daughter can handle anything that comes her way."

Betanu's yellow eyes snapped to the large _ooman_ male. "You're her _Sire_?"

Edwin nodded, his old gray eye glaring at the _Yautja_. "Tell me, what Clan are you from?"

Betanu tapped a fist to his armored chest. "I'm from _Guan-thwei_ _Clan_; they called me Betanu, _Honored Warrior_."

"Your English is impressive," the General observed.

"When I was a _Youngblood_ I stayed on Earth and studied your cultures and languages," the _Yautja_ grunted.

"And how is it you came to this Colony," The General jerked his head towards the half collapsed building.

Betanu turned away; he was almost shameful to tell the _ooman_ his embarrassment at being captured. "My ship crashed landed a mile away from this place; the _oomans_ captured me and experimented on for me weeks."

Edwin grunted. "For saving my daughter, I will allow you to stay at my Colony while you repair your broken ship."

Betanu tilted his head as he studied the stony _ooman_ in front of him. "I take it you don't offer your hospitality to just anybody."

"My daughter is all that I have, _Yautja_," the General admitted, his tone softening at the mention of his child. "To be truthful, if you had walked out that ruins alone I would have had my men killed you."

Betanu nodded. "I appreciate your honestly, _ooman_."

"I'm General Edwin, in your culture I would be an _Elder_," Edwin turned to his men and addressed them, "At ease men."

At his ordered, his men lowered their weapons. Betanu bowed his head in respect. From the corner of his eye, the _Yautja_ could have sworn he saw a flash of white running into the tent where they've taken the female _ooman_ Cross. Straightening his back, his sharp yellow eyes did a quick glance and frowned when all he seen is an _ooman_ male running into the tent.

Edwin cursed; he could have sworn he told the little runt to stay inside the copter. His one gray eye caught sight of the pup running into the medic tent with his second in command chasing after him. Suddenly a light bulb popped into his head.

"There is someone I want you to meet, Betanu," the General suddenly said, getting the massive _Yautja's_ attention.

Betanu chirped in curiosity.

...

"How is she? Will she be okay? Is she going to wake up soon? Is there anything I can do?"

Percy still couldn't take his eyes off the yapping albino _Yautja_ standing beside his Captain's cot. The young squad leader still hadn't been able to figure out how Cross kept this child a secret! He was practically asking questions after question to the poor medic personnel who were trying to stitch up the Captain. Seeing the distress look on the medic, Percy took pitied and crouches down beside the little _Yautja_.

"Your mother is fine and she will be asleep for a while," Percy assured the kid. "All you can do for her is pray for a healthy recovery."

At his words, Connor frowned but gave a little nod. His red eyes shot to his mother's paled face and suddenly the urged to panic almost took over him again. Taking her hand in his, Connor brought her cold fingers to his mandible and purred. Percy was taken aback by the unexpected sound; he never knew _Yautja_ was able to make that noise!

"You're the second, you know?"

Percy's brows furrowed confusedly at his words. "What do you mean?"

Connor turned his red eyes to the male crouching beside him and lifted his mandibles in a smile. "To referred the Captain as my mother."

The squad leader returned his smile. "That's because she is your mother, kiddo, don't let anyone else tell you differently."

Connor's spirit lifted at his words, the little _Yautja_ didn't know it then, but he just made a friend.

Suddenly a loud cough caught Connor's attention. What the little _Yautja_ saw left his mandibles sagging in shock. Connor always knew he would see one of his kind one day, he just didn't think it would be _today_! And he definitely didn't think the _Yautja_ male would be massive and tall, almost towering over the General with a couple of inches to him. The warrior was donned in armors and weapons, with a net suit covering his muscular body. The _Yautja's_ dreadlocks were practically swinging passed his waist with silver and gold rings attached to it. His mandibles were massive and his tusks were just as deadly. So, this was what a full grown _Yautja_ male looked like with meat. Envy ate at the little _Yautja_; the sudden urged to beat this male gnawed at him like a rapid wildfire. The General crooked his finger at the frozen pup, Connor hesitated for a brief second before leaving his mother side and approached the two alpha male.

Betanu's yellow eyes widened and mandibles twitched at the sight of the pup. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ was ashamed to admit the only word to come to mind was _u'darahje_, abomination. His mandibles clicked at the scent of the little pup; it was practically covered in the _ooman_ female's scent. His brows furrowed in curiosity before turning to the General questioningly.

"My daughter found this _Yautja _abandoned and as you can see she decided to keep it," the General explained in a bored tone.

Connor's fists clenched, his red eyes glaring at the General. Betanu, noticing the pup's disrespect, barked at him. The little _Yautja_ jumped at the noise but didn't lower his eyes or head in submission.

"My daughter raised him since he was a suckling, he doesn't understand or know your cultures," Edwin continued to explain.

Betanu nodded, his respect for the female _ooman_ just grew. "Your daughter must have the heart of your Saints. Other _Yautja_ would have killed him within seconds of his birth."

Connor growled low in his throat.

Crouching down to the little _Yautja's_ level, Betanu cocked his head to the side as he studied the fidget pup. Connor watch nervously as the large _Yautja_ reach out a paw towards him, in all honesty, Connor was expecting the male to knock him down but instead it landed on the top of his crown-like forehead.

"Never stare a _Yautja_ male in the eye, especially if you're lower rank," Betanu explained patiently. "It means you're disrespecting them or challenging them."

Connor chirped but nodded.

"I am Betanu of the _Guan-thwei_ _Clan_, an _Honored_ _Warrior_," the large _Yautja_ tapped a fist to his chest.

"Connor," he muttered.

Betanu shook his head. "_Mo_, you must let me know _who _you are," he held a balled fist in front of the curious little _Yautja_. "Like this, say your name and pound your fist to your chest. It shows you're a confident warrior, strong and solid," saying so, he tapped his fist to his armored chest with a growl.

Frowning, Connor imitated the warrior with a raspy growl of his own. "Connor," he tapped a fist to his chest.

Betanu nodded with approval. "_Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai,_" he said.

Connor mimicked the words the best he can. "What does that mean?"

"Strength and honor," he translated with a nod.

General Edwin turned away from the two _Yautja_ and made his way toward the unconscious Captain. He watched through hooded eyes as they bind her ribs and stitched up her wounds. Other than being bruised and broken, she was alive and that's what mattered to the General, just as long as she was breathing.

"Everything's ready, General, we can transfer the Captain back to home base for further monitoring." One of the medic team reported.

General Edwin nodded. "Good. Get everything ready."

The medic saluted the General before walking off. Watching the two _Yautja_ conversant, another light bulb popped into the General's head. Maybe, just maybe he can find another way to rid himself of the albino _Yautja_…since he couldn't kill the little runt.


	12. The Painful Truth

Cross didn't want to open her eyes, if she did her body was going to bitch and scream at her for going on that mission. But it was well worth it. Her son was going to be able to live amongst the others, even if he is a _Yautja_. His life and happiness was well worth a couple of bruises, clawed wounds and broken ribs, she'll live.

"I see that you're awake."

"What a sweet and angelic voice I hear," Cross whispered with a sly smile. Peeking from the corner of her eye, she spied Kelly monitoring the machine beside her hospital bed. Cross didn't know what it was, but a sudden surged of happiness and excitement rushed through her body. "Can't the injured prince get a kiss from his lovely princess?"

Kelly couldn't prevent the blush even if she wanted to. "That's the pain killers talking, Captain," the blushing nursed assured her friend.

"I swear to you if I had a cock it would be in you right now."

"Akira!" the blushing scarlet nurse turned to her Captain with wide green eyes.

"Actually, if I did have a cock you would be having my tenth kid by now," Cross purred.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Kelly's body like lightening. Just the thought alone of pressing her lips against Akira's was already enough to send little spasms down her lower region.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, don't listen to me," Cross groan and turned her head away from the blushing nurse. "I just feel…I feel so damn good. It's like I'm standing on top of the world and no one can stop me."

"It's the pain killers," she muttered, trying her damnest not to stare at her Captain. "You were in much pain when they brought you in."

Cross nodded. "Where's Connor?" to be honest, she was surprised her son wasn't standing beside her bed.

"You've been sleeping for three days now, Cross, your son been training."

Cross's brows frowned in confusion at her friend's words, "Training? Who's he training with?" He can't be training with the General!

"The male _Yautja_ that came in with the General, Connor been spending a great deal of time with him."

Betanu, the male _Yautja_ she released from Colony 34. Her father had actually allowed a full grown _Yautja_ to roam around the Colony! Did she hit her head hard and woke up in another dimension? What the hell was going on here?

"The General wanted me to alert him when you gain consciousness," Kelly informed her and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Cross called after her.

"To get the General and get you something to eat," the nurse didn't bother turning when she answered before closing the door behind her.

Groaning, Cross laid back down on the uncomfortable hospital bed with a sighed. Surprisingly, her body wasn't sore or in pain…pain killers was a good thing. A small noise drew her attention back to the door and at the sight of her son standing there Cross didn't bother to hold back her tears of joy.

Cross held out her arms. "Connor!"

"Mom!" Connor rushed toward her and was suddenly yanked back.

It was then Cross realized Betanu was standing behind her son and had his talon fingers gripped on to his collar shirt. Connor flared his mandibles at the bigger _Yautja_.

"You will not run to your _Bearer_ when she is still injured," the _Honored_ _Warrior_ scolded the pup.

Connor sulked.

Cross scowled at him. "My son can come to me if he wants."

Betanu clicked his mandibles at her. "You must show your pup restrain, you _oomans_ break easily, especially since you're already injured. "

Cross couldn't argued on him with that, but still waved to her son. Connor quickly ripped himself away from Betanu and hopped into his mother's arms. Cross laughed as he rubbed his head against hers with a loud purred. The two embraced each other, not caring if the eight foot massive _Yautja_ stood there and watched them.

"I've never known an ooman to nurture a suckling before," Betanu observed.

Cross ran her fingers through her son's inky black dreadlocks, the feel of having him in her arms again made the world seem right. Looking passed her son's shoulder; she turned her eyes toward the tall and muscular _Yautja_ standing there. He was stripped of his armors and weapons; the only thing he wore was his mask, mesh suit and loin-cloth. Cross did her damnest not to stare any harder.

"How are your wounds?" Betanu scanned her with his mask before removing and hooking it to his waist.

"Everything's up and running," Cross remove her arm from her son's shoulder and flexed to show him her improvement.

Betanu nodded. "You heal fast for an _ooman_."

Cross chuckled. "I could have sworn we already introduced ourselves, Betanu."

The _Yautja_ male trilled and bowed his head. "Excuse me for my lapses, Cross."

Cross nodded and suddenly remembers something. "How are you allowed in the Colony?"

"Your _Sire_ allowed me safe passage for saving you, even as we speak my ship is being repaired by your technicians." He informed her and then added in a firm tone, "I will be leaving soon and there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Cross nodded. "Of course, I owe you…" suddenly an image popped into her head. "Did you find Constantine?"

At the mentioned of the _ooman_ male's name, the eight foot Yautja shifted nervously. Just than the General entered the room, beside her, Connor stiffened at the sight of the cold male. Betanu gave a silent thanks to _Paya_ before stepping back into the corner.

"Is there any news on Constantine's whereabouts, General?"

The General didn't answer right away; he reached for the medic chart beside her bed and scanned through it before answering. "I had my men searched the area, the only thing recovered were traces of his blood..."

"His body is nowhere seen?" just the thought of referring to Constantine as a body made her feel sick.

He shook his head. "No, the searched had been going on for three days; I will have to declare him KIA."

"No! He isn't dead, he's out there somewhere hurt!" she protested, "If you didn't find his body then that mean he's alive!"

"Captain, retrain yourself!" her father ordered harshly.

At his words Cross turned her head away; already she can feel the tears running down her cheeks. Her son merely wrapped his arms around his mother and purred against her.

"I had my men searched every inch of that filth, your Lieutenant is gone."

_He's dead, get over it_, he was pretty much saying.

Making sure her tears were gone, Cross turned her eyes to her General and nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand."

This time it was the General's turned to look away, the sight of her tear stained face was enough to tighten his throat with pain. Grumbling a lame excuse, the General made his way out the private medic quarter.

Betanu been standing in the corner and observing the whole time. Once the General left, the eight foot tall _Yautja_ approached the bed slowly. The only one to noticed his movement was little Connor, who's mandible twitched with irritation.

"Was the _ooman_ male, Constantine, your mate?"

At his words, Cross lifted her eyes from the floor and towards his curious yellow eyes. "I guess you can say that."

Connor shifted nervously in her arms.

Betanu was very careful to pick his words; he knew the _ooman_ female was distress at the death of her mate. "He fought bravely in battle; you must honor his death and be proud of him."

Sadly, Cross shook her head. "We humans are much more emotional than that, Betanu, we cry and mourned the death of our loved ones. Dying young and in battle is not what _most_ of us viewed as a good death."

The large _Yautja_ nodded. "I've come to understand this when I studied your species. Dying old in your beds is what most _oomans_ want."

The _Yautja_ male wasn't about to tell her that that was a shameful thing to his species.

Cross shrugged, her fingers toying with her son's dreadlocks while her eyes stare dully at the floor. The urged to cry her rage and sorrow was beginning to spill from her lips, but no, she wouldn't lose control in front Connor! But that still stop her rapid breathing, panting in between her lips.

"Mom?" Connor's red eyes shine with worried at the pain in his mother's purple eyes.

"Connor, leave this chamber," Betanu barked.

The little _Yautja_ flinched under the bigger male's sharp barked and made a move to go, but the urged to stay and comfort his mother overwhelmed him. With an impatient clicked, Betanu grabbed Connor and yanked him away from his mother's arms and shoved the startled small _Yautja_ out the door.

"Whatever you hear, pup, don't come back, and stay out here until I come for you." The older male ordered before shutting the door.

Connor whimpered low in his throat, his head turned away in shame that he wasn't able to help his mother. But no matter, sitting his butt down on the cold floor, Connor wasn't going to leave until Betanu opened the door.

...

"I know your need to vent out your rage is strong within you," Betanu approached the bed.

Cross felt her fists clenched on her lap. "I don't know what you mean."

The massive _Yautja_ scoffed at her. "Don't you know it's disrespectful to lie, _ooman_!"

Her purple eyes snapped to him in anger. "Back to referring me as _ooman_, are we, _Yautja_?"

Betanu growled a warning. "It's never good to store rage, trust me, I know this."

Cross snorted and made a move to leave the bed when suddenly a paw to her chest pushed her back down against the pillows. Cross's purple eyes glared daggers at him as he leaned in towards her. "Let me go, I have to find my Lieutenant."

"You will go nowhere until you're fully healed," he barked, his yellow eyes warning her. "You _oomans_ are too weak…"

With an angry cry, Cross pushed aside his paw and slammed a fist across his mandibles. Her fist stung from the blow but from the look in his eyes, she knew he was mocking. Snarling like a beast, Cross leaped from the bed with her arm locked around his head. The two fell back with Betanu cursing and growling. Without hesitation the Captain straddled his upper chest and started swinging her fists at his face. Each fists connected to her satisfaction when suddenly she was lifted off and slammed on her back with a growling _Yautja_ in her face.

"Is that all you got, _ooman_?" he snarled, his lowered mandible dripping with neon green blood.

Cross's rage snapped and without hesitation she slammed her forehead against his. Betanu reared back and howled in pain, but Cross was also crying out in pain from her own stupidity, the impact hurt her more than it did him. Crawling away him from, she got to her feet, swaying a little from her injured head and made her way towards the door. She only got three steps when she was suddenly yanked back by a muscular arm around her mid-section and lifted off the ground. Cross's back was slammed against a warm hard solid form and held there. Panting heavily, she kicked at the muscular legs and thighs behind her and shouted out her frustration at his refusal to move. Or at least let her know she was hurting him!

"You fucking let me go!" she finally growled after she stopped kicking him, which Betanu was thankful for, he didn't think the _ooman_ female can hit so hard! To be truthful, his mandibles were still aching from her fists.

"I do not do this to make you angry," Betanu explained, his growling voice soft.

At his words, Cross lowered her head with a defeated sigh. "I know. You were only trying to distract me. I've done this with my father when I was a teenager; it was his way of trying to make me feel better."

Betanu trilled. "If your mate is still alive, he will come back to you. You're worth it."

Cross flinched at the reminder of Constantine, the thought of leaving him out there somewhere tore at her. Almost as if he was sensing her pain, Betanu arm tightened around her. It didn't comfort her, it only brought more pain. His arms only reminded her of a time when she was held by a pair of arms she didn't wanted then.

_(Flash Back)_

"_That's enough, Akira!"_

_At the commanding voice of the General, Cross stepped away from her fallen opponent and turned to her commander. Almost immediately the medic team rushed in and took the bloodied boy away. Her fists no longer stunned from the blows she gave, only continue to drip blood, hers and her opponent's. General Edwin stepped on to the mat and approached the silent fifteen year old girl. The General gave his nod of approval before walking away._

"_Class dismiss," the General ordered before leaving with his men following close behind._

_Cross watched the General leave the gym quarter before turning away. The other boys and girls quickly walked out her path as she made her way towards the bench to take a breather. Training was one thing, but doing it front of her father was another. This was the first time he'd watched her sparred with the other classmates. To be honest, Cross hadn't meant to be so brutal with William, but at every hit she took, her father's gray eye flashed in disapproval and something in her snapped. Suddenly she was blocking and hitting everything the boy threw at her and the sound of bones had snapped at her attacks._

"_Wow, I never thought I would live the day to see Will get his ass kicked by a girl!"_

_Cross resisted the urged to roll her eyes at the familiar voice. Why, of all people, was this damn boy not afraid of her? Looking up from the floor, Cross hissed at the sight of the cocky blond hair boy named Damien Constantine._

"_Get away from me," she warned him and silently cursed her stupidity._

_Constantine frowned his boyish face at her and suddenly grinned. "So, you're starting to talk to me now, huh? No more grunts or growls?"_

_Cross hissed and stood up from the bench with a scowl._

_The sixteen year old Constantine chuckled. "But there's still the hissing…"_

_Without a word or sound Cross elbowed the boy out of her way, but she halted when his fingers shot out and wrapped around her upper arm. Suddenly everything was quiet, everyone stopped to stare at the two with wide and nervous eyes._

"_Here we go…"_

"_Let's get going…"_

"_They're going to break everything in here…again."_

_Quickly everyone left the gym room, leaving the two alone. With a snarl, Cross yanked her arm away from the annoying boy and made another move to leave._

"_I want to make a proposal with you," the boy called out, "If you win, I will leave you alone."_

_Cross halted but still didn't turn to him. Her head tilted to the side. The thought of him finally leaving her alone was tempting indeed._

"_But if I win…I get to hold you."_

_Cross snapped her angry eyes toward the grinning boy and growled. "You pervert!"_

_His grinned became a smile. "Wow, '_get away from me'_ and '_you pervert'_ we're really starting to have a conversation here!"_

_Growling in her throat, Cross approached the boy with every intention of beating the day lights out of him._

"_I didn't mean it in a perverted way, I swear, I meant…" he quickly dodged her fist, "I meant it as in I want a hug!" he closed his eyes at a fist coming his way._

_Cross's fist were mere inches from his nose when he said those words and suddenly her attack halted. Constantine peeked._

"_Are you kidding me?" she snapped. "You want a hug!"_

_Constantine smiled sheepishly. "It could always become more than a hug, if that's what you want…"_

"_That's not what I meant!" she jerked away from him. "Why would you want to hug me?"_

_The taller boy blushed. "Do you want the deal or not? If I win, I get a hug and if you win, I'll leave you alone."_

_Cross cocked her head, suddenly curious. "And how are we going to settle this?"_

_He grinned. "Easy, like we do every day, we can spar!"_

"_You do know I beat you every time we go on the mat, right?" she sneered._

"_That's because I let you win," he chuckled, crossing his arms over his young muscular chest. "This time…I will win."_

"_Don't bet your life on it," she scowled._

16 minutes later…

"_I still don't get how I lost!"_

_Constantine grinned, his arms tightening around the irritated girl with his chin resting in between her shoulder and neck. "Like I said, I let you win."_

_Cross was only thankful no one was here to witness her humiliation. Sitting on the bench with the infatuated boy embracing her from behind, Cross shifted nervously on the bench. If anything she was expecting to feel more irritated and pissed off, but instead…she felt all warm and fuzzy. True to his words, Constantine only wanted to hold her; he's been a perfect gentleman to her…so far._

"_Why are you doing this?" her words were hollowed, her eyes staring off into space._

_Cross was expecting mockery or even a smug remarked from the boy, but what he said tugged at her very core. "Because you need it," he whispered, rubbing his forehead against her neck._

_Swallowing down the urged to sigh in pleasure at the simple caress, Cross grunted. "You're never getting into my pants."_

_Constantine chuckled; the feel of his warm breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. With his eyes twinkling in mischievous, he leaned in and whispers in her ear in a low and seductive voice. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."_

_(Flash Back End)_

"I won't believe he's dead until I see his body," Cross muttered before removing Betanu's arm.

Betanu nodded as he helped the _ooman_ female back into bed. Needing to get her mind off of Constantine, she turned to a different topic. "I heard you've been spending time with my son."

At her words, the eight foot _Yautja_ tensed, his mandibles pulling tightly against his face. Clearing his throat roughly, Betanu turned his yellow eyes toward Cross's glowing purple eyes. "_Sei-_i, yes, he's quite fascinating and smart for a pup his age. There's something I wanted to talk to you about…"

Cross nodded, but her eyes were frowning. "Why would you be interested in my son, I thought your kind viewed him as an abomination. It was written on the side of the pod he was brought in, I had it translated. My son isn't an abomination…"

Betanu held up his talons to silence her. "Enough, you're starting to ramble. As I said, there's something we must talk about. I waited until you were awake…"

Cross leaned back into the pillows and regarded him with suspicious eyes. "What is it?"

"Connor is of age to train with my Clan…"

Cross shot out of the bed. "You're not taking my son!"

Betanu's brows furrowed. "He has the right to learn the _Yautja's_ way…"

"The same ones that tossed him aside like yesterday's trash!" she snapped. "No, you're not taking him…"

A growl rumbled in his throat. "He has me to protect him…"

"And I really appreciate your offer, Betanu…"

"I'm not offering, I'm taking him with me…"

"Like hell you will!" she hissed. "I'm not just going to stand aside and watch you snatch my son from me!"

"He will die if he stays here with you _oomans_…"

"I've been keeping him alive with no help from your kind, I'm pretty sure I can handle it…"

"That's not for you to decide," he growled.

Cross's eyes were glowing with fury. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I raised him, I fed him milk from my own breasts, I was there for him and suddenly you're saying I have no decision over him?" her nails were practically eating into her fists. "Who the hell are you to say that!"

Betanu's arched his back and his mandibles flared in rage, the time for docile talk was over. It was time to reveal to the stubborn female why he was here.

Grasping her shoulders, Betanu pinned the struggling female to the bed and got on top of her and held her down until she finally submitted. Cross wasn't at all intimated by the towering _Yautja_ male, in fact, it only pissed her off more. She would have continued struggling and cursing if Betanu haven't said those three simple words.

"He's my son!"


	13. Torn

_He's my son…_

_He's my son…_

_He's my son…_

Holding back the urged to kill, Cross closed her eyes and took in deep breath and exhaled through the nose; she did it five more time. Rage was a dangerous thing to control; the need to tear this _Yautja_ apart ate at her until her head was pounding in pain! How could he have abandoned his own baby like that? And after seven months, come and tried to take the child she raised away from her? Had her father, all along been right about these arrogant creatures?

"You smell of anger, hatred and rage," the _Yautja_ male growled above her, his heavy dreadlocks curtaining around her. "You think I was the one who abandon my own pup?"

Opening one eye, she continued her deep breathing. "Are you saying you didn't?"

"It is heard of when a Clan birthed a…pup like Connor; it is either killed or abandoned." He explained softly, the hold he had on her never loosened. "However…I could never do such a thing to my own flesh and blood…"

Her eyes glared at him. "And yet…"

"You will let me finish, female!" he roared, his piercing yellow eyes staring down her hard. "Only _certain_ Clans do such dishonorable thing, other Clans allowed pups, such as Connor a chance at life. _Guan-thwei_ _Clan_ would _never_ allowed such dishonor to their name."

"The female I mated with was from a Clan such as that," he continued to explained. "After we mated, I left and only received words weeks ago she carried my pup. You see, in my Clan the females' raised the pups for seven months until the _Sires_ come and bring them back to their Clan Ship to train. The day I went back for my pup, the female told me of what she did."

Cross listened to his words and felt her anger slipped away. And when he came to Earth his ship crashed landed and he was captured and experimented on for weeks. Suddenly her body wasn't shaking from anger, it was shaking in fear. The thought of having her son taken from her…words couldn't begin to describe the pain and fear pumping through her heart. She just lost Constantine…she couldn't lose her son as well!

Turning her head away, Cross held back her tears. "Please…let me up."

Betanu clicked his mandibles, but nodded. He was careful to ease his massive weight off the female and watched her scurried away from him, not in fear but in distress.

"Did you already tell Connor?"

"_Mo_, I was waiting for you to wake up so we can discuss this," Betanu explained.

Cross snorted bitterly. "Yes, let's discuss you taking my son away…"

Instead of being angry, Betanu merely tilted his head to the side, his yellow eyes staring at the _ooman_ female with great interest. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I love him," she whispered as she turned her eyes away from him. "He's my son…"

Betanu nodded. "I owe you everything…"

At his words she turned back to him with a confused frown. "For what?"

"Connor is my first male pup," he muttered, his mandibles twitching nervously. "Every female I mated with always sent words that the pups they carried were females, Connor is the first. You see, if a _Bearer_ carried a female pup she gets to raise the child into adulthood. But if the pup is male the _Bearer_ raises him for seven months before the _Sires_ come to take the pup back to his Clan Ship."

Betanu turned his head away, his thick black dreadlocks swinging with the harsh movement. "I had every intention to come to this planet and take back my pup by any means necessary." The fierce _Yautja_ male growled and then his eyes softened when he turned to her. "But I didn't expect to find him in the care of an _ooman_ female. One, who's is strong willed with courage of fire to protect my pup from any danger, even risked her life for his."

Cross turned away from his words, her throat tightening in pain. "How did you know he was still alive after all these months?"

He trilled and pressed his talon fingers to his chest. "I just knew it…" he leaned closer to her. "I heard from Connor what you did to keep him alive from your _Sire_. The place where I was imprisoned…you came and saved me as well when you didn't have to. "

The scars and pain was the reminder of what she sacrificed for her son and she'll gladly do it again.

"Cross, I do not take your son away to hurt you, but I _must_ train him…" saying that he reached for her exposed arm and ran his talons softly over the clawed marks left by her son. "Connor's is reaching an age where he goes into rage and aggression. The sight of other males will do that to him…"

Cross's eyes snapped towards his. "Explain that part to me."

He nodded. "At the age Connor is in, his aggression level are unstable. If the pup is with his _Bearer_ for too long, he will become attached to her. And if other males try to mate with his _Bearer_ the surged of hormones and rage will explode in his body. Causing him to attack…"

Cross shut her eyes at his words. The images playing in her head was the night Connor spied on her and Constantine. _Never_ had she seen her son so…_furious_. The looked in his eyes that night intended murder.

"In the back of his head, the pup feared his _Bearer_ carrying another suckling meant tossing him aside. His survival instinct took over and he acted out his rage." He continued to explain patiently. "Without the proper training, Connor will not be able to control his aggression. You _must_ see I have to take him with me."

_What choice did she have?_She wanted to screams the words at him. If she kept her son then she would be doing it out of selfishness. But if she allowed Betanu to take Connor away…then that meant she was losing a part of herself as well. The rage Connor had shown that night in the hallway and the scars he'd given her was enough proofed she needed. Connor really _did_ needed help controlling his rage and aggression and she wasn't the person properly trained for it.

The sudden urged to lie down on the floor and curled into a tight ball was almost tempting. But now wasn't the time to think about herself. Unable to help himself, Betanu begin to purr in hopes to soothe the distressed female. Cross was almost startled by the sudden noise; it was so much deeper and more masculine, already she can feel herself being drawn in to its alluring call. It was almost strange... but Cross can feel her body reacting to his purrs. Suddenly pair of massive arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her hard against a wall of solid muscles. Being pressed up against his body while he purred only made things worst!

"Your pheromones had changed dramatically," the large _Yautja_ male purred as he ran his talons carefully up and down her small _ooman_ back.

Cross arched her back at the sensation with a gasps.

His purred deepened. Never have Betanu came across a scent so potent and arousing, it was more intoxicating then the females back on his Clan Ship. His chest rumbled with pleasure when the small female pressed her body against his. Betanu's purred had only meant to comfort the female, but it had made her go into heat! The thick mating musk was already emitting front his body in excitement. It wasn't unheard of for a male of his species to mate with an _ooman_ female. Betanu was sorely tempted to rip the hospital gown from her body and lay her back down on the bed. He was inches away from doing just that when suddenly she shoved him away from her with a cry of distress.

What the hell was she doing! Was she really getting turned on by an alien! What the hell was the matter with her!

Cursing, Cross quickly jumped off the bed and move away from him in a haste. "Uh, I'm so sorry for what just happened!"

Betanu was already moving off the bed and approaching her. "There is no need for apologies. I should be the one…"

"What's that _smell_?"

The massive _Yautja_ halted and chirped. "What smell?"

Cross didn't know how to describe the smell, only that inhaling it made her even _more_ turned on. Cross's body was trembling with painful need, _never_ had she felt this way. Even when she was with Constantine he wasn't able to make her feel this way. Her libido was practically tightening in need. Just rubbing her thighs together was enough to send little spasms down her lower region. Controlling her breathing, Cross approached the confused _Yautja_ male and instantly stopped.

"_You're_ the one who's making that smell!" she accused huskily.

Betanu jerked back at her words, his mandibles sagging in shock. "You can smell my musk!"

She frowned at his words. "Your _what_ musk?"

If Betanu can blush red, Cross would've seen how embarrassed the eight foot _Yautja_ was. In all his studies, Betanu never came across an _ooman_ that can smell the mating musk of his species. Ooman's smell weren't as sensitive as the _Yautja's_, but somehow Cross can smell _his_! And with the way she was acting, he would say she was responding to the mating call, just like a female _Yautja_ would.

"Please, whatever you're doing, turn it off!" her glowing purple eyes darted down and gasps and quickly turned away. It look as though his loin-cloth was about to burst!

Betanu's massive chest puffed at the intoxicating scent she was giving out. Her body was practically begging to be satisfied and he was eager to comply! But he was an _Honored Warrior_, not some _Youngblood_ with his first female! Shaking off the urged to pounce on the female, Betanu activated his cloaking device before storming out the medic quarter with a frustrating growl.

The second he was gone, Cross breathe through her nose but quickly clamped her hands over it. Betanu was gone, but his _musk_ still lingered in the air! She needed to get out here ASAP! She was heading towards the doors when suddenly Connor burst in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cross stumbled a bit but caught her balance before returning her son's embrace.

Within seconds of the embrace Connor pulled back with his brows furrowed in a curious manner before asking. "Mom, what's that _smell_?"

...

Cross made sure to stay away from Betanu after the '_little incident_.' But there was nothing she can do when Connor wanted to go off with the male _Yautja_. She still didn't know how to tell her son that his father, Betanu, was going to take him away. The story he told her still played in her head. She didn't want Connor to go, but what choice did she have? Her son was growing into a _Yautja_ and he needed a male guide to help him along the way. His aggression level will only get worse if continues to stay with her and there's nothing she can do to help him!

"Mom, I want to show you…"

"In a minute," she muttered, her brows pulled together angrily.

"You've been acting weird since we came home," Connor had entered the small apartment and stopped at the sight of his mother sitting at the table staring off into space. Worries knotted in his stomach. Since leaving the medic quarter, his mother barely said two words and that was only two days ago!

"Fine," Cross spared a glance at her son before returning her attention to her troubled thoughts.

Frustrated, Connor growled and approached her. "You're acting like _me_ when I don't get what I want!"

At his words she chuckled. "Trust me; you act worst then this, baby."

He huffed, his expression softening. "Tell me what's wrong. I asked Betanu about your problem and he told me to ask you...what's wrong?"

Cross frowned. "You shouldn't tell other people..."

"Then tell me! I'm not a mind reader," he snapped, taking her hands in his. "You're scaring me..."

Hearing the pain and worried in his small timid voice, Cross gathered her son into her arms and pulled him into her tight embrace. Her son purred against her, bringing tears to her eyes.

"We need to talk, Connor," she whispered, sitting him on her lap.

He nodded eagerly.

The words she desperately wanted to say seemed to be stuck in her throat. Perhaps she shouldn't be the only one to talk to him about this; already she was shaking her head. No, she couldn't be a coward about this. The decision was made; it was time for her son to know of her plans for his future.

By doing it one baby step at a time…

"What do you think of Betanu?"

He shrugged. "Tall…"

At his one word, she arched a curious brow. "Is that all you have to say?"

"All he wants to talk about is how to improve my behavior," he scoffed. "He says I act too much like a human child."

She chuckled.

"He also says I give off my emotion easily," Connor rolled his eyes. "He sounds just like the General."

"But is he _better_ than the General?"

Tapping a talon finger to his mandibles thoughtfully, Connor trilled. "Much better than the General, he's patient with me and tells me lots of stories of his hunts! Oh, and he tells me so many interesting things about being a _Yautja_."

Cross gave a relief sighed at his words. "Good. Do you want to learn the _Yautja's_ way?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Connor, you're a _Yautja_ and it would seem shameful for you not to learn of your specie's way, regardless it's still a part of you."

Connor's red eyes looked at her suspiciously. "What are you trying to say?"

Cross took in a deep breath, better to get it over with. "Betanu and I had a little talk…and he, _well_, he wants to take you back with him to the Clan Ship."

Already Connor was off her lap and scowling at her. "You're throwing me away?"

Cross's eyes widened in shock. "That's not what I meant, Connor, I just think it would be best for you to be around your own species and learn from them."

He growled, his mandibles flaring in anger.

"Connor, there is also something I must tell you…"

He scoffed. "What?"

"Betanu is your father."

_There_, simple and easy!

"I don't believe you…" he whispered numbly.

The words barely passed his mandibles but she heard them clearly. "Perhaps you should talk with Betanu," she suggested.

His mom didn't have to tell him twice, Connor was already out the doors and heading towards the mechanics quarter. Ignoring the stares and whispers, Connor made it towards his destination located in a separate part of the Colony. Approaching the foreign alien ship, the little _Yautja_ walked up the ramp and quickly halted at the sight of the adult _Yautja_ standing there. At the sight of him, Connor growled low in his throat. What the hell lies was Betanu telling his mother!

Judging by the furious look on the pup's face, Betanu didn't have to guess what brought the little _Yautja_ to him. "So…she _finally_ told you after two days."

"You're _not_ my father," he snarled, his fists balling.

"You looking for a fight, pup?"

Connor's lower mandibles spread in aggression. "Even if you're my…_sperm_ _donor_, I want _nothing_ to do with you."

Betanu frowned at the unfamiliar term. "Sperm donor?"

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere with you," Connor snapped angrily. "So, just stay away from me and my mother and get the hell off this planet."

Betanu watched Connor walked away with an amused look, it wasn't what the massive eight foot _Yautja_ had in mind for the first conversation, _but_, it was a start.


	14. For Your Own Good!

They were retiring for the night and Connor still haven't said a word to her. Her son was the first to jump in bed and scooted all the way towards the wall. To be honest, his silent treatment was beginning to hurt.

"You still won't talk to me, Connor?"

Stubbornly her son turned his head away with his arms across his chest. Cross bit back the urged to smile, since their talked, her son returned to the apartment in silence. At first Cross was worried, but every now and then she would catch her son edging towards her on the bed until they were only three feet apart. With a sigh, she turned away from him with a chuckled. Behind her, the bed shifted until she felt a very familiar warm presence close to her.

"Connor, are you going to talk to me?"

A low rumbled was her only answer.

She sighed. "You know we're having this discussion sooner or later, don't you think it's better to get it over with?"

"There's _nothing_ to talk about," her son snapped. "I'm not going anywhere with that…muscles head!"

Cross chuckled. "That muscles head is your father…"

"He's just a sperm donor for all I care!"

"Connor!" she scolded, "watched your mouth!"

He hissed and slammed his fists against the mattress. "I'm not going anywhere with him and you can't make me."

Cross couldn't help but be relieved by his words. But the warning voice in the back of her head sounded an awful lot like Betanu's.

"_At the age Connor's in, his aggression levels are unstable. If the pup is with his Bearer for too long he will become attached to her. And if other males try to mate with his Bearer the surge of hormones and rage will explode in his body. Causing him to attack…"_

At the reminder of his words, Cross reliefs washed away like a tide. How was she going to get Connor to listen? But more importantly, how was she going to let go?

Rolling to her side Cross gathered her protesting son into her arms and held him there. Grasping the root of his dreadlocks she pulled his head back and stares down at him firmly.

"You're going with Betanu and that's finale," she growled and tugs his head back when he made a move to look away. "Connor, you need to train properly and only Betanu can help you. Your rage and aggression will only get worse if you stay with me."

At her words Connor's red eyes shot to his mother with a wounded look. "I would never hurt you!"

Pulling them into sitting position, Cross held out her arm and lifted her shirt to expose her scarred stomach. "The night you spied on me with Constantine you dug your claws into my arm and swipe your talons across my stomach."

To be honest, Connor barely remembered that night, everything was a blurred to him. But seeing the scars on his mother's arm and stomach was enough to send him in a whirled pool of guilt and anger. Yanking himself away from her, Connor left the bed and ran out the apartment. Cursing, Cross chase after him.

...

"General, I'm detecting movements in sector 17."

Lifting his eyes from his paper works, Edwin turned his attention to his second. Sector 17 was where his daughter resident. Glancing at the clock on his desk, the General knew everyone's was still asleep by this time. Cursing silently beneath his breath, he turned his sharp gray eye towards his second in command.

"Leave the intruder to me," he grunted.

Scrapping back his chair the General stood up and left his office. General Edwin just hopes the little runt wasn't doing anything stupid.

...

"Dammit, Connor, where are you!"

Cross didn't know how it happened but during the chase she lost sight of her son when he turned a corner. She was starting to panic now. Calling for him, Cross continued to run through the corridors. Since when did her son become so good at hiding from her?

Cross was running a sharp corner when she suddenly ran into a hard wall, the impact knocked her down, _hard_. Cursing, she looked up and blush a bright red at the object standing there.

"You're in a hurry," Betanu observed as he helped the startled female off the ground.

Muttering a thanks, Cross made sure to put some distant between them. Again the _Yautja_ was only dressed in his mesh suit and loin-cloth, but this time he had his mask on. "Have you seen Connor?"

Betanu mandibles clicked. "He ran away from you?"

This time she blushed with embarrassment. "We got into an argument. He doesn't seem to want to leave."

He nodded. "All pups are the same when they leave their _Bearers_. Come, I will help you find him."

The two begin walking down the corridors in silences. Again, Cross made sure to put some distances between them. A repeat of what happened two days ago was something she desperately wanted to avoid. _Although_, with Betanu walking ahead of her with a good three feet, Cross never realized how scarred and muscular the _Yautja's_ back was. Or how narrowed his waist was…or how thick and black his dreads were, especially with the gold and silver rings decorating it. Cross hadn't realized he stopped walking when she suddenly bumped into the back she'd been admiring. Cursing loudly, she quickly backs away from him and covered up her blush by ducking her head.

The eight foot _Yautja_ turned to the _ooman_ female with a tilt to the head. "You didn't answer my question."

_Question…when did he ask her a question?_ She thought nervously. Clearing her throat, Cross said. "Sorry, I had something on my mind. Repeat the question."

Betanu trilled. "I asked why you've been avoiding me."

Cross's brows furrowed at his curious words, did she _really_ need to answer that? "I haven't been avoiding you; I've been busy with work…" she lied.

Betanu scoffed. "You _oomans_ seem to enjoy lying."

She growled. "I don't know what you mean…"

"You forget we _Yautja_ have sensitive smells," he clicked impatiently. "I can smell deaths from a mile away; I can smell the fear off my prey when I hunt. And _yes_…I can even smell your arousal for me at this very moment."

Cross instantly halted at his words, already she can feel the blood rushing to her face. "_Even_ with your mask on?" she felt stupid to ask.

Betanu let out a harsh laughed. "My mask alerted me of your hormones, _believe_ me if I had it off…you wouldn't be standing there untouched."

Her gut tightened at his words. He was blocking out her scent by wearing his mask! To be honest…Cross was a _little_ disappointed at his words. Shaking off the startled feeling, Cross pushed pass him and continue walking down the corridor. Her son was missing and now wasn't the time to think about getting laid!

...

Connor gave a cry of pain when he was suddenly yanked out of his hiding place. Landing hard on his back, Connor looked up from the floor and quickly scurried away from the towering General. How the scarred General found him hiding in the air-vent just above emptied the training quarter, Connor will never know.

"How did you find me?" Connor asked, getting to his feet.

General Edwin grunted. "Let's just say if you had been sneaking into enemy's base, you would've been caught within seconds."

Connor growled. "You're an asshole."

"What's the matter, pup, afraid of the truth?" Edwin mocked, circling around the glaring _Yautja_. "Don't you realize by now you're _weak_?"

Crying out in rage, Connor rushed towards the General and was instantly knocked down by a meaty fist. "How many times do I have to tell you? _Never_ rush at your opponent!"

Flaring his mandibles in rage, Connor hops to his feet and swiped his talons at the General. Side stepping from the attack, the General grabbed a handful of dreadlocks and hurled the angry _Yautja_ across the room. Grunting at the impact of his harsh landing, Connor rushed to his feet and crouched low in defense. General Edwin arched a brow at the fierce _Yautja_ and slowly approaches him.

"Reckless…stupid…and aggressive, you're going to get yourself killed one day," Edwin scorned. "You're poorly disciplined, your emotion unpredictable…you will _never_ be a warrior if you can't get those things under control."

Connor growled. "Shut up! Shut up!"

General Edwin's nostrils flared at the scent of rage boiling off the pup. In a split second, the _Yautja_ was on him with his fists pounding at his face. Snarling his rage, Edwin knocked Connor to the ground and watched him roll away with trails of green blood leaving in his wakes. Wiping the blood off from the corner of his lip, Edwin glanced at his finger tips with a grunt of approval.

"You're starting to pack more force into your punches," the General observed. "But it's still not enough."

Groaning, Connor got to his knees and felt the side of his mandibles where the General struck and hissed in pain. Spitting the blood from his mouth, Connor grimaced at the sight of the green neon blood on the mat.

"I know why Betanu is here," the General suddenly said. "I had a discussion with him not too long ago. You're going with him."

"No!" Connor roared.

"If you wish to be more like Captain Cross you will cease your disobedience!" the General ordered harshly. "The technicians are finished with his ship and you're leaving tonight with him."

Connor growled.

"Are you such a coward, little pup, afraid to do some rough training?" the General taunted lazily. "It's obvious you have no courage."

At the sudden news, Connor felt his world falling apart. He didn't really care about leaving the Colony…but the thought of being away from his mother was another thing. Why the hell should he go with a brunch of _Yautja_ that never wanted him in the first place? Especially with a _Yautja_ who claimed to be his father! Why should he trust someone who's abandoned him?

"Connor!"

Connor's red eyes widens at the shout of his mother's voice. Getting to his feet, he turned towards the door and winced at the sight of her standing there with her hands on her hips. But his fear turned to anger at the sight of Betanu standing behind his mother. Cross made her way towards her son and frowned at the sight of blood on his face. From the corner of her eye, she sees her father standing there and observing them quietly, his own lips were cut and bleeding.

"You got him good, Connor," she whispered, turning her eyes to her son's.

He nodded, resisting the urged to throw a smug smile at the General. As his mother knelt to his level, Connor felt his heart tightening. Looking into her determined beautiful purple eyes, he could only lower his head in defeat. He stiffened but relax when she press a cloth to his broken mandible.

"Next time, Connor, don't _ever_ run from me," she warned, although her eyes shine suspiciously.

He nodded with his eyes still on the ground. "You still plan on getting rid of me?"

Her heart twisted at his words, shaking off the numb feeling, Cross was careful to cup his injured mandibles and lifted his eyes toward hers. "I never want you to leave me, Connor. But you need the training to help build you into a fine warrior. I can't be the one to do it…not anymore."

A growl rumbled in his throat. Betanu, approaching them, gave a low bark towards Connor who quickly shut his mandibles. Cross shot him an annoyed look before returning her attention to her son.

"Connor…" at the sound of his name he lifted his eyes from the floor. "Just this once, can't you do it for me? I mean, you can always visit me, right?"

His eyes lit up at the thought.

Seeing the light in his eyes she flashed him a smile. "Now remember, don't go humping everything in sight, okay?"

Connor chuckled.

Both males in the background grunted.

"I will come back…" Connor nodded, staring at her with determined eyes. "And make you proud."

Cross's lit up with pride through blurry eyes, but made sure to keep those tears back. Now wasn't the time to cry. Just then, Betanu appeared beside them. Connor's mandibles twitched, but he made sure to keep his growl in his throat.

"We will leave within an hour," the enormous _Yautja_ announced, jerking his head towards the door. "Come."

Connor was hesitated to leave his mother, but at her reassuring smile he followed Betanu out the training room. The minute they were gone, Cross allowed her tears to flow. Sudden movements caught her attention, tearing her eyes from the floor and turning her head, she frowned at the sight of the General still standing. How long has it been since she cried in front of her father? Wiping the tears roughly from her face, Cross made a move to leave when a hand on her shoulder stops her in mid-step.

"I didn't dismiss you, Captain."

Cross slightly tilted her head at her father's command and turned to him, "Forgive me, General," she bowed her head. "May I please be excuse? I want to spend as much time as I can with my son."

General Edwin had every intention to deny her request, but seeing the tears glittering in her pain gazed eyes, the words died in his throat. Curling his fists, the General tore his eyes away from hers. "It's for the best, Akira; he belongs among his own species."

Cross's throat tightened at his words, it felt as though someone was taking their time twisting a knife through her heart. "Best for whom, dad?" for the first time in years since taking training with the General, Cross called him dad.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Edwin moves his hand from her shoulder to the softness of her hair. "His kind will _always_ view us as prey; we must _never_ forget what we are to them. The pain will go away in time."

It had always been easy for Cross to numb out pain, but the pain in her heart…she didn't know if that will ever go away.

...

"Everything will be alright."

Cross had entered her bedroom to pack for her son when _his_ voice startled her. Calming the fierce pounding in her heart, she glanced over her shoulder and felt her gut squirmed at the sight of the eight foot _Yautja_ filling up her doorway.

"I will hold you to your words," she turned her attention back to the object in her hand. "Where is Connor?"

"He's getting adjusted to his new quarter on my ship."

Cross nodded and suddenly tense when she felt his warm body inches from her. Feeling her palms begin to sweat, she made a move to side step from him when suddenly his arm shot out and wrap around her waist. Cross barely had time to protest when she felt herself being lifted and held against a wall of muscles. Before she can open her mouth, the muscles behind her begin to purred and vibrate. Almost instantly she begins to moan and squirm against him, the purring only increases. The intoxicating scent she smelled two days ago once again begin invading her nostrils.

"Betanu, what are you doing," she gasped, her nails biting into the thickness of his skin. With her free hand she blindly reached up and felt his naked face and cursed, he didn't have his mask on.

Growling low in his throat, Betanu lifted the small female in his arms and threw her gently on the bed. Watching her scoot away from him until her back hit the bedframe; the _Yautja_ couldn't help but become more aroused by the _ooman_ female. Her scent alone was enough to lure him into a rough mating, but watching her pant heavily with her strange glowing purple eyes staring at him with needs…Betanu was going to have to force himself to be gentle with the her.

Cross shouldn't be aroused; she shouldn't be turned on by the sight of an alien in front of her! But sitting there with her back pressed against the bed and her legs bent forward, she watched through heavy eyelids as the large and muscular _Yautja_ male crawled toward her. There was something predatory and exciting about the way he crawled toward her with his piercing yellow eyes staring at her with every intention of taking her.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Cross gathered what was left of her common sense and held up her hands to stop his movement. "Wait, wait, we shouldn't do this."

Betanu chirped, his head tilting to the side. "I believe your body says otherwise…" he purred as he inhaled her aroused feminine scent.

Cross clamped her legs shut. "Listen to my mouth, Betanu, this isn't a good idea!"

A low rough laughed rumbled in his throat. "If you're afraid of me impregnating you, it's not possible for our species to reproduce."

"That's not it!" she denied, blushing at his words. "It's just…"

Cross glanced down his body and felt the blood rushed to her face at the sight. Betanu followed her gaze and grunted. "You're afraid I will hurt you?"

Lowering her eyes, Cross shook her head. "I.. I just can't…"

The pain in her voice immediately halted Betanu's movements. Suddenly the urged to gut himself overwhelmed him. Cross had just lost her mate not too long ago and here he was trying to engage her. Betanu remembered reading some _oomans_ take only one mate. Was the male, Constantine, her permanent mate? At the thought, Betanu gut burned with disappointment and jealousy. A female like Cross would be highly prized for. Males from all over Clans would fight for the chance to mate with her.

"I apologize for distressing you, Cross," Betanu bowed his head. "I will cease my attempt to mate with you…"

She shook her head. "It's alright…"

Without warning Betanu's talons reached out and roughly yank her pants, along with her undies, from her body. Cross watched helplessly as he flung them over his shoulder. Gasping, she made a move to cover herself. Grunting his amusement, Betanu gently but firmly pried her hands away and held them down to her sides.

"I thought you said you weren't going to mate with me!"

He tore his eyes always from her tempting flesh and twitched his mandibles into a grinned. "_Mo_, no mating, but pleasure, I will give you," he growled as he rubs his head against the inside of her thighs. "Don't move…"

The feel of his dreadlocks trickling her naked skin sent a shiver of pleasure down her spines. Cross's lower body tightened with painful need at his words. Already she can feel her legs shaking with anticipation. Cross watched through hooded eyes he spread her thighs with his hand. The sight of his mandibles and tusks close to her tender flesh made her squirm nervously. His four crab-like hooks had sharp tusks at the end of each ones, but the fangs inside his mouth were what worried her. Well, they _both_ worried her, but it also made her curious just to see how this _Yautja_ male will give her oral sex with those dangerous weapons attached to him.

Cross's breath shuddered at the first touch of his finger against her wet lips. Staring down the length of her body, she noticed how he used the pad of his fingers to caress her. Cross was thankful for that; she definitely didn't want his talons ripping up her tender flesh. Using the pad of his fingers, he explored her without ever once touching her clitoris. But the more he touched her, the more frustrating it got for her. The ache in her body was beginning to hurt; the need to be filled was uncomfortably painful. Whimpering, she arched her lower body in hopes he got the message and immediately hummed her pleasure at the first touch of his tongue. But the second he purred while pressing his tongue against her clit, her body reacted violently. Arching her back and throwing back her head, Cross wasn't preparing for the most powerful orgasms she's ever had and didn't bother to hold back her cries of intense pleasure. When she would have move and grind against him, Betanu held her down by pressing one hand down her abdomen.

When her body was finally satisfied, Cross was able to allow her body to relax against the mattress. Leaning back, Betanu's chest puffed with pride at the satisfied look on the female's flushed face. He never knew how sensitive the _ooman's_ body was. The urged to break his words was tempting to the _Yautja_ male. The vision of him tearing off his loin-cloth and mounting the sexually aroused female damn near broke his self-control.

"I, uh, I'm going to shower," Cross muttered as she scooted off the bed. She wasn't surprise when she found herself yanked back into his arms with a gasp. Her irritation quickly dissolved at the feel of the hard aroused male pressed against her back. The feel of him rubbing against her made her begin to ache all over again. Hissing, Cross stubbornly yanked away from him.

Betanu chirped, his head tilting to the side. "Your pheromones confuse me…"

Cross huffed. "What are you talking about?" she trolled across the room and opened her draw for a new pair of pants and underwear.

"One minute you want to mate with me and the next you're angry…" he shook his head, sending his dreadlocks swinging with the motion. "You females confuse me."

Buttoning up her pants, she turned to him with a mocking smile. "Welcome to Earth, space man."

He grunted as he unhooks his mask from his waist belt and attached it to his face. Almost instantly her strong potent scent cleared from his head. Cross was already rushing out the door with Betanu close at heel.

"Three years…"

At his unexpected words, she halted with her heart racing in her chest. "Three years?"

"I will bring him back in three years; hopefully by then he will have some self-control."

_Three years and I will get to see my son again_, Cross thought with relief. "Thank you, Betanu," it was the only thing she can say, he nodded before walking ahead of her.

"Cross, there's something I've been meaning to ask…"

"What is it?"

Stopping in his track, the eight foot _Yautja_ male turn to the _ooman_ female and chirped curiously. "What does the term '_sperm_ _donor'_ mean?"

...

Standing in front of the alien spacecraft, General Edwin gave the signal for the technician to open the dorm above them. The General's gray eye looked up into the night's clear sky and breathed in deeply the scent of winter. Sitting on the ramp of the ship, Connor fidget with his talons nervously while waiting for Betanu and his mother to arrive. In less than fifteen minutes he was going to be in space! At the thought, Connor couldn't help but feel excited. Just then, his mother and his eight foot sperm donor came into the ships area.

Jumping to his feet, Connor ran to his mother and straight into her arms. Laughing softly, Cross picks up her son and continues walking with him clinging on to her like a monkey. Behind them Betanu watched the two and felt a knotted in guilt. The bond they created was made from love, unlike the females of his species. Those females cared for their suckling, but only out of duty and responsibilities. Watching his pup with his surrogate mother, Betanu was relented to separate the two. He watched as they made their way on to the ramp and made a move to follow but a large hand on his shoulder halted him.

General Edwin glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was within hearing distance before returning his cold eye towards the _Yautja_ male.

"_I can smell your fucking musk, Yautja,_" the General growled in prefect _Yautja's_ language.

Betanu's head jerked back in shock. It was _impossible_ for _ooman_ to learn his species language! Even if they tried, they didn't have the same muscles in their throats to change certain patterns in sounds. But hearing the General speak, one might mistake him for a _Yautja _himself!

"_Just who are you, General_?" Betanu didn't bother to hide his shock from the scarred _ooman_ male.

"_Someone you shouldn't fuck with,_" he warned, pushing roughly at the _Yautja's_ shoulder in a clear male challenge. "_If I find you touching my daughter… I will plant your skull along with my collection of trophies."_

Betanu reacted naturally and pushed back at the General's shoulder. "_Answer my question, ooman!"_

Seeing the rough display, the General's men drew out their weapons and aimed at the threat. But a quick signal from their General, all the men lowered their weapons. "As you were, men," Edwin ordered, making sure they move backs their distance before returning his attention to the _Yautja_.

"_Be thankful I need you to take the runt away from my daughter,_" he growled, his one gray eye starting to glowed with fury.

A growl rumbled in his throat, but Betanu wasn't about to reveal he was coming back in three years. _"This isn't over, ooman."_

General Edwin growled before turning away at the sound of footsteps approaching them. The angry darkening in his eye instantly disappeared at a pair of purple eyes staring at him curiously.

"I'm ready to go," Connor announced.

Betanu nodded but behind his mask he kept his eyes on Cross. He will return in three years, will the female have another mate by then? _No matter_, Betanu thought amusedly, what _ooman_ male can stop the eight foot _Honored_ _Warrior_ from claiming what was his. Betanu tapped a fist to his chest and bowed his head towards her direction. Smiling Cross returned the respectful sign. Stepping beside his pup, Betanu reached down and tugs on one of Connor's dreadlock and jerked his head toward Cross. Straightening his back, Connor tapped his fist to his chest and bowed his head deeply towards his mother.

Edwin slowly turned and walked away from the three and hardened his heart. Seeing the pain in his daughter's eyes, the General was certain she will get over it. The pain of losing someone never last long, Edwin learned that at a very young age.

Holding back tears of pride, Cross returned the indication. "You will be a fine warrior, Connor," she reached into her pocket and held up a gold necklace with a jade Buddha attached to it. "This belonged to my mother who gave it to me when I was…around your age," she smiled as she hooked the necklace around his neck. "Don't _ever_ forget where you came from. Most of all…don't forget _me_."

Connor's heart swelled at the love in his mother's words and suddenly it wasn't so scary to leave anymore. Because when he comes back home he will make her proud to call him son. She'd risked everything just to keep him alive, even defying her own father. She'd done her part…and now it was his turned to protect her.

"I will never forget you," Connor said fiercely. "When I return to home, I will make you proud of me."

Cross's chuckled, the tears from her eyes flow freely now. "You already make me proud, Connor. Just come home safe."

Embracing his mother one last time, Betanu led the pup away from Cross and towards the ship. Her nails biting into her palms, Cross held back the urged to call back her son. She didn't know seeing him go was much harder then she thought. She watched the two _Yautja_ walked up the ramp and into the ship, her heart dropped as the doors seal shut behind them.

Cross hadn't realized she's taken a step forward when suddenly she was yanked back by an arm across her chest. Looking up, she sees the General holding her back with a stern look on his harsh face. Biting back her cry of rage, Cross could only watch as the ship roar to life. The floor beneath their feet begins to shake as inch by inch the ship begins to lift from its holding dock. Gripping on to her father's thick coat, Cross watched through blurry eyes as the ship lifts into the air before shooting straight into the sky. As soon as the ship disappeared from sight, Cross felt like a part of her went with him.

The General signal his technicians to shut the dorm head above them as he helped his distraught daughter out the room. Cross was dimly aware of her father pulling her through the corridors.

"You need to control yourself, Captain," the General hissed as he thrust her into his office. Cross stumbled in but nodded.

"Yes, sir," she muttered numbly. "May I please be excuse?"

"No!" he snapped, sitting at his desk.

Cross nodded.

"I don't want your men witnessing you in such a low state," he hissed. "First thing tomorrow morning I'm putting you in training with me."

Her father's personal training…maybe it will help put some pain through her numb body. While her father talked with her through the schedules, Cross's mind wondered off to her son. In three years she will get to see him again. That would be 1, 098 days until he came back.

_1, 098 _days…that shouldn't be too long, right?


	15. The Treaty

_Two and a half years later…_

"Move your ass, Alexander!" Cross shouted from across the obstacles field**, **all her students were improving, all except Alexander who was lagging behind the rest. Beside her, Percy, her new Lieutenant, stood there grimacing every time one of the students fell off the rope course.

Since the departure of Connor, Percy watched his Captain changed from an easy going woman to a stone cold commander. Much has changed in the past two years for his Captain, much to Percy's disappointment, his Captain no longer smiled or even laughed.

Watching the rookies, Percy pitied them. Especially since they've been running and going through those obstacles for four hours now. They were close to passing out in exhaustion. All new rookies feared training with the deadly Captain Cross, but none dare to voice their opinion about it. _Well_, all except for one student, who had his jaw broken when the cocky boy decided to call the Captain a heartless bitch.

Percy snapped out of thought at the painful cry across the field. He frowns at the sight of one of the rookie lying on the mudded ground. Upon approaching, the new Lieutenant crouches down and sighed at the sight of the boy cradling his broken wrist to his chest while the other rookies surrounded him with concern.

"I didn't tell you to stop!"

The exhausted and weary rookies quickly turned back to their training. While the medic team took the injured boy away, Percy approached his cold hard Captain.

"Perhaps you should let them rest, Captain," Percy suggested. "You can't have your students dropping dead with exhaustion."

Cross scoffed. "If they can't handle the pressure they shouldn't have signed up," she glared her eyes at her new Lieutenant. "Keep them there for another hour and _then_ they can have their rest."

Percy bit back a curse as he watched his Captain leave the obstacles field. The urged to call off the training overwhelmed the young Lieutenant, but fearing his Captain's wrath, Percy wisely kept his mouth shut.

...

Stripping off her military jacket and hanging it up, Cross stepped inside her apartment and waited. Every day for the past two years, the cold Captain entered her apartment and waited for the voice of her son to greet her. Now the only thing to greet her was the sound of silence. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Cross shook off the disappointing feeling and closed the door behind her. Cross was heading towards her bedroom when a beep at her door alerted her of a visitor. She frowned, since her son left, the Captain haven't been in the mood to entertain any guests. She got her answer when the door opened and in walked a familiar presence.

"I will leave as soon as I tell you my two cents," the fiery Kelly entered her apartment with determined steps. Her curly honey blond hair tied back in a ponytail and the specs she wore only seem to enhance the emerald green of her eyes. "You must stop your barbaric training with the rookies! They're all coming to me in exhaustion and dehydration."

Cross wasn't paying any attention to her words; in fact, her purple eyes were too busy drinking in the sight of a familiar face. Cross hasn't seen her long lost friend for nearly a year, since their argument. It wasn't until Kelly stepped into her line of vision that made the cold Captain snapped her attention back to the angry nurse.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kelly snapped. "You have to stop acting like a bully!"

At her words, Cross tilted her head to the side with a mocking grin. "It's good to see you again too, Nurse Rose."

"Don't you understand you're putting those rookies through hell?"

"It's called training, that what they're supposed to go through!" the Captain brushed off the nurse's concern and made a move to toward her bedroom.

"I'm not done talking with you!" Kelly stepped in front of the annoyed Cross. "Since Connor left you've been taking your anger out on everyone in the Colony!"

Cross resisted the urged to roll her eyes. "We had the same argument a year ago; do you _really_ want to go through it again?"

At the reminder of the past, Kelly's face blush hotly. Almost as if sensing what the blushing nurse was thinking, Cross grinned suddenly. "You still mad about it, Nurse Rose?" she taunted wickedly, "or does it excite you?"

Kelly didn't get the chance to reply when she suddenly found herself in the Captain's arms. The wriggling nurse begins to blush hotly at the feel of the Captain's lips on her neck.

"Akira, don't do this!" she whimpered, trying desperately to remain control and ignore her body's demand. "Please don't do this…"

Hearing the pitiful plead from Kelly's lips Cross immediately felt disgusted with herself. Muttering an apology, the Captain released the squirming nurse and backed away from her. "I didn't mean to scare you, Kelly."

Kelly's eyes softened at the lost tone in her friend's voice. Since the day Connor left, it felt as though the little _Yautja_ took her friend's spirit with him. The only thing that remained behind was this cruel and harsh Captain that no one longer knew. Since then, Cross had remained beside the General at all times. The only time Cross came to her during those months were for her injuries. Kelly didn't need to ask, her friend was once again training with the brutal General. And after a year her friend became the harsh and ruthless commander everyone now knows. Whether it was training them on the obstacles or sparring with them on the mat, they always came to Kelly near death or exhaustion, those poor rookies. Cross was always hard before, but _never_ cruel. The first night Kelly confronted the raven haired ice beauty was a night the nurse will never forget.

_(Flash Back…)_

"_Dammit, Cross, you can't treat your students like this!" after witnessing the horror of the students being poured into the medic quarter with injuries after injuries, Kelly couldn't take it anymore. The fiery little nurse marched towards Cross's apartment and stormed in unannounced._

_The Captain had been sitting at her table with a cup of coffee in her hand when she walked in. But seeing her friend weary with dark circles under her eyes with a very pale complexion, Kelly's angered instantly melts away. Crying out in concern, the nurse quickly rushed to her friend's side._

"_Akira, are you sick?" her fingers were already checking her Captain's pulse and feeling the temperature on her forehead._

_Grunting, Cross pulled away from her. "There's nothing wrong with me," she rolled her eyes with annoyance. _

_She snapped her emerald green eyes at her. "Don't you dare lie to me!"_

_Growling like an animal, the Captain snapped out of her chair and hurled the little nurse none too gently on the table. Crying out in both fear and pain, Kelly barely had time to get up when suddenly the Captain's body held her back down. With one hand, Cross held Kelly's wrists above her head while with the other hand she used her fore finger and thumb to grip on to the nurse's delicate chin._

"_Now, Nurse Rose," Cross snarled as she lowers her head until their noses were inches apart. "Do I look like a sick person?"_

_Seeing the anger and violence in those eyes, Kelly shook her head with a whimper. _

"_Good," she grinned down her icily. "Now, let me show you what a healthy person can do."_

_Grabbing the back of her hair, Cross held the struggling nurse in place before slamming her lips against hers. Kelly always dreamt of having her first kiss with Cross to be a romantic one, one where they held each other in a tender embrace after declaring their love. But _this _wasn't the dream kissed Kelly had wanted from her Captain. This kiss was meant to show dominance and raw anger; it both hurt and frightened the shaking nurse. Whimpering, Kelly tore her lips forcefully away from the Captain's brutality. Already she tasted the blood on her cut lip._

"_Stop it, Cross, stop it!" she begged._

_At the sight of blood, Cross reared back in shock and horror, she was paled before but after seeing blood on her friend's lips, she was paler now. Backing away from Kelly in haste, Cross turned her back on her friend with her hand pressed against her mouth. The urged to vomit was strong. _

"_Get out here, Kelly," Cross whispered hoarsely._

_Touching a shaky finger to her cut lip, she winced at the sharp sting. Kelly's emerald eyes filled with tears at the hurt and pain twisting in her heart. Who had her friend become? Jumping off the table, Kelly made a move towards her Captain._

"_Akira, please…"_

"_Get out of here!" Cross growled, "And don't come back!"_

_Kelly's flinched back at the angry shout, her face paling and her heart racing. It felt as though she was meeting the cold and bitter Akira Cross for the first time. Sobbing, Kelly rushed out the door, never once looking back._

_(Flash Back End)_

_What the hells the matter with you?_

Cross couldn't shake those words out of her head. Since when did she take pleasure in seeing others in pain? Pushing the rookies was one thing, but hurting Kelly was another. It almost made her felt like she was twelve years old again.

"I'm not the best company at the moment, Nurse Rose," Cross muttered numbly, her dull eyes staring off into space.

"Not for those past two years, no," she agreed, approaching the stiffed form of her friend. "But I think I've come to a conclusion to why you are the way you are."

She frowned at her words. "And what is your conclusion?"

"You rather hurt people than be hurt yourself."

Cross head tilted at her words, her fingers curling into fists. "Are you planning to explain that to me?"

Gathering her courage, Kelly stood within an arm reach away. "Connor's gone…Constantine's gone…all that lost in one day. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with the pain. But watching you take your rage out on innocents, you've become what your father always wanted."

"I'm _nothing_ like my father!" she snapped.

Instantly, Kelly inched away. "And you're nothing like the Akira I knew! Face it, Cross, you're every inched your father now. In the beginning you had me to hold on to…but since Connor came you held on to him…and now that he'd gone you feel abandoned and you fear I will do the same."

Cursing, Cross turned away from her words.

"You scare me, Cross, I feel like a nine year old again and you're the twelve year old bully. I'm the one who failed you; don't take your anger out on those poor kids…"

"Stop it," she hissed.

"To take away the pain you hurt others, to make yourself forget you punish those around," saying those words, Kelly approached the stiffed Captain and pulled her into an unwanted embrace. "You can't become the man you despise, what would your son think?"

Ruthlessly, Cross tore herself away from Kelly's warm arms. Her mind racing with the words Kelly just uttered. Was that _really_ the reason why she's been acting the way she did? Of course she didn't feel abandon by her son…and yet she couldn't help but feel it. Was that the real reason why she trained with her father?

"Don't become like him," she pleaded.

"Dammit, Kelly…"

A sudden beep at her door alerted her of a visitor. The doors slid open and in walked her new Lieutenant, who instantly halted at the sight of the two woman.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" she snapped when he was taking too long to say something.

Percy flinched. "Uh…Captain….you're summon by the General."

She gave him a curt nod and left the apartment without hesitation. Kelly's words still played in her head by the time she made it to her father's private office. She frowned upon entering, as always her father was seated at his desk, but his attention was turn to the 42 inched screen in front of him. Her scowl deepened at the sight of the three Councilmen displayed on the screen.

"Ah, Captain Cross, just in time for the news I have in store for the General," Councilman Johnson announced with his smug look.

"And I have been waiting patiently for this news," General Edwin growled. "Tell me, Councilmen, what news do you have that is so important?"

"This news should please you, General," Johnson smirked. "As you're aware of there's been talk of going to war with the _Yautja _for some time now."

Edwin scoffed at the idea. War with the whole _Yautja_ Clan? That would be a mission of suicides. As much as the General hate to admit it, it was likely they would lose if they tried. The _Yautja's_ weapons were too advanced and their strength alone overpowered them.

"Of course we've come to a more peaceful solution," Johnson continued. "And so we decided to form a treaty with the _Yautja's_ _Elders _and they agreed."

Edwin's brows rose at that. "A peace treaty with the _Yautja_ Clan?"

"Yes. The treaty signing will be held within Colony 28 within a month," the councilman announced. "And you, General, will play host when the _Elders_ and their Clans resident within your Colony."

At his words, Edwin shot to his foot. "I will not…"

"You will do as you're order, General!" Johnson snapped. "You will keep an eye on them within that month until the treaty signing!"

The General watched as the screen went black. Cursing he slammed his fist into the wall behind him. A peace treaty with the _Yautja_ race…Cross made sure to hide her smile from her father.

...

Everyone in the Colony was buzzing with the news of the peace treaty, most in fear and some in excitement. The councilmen later on sent a message that the _Elders_ and their Clans will be arriving in two days. The General was absolutely furious, the councilmen didn't reveal which Clans was coming and the fear in his stomach just kept knotting. The ghosts of his past were starting to catch up with him.

Storming into his apartment, the General needed to get away before he decided to slam someone's head into a wall to relieve his frustration. The second he walked into his apartment the tiny hair on the back of his neck stood up. Without hesitation the General reach for his .223 Remington and aimed.

"Whoever you are, come out!"

A shimmer of wave appear in the middle of his apartment floor. A low growled was his only answer, but throughout the years the General recognized that growl from anywhere. Without hesitation, Edwin lowered the gun and lowered his head in submission.

"_Welcome, Honored Elder,"_ Edwin greeted respectfully.

The sparkle of blue light flickered over the figure before revealing an eight foot seven _Yautja_ male. The armors on this warrior were plated gold, his dreadlocks once a proud inky black was now gray. Gold and silver rings decorated the Elder's dreads and his weapons secured in place. The mask over the _Yautja_ had special symbols carved in, one of them his Clan's symbol.

"_It's been a while, Edwin,"_ the Elder observed, "_I trust everything is well?"_

"_Yes and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" _Edwin asked, already he can feel his palms sweating. _"If I've known you were coming sooner…"_

"_I came ahead of my Clan to speak with you," _he announced, interrupting whatever Edwin had in mind. "_I'm sure your ooman Councilmen informed you of our visit. I am one of the Elder that will be there to sign the treaty."_

The General nodded. "_You said you wished to speak to me…what about?"_

"_I came here because of your pup."_

At the mentioned of his daughter, Edwin stiffened. _"What about my daughter?"_

"_I heard stories of her…a very courageous story and one involving raising a Yautja child."_

Edwin grunted, the damn little runt was spreading stories up there. "_Is the story coming from an albino Yautja?"_

The _Elder_ chuckled. He detected a note of resentment in his voice. "_And the story also mentions your pup defying a certain General and even going through a hive of unstable Kainde Amedha and their two headed Queen to keep the Yautja pup. I must say…I wonder who she inherited her stubbornness from."_

Already Edwin can feel his fists clenching, if he ever see that albino runt he was going to give him a beat down!

"_She doesn't know…does she?"_

The General shifted uncomfortably where he stood. _"If you already know me, Elder, than you know…"_

Behind his mask, _Elder_ Bakuub's mandibles twitched in guilt at his words. _"It's unfortunate that you feel this way, Edwin. What happened to you all those years ago…I didn't know."_

"_You said you wish to discuss my daughter?" _Edwin snapped, the thought of talking about his past sent an unwanted fear down his spines.

"_Of course, I just thought by now your daughter is of age…"_

"Absolutely not, _Elder_, I will not have my only child…" the General cursed and turned away from the Elder.

"She's has the right to know her bloodline," Elder Bakuub interrupted, speaking in clear English. "Despite of what you think we're all not the same."

Edwin snorted. "Since you're here…_they_ are coming as well…"

His nod confirmed it. "They're also part of the signing treaty. You must put aside your anger and hatred when they arrive."

_Not fucking likely_, Edwin thought bitterly. The thought of _him_ coming into his Colony nearly made the General bellow his rage and frustration.

"Your pup must be told of the situation before they come…you don't want her finding out when _he_ arrives."

As much as Edwin hated to admit it…the _Elder_ was right. If his daughter found out from someone else's mouth…the General shook his head at the thought. They were coming in two days…perhaps it was time to tell his daughter the truth.

"I left the Clan to get away from all of this…" Edwin muttered, suddenly feeling tired.

"Everyone runs from their past…but sooner or later it will catch up to them," with a growl, Bakuub move towards him. "And now they're coming back and you have nowhere to run. You must stop running, Edwin, and not submit."

Edwin opened his mouth to snap out a remark when suddenly the door to his apartment opens and in walked his daughter. "General, I brought in those reports you wanted…" Cross instantly halted at the sight of an eight foot seven _Yautja_ male standing there beside her father. "I thought the arrival wasn't for another two days…"

"Akira, there's someone I want you to meet…" Edwin started, his one gray eye shifting anywhere except at his daughter.

As he said those words, Bakuub was taking off the hose attached to his mask, white stream hissed from the hoses before he removed his mask. As the Elder lower the mask, the folders in Cross's hands dropped unknowingly to the floor. Her father was known throughout the Colonies to hate and despised the _Yautja_ race. Even when she had her son the General did everything he could to get rid of her adopted _Yautja_ son. As soon as the gray dreadlocks _Yautja_ lowered his mask Cross stumbled back in shock and felt her heart stop. But it wasn't the alien's ancient face that frightened her nor was it his crab-like mandibles, but it was his _eyes_…it felt as though she was looking into a mirror.

They were the same glowing purples eyes as hers.

Cross's snapped her eyes towards her father. "What's the meaning of this, dad?"

"Akira, this is _Elder_ Bakuub of the _R'ka Luar-ke Clan_," Edwin cleared his throat, finally his gray eye meeting his daughter for the first time since she came into his apartment.

"He's your great-great grandsire."

_Great-great grandsire…_

"You mean as in fugitively speaking?" Cross asked numbly.

"As in biologically speaking…"

"Ooh…"

Akira Cross, Captain of Colony 28…fought in many battles and led many men into war…she even fought against _Xenomorph_ and even their _Queen_, hell, she even killed a _Yautja_. But for the first time in her twenty-three years the Captain pitched forward in a dead faint.


	16. The Bloodline

Even for his age, Bakuub was quick and caught the female before she hit the hard floor. Such delicate creatures, the _Elder_ thought amusedly as he easily lifted her into his arms.

Holding back the urged to curse, Edwin ushered the _Elder_ into his bedroom. The General stood back as Bakuub laid his daughter on his bed.

"She's never like this," Edwin muttered, almost apologetically.

Bakuub chuckled. "I can image. She will be waking up soon; perhaps I should be the one to let her know…"

Edwin scowled. "I can take care of it…"

"That wasn't a request," the _Elder_ growled, his glowing purple eyes showing warning for the first time. "You will listen to your _Elder_."

Already the General can feel his fists clenching, the urged to defy him was strong. But Edwin knew he couldn't disrespect the _Elder_…if it wasn't for him the General wouldn't have made it in his father's Clan Ship. He owed the _Elder_ everything…

"As you wish…"

Bakuub's mandibles clicked. "You're dismiss, Edwin."

Calming the anger raising in him, the General threw one last look towards his daughter before storming out of his apartment. Once he was gone, Bakuub click his mandibles and sighed. He'd seen the growing angry in his eye, but the Elder wasn't here to challenge Edwin, he was here for Cross. Studying the young female on the bed, the Elder's heart had stopped the second he's seen her eyes…they were _exactly_ like his. A rare color among his species, most females came to Bakuub just because of it. But seeing it on another such as his hybrid offspring made Bakuub worried. If other males _Yautja_ see the color of her eyes…Bakuub was going to have to put protection for the delicate hybrid female.

_Embarrassment _was the first thing to come to mind when Cross opened her eyes and found herself on a bed. Groaning, she made a moved to sit up when a sudden heavy hand on her shoulder stop her movement.

"Rest, finding you're a descent of a _Yautja_ can be shocking," the unfamiliar growled above her head.

Cross's eyes quickly snapped to the voice above her and gasped. It was the same ancient _Yautja_ that had been standing beside her father earlier. It was so odd to see the same color eyes as hers on a strange face, it was just so eerie.

"Is it true?" Cross forced the words out of her throat. "Are you really…?"

He nodded and pulled a chair to sit beside the bed. "I suppose you will like to hear the story…"

"I thought _Yautja_ couldn't reproduce with humans."

"True…but there are certain _ooman_ females out there that can take our seed and carry it to full term." Bakuub explained patiently. "We still can't explain why…"

"You mean like finding a needle in a haystack?" She asked, turning her confused eyes to his.

Bakuub cleared his throat roughly, but nodded.

"Why didn't my father tell me any of this?"

Cross's eyes searched the room and felt her stomach knotted in disappointment when she didn't see any signs of her father. Sighing she returned her attention to the _Elder_.

"Your _Sire_ will have to tell you that himself," the _Elder_ muttered, his mandibles clicking nervously.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier," just saying it made the blood rushed back to her face. "I didn't know why…"

The _Elder_ held up his talons fingers to stop her words. "It's alright…I know _ooman_ female are delicate…"

"Not so delicate, it was just a shock to know I'm not fully human," she objected, squirming uncomfortably. "I'm Cross by the way."

"_Elder_ Bakuub of the _R'ka Luar-ke Clan_," he tapped his fist to his armored chest with a growl. "I've wanted to meet you for some time now, Cross."

At his words, Cross's brows shot up. "You know about me?"

"Yes. I've kept a close eye on Edwin since he left his father's Clan."

Just hearing his words, Cross was suddenly eager to hear the story of her father. Since childhood he was never one to talk about himself and now she was finally getting her chance!

"Tell me the story from the beginning," Cross edged eagerly on the bed.

Bakuub nodded. "I met your great-great grandmother, as you _ooman_ call it, when I was on Earth during a hunt. She was one of the _oomans_ I was hunting, but soon I find myself fascinated with her…"

"You were _hunting_ my great-great grandmother?" Cross's jaw dropped at his words. It wasn't what she would call a romantic meeting!

A rumble of chuckles spilled from his mouth. "Crazy as it sounds…but during our battle one thing led to another and let's just says she was the one who ripped off my loin-cloth and…"

Cross quickly held up her hands to stop his words, she didn't want to hear how her father was, err, _made_. "Wo, wo, okay…I get it. Battle, blood, raging hormones…I would have gotten horny too."

Bakuub's eyes sparkled in amusement. "And they say you _oomans_ were too modest."

"Some," she shrugged. "So…one thing led to another and…_voila_ she's knocked up."

"I brought her back to my Clan Ship where she birthed your grandfather, unfortunately she didn't survive." Bakuub shook his head sadly, his talon fingers playing with a pouch attached to his waist. "Your grandfather is what we call a Hybrid, very rare among the _Yautja_ species. His features and built are similar to us, but his skin tone is lighter and softer and his eyes belonged to an _ooman_."

"And my grandfather got with a human female as well?" Cross guessed.

"Yes. But be warn, Cross, your grandfather isn't what you ooman call…_nice_," the Elder explained, his voice was suddenly weary. "During his childhood he was constantly challenged and beaten down by the others…"

Cross frowned at his words. "And you did nothing to stop it?"

"When you're on a Clan Ship you must accept any challenges thrown at you. To show your status, you must not decline a challenge, else you be called _S'yuit-de_ a coward. My pup was of age to defend himself if need be."

The sudden image of Connor's face instantly had her heart stop beating. "He grew into a bitter person, didn't he?"

Bakuub nodded, his eyes growing dull. "Nihkou'te, your grandfather, hated both _Yautja_ and _oomans_. He was an outcast in between two worlds…but he fought his way on top and won many respects…and yet it still wasn't enough. Nihkou'te's _ooman_ mate died birthing your father."

Cross squirmed on the bed. "Are you telling me every human female that birthed a _Yautja_ baby died?"

The _Elder_ turned his eyes with a jerk nod. "Yes. I suggest you stay away from a _Yautja_ for your own safety."

Quickly Cross covers her blushed by lowering her head. She was actually thankful her and Betanu didn't go all the way! "Please, continue with the story…"

"Nihkou'te put your father through training in the most brutal way. It wasn't my place to step in between a _Yautja_ male when he trained his pup, but I made sure to stop it when it became too dangerous. He wanted Edwin to be as strong as he, but he also wanted to punish the pup because of his _ooman_ complexion."

At his words, Cross felt her heart dropped. It was no wonder her father hated the _Yautja_ race. "Is that why my father left the _Yautja_ Clan?"

Bakuub nodded. "To leave a Clan you must fight an _Elder_ and Nihkou'te was the _Elder_ your father fought. The scars on your _Sire's_ face were signs of his victory."

With a sigh, the Elder stood to his full height, making Cross crane her neck up to look at him. "I came ahead of my Clan to talk to you, Cross."

She frowns but nodded.

"It's rare to find an _ooman_ female who can carry a _Yautja_ pup. Their scents are different from the other females on this planet. Intoxicating and potent, it can drive a male _Yautja_ wild."

Cross paled at his words and her stomach twisted into nervous knot. And in two days a whole Clan of _Yautja_ was coming to stay for a month until the treaty signing. How the hell was she going to keep them away from her!

"I've already assigned my two best warriors at your side," Bakuub suddenly announced. "They will personally watch you during the Clan stay here."

Cross opened her mouth to protest but a stern growl from her great-great-grandfather stopped the words in her throat. "You will not argue with me on this, Cross, I don't trust your _ooman_ guards to protect you from _Yautja_ males."

Gritting her teeth, she nodded when she knew she couldn't argue with him on that. Better to have two guards that can knock down a wall then two who can't. Before Cross can ask any more question her father came into the room. His one gray eye was on her and not the eight foot seven _Elder_.

"You told her everything?"

Bakuub nodded. "I don't understand why you never told your daughter of our bloodline."

Edwin grunted. "I have my reasons, _Elder_."

"But there's nothing on you that indicate you're part _Yautja_!" Cross protested, looking her father up and down with wide eyes.

Growling, Edwin took off his black trench coat and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it off. Cross's eyes winced at the sight of her father's scarred body but when he turned his back toward her, she gasped. His back had certain stripes that resembled a _Yautja_. Although it was faint, Cross can see it clearly. As soon as she had her fill, Edwin put his shirt and trench coat back on. While the two conversant, Bakuub reached for his wrist communicator and sent a message to his guards

"Who are you calling?" Edwin eyed the Elder suspiciously.

Bakuub trilled. "I want to introduce your daughter to her two new personal guards."

Edwin's brows snapped together. "What!"

"I will explain it to you later," the Elder clicked impatiently. "It won't be long until they come."

At the news a growl rumbled in his throat. The General didn't like it one bit…knowing that not only one but two _Yautja_ males will be standing guard of his daughter.

"_Don't worry, Edwin, everything will be alright._" Bakuub growled softly. _"She will be well protected."_

The Elder's word should reassure the General…but why couldn't he get this awful feeling out of the pit of his stomach?

...

True to his words, it didn't take long for the two new guests to arrive and the alarm ringing throughout the Colony alerted them of that. Biting back a curse, General Edwin was first out the door with Cross close at his heel.

"_Hostile aliens' life-form detected at the courtyard, all military personnel please report to the courtyard." _

Cross grimaced at the computer voice coming out of the speaker systems, echoing throughout the corridors. Already the General was communicating with his men through his ear piece, ordering them to stand down. By the time they made it into the courtyard the soldiers had made a circle around the two _Yautja_ males with their guns aimed at them. But the two _Yautja_, Cross noticed, haven't drawn out their weapons, in fact, they were trying to look as harmless as possible. Not a fat chance, their towering height and muscles mass was already intimidating enough to humans.

"Stand down!" the General barked as he approached them, the soldiers were hesitated to lower their weapons but did as ordered.

Upon approaching, Cross studied the two new _Yautja_ and tilted her head to the side. The two stood at eight foot two evenly, both inky black dreadlocks hung passed their shoulders and decorated in silver and blue ring. Even their masks had the same symbols carved on to their foreheads. Their scales, Cross noted, were almost black, you couldn't even see the stripes patterns on it. And their stature built was more slender, although, still muscular then a human.

"Lar'ja and Halkrath, they're also rare for our species," Bakuub appeared beside her. "I'm sure you noticed by now they're twin."

Seeing their _Elder_, the twin _Yautja_ bowed their heads. The General dismissed his men and waited for his daughter and Bakuub to approach them.

"_Lar'ja, I would have thought you two would sneak in here."_ Bakuub remarked.

"_Apologies, Elder, we thought the oomans knew of our situation." _Lar'ja muttered, clicking his mandibles thoughtfully.

"_Now they do,"_ he nodded to Edwin. "_Perhaps a more private chamber is necessary."_

_...  
_

Once they made it inside the General's office, Cross finally let go of the breaths she had been holding in.

"Cross, I should hope these two _Honored_ _Warriors_ meet your standard." The Elder said beside her.

As he was saying this, Cross bowed her head in their direction.

"Halkrath of the _R'ka Luar-ke Clan,_" this _Yautja_, Cross noticed, had a very deep scar across his stomach.

"Lar'ja of the _R'ka Luar-ke Clan,"_ this one, Cross noted, was missing an index finger on his right hand and had it replaced with an artificial one.

General Edwin studied the two with hooded eyes. During his stay on the Clan Ship, Edwin heard of the stories about the rare twin _Yautja_ warriors. One story even told the twin cleaning out a hive of _Xenomorph_ side by side. Bakuub made a fine choice in bodyguards for his daughter.

"That still doesn't explain why she need the two," the General growled, turning his gray eye towards the _Elder_.

Bakuub nodded. "Come, let us talk privately."

The General nodded and followed the _Elder_ into another part of the room, leaving the three new comrades to get acquainted. Cross turned to the two and knew they were staring at her through the visors of their masks.

"Do any of you speak…English?"

Lar'ja, she recognized, gave a soft trilled. "We are required to learn the Earth language during our trip here. Our _Elder_ wanted us to be able to communicate with you."

Cross grimaced at a thought. "Did the _Elder_ mention the situation to you?"

The brothers glanced at each other before returning their attention to their new charge.

Halkrath was the one to answer, but at a very slow pace. "Our job, protect you, no _Yautja_ touch you."

Cross frowned at his broken English, but Lar'ja was already explaining. "My brother is lazy and does not bother studying like he should."

Cross nodded. "I appreciate his effort."

Lar'ja trilled his amusement.

Halkrath merely grunted.

Cross glanced at the two before turning her attention away. In a matter of two days the rest of the Clans were coming and a month after that the treaty papers will be signed. Peace between the human race and the _Yautja_ Clan…she remembered her father once telling her the two can never co-exist in peace, perhaps he was wrong. For the first time in two and a half year…Cross felt her old self again.


	17. The Twin's Honor!

_Next Morning..._

Finding out you're a descent of a _Yautja _can be somewhat distressing, especially when your great-great-grandfather need to assigned two bodyguards to her because her scent can drive the male of their species into a mating frenzy. To top it off the two bodyguard refused to leave her side no matter where she went, whether it is eating in the mess hall, training on the field. Cross still didn't know how she stopped them from following her into the bathroom! Even when she's trying to reconcile with a friend they wouldn't leave the poor Captain alone.

Sitting beside Kelly in the mess hall for a very late lunch, Cross had at least told her two new bodyguards to give them some distance. The Captain wasn't at all surprised the mess hall was emptied.

"Stubborn, aren't they?" Kelly turned her wide green eyes toward her glum friend.

Cross grunted. "I guess you can say that. I couldn't sleep a wink last night..."

She grinned slyly. "Imaging what it would be like to bed one of them?" the nurse giggles.

"Not unless I want to _die_," the Captain muttered, remembering Bakuub words.

Kelly shuddered at the thought. "So, they're twins, right?"

She nodded.

"How can you tell which is which?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I can tell them apart easily, it's their name I can't pronounce. I'm _this _close to calling them Thing One and Thing Two."

Kelly giggles. "Mischievous are they?"

"No, what kept me up all night was their constant bickering, even _if _they were trying to whisper..."

"Oh? What were they arguing about?"

She gave a careless shrugged. "Don't know they spoke in _Yautja_."

Kelly frowned. "Are you sure they will be able to protect you?" just remembering what her Captain told her brought a shuddered down her spines.

"The _Elder _assured me and The General told me to trust his words," the Captain pretty brows suddenly snapped forward at the two _Yautja_. "They're at it again..."

Kelly looked over her shoulder and winced as the two shove each other on the shoulders. "I never knew the _Yautja _language sounded so..._unpleasant_," all the nurse heard were growls and clicks coming from the two brothers.

"Lark! Hulk!" Cross shouted, catching the two's attention who instantly clicked their annoyance.

"Must I keep reminding you my name is Lar'ja and my brother's name is Halkrath?" the irritated _Yautja _growled, "We don't know anyone by the name of Lark or Hulk!"

Cross nodded her understanding with a sigh. "Sorry, it's just so hard to remember."

Halkrath gave a soft trilled. "_Ooman's _memory short?"

Cross frowned, she didn't know if the _Yautja _was insulting her or really curious at her lack of memory. "No...Uh..._Halkrath_," she said his name slowly, "I'm just tired."

"Perhaps you should skip this afternoon training," Kelly suggested, her green eyes looking at her friend with concern. "You need to rest, I'll let Percy know."

No sooner did those words leave her mouth when Cross's new Lieutenant approached them cautiously. His guarded eyes kept shooting toward the two _Yautja _standing not far from their table.

"Captain, the rookies are ready for this afternoon training..."

"Let them have the day off, Percy," Cross interrupted. "I'm sure they need it."

Percy frowned at her words, was he really hearing this from the ice Captain?

"Uh...did I just hear you correctly?"

Unable to help herself she laughs. "Yeah, you heard me right, Percy. Give them the day off, they've earned it for putting up with me. Wait, you know what? Give them the week off, I need it as well!"

As she was saying this, her new Lieutenant's mouth had dropped open. Still laughing, she stood up and ruffled his hair before leaving with the two _Yautja _trailing behind her like faithful dogs, although the two continued their shoving contest behind the Captain's back.

Percy turned his wide eyes toward the smiling nurse. "This isn't a dream, right?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Kelly stood up from the table and whacked him on the head. Percy cried out from the sharp pain and shot her an irritated glare. "I guess it isn't a dream then!" she laughed before skipping off like a little girl.

"Women..." Percy muttered, rubbing his injured head with his own amused smile.

...

Walking through the corridors, Cross was too busy reading the files in her hands to noticed people were pressing themselves against the walls to avoid her. Never once did she notice the twins growling threateningly at anyone who came close to them. Only when she heard a high pitched wail did she look up from the files. Lily, one of the scientists, was practically cowering in the middle of the corridor. Cross shot questioning look at the two _Yautja_ behind her who only shrugged. The other people in the corridors only there stood and stared nervously at the aliens behind the Captain.

Sighing awkwardly at the situation, Cross approached the whimpering scientist and crouch down beside her. "Lily, what seems to be the problem?" there was one thing that made Cross uncomfortable and that was tears, especially when they were coming from a woman she didn't really know!

Lowering her hands from her tear stained face, the mousey scientist shot glares over the Captain's head. "How could you allow those _things_ in here?"

Everyone in the hall gasped while other sucked in sharp breath, they were quick to leave the hall.

Cross frowned at her words, but glances over her shoulder and jerked her head towards the _Yautja_ twins; they took it as a signal to back away. The twin didn't need to ask what was wrong with the _ooman_ female. Thankful they knew what her head jerk meant, the Captain returned her attention back to the whimpering and angry scientist.

"Lily, you should not speak so ill of our guests," Cross scolded, helping the smaller woman to her feet.

"Their kinds are nothing but animals, they will kill us all in our sleep!" she snapped, her nails biting into the Captain's arms. "Why would the General allowed such a thing!"

"Shush, shush, Lily," without hesitation the Captain gathered the sobbing female in her arms and rocked her gently. The image of holding her son like this when he was upset popped into her head with a smile. It should be simple, usually when she held Connor like this he _always_ felt better.

"You can't let them kill us! You can't!" she cried hysterically as she cling to Cross's military jacket. "They will kill us in our beds!"

Cross was starting to panic. How can you calm a woman who was completely convinced she was going to be slaughter in her bed? Muttering a curse, Cross held the woman back at arm's length and slaps her across the face. Lily's hysterical sobbing instantly stops, although her brown eyes were still wide with fear. Cross hid her guilt behind a firm scowl.

"_Ow_…" the mousey nurse whimpered.

"You sure know how to calm a woman down, Cross," Kelly muttered as she approached them.

Cross couldn't help but sighed in relief at the sight of her friend coming towards them. Kelly can handle jobs like this, not the Captain. She eagerly step back as the nurse took the still whimpering Lily away.

"Is that how you _ooman_ calm your females down?" Lar'ja chirped beside her.

She grimaced. "Only for those who _don't_ know how to stop one from crying," she shrugged. "If that _ever_ happens to me… knock me out."

The twins growled their agreement.

...

"Lurk!"

The eight foot two _Yautja _shot the _ooman _female an annoyed glare behind his mask. "It's Lar'ja!"

Cross muttered her apology and squirms in her chair inside her apartment. "I was wondering if you can help me with something."

A growl rumbled in his chest but he nodded. "We are at your command."

The Captain arched a brow and decided to test them later on that. "I was wondering if you knew a _Yautja _called Betanu?"

Lar'ja snorts. "Sure _his _name she remembers."

Halkrath growled his agreement.

Cross clears her throat roughly, refusing to blush at his comment. "As I was _saying_...do you _know_ of him?"

"Good hunter, _Honored Warriors _like us," Halkrath tap a fist to his chest plate.

She chuckled; he was starting to improve somewhat on his English words. "Do you know his pup by the name of Connor?"

A low trill came from Lar'ja mask. "The..."

"Don't you call him that!" she snapped, already knowing what he was going to call her son, her brows pulled into a delicate scowl. "His name is Connor."

Both brothers shot each other looks beneath their masks. Cross's scowled only deepened as they conversant in _Yautja_.

Finally Lar'ja turned his attention back to the annoyed _ooman _female. "Every Clan heard of the story of an _ooman _female raising a _Yautja _suckling. We honestly didn't know it was you."

Cross flushed when the twins bow their heads toward her. Lar'ja was the first to straighten back up and approach her. "Not many would have done what you did. We even heard you fought against a hive of _Kainde_ _Amedha_ and their _Queen_."

_Connor must be telling his stories up there_, she thought with amusement and pride. "I had to in order to keep Connor alive and I would do it again."

"Connor is a lucky pup to have you," Lar'ja muttered.

Halkrath nodded his agreement.

Cross blushed at his compliment. "I appreciate that, Lar'ja."

Lar'ja tilts his head to the side and chirped. "You finally got my name right."

"Yeah, I guess I did," she chuckled. "The reason why I asked about Connor is…I was wondering if you had seen him while you were up there."

Halkrath shook his head. "No, only heard story."

Cross hid her disappointment with a heavy sigh. But not to worry…two and a half years had gone by already and just another five months until she can finally see her son again. _But_…was she really looking forward to seeing Betanu again? Even if he asked, there can be _no_ sex between them. Not unless she wants to die birthing a pup!

_You still have your chip implanted in your thigh!_

She instantly perked at the thought but slammed it down. Now wasn't the time to think about getting laid…_especially_ not by an eight foot muscular _Yautja _dominate male_. _Just thinking about the incident in her bedroom made the blood rushed to her face.

Halkrath clicked while Lar'ja gave a curious chirped in her direction. "Are you in season?"

It was only then Cross remember the _Yautja_ have sensitive smells!

"No!" she denied with a frown.

Halkrath grunted something and shifted uncomfortably while Lar'ja adjusted his mask. As long as they had their masks on they can resist the _ooman's_ mating scent. Cursing herself, Cross forced herself to think of unpleasant things until she finally felt sick instead of being turned on. Only after a beep alerted her of a visitor, but before she can get up from her chair, in walked Bakuub and alongside him was her father.

General Edwin grunted at the twins and turned his attention to his daughter. "We come to a conclusion that should stop any male from advancing towards you."

Cross frowned at her father's words. "But I thought Hulk and Lurk were going to stop them if that happens."

The twins grunted.

"No, even if they act on as bodyguards there will be non-stop challenges, they will be exhausted." Edwin argued weary, "I don't like this idea but it's the best solution."

Cross scoffed. "C'mon, General, do you honestly think a whole bunch of _Yautja_ males will go crazy just to have _me_?" she asked in disbelief.

Bakuub sighed. "Trust me on this, Cross, _ooman_ females can go into heat anytime they want. A female _Yautja_ only mates once a month…when I brought your great-great grandmother to my Clan Ship I was fighting them off daily."

Cross flinched at his words. "But I thought she was _already_ pregnant."

"Even pregnant she can still go into heat," Bakuub muttered, "It drove the _Youngbloods_ wild."

Forcing her heart to slow down, Cross swallowed the lump forming in her throat and asked. "So…what's the plan?"

Both the General and Bakuub glanced at each other before returning their attention to Cross and the twins.

"Lar'ja and Halkrath will be your pretention mates."

Cross shot to her feet in shock. "Wait, what!"

But what came out of Lar'ja's and Halkrath's mouths shocked her even further. "We accept!"

_How the hell was she going to get out of this one!_


	18. An Unexpected Drop!

"Cross, are you alright?"

Tearing her eyes off the floor, Cross looked up to see Kelly standing there staring at her with concern eyes. It was then she noticed she was just sitting on one of the courtyard's bench with her hands in her hair. Glancing over her shoulder she grimaced at the sight of the twin _Yautja_ standing ten feet from her. Resisting the urged to growl at them, Cross tore her eyes away and continued to stare at the groud, just remembering the _Elder's_ words made her fists clench in anger.

_"They must remain with you at all times; their scent must cling to your skin to let others know you're already mated."_

_The General grunted, his one gray eye glaring at the two Yautja standing behind her._

"_I understand that but…"_

"_There is no arguing with me on this, they will stay inside you chamber and sleep on the same bed with you…"_

Bakuub's voice kept replaying itself over and over again in her head. It was for her own safety and yet she couldn't help but hate it.

"Cross?"

Sighing heavily, Cross turned to her friend with a sullen smile. "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kelly asked concern.

"I got a problem, Kelly…"

She arched delicate brow. "Oh? What kind of problem?"

"_Yautja_ problem," the Captain muttered, glaring at the ground. "My father and the _Elder_ decided a way to protect me from the males of the _Yautja_ species. They assigned me Lark and Hulk as my guards and now their plan is to make the twins my pretention mates"

"Oh…it's only pretention, right? I mean…it's not like you have to have sex with them," a sudden thoughtful looked came to her pretty face. "_Do_ they want to have sex with you?"

"Kelly, they're going to be my _pretention_ mates!" Cross hissed under her breath. "I mean...I don't care about that, but what if the only Colony residents hear about it?"

Kelly couldn't help but laugh at her friend's embarrass blushed. "Cross, I thought you didn't care about those kinds of things!"

The Captain bit back a groan of despair. "I _really _don't! But...I just don't like the thought of having them sleep in my bed!"

Sighing, Kelly place a comforting hand on Cross's shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. "Don't be such a baby, Captain; I'm sure they won't try anything with you..."

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head. "That's not it, Kelly."

Confused, Kelly shook her friend's shoulder. "Then what's the problem?"

Cross was confused herself about her problem, she seriously didn't know what it was that bothered her! Muttering a curse, she stood up from the bench and look down at the worried nurse.

"When I find out, I'll let you know," she said before walking away with the twin following behind her.

Holding back the urge to call her back, Kelly could only watch as her Captain walked away with a stiffed back. Feeling helpless, Kelly only sat there until her friend and her two guards disappeared from sight.

...

Edwin was on a rampaged, the men he was sparring with were all bruised, bloodied and exhausted. They didn't know how much longer they can take it! They winced when the General threw the last man off the sparring mat and into a wall. The unlucky man fell hard with a grunt and landed on his face, he never got back up.

"Who's next!" roared the raged General.

No one dare make a move or breathed in fear of catching their General's attention. Growling a curse, Edwin walked out the training room; as soon as the doors closed everyone in the room sagged in relieved.

"Stupid, pathetic idiots!" the General continued to curse as he made his way down the suddenly emptied corridors.

He was rounding a sharp turn when suddenly he stopped and felt a growl rumbled in his throat. Standing only ten feet from him was his daughter and her _pretention _mates. Already the General can feel his fingers curling into fists. Cross frowned at her father's dark scowl, neither she nor her two guards made a move.

"General?"

At the sound of his name, his one gray eye glares daggers at his daughter. Pulling his lips back in a silent snarl, the General growls "Bring your _dogs_ into the training arena." Saying that, Edwin continued on his way towards the training area.

Cross watched her father disappeared and heard a faint growl from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the sight of the two furious _Yautja_.

"How dare he refer to us as lowly mammal creatures!" Lar'ja roared.

Cross was smart enough to step aside and watched the two _Yautja_ storm in the direction where her father disappeared to. She made a move to follow but a heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"We need to talk, young one," _Elder_ Bakuub said.

The Captain pushed aside her disappointment at not being able to watch the three spars. "Sure, I was actually on my way to speak with you…"

But the _Elder_ wasn't fooled, his shoulders shook with laughter. "No worries, by the time we're done they will still be sparring. Perhaps it will help calm your Sire's rage."

_Or maybe by the time they're done one was them will already be dead_, she thought with a winced. Giving a small nod Cross followed the _Elder_ into his quarter.

"I still don't understand why I need Hulk and Lark as my pretention mates. They were prefect as my guards." Cross continues to argue.

Bakuub chuckled. "For your own protection, Lar'ja and Halkrath are respected warriors throughout the Clans; it will stop most from pursuing you."

Cross held back a bitter curse. "But it still won't stop the others if they try?"

The _Elder _shook his head slowly, his gray dreadlocks swinging with the motion. "Your _Sire_ was none too pleased about the arrangement, it took quite some time to convince him."

"I still don't know how you accomplished that," she muttered. "You must know a great deal to get my father to agree with you."

"Let's just say...your _Sire_ owed me," Bakuub clicked with amusement.

"Bodyguards I can accept," she said, turning to her great-great-grandfather. "But mates...it's going to take some time getting used to, even if it is an act."

"You were an _Elder _and they still challenged you when you brought your human mate to your Clan Ship," she pointed out.

Bakuub shook his head. "I became _Elder _after my _ooman _mate passed. I was content with being an _Honored Warrior_, but she was frightened for our unborn suckling and begged me to reach _Elder _status."

Cross frowned at his words. "Why did she want you to become _Elder_?"

"Your great-great-grandmother knew she wouldn't survive the birthing and feared for the suckling. If I was to become an _Elder_ my pup was safe from being challenged to a last match."

"A last match?"

"It is how it sounds; no _Yautja _is allowed to challenge an _Elder's _pups to a death match."

"But he was still challenged to fights regardless, right?"

"Yes, _those _he can survive..." Bakuub sighed weary.

Cross shook her head in disgust. "I don't see the fair side of forcing a child to fight."

"It is our way, young one, the strongest survive and the weak falls."

_Hard words_, she thought bitterly, but closed her mouth to it. Who was she to argue with someone's culture and tradition? But it didn't mean she liked it.

"Come, I know you're anxious about your _Sire_ and guards," the Elder trilled softly, "Let's us see how their fight is progressing."

...

_Elder _Bakuub was quick to grab the female's arm and pulled them to safety when a large object flew in their direction. Bakuub chirped curiously when he recognized the fallen object as Lar'ja. The young _Yautja_ male was mask was off and the right side of his forehead was cut deeply, neon green blood was practically dripping out of it and covering his face.

"I might have to assign someone else to guard my daughter if you can't handle a single _ooman_!" the General taunted.

From the floor, Lar'ja growled in fury.

Cross stare at her father in amazement, he was covered in bruises and cuts and yet he was still standing as if nothing was there! The only one who hasn't sparred yet was Halkrath who was standing off to the side in a very bored manner. Suddenly Lar'ja jump to his feet and rushed towards his opponent with a roar. The ground shook with his heavy steps, Cross was actually expecting her father to step aside but instead they clashed!

"They're going to kill each other!" Cross's purple eyes were wide with fear.

Beside her the _Elder_ was starting to worry.

With a growl, the General knocked the persisted _Yautja_ to the ground but at the same time Lar'ja's wrung his leg and also knocks the General off his feet. The two grunted when they hit the floor at the same time. But Lar'ja was the first to get to his knees and swing a massive fist towards the General's jaw! Cross winced when his fist connected with her father's face, red blood spray out of Edwin's mouth and on to the floor. Cross took a step forward to end the fight but the claw fingers around her arm only tightened.

The Captain turns her frightened but angry eyes toward the _Elder_. "I _have_ to stop this!"

"You will dishonor them if you do," Bakuub said calmly. "Lar'ja is proving to your _Sire_ he can protect you."

Cross winced at the sound of fists slamming against flesh. "It looks like Lark is losing."

"Do not underestimate him, young one," he advised.

The words were just leaving his mouth when suddenly Edwin was knocked ten feet into the air by a vicious uppercut. Cross withheld her cry when her father landed back down on the mat with a grunt. Lar'ja threw back his head and roars his victory; unfortunately her father was wobbling to his feet. Flaring his mandibles in aggression, Lar'ja ran towards the dazed General and knocked him back down on the mat. Lar'ja roared at his fallen opponent.

_Elder _growl and approached the three with Cross walking behind him. Lar'ja and Hathrath bowed their head at their approach.

"Well done, Lar'ja," their _Elder_ congratulated him.

But their attention wasn't on their _Elder,_ it was on Cross, unfortunately _her_ attention wasn't on them as well, it was on her fallen father. Forcing herself not to run to her father in a panic, the Captain approached her General and knelt down beside him. Beaten and bruised, Cross was just happy he wasn't bleeding as much as Lark was, although his eye- patched was missing, revealing his ruined scarred eye.

"General, are you alright?"

Edwin stirred at the sound of her voice and opens his one gray eye at her. Groaning as he sat up, he winced at the pain coursing through his body. The General had to admit, it's been quite some time since he fought against an opponent as strong as he. With his daughter's help, Edwin got to his feet and gave a short nod towards Lar'ja.

"Next time," the General promised darkly before walking out the training room with his head held high.

"Stubborn _ooman_," Lar'ja muttered and felt his mandible twitched in pain.

It was only after he talked, Cross remember he didn't have his mask on. Even with his face half covered in blood, she can make out faintly on his uninjured mandible were two small gold piercing on his crab-like hooks. And the color of his eyes was a deep green.

Lar'ja turned those sharp green eyes towards her with a huffed of arrogance. "Still think we can't handle the job?"

Cross's brows snapped at his words. "That wasn't why I was worried."

Growling low in his throat, the victorious _Yautja_ approached the unyielding _ooman_ female. "Then _enlighten_ us, female," he hissed.

The Elder growled a warning at the _Honored_ _Warrior_.

Resisting the urged to give her own growl, Cross forced herself not to give in to her frustration. "Listen, it's not like I'm doubting your skills as bodyguards, _believe_ me," she bit the words out. "But I rather have you guys as my guards…"

"But we are," Halkrath interjected softly.

"No, my father and _Elder _want you guys as my pretention mates...I know it's an act, but the people here don't know that, what if the other Colony finds out..."

The second those words left her mouth Cross felt like smacking herself on the forehead. Was that the reason why she was so bothered by all of this? Already she felt the blush of embarrassment creeping up her face.

"You're ashamed of us." he wasn't asking, it was more of an accusation.

Cross closed her eyes at his words and shook her head. "Here on Earth...having two mate isn't natural, even if it is an act."

Halkrath grunted.

"Some of your cultures do," Lar'ja pointed out in a bitter tone.

She couldn't argue with him on that one. "Not _my_ culture," she muttered and a sudden thought pops into her head. "There were times when Betanu didn't have his mask on when he was around me and he was able to control himself."

Lar'ja chirped. "Betanu is _Honored_ _Warrior_ and has many years self-discipline."

Cross instantly stop walking to turn to him with a curious look. "Aren't you two _Honored_ _Warriors_?"

Both Halkrath and Lar'ja puffed out their massive chests with a fist to their armored chest. "Yes we are," Lar'ja growled arrogantly. "It is the _Youngbloods_ we're worried about."

Halkrath took a step towards her with a growl. "We _Honored_ _Warrior_, centuries older than Betanu, we hunt and take many trophies," as he was growling this, his talon fingers was already detaching the hoes to his helm. With a hiss he yanked his mask off and flares his mandibles in a roar.

Cross was only startled by the sudden noise but wasn't nowhere near afraid. In fact she was too busy staring at three small gold ring piercing on the lower left of his crab-like hooks, much like his twin brother. She's never seen _Yautja_ with piercing before. And the colors of his eyes were a solid gold! Perhaps she was staring too long when suddenly Halkrath lower his head towards her and inhale her scent through his mouth. Lar'ja growled a warning towards his brother. Unsure of his behavior, Cross took a step back from him. Grunting, he straightens back up with a rumble.

Clicking something in _Yautja_, Halkrath shrugs a broad shoulder. Curious about what he said, Cross taps Lar'ja on the arm. "What did he say?"

Clicking nervously, Lar'ja grunts. "He said…your scent is not all that impressing."

To be honest, Cross wasn't insulted by his words, in _fact_, she felt relief. "Why thank you, Hulk."

Halkrath grunted, but didn't correct her on his name; in _fact_, the eight foot two _Yautja_ was starting to suspect the female only used it when they annoyed her.

"Are you okay?" Cross eyes turned to the injured _Yautja_ standing beside her.

Lar'ja nodded but winced at the movement. "Your _Sire_ can pack a punch. I forgot he was part _Yautja_."

Cross grinned at his words. "He will be challenging you again in the future."

The _Elder_ chose the moment to step up. "Enough, _Honored_ _Warriors_, Lar'ja you must seek medical attention…"

Suddenly the door burst open and in runs Lieutenant Percy who quickly halted at the sight of the three massive _Yautja_ males standing beside his Captain. Cross turned to her alarmed Lieutenant and judging from the huffed of sweat he was in, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I couldn't find the General, I had to find you," Percy rushed, "Captain, we have an unidentified air craft asking permission to dock."

_The Clan wasn't coming for another day…or perhaps they just decided to come early_, she thought.

"And, Captain," her Lieutenant continued, his eyes wide with worried. "They're asking for _you_."

Cross heard his words and was already running out the door. Her heart was racing in her chest at the image of her son popping into her head. After two and a half years her son was finally coming back home to her.


	19. The Reunion

"Captain, should I allow the spacecraft clearance?" one of the technicians asked nervously. The guards stood beside their Captain with the weapons in the crook of their elbows.

Cross gave the technicians a nod. "They're allowed clearance."

The technician reached over and flips the switch and almost instantly the dorm above their head hummed before sliding open. Cross step back and stared up at the opening and felt her heart lifted at the sight of the familiar ship. The room shook from the rumbling engine of the ship as it slowly descended down the platform. The Captain made sure to keep her distant when the ship's door slide open and a stream of white smoke emerges. The ramp appeared and attached itself to the ship's opening.

_Don't rush, don't rush, don't rush_, Cross kept repeating the words over and over again in her head. She stood there as the smoke continues to stream out and frowned when she caught sight of a form through the smokes when suddenly the floor beneath her boots shook and without warning she was tackled to the ground! The Captain gave a startled cry at the heavy body on top of her. Instantly her men were surrounding them with weapons aimed. Cross was already making a move to shove the body off her when suddenly…

"Mom!"

Cross's heart flooded with warmth at the familiar voice. Opening her eyes she finds herself staring into a pair of red ones and instantly gave a cry of joy.

"Connor!" she held him back at arm's length and laughed her joy, "Look at how tall you've gotten, son!"

Her son had mature and grown in the past two and a half years! Ordering her men to stand down, the Captain got off the floor while still studying her son. No longer was he the five foot _Yautja_. Standing over her at six foot three, Connor was dressed in every inched as a _Yautja_ warrior. His inky black dreadlocks were decorated in silver rings and grown passed his broad shoulder. Taking a step back, she felt her eyes go all teary with pride at her son. Her little man was indeed half way to becoming an _Honored_ _Warrior_ like his father. Armored from head to toe and dressed in the same mush suit, Connor even had his very own mask that was attached to his waist. His body was already forming with muscles and scars of his own. Even his reddish brown strips had darkened and his crown forehead patterns color deepened as well. But what caught her purple eyes was his face and at how mature he's gotten. The fangs on his crab-like hooks grew and so did the ones in his mouth.

"It's so good to see you again, mom!" Connor trilled happily and gathered his mother into his arms. The two embrace and didn't care who watched.

"Connor, I told you not to rush towards your _Bearer_," a voice growled from behind them.

Cross pulled from her son's arms and felt her cheeks blushed at the sight of Betanu standing on the ship's ramp, the eight foot muscular _Yautja_ haven't changed one bit to her delight. The armors he wore was still the same and the scars, even the surgical one those scientists did to him, were still the same. His dreadlocks, she realized had grown and was carelessly tied back and decorated in silver and gold trinkets. Deep inside she was disappointed he was wearing his mask.

"Betanu," she nodded towards the _Yautja_ she saved two years ago.

Betanu bowed from the waist down, a deep sign of respect, "Greeting, Cross, a pleasure to see you again."

Clearing her throat nervously, Cross quickly turned away when she felt the blush spread across her cheeks. But her thoughts were interrupted when her son's arms tightened around her and his purring deepened. Smiling at the familiar sound, Cross only return her son's affection by wrapping her arms around his waist.

Betanu approached the two and felt a growl rumbled in his chest. Connor noticed the growl but was unyielding. Cross, realizing how stiffed her son was and pulled back from the embrace with a worried frown. "Connor, you okay?"

Connor quickly forced his mandibles to twitch into a smile. "Nothing, I'm just happy to be home. There's much I want to tell you and things I want to show you!"

Cross laughed as her son ran back into the ship, leaving her and Betanu alone. She glances over her shoulder and look away when she felt her stomach fluttered nervously. The last time they were alone together…_things_ happened…very, very _nice_ things…okay, very _pleasurable_ things.

With her eyes staring at the ship, she never noticed Betanu coming up from behind her. Her body tensed nervously when she felt his warm body close to hers, but the feel of his talons running up and down her naked arms made her body fluttered in excitement. Biting back the urged to sigh in pleasure, Cross quickly steps away from him.

Betanu clicked his amusement and straighten back up. "I take it you have not mated since we left."

At his blunt words, the Captain's blood came rushing back to her face. "Betanu!" she gasped and looked around to make sure no one heard. Luckily for her all the technicians were too busy with their own work.

Holding back his laughter, Betanu reached up and remove the hoses attached to his mask. Cross quickly made a move to leave but a claw hand wrapped around her arm prevented her. She only gritted her teeth as she watched the _Yautja_ male take off his mask and attached it to his waist belt. She followed his movements but her eyes stayed on his loin-cloth.

With a growl Betanu pulled the resisting female into his arms and instantly purrs at her intoxicating scent invading him. The urged to strip off her _ooman_ clothing was damn near tempting. If Betanu haven't been paying attention to the female in his arms he would have noticed three massive _Yautja_ males entering the docking area.

Halkrath was the one to let out a roar before charging towards the unknown _Yautja_ male. Betanu release the startled female and gave a roar of his own before bracing himself against the attack. The ground shook as the two massive _Yautja_ fell to the floor. The technicians and guards were instantly on their feet. Cross watched with wide eyes as the two _Yautja_ beat at each other with their fists. The Captain was quick to signal her men to put their weapons away as she approached the brawling _Yautja_.

"Stop it!" the Captain shouted over their roars. With a curse, she took out her Bersa and fires two into the ground. Instantly the two _Yautja_ halted their attacks and turned their eyes towards her. "Enough, you two will stop your fighting!"

Cross's eyes noticed each _Yautja_ was bleeding green from the mouth.

"This _Yautja_ was attacking you!" Halkrath growled as he was getting to his feet. Upon closer look, the twin suddenly realized the male was the _Honored_ _Warrior_ Betanu.

The _Elder_ stood back and watched in curiosity.

Betanu's flared his mandibles in rage. He didn't need an introduction, he already knew of the twins. But his only question was, why they were here.

Cross sighed. "No, he wasn't attacking me, Hulk."

Lar'ja was beside his brother; his own green eyes were glaring daggers at Betanu. "He was in the process of mating with you!" he growled. "No _Yautja_ male is allowed to touch you!"

Halkrath growled his agreement as the two made a move towards Betanu.

"Lark and Hulk, you two will stand down!" the Captain ordered, stepping in between them. "Betanu is here as my guest and you two will not touch him!"

At her fierce words the twins halted. Betanu stared down at the female and did his damnest not to purr. Bakuub chose the moment to make his present known. It was only then Betanu realized the _Elder_ and bowed his head. But the _Elder's_ purple eyes weren't staring at any of them; he was staring at the white _Yautja_ standing at the mouth of the ship. Cross glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of her son standing there. She crooks a finger at him and he instantly came to her side. Connor's brows furrowed in confusion at the _Elder_ and wondered why he had the same color eyes as his mother. Betanu, standing beside Connor, noticed how his pup didn't bow his head toward the _Elder_. Growling a warning low in his throat, Connor recognized his warning and quickly bowed his head.

"There's _much_ we need to discuss," the _Elder_ announced.

...

"You're part _Yautja_!" Connor stared at his mother with wide and shocking eyes.

Cross shrugged. "A _little_ bit…"

Connor trilled softly as he sat down beside his mother on the couch, after the little incident Cross had taken the group of _Yautja_ males into her office. The twin was still staring threateningly at Betanu who glared at them in return. Cross eyed the three from across the room and frowned with concern. Connor turns his eyes and stared at the ancient _Yautja_ standing by the door. It was still eerie to him to see the color of his mother's eyes on someone else's.

"A peace treaty among the _oomans_," Betanu suddenly said, his yellow eyes staring at the female seated not far from him. "And the Clans are to arrive tomorrow?"

_Elder _Bakuub nodded, his eyes staring at the twins. "I've assigned Halkrath and Lar'ja to guard my great-great-granddaughter when they arrive."

Betanu growled his displeasure. "There is no need for them, I can protect her."

The twins instantly growled their anger.

The _Elder_ held up his hand to silence their protests. Cross merely rolled her eyes in annoyance at the high level of males' testosterone in the chamber, beside her, Connor mandibles twitched nervously.

Wanting to take the subject off her, the Captain turned her attention to her son. "How was your time on the Clan Ship?" Cross asked with a smile.

Connor clicked excitedly. "I fought against many _Yautja_ and kicked their asses!" he tap a fist to his chest. "They will think twice before calling me an abomination, those fuckers."

Cross's brows snapped at his words and Connor instantly tightened his mandibles shut. He'd forgotten he was talking to his mother and not just some random female. Sighing, Cross merely reached out and tugged on one of his dreadlock, her son's mandibles lifted into a grinned at her act of forgiveness.

"I'm proud of you, son," she smiled.

Connor trilled softly. "Thank you."

It was then Cross realized all _Yautja_ were staring at her and Connor. Shifting nervously, the Captain stood up with her hands on her hips and scowled at them.

"I'm curious, Betanu," she said walking towards him. "I thought you weren't coming for another five months."

"Your son thought it was time," Betanu chirped. "He was anxious to show you what a fine warrior he's become."

The Captain nodded. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

"I gave you my word as a warrior to watch him. He is, after all, my son." As he was saying those words, Betanu causally reached out and ran a talon finger through her hair. At his action, Cross's heart skipped a beat.

Instantly the twin growled and made a move towards them.

"Your intentions are clear, Betanu," Lar'ja hissed. "You're not allowed to mate with the female!"

At the _Yautja's_ word, Connor felt his mandibles sagged in shock. Betanu wanted to mate with his mother?

Betanu flared his mandibles in anger.

"_Enough_!" the _Elder_ roared, his eyes glaring at each male. "You're _Honored_ _Warriors_ and you will behave as such!"

All male lowered their head in submission at the _Elder's_ words. Connor, on the other hand, can already feel his talon fingers curling into two fists. Throughout his two and a half years of training beside Betanu, Connor was able to control some of his rage and kept them from emerging. But the thought of his mother being touched by any males was enough to have him roar his fury. Cross, standing beside her son, instantly felt his anger and without hesitation laid a comforting hand on his stiffed arm.

"_Honored_ _Warrior_ Betanu, there is a reason why I've assigned Lar'ja and Halkrath to guard Cross," the _Elder_ said, "She is rare among _ooman_ female who can carry a _Yautja's_ pup. Herself being part _Yautja_…she must be kept away from the _Youngbloods_. The twins are necessary; they will act as her guards and pretention mates."

Betanu growled beneath his breath. "I will be her guard and her _intended_ mate."

"If you plant your seed in her you will kill her!" Lar'ja hissed.

Halkrath hissed a warning. "_You will have to get through us first if you desire to mate with the female."_ He snarled in _Yautja_.

Flaring his mandibles, Betanu made a move towards them but was instantly stopped by a hand on his arm. Glancing down, the eight foot massive _Yautja_ felt his anger melt at the delicate female standing beside him.

"Okay, guys, you can stop talking like I'm not here," Cross bit out angrily, but her cheeks burned with embarrassment that her son was witnessing their conversation. "It's getting late and I need to sleep. We will discuss this later."

Cross bowed her head towards the _Elder_ before leaving the room with her son following behind her. Beside her, Connor chirped curiously but made sure not to say anything. Judging by that dark scowl on his mother's face she looked ready to murder someone and Connor didn't want to be that person.

Bakuub watched Cross and Connor leave before returning his attention to the three hostile males. But his main focus was on Betanu.

"_You truly wish to be her mate_?" he questioned the _Honored_ _Warrior_. "_Even knowing you can never sire a suckling from her_?"

Betanu bowed his head. "_I've fulfilled my duties to my Clan and sired many pups. I wish to become Cross's permanent mate_."

The _Elder's_ mandibles twitched with amusement. "_What makes you so sure she will accept you_?" he cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful look. "_And what makes you so sure her Sire will release his only ooman child into your care_?"

Lar'ja grunted. "_Her Sire is known to hate Yautja and I fought him myself and won_," he said smugly. "_I've proven myself to him that I can protect her…can _you_?"_

Betanu felt his lowered mandibles spread wide in aggression, but then lifted it into a grin. "_Cross is the kind of female, who can protect herself against any enemy, she even fought against a hive of Kainde Amedha and their Queen. I don't see her as a weak female_," he declared in a proud voice. "_And I give you my word no harm will come to your bloodline_."

The _Elder_ growled his approval.

Both Halkrath and Lar'ja grunted.

Betanu nodded his head towards the _Elder_ before leaving the room and the twins made a move to follow but a sharp barked from their _Elder_ halted them.

Lar'ja was already protesting. "_But_, _Honorable_ _Elder_…"

Bakuub held up his hand and Lar'ja instantly clamped his mandibles shut. "_Stay close but do not interfere. I'm curious to see if this Betanu can be trusted with his words._"

The twins disagreed, but didn't bothered voicing their opinion.

...

Cross and her son was just entering her apartment when suddenly Connor stepped in front of his mother and bowed from the waist down.

"I will protect you, mom," Connor declared and as he straightened up.

Cross smiled at her son's words, what a fine warrior he was becoming. "I appreciate your words, Connor, but you forget I'm a Captain first. I'm honored bound to protect the civilians of my Colony."

He trilled. "You can protect them, but _I _will protect you."

_Who was she to argue against his words_? She thought. "I'm honored to have you watch my back."

His red eyes shine with pride.

Glancing at the clock, Cross sighed before giving her son a small smile. "It's late and I should be resting," saying that she walked into the bathroom to undress and get into her sleep attire.

"Well I hope you know I'm not going anywhere," said Connor as he begins removing his armors and weapons. "I will sleep on the couch."

Cross was walking out the bathroom dressed in her legging and tank-top when he said that. He was no longer her seven month, five foot little man. She guessed at his age he was closed to being a teenager. Cross watched her son walked into the living room before she crawled into bed in sheered exhaustion. She only hoped there will be no late night visitor when she was asleep.

With his mesh suit to keep him warmed, Connor didn't need to ask his mother for a spare blanket, although he was regretting his choice of sleeping arrangement. Standing over it, the couch suddenly seem small and fragile to the six foot two, three hundred pound _Yautja_. Muttering a curse, Connor eased his weight on it and winced when it groan underneath him. He was just getting ready to throw his legs over it when suddenly a beep at the door alerted him of a late night visitor. The six foot two _Yautja _was already standing up when the doors open and the visitor walked in.

Connor lowered his eyes. "_She's asleep."_ He said in _Yautja_, of all his training, the only thing Connor had a problem with was learning the _Yautja's_ language.

Betanu bit back his disappointment but nodded. "_I came in hopes of speaking with her."_

Connor's mandibles twitched with irritation. "_You wish to mate her_," it wasn't a question, but more like a statement.

Betanu's yellow eyes stared at his son curiously, throughout the two and a half years away from his surrogate mother, their bond was still strong.

"_I do not seek her out just to mate with her, Connor, but I intend to take her as my permanent mate."_

Connor's eyes widened at Betanu's words, already the young _Yautja _can feel his fingers curling. "_I heard what those other Yautja said; you will kill her if you get her with your baby!"_

"_I don't plan on getting her with my suckling, Connor, I'm not selfish. But I still wish to be with her."_

Connor's stomach turned at the thought; already the young _Yautja _can feel his mandibles twitching in anger. "_That's not a good..."_

"Betanu, what are you doing here?"

At the sound of his mother's voice Connor's head turned in that direction. "You're supposed to be asleep."

Cross arched a delicate brow at his words. "Well...it's hard to sleep with two loud voices growling over something."

Both father and son muttered their apologies.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, _Honored Warrior_?"

"I wish to discuss a private matter with you," Betanu said.

Cross shifted nervously where she stood. "Perhaps another time?" whatever he had in mind she knew it didn't involve _talking_.

Impatiently, Betanu turned his eyes toward his pup. "Connor, if you would please excuse us."

Connor hesitated. "But..."

A low warning growl rumbled deep in his throat, his yellow eyes narrowing at his pup. Connor's body tensed at the sound.

"Don't you growl at him!" she snapped at him.

Startled, Betanu's grimed look suddenly became amused. "Connor, do not make me ask you again..."

Connor scowled and stood his ground. "I'm not leaving..."

"Connor, its ok..." his mother assured him even though her eyes were narrowed at the eight foot _Yautja_." This shouldn't take too long."

Connor chirped in confusion. "Mom?"

Patiently, she tore her eyes away from Betanu and gave her son a warm smile. "It's alright, you just wait outside."

The young _Yautja _desperately wanted to ignore his mother's words, but in the end he bowed his head and walked out the door. The minute the door closed behind Connor, Betanu was already walking towards the stubborn female.

Cross was on alert and held up her hand to stop him. "Wait, you said you wanted to talk."

Betanu clicked impatiently. "_Sei-I_, yes, but _after_."

But the stubborn female was already retreating from him. Growling his annoyance, Betanu was fast to catch the resisting female and bring her down to the floor with him. Cross was both furious and excited! She cried out in protest when his deadly talons did quick work of her clothing.

"Dammit, Betanu, you didn't have to destroy my clothes!" she hissed.

Ripping the last fabric of her underwear, the _Yautja _male only chuckled his amusement.

Cross silently curse her body for betraying her. The feel of his hard body pressing against hers made her squirmed with excitement. Against her will she yelped when his talon fingers splayed over her breast and cups it tenderly. Betanu watched her skin carefully as he delicately pressed his talon against her skin and growls his displeasure as a red droplet appeared and ran down the side of her bosom.

"_Oomans _are too delicate," the _Yautja _male growled, "even _if _you're five percent _Yautja_."

"Then get off me!" she snapped.

Betanu growled, his face just inches from hers. Cross continued to scowl at him with her glowing purple eyes.

"We...can't do it," she muttered, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks.

But the male _Yautja _wasn't fooled. The scent of the aroused female was evidence of her _need _to mate. Growling his pleasure, Betanu buried his face in her dark mane and purred.

"Dammit!" she cursed and moaned at the feel of his body vibrating against hers. The strong scent he was releasing invaded her nostrils and instantly it made her body wet and aching. Whimpering, Cross press her opened mouth against his bulky chest and bit down.

Betanu's body jerked at the unsuspecting attack but instantly relax at the feel of her wet tongue bathing over his wound. Rumbling his pleasure, he watched through hooded eyes as the female laid her head back down with a sultry smile. His groin jerked at the sight of his blood on the corner of her lips. Using the pad of his thumb, he gently wipes the blood from her lips and used his index finger to open her mouth. Cross obliged him and licks the blood clean from his thumb.

Betanu's body shook with pleasure at the touch of her tongue. "You mate just like..."

Cross's passionate eyes instantly filled with fury and without hesitation hook her fingers around his mandibles and jerked his head down harshly. Betanu roar his displeasure but didn't dare make a move, he didn't want to upset the female beneath him any further.

"Lesson _one _when mating with a human female, _Yautja_, never, _ever _bring up the subject of mating with another female in bed!" she growled.

Only after he nodded did she release him. Betanu jerk his head back and his rubbed his injured mandibles with a thoughtful look. Instead of being angry, he lifted his crab-like hooks into a grinned.

"Apologies, I do not wish to upset my female."

Cross scoffed. "I'm _not _your female."

Betanu's eyes perked at the silent challenge. "We shall see," he growled as he ran his hand down her body and in between her legs.

Cross gasps at the delicious sensation and widened her leg to accommodate him. This time he didn't teased her like the first time. The pad of his fingers found her clit and rubbed gently. Moaning, Cross arched her back and bit her lips to keep from crying her pleasure. Already she can feel the pressure building up; she was so damn close to achieving her first orgasm in two years when suddenly Betanu pulled away.

Cross was quick to cry out a protest. "Why the hell did you stop!"

They were both panting heavily from unfulfilled desire, the male _Yautja _above her growled and flung himself away from the sexually aroused female. Cross sat her flushed body up, not caring if she was naked and scowled her anger in frustration. Already her body was beginning to hurt and ache.

"The day I give you pleasure will be the day you declare yourself _my _mate." Betanu growled.

At his words she jerked to her feet. The feeling of pleasure was suddenly gone and replace with anger which she welcomed gladly.

"I see what you're doing," Cross hissed, her fingers curling into fists. "You _do _realize you're not the only male here, right?"

Betanu arched his back and flared his mandibles in fury. "Should you touch any of those males, I will skin them alive and take their skulls as my trophies!"

Cross hissed her frustration. "You have no right to do this!"

Betanu growled. "I will give you all the pleasure you want and all the fucking you need. But until you give yourself to me as my mate, you will have _none_ from me _or _any male!"

He towered over her and brought his glaring eyes down to her level and hissed. "If I smell another male on you, their death will be on your conscious."

Cross's fury exploded and without hesitation she swung her fist across his mandibles and felt some satisfaction at his painful hissed. But unfortunately for her, her fist was now stinging with pain as well. Cross watched with angry eyes as the eight foot _Yautja _storm angrily out of her apartment before she herself walked into her bathroom and turn on the cold shower head. The feel of the icy water running down her head cooled her aching body, but not her anger. She was beginning to see where Connor got his possessive streak from!


	20. Touchdown!

Lieutenant Samson just received a message from the _Yautja's_ Clan Ship and was on his way to his General's office with the news. But the second Samson walked in he instantly halted. It could be possible the Lieutenant was seeing things and yet it was cleared as day in front of him! His General was practically _covered_ in bruises! Never had Samson seen _this_ much bruises on the General.

"What is it, Samson?" the General barked impatiently.

"We received a message from the _Yautja_ Clan Ship saying they will arrive in five hour of Earth's time."

General Edwin took in the information with a nod. "Have the preparation for the _Elders_ and their Clans' sleeping arrangement been made?"

His Lieutenant Samson nodded. "They are to resident in the building connected with military."

"Good, find Captain Cross and bring her to me," he ordered before returning his attention to the computer screen in front of him.

Samson saluted his General before exiting his office.

...

Cross couldn't stop it if she wanted to, but she kept wincing every time Halkrath landed a hit on her son. At each hit, Connor fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ kept barking at the _Unblooded_ to continue his attack. Connor was skilled, she gave him that, but he was too much in a rushed when facing his opponent, even Halkrath realized it. Cross mentally counted every time Connor's back hit the ground.

She was beginning to lose count.

"_I told you not to rush!_" Halkrath roared his impatient.

Connor struggled to his feet with a groan of pain and quickly shook off the woozy feeling threatening to overcome him. He didn't know how much longer he can take it. The second Connor woke up from the floor, he found the _Honored_ _Warrior_ staring down at him and barking orders for him to dress and meet him in the sparring room. Connor was actually surprised Betanu wasn't the one to train him. In the beginning the young warrior was actually excited to train with another _Honored_ _Warrior_ with his mother watching. But after blows by painful blows, Connor was starting to regret it.

"_Get up!"_

With a roar Connor jump to his feet and once again, to Cross's disappointment, he rushed toward Halkrath who easily knocks Connor back down. The Captain desperately wanted to end the training, but that would make her son appear weak. Forcing her face to remain expressionless, Cross folded her arms underneath her chest and continued to watch the match from the bench.

Lar'ja, who's been standing beside her, wasn't fooled by her cold display. He can easily smell the anxiety coming off her. Without taking his green eyes off the match in front of him, Lar'ja casually nudge her on the shoulder. With what he thought was a gentle nudged nearly knock the Captain off bench.

"Dammit," she cursed and glared at the eight foot two _Yautja_ standing beside her. "What is it, Lurk?"

Lar'ja shook his head in annoyance. "You call me by two names, Lark and Lurk, if you cannot pronounce my name at least chose one!"

Cross bit her lips to keep from smiling, although her eyes still stayed on the match she said. "I like both."

The _Yautja_ growled his displeasure.

"_Enough!" _Halkrath snapped, his mandibles flaring in annoyance at his fallen opponent. "_You will rest for an hour and come back to continue your training."_

Connor struggled to his feet with his hand holding the side of his ribs; already it was pulsing in pain from where Halkrath kicked him earlier. Holding back a groan, the young warrior nodded. With a grunt, Halkrath turn and left the training room with Lar'ja walking behind him. Connor was quick to lowers his eyes at his mother's approach. He didn't know why he was preforming the way he was. When he trained with Betanu during his time on the Clan Ship, Connor was always on his feet, always ready to defend himself against any attack his opponent threw at him. But sparring with Halkrath felt entirely different, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ fought him as though he was punishing him! Connor didn't know why he couldn't keep his mind on the match, perhaps he knew his mother was watching his every move that distracted the young warrior.

"Is something on your mind, Connor?"

At her voice he lifts his eyes from the floor with a small and weary sigh. "I'm normally not like this," he didn't know who was he was trying to convince, his mother or himself.

Cross arched a thoughtful brow. "Oh really? Tell me of your training with…Betanu?"

At the reminder of his '_sperm donor'_ Connor felt his lower mandibles twitch in irritation. "Pretty much the same with Halkrath," he said with a careless shrug.

Connor may try to hide it, but Cross clearly heard the hostility in his voice. "Were you and Betanu not getting along on the Clan Ship?"

A low growl rumbles deep in his throat. "You heard him, mom, he wants you as his mate!" he snapped angrily. "I won't let him have you!"

Cross quickly turn her head away from him; she definitely didn't want him seeing the blush spreading across her cheeks. Her blood still surged with both anger and lust for the eight foot _Yautja_ male by the name of Betanu.

"I appreciate your concern, Connor, but I can handle Betanu."

He scoffs. "He seems pretty convinced you will have him. During my time on the Clan Ship, many females approached Betanu during the mating season. He seems to be a great catch or something."

"Well I don't want him," she bit out with irritation, just the thought of last night made her fists clench in frustration. "Betanu and I are completely different."

Connor's red eyes regard his mother while she stares at the floor. His felt his left hand twitch in anger at the sound of her heart racing every time he mentioned Betanu's name. At the moment, Connor couldn't afford to lose his anger, especially in front of his mother. During his time on the Clan Ship, Connor was able to let loose his anger and take it out on other male who challenged him. But standing in front of the woman who'd raised him since he was a suckling, Connor had to keep his rage in check. It practically took him a full month to convinced Betanu he was able to control the rage. Connor's had given the _Honored_ _Warrior_ his word to control himself and he will! Still he couldn't help but be a bit worried his mother might find that damn '_sperm_ _donor'_ attractive. _Why_? He didn't know.

At her son's silence, Cross stares at him with worry eyes. His body language was literally vibrating with anger, just the thought of him losing control again made her take a cautious step back. "Connor, you okay?"

_Whatever he was thinking about must not be good_, she thought worriedly.

"I'm okay," his words were soft, but she heard them clearly. "I won't lose control, I promise."

Hearing his reassuring words made her smile. "I trust your words, Connor," she gave him a nod. "Don't disappoint me."

He gave a low growl before bringing a fist to his armored chest. "My word is my honor."

_My boy is all grown up_; she thought with pride and gave him a pat on the arm. Just than the doors to the training room opens and in walks Samson, her father's second in command.

"Captain Cross," he greet with a salute, at her small nod he lower his arm. "General Edwin needs to see you in his office."

_He could have called me on the radio;_ she thought dryly.

Hearing the General's name, Connor felt his body tense in anger. It's been two and a half year since he last seen the arrogant and cruel General Edwin. The thought of pounding that one eyed ass into the ground was a tempting thing, but he'd already given his word to his mother he will behave! Damn, if only there was a way around it!

...

With Connor beside her, Cross entered her father's office and nearly turn around and left. Seeing Betanu again was something she desperately wanted to avoid, but seeing the eight foot _Yautja_ male in the General's office standing beside the _Elder _literally made her lips curl back in annoyance. But being in the presence of her father made her stood her ground. With an inaudible sigh, Cross forces her feet to move and stand in front of her father's desk who sat there with his one gray eye glaring at the growling figure behind her.

"General," she bowed her head. "You called for me?"

Hearing her voice, Edwin turned his attention away from the eyesore. "We just received words from the Clan Ship; they will arrive within five hours."

_Can't wait_, she thought bitterly.

"It's your job to keep the peace between the _Yautja_ and the civilians within the Colony," the General explained, Cross already knew that. "My job is to keep communication between the Councilmen and the _Elders _while they continue their negotiation with the treaty."

Cross's brows snap in confusion by his words. "I thought they came to term with the treaty."

"They have, but they still like going through it," he explained wearily, in other words, they're still arguing. "And within a month they will sign it and leave."

While the Captain and the General continue their conversation, _Elder_ Bakuub had noticed the hostile look in his _ooman_ bloodline's eyes the second she's seen Betanu. The _Elder_ was suddenly curious to know what went on between the two.

"_Have you done something dishonorable towards my bloodline, Honored Warrior Betanu?" _

Behind his mask, Betanu eyes were too busy drinking in the sight of his future mate. But hearing the low warning growl coming from the _Elder_ snaps him out of thought. "_Never, Elder, I just gave her the terms of becoming my true mate."_

Bakuub's mandibles twitch with amusement. "_You tried to dominate her, in other words."_

"_I simply told her she will not be allow to mate with other males other than me,"_ he explained in a reasonable tone. "_And if she does, I will kill him."_

The _Elder_ shook his head in disappointment. "_You must understand, Betanu, much like our females, ooman females don't like to be controlled. You must give to them what they want."_

"_Was your ooman mate like that?"_

At the thought of his _ooman_ mate, the _Elder's_ hand clutched over the small brown pouch attached to his waist. "_Nihkou'te was the last pup I had. The emotion these ooman females can show you is a gift. It's one in a million to find something like that from our own females."_

"_I don't seek to control her, Elder,"_ Betanu protest. "_I just want her to know, I want her."_

The _Elder's_ glowing purple eyes shine their approval. "_Then be gentle with her, show her you're more than just, in ooman term, a muscles head."_

Standing beside the door, Connor didn't know who to keep his eyes on, the General or Betanu. Too be honest, Connor was still a bit rusty with his specie's language, the things the _Elder_ and Betanu were talking about didn't register to the _Youngblood's_ mind. The only words he was able to catch from the _Elder_ were '_female'_ and '_control'_ and from Betanu, he was only able to understand '_seek to control he_r' and '_want her' _ whatever the hell the two were talking about didn't agree with Connor one damn bit!

"Understood, General," Cross saluted the General before leaving his office with an irritated Connor trailing behind her.

"Mom, there's something I want to talk to you about," he hissed.

"Lower your voice, Connor," she muttered, giving each military personnel a nod in the corridors.

Connor hisses in frustration at each and every one of them who passed by him. "This is important!"

"Connor!" she snapped a warning at him. He was quick to lower his eyes and head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"We will talk about it later," she said as she continues walking down the corridors. "I have to meet with some people, assign guards to what sector when the _Yautja_ arrives and check on the condition on the sleeping quarters for the _Elders_ and their Clans. I will speak with you later, okay?"

_You idiot, she's a Captain first and a mom second, remember?_ His child voice snapped at him. He was starting to become clingy again, he realized with dread. Muttering his understanding, Connor stops in the middle of the hall and watch his mother disappear around the corner.

"Connor?"

Hearing a familiar feminine voice from behind him, Connor turns around and gave a small smile. "Hello, Aunt Kelly, it's good to see you again."

Kelly returns his smile. "You truly became a _Yautja_ warrior, Connor," she complimented. Her green eyes studying him from head to toe; it still amazed her at how fast their growths are. No longer was she staring at the five foot Connor who cling to the Captain's side. No, this Connor stood over her at six foot three and dressed in a net like suit with a loin cloth. The only weapon he had on was a staff that was attached to his back. His inky black dreadlocks was now decorated with silver trinkets and grown passed his broad shoulders.

"Your mother must be happy to see you again." She said, her emerald green eyes searching for any signs of the Captain. "Where is she?"

"Busy," he muttered, shrugging a shoulder. "The Clan Ship will be coming soon and she's got a lot of things to do."

He may look bored saying it, but Kelly clearly heard the sadness in his voice. Six foot two with the heart of a child, perhaps he hadn't change from the inside, she thought sadly.

"Well, since she's busy do you wonna hang with me today?" she asked, tugging on his arm to follow her. "There's tons of stuff I need to get from the supply room and you're just the height I need to get it for me and even carry it."

"But I have training in an hour…"

"Oh, trust me, it will be fast, I promise!" she assured him.

_Females, they're all the same_, he thought wryly. "Alright, but if I'm late I have you to blame."

...

Standing in front of her squad leaders, Cross decided to pair each team in a number of two in every sector. The two squad leaders will have assigned ten trained soldiers to help them patrol. After dismissing them, Cross and her second, Percy, was walked through the side of the Colony where they will place the _Elders_ and their Clans. The temperature in the _Yautja_'s sector was around 100 degrees, just walking through it felt as though they were wondering around Hell! Cross gave a tug at the collar of her shirt as they continue the tour as the technicians explain the surrounding. By the time they were done, both Percy and the Captain were sweating through their uniforms.

"Ugh, I need to change out of this," Cross sigh. "I will meet you later in the docking arena."

Percy gave a nod. "Yes, Captain."

Cross was quick to reach her apartment and change out of her uniform and stroll naked toward her bathroom. Feeling the cooled water run down her back, Cross knew it would be no more than two hours before the _Yautja_ Clan Ship will be arriving. She just hopes everything will go according to plan. Keep the peace and wait a month until the treaty signing. It was more easily said than done, she thought bitterly. Despite the sound of the shower, Cross heard the alert beep coming from the front of her door. Turning off the shower, Cross put on her robe before answering the door. She shouldn't have been surprise by her visitor. She would have shut the door in his face if he hadn't already wedge in his bulky frame in between the doors.

"What do you want, Betanu?" she snapped.

"I only wish to speak with you," he said.

She scoffs. "I heard that lie before."

"I give you my word," he vowed, bringing a fist to his chest. "I wish to make amends with you."

"Wait until I dress and I will let you in," she said, waiting for him to take a step back.

Betanu nodded his understanding and waited outside until she finished dressing. After she was done, did she allow him back in. Eight foot of pure massive muscles was the only thing to come to her mind as he tucked under her doorway. Only dressed in his mesh suit and loin cloth with his mask on, Cross eyed him from the slit of her eyes. Did he really think she can forgive him for what he's done? Turning her on and leaving her unsatisfied was a cruel thing to do, well, in _her_ eyes it was.

"I apologize for the other night," he began, "I must've acted like an insolent pup not getting his way."

Cross was instantly perked by his words and was eager to hear more. "Go on…"

"I must understand you _ooman_ females do things differently when it comes to choosing a mate." He said.

Cross listened to his words and shifted uncomfortably. "Betanu, you know it might not work even if we tried."

Betanu chirps. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can never leave Earth to be with you and my father is known to hate _Yautja, _despite his blood," she explained hastily. "We are two completely different species…"

"And yet that didn't stop you from raising a _Yautja_ suckling and keeping him a secret from your _Sire_," he argued. "I admire you, Cross. I will not force you to leave your home planet and will stay with you. As for your _Sire_, I will do whatever it takes to stay by your side."

"You're awfully quite accommodating right now," she observed suspiciously. "What brought on this…change?"

"I found out the quickest way to lose a female is by trying to dominate her." He approached her cautiously. "I don't wish to frighten you away. My species are not animals as you _ooman_ had to viewed us."

Cross damn near walk out the room without a backward glance. She rather they have a fight then _this_ kind of talk! She was never good with this, even when she was with Constantine; she easily found ways to avoid it. But how was she going to with Betanu? He clearly was determinate to have her accept him as a mate. Although the thought of having him in her bed was a tempting thing, but now wasn't the time to think between her legs. He _had_ to see things will never work out, they were completely different!

"Betanu…"

"I'm not asking you to decide now, think on it." He lowered his head until he was able to brush his mandibles against her hair. The scent of her alone made his body vibrate in pleasure. Straightening back up, Betanu shook off the urge to purr at the female.

"You might kill me if we have sex," she muttered, hoping he will see reason.

Betanu chirped and walked towards the door. Cross thought he was leaving but hearing the door clicked, she knew he had locked the door. "What are you doing?" she questioned suspiciously.

"You wish to inspect me," he simply said as he began stripping himself of his mesh suit. "I assure you I'm no different from your _ooman_ males."

The words were stuck in her throat as she watched helplessly as he removed his suit and his hands move to untie the strings to his loin-cloth. It was then she realized she's never seen him without his loin-cloth and suddenly the thought excited her! With a flick of his wrist, the loin-cloth dropped to the ground and so did her jaw. Cross admit she's been with plenty of men and seen all kinds of shapes and sizes, but Betanu seemed to over shadow all those men. Long, thick and wow, was the only thing to come to mind, perhaps she _was_ wrong when she said there was no way they can have sex. Maybe a bit oversized then what she was used to, but there was always way to work it in. And judging by how proudly he stood there, un-bashful of his aroused manhood, told her, he was clearly thinking the same thing.

"You're pleased," he purred, loving the way she stared at him with longing.

"You're hairless down there," she observed breathlessly.

"_Yautja_ males have no hair down there," he explained patiently, but the urged to release his mating musk was damn overwhelming.

Cross's lips form a 'o' as she continue to study him. "Have you ever been with a human female?"

He shook his head. "I never consider taking one…"

"Well, it's a good thing you're wearing your mask," she grinned and approached him.

Behind his mask, Betanu watched with delight as the smaller female approached him of her own free-will. He was suddenly afraid to breathe as she lifts a delicate hand and ran her fingers lightly over his erected cock. At her touched his body shook and Betanu came damn close to ripping off his mask and taking her. Betanu had his mandibles shut tightly to keep from whimpering his pleasure as she continue exploring him.

"I will not be responsible for my action if you keep this up, Cross," he hissed, his massive body shuddering. "You're killing me…"

At his words, a light bulb popped into her head. With a cunning smile, she whispers. "Betanu, why don't you lie down on the bed, huh?"

His stomach tightened at the thought of having her on top of him. "You hadn't agreed to…"

"You said only if _I_ wanted pleasure do I have to agree to be your mate. But I'm thinking about _your_ pleasure." She objected, urging him into the bedroom and towards the bed. "C'mon, Betanu, what are you afraid of, huh?"

Hearing the challenge in her voice made his chest puffed out. Growling deep in his throat, Betanu did as he was instructed and laid on his back. Grinning, Cross shrugged off her black uniform jacket and tosses it on a near-by chair.

"I'm assuming you will keep your mask on?" she asked as she takes off her black leather gloves.

"And what is it you're planning to do to me?" he questioned curiously.

Cross chuckles as she tucked her gloves behind her waist band. "Ever heard the term, oral pleasure?"

Betanu trilled softly. "You seem to forget my tongue on your…"

"Okay!" she snapped, blushing from the root of her hair. "I guess what I _should've_ said was, have _you_ ever received oral sex?"

At her words his massive body shook with laughter. "I rather not have my cock anywhere near our female's mouth. Besides, our female demands pleasure, it is our duty to provide it."

Cross arched an amused brow at that. "Lucky them," she grinned and straddled her legs over his thighs. During their talk, his cock had gone soft, to her disappointment, but it was easily fixable. His body tensed at the feel of her fingers stroking his cock back to erection. A deep growl rumbled in his chest when the pad of her fingers play with the head of his rod. Cross was surprised to find his male-part was soft to the touched, unlike the rest of his body and sensitive from the looks of it.

"Do you trust me?"

It was hard to concentrate on her words with her talented fingers stroking him, but he managed to gasps out one word. "_Sei-i."_

Cross couldn't help but feel pleased at how much she aroused this warrior beneath her. Already the tip of his hard cock was emitting pre-cum, much to her delight. Eyeing him through the thickness of her eyelashes, Cross lower her head and darted her tongue out for a lick. Betanu whole body jerked at the jolt of pleasure shooting through him. He watched through the visor of his mask as she continues to use her pink tongue to lick the length of him. Low whines threatened to spill from his mouth when she close her delicious lips over the head of his cock and suck. The urged to push deep into her throat nearly shattered his self-control and instead he decides to thrust his claws into the bed and ripped through the mattress. But hearing the sound of ripped fabric, Cross jerked her head up while Betanu growled in protest.

"You're destroying my bed!" she cried.

Staring down where his claws were embedded, he grimaced at the white feathers already spreading around the bed. But his throbbing cock was demanding more of his attention then the wounded bed! He gave a low growl when she continued to frown at him.

"Cross," he whimpered.

Hearing the aching plead in his voice, her lips curled into a devilish grin. "You owe me big time," she muttered before wrapping her lips around his weeping rod. The feel of her hot wet mouth pleasuring him made him throw his head back with a growl. He was starting to lose control; the tension tightening in his stomach was beginning to build. The urged to hold back and make the pleasure last was impossible! With her mouth sucking him and her hand cupping and squeezing his heavy sacs, Betanu was seconds away from achieving his orgasm when suddenly she pulled away with a wicked grin.

"Cross!" he roared, his cock throbbing in pain now.

"Payback for last night, Betanu, it's only fair," she said before leaving the bed and reaching for her jacket. "You can use the cold shower to cool off."

"You can't do this to me!" he growled, not caring if he sounded childish.

Her only respond was throwing him a wink before leaving the room. The second she close the door, the loud roar of a frustrated male _Yautja_ was heard throughout the corridors.

...

"There is an evil glint in your eye," Lar'ja observed the female sitting in front of him.

Cross had come to the mess hall to eat alone, but, sadly, it wasn't meant to be when the twins spotted her and joined her. Hulk had kept his distance while Lark sat on the opposite side of the table from her. Looking around, Cross was glad some of the military personnel had grown accustomed to their presence while others still glared at the twins with hostility.

"Good," she bit out as she stabbed into her meatloaf. "I'm just frustrated."

"_So is Betanu,_" Halkrath muttered dryly.

The twins had been closed by when they heard the frustrated roar of the _Yautja_ male. Lar'ja had cringed in sympathy while Halkrath laughed his ass off.

"Another hour and the Clan Ship will arrive," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I have more important things to think about…"

The twins nodded their understanding.

Cross was still pushing her food around when she felt a very familiar presence approaching her. Looking up from her food, she smiled at the sight of her son walking towards her.

"Connor, what have you been doing all day?"

"Helping Aunt Kelly," he muttered sitting beside her.

Cross didn't need to ask what was wrong with him; she's been too busy to pay him any attention. The most time they've spent together was when she watched him trained with Halkrath this morning. Who knew how long he was staying before returning to the Clan Ship with Betanu. They only had an hour until the _Elders_ and their Clans come, Cross didn't know if they would have any time together during. She just hoped her son will understand.

"_And you missed your training,"_ Halkrath growled.

Connor lowered his head. "Apologies, it won't happen again."

Cross was about to give him a pat on the arm when suddenly the red alarm rang throughout the Colony. The Captain was instantly on her feet with the three _Yautja_ males.

"_Alert, alert, unidentified aircraft detected, all military personnel, please report to the courtyard."_

Cross listened to the computerized female voice and frowned. Perhaps the Clan Ship arrived early, she thought. They all ran until they reached the courtyard, the first thing she's see was the soldiers surrounding the alien aircraft with their weapons aimed at it. The General was already there with _Elder_ Bakuub standing beside him. Cross was actually surprised the Clan Ship was so small!

"That's not the Clan Ship," Lar'ja said beside her. "It looks like an Arbitrator's ship."

"_The ship looks like it belong to Vor'mekta," _Halkrath hissed beneath his breath.

Cross watched the door of the ship opens and the large figure emerging from the ship made her take a step back. Dangerous was the only thing to come to her mind at the new arrival of the _Yautja_ male. The eight foot two male emerged from the ship dressed for battle. He was cloaked from head to toe in armors and weapons. The mask he wore had a part of it destroyed, revealing to her a solid black eye. Like the other males, his body was massive and scarred, but his scales were deep shade of green and the stripes on him had an odd pattern to it. His black dreadlocks, she noticed, had some streaks of gray in it, indicating he was probably close to being Elder Bakuub's age. Like the others, his dreadlocks were decorated in solid gold trinkets.

"_Elder_ _Bakuub_," the new _Yautja_ greeted her great-great-grandfather.

Bakuub acknowledged him with a nod. "_Arbitrator_ _Vor'mekta, what brings you here_?"

"_I've been assigned to keep the peace during the Clans stay here_," Vor'mekta explained.

"_We don't need you here_," a voice growled.

Behind his mask, Vor'mekta's mandibles twitched in irritation. He'd forgotten the Hybrid watched over the Colony he'd been assigned to. "_Good to see you again, Hybrid_," he snarled.

Edwin's fingers curled into fists at the sight of the Arbitrator. Seeing the _Yautja_ again brought back unwanted memories of his childhood during his stayed at the Clan Ship. Many had tormented the General for his human complexion, but none was as horrible as Vor'mekta. Edwin still had the scars from his fight with the arrogant Arbitrator.

"_I want you off my planet, you ass_!" the General roared.

"_That is not your decision to make, ooman!" _Vor'mekta snapped. "_I was handpicked by the High Elder to watch over the Elders and their Clans while they stay on this pathetic planet!"_

Cross watched the new _Yautja_ and her father argue while the _Elder_ stood in between to keep the peace and was failing miserably at it. Halkrath decided the moment to help and step in between.

"Who is that?" Cross nudged Lar'ja in the arm.

"That's Arbitrator Vor'mekta, hunter of the _Badbloods_. He'd been assigned to also watch the peace during the Clans stay here."

To be honest, Cross was relieved to hear that. She would be lying if she said she can break up a fight between two _Yautja_. Human she can _easily_ handle, but trying to break up an eight foot, four hundred pound of pure muscles aliens can be a serious challenge to a five foot nine, one hundred plus pound _human_ female.

"Why is General Edwin arguing with him?"

Lar'ja grunted. "They have a bad history together from the looks of it," he observed, trying to listen in between the growls and clicks.

Cross was starting to get worried, her father might get into another fight with a _Yautja_. The bruises and cuts on his face was already beginning to heal, but Cross didn't want to take the chance of her father becoming seriously hurt!

Connor, on the other hand, was ready to see the General get his ass kicked!

The Captain was ready to step in between when a sudden hush fell over everyone. It was then she realized a dark shadow had cloaked over them and knew something big must be blocking the sun. Looking up, Cross was amazed by the massive ship hovering over them. She never realized how stealthy the _Yautja's_ ship can be!

"The Clan Ship has arrived," Lar'ja muttered.


	21. Into the Fire!

With the Clan Ship still hovering above, the General had ordered the Captain and her men to return to the Colony. Cross had protested at first but a warning scowl from her father ended it. With a defeated sigh, Cross left with the twins and Connor following behind her. The General watched the four disappeared into the Colony before returning his attention to a growling Vor'mekta.

"_Enough_!" Elder Bakuub snapped, his patient running thinned with the two.

Vor'mekta hissed but lowered his head in submission.

"Lieutenant Samson," the General turned to his second in command. "Take the men inside as well; I can handle things from here."

Samson was already protesting. "General Edwin, I don't think…"

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" he snapped, his gray eyes glaring dangerously at him. "That's an order."

Biting back his words, Samson gave a curt nod and led the men back inside the Colony.

Staring at the Clan Ship with dread, Edwin watched as a small vessel-ship descends from the massive ship. With his heart lodged in his throat, he knew his father was on that vessel. Just the thought of seeing him again sent a shiver of unwanted fear down his spines.

The Arbitrator huffs a growl at the scent of fear radiating off the _ooman_. He wasn't at all surprised the _ooman_ feared _Elder_ Nihkou'te.

"_No fear, Edwin_," a voice growled beside him.

Hearing his grandfather's reassuring voice, Edwin swallowed down his fear with a nod.

As the ship landed, his one gray eye glared as the doors of the ship opens, revealing two tall figures walking down the ramp of the ship.

Edwin was quick to lower his eye at his father's approached.

_Elder_ Bakuub nodded towards his Hybrid son, Nihkou'te and _Elder_ Ju'dha of the _Th'syra_ Clan. While Bakuub and Ju'dha conversant with one another, Nihkou'te's gray eyes snapped towards his _ooman_ son.

"_R'ka, ooman life agrees with you," _Nihkou'te observed disdainfully.

Edwin forced himself not to flinch at his old name during his time on the Clan Ship. "_Elder_ Nihkou'te," he greeted with a curt nod. The only one to call him Edwin was _Elder_ Bakuub, a name his mother had given him before her death.

"_Look at me_," his father growled.

He was still cautious when he raised his eyes off the floor. It's been years since Edwin last seen his father. The eight foot Hybrid _Yautja_ male made the fearsome General feel like a child again. His father had aged since then. No longer were his dreadlocks a proud inky black, but gray and decorated with solid gold trinkets. His gray eyes narrowed at Edwin with disdained. _Elder_ Nihkou'te flared his scarred mandibles in irritation at the anger filling in his _ooman_ son's eye.

"_Stare at me like that any longer and I will rip out your other eye_," Nihkou'te warned dangerously.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. "_I'm no longer a pup for you to push around, Elder Nihkou'te_."

Nihkou'te took a threatening step towards him when suddenly his path was blocked off by _Elder_ Bakuub. His glowing purple eyes glared daggers at his Hybrid blood. "_When inside this Colony you will behave_. _The peace must be kept between oomans and Yautja alike_." His stern eyes shot towards the Arbitrator who bowed his head in agreement. "_I trust you to do your job_?"

Vor'mekta held a fist to his armored chest. "_By my honor, I will keep the peace."_

General Edwin scoffed at that. "_You alone think you can keep the peace_?" he mocked.

"_You forget who you're talking to, ooman!"_ the Arbitrator snapped.

They continued to bicker until _Elder_ Bakuub finally roared his impatience. Edwin and Vor'mekta were wise enough to shut their mouths.

"_Edwin, Arbitrator Vor'mekta and I will escort the Elders and their Clan to their quarters,_" he said, hoping the separation might cool their anger.

Nihkou'te's mandibles curled in distaste at the _ooman_ name. He never understood why his father insisted on calling his son by the name Edwin.

At his words, Edwin's gray eye snapped toward the mouth of the ship and realized six _Yautja_ were walking down the ramp. Only one out of the six, the General noted, was staring at him intensely, a _Blooded_ from the looks of it.

"_I need to discuss an important matter with, R'ka," _Nihkou'te said.

At this _Elder_ Bakuub was hesitated, but a look in Edwin's eye told him he was able to handle speaking with his _Sire_. "My men inside will show you to the quarters."

Nodding, Bakuub and Vor'mekta escorted the others towards the Colony. The one who'd been staring at the General was hesitating to leave but a low growl from Nihkou'te had the _Blooded_ moving his feet.

"_What is it you wish to discuss_?"

"_Your pup, I heard from Elder Bakuub, you sired a female. Why wasn't she here to greet us?" _his sharp gray eyes searched the emptied courtyard for any signs.

"_She was needed elsewhere_," he was quick to answer.

Nihkou'te scoffed at the obvious lie. "_You would deny me the chance to meet my bloodline?"_

Edwin's eye narrowed suspiciously. He didn't understand why his father wanted to meet Cross and he didn't like it. His father was planning something…and it involved his only child.

"_What are you planning, Nihkou'te_?"

A low trilled rumbled in his throat, his mandibles lifted into a smirk. "_Produce your pup, R'ka, my only desire is to meet her."_

_...  
_

The Captain didn't like it one damn bit. After the General dismissed her, she retreated to her apartment with Connor and the twins behind her. Cross still couldn't understand why her father had dismissed her. She had wanted to stay by his side when the _Elders_ and their Clans docked from the ship. But behind his scowl she had seen something she's never seen from her father.

_Fear_.

Behind his one gray eye she saw a flashed of fear before it was quickly gone. Never had she'd seen such a look from him. Even still to her eyes, her father was indestructible.

"Mom, you okay?" Connor placed a hand on her stiffed shoulder.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Cross flashed her son a small smile. "I'm as sweet as chocolate cake, kid."

Connor knew damn well when his mom used those kinds of terms to described her feelings something was wrong. "Stop lying, can't you be honest with me?" he clicked with irritation. "You always used to tell me things…"

She sighed and places her hand on his arm. "I'm Captain of this Colony and the General dismissed me like a child," she muttered bitterly. "I guess I'm pouting."

Connor nodded his understanding, he only wish he knew the words to comfort her. Purring softly he gently gathered his mother in his arms and held her. Touched by his affection, she patted his arm.

Just then the doors to her apartment opened and in walked Betanu. Cross stiffened at the sight of him and was glad he wore his mask. But she knew he was glaring daggers at her.

"_Honored Warrior,_" Halkrath greeted him with a smirk.

Lar'ja chuckled. They both knew the male was in a sexually frustrated state. It was both amusing and dangerous.

Betanu growled, but made sure to keep his anger under control. "I heard the Clan Ship arrived."

They confirmed it with a nod.

He turned his question towards the Captain. "Why aren't you out there?" Betanu approached her, although his eyes were narrowing at Connor.

"The General ordered me to stand aside," she muttered angrily.

Cross sighed and move out of her son's arms. Her head was pounding with both anger and frustration.

"_Nihkou'te, your grandfather, hated both __Yautja__ and __oomans__. He was an outcast in between two worlds…but he fought his way to the top and won many respects…and yet it still wasn't enough…"_

Cross couldn't shake off Bakuub's words. Her father had fought against Nihkou'te to free himself of the Clan. He had punished his own child just because of his human complexion. Was that the whole reason why her father had sent her away? Was the General afraid to show his human child to his _Yautja_ father? What was he going to do to her when they finally meet?

When the General returned with a grim look on his scarred face, Cross knew whatever news he had wasn't good. The second he'd seen her, he growled. "_Elder_ Nihkou'te wishes to see you."

Cross had been prepared for anything, but hearing _Elder_ Nihkou'te wanting to meet her caught her off guard.

"Remember never look him in the eye unless he allows it. And especially, never show any signs of anger when he's taunting you…"

Cross listened to her father's words with a heavy heart. She was starting to dread meeting her grandfather, _Elder_ Nihkou'te. From what she remembered in Bakuub's stories, Nihkou'te was a bitter and cruel _Yautja_.

"Are you listening to me, Captain?"

Hearing the General's harsh voice, Cross snapped out of thought. "Yes, General Edwin. Don't look him in the eye, never speak to him unless spoken to, and show no signs of anger when he's taunting to you," she was quick to repeat his words.

Satisfied, he gave a curt nod. "Good. You will have to leave your pet here," his one gray eye shot toward Connor.

The young _Yautja_ growled his displeasure. "I will not…"

"Connor, it's alright," Cross assured her son in a firm voice, her eyes warning him not to argue.

Seeing the warning look in her eyes, he lowered his head in submission. "Yes."

On the outside, she wore a look of cool calm, but on the inside she was hurting. It always killed her to see the look of defeat in her son's eyes. But he _needed_ to see she had to do this alone. Besides he will be much safer here then meeting an aggressive _Yautja_ male whom might consider him a bug that needed to be squash!

"He's waiting for us in the Conference room," her father said and snapped his eye towards Betanu. "You will stand beside my daughter during the meeting and not leave her side, understand?"

Betanu nodded.

Cross watched her father leave through the door before walking towards a stiffed Connor. When he refused to look at her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. He was unyielding at first, but after a few seconds he wrap around arms around her. Smiling, she pressed her ear against his chest and listen to the strong beat of his heart.

"I will see you after this, okay?"

Connor trilled softly and lowered his head until his mandibles rest on top of her head. "Be safe."

...

With her father walking ahead and her three guards following behind her, Cross felt perfectly safe with the four. But it still didn't stop the nervous fluttered in her stomach at the thought of meeting her grandfather, the _Yautja_ who made her father into the man he was today.

"Remember my words, Captain," the General warned.

They were approaching the Conference room and Cross was quick to notice the heavy guards standing by the door. At their approached the two guards opened the door for them. The General was the first to enter with Betanu, the twins and Cross behind them. Once they were inside the guards closed the doors behind them. The sound of the doors closing was no more than a clicked, but to Cross, it sounded like a bang. Sitting at the long wide polished table was no doubt Nihkou'te himself.

"_Your grandfather is what we called a Hybrid, very rare among the __Yautja__ species. His features and built are similar to us, but his skin tone is lighter and softer and his eyes belonged to an __ooman__."_

True to his words, Nihkou'te's scales were a deep brown and the stripe patterns on his body were a darker shade of brown. His gray dreadlocks were short, just swinging passed his broad shoulders and decorated in solid gold trinkets. His upper right crab-hook was missing, obviously during a fight, she noted. His features were softer than a full blooded _Yautja_. But it was his eyes that caught her attention, unlike the beady eyes of a full blood; his were round like a human and gray, just like her father's. Even his large, crested forehead was smaller than the others and smoothed and void of patterns, all except the scars. Like all _Yautja_, he was dressed in a mesh suit and covered in armors.

The second he stood up from his chair, revealing his height of eight-foot even, Cross lowered her eyes.

Out of respect, the _Yautja_ bowed their heads low. Nihkou'te lifted his mandibles in a sneer, but his gray eyes caught sight of a smaller figure behind the General. He inhaled the familiar scent and knew who stood behind his _ooman_ son. "_Bring your pup forward, R'ka."_

Side-stepping, Edwin placed a hand behind his daughter's back and urged her forward. Cross didn't hesitate to do her father's bidding, she even made sure to keep her eyes on the tip of her boots. Her body tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching her. She gritted her teeth when clawed fingers shot out and gripped her chin. Her hand twitched to reach for her Bersa attached to her waist and defend herself, but forced her hand still. She allowed him to tilt her head up and made sure nothing showed on her face.

Edwin forced himself not to yank his daughter away from his father. The hostile look in Nihkou'te's cold gray eyes brought back memories of his past. Whenever his father looked at him like that, Edwin knew he was planning something terrible.

Nihkou'te snarled at the female and knew from her scent she was furious. It was obvious she didn't like to be submissive towards her betters, much like her _Sire_, he thought bitterly. But what caught his attention were her almond shape glowing purple eyes, they were like his own _Sire's_. Her black-blue hair hung loose and straight pass her neck and her full pink lips were pulled back into tight lines.

"_R'ka, I take it this is your only pup?"_

Edwin suppressed the urge to growl. "_She's my only child."_

Nihkou'te hid a secret smile as he stared down his _ooman_ bloodline. "_She has the same stubbornness in her eyes as you." _He remarked, his mandibles clicking thoughtfully. _"She's quite a beauty and her scent is powerful. Tell me, does she have a mate?"_

"_She does,"_ Betanu stepped beside the female and pulled her away from Nihkou'te's grip. "_I am her mate_."

Cross held back her curse; how dare Betanu take advantage of the situation!

At the news Nihkou'te's eye widened in surprise. "_A Yautja mate?-who are you?"_

"_Betanu of the Clan __Guan-thwei__," he tapped a fist to his armored chest. _

His sharp gray eyes shot towards the twins. "_Lar'ja and Halkrath, it's been a while. What brings you to this Colony?"_

"_We've been assigned to guard the female_," Lar'ja confirmed.

Nihkou'te turned his eyes towards Edwin. "_How is it your pup have a Yautja mate and is not with suckling?"_

All four males in the room shifted nervously. Growling, Nihkou'te turned his question to the female. "No baby, why?" he asked in broken English.

"I had a chip implanted in my thigh to prevent any pregnancy," she answered.

The General translated.

Satisfied with the answer, Nihkou'te turned his gray eyes toward his _ooman_ son. "_Cautious aren't you, R'ka?"_

"_Her mate is a Yautja male," _the General didn't bother to hide his disgust_. "I will see to it she _never_ carry a suckling."_

Nihkou'te returned his attention to the female and lowered his head until his mandibles brush against her hair. Cross tensed at the action while the others in the room edged closer in cautious. From the corner of her eye Cross watched her grandfather's gray eyes searched something, what it was… she didn't know.

A low displeasured growl rumbled in his chest. "_She doesn't carry your scent, Honored Warrior," _his gray eyes shot threatening towards Betanu.

Behind his mask, Betanu's yellow eyes closed at his foolishness.

Cross didn't understand a word they were saying, but she knew it wasn't something good. The way her grandfather's eyes kept staring at her was enough to send unwanted shivers down her spines. The tension in the room was so thick she can cut it with a knife! Cross was close to taking a step away from him when suddenly his talons fingers shot out and ripped the buttons off her front shirt! In a flash the Captain withdrew her Bersa and pressed it up against Nihkou'te's abdomen. Time seem to stop as the two stared each other down.

"You will not touch me like that," she growled, her eyes darkening in anger.

Instead of anger flashing in his gray eyes, he was merely amused.

The General was quick to yanked his daughter away from his father and thrust her into Betanu.

Nihkou'te heard her words, but his gray eyes were staring at the top of her naked breasts. "_She is unmated_," he observed, his angry eyes glaring at Betanu. "_She does not carry your mark_!"

"_You forget she's ooman,"_ Betanu growled, pushing Cross behind him. "_She does not wish to be mated until I court her properly."_

Nihkou'te growled his annoyance.

Edwin shot an impatiently look towards the _Honored_ _Warrior_. "_Betanu, take my daughter back to her quarter_." It wasn't a request.

Betanu was glad to take his female away from the _Elder_.

The General watched as the four leave the Conference room before he return his attention to his father. Nihkou'te wasn't surprised when Edwin grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"_I don't care who you are, but you will not touch my daughter like that!"_ he warned in a dark tone.

With a roar Nihkou'te knocked his hand away. "_You forget who you're speaking to!"_

"_What are you up to?"_ Edwin eyed him suspiciously. "_Why are you interested in my daughter?"_

"_You seem to forget, R'ka, your pup is part Yautja who have yet to know her Clan."_

At his words Edwin felt his guts knotting. He didn't need to ask his father what he meant by that. _"You're not taking my daughter to the Clan Ship, I won't allow it!"_

"_That's not for you to decide!"_ Nihkou'te snapped, his mandibles curling in anger.

"_If you didn't notice my pup is female, only males are allowed to train on the Clan Ship_."

"_I'm not taking her to the Clan Ship to train, only to observe her Yautja heritage_." Nihkou'te explained in a hard tone that broke no argument. "_After the treaty signing I plan to bring her back with me, R'ka. The blood of the Yautja runs through her veins, you can't deny her birth right."_

_...  
_

"What the hell was that all about!"

After escorting Cross back to her apartment, Betanu requested to be alone with her. The twins had hesitated but a firm nod from their charge made them stand outside her doors. Cross was already heading towards her bedroom's closet to grab a new shirt, but upon entering she halted at the sight of Connor sitting on her bed with his lower mandibles sagging and his red eyes wide with shock.

"What happened to your shirt!" he jumped to his feet and rushed to her, his worried eyes looking for any signs of wounds. "Are you hurt?"

"Bow your head!" Betanu growled from the bedroom doorway.

It was only then Connor realized his mother's cleavage was showing! Muttering an apology he lowered his head.

"My son wasn't being a pervert; he was making sure I wasn't hurt!" Cross snapped at the eight foot male in anger. "Unlike _somebody_," her eyes showed clearly who she thought was the pervert.

Betanu's mandibles clicked in irritation. "I didn't hear you complain before."

She gasped; already the red blush was spreading across her cheeks. "Don't talk like that in front of my son!" from the corner of her eye she spied Connor holding his stomach as though he was sick.

"He's no longer a suckling to be coddled!" Betanu snapped. "He's an _Unblood_ on his way to becoming a _Young Blood_."

"I don't coddle him; I just don't want to hear you talk about what we do in front of him!"

Connor was already leaving; the thought of seeing his mom's breasts or hear what they do behind closed doors was enough to make the teenager shuddered in grossness. He still doesn't like the fact his mother was interested in the _Honored_ _Warrior_, but just being in the same room with them while they argued about their '_thing'_ he knew he just had to retreat before he lost his lunch.

"Now, if you will please excuse me so I can change my shirt," she pointed a finger towards her door.

"I've seen you naked before," he pointed out in a reasonable tone, his broad shoulder leaning lazily against her door with his muscular arms folded across his scarred massive chest. Obviously he had no intention of leaving.

Cross resisted the urge to grind her teeth but decided to ignore him. Turning her back on him she walked towards her closet and ripped off the remainder of her ruined shirt.

"Do you wish for me to translate what happened earlier?"

Her annoyed grunt was her only reply.

"If I were to make you my mate I will have to mark you."

Curious she asked. "You mean like on the shoulder?"

To show her Betanu walked towards her and spun her around to face him. Cross was in the mist of buttoning up her new black shirt when the _Yautja_ male decided to interrupt her. His eyes drank in the sight; the shirt she wore was parted, revealing to him one apple sized breast while the other one stay hidden behind the black shirt.

Trilling softly Betanu crouched down to her level and lifts a talon finger to her soft breast. He felt her jerk at the touched but didn't pull away. "You better not be messing around…"

"The mark…" he interrupted her. "During our mating I will leave my mark on your breast."

"Why on the breast?"

"It lets other males know you're taken," saying that he slowly trailed his finger down the top of her breast and over her nipple.

This time Cross pulled away with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, she can already feel her nipple hardening. "And just _how_ will you do this mark?"

Cross was suddenly regretting her words when he reached up to take off the hose attached to his mask. White stream hissed out the hose as he took off his mask and hooked it to his waist. Spreading his crab-like hooks wide he pointed a finger to his inner mouth which was filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Ouch," was the only thing she can say. Her wide eyes staring at his lipless maw full of fangs.

"I will be gentle," he vowed, his tusks twitching slightly.

"What makes you think I will agree to become your mate?" she challenged stubbornly.

An amused chuckled rumbled in his chest. "You like me far more then you admit."

She scoffed. "I like your body."

"And you can have my body if you agree to become my mate."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," she warned as she buttoned up her shirt. She hated how easily her body responded to his mere presence.

"As I said before, you _ooman_ seem to enjoy lying," he growled with amusement. "Perhaps I should pay you back for the…frustration you left me in."

"Now isn't the time to think about fooling around," she bit out, although her body was protesting against her words. "Tell me, do you know anything about my grandfather?"

Hiding his disappointment, he said, "Not much, only that he'd been renowned for his many victories in the Arena."

She frowned. "The Arena - What's that?"

"Think of your Gladiators during the Roman time. _Elder_ Nihkou'te had been challenged many times during his training on the Clan Ship and as _Elder_. In fact, I'd been to one of his fights."

Cross's eyes showed their impressiveness at his knowledge of human cultures. "Oh? Did he ever lose…once?"

A thoughtful look came over his face before he shook his head. "Not that I recall."

"Why did you think he was so interested in the mark?"

Betanu's yellow eyes narrowed at her words. "I don't know and I don't like it. _Elder_ Nihkou'te is hiding something…and I intend to find out what it is."

...

_Her scent was strong and ripe for the taking…_

_Elder_ Nihkou'te was _very_ pleased by this…

Upon entering his newly assigned quarter he was immediately greeted by his apprentice. The _Yautja_ was young and eager, a promising _Blooded_ who was on his way to becoming an _Honored_ _Warrior_ among the Clan.

"_Was that him, was he the one_?"

Nihkou'te bark a warning growl, the _Blooded_ was smart enough to lower his head in submission. "_Cease your questioning,_ _Guan, we have more important matters to discuss."_

The _Blooded's_ fists clenched and unclenched by his sides, but he obeyed his _Elder_ with a nod. Nihkou'te wasn't fooled; he can easily sense his apprentice's restlessness.

"_The time will come, Guan, but until then you will have to be patient."_

Patient was one thing Guan learned at a very young age. But he was close…so very damn close to finding the one they called R'ka.

...

The first night since the Clan's arrival was chaotic. The civilians were both excited and frightened of the _Yautja_. Curiosity made the young ones tried to ventured their way into seeing a live alien while others just wanted to make trouble. The Captain made sure they returned back to the Civilian Colony with a warning. She ordered each squad leaders to double their team and keep a close eye on each sectors, more and more were becoming bolder. Alongside her Lieutenant, the Captain kept watched until the first ray of light peek through the dark clouds above. It's been the same for the past four days.

"Perhaps you should return to your quarter for some rest, Captain," Percy suggested, noticing the dark shadows beneath the Captain's eyes. "Even _I_ had some rest…"

Firmly she shook her head. "It's my duty to watch this Colony, I'll rest when I know those damn kids are smart enough to stay put!"

"They're just kids, I can handle them just fine," he assured her. "If you won't rest then maybe you should get yourself something to eat."

At the mentioned of food her stomach rumbled in agreement. For the past four days all she had to eat were sandwiches with a cup of black coffee to go with it. Food does sound appealing at the moment.

Biting back a curse, Percy ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. "Why do you have to be stubborn?"

"I don't mean to be so difficult," she didn't bother to hide her amusement. "I guess I can leave things to you for a little while…"

"Good. Get a bite to eat and some rest. There's no point of you commanding a troop if you're about to drop dead on your feet."

Chuckling to herself, Cross left the Headquarter and made her way towards the mess hall. Today the place was packed. The sound of rough laughter and chatters filled the air as the Captain made her way towards tray of food. Grabbing a tray she took seat at an empty table.

"It's good to see you're finally eating."

Looking up from her food the Captain gave a small smile at the nurse. "If I didn't know any better… I would say _you_ were the one who made Percy nagged me about food and sleep."

Her little smirk confirmed it. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"You never asked before," she said through a mouth full of potatoes. If the Captain had been paying attention to the nurse, Cross would've seen how nervous her friend was.

Instead of taking the seat opposite of the table, the little nurse decided to sit beside her Captain. Fidgeting with the bracelet around her wrist, Kelly took in a deep breath and said, "There is a rumor going on…"

At her words the Captain jerked her head up with a dark scowl. "What rumors?"

Looking over her shoulders to make sure no one was listening; the nurse leaned close to the Captain's ear and whispered. "That you and then General are not full blooded human."

The fork in Cross's hand bent underneath her clenched fist. "Who's spreading these rumors around?"

Helplessly she shook her head. "I don't know who spread the rumors…" her green emerald eyes stared at the Captain sadly. "Cross, I'm your friend…if…if you need to talk…I mean…Cross…"

"Kelly," she interrupted the stammering nurse by taking her hand in hers. "These rumors…do you believe them?"

Looking into her friend's glowing purple eyes the nurse had always suspected there was something special about the Captain. Since childhood Cross had been faster and stronger than most children. To Kelly at the aged of nine she saw her friend as a super hero, but to her adult's eyes she was beginning to suspect something was more to Cross then meets the eye.

"There are times when I suspected it…" she admitted in a small voice. "Your healing ability and strength…since the arrival of Connor you craved the company of _Yautja_, it's only natural…"

"A simple yes or no will do, Nurse Rose."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat she nodded. "Yes, Cross, and it hurts you never told me."

Hearing the pain in her voice the Captain flinched at the stab of guilt hitting her. "I'm sorry, Kelly, I meant to tell you…"

Kelly edged closer and frowned. Her friend's speech of apology ended shortly with the Captain's head cocked to the side with a fierce scowl, almost as if she was listening for something. "Cross..."

A finger to her lips halted the rest of Kelly's sentence. A scowl darkened over her face before she snapped her angry eyes towards the pale Nurse. "Tell me…are there any other rumors going on about me?"

"Only the one with your blood…"

Kelly didn't get a chance to finish, especially when the Captain was already leaving the table and stalking towards a group of rowdy soldiers from across the mess hall. Upon her approached the group of soldiers went dead silence, all except one, who she recognized as Private Talbot.

"Well, what can we do for the Honorable Captain Cross?" the burly solider gave her a mock salute.

The Captain ignored his insult. "I heard a very interesting conversation going on here," she said through clenched teeth. "Care to repeat it?"

"Well certainly!" the soldier stood up from the bench and towered over her at six feet. "Me and me mates were talking about a certain woman who prefer to spread her legs to a brunch of ugly !"

The other men at the table sucked in a sharp breath and all conversation ceased in the mess hall. The dead silence grew thicker and thicker as the two stare at each other.

"And just who is this woman you speak of?" she wore a pleasant face, but her tone told everyone a different story.

Grinning from ear to ear, he lowered his head towards hers until she can smell the foulness of his breath. "I do believe you know who she is, Captain," he spat out her rank in disgust. "It's only right for a freak to wonna fuck another freak, don't you agree?"

Cross's jaw clenched. "You forget who you're speaking to, Private," she warned in a cooled voice.

The burly man threw back his head and laugh. "I never saw you as a Captain! You women are all the same, always going after the bigger cock." He hooted crudely. "You're nothing more than a filthy alien whore…"

The Captain saw red when her fist connected with the man's square jaw. With a shout of pain the man fell backward into the table. Everyone jumped to their feet and made a circle around the pair. Spitting out blood, Talbot was on his feet and rushing towards the Captain. Cross was quick to reverse his attack and flipped him over her shoulder. The crowd around her cheered encouragement while others shouted at Talbot to get back on his feet. Looking for any weapons on the floor, he was quick to grab an emptied glass bottle and threw it full force towards the Captain. Everything went into slow motion when Cross brought her arm up to block the bottle from hitting her eyes; unfortunately the glass broke and splattered everywhere upon impact. She hissed at the strings of the sharp glasses hitting her exposed face. With her vision blocked she never saw Talbot rushing towards her. The three hundred pound man easily knocked her down and gave a victory shout as her back hit the floor, hard. Quick as a cat, the Captain was back on her feet and ducking from one of Talbot's fist. Taking advantage she swung her leg behind his knees, the force impact had Talbot falling backward on the cold ground. In second the Captain was on him with her fists beating into his harsh face. With a shout Talbot's fist connected with her mouth. The Captain was thrown off him from the impact of his hit, but already she was shaking off the pain and charging towards him.

Suddenly she was lifted off her opponent and left suspended in the air by a pair of claw hands. Staring down she scowled at the _Yautja_ who dared to interfere with her fight.

"Dammit, put me down!" she snapped.

Arbitrator Vor'mekta gave a warning growl at the struggling female.

Just then the General entered the mess hall and the soldiers were quick to disperse as he strolled towards the commotion. His gray eye glared daggers at the sight of the eight foot two Arbitrator holding his daughter in mid-air. But a painful moan brought his attention to the fallen soldier on the ground; he didn't need to ask what happened. Edwin jerked his head towards a near-by medic who happened to be sitting at a table eating his lunch, he dropped his fork and rushed towards the bloodied soldier and helped him to his feet. The General watched dispassionately as they left the mess hall.

"Everyone out!" the General roared.

The soldiers were wised enough to obey their General's order, all except Kelly.

"You may leave as well, Nurse Rose."

"Not until I check the Captain for injuries," she said.

The firmness in her tone told Edwin there will be no arguing with the determined Nurse. "Certainly…"

"You can put me down now," Cross bit out at the stubborn _Yautja_.

Growling softly Vor'mekta lowered the female to the ground. He may not be able to speak the human language but he can easily understand them. "_Feisty isn't she, Hybrid?"_

Edwin shot him an irritated look before returning his attention to his daughter. His lips curled in anger at the cuts and blood on her face. Her lips were split and the trail of dark red blood continued down her chin. Seeing the dark look over her father's face the Captain was quick to answer. "I'll be fine," she assured him.

Kelly was already tugging at her arm. "We should go…"

"I'll be fine," the Captain repeated with a firm glare. Ignoring her look, the nurse was already wiping the blood off her face with a napkin. Cross, on the other hand, was using her tongue to feel for any loose tooth, she gave a silent thank when she felt none.

"I assigned you to keep the peace," the General glared down his daughter. "You're no longer a child to throw tantrum!"

Hearing the anger and disappointment in her father's voice had the Captain lowering her chin to her chest in shame. "I apologize, General, I admit he provoked me and I lost control."

"I taught you better than this!" he continued to bellow as if she hadn't said a word. "Do you _want_ me to strip you of your rank?"

She flinched.

"And where the hell are your so called bodyguards?" the General snapped impatiently, his eye looking around the emptied mess hall.

"Training Connor," she answered. "Honestly, General, I can take care of myself."

He growled. "I wasn't insulting your abilities, Captain. But what's the point of having not one, but _two_ _Yautja_ bodyguards if they're not here to _guard_ you!"

Holding on to her anger she replied in a calm voice. "I was the one who ordered them to keep Connor in training. They're not to blame."

At the reminder of the Albino _Yautja_ the General's scarred face screwed in disgust. "That insect of yours needs no training if he can't even follow one simple rules of training!" he snapped angrily. "I don't understand why you need to put so much attention to that thing!"

Her patient snapped and so did her anger. "My son isn't a thing or an insect, General! You will not speak of him in such a horrible way!"

"That thing isn't your son!" he roared. "He's an abomination!"

Tears of frustration and rage stung her eyes. The cruelty of her father's words twisted something inside her to the point of pain and anger. His own father had put him through hell for his human complexion and now he was doing the same to her son!

"Damn you," she cursed and walked away from him, Kelly was close at her heels.

"I wasn't finish with you, Captain!"

She never broke her stride or answers him. The General watched her disappeared from the mess hall with the nurse close behind.

"_Your pup needs to be discipline, Hybrid,"_ Vor'mekta remarked in a bored tone.

"_She never needed discipline before…not until that thing came into her life._" He growled and glared hatefully at the Arbitrator. "_And don't need you to lecture me on how to discipline my child."_

"_Obviously you do,"_ he growled. "_I thought your pup never carried a suckling…"_

"_She doesn't have a suckling…"_ with an impatient curse the General left the mess hall, leaving the Arbitrator to become curious about this mysterious suckling.

...

Betanu growled his approval as the _Unblood_ tossed his opponent across the sparring mat. With a grunt, Lar'ja rolled to his feet but nodded his respect toward the panting Connor.

"You're starting to approve," Betanu observed.

Ignoring the pain coursing through his body at the heavy hits he received from the _Honored_ _Warrior_, Connor bowed his head in respect. He may not like the sperm donor but he will show respect towards the seasoned warrior, something his mother had taught him at a young age.

"Your _Bearer_ would be proud of you."

At the mentioned of his mother Connor's eyes lit up at the thought. He only regretted her not being here to witness his victory. For the past four days he rarely saw his mother except perhaps every now and then he would catch a glimpsed of her walking through the corridors with her soldiers trailing behind her. From a young age Connor always admired her whenever he sees her ordered the soldiers around. He would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't envious of her.

Connor was getting ready for another round on the sparring mate when the doors to the training room opens and in walked his mother with a fussing Aunt Kelly behind her.

"Dammit, why can't you listen?" Kelly bit out impatiently.

"Kelly, you're so lucky you have a pretty face," Cross muttered darkly and said out loud. "I just wonna be with my son for a while and then I will go to the medic quarter."

Only when she was approaching Connor did he see the cuts on her face and her bruised chin and split bottom lip. With a roar of rage the young _Yautja_ was rushing towards her. "What happen, mom, who did this do you!"

She brushed off his concern with a wave of a hand. "Don't worry, I took care of it."

Connor wasn't having any of it. "Name the fucker who did this!"

"Connor!" she snapped. "Listen to me when I say I took care of it."

"Trust me, Connor, she _really_ did," Kelly still couldn't get the image of Talbot's blood battered face out of her head. "Now if only you can convince your stubborn mom to come with me to the medic quarter."

Connor saw red; it was almost as bad as the time when he spied his mother with her former lover. A dangerous low growl rumbled in his throat. "Tell me who the fucker is!"

From the corner of her eye she spied Betanu and the twins edging closer. Connor was still young and impulsive with his emotions. But he was still her son and she wanted them to know she can still handle him.

"Can you please leave us for a minute," she gave each _Yautja_ males a pointed look. "I'll like to speak to my son alone."

Halkrath growled his disapproval.

"His body is still raging with bloodlust…" Lar'ja explained cautiously. "It's best if we stay close by…"

"Dammit, go!" she snapped. She didn't need to be babysat by anyone. She was a Captain, not some shivering child!

Kelly paled at her friend's outburst. She didn't know much about _Yautja_ males and their view on women, but she was pretty sure they might be offended by getting yelled at by a simple female. But what shocked her more was seeing the twin _Yautja_ bowed their head towards the Captain before leaving the training room.

"Nurse Rose, if would you please give me some time..."

The nurse gave a start at her friend's cooled voice, but nodded her understanding. "I still expect to see you in the medic quarter," the nurse remaindered before leaving.

"That means you too, Betanu," Cross turned her attention to the eight foot stubborn male.

Only after he completed his scan on her physical form did he answer. "I will return shortly with some salve," he trilled and then whispered sternly. "Don't coddle him…"

"I won't," she bit out.

Walking past her, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ ran his fingers through her unbound hair and watched it slip through his fingers like black silk ink. At his simple touch, Cross's breath quicken and her heart skipped a beat. He must've noticed it and gave a teasing tug on a lock of her hair before letting go. Her eyes still followed him as the doors closed behind him. Cross still didn't understand why her body was attracted towards Betanu; perhaps it was the _Yautja_ blood in her that was luring her towards him. But all she knew at the moment was finding a way to get him into her bed without having to declare herself as his mate. Only question was how she was going to do that?

"Stop looking at him!"

Cross's eyes narrowed at the harshness in her son's voice. "Connor, you seem to have forgotten a talk we had not long ago…"

He growled. "I didn't forget anything…"

Her glowing purple eyes told him she didn't believe his words.

"Why won't you tell me the asshole's name?" growled an irritated Connor.

Cross held up her fists to show him her bloodied knuckles. Although her fists were still throbbing in pain, she didn't let it show on her face. "You see, I took care of it. Connor, you have to understand, like you, I will always be challenged for my status as a female Captain. The soldier I fought with won't be the last."

With the pad of his finger he carefully trace over each cuts on her face. "I still don't like it. I wish I was there to gut the fucker!"

"Connor," she scolded and then sighed. "When I watched you trained with others… I want to jump in and stop the whole thing. But I know I can't interfere, you have to insert your status among the _Yautja_ Clan even during training."

He understood and truly wanted to accept it, but his gut still burned with anger at the thought of someone putting their filthy hands on his mother.

Smiling she put her hand on his arm in hopes of calming him down. "I guess no matter how you see it, our protective instinct will always take over when we see our love ones being hurt."

His red eyes showed his sadness as he continued to stare at her wounds. "Why can't you let me protect you?" his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. "I'm on my way to becoming a _Youngblood_…"

"And I'm proud of you for it," she leaned into him with her fingers still clenching to his arm. "But I can't have you jumping into my fights all the time. I proved today, in front of my men, that I can handle an unruly soldier. A few cuts and bruises show my victory and I want you to understand it's what I do."

Her eyes narrowed at the scars on his arm and chest and her gut burned with anger. He must've fought many challengers to achieve those scars. She would be lying if she said she wasn't proud of him. Better to fight then to run and hide, a saying her father always told her during training.

"Look, the reason I came here was to see you," she sighed tiredly. "I haven't seen you in the past four days and I missed you."

With a defeated growl, Connor wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too…I just wish…"

"I told you not to coddle him," an irritated voice growled from the doorway.

Connor was quick to pull back while Cross stood there with an annoyed look on her face. "I wasn't coddling him," she protested.

Betanu's yellow eyes shot toward his pup with a growl. "_Leave us."_

Grunting, Connor lowered his head to brush his mandibles against her hair before leaving. Cross watched nervously as the doors closed behind her son. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of being alone with Betanu. She didn't know if she can take another one of their sexual frustrated game! Clearing her throat, Cross sat down on a nearby bench while the _Honored_ _Warrior_ crouched down in front of her with a small gray bottle in his large hand. Curiously she watched him unscrew the lid and dip a finger inside the greenish gel inside. The salve had a minty taste to it; she noticed when he applied the cool gel to her cut lip. While he continued to the other cuts on her face, she felt his piercing gaze on her through the visors of his mask. Shifting uncomfortably on the bench, she tried to ignore the tightening in her stomach and the sweat tickling down her back. Damn, she felt like a nervous teenager on her first date!

"Are you ready to submit?"

Hearing the amusement in his voice, she jerked back in anger. "No. You're wasting your time."

"I don't believe I'm wasting my time," he shrugged a broad shoulder, her eyes followed his movement and the urge to reach out and touch that muscular scarred shoulder overwhelmed her. "You're the female I wish to make mine…"

Any women would've melted at his words and jumped at the chance to be with him. But not Akira Cross, in fact, it frightened the hell out of her. She didn't mind if he came to her bed, but having to be tied down…that was a different story.

"I don't understand why we can't just have sex," she argued wearily and he chuckled. "Beside…I have too many things to worry about then this situation."

He chirped. "I understand and I don't want to make things difficult for you. But tonight I will share your bed."

At his words, her lips curved into a seductive smile. "Oh? So are we having sex tonight?"

"No."

Her smile flattened. "Then what's the point?"

"Your grandsire, I don't know what his plans is but I'm not taking any chances," he growled, putting away the salve. "He searched for my scent and marking on you…"

"And the reason why you want to sleep on my bed is to leave your scent."

He nodded. "If not my mark then my scent will have to do."

Cursing, Cross stood up from the bench with her hands on her hips. "You and my father are overthinking things! He probably did that because you claimed to be my mate and wanted to test it."

Growling, Betanu stood up and towered over the stubborn female. "You're not stupid, Cross, even you know _Elder_ Nihkou'te is planning something that involves you."

"Listen…" she held up a hand to stop him from approaching her. "I'm not complaining about you sharing my bed, but I just think you're worrying for nothing. Now, if you will excuse me I have something else to do."

She wasn't about to tell him her next plan for today was to sleep. Or on second thought…perhaps she can still persuade him into more than just sleep.

"I'm actually going to take a nap…you can join me if you like," she grinned saucily before leaving.

Betanu's groins jerked at the thought of being in the same bed as her. To have her so close and not take her was a tormenting thing. But he knew it would be worth it when the day comes for her to accept him. A few torturing nights of holding her intoxicating body will be worth the wait.

"You're a tease," he growled before following after her.

...

Edwin was still irate about the earlier incident involving his daughter and the Private. The only thing the Private suffered was a broken nose and a black eye. And perhaps a broken rib, curtsy from the General, who left the infirmity after plowing Talbot in the stomach. Hot temper always did run in the family.

"General, there are some reports I need you to read through…"

"Not right now, Samson," Edwin sighed, running his fingers through his thick black and gray hair. "I want to be left alone for an hour," he said before walking into his office.

It was rare to see the General lose control and Samson have _never_ seen such a dark look of rage on the General's scarred face. Backing up and giving him some space seemed like a wise decision to the second in command. With a salute, the second in command left the office.

Hanging his trench coat on the hook, Edwin slumped down on his chair and with a sigh. For the past four days the General had held a conference meeting between the _Yautja_ Elders and the Councilmen. Listening to their constant bickering over the treaty was becoming tiresome to him. Unfortunately his headache only increased when one of his men came running into his office, telling him _his_ daughter was in a brawl like some untrained rookie with a Private. The need to kill someone nearly took over him when he'd seen the cuts and blood on her face. His daughter, he thought with a sigh…she was going to be the death of him one day.

...

Betanu had his back toward the bathroom as he was removing his body of his armors and weapons. Cross had already retreated to the bathroom to shower and get into her night attire. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ had been sorely tempted when she invited him to join her. It took all his will-power to politely decline her offer. He was suddenly regretting it. His cock was near busting out of his loin-cloth! Growling his frustration, he took off his mesh-suit before stalking toward the bed and sat down. With his elbow bent on his knee and his fist under his mandibles, his yellow stare stared moodily at the closed bathroom doors. She's been showering for the pass twenty minutes; already he can see the white stream escaping underneath the door. He just pray to _Paya_ when she comes out her body would be wrapped up tight.

Unfortunately his prayers went unanswered.

The second the doors opened she emerged out glistening wet with a towel over her head with hot stream rising off her body. She was busy vigorously rubbing her hair down with the towel to notice the _Yautja_ male glued to her everywhere move. If it wasn't for his mask, Betanu knew he would've pounced on her the second the bathroom's doors opened. His sharp eyes followed every drop of water running down the length of her soft _ooman_ body. It was then he realized how many scars she had. Her back was covered in criss-cross scars and her arms had minors scarring and old bullet wounds on her shoulder, he noted. Many _Yautja_ warriors prized scars on their females. To him, it showed just how many challenges she'd won and battles she'd fought. It only made his desire for her increased ten-folds. Growling deep in his throat, Betanu talon fingers bit into the soft mattress of the bed to stop himself from flinging at the seductive female.

"Where are your clothes?" he choked hoarsely.

Glancing over her shoulder, Cross shrugged innocently. "I always sleep naked," she smiled sweetly at him.

He whimpered at her obvious lie. She was tempting him to take her and she knew it! The need to take off his mask and inhale her potent scent nearly had him on the verge of madness. Through his visors he watched her walk toward her dresser and pick up a brush. A simple and innocent thing she was doing and yet it was arousing to the _Honored_ _Warrior_. She had already discarded her towel and was now brushing the tangles out of her wet black hair. Such delicate muscles moved through her arm as she brushed her hair up and down. The memory of her hands on his aching cock had him biting back a groan. Damn, he was _really_ starting to regret having to wait until she agrees to become his female to mate.

"_C'jit_!" he cursed beneath his breath.

"Did you say something?" she turned to him with an innocent look.

With her body facing towards him, he sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her delicious apple sized breasts. He hissed at the feel of his cock hardening to the point of discomfort in his loin-cloth. He could've sworn he heard the sound of fabric ripping down there.

Hiding a secret smile, she stretched out her arms and yawned tiredly. "I better get some sleep…" she breathed and dimmed the light down.

His mandibles curl and tighten as he watched her approach him. To his disappointment, she crawled past him and on to the center of the queen-sized bed. Cross didn't bother with the covers but did hugged one of her pillows to her breasts.

"I take it you're going to sleep with your mask on?" she observed.

He grunted and lay on his back beside her. Cross was getting ready to roll to her side when his muscular arms wrapped around her to pull her on top of him. The goosebumps left her body at the feel of his hot body warming hers. Wiggling to get into a more comfortable position, she straddled her legs over his hard stomach and laid her head on his chest. She shuddered at the feel of his hands squeezing her naked thighs.

"If you don't stop moving," he rumbled. "I will force you to become my mate."

She grinned. "I thought you _Yautja_ were honored bound by your words…"

He purred as he ran his talons up and down her back. She shivered at the delicious sensation and moan softly. "You make it hard for me not to," he chattered.

His groin jerked at the sight of her pink tongue licking her bottom lip. Already the bruise and cuts were healing from the salve he used on her earlier. Smiling, Cross casually reach out and took one of his dreadlock in her hand. Just like Connor, his hair had a soft leathery feel to it. Sighing, she pressed her ear to his chest and listen to the sound of his strong heartbeat.

"You can take off your mask," she whispered.

"That isn't wise," he shifted underneath her.

Using his hard chest for support, she raises herself up at arm's lengths to stare down at him. "I trust you to keep your words. I just want to look at your face."

He grunted.

Tilting her head to the side, she reached out and detached the hose to his mask. A low warning growl rumbled beneath her when she took off the heavy expressionless mask and put it to the side. Familiar piercing yellow eyes stared at her. With one finger she traced each twitching tusks and his lipless maw. She was careful to press against the sharpness of his teeth.

"Careful…" he warned softly.

Taking her attention off his fangs, she reached up and traces the patterns on his crown forehead. A purr vibrated beneath her. "Don't do that," she groans, shifting uncomfortably on top of him. Her only goal for tonight was to get _him_ aroused, not _her_! Unfortunately, logic told her she will still become arouse in the process of turning him on. Already she can feel herself aching wet and slick down there, she just hopes Betanu doesn't notice.

He does.

The potent scent of her arousal was drowning him. He was panting heavily as though he had fought through a hive of _Kainde Amedha_. His damn mating musk was threatening to come out on its own!

"We're not mating," he growled huskily, crushing down his urges.

A grinned crept across her lips. "Who say anything about mating, huh?"

His yellow eyes stared at the hard peaks of her breasts. "Your body does."

Chuckling, she straightens back up with her hands on her hips. "You can't blame me for that. I haven't had sex in two and a half year."

"Neither have I."

Cross's eyes snapped in both shock and disbelief. "No way, Connor told me females were after you on the Clan Ship."

"And I refused each and every one."

She scoffed.

"You don't believe me?" he chirped.

Her careless shrug says it all. With a growl, Betanu rolls her on her back and covered her body with his. He was careful to keep his weight on his hands and knees. Cross's eyes glittered with pleasure at his dominance display and for a second she felt over shadowed by the opposing _Honored_ _Warrior_.

"You should never insult a _Yautja's_ word."

Cross merely arched thoughtful brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

He flared his mandibles and snarled. Her eyes widened at the sight of his fangs. "You insult my pride."

Unprovoked by his flaring mandibles, she ran her fingers down his scarred muscular chest and smile with delight at his purrs. His muscles hardened beneath her finger tips as she continued to explore him in a very slow manner. His purrs deepened when she lifted her head from the pillows to press a kiss over a scar above his chest. At the same time her arms sneak around his neck to pull him down into an embrace. Fearing his weight might crush her, Betanu rolled to his side with her still wrapped around him and their legs intertwined.

"This is a dangerous thing you're doing," he warned.

With her leg in between his, she was careful to brush her knee against the hard bulge beneath his loin-cloth. He hissed at her little foreplay.

She grinned. "What's wrong with going at it one time?"

_Because one time wouldn't be enough_, he thought angrily.

Seeing the determined look in his eyes, she sighed heavily. Maybe she was being unfair and pushy. The only trouble was Cross knew she wouldn't be able to get any intimacy with any males as long as Betanu was still here.

_"Should you touch any of those males, I will skin them alive and take their skulls as my trophies!"_

The threats of his words still echoed in her head every time she had glanced at an attractive officer. She hadn't realized how sexually frustrated she was until Betanu arrived. She had been so busy with training the rookies and with her father to see to her own needs.

"Your pheromone has changed," Betanu observed with relief, his body finally relaxing.

"I'm trying to honor your words," she bit out, rolling on her back with her arm thrown over her face. "I must seem like a horny leech right now."

To her surprise he merely shook his head. "It's only natural for your body to react the way it does," he ran his hand down her body, not in a sexually way, but only in comfort. "Your body recognizes its mate."

"Don't start with that," she snapped and then closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up in an hour."

...

"Okay, kiddies, vacation is over and training starts now," the Captain entered the training room and her sixteen rookies halted all activities to salute her. But at the sight of the two eight foot two _Yautja_ males behind her made the rookies took a step back. She scowled at their display of fear. "And I would appreciate it if you ignore the two _Yautja_ behind me."

The twins grunted.

"Make a circle on the mat and sit!"

At her hard tone, the rookies didn't hesitate to comply. The twins went to the far end of the training room to watch the upcoming match. "I need a volunteer."

A rookie, Sonia, was the first to raise her hand. Cross nodded her approval. "I hope you stretched out your muscles this morning."

_Hour and a half later…_

"Get your ass up, I know you can do better than that!" Cross growled staring at her fallen opponent.

Rookie Sonia struggled to her feet and pushed back her sweaty brown bangs from her face. Her opponent, Captain Cross, stood there with a grinned on her face and Sonia snapped. But the Captain was already waiting for the hot-blooded rookie's attack. At her charge, Cross took down the rookie and was quick to wrap one arm underneath her opponent's chin and locked her hands together to hold it. As the rookie struggles to break from the lock, Cross was careful to use her strength to flip the rookie forward to plant her feet and bridge back. To cease her struggling, the Captain added pressures to her opponent's neck and back. Almost immediately the struggling subsided as Sonia gloved fingers bit into the arm wrapped around her neck. Her version blurred and her breathing slowed at the painful lock her Captain had on her. Sonia knew she was seconds away from losing consciousness.

Almost as if she sensed the rookie's weakness, Cross release her hold and stood up from the sparring mat. Her fifteen students sitting circles around the mat clapped at her display. Nearby, Nurse Ross rushed to the fallen rookie to check her pulse. Her emerald green eyes turned to the Captain with a smile, letting her know the rookie was alright.

"That was called a chin-lock," the Captain explained to the rookies, "It always comes in handy when you need to subdue your opponent."

Cross watched as Rookie Sonia wobbles to her feet and takes her place among the circle with the other rookies. Nurse Rose went back to taking her seat close by.

"One hour on the mat, go!" the Captain ordered, watching as each rookie pair up and take their place on different sparring mats in the training-room. The only one remained seated was Rookie Sonia. Cross arched a black brow as she approached the girl. "Is there something else you need, rookie?"

"I want to continue training with you, Captain," she said in a firm strong tone.

Cross grinned at the determined hard look in the girl's brown eyes. "You've been training with me for the past hour and a half in front of the other rookies. Are you so determined to pin me down for once?"

Hearing the mockery in the Captain's voice had the rookie gritting her teeth. "I want to be the best, Captain."

"Everybody wants to be the best, rookie," she said with a careless shrugged. "What makes you so different?"

Sonia's fists clenched. "I'm not like the others."

Cross couldn't help but admired the girl's determination. Rookie Sonia, if she remembered correctly, was eighteen years of age and at the top of her class. Strangely, the girl reminded Cross of Connor.

"Now there where you're wrong, rookie," said the Captain. "Everyone in my class is different in their own way. Rookie Tracy over there had broken two ribs and a knee cap, but is determined to out-best everyone. Rookie Roger twisted his wrist and broke his arm; he too, is determined to be the best. _Everyone_ is determined to be the best."

Stubbornly, Sonia tossed back her shoulder-length brown hair and smirked. "I'm the _best_ in the class."

Cross shook her head. "If you had been the best you would have been able to pin me down at least once. But you're young and head-strong. I need squad leaders who can be level headed and collective when they're on duty. Your cockiness and show-off stunts on the mat today don't impress me. In fact, I thinking of bulking you down a level. The more you train, the better you will become."

At her words, Sonia's eyes widened in shock and horror. "You can't do that! I'm schedule to graduate next year; you can't hold me down another year!"

The Captain frowned. "To be in the military isn't about training until the years are up, Sonia. It's about improving yourself and your skills as a soldier."

When the girl shook her head in denial, the Captain sighed. "I'm not doing this to be cruel. I see potential in you and I want to improve you. Your need to rush things is your only weakness and I want you to control your impulse."

The girl continued to glare at her. If it had been her father, the General, Cross knew he would have her whip for her disobedience. Well, luckily for her, the Captain wasn't like her father in that department.

"You're dismissed, rookie."

Sonia had every intention to argue, but seeing the cold look in the Captain's eyes stilled her words. With a curt salute, the young girl stalks off towards the sparring rookies.

"Stubborn, isn't she?"

Smiling, the Captain turned to her friend beside her. "Definitely stubborn…"

"Your eyes are soft…"

Cross frowned at her odd words. "What do you mean?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the little nurse merely said. "The rookies sees it…you no longer have this dark aura around you. Your eyes no longer hold a cruel hardness to it. You're gentle with them."

She scoffed. "C'mon, Kelly, don't get all mushy on me."

The little nurse laughed her amusement at her friend's pout. "I'm only being honest."

The Captain grunted. "Just don't say that in front of the General," she grumbled.

"Aw, don't look so pouty," the nurse teased and asked in a serious tone. "Which reminds me, where is the General?" she hasn't seen him in the past week.

"He's in a meeting with the _Yautja_ Elders and Councilmen."

"Is the negotiation with the treaty not going so well?"

The Captain shrugged and shook her head. "I honestly don't know. The General doesn't reveal that information to me."

Suddenly Cross realized how quiet the room got and noticed everyone's heads was turned toward the doors. Following their gaze, she frowned at the sight of the six _Yautja_ males standing there. All six, she noted, were dressed in their mesh-suit and loin-cloth and held a staff like weapons in their hands. Her frown only deepened when the Arbitrator came strolling toward her. At the sight of the fearsome _Yautja_, Kelly slid behind the Captain.

Standing in front of her, Vor'mekta waved a careless hand toward the group of _Yautja_. "They...wish to spar, train," the words were slow and broken but she understood it clearly.

She nodded and indicated toward three empty mats at the far end of the training room. "They can use those mats to train."

Vor'mekta gave a nod of thanks and turned his attention to the six _Yautja_. "_You have three hours to train, go_!"

Cross watched the group of _Yautja_ make their way through the training room and noticed, out of the six, only one caught her attention. Perhaps he was the shortest of the six, standing under at seven feet. His black dreads were tied back and his color of his skin was a dark shade of green but something about it told her if she touched his skin, it would be the same softness as hers, unlike his brethren.

Almost as if sensing her stare the _Yautja_ stops walking and turned his head in her direction. Behind his expressionless mask, she knew he was studying her as she was him. Cross didn't know what it was, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. An unknown force almost seems to be pulling the two together and before she knew it the seven foot _Yautja_ was looming over her. His hand was inches away from touching her face when a sudden loud roar tore her eyes away from him.

Her twin _Yautja_ guards was in between them without her even realizing it.

"_You're not allowed to touch the female, pup!"_ Halkrath roared.

Before the young _Yautja_ can utter a word, the Arbitrator yanked him back.

"_Go train, Guan,"_ Vor'mekta ordered.

The _Blooded_ warrior didn't bulge a muscles. "_You can't order me around, Arbitrator_."

Vor'mekta's mandibles curled with irritation. "_Because you're an Elder's pup you think you can do whatever you want?"_

He growled. "_I wasn't going to hurt the ooman_."

Frustrated, the Arbitrator stabbed a finger in the direction of the other _Yautja_. _"Go and train, I will deal with you later."_

Even with his fierce words, Guan was reluctant to leave. Behind his visors, his eyes swung back to the _ooman_ female. Her wide unusual glowing purple eyes stared at him with the same curiosity as his. Guan was never interested in _oomans_ other than hunting them, but staring at the female before him...he felt drawn to her. Almost as if she was magnetic and he was the metal. He was tempted to touch her just to see her reaction.

The twins took a threatening step towards the young warrior.

"_Go_!" Vor'mekta barked impatiently.

Holding back a curse, Guan gave a curt nod and went to the sparring mat.

Cross watch the young _Yautja_ walk off and stopped Vor'mekta from leaving. "Who was that?"

"_Blooded Warrior Guan of the __R'ka Luar-ke Clan_," he answered gruffly.

Lar'ja translated.

_R'ka Luar-ke_…that must mean he belonged to _Elder_ Bakuub's clan, she noted thoughtfully. Her eyes stayed glue to Guan as he took down his sparring partner. Cross couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the young _Yautja_ warrior that felt familiar to her. It was as if his mere presence felt comfortable and warmed to her.

She scowled.

What the hell was she mooning about this time? She already had one _Yautja_ to worry about; she didn't have time for another one. Shaking her mind clear of Guan, she returned her attention to her rookies.

Guan's attention, unfortunately, stayed on the _ooman_ female. Even with her back towards him he can still see those glowing eyes of hers. Exotic was the only thing to come to his mind when he stared her down. _Oomans_ were nothing but weak, cowardly and greedy creatures to him. Guan rather ripped out their skulls then to declare peace with them. But this one…he didn't know what to make of it.

A sharp painful whack to the back of his head brought him out of thought with a roar.

"_Stay focus, Guan!"_ his sparring partner hissed.

Glancing over his broad shoulder, he scowled at his kin. "_H'chak, do you know anything about the ooman female there_?" he indicated his head towards the raven haired female barking orders at the _ooman_ soldiers.

He shook his head. "_No, why are you interested in a simple ooman?"_

"_I'm only curious_," Guan muttered.

H'chak rolled his eyes. "_It's the same thing."_

With a irritate growl, Guan roughly pushed his friend's shoulder. "_Are we sparring or gossiping like females!"_

_...  
_

General Edwin didn't like this…he didn't like it one damn bit.

"_R'ka, it looks as though something trying to crawl its way out of your stomach_," Elder Nihkou'te observed amusedly with a hint of icy disdain. "_Come now, your lack of welcome makes me feel unwanted."_

"_Apologies, Elder_," Edwin lowered his eye to hide his fury. After the Conference the General had already left through the doors to make his hasty escape. Unfortunately luck wasn't with him when his father entered his office without his permission and made an unthinkable suggestion.

"_What wrong with having a, what you ooman called, a family dinner?"_

Edwin frowned. "_You still insist on taking my daughter to the Clan Ship?"_

Nihkou'te chirped. "_Why wouldn't I be?_"

"_I will not allow my daughter to go and that the end of it_," he growled impatiently.

"_If that is what you wish…we will end that discussion."_

Edwin mentally rolled his eye. If he knows his father, and he did, the discussion of his daughter wasn't far from over.

"_As for tonight you will not deny me of this,_" the _Elder_ argued. "_You will arrange for the gathering and…"_

"_I will not…"_

"_You will do as you're told!"_ Nihkou'te roared.

"You forget we're no longer on the Clan Ship, you're in _my_ domain, _Elder_ Nihkou'te!" Edwin pushed back his chair and stood up to his seven foot eight in height.

With a growl the _Elder_ was suddenly looming over Edwin. His gray eyes glaring daggers at the _ooman_ pup he sired on his _ooman_ mate. Their personalities were so similar. Defiant and stubborn, his _ooman_ mate had fought him tooth and nail until he finally got her to submit.

"_You forget who you're speaking to,_" Nihkou'te hissed, his fists clenching at his sides. "_I let you live when I didn't have to. I could have crushed you the second you left your Bearer's womb."_

"If it hadn't been for Bakuub…you would've killed me," Edwin muttered, his eye staring at the floor.

"_I kept you alive when I didn't have to,"_ he shrugged carelessly. "_But I kept you none the less…you will show me respect and honor my request. Tonight we will sit together and you will bring your pup to the table."_

The General watched his father leave his office and everything crumbled as the doors shut behind him. This possibly couldn't be happening. With a spiteful curse, Edwin fell back with in his chair with his hand over his roughen face. The thought of having his father and daughter in the same room had his heart racing with fear. The truth was going to come out and his daughter will know his terrible past. She will know every horrible detail he suffered on the Clan Ship…

An unwanted child…

The _Elder's_ hybrid pup…

She will learn of his shame and disgrace…she will know…

God help him…but she will _know_ everything.

...

**A/N: Please Review!**


	22. Unveil

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come =)**

...

The Earth's sun was beginning to set, illuminating the sky in a swirl of orange and pink glow. From afar Betanu watched his female train the _ooman_ soldiers on the courtyard and his chest swelled with pride at her fierce commanding. The training was hard and tiresome, he noted. The _ooman_ soldiers were weakening from their hours of sparring and yet they followed her every words and worked hard to gain her nod of approval. And for a brief second it saddens him not to sire a suckling from her. The image of seeing his female hold a suckling of his tightened something in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Suddenly Betanu jerked out of thought at a painful feminine cry. Looking across the courtyard he realized one of the female soldiers was on the ground with her arm cradled protectively to her chest. Her sparring partner hovered over here worriedly with a scent of guilt. Betanu frowned, had it been a _Yautja_, he would be shouting his victory at injuring his sparring partner.

"Medic!" he heard Cross shout.

Betanu was making his way towards the group and watched two male carried the injured female off. Upon his approach the _ooman_ soldiers eyed him with caution and fear while others glared at him. Many _oomans_ will be intimidated by the sight of an eight foot muscular _Yautja_ male armed in armor and weapons. Cross, on the other hand, melted at the sight of him. It been a while since she'd seen him donned in his armors and weapons, not that he needed it. His presence alone was enough to have his enemy running toward the hill.

At the challenging gaze of the young _oomans_, Betanu hissed out a warning. The timid _oomans_ backed away while the bold ones stood their ground.

Cross watched the display with keen interest. Perhaps it was time to introduce her students to the creature their race both envied and despised.

"Rookies," the Captain addressed her students. "This is _Honored_ _Warrior_ Betanu of the _Guan-thwei _Clan. Fearsome sight, isn't he?"

At her words, Betanu straightened his back and let out a ferocious roar. The _oomans_ flinched at the thundering sound while others paled with fear. The ones who didn't show fear earned his respect. Although he was sorely tempted to remove his mask and see if they pale like the others.

"Can it talk?" one of her rookies asked shakily.

Cross arched a brow and turned her amused eyes towards Betanu. "_Well_? Can you talk?"

Behind his mask, Betanu's mandibles lifted into a grin. "Yes, I can speak the Earth's language well."

Cross watched her student's fear melt with excitement. But even with some fear still lingering in their eyes, their curiosity got the best of them.

"What about those two over there?"

Frowning, Cross glance over her shoulder and spotted the twins standing across the courtyard. "Those two…" she returned her attention to her students. "Are twin Lark and Hulk of the _R'ka Luar-ke _Clan."

Even from a distance the twins let out a growl of disapproval at their nickname, Cross merely ignored them.

"They follow you everywhere," Rookie Sonia remarked, her brown eyes staring at the twins with unflinching gaze. "Rumors say they're your bodyguards."

Cross's frown deepened, those damn rumors were really starting to bother her. "Class dismissed!"

Most students were eager to leave while others sulk about it but left the courtyard. Once they were alone, Cross release a sigh of relief while Betanu stood there with his arms folded across his massive chest.

"You'd been standing there and watching me train my rookies for the pass hour," Cross observed thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, you had been keeping a close eye on me since the _Yautja_ Clan came to train."

Although Cross had moved the training outside for more exercise courses, Betanu had still followed her. Even if he had kept his distance from her, she felt his eyes on her every move.

"Have you forgotten the discussion we talked about in your bed chamber?" he reminded her grimly. "I will not leave your side until the Clan leaves. I don't trust your grandsire."

"You truly believe _Elder_ Nihkou'te is up to no good?" Lar'ja joined in the conversation with his brother standing beside him.

"_I always had known Elder Nihkou'te to be deceitful_."Halkrath snarled.

"Nobody is up to anything!" Cross bit out tiredly, "Betanu is being paranoid."

Betanu snorted, but decided to let the conversation end when he heard a faint growl. "Come, I can hear your stomach rumbling, its best to get you fed."

...

Under Betanu's direct order, Connor has been keeping a close eye on the _Elders_ and their Clan. And frankly it was beginning to bore him. It was the same when he was on the Clan Ship. The _Yautja_ pride themselves on their skill at hand to hand combat. And today, in the training room, Connor was forced to stand in the shadows and watched as the six _Yautja_ males spar amongst themselves. But luckily for him, he was ignored. Holding back a yawn, Connor leaned heavily against the wall with his arms folded across his scarred chest and his tired eyes staring at the sparring matches. The Arbitrator, Connor noticed, was busy typing something into his wrist computer.

To be honest he'd rather be training himself instead of this. That damn sperm donor must be punishing him for something; Connor just wished he knew what!

Suddenly the doors to the training room burst open and in storm the _Elders_. At the sight of them, Connor sulk deeper into the shadows and watch with keen eyes as they approached the group of startled _Yautja_. The Arbitrator merely looked up and returned attention to his wrist computer.

"_Who the hell do those vermin think they are?"_ roared an enraged Nihkou'te.

Connor never personally meant his mother's grandfather but he knew from his scent that this angry _Elder_ was connected to both the General and his mom. But other than that, Connor never seen a _Yautja_ Hybrid before and was amazed at the difference. Where Connor's skin was white, the Hybrid was a deep brown and his crown forehead was smaller and void of patterns. But what really caught his attention were the Elder's eyes, they were the same gray as the General.

"_Calm yourself, Nihkou'te,"_ _Elder_ Bakuub approached him.

"_I will not be calm!"_ he snapped. "_Did you not hear what they want?"_

"_I must agree with Elder Nihkou'te here, Bakuub, those ooman wish to gain secrets of our weapons if they're to sign the treaty_," _Elder_ Ju'dha said. "_If our weapons fell into the hands of those oomans there's no telling what destruction they will wrought."_

Bakuub nodded. "_A few weapons for a chance at peace seem worth it_."

"_I don't trust those filthy insects,"_ Nihkou'te snarled.

From the shadows, Connor was starting to panic. As he said from the beginning, he was never good with the _Yautja_ language and with the speed the _Elders_ was yapping at each other, he was barely able to catch one word.

"_You there!" _growled an irritated Nihkou'te.

Connor almost flinches when those cold gray eyes turned in his direction.

"_Let's just say if you had been sneaking into enemy's base, you would've been caught within seconds."_

Remembering the General's words was enough to send a wave of shame coursing through him. But he wasn't trying to sneak in here…not that it matter since _Elder_ Nihkou'te was staring at him as if he were an intruder.

"_Who are you?"_

Straightening his back, Connor emerged from the shadows with his eyes on the floor. "Connor…" he sighed in disgust, "son of Betanu of the _Guan-thwei_ Clan."

Nihkou'te's eyes widened at the sight of the albino _Yautja_, but it was the name of his sire that had him curious. "_Betanu…your Sire is mated to my bloodline_." He put emphasis on the word mate, as if it were a foul thing.

Connor nodded, grinding his teeth at the thought of the sperm donor as his mother's mate.

In a split second the Hybrid _Elder_ was suddenly looming over the smaller _Yautja_. Connor stiffened but held his ground. "_There's a scent on you, albino, which catches my interest_."

All the _Unblood_ heard was the word _albino_ and his fists clenched. He knew if he decks the _Elder_, he would be in a world of hurt. Especially since he was of lower ranking, no one can challenge an _Elder_ unless he was an _Honored_ _Warrior_ and Connor was far from it.

"_Why is it_…" Nihkou'te growled spitefully, "_you carry my bloodline scent_?"

Connor frowned and sniffed himself. "My mother name is Akira Cross."

Spitting flame glowed in Nihkou'te's eyes and with an enraged roar, he grasps the _Unblood's_ neck and slammed him into the wall behind him. "_You lie!"_

"_Nihkou'te, release him!"_ Bakuub barked.

Nihkou'te ignored his father's order and tightened his fingers around the _Unblood's_ neck. "_You carry her scent, but she is not your Bearer. Tell me the truths, Unblood…are you mating with my bloodline."_

Raw uncontrollable anger snapped inside him and before Connor can stop himself, he swung a mighty fist into the Elder's maimed mandibles. He watched with bitter satisfaction as the bigger _Yautja_ fall flat on his back. Unfortunately his satisfaction lasted for a brief second before he was surrounded by the Clan with their combi-stick aimed at him.

"_You dare touched an Elder, __u'darahje_!" one of the _Yautja_ growled.

Connor's eyes went hard; even at the fast rate the _Yautja_ was speaking, he clearly understood the word abomination. The _Unblood_ barely had time to react when a meaty fist plowed into his stomach. Crying out in pain, he fell to his knees with his arms holding his injured stomach. A hard knee came in contact with his face, knocking him back against the wall with a grunt.

"_Enough! Step away from the Unblood_!" Bakuub pushed aside the aggressive _Yautja_ and stood in front of Connor.

A warning growl from the Arbitrator had the group of _Yautja_ take a step back.

"_I call for blood right!"_ Nihkou'te roared as he was being helped to his feet by Guan.

"_You will do no such thing!_" Bakuub hissed, his eyes glaring dangerously at his son.

Curling his maimed mandibles, Nihkou'te spat out neon green blood in Connor's direction. "He bled me; I have the right to bleed him in return. You know the law, _Elder_ Bakuub."

As much as Bakuub hated it…he knew it was true. But the punishment will be much worse for Connor. With him being an _Unblood_ who'd drawn blood from an _Elder_…Bakuub shook his head at the thought.

"_Be that as it may…you must wait for Cross to decide_," he muttered bitterly.

Nihkou'te's maimed mandibles flared in anger. "_She has nothing to do with this! This thing has no connection with our bloodline_!"

"_Regardless, he belongs to her_!"

His son scoffed. "_He's nothing more than a pet_."

Connor was starting to see where the General inherited his personality from. Using the wall for support, the _Unblood_ pushed himself back to his feet with one arm still cradled protectively over his stomach. The group of _Yautja_ eyed him with hostility and bloodlust, at their gazes Connor lifted his injured mandibles in a silent snarl.

"Connor, stay your ground," Bakuub warned him, his eyes still on the dangerous group of _Yautja_.

He nodded, his jaw still aching where the attacker's knee connected. Shaking his head clear, Connor lifted his eyes off the floor and glared dangerously at _Elder_ Nihkou'te. Connor was ready for anything, hell; he was even ready for the attack from all six _Yautja_. But what came next had the blood drained from Connor's face.

The doors burst opened and a loud roar had Connor's gut dropping to the floor. "What in the blue hell is going on here!"

It was the General and beside him was the Captain. And behind them were Betanu and the twins.

Elder Bakuub was already approaching the irate General to explain the situation.

Out of everyone, Connor was desperately avoiding his mother's eyes.

Nihkou'te's cold gray eyes shot toward Betanu. "_Your pup bled me, I demand blood right_."

Betanu suck in a sharp breath at the _Elder's_ accusation. His yellow eyes narrowed at his son, whose attention were busy studying the floor. Betanu barely took a step forward when Cross pushed pass him and toward Connor.

Forcing her face to remain expressionless, Cross stood in front of her son with her arms folded over her breasts. She noticed the blood dripping from the corner of his lower mandibles and suppressed the urge to take out her Bersa and demand who drawn blood from her son.

Taking in a deep calming breath, she asked in a cool voice. "What happened, Connor?"

Her son still refused to meet her eyes. She sighed. "Are you afraid I will be mad at you?"

Connor shook his head, his black inky dreads swung with the dull motion.

From behind she felt Betanu's dominating presence, but chose to ignore him. "Connor, answer me!"

His massive shoulders jerked at her tone, but he answered in a mere whisper. "_Elder_ Nihkou'te insulted…me and I lost control and hit him." Connor didn't want to repeat the disgusting accusation the _Elder_ had made of him and his mother.

"You know better than to challenge an _Elder_, pup," Betanu scolded. "You're still an _Unblood_, you had no right…"

"I know, I know," Connor interrupted him angrily, his red eyes glaring at the floor. "I saw red when the _Elder_… insulted me."

Cross listened to his words and knew he was hiding something. Her son can stand insults being thrown at him, this she knows; it had to be something else. But what the hell did Nihkou'te say to anger Connor?

Suddenly the scarred General was in front of the _Unblood_, his one gray eye glaring at Connor with obvious dislike. "It is true you hit the _Elder_?"

Straightening his back, Connor met the General's icy gaze unflinchingly with a nod. "He provoked me."

This was one of the times the General wish he can smack himself on the head. They may not be related by blood, his daughter and the albino _Yautja_, but their tempers were the same, he admitted bitterly. "You haven't changed a bit, pup," his lips curled in distaste. "Your punishment must be dealt with swiftly. You know the law, right?"

Undaunted, he nodded. "Yes, General, I know the law of my Clan."

"What is the punishment?" Cross asked stepping in between her father and son, her heart beating wildly at the unknown punishment.

"For putting his hands on an _Elder_ your pet must receive twenty lashes for his punishment. Or else he will be declared a _Badblood_."

Cross paled at the harsh punishment her son was to receive. She remembered two and a half year ago she received her own lashing for hiding Connor from her father. Her stomach sank at the sound of the whip and the feel of her flesh breaking at every hit. Oh she remembered the piercing pain well…and now her son was going to be delivered the same punishment, and worst.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it, General?"

Edwin scoffed. "He's an _Unblood_ who's barely on his way to becoming a _Blooded_." At his daughter's blank expression he sighed. "Let me explain to you in our way, Captain. Connor's level is no more than a rookie's and _Elder_ Nihkou'te is a General. If a rookie put his hand on a General it will result in a two days holding cell for him. Unfortunately in the _Yautja_ culture, it results in twenty lashing."

Cross was already shaking her head furiously. "I will not stand aside and watch you…"

"This discussion is over," he bit out cruelly. "We have our law and they have theirs. The punishment will be preceded on as plan."

The Captain was hell bent on arguing with her father, but a hand to her shoulder halted the words in her throat. Glancing over her shoulder, her heart tightened at the pained expression on her son's face.

"It's alright, mom, I can take the punishment."

Her heart jumped from her chest to her throat. "No! This is unacceptable…" she shook her head at the image of seeing her son's flesh being slice through by a goddamn whip. "Connor…"

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his mandibles, he managed to lift his hooks into a grin. "I'll be fine…"

Cross can already feel her frustration and anger building up. Spitting out a foul curse, the Captain turned her furious gaze to the arrogant Nihkou'te and approach him.

"You're pissed off because a kid decked you?" she accused harshly, her eyes glowing with pure hatred. "If you want to spill someone's blood so badly why don't we settle this on the mat?"

Instead of anger like Cross expected, Nihkou'te merely threw back his head and laughed. With a curse, the General yanked his protesting daughter back.

"_Feisty, isn't she, R'ka_," Nihkou'te chuckled, his eyes dancing with amusement. "_She truly is your pup."_

Amidst the group of the _Yautja _males,only one pair of eyes followed every movements of the female. The female, Guan couldn't believe it, was the pup of R'ka. Disappointment knotted in his stomach at the knowledge.

"_Perhaps I was being too hasty,_" Nihkou'te admitted slyly. "_The punishment for the Unblood can still be further discussed between us…"_

Edwin stiffened at his father's words. He knew damn well Nihkou'te will demand something from Cross if he was going to release Connor of his punishment.

"_Until then the Unblood will remain under heavy guard."_

Clenching her fists, Cross watched through hooded eyes as her son was led out of the training room by the Arbitrator. She barely heard Elder Bakuub barking for everyone to leave the room, but by the time she looked up the only ones remaining was her father, Betanu, Bakuub and Nihkou'te.

"_They claim to be mother and son_," Nihkou'te remarked bitterly, his gray eyes narrowing at his bloodline.

Edwin stiffened. "_They're not. My daughter found the albino and raised him when he was a suckling_."

Blood connected or not, Nihkou'te recognized the bond the two shared which probably explained why the albino carried her scent, which also meant another means to his plan.

"_Were you the one who abandoned the albino_?" Nihkou'te turned his attention to the _Honored_ _Warrior_ standing behind the female.

Betanu shook his head. "_His Bearer was the one who abandoned him and I came to Earth in search for my pup_."

Even with his flaws, Nihkou'te thought. "_I_ _take it that is when you met_…_her_?"

Cross's eyes glowed with anger at the feel of the _Elder's_ eyes on her.

Betanu must've felt her anger because he decided to put his hands on her shoulders and squeeze gently. "She saved my life," he whispered in English, his eyes staring at the top of her head. "She fought through a hive of Kainde Amedha where I was held captive. She released me from my cage when she didn't have to."

Her mind was still glued to her son and yet her heart was fluttering wildly at the affection in Betanu's voice. Calling herself all kinds of fool, Cross shook her head to clear herself of those girlish thoughts.

Unfortunately the General wasn't listening to the story; his cold gray eye was staring at the deadly claws resting comfortably on his daughter's shoulders.

"Captain, it's time for us to go," the General barked, glaring dangerously at the _Honored_ _Warrior_.

Betanu wasn't intimidated by the fierce display.

She jerked at her father's harsh voice, but nodded. "Yes, General."

Cross barely lifted a foot when a warning growl from Nihkou'te halted her, she looked in his direction to see his gray eyes staring eerily at her.

"_Have you not informed your pup of our dinner tonight?"_ Nihkou'te directed his words towards Edwin but kept his eyes on a scowling Cross.

"_It must've slipped my mind_," Edwin cleared his throat roughly and turned to Cross. "Cancel your plans for tonight, Captain; we are having dinner with Elder Nihkou'te in an hour."

She stiffened at the abrupt invite and thought of refusing, but one look from her father held her tongue. Muttering a curse she gave a curt nod and left the training room with Betanu walking behind her.

"_I predict tonight will be a fine night," _Nihkou'te shot his son a bitter look before leaving the training room.

"Don't let him get to you, Edwin," Bakuub said wearily. "It's what he wants."

He shook his head, his palms suddenly felt clammy. "It's sad as hell when you can't trust your own father."

...

"You want us to _what_?"

Scowling, Cross repeated her demand to her bodyguards. "I want you and Hulk to go and keep an eye on Connor; I don't trust any of those _Yautjas_ down there with him."

Halkrath scoffed. "_Our orders are to keep an eye on you, not your trouble-making pup."_

Lar'ja translated, but thought it wise to leave out 'trouble-making pup' the female was already furious enough; he didn't want her anger aimed towards his insensitive brother.

She snapped. "You followed my other orders so easily, why is this one so fucking difficult."

Both Halkrath and Lar'ja shot each other curious look. During their time with the female, they'd come to noticed she rarely used profanity, even in her anger. One time during their brotherly bickering Lar'ja had called Halkrath a fucking idiot in Earth's language in front of Cross and she snapped. The reason to this was she had lectured them cursing is like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting his way. Lar'ja had sulked afterward with Halkrath still poking fun at him.

"Because those orders didn't involve us leaving your side for too long," Lar'ja explained carefully. "We assure you nothing will happen…"

"You don't know that!" she interrupted him with a growl, her eyes blazing in fury.

With her still ranting on, the twins shot Betanu a pleading look. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ had been leaning one broad shoulder against the wall while he watched his female bicker back and forth with her guards. Only after she threatened to go over to the _Yautja_ side of the Colony did he finally decide to intervene.

"You will do no such thing," he hissed.

Cross shot him an irritated glare. "You, of all people, should know I'll do whatever it takes to protect my son."

"I know, I know," he sighed, running his talons through his inky black dreadlocks. "And that is why _I_ will be the one to watch him while you dine with your bloodlines tonight."

At his words the anger melted from her face. "You would do that?"

Betanu nodded and turn his attention towards the guards. "Keep a close eye on her. Despite how small she is, my female has a knack for getting into trouble."

The Captain grunted.

The twins didn't agree nor disagree.

...

Dinner was a mere fifteen minutes away and Cross was taking her sweet time getting ready. After her shower and getting into her black uniform, she casually strolled to the full length mirror in her bedroom and stared at herself. Death was the only thing to come to mind when she looked herself up and down. Even with her unusual glowing purple almond shaped eyes made things eerie. Brushing back her black and blue hair, Cross sighed and grimaced at the black bags underneath her eyes. The most relaxing sleep she had was with Betanu, but still it didn't erase the baggy. And now she was going to have another sleepless night worrying over Connor.

Shaking her head, Cross walked to her wall of displayed weaponry, both her automatics and daggers. But the two she valued the most was her two Kanata. One was a gift from her mother before she passed away and the other was from her father when she went on her mission. The black sheath of the Dragon's Claw winked at her from the light above the ceiling, the choice was an easy one. Bringing down the Kanata her father made for her, Cross strapped it to her side and left the apartment.

Immediately she was greeted by her guards, Lar'ja and Halkrath, who'd been patiently been waiting for her. The Captain acknowledged them with a nod and they bowed in returned.

"Let's get this night over with, shall we?" she asked oh so pleasantly.

They trilled their amusement.

The trio begins walking towards the private dining room when Lar'ja eyed the weapon attached to her waist worriedly. "Expecting a battle tonight, Cross?"

Back straight and head held high she simply said. "We're having steak tonight and I need this to cut the meat."

Halkrath's mandibles click with laughter. "_I didn't know oomans needed twenty inch swords to cut their meat. Perhaps I should loan her my whip to grab hold of the side dishes too far for her to reach."_

Lar'ja shot his brother a stern look. "Don't encourage her."

"_She doesn't understand what I'm saying_," he carelessly shrugged, his solid gold eyes staring at the female walking in front of him. "_She smells of fear…"_

Lar'ja shook his head. "_No, brother, she doesn't fear for herself…her son is who she's worried about."_

Halkrath grunted. "_The Unblood should've known not to lay his hand on an Elder. He must be punished for his recklessness."_

As much as Lar'ja hated it, he agreed with his brother.

"_How do you think she's going to react when she learns of the Unblood's upcoming Chiva?_"

That was one conversation Lar'ja didn't want to witness. "_I'm sure her mate will reveal that to her."_

At the mentioned of Betanu, Halkrath scoffed. "_We both know he's no mate to her."_

Lar'ja shot his brother a warning glare. "_You will say nothing about it. Our Elder wants everyone to believe Honored Warrior Betanu and Cross are mated pairs."_

"_She doesn't carry his mark…"_

"_But his scent, she does_," he argued irritably.

_What was the point of arguing_? Halkrath thought with annoyance. _Elder_ Nihkou'te isn't stupid, he will know, probably already does know, that Betanu isn't mated to the female. When Betanu had emerged from the female's domain, Halkrath had been sure they mated. Their scent had clung to their skin and he hadn't known why he felt a sting of disappointment swelling in his chest. But during training, Cross's front shirt had been ripped from a sparring with one of her student, and to his shock there was no mark on her bosom! And what made it even odder was Halkrath knows for a _fact_ the two was sexually attracted towards each other. He just doesn't understand why they haven't mated yet!

Not that he was complaining…

"Here we go…"

Hearing the female's weary voice, Halkrath snapped out of thought to see her standing in front of a wooden door. He knew they've reached their destination.

"You are to go in alone," Lar'ja informed her. "We're to stand guard outside and let no one in unless you authorized it."

She solemnly nodded and jerk opens the door and walked in.

...

Twenty lashes…

Connor still can't shake the images of his flesh being slice open by the tip of a whip. Hell, not too long ago he remembered and _felt_ his mother's pain by the sting of the whip. The knowledge of knowing she was punished because of him still brought a tidal wave of guilt through him. And after that, to ensure his safety and keep him beside her, she went on a suicide mission against unknown creatures.

His mom…she'd sacrificed so much for him…

"Are you preparing yourself for your punishment?"

Connor grimaced and glance over his broad shoulder to see Betanu standing outside his cell. "I'm ready," he muttered.

"What you did today was reckless and foolish," the _Honored_ _Warrior_ scolded harshly. "You gave me your word when we return to Earth that you have your rage under control."

His mandibles clicked with irritation. "I _have_ my anger under control."

"Don't lie to me, pup, you're starting to sound like your _Bearer_."

Connor frowned at the note of affection detected in his tone. It shouldn't surprise him that every time Betanu mentioned his mother his hard yellow eyes softened.

"I want to know what the _Elder_ had said to provoked you."

"_You carry her scent, but she is not your Bearer. I want the truth, pup, are you mating with my bloodline." _

Connor's stomach turned over at the Elder's words, just thinking about it was enough to make his eyes narrowed in hatred. "I don't remember…"

"Connor, I will not repeat myself," Betanu's voice held an edge of warning.

He stiffened.

Betanu cocked his head to the side as he studied the silent _Unblood_. He didn't understand why his son was so reluctant to answer the question.

"_Elder_ Nihkou'te…he accused me of…" he spat out a curse and turned his angry eyes to his, "He accused me of sleeping with my own mother."

Its no wonder he snapped, Betanu thought. Regardless of the two being years apart, Connor still carried his mother's scent. Some _Yautja_ on the Clan Ship had even accused his son of being a Hybrid because of it.

"_So…the rumors are true_…"

Hearing the voice of the Arbitrator, Connor lifted his eyes from the floor to see him standing beside Betanu.

"_I always thought the rumors of a Yautja being raised by an ooman were false_," remarked Vor'mekta.

"_The rumors are not false, Arbitrator,_" Betanu said, his eyes narrowing curiously at the suddenly interested Vor'mekta. _"He was raised by the General's daughter."_

Behind his marred mask Vor'mekta's mandibles curled into a bitter smile. Everything was beginning to make sense now, he thought amusedly. This probably explains why R'ka was so determined to sully the pup in front of his own flesh and blood.

Perhaps being assigned to watch over this Colony wasn't going to be so boring after all.

...

"Da…General, where is everyone?"

When Cross had entered the private dining room and had expected to see the _Elders_ and her father seated at the table. But upon entering she halted at the sight of the General sitting at the table _alone_ with his head in his hands.

Hearing her confused voice, Edwin lifted his head from his hands. "I've changed the time for dinner; the _Elders_ won't be here for another hour." He nodded toward a chair beside him. "Have a seat, Captain."

She frowned, but did as her father ordered. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" she asked, taking a seat in front of him.

"Because I wish to speak to you in private," he said, his voice hesitates and low. "Something important…"

Her father was avoiding her eyes, she noticed worriedly. He was hiding something and was afraid to tell her. What could it be to make her father so…uncomfortable? His scarred face was pulled into a harsh frown, almost as if he was thinking of ways to put the words together. This was unlike him, normally when he wanted to tell her something he got down to the point. His thick black and gray hair looked as though he's been running his fingers through it over and over again. Even his uniform looked as though he simply threw it carelessly on.

"Cross, I'm surprised you never…ask why I kept it a secret…of our tainted blood."

She flinched at his choice of words. "I don't believe our blood is tainted."

He gave a bitter chuckle. "After what I tell you…maybe you will."

What the hell did he mean by that? She thought angrily. "General, the reason why I never demand questions is because…I knew you weren't ready to tell me."

At his startled look she continued. "Of course I wanted answers, but it seems to pain you every time you mentioned your father." She said, her eyes staring at the marble floor. "Whatever you have to say…it won't change my opinion of you or of our blood."

His throat tightened at her words. "And what is your opinion of me, Captain?" he asked worriedly.

Lifting her eyes off the floor, she gave her father a truly genuine smile. "To me you will always be my father. You do whatever it takes to protect those around you and you may try to hide your intention behind that scowl of yours. You even went against the Councilmen to keep those _Xenomorph_ away from our Colony. You're a good man, dad, in your own way."

If possible his throat tightened even more. "A good man, huh?" he croaked.

She nodded with a grin. "I just wish you can get along with my son."

Instantly the black scowl returns. "That thing isn't your…"

"That's another thing," she interrupted him. "Let's not get into that right now. You wanted to talk to me…so talk."

Sighing, Edwin ran his fingers through his hair one last time before lowering his head with a defeated anguish groan. "I never wanted you to know of our _Yautja_ blood. It was something I was willing to take to my grave." He admitted bitterly. "They are harsh and cruel beings. Only the strongest survives among them. Just second, we 're their most prized trophies in the hunt and with me being born the way I am…they viewed me as prey, not a warrior."

The hands on her lap slowly curled into two tight fists. The thought of her father being abused at a young age was enough to make her blood boil at the injustice he suffered. She knew it was the way of the Clan, but still…it was a cruel fate at such a young age.

"Lucky me, despite my appearance my bone density was just as strong as theirs. I don't break as easily as humans nor can my skin be cut through like butter. I fought against many warriors and survived with their scars on me."

Watching her father, Cross knew her father no longer saw her, his one gray eye had wondered off into the memory of his past.

"No matter what I did… I can never earn their respect," he muttered angrily. "Even my own father saw me as a parasite. If it hadn't been for Bakuub's interference I would've been dead a long time ago."

His fingers reach up to trace over the black eye patch he wore over his blind eye. Cross followed his movement and stared at the three ugly scars running from his forehead to his chin. Despite it, her father was still handsome with his rough features.

"Unfortunately, my blood wasn't only tainted with my father's…"

She frowned.

"Akira, you must understand the _Yautja's_ been around before Earth even had life. After some centuries there are some Clans who…kept pets." The last word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Pets?"

He gave a jerk nod. "Yes, pets…humans who were breed into the life of the Clan and were kept as slaves."

Her delicate brows rose at her father's words. "Human slaves?"

In all her life she's never known the _Yautja_ to take human slaves!

"Akira…" Edwin lowered his head in shame, his fists clenching and unclenching on his lap. "You understand what I'm telling you, right?"

Human slaves…it was the only thing she can think of. The horrible things those innocent people must've suffered.

"_Unfortunately, my blood wasn't only tainted with my father's…"_

Her father's angry voice echoed in her head and with a shake to the head she saw the pained expression on his face and knew…she _knew_.

"Oh, dad…"

He lowered his head in further shame and whispered in a voice that no longer belonged to her father. But a broken man who'd suffered at the hands of his own father and Clan.

"My mother, Akira, was a slave…"

...

**A/N: Please Review!**


	23. A Toast to You!

A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come =)

...

Hearing the pain in her father's voice when he revealed who his mother was brought anguish tears to her eyes. Not only was he punished for being a half-breed, but also for being born from the womb of a slave. Honestly, Cross had always thought her grandmother was from Earth, and now she knows. That explained why her father had been hell bent on keeping her away from her grandfather. It also explained why he hated the _Yautja_ Clan. Did he truly think she, his own daughter, will shun her father just because of being born from a slave?

"I wanted to tell you this before you found out from someone else," he admitted, his eye still staring at the fists on his lap. "My mother never had a name, like the others she was simply known as slave. And she belonged to _Elder_ Nihkou'te."

Cross's heart clenched at the cruel fate her grandmother was handed. "I hope you're not blaming your mother for something that wasn't her fault."

The General was already shaking his head. "Of course I don't blame my mother," although at a very young age Edwin had once blamed not only his father, but his mother for his cruel fate.

"Because I was the son of an _Elder_ I was spared from being a slave myself and from being challenge to a last match. But it didn't stop others from trying to beat me to a pulp." He gave a humorless chuckle. "When I came of age I demanded my freedom from my ties to the Clan and my father," his hand motion carelessly toward the scars on his face. "I won and was granted leave to make my home on Earth."

"Unfortunately, my past caught up with me," he grimaced. "I wanted to be the one to tell you…"

She nodded. "Like I said, it doesn't change my opinion of you, dad. You survived and that what matters."

He grinned and suddenly it was easy to breathe. "When I came to Earth a man found me and patched me up. His name was Joseph Cross, the man who adopted me into his family."

"How old were you when you came to Earth" she asked curiously.

A thoughtful look came over his scarred face. "I was seventeen and barely spoke any English. Joseph knew right away I wasn't from Earth despite me looking human, but choose to shelter me."

Cross vaguely remembered Joseph, the man had passed away from old age when she was a mere three years old. But from the stories she heard, he was an outstanding man.

"Everyone accepted me…they respect me here on Earth, I worked my way to the top and became a General at the age of twenty-five, it was unheard of!" he laughed bitterly at his memory. "I even won the love of a woman I didn't even deserve…"

Cross's breath hitched at the love in her father's voice…after all these years he was still in love with her deceased mother. Love…it can turn the most strongest of person into the weakest, she thought angrily. Her mother's death had been unexpected and had turned the two people who loved her into cold and bitter people. Living the life he did, her father hadn't known how to comfort a crying child of the tender age of six. He did what he did best and brought her to training with him. The pain had gone away…but it had left Cross feeling abandoned and cruel. If it hadn't been for Kelly's friendship, she honestly didn't know what kind of a person she would turn out to be.

"The treaty, General, does it have one section that will let them free the human slaves?"

Edwin scoffed. "The Councilmen aren't after freeing the humans…they're more interested in obtaining the _Yautja's_ ships and weapons."

A black scowl darkens over her face. "Are you kidding me!"

"Captain, it's always been the plan for the Councilmen to learn the secrets of the _Yautja's_," he explained grimly. "Peace is just the masks for their so called '_treaty_,'" he quoted treaty with mockery.

"So are you telling me the treaty is a fake?"

Weary he shook his head. "Oh, the treaty's real, alright. Even the _Yautja's_ Elders have some of their own demands."

"And may I ask what that is, General?"

Edwin hesitates to answer his daughter, especially staring at those cold eyes of hers. If she knew what the Councilmen agreed to her anger will only explode. In all honesty, Edwin didn't mind what they agreed to. If the _Yautja_ Elders agreed to reveal the secrets of their weapons and space crafts than the Councilmen will allow them to continue their hunt on humans, but _only_ the convicted ones. A trade of weapons and ships seems worth the lives of condemned men and women to the General's eyes.

Clearing his throat roughly, the General stood up from the chair and stared down at his daughter. "Whatever happens tonight, whatever Nihkou'te offers you, I want you to say no."

She frowned. "What is he offering me?"

He shook his head. "Perhaps you will find out tonight."

...

"_Why aren't you with Elder Nihkou'te?"_

Guan had been in the middle of sharping his wrist blades when his friend approached him. "_He's having dinner with the oomans."_

H'chak looked around the training room to make sure they no one was within hearing range. All the _Yautja_ were busy with their sparring or were in their own conversation. Taking a seat in front of him, the _Youngblood_ study the impressive weapons his friend has spread out on the table.

"_It must've surprised you to find out the female was related to Elder Nihkou'te."_

It _had_ shocked him to hear _Elder_ Nihkou'te claimed the female as his bloodline. But his shock soon turned to rage knowing she was the daughter of R'ka, the damn half-breed he's been searching for all this time.

"_She is probably the reason why we're forced to wear our masks."_ He remarked thoughtfully as he tap a talon finger to his mask.

Hearing this, Guan stopped sharpening his blade to stare at H'chak with a frown. "_What do you mean?"_

"_Remember before we left the Clan Ship the Elders ordered us to have our masks on while roaming around the ooman Colony?"_

He nodded.

"_Well, I heard a rumor when Elder Bakuub had his ooman female on the Clan Ship her scent was rather strong and intoxicating. It drove the Yautja males wild."_

At his words, Guan's eyes widened at the story of the _Elder's_ _ooman_ mate. "_Oh course! How could I have forgotten?"_

"_Perhaps this female carries the same scent as the other one_," he remarked. "_A scent like hers meant her body is able to breed a suckling from our kind."_

His gut tightened at the thought. "_She is, after all, part Yautja…"_

"_Although there are a few ooman females that can carry a Yautja suckling…but that is rare_," H'chak said casually with a shrug.

Guan grunted, but his attention on the _ooman_ female sharpened. Although she carried R'ka's blood…he couldn't help but become interested in her. Just remembering being in the same presence as hers, he had felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and familiarity.

Interesting…she was interesting indeed…

...

Dinner went rather smoothly tonight, Cross thought with relief and yet the tender steak tasted like ash in her mouth. Mere small talk went around the table, mostly between _Elder_ Bakuub and the General. _Elder_ Nihkou'te mostly kept to himself, although his sharp gray eyes kept shifting between her and her father.

At the table, the two _Elders_ were seated side by side while Cross and her father sat across from them. It was actually rare, for Cross, to see two full grown _Yautja_ eat with human utensils, and they used it quite gracefully, she thought amusedly. After the plates were cleared from the table, she was relieved no fight or argument broke out between the General and Nihkou'te. However, when Bakuub brought out a small black bottle, she knew dinner was far from over.

"I haven't had _c'nlip_ in a long time," the General remarked, eyeing the black bottle thoughtfully.

"What is that?" she asked him curiously.

"A rather strong alcohol of the _Yautja_," he answered gruffly.

Curiously, she sat back and watched a server bring four shot glasses before leaving the room. Bakuub uncorked the small black bottle and began pouring full amount of clear liquid into the glass.

Seeing four glasses, the General scowled his disapproval. "_Akira can't have any_."

Bakuub chirped, but nodded. Unfortunately, Nihkou'te stilled his hand when his father made a move to take away the fourth glass.

"_Now hold on there, R'ka,"_ Nihkou'te protested. _"I want your pup to join in our drink._"

Edwin was already shaking his head. "_She is more human then she is Yautja, we don't know if her body can take it_."

Bakuub nodded his understanding.

Nihkou'te scowled his annoyance. "_You would deny your pup the chance to drink with the Elders?"_

"_I will not have her endanger…"_

"I'll drink it," Cross said, already she was reaching for the glass and nearly gags at the strong potent scent of alcohol invading her nostrils.

It didn't take a genius to know what the two were arguing about, she mused distastefully. It wasn't the first time she's taken a drink; she honestly didn't know why her father was being a square about it. And besides, seeing the challenging glare her grandfather kept shooting only angered her more. Obviously he didn't think she can handle their drink.

Childish as it may sound, but she wanted to prove him wrong!

"Akira," her father gave her a warning look.

She shrugged it off and saluted him with the drink. "Cheers, General."

Nihkou'te growled his approval. "_Drink up, R'ka_."

Growling a curse, Edwin grabbed his drink and brought it to his lips. "Don't let it touch your tongue," he warned before tossing it back into his throat.

The _Elders_ tossed theirs back as well.

Cross did the same and immediately regret it. She should've known _Yautja_ alcohol was different from humans. It felt as though she just drank lighter fluids! Already her throat was burning and damn near closing on her! The liquid traveled further down, burning its way through her intestines. Making sure to keep her face from showing her discomfort, she merely coughs into her fist and turned her face away to wipes the tears leaking from her eyes.

"Your face is turning red," Bakuub observed worriedly, he was already handing her a glass of water.

Cross gave her nod of thanks and greedily drank the cold water; unfortunately it didn't ease the burning.

Muttering a curse, the General was patting her on the back but Cross brushed him off with a shake to her head. "I'm fine," she croaked.

"_It's quite amusing to watch ooman change color_," Nihkou'te chuckled cruelly.

Edwin shot him a cold glare.

After a minute the drink finally settled and she can feel her body becoming warm. Clearing her throat roughly she slammed the emptied glass down and gave Nihkou'te a challenging look. "Round two?"

Half an hour later…

"_I'm surprise she's still standing_," Nihkou'te remarked with a slight frown.

For the first time ever, Edwin agreed with his father. Five shots later, his daughter had left her chair and was now leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her breasts and her head low. Had she been fully human, the _Yautja_ alcohol would've knocked her on her ass by now. Luckily for him, she was merely…drunk.

"_Dinner is over, the Captain and I bid you a good-night_," Edwin bowed his head respectfully toward the _Elders_ and made sure they left the room before turning his attention to his inebriated daughter. "Can you walk?"

Lifting her head up, she gave him a nod and pushed away from the wall and stumbles forward. Luckily for her, Edwin was already waiting for her and caught her in his arms. She grumbled a weak curse and made a move to straighten herself back up. Only the tightening of her father's arms held her against his abdomen. Feeling the warmth of him radiating through his clothes was enough to make her eyes drowsy with sleep.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Edwin was already shaking her gently awake. "No, no, don't you dare fall asleep on me."

Hearing his stern voice, Cross forced her heavy eyes open, she shook her head. "Okay…okay…" she slurred.

"I need you to walk straight," he ordered.

She gave a sloppy nod.

He grunted. "Dammit, Captain, I can't have you stumbling through the corridors like a drunken fool!"

She frowned, but gave another sloppy nod. "I can walk," she mumbled inaudibly.

The dark scowl over his scarred face only intensified at her unfocused eyes. "If you can't walk, I swear I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you like a bag of potatoes!" he threatened.

Edwin watched his daughter make a face that reminded him of a time when she was four and pout when she didn't get her way. Hearing her swear under her breath, he released his hold on her and watched her stagger towards the door and nearly tip over a stool in front of her.

The situation would've made him laugh if it wasn't his own daughter.

"Gen…General, I may be a _little_ tipsy, but I'm not…" she closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning. "I'll…be able to walk…to my apartment."

He grunted with disbelief and across his arms over his massive chest. This was something he _had_ to see.

...

"I don't need you to babysit me," Connor snarled impatiently, "I'm fine."

It was bad enough being behind bars; it's another to have the damn sperm donor in here witnessing his humiliation. Cursing, Connor turned his back to him.

Betanu scoffed while his back leaning lazily against the wall. "You seem to enjoy getting into trouble whenever I have my back turned." Even with his back to him, Betanu noticed his son's stiffening. "Besides I gave my word to your _Bearer_ that I will keep an eye on you."

At the mentioned of his mother, Connor's felt his anger subsiding. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

He frowned. "You're in no position to ask me for any favor, _pup_."

Cursing, Connor turned to face the _Honored_ _Warrior_ with a defeated growl. "Please, I _need_ this…"

Seeing the desperate look in his son's eyes, Betanu tilted his head to the side. It was a rare thing to see this from Connor. He had _never_ begged for his help during their time on the Clan Ship.

Curious, he chirped. "What is it?"

"During my punishment…I don't want my mother to be there," he lowered his eyes in shame. "I don't want her to witness my humiliation."

Betanu can already see how that argument was going to play out in his head. Whether the young _pup_ wants it or not, Cross was going to be there against his wishes. Betanu was actually surprised Connor didn't realize this.

He sighed. "I will try…but I highly doubt she will listen to me."

Connor grinned wryly. "It's worth a shot."

Just then the sound of a door sliding open had Betanu looking over his broad shoulder to see a _Yautja_ entering the room. The newcomer was a mere seven feet with his dreadlocks tied back. Judging from the bold carving on the forehead of his mask, he was a _Blooded_ Warrior. But what caught Betanu's attention was the skin texture of the _Yautja_. True the color was a dark shade of green and his stripes was black like other _Yautja_, but his skin looked smooth and soft to the touch, despite the scars.

"_I'm Guan of the Clan_ _R'ka Luar-ke Clan_," the shorter warrior announced. "_I've come to relieve you of your duty."_

Betanu scowled. "_And who gave you this order, Blooded_?"

"_Elder Nihkou'te did._"

"_I appreciate the offer, but I must decline_," the _Honored_ _Warrior_ said. "_I will keep watch of my pup until his punishment take place."_

Behind his mask, Guan frowned. "_Are you refusing to follow order from an Elder?"_

"_I've already given my word to my female to watch over him_."

Unwillingly Guan's guts knotted at his words. "_Your female… who is she?"_

"_The female ooman by the name of Cross_…"

He stiffened. "_You mated yourself with a ooman?"_

Hearing the hostility in the _Blooded_ Warrior's voice, Betanu felt his mandibles curling in anger. "_And what of it?_" he challenged.

Guan didn't answer and instead was removing the tiny hose attached to his mask. From behind the bars, Connor watched the newcomer remove his mask and frowned. He could've sworn there was a very familiar scent coming from the warrior named Guan.

Guan lowered his mask and attached it to his waist belt before looking up. Almost instantly he caught the intoxicating scent of a female coming off the _Honored_ _Warrior_. But what surprised him even more was the scent of the female coming from the _Unblood_ behind bars as well. Although he did claim they were mother and son, Guan remembered.

"_So…the claims are true_…" Guan muttered, his eyes narrowing at the taller male.

Betanu stiffened. "_You were ordered not to remove your mask…"_

The younger warrior smirked. "_We're no longer in the company of the oomans; your female is far from us_," his mandibles clicked with amusement.

Behind Betanu, Connor noticed the mismatched colors in the _Blooded_ Warrior's eyes. One was silver while the other was blue. It was almost an interesting thing to look it, never have Connor seen such a thing, not even on the Clan Ship!

The _Honored_ _Warrior_ was just getting ready to make a crude remark when the doors open and in walked Lar'ja. What shocked Betanu was not seeing Halkrath behind his brother. It was a rare thing to see the twin separated.

Lar'ja shot Guan a quick look before turning his attention to Betanu. "Your female summons you."

At his words Betanu frowned. _Never_ have Cross summoned him for anything…something must be wrong. Betanu was already rushing out the door before Lar'ja can finish the rest of his message.

"Your female is also drunk, so be careful!" Lar'ja shouted after him.

Hopefully he heard.

...

Lar'ja and Halkrath had been following close behind the scowling _ooman_ General as he marched down the corridors with his inebriated pup in his arms. It had shocked the twins to see the doors burst opened with the General holding a flushed Cross close to him, who flashed them a lop-sided grin, before her _Sire_ carried her off. Halkrath was highly amused by the view; he never suspected the female to be so…_easily_ intoxicated by a mere drink. His brother kept shooting him a warning look every time Halkrath let out a chuckle.

As soon as they reached her apartment, the General entered and stayed for ten minutes before leaving without so much as a parting word to the twins. Lar'ja had gone inside the apartment to make sure the female was alright, but quickly left and ordered _him_ to stay with her while he retrieves Betanu.

Halkrath had been wary to enter the apartment, but did so as soon as his brother left. He closed the doors behind him and watched through the visors of his mask at the female in front of him. Half naked and struggling to get out of her boots, Halkrath felt his groin jerked at the sight. She had discarded her shirt and was naked from the waist up. Even with her scars, he found her body exotic. He'd never seen _ooman's_ breasts before and suddenly found himself interested to see just how soft they were. He was careful when he approached her and felt his gut tighten when she looked up from her task with a grin.

"Hulk, 'elp me," she grumbled, waving at him drunkenly.

Halkrath was starting to regret not learning the _ooman_ language. Although there were some words he understood, but with the female being intoxicated, it was hard to listen through the slurs.

Cursing, the female stumbled towards her bedroom with him following close behind her. Seeing the bed, Halkrath couldn't stop the sinful thoughts coming to his mind and many of them involving ways to bend the female to his pleasure.

"Dammit," she cursed and fell backward into her bed. He watched her bent her knee toward her chest and reach to unlace her boot. But with her eyes closed and with her clumsy fingers, she wasn't able to untie the knots, especially with the room spinning. "Fuck…" she muttered with a defeated groan.

As much as it amused him to watch her struggle, Halkrath knew the longer he stayed in her bedroom, the more his thoughts start to wonder how it would feel to have her underneath him. Growling a soft curse, he step in front of her and held her foot to his abdomen.

"You, no move," he ordered as he carefully unlaces the knotting. He felt her eyes on him and tried to ignore it. Once the boot was unlaced he threw it carelessly over his shoulder. She assists him by switching foot and watched through hooded eyes as he begins untying the laces.

"Thank you," she slurred sleepily.

This time he understood her words and gave a nod before taking off her boot. Halkrath was taking a step back when Cross reach down to unbutton her pants, seeing this the warrior's thoughts of leaving suddenly flew out his head. His breathing deepens as she popped open the buttons and slide the pants down her thighs. Not waiting for her to ask for assistance, Halkrath was kneeling down in front of her to help peel down her pants.

Halkrath couldn't resist running his hands up and down her soft legs. Cross gasped at his action and made a move to sit up, but a hand to her stomach held her down in place. With his free hand he reached up to remove the hoses attached to his mask. Cross begin to squirm under his heavy hand and wrapped her fingers around his thick wrist in an attempt to remove his hand. Had Cross been in her right mind she would've demand Halkrath stop his action. Unfortunately, his touch on her skin felt…unbelievably _good_. Perhaps it was just the weeks of built up sexual frustration she was feeling or maybe it was the alcohol, but whatever it was… she didn't want him to stop. Already she can feel her body coming to life as he ran his talons over the waist brand of her pantie. Cross cried out in shock when he ripped away her undergarment and threw it carelessly aside. Looking down the length of her naked body, she shuddered at the sight of his piercing gold eyes staring at her.

Halkrath felt himself drowning in her potent scent. Already he can feel his mouth watering at the thought of tasting her feminine nectar. Growling his impatience, he snapped to his feet and reach down to remove his loin-cloth. Seeing his action, Cross wobbles to her feet with her hands up to stop whatever he had in mind.

"Wait, wait…" she shook her head to clear her lustful thought. "We can't…"

Only the slur in her words stilled his hand. His mandibles twitched in irritation at his dishonorable action. Never had he taken advantage of an intoxicated female and he wasn't about to start now. Staring at the flushed female in front of him, it was hard not to feel his cock hardening. Her scent alone was enough to have his blood pumping wildly through his veins. He didn't understand how Betanu was able to resist the sexually aroused female.

To be honest, Halkrath still didn't understand why he was so attracted to her. Every room she walked into, his eyes followed her. Every time she accidently brushed against him, his heart stopped. And every time she called him by that idiotic name Hulk, he felt himself smiling ridiculously. Halkrath had once said her scent was not impressive… he lied. It was the most intoxicating scent he's ever inhaled. No female back on the Clan Ship had her scent and he wanted her.

But she didn't belong to him…

Bowing his head, Halkrath swept the startled female in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Keeping his eyes adverted from her naked body; he threw the thick covers over her and strolled out of the apartment without a backward glance. Hazily, Cross heard the door to her apartment open and closed before her eyes fell into a heavy sleep.

...

A low warning growl emitted deep from his throat as the General crossed into the _Yautja's_ territory of the Colony. Locking the door behind him, Edwin ignored the stare and warning hiss from the _Yautjas_ as he made his way through the corridors but immediately halted when the Arbitrator stepped in front of his line.

"_Out of my way, you sack of shit_," he hissed dangerously.

Vor'mekta ignored the insult with a growl. "_What business do you have here, half-breed?_"

Edwin fists clenched at his side, his scarred face harsh with determination. "_I've come to see the prisoner."_

..._  
_

At a loud bang, Connor shot to his feet and grimaced at the sight of the General standing in front of his cell.

"Odd, I could've sworn we been through this already." Edwin remarked dryly.

Connor's mandibles twitched in anger. Indeed, it wouldn't be the first time the General _visited_ him when he was behind bars. "What do you want?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Grunting, Edwin turned his attention to Lar'ja and barely glanced at the shorter _Yautja_ standing beside him. "_Wait outside."_

Lar'ja bowed his head and left the room, but not before having to forcefully tugged the unwilling _Yautja_ beside him. Once the doors shut behind them, the General returned his attention to the scowling pup.

"We have a situation we must take care of first," he spoke harshly, his one gray eye staring at the pup with pure disdain. "There's something I need you to do."

Connor scoffed. "I don't give a shit what you want."

"Tomorrow morning you will receive your lashing and bare your scars as a warrior," he continued to speak as if Connor hadn't said a word. "You will do this and show no pain, do you understand me?"

Connor frowned. "Why does that matter?"

"You will do as you're told!" he snapped furiously.

"You're no one to me!" he growled just as furiously. "I owe you no allegiance!"

Before Connor could react, the General's hand shot through the bars to wrap his fingers around the _Yautja's_ neck. Connor struggled to remove the fingers squeezing his throat, but it was in useless. It suddenly infuriated him to know the General will always overcome him when it came to strength. The knowledge of that only made him more determined to train harder and become the best. Until he can finally one day beat down the man he once feared as a child.

"You will do as you're told because _I_ said so," Edwin bit out through clenched teeth, his fingers tightening around the albino's neck with each word.

Connor's knees begin to give away; he was in desperate need of air. Already he can feel his windpipe closing under the powerful pressure of the General's fingers. His mandibles flare into a mere whimper of distress.

With a look of disgust, Edwin released his hold on the pup and watch with him fall to his knees. Connor coughs as he sucked in precious air through his abused throat.

"Look at you…" Edwin sneered coldly. "You will _never_ become a _Youngblood_; you will not survive your _Chiva_."

_Chiva_, at that one word Connor felt his inside flinched in fear. The same creatures his mother fought to ensure his safety will be the same ones he will have to hunt and kill to become a _Youngblood_. A rite of passage, it was to earn his place as one of the Clan. It was what Betanu had been preparing him for.

"You will bring shame to your _Sire_ and to my daughter," the General continued to scorn him.

"I will _never_ shame my mother!" Connor snapped as he got to his feet. "I will not bring shame to her; I will go through with my punishment without pain and show _you_ I am not weak!"

Edwin smirked. "We will see about that."

...

Cross had had the very same dream for the past couple of nights before.

Someone was touching her…

Actually it was more like someone was caressing her…

The feel of rough fingers stroking her breasts and her waist had her making little urgent noises. She gave a low moan when a finger covers her nipple, making it hard and aching with its rough touch. She pressed her body against the male ones, catching her breath when she felt a full, arousal pulsating against her thighs. She whimpered at the feel of someone's rough tongue bathing over the peak of her nipple before moving to the other one. Her hands grope greedily over the hard muscular chest above her.

Her dream never felt _this_ vivid.

And it was wonderful.

Seconds later she welcomed the removal of the blanket and sobbed her relief when his caressing fingers move through the soft curls of her womanhood. She squirmed and grind against the finger and moan when the finger found her aching clit. Her loins felt as though they were on fire, the caress of his finger only made her body long to be filled.

"_Cross…_"

No, not yet…she didn't want her dream to end just yet…

"_Wake up…"_

Blow off; she wanted to shout at the annoying voice.

"_I need to see you_…"

Cross came fully awake at the urgency of the voice and gasped at the sight of Betanu on top of her. The covers were tossed aside, leaving her naked and valuable to him. Her eyes drank in the sight of him naked above her with his hand thrust between her legs. She was slightly disappointed as he put his mask back on.

She frowned. "Play with me…and I'll kill you," she muttered sleepily.

"_Mo, _no game…" he purred, the pad of his fingers dancing over her clit.

Cross arched her brow suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

Instead of answering her, Betanu merely flick the pad of his finger over her clit and moved it in a circular motion. Cross gasps and moans as waves of pleasure shot through her body. Lifting her head off the pillow, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his hard chest. He was so tender with his touch and Cross wasn't one into foreplay, but at the moment she was willing to take it. She hissed as he carefully penetrates her hot wet passage with one thick finger. Despite the delicious pleasure tightening around her, she was careful not to move in fear of his sharp talon tearing her delicate flesh.

She gasps as he thrust his finger in and out of her. Biting her lip, she parted her thighs even more. The strokes moved even faster against her, teasing her with ecstasy as she arched her back. Desperately, Cross held back her orgasm, wanting to make the pleasure last.

Betanu couldn't take his eyes off her. The sight of her withering under his touch was too much to stop. He let her wetness coat his finger as he closed his eyes and imaged himself deep inside her. His gut clenched as her woman flesh tightened over his finger. He growled at the thought of one day finally claiming her as his mate.

Her breathing labored, she lay there and whimpered when the pad of his thumb brush over his aching clit. With the combination of his thrusting finger and the caress of his thumb over her clit sent her over the edge. The entire room seemed to spin as she felt the most incredible pleasure imaginable. It's been so long since she felt such a powerful orgasm, it nearly rendered her unconscious.

Betanu was careful to remove his deadly finger from her before gathering her flush body against his. Unable to help herself, Cross giggled when he rolled on his back with her now laying on top of him. Moaning softly, she buried herself against the warmth of his hard body and shivered deliciously when his muscular arms tighten around her.

"I'm glad I am able to please you," he purred.

She chuckled and grinned lazily at him. "Why?"

His rumbling purrs vibrated down her body, causing her to moan against her will. "When I entered your chamber my mask detected your high level of pheromones."

She arched a brow at that and mumbled. "So you decided to jump my bone because of my high sexual pheromones?"

"I didn't want to leave you in such a state," he ran his talons softly down her back. "Especially knowing you've drank _c'nlip_."

She frowned. "And what's wrong with drinking…?" she struggled to pronounce the word. "Chip?"

Betanu chuckles his amusement. "It's called _c'nlip_ and much like your _ooman's_ drinks, it has different effects on certain ones who drink it." He explained as he ran his fingers through her hair. "With you being in your sexual state I feared…"

"Not my fault," she grumbled sleepily and her frown deepened. She vaguely remembered someone helping her undress…and nothing else.

Huh…maybe she imaged the whole thing.

...

Lar'ja felt like he was on a wild goose chase, as _oomans_ would say. It's been two hours and still he hadn't been able to locate his brother. He'd even tried communicating with him through the com implanted inside their masks and received no answers. Muttering a curse, he activated his cloaking device and left the walls of the Colony. Scanning for tracks, Lar'ja nearly sagged with relief when he spotted his brother's track leading toward the forest not far from the Colony.

It took him ten minutes when he found his brother sitting on top of a boulder. His brother must be in deep thought not to notice him approaching him.

"_Halkrath!"_ Lar'ja called to his brother. "_I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

Halkrath merely shrugged a broad shoulder. "_I needed some time alone."_

Lar'ja easily climbed the high boulder and sat himself beside his sulking brother. "_What's wrong, brother…_" Lar'ja couldn't finish his sentence, especially after removing his mask he instantly caught the scent of a female clinging to his brother. He didn't need to ask whose scent it belongs to. "_Oh, brother, tell me you didn't_…"

"_I didn't if that is what you're suggesting_," Halkrath snapped angrily.

"_Tell me what happened,"_ he demanded.

He shook his head. "_Nothing happened…I just got too close."_

Lar'ja grunted. "_You need to be more careful, brother, the female doesn't belong to you."_

"_And she doesn't belong to Betanu!"_ he argued.

With a curse, Lar'ja was suddenly up and glaring dangerously at his brother. "_We are to do our duty and protect the female; she is not yours to take_. _So get your head out of your damn cock!_"

Growling his rage, Halkrath leaped to his feet and tackle his brother down. The two roll down the boulder and grunted when their back hit the hard ground. Halkrath was the first to get up and swung his fist into his brother's face. Roaring his rage, Lar'ja plowed his fist into Halkrath's ribs and tosses him to the side. The two brothers fell at each other side with Lar'ja still cradling his injured mandibles and Halkrath feeling for any broken rib.

"_Please, brother,_" Lar'ja pleaded desperately. "_I beg you, leave the female alone._"

Halkrath didn't say a word, through the visors of his mask he stared up at the twinkling lights above him. Stars are what _oomans_ called them. Beautiful to look at, but if you came close enough to one the heat of it will either kill you or blind you with its strong light.

A star, she will be forever out of his reach…

"_You have nothing to worry about, Lar'ja_," he assured him bitterly. "_I will honor our word and not touch the female._"

Lar'ja's shoulders sagged in relief.

"_But there is something I need from you, brother…_"

Lar'ja tensed at the harshness in his voice. _"What is it?"_

"_I want you to teach me the ooman's language."_

..._  
_

(_Next Morning_)

Cross woke up with the biggest headache she's ever had. Groaning a curse, she sat up with her fingers massaging her throbbing temple. Damn, she was going to make sure never to drink _Yautja's_ alcohol again. She didn't remember a thing last night, all except waking up to Betanu's talented fingers stroking her. Just thinking about the previous night made her squirm with excitement. Glancing over the other side of the bed, she bit back her disappointment to see he wasn't there. The only evidenced of him spending the night was the warmth he left behind. Wrapping the blanket around her nakedness, Cross was just about to leave the bed when the door opens. Dressed in his mesh-suit, loin-cloth and mask, she felt her stomach tighten at the sight of his powerful form.

Cross couldn't stop the blush spreading across her cheek. "I thought you left."

Betanu ducked his head under her doorway and walked inside. "I only left to make you this."

It was than she realized he was holding a cup in his large hands. "What is that?" she asked curiously.

"Tea, made with _Yautja's_ herbal leafs from my home planet," he explained as he walked to her side of the bed. "Drink and it will help with your headache."

She arched her brow at his words but took the streaming cup from his hand. "Uh, thanks…" she blew into it before taking a sip. The warmth of the tea made her hummed her pleasure; she was surprised it had a pleasant taste it to, instantly she felt her headache slipping away. Almost as if it had mixtures of mint, honey and ginger. "This is wonderful!"

Cross scooted for him to sit beside her, the bed dipped under his heavy weight. Making her lean into him, neither complains at the position. "I had to put in your Earth's mint plant and ginger to take away the vile taste of the tea."

She grinned. "And how would it taste without it?"

"Like dirt and bitter wood," he chuckled, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," she wrinkled her nose at the thought and sips the tea. Her headache was completely gone now, leaving only a warm and peaceful feeling. Sighing, Cross glance over at her night stand and saw that it was fifteen minutes before five. "Damn, I have to shower and get the rookies up for this morning training."

Draining the remainder of the tea, Cross slipped from Betanu's arm and made her way towards the bathroom naked. Reaching into the shower stall she turned on the knob and switched it to hot water.

"Connor's punishment will be held tonight…"

Cross whirled around to see Betanu standing outside the doorway of the bathroom with his head low. Her heart turned to ice at his words and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"Tonight…" she muttered numbly.

He nodded. "He's made a request…"

"What request?"

"He doesn't want you to be there for his lashing," he said.

She scowled. "Why doesn't he want me to be there?"

"He doesn't want you to witness his pain and humiliation," he explained carefully.

She cursed. "Dammit, Connor," she muttered under her breath.

"Take your shower, Cross," Betanu advised, "I will see to it Connor not be too hurt during his punishment."

She scoffed. "It's twenty _fucking_ lashing, I barely stayed conscious during mines."

Hearing this, it gave Betanu pause to leave. Before Cross can react, the eight foot _Yautja_ was reaching for her and spun her around, she tense as he ran his talons over the scars on her back.

"I never ask before…but how did you come by these scars?" he asked in a low growl.

"I received ten lashing for hiding Connor," she answered stiffly.

Trailing his fingers away from her scarred back, he gently pushes her towards the shower stall. "I will see you later."

...

Kelly watched from behind the wall as the eight foot _Yautja_ exit the Captain's apartment and continued walking down the hall. Normally whenever the little nurse pass Cross's apartment she would always see the twins standing by her door, but not this morning. Tucking a loose hair behind her ear, Kelly approached the Captain's door and knocked.

Despite the sound of the water hitting her head, Cross clearly heard the light feminine knock. Turning off the water, Cross grabbed the towel and wraps it around her wet body. The knocks continued when she approach the door and opens it.

A surprise look came over her face before her lips curved into a pleased smile. "Nurse Rose, what brings you here early this morning?"

Kelly's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Captain's flushed wet body. Despite the covered of the towel, the little nurse can see how it hugged her curved body. Clearing her throat, Kelly tore her eyes away from the Captain's body and focuses her attention on Captain's eyes, which were glowing mischievously. "The General asked me to bring this to you."

She held out a white small bottle. "I heard you were drinking last night," she grinned, handing her friend the bottle of aspirins.

"That's thoughtful of you," she nodded her thanks and took the bottle. "Thank you, Kelly."

She smiled shyly. "It's no problem, Captain. Will you be attending breakfast?"

Cross tossed back her wet black hair with a nod. "Yes. If you want to wait I can get dress and we'll both go to the mess hall together?"

Her stomach fluttered at the thought. "I don't mind waiting at all."

She grinned and step aside. "You can wait inside."

...

Walking through the emptied corridors, Guan gave a brief nod towards the two _Yautja_ standing guard in front of the _Elder's_ doors. They allow his entrance and closed the doors once he entered Nihkou'te's chamber.

"_You summoned me, Elder_?"

Nihkou'te looks up from his desk and motion to the chair in front of him. "_Sit down, Guan; there is something we must discuss_."

Nodding, Guan sat down in front of the desk. "_Does it involve R'ka_?"

At the mention of his son's name, Nihkou'te lifted his maimed mandibles into a grin. "_In part, yes, it does involve my son."_

Despite the calm look on the _Blooded's_ face, Nihkou'te knew the younger warrior was eager to get his revenge on R'ka.

Guan's mismatched eyes sparkled in interest. "_What is it you wish, Elder_?"

"_And how is your ooman's language, Guan_?"

"_Better than the others_," he answered arrogantly.

Nihkou'te nodded his approval. "_I have a task for you…and it involves R'ka's female pup."_

..._  
_

"I can't eat this anymore," Cross said with a grimaced and threw her fork down. "It tastes like ass."

Kelly laughed. "And how would you know how ass tastes?"

"If I had to guess what ass tastes like," she pointed to the scrambled eggs on her plate with distaste, "then _that's_ how."

Clucking at her friend as though she was a child, Kelly uses her fork to stab a piece of egg from the Captain's plate before plopping it into her mouth. She chew thoughtful and swallow. "It tastes just fine to me, Captain."

She laughed. "Then you probably like eating ass."

As horrified as she looks, Kelly couldn't help but to laugh at the teasing smile her friend had. "Cross!"

"I kid, I kid," she chuckled, patting her friend on the back.

"You're awful playful this morning," Kelly observed with a sly grinned. "Did someone get some this morning…or last night?"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Cross winked at her.

Pushing her plate aside, Cross look around the mess hall and noted the room was full and buzzing with talk.

"Do you want me to grab you something else, Captain?" Kelly asked. "You can't train the Rookies on an empty stomach."

"No, but thank you," she smiled and sip from her coffee mug.

"Captain!"

At the shout of her name, Cross glance over her shoulder and waved at her Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Percy, how are you this morning?"

"Great, although the food could have been better," he wrinkled his nose.

Cross shot Kelly an 'I told you so' look with a grin, the little nurse merely rolled her eyes.

Walking over to her table with his tray of food, Percy sat across from his Captain and flashed the nurse with a warm smile. "You look nice this morning, Nurse Rose," he mumbled shyly.

Kelly was suddenly interested in her food. "Thank you, Lieutenant," she said through a mouthful of egg.

Disappointment flare behind those brown eyes of his before it was quickly gone. Cross, with her coffee mug to her lips, sat back and watched the two through hooded eyes. In all honesty the Captain had hoped Kelly found a love interest by now and the Lieutenant was clearly showing it. Behind those eyes of his, Cross noticed there was more than lust for the little nurse. Kelly, on the other hand, was ignoring him with such coldness that Cross has ever seen before. She never took her friend as the cruel type.

The Captain was actually surprised she didn't see this sooner!

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have to gather a bunch of moody teens together for training," the Captain ignores the pleading look in Kelly's emerald green eyes before leaving.

Percy shot a look of gratitude at the Captain's back before returning his attention to the cool nurse. "Kelly, I was wondering if…"

Suddenly she shot to her feet with her wide eyes staring at the watch on her wrist with horror. "Oh, no, I'm late for my shift! Sorry, Lieutenant, but I really have to go. Perhaps we can talk another time!"

Percy watched the nurse's retreating back with amusement. "Yes, another time, Nurse Rose."

...

Before Cross assembled her rookies for their morning training, she needed to see her son first. She made her way towards the _Yautja_ side of the Colony with Betanu close at her heels. Cross's original plan was to go alone, unfortunately for her, Betanu must have read her mind because he was suddenly at her side like glue.

"You're like a leech, you know?" she bit out as they approach the door to the _Yautja's_ doors.

Betanu grunted. "I'm not sure I like your definition of me as one of your planet's parasites."

Cross couldn't help but chuckled at his sour tone.

"Make the visit fast, okay?" he gave her hair a playful tug. "And don't coddle him."

She shot him an annoyed look before pressing on the com on the door to let them in. Within seconds the doors open and before her stood Arbitrator.

"_Arbitrator Vor'mekta_, _we're here to see Connor."_

Behind his mask, Vor'mekta's eyes stayed on the female. _"I take it she is to accompany you?_"

Betanu nodded. "_She wishe_s _to speak with Connor_."

Vor'mekta grunted. "_Keep her close to you_," he turned and walk with Cross and Betanu following behind him.

Cross almost forgot how hot it was on the other side of the Colony. Already she was tugging at her collar at the feel of sweat dripping down her back. She might as well been walking inside an oven. The corridors were emptied, much to her relief. By the time they made it to the lower floor where they kept the prisoners, Cross can already feel her heart thumping against her ribcage. Cross didn't recognize the _Yautja_ standing in front of the door, but at their approach he was quick to open the doors for them. She was already rushing in first and gave a sigh of relief to see her son unharmed and sleeping on a cot. Though her eyes were glaring at the cold bars, she wore a smile as she approached the jail cell. Only a loud roar behind her jerk her son awake and only to fall flat on the ground.

She couldn't help but grin as he struggled to his feet. "Hey there, little man."

At the sound of his mom's voice, Connor jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here, mom?"

"I wanted to see you before I leave to train the rookies."

Pushing back his heavy dreadlocks from his face, he glances over her head at Betanu and the Arbitrator standing there. "Did the sperm donor give my message to you?"

"Connor," she scolded. "And as to your so called message…I really want to be there for you, but if you don't want me there…"

"I don't, I don't want you standing there and watching me be humiliated." He growled angrily.

As much as it hurt to know her son didn't want her there, she had to understand where he was coming from. Had it been her whipping she definitely didn't want him to be there. She was just thankful he never knew of her own lashing.

"Okay, if that is what you want," she muttered as she turn to leave, but a hand on her arm halted her. Glancing over her shoulder she looks down at the white clawed fingers on her arm. Looking up, Connor had his eyes on the floor and his broad shoulders were shaking, but the fingers on her arm were gentle.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you…"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted him. "I'll see you after the whole mess done, okay?"

The hand on her arm slowly slid away, "Okay," was his only replied.

...

An hour later, Cross watched through slit eyes as the Rookies spar with one another on the mats. Most were starting to improve while others were still clumsy with some moves. But only one held the Captain's eyes, Rookie Sonia. Every opponent she threw down she flashed the Captain a smug look. Cross couldn't hide her amused smile even if she wanted to. The hothead Latina was really starting to interest her.

"Rookie Sonia," she beckoned the girl with the crook of her finger. "Step forwards, the rest of you resume your training."

Tossing back her short brown hair she approaches the Captain with an air of arrogance. "It's obvious you didn't listen to a word I said."

She scoffed and glared up at the taller woman. "I wanted to show you I don't need to be held back, Captain."

Cross glance over the rookie's head and watch Rookie Tracy help the rookie Sonia injured off the mat. "No, it obvious you do need to be held back. You show no respect for your opponent and your cockiness is still as strong as ever."

"In the military you can't show any weakness, you have to be strong," the girl growled. "When you have power your enemies need to show _you_ respect."

At her words, Cross frowned. "I wonder who taught you those morale, rookie."

"My father," she answered proudly. "He was a Captain from another Colony, much like you, before he was killed on duty."

"I am sorry for your lost, Rookie," the Captain sincerely whispered. "But I must disagree with your father."

Her brown eyes flared in anger. "I will not stand here and listen to you belittle my father, Captain!"

Instead of ordering the rookie back, Cross let the girl leave the training room.

Just as Rookie Sonia was leaving, the twins walk through the doors and towards Cross. Out of the sixteen rookies, only half stop in their spar to watch as the twins walk through the room. Only at the command of their Captain did they resume their training.

"Lark, Hulk," Cross greeted the two with a nod.

They bow their heads low in respect. Lar'ja was the first to straighten back up. "We apologize for not being with you earlier, Cross, we had other matters to attend."

She was already waving off his apologies. "No need to apologize, I was perfectly capable of handling myself."

Halkrath grunted, but continued to keep his head low.

"I never ask how dinner was last night," Lar'ja remarked.

"It went well," she answered, although she kept her eyes on her sparring rookies. "I even had a drink called Chip."

Lar'ja cocks his head to the side. "Do you mean _C'nlip_?"

She nodded at the familiar word. "Yeah and normally I'm able to handle my liquor, but this drink _really_ sneaks up on you."

"It does that to you," he chuckled and shot his brother a worried look. "Do you, uh, remember anything from last night?"

A thoughtful look came over her face. "Actually…I don't."

Halkrath's head snapped up in an angry motion.

"The only thing I remember was waking up to…" a faint blush spread across her cheeks at the feel of Betanu's hands on her. "Yeah…"

The twin shot each other confused look, but before Lar'ja can comment further the doors to the training room opens and in walks a young _Yautja_ warrior. Lar'ja immediately recognized him as Guan, the _Blooded_ warrior who stood guard over Connor's cell last night. What he was doing here without the Clan, Lar'ja had no clue.

_It was him!_

Cross's eyes widen at the newcomer and knew he was the same one who approached her that day. Once again he was simply dressed in his mesh-suit, loin-cloth and mask. His inky black dreadlocks were hung loose and swung pass his broad shoulders. She noticed the shinning silver trinkets decorated his dreadlocks. She watched as he made his way towards her and felt the twins beside her stiffened at his approach. Cross didn't know what it was but almost instantly she had an overwhelming sense of calm come over her at the sight of him. With him now just standing five feet from her, Cross made a move to get closer to him but a large clawed hand on her shoulder halted her. She frowns and looked up to see Halkrath's hand on her shoulder.

"_What business do you have with the female_?" Lar'ja demanded.

"My business with the female…is my own," Guan answered in prefect English.

Halkrath gave a warning growl towards the arrogant _Yautja_.

Lar'ja was scowling darkly behind his mask. "You will not speak to me in such a disrespectful tone, _Blooded_."

Cross, on the other hand, was slightly amused by this. A smile curved over her lips. "So…you speak English," she observed.

Guan bowed his head towards the female. "And _well_ you might want to add."

She chuckled. "You're right," she glanced over her shoulder at her two guards. "It's alright, guys, you can step back."

Lar'ja was hesitated to comply, but did as she ordered. His brother, unfortunately, was glaring dangerously at the young warrior. Only a low growl from his twin forced him to take a step back.

Once they were a good distance back, Cross returned her attention to the newcomer. "So, what can I do you for?"

"For most, I wish to introduce myself in your _ooman_ custom," he said, bowing from the waist down. "I am _Blooded_ Warrior Guan of the _R'ka Luar-ke Clan_."

He straightened back up and held out his hand towards her. Cross nodded and took the hand he offered in a firm shake. Just as she suspected his skin _was_ soft to the touch. "I am Captain Akira Cross of Colony 28."

Guan gave her small hand a delicate squeeze before releasing it. "A pleasure, I've wanted to introduce myself to you for some time now."

She arched a brow at his words. "Oh? And why is that?"

Behind his expressionless mask, Guan lifted his crab-like hooks in a grin. "I simply wish to know the daughter of R'ka."

She frowned. "And just who is R'ka?"

"Your father, it was his name on the Clan Ship."

"Did you know my father during his time on the Clan Ship?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "He left before I was born. But there were many tales of him I'd heard about when I was a pup."

Cross smiled at his words and glance over at her training rookies to see most stealing glances towards her. Frowning, she sighed and flashes him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I must return my attention to my rookies. Perhaps we can talk later?"

"How does tonight sound to you?"

His abrupt invitation startled her. "Uh, I'm afraid tonight will be a problem."

He stiffened. "Is your problem with me being _Yautja_?"

Cross couldn't withhold her laugh even if she wanted too. "Trust me; you being a _Yautja_ have nothing to do with it. I raised a son who is _Yautja_." She grinned. "I'm even mated with _Honored_ _Warrior_ Betanu?"

"Yes, I heard of that," he muttered. "My _Elder_ mentioned you don't carry his mark."

This time it was Cross's turn to stiffen. "With all due respect, what I do behind closed doors with Betanu is my business, not my grandfather's."

Guan smirked. "Did you know if you're the only female born from the bloodline of an _Elder's _then he has decision over who is chosen as your mate?"

"No, I didn't know that," she frowned, wondering what he was getting at with his question.

"You best be careful then," Guan warned with a shrug and then turn to leave. "If your mate doesn't meet with _Elder_ Nihkou'te's standards then kiss your Betanu good-bye."

His warning sent a shiver of cold fear down her spines and without hesitation, Cross reach over and grab his arm. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Through the visors of his mask, his mismatched eyes stared at the small hand on his muscular arm. "What I meant," he said, turning to face her. "Is I suggest you keep your option in a mate open…"

Cross couldn't open her mouth, especially with Guan lowering his mask to flash her pairs of beautiful silver and blue eyes. But what rendered her speechless was when he boldly winks at her before reattaching his mask. She watched as the arrogant young warrior casually strolls out of the training room with his hands on his narrowed waist.

"_What did the little prick say_?"

Cross nearly jump out her boots at the growling voice in her ear. Turning around she frown at the twins standing there. "Huh?"

"We wish to know what the _Blooded_ said to you," Lar'ja said.

"Actually there is something I want to ask you," she rubbed her chin with a frown, "Guan said something that caught my attention. He said, if there was only one female born from the line of an _Elder_ then he has the right to choose a mate for her, is that true?"

The brothers shot each other worried look, but it was Lar'ja who answered. "Yes, in some parts of the Clan Ships an _Elder_ does have the right to choose a mate for his only female bloodline."

Cross muttered a curse and wished she wasn't slap into a situation like that. She had too many things to worry about and she didn't need _this_ to be added! Her son's damn whipping was hours away and now she had to stress about if her curse of a grandfather was planning to choose her another mate? This was beyond ridiculous. She felt like her life no longer belongs in her own hands.

"Guan is _Elder_ Nihkou'te's right hand man, Cross," Lar'ja warned in a low tone. "Be careful around him."

...

A/N: Please Review!


	24. Pride and Pain

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come =)**

...**  
**

Time went by fast during training and by the time Cross glanced at her watch it was already seven pm. After dismissing the rookies, the Captain made her way toward her apartment with the twins close behind. And though she wore a calm expression, on the inside she felt her gut twisting at the thought of her son's lashing. If only she can find a way to get him out of it, but the only way to do that was by approaching her grandfather.

Unfortunately the thought of being alone with her grandfather terrified her. Just looking into those cold gray eyes of his had her palms sweating and fear twisting in her stomach. But in order to find a way to spare her son of his punishment, she knew she was going to have to face her grandfather. Being a coward and hiding behind the shadows won't solve anything. Lar'ja had mentioned Guan was Nihkou'te's right hand man…perhaps she should talk with him first…

"Cross," there was a hint of warning in Lar'ja's voice.

Taking her eyes off the floor, the Captain looked up and scowled. Well, speak of the devil; her grandfather was standing in front of her apartment with Guan beside him. The twins were already stepping in front of her protectively.

The _Elder_ wasn't intimidated by her guards; in fact, it only seemed to annoy him. "_Come now, Honored Warriors, I have not come here to harm my blood_," Nihkou'te sneered.

The twins didn't bulge a muscle.

"Akira, your grandfather wishes a private audience with you," Guan addressed her.

Her father had mentioned Nihkou'te wanting to ask her something. Before Cross can open her mouth, Lar'ja answered for her. "With all due respect, I'm afraid we can't allow that." Then he turned his green eyes towards the _Elder_ and bowed his head. "_If you wish to speak with the female then my brother and I must be presence, Elder Nihkou'te._"

Nihkou'te maimed mandibles curled his displeasure. "_You're ignoring the request of an_ _Elder_?" he challenged angrily.

"_No disrespect, Elder,"_ Halkrath didn't bothered to hide the mockery in his voice, "_we were ordered by Elder Bakuub never to leave the female's side._"

Nihkou'te's fists clenched at his sides. He should've known his father would order such a thing. Well, no matter, it won't stop his plan for his bloodline. "_Very well,_" Nihkou'te snarled.

Lar'ja explained the situation to Cross. Shaking off the cold feeling running down her back, the Captain nodded her consent. "I'll arrange for us to use a Conference room for privacy."

...

"You seemed trouble, Edwin."

Lifting his head from his paper work, the General nodded at _Elder_ Bakuub entering his office. "I'm perfectly fine."

"And how is your daughter after her first taste of _C'nlip_?"

He grunted. "I heard she was up and training this morning, so no hangover from what I can tell."

The _Elder_ chuckled.

"I finally told my daughter of my mother."

Bakuub's startled gaze met Edwin's. "And what was her reaction?"

Edwin shook his head and pushed aside his paper work with a curse. "She said it doesn't change her opinion of me…"

Chirping curiously, the _Elder_ tilted his head to the side. "You should be joyous of this, Edwin, not sitting there sulking like a pup."

"I know," he muttered and scrapped back his chair. "But I can't get rid of this dreadful feeling."

Bakuub watched worriedly as Edwin stood from his chair and began pacing back and forth. "Does this involve your Sire?"

"He wants to take Akira back with him to the Clan Ship," he explained painfully as he ran a frustrated hand through his thick black and gray hair. "I already told him of my opinion, but what if she decides to go?"

"Than her mate and guards will go with her," he simply said. "I'm sure Nihkou'te won't harm your pup."

At his words, Edwin's eye darkened in anger. Despite everything, Bakuub still believe there were some good left in his son, the General thought he was wasting his time. Sighing, he sat back in his chair and frowned at Bakuub. "I highly doubt that, _Elder_," he growled. "I want to get this damn treaty signed and over with. I never trusted my father when I was a child and I'm not about to start now."

Suddenly _Elder_ Bakuub towered over him, his ancient face set in stern lines. "Are you sure, Edwin, you told your pup _everything_?"

...

"_Whatever happens tonight, whatever Nihkou'te offers you, I want you to say no."_

The warning of her father's words echoed in her head as she led the small group into the private Conference room. When the doors closed behind her it felt as though she was being caged in with a crazed animal. And that animal happened to be her grandfather who was now seated at the head of the long polished wood table. Standing behind him was his right hand man, Guan.

When the Captain would have seated herself at the end of the table, a low growl from Nihkou'te hesitate her action. Looking up, she sees her grandfather glaring at her with his maimed crab-like tusks curled in displeasure. Behind her she can hear the low hissing from her guards. Swallowing down her nervousness, she then realized Nihkou'te wanted her to sit beside him.

"Come now, Akira, your grandsire means you no harm," Guan assured her smoothly.

Giving a jerked nod, Cross made her way towards the _Elder_ and took a seat next to him. Even with him sitting down she had to crank her neck up to meet his eyes. Despite the rules of not meeting her grandfather's eyes, Cross held his gaze even when he lifted a clawed hand towards her. When his thumb brushed over the softness of her cheek, she felt a cold chill spread in her. The Captain was careful not to move when those deadly talons brushed over her brows and the bridge of her nose.

From the slit of her eyes she watched those mutilated tusks move, his throat emitted low growls and clicks and she knew he was speaking to her. But it was Guan who spoke the words flawlessly. "I've forgotten how soft and delicate the _ooman's_ skin was," he whispered quietly. "How easily they break and bleed."

She stiffened.

Her guards edged closer.

"And those eyes of yours…so much like my _Sire's_," Guan continued to translate in a low raspy growl. "It's probably the only thing you inherited from the _Yautja_ in appearance."

His black talons brushed over her eyes, and for a second, Cross imagined those talons plunging into her eyes. Forcing her heart to slow Cross reminded herself to show no fear. Swallowing down the urged to slap her grandfather's hand away, she made herself remained still and emotionless. But it didn't stop her from feeling sick to her stomach every time his fingers caressed her skin. Every place he touched left her feeling disgusted and dirty. All she can think of was getting this meeting over with so she can have a long hot, and she meant _hot_, shower.

"What is it you wish to speak to me of?" she asked through clenched teeth.

She gave an inaudibly sigh of relief when he removed his hand from her. "How clumsy of me to forget," Guan translated.

Unfortunately her relief was short lived when her grandfather's sharp gray eyes searched the Conference room. Growling, he snapped his eyes at her.

"Where is your so-called mate?" Guan asked in a concern mocked tone.

She frowned at him. "I asked him to stay with Connor."

Guan translated to his _Elder_.

Nihkou'te grunted, his cold eyes lowering to the collar of her button up shirt.

Cross was already leaning far back into her chair. She _definitely_ didn't want to repeat the incident of having her shirt ripped opened again. Suddenly, before Cross could react, Nihkou'te thrust his face against her neck and inhaled. Eyes wide, the Captain was already reaching for the Bersa attached to her hip. Her guards were moving forward to pull the _Elder_ away, but Guan was blocking their path. But as fast as it happened, Nihkou'te pulled away and spoke rapidly towards Guan. The Captain kept her hand on her secured weapon.

"My _Elder_ says you carry the _Honored_ _Warrior's_ scent, but not his mark," Guan translated, though he kept his eyes on the larger _Yautja_ males.

Cross's eyes darkened in angered. "What I do with my mate is none of your damn business," she hissed. She was suddenly thankful to have Betanu claimed her. Whatever her grandfather had in mind involved her having a mate…did Nihkou'te intend to mate her with someone else?

Not a chance in hell was that going to happen.

Nihkou'te grunted and spoke to Guan.

"We will discuss it another time," Guan said bitterly. "_Elder_ Nihkou'te wishes to discuss with you your adopted pup, Connor."

At the sound of her son's name, the anger melted from her eyes. "What about my son?"

"Do you wish for your pup to remain unmarked?"

Her eyes widened in hope but one quick look at her grandfather made her queasy. Everything has it prices, her son was no different. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Nihkou'te wanted something for the price of freeing her son. What that price was, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to stay alert.

Arms crossed over her breasts, she asked. "And what do you want in return?"

A low growl rumbled deep in Guan's throat. "Once this month is up and the treaty is signed, _Elder_ Nihkou'te wants you to return with us to the Clan Ship."

The blood drained from her face, "For how long?" she asked nervously.

Nihkou'te said something to Guan who nodded. "The _Elder_ will let you know once you made your decision."

An icy jolt tore through her. Going through a hive of _Xenomorph_ was one thing, but being stuck in space with a bunch of high testosterones, competitive _Yautja_ warriors was another.

"My _Elder _wishes to offer you a trade," Guan said sly, "if you want your..._pup _to remain unharmed you must consent to his demand."

Cross frowned and closed her ears to the nagging voice in the back of her head. Her father had warned her Nihkou'te wanted to request something from her, but this was more than just a request! The thought of ending Connor's punishment was all what matter to her. It wouldn't be so bad to go on the Clan Ship, would it?

She was startled out of thought when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. "Cross, you must speak to your _Sire _first before any deals are made," Lar'ja warned, his hand on her shoulder tightened at her stubborn expression. "Don't be foolish!"

Her glowing purple eyes flashed in anger. "Wouldn't you do the same for your child?"

A startled look flickered in his green eyes. "When he was a pup, yes, but Connor is what you _ooman's _called a teenager, he knew what he was doing when he struck the _Elder_. He must take responsibility for his action, you can't keep covering for him _else _he will never learn."

Cross understood his words, she truly did! But she was conflicted with her motherly urges to protect her child! And yet the disciplinary military in her knew he must go through with his punishment, as she had done with hers.

An impatient bark snapped her out of thought. She glared her frustration at her grandfather. "I can't decide now," she growled.

Both Halkrath and Lar'ja hissed a curse.

A displeasure look flashed over his scowling gray eyes before he nodded and clicked at Guan. "My _Elder _has granted you an hour to make up your mind before your pup's punishment begins."

Cross gave a stiffed bow as the _Elder _stood up from his chair. A hand brushed over the top of her head before it was quickly gone. Hearing the doors closed, the Captain lifted her head up and sighed.

"You should've declined his offer," Lar'ja scolded impatiently.

Halkrath grumbled his agreement.

The hands on her lap curled into tight fists, "I know..." she whispered and lowered her head in shame and disappointment.

Lar'ja opened his mouth and quickly clamped shut. He'd been preparing himself for an argument with the female. But to have her agreed with him so _easily_ rendered him speechless!

Even his brother shot him a bewildered look.

Crouching down in front of her, Lar'ja casually brushed back the hair curtaining her face. "Would you like me to deliver the message to _Elder _Nihkou'te?"

Looking up, her lips parted briefly before closing. "I don't know," she muttered numbly.

Lar'ja flinched at the guilt and shame in those eyes of hers. _Oomans_, he thought tiredly, always so full of emotions.

Cursing, Cross buried her face in her hands and groans her frustration.

Awkwardly, Halkrath reached down and patted her gently on the back. Back on the Clan Ship the _Yautja _females weren't ones to show emotion and Halkrath never had to bother with one. He suddenly wished himself miles away then to deal with this. Never before had he felt so..._helpless_!

"I'm fine, guys," she lifted her head up and grinned sheepishly at them. "No worries, I'll deliver the message myself."

"We will accompany you," Lar'ja stood up with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

Halkrath nodded beside him.

She arched a brow at his stubborn face. Obviously her guards were coming whether she wished it or not.

_Elder _Bakuub _really _knew what he was doing when he assigned her the twins.

...

That bitch, how dare she! Who the hell does she think she is to hold her back another year!

Never before had Sonia felt such a rage towards someone. And the nerve of the Captain to talked low of her father. Cursing, the rookie slammed her fist into her locker and immediately pulled back with a cry of pain.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." An amused male voice chuckled.

Gasping, she whirled around and frowned at another rookie leaning lazily against one of the lockers.

"Oh, it's you, Kyle," she sneered. "Weren't you the one who called the Captain a heartless bitch and got a broken jaw because of it?"

At the faint memory a dull flush spread across the boy's face. They had only been training with the Captain for three months when Kyle lost his temper with the stone cold bitch. She had been pushing the rookies to their limits until finally he snapped and insulted her. The Captain, of course, swung a hard fist into his jaw and broke it. Kyle will _never_ forget the humiliating day where he was carried off by medics as she stared at him with those stony eyes of hers. After the whole incident his parents had been the one who'd transfer him into another training unit. But Kyle had vowed that day he would find a way to get back at the Captain…and here was his chance. Rookie Sonia was going to be a _big_ part of his plan.

"I admit I let my anger get the best of me," he grinned boyishly at her. "But you have to agree the Captain was a hot tempered bitch when we first trained under her."

Sonia scoffed but kept an eye on him. She didn't like the sly greasy smiles he kept flashing her. Even during their short time of training together she had always sensed something dangerous about him. He can hide it behind those smiles of his, but Sonia knew better.

"What the hell do you want?" she bit out impatiently.

"I've been watching your exchange with the Captain and found myself interested."

She stiffened; she hadn't realized anyone was watching her and the Captain.

"Oh, c'mon, don't look at me like that, I couldn't help myself," he smirked at her scowling face.

Brushing off the cold feeling crawling down her back, she took a step towards him. "And why are you interested in what the Captain and I discussed?"

"Because I know you don't want to be held back another year, do you?"

No dammit, she didn't. She's worked too hard to be held back, she wanted to prove to everyone she can be the best. And she wasn't about to let the Captain ruin it for her!

Crossing her arms under her breasts, she asked. "What do you have in mind?"

A slick smile creased his lips. "Follow me and I'll show you."

...

With each step, Cross felt herself sinking lower and lower into the ground. Shaking off the dreadful feeling, the Captain looks over to her guards and then continued on her way down the corridors. They were turning the corner when they finally spotted the _Elder_ and Guan. Only a growl from Halkrath halted the two. She flinched at the cold look in Nihkou'te eyes when he turned around to stare at her.

But it was Guan who approached her. "I take it you've already made your decision?"

Cross gave a firm nod. "It looked like I didn't need that hour."

Just staring into those glowing eyes of hers Guan knew her answer. "Perhaps you do," he implored her and threw a nervous glance at his _Elder_. "There's no need to rush-"

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer, _Elder_," Cross addressed her grandfather. "Connor must take responsibility for his action and I can't interfere in it. Forgive me for misleading you."

She bowed her head low to show her respect when suddenly a loud disgruntled roar had her snapping straight up. Halkrath and Lar'ja were already in front of her, but from between them she can see an angry Nihkou'te heading her way. And for the first time Cross can see her death by the hand of her own grandfather. But that fear was quickly pushed aside when Nihkou'te stopped in his track and hissed something at her guards.

"_You will move aside and let me speak to my bloodline_," Nihkou'te growled threateningly.

Halkrath hissed at his lies. "_You wish to harm her for rejecting your offer."_

The _Elder's_ maimed tusks lifted into a mocking grinned. "_I would never harm a hair on her head. Move aside, now."_

Lies, upon lies, Halkrath was starting to not like this _Elder_ Nihkou'te. There was just something about the aura surrounding the Hybrid that didn't sit well with him. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ especially didn't like it when the _Elder_ had his greedy hands touching the female's face. He came close to ripping off Nihkou'te's arm if it hadn't been for his brother.

Reaching up, he casually removed his mask and hooked it to his waist belt, before returning his attention to the _Elder_. "_Your words hold no honor,"_ he spat in disgust.

Lar'ja was quick to grab Cross and pulled her to safety when the _Elder_ suddenly tackled his brother to the ground. The Captain watched with wide and shocked eyes as the two _Yautja_ pounded each other's faces with their own fist! She cringed at the sound of hard fists slamming into flesh. Nihkou'te had the advantage of being on top of his opponent. The _Elder_ had his fingers wrapped around Halkrath's throat while he used his free hand to inflict damages on her guard's unprotected face. Already Halkrath's face was covered in neon green blood.

"That's enough!" she shouted over their roars. "Stop it!"

Without thinking she made a move to stop the two when suddenly she was yanked back by Lar'ja. "Do something!" she snapped at him. "Pull them away from each other!"

"I can't do that," he growled, though his words were directed at her, Lar'ja kept his eyes on the fight. "My brother challenged the _Elder_; he must fight or submit to him."

Cursing, she turned her eyes back to the fight and grimaced. From behind them, the only one not paying attention to the fight was Guan, who kept his eyes on the female's back.

At every hit the _Elder_ landed on him, Halkrath's head reared back in pain. Despite his Hybrid blood the _Elder's_ powerful hits were just as hard as a _Yautja's_. Growling, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ was finally able to knock the _Elder_ off him. Rolling to his feet, Halkrath flared his bloody tusks and roar.

Eyes mocking, the _Elder_ easily stood on his feet and spread his arms out in invitation. "_You're not fitted to be called Honored Warrior_."

Growling his rage, Halkrath rushed toward the _Elder_ and knocked him into the wall behind him. Under their heavy pressure the wall cracked. Without giving the _Elder_ a chance to recover from the blow, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ grabbed the _Elder_ by his chest plate and slammed him harder into the broken wall before plowing his fist into the older male's stomach. When he would have planted another hit into the _Elder's_ stomach he was ruthlessly yanked back and knocked into the ground. Shaking his head clear, Halkrath looked up and hissed at the sight of the Arbitrator standing over him with his wrist blade extended towards his throat.

"_You will not move unless I say so_," Vor'mekta warned before removing his blade.

Hissing a curse, Halkrath slumped back on the ground. Guan was already rushing to help his _Elder_.

Taking his eyes off the warrior, Vor'mekta wasn't surprised when he spotted the female. "_Why am' I not surprise you're behind this."_ he snarled.

Cross stiffened, she had the oddest feeling he was speaking to her _and _blaming her. Before she can opened her mouth, the hand holding her shoulder squeezed gently. Frowning she shot an irritated glare at her guard.

"_It's not the female's fault, Arbitrator_," Lar'ja interjected.

He scoffed. "_Then enlighten me, what did happen_?"

While Lar'ja was explaining the situation, the Captain rushed over to Halkrath and knelt beside him. He had one arm thrown over his face, his chest moving in deep breaths; it almost felt as though he was trying to block the sight of her from his view, she thought.

Undaunted, she asked, "You okay?" her worried eyes looking him over for any other damages beside his face.

He peeked at her from under his arm. "I'm fine," he winced at the movement of his bleeding tusks.

"Don't speak," she advised him and turned her eyes away to hide her guilt. Hell, it probably _was _her fault he was hurt.

She didn't fool him one bit, Halkrath had seen the look of pain and guilt in those glowing purple eyes of hers. With his free hand he reached over and gripped her soft _ooman _chin. He was surprised she didn't resist him when he turned her to look at him. With her eyes staring down at him he removed his hand and waved a finger in front of her.

"None of this," he grumbled uncomfortably. "No pain...sees?" he removed his arm from his face and lifted his broken tusks into a pain-filled smile.

Cross couldn't help but laughed at the ridiculous look on his face. His tusks were covered in neon green blood and his golden eyes were filled with obvious pain and discomfort. She was surprised the two gold ring pierced to his lower tusks weren't broken off during his fight.

Halkrath growled his annoyance, but he couldn't help but edge closer and listened to her feminine laughter. The pain to his broken tusks was suddenly gone and replaced by this odd comforting warmth.

She grinned down at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

Without thinking, Halkrath reached up and brushed back a lock of hair from her face. "Liar," he teased.

At his playful tone Cross's felt her eyes widening. It was a rare thing to hear Hulk speak English; even if it was broken she clearly understood them. And to have him teased her made her speechless.

"This is quite a cozy scene," a bitter voice growled above them.

Looking up at over her shoulder, Cross breath hitched at the sight of Betanu standing there. Even with his mask on she knew he was glaring at her with accusation. This is great, just what she needed a jealous _Yautja_ male. Clearing her throat roughly, Cross stood up and casually brushed off the dust from her backside. Doing her damnest to ignore the anger radiating off his eight foot body.

"Is something wrong, Betanu?" she asked in a light tone. "Is Connor okay?"

Forcing his eyes off a smug Halkrath, Betanu turned his hard eyes toward his female. "He's fine," he hissed.

She stiffened at his hardened tone.

"What happened here?"

Her body relaxed at his change of topic. "The _Elder_ and Hulk got into a fight," she answered, glancing nervously at Nihkou'te and Guan who was staring at her from where they were standing. "The Arbitrator came in and stopped it."

Probably explained why Halkrath's face was covered in blood, much to Betanu's satisfaction. The second he turned the corner in the corridors he felt his gut knotted in anger at the sight of Halkrath brushing back _his_ female's hair. But his gut soon burned into jealous rage at the sight of her smiling down at the fallen warrior. His body was practically shaking in anger. Cross knew she couldn't ignore _this_; she couldn't have him going after an already beaten Hulk.

Ignoring the fact her grandfather and Guan was watching, Cross approached Betanu and pressed her body against his. "Betanu, you okay?" she ran her fingers up and down his thick fore-arm.

His body tensed when she laid a hand on his arm. Glancing down at the delicate hand stoking his scarred arm, Betanu felt his body relaxing at her smooth caresses. "'I'm fine, are you harmed anywhere?"

She shook her head. "No, though Hulk can use some medical assistant."

He snapped. "The muscle-head can take care of himself."

Her brows shot upward at his scornful remarked on her guard. To be honest, his choice of words would have made her laughed if he hadn't been so disrespectful of her guard who's only been protecting her. "It seems like someone's trying to pick a fight."

Betanu didn't get a chance to reply, especially with the Arbitrator approaching them. "_Honored Warrior Betanu, you may take the female back to her quarter._" Vor'mekta barely gave the Captain a glance. "_And make sure she doesn't get into trouble_."

Betanu's tusks twitched but nodded and turned to his mate. "We must leave."

Cross was already shaking her head. "But what about Hulk…?"

"The Arbitrator will take care of him," he interrupted her impatiently.

Taking her hand in his, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ was just about to leave the corridor with his female when suddenly a loud roar halted him in his track. Cross was starting to get familiar with that damn roar. Looking over her shoulder she frowned at Nihkou'te and Guan approaching them. Without hesitation, Betanu thrust his female behind him.

Nihkou'te hissed at Betanu. "_You seem to be in a rush, Honored Warrior._"

A low growl rumbled in his throat. "_I merely wished to check for any damages on my female_."

He scoffed. "_No harm came to my blood during my little sparred with her guard_," he threw a distasteful look at the fallen warrior, who was being attended by his brother and the Arbitrator, before returning his cold eyes to Betanu.

From behind Betanu, Cross kept her eyes on her grandfather. Even if she didn't understand a word he was spewing, she can clearly read by his facial expressions he was smug about something. She scowled, he was probably goading about his victory over Halkrath. Indeed, the _Elder_ didn't obtain as much damage as her guard did. Though there was a small amount of dark green blood trickling from the corner of his tusks. Dark green blood, it wasn't the same neon green blood as a full blooded _Yautja_. A small movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and look to see Guan stepping towards Betanu.

Taking his guarded eyes off the _Elder_, Betanu frowned at the seven feet _Yautja_ male known as Guan. "No need to look so hostile, _Honored_ _Warrior_," Guan smirked.

Betanu was taken aback by the younger _Yautja_. "You never mentioned you can speak the _ooman's_ language."

He shrugged a broad shoulder. "You never asked."

A low warning growl rumbled in his throat at the _Blooded's_ disrespectful tone. "Be careful how you speak to me, pup."

The two male continue to glare at each other with hostility until Cross had enough. She's already seen two _Yautja_ fight, she wasn't in the mood for another.

"Please excuse me," she bowed her head towards Nihkou'te and Guan.

Before she can turn a heel and leave the blood chilled in her veins when Guan said. "One hour, your pup will receive his punishment."

Her fists clenched at her side, the Captain threw the _Elder_ a look of hatred before she turned and left the corridors. Her chilled blood soon boiled into rage knowing she had a chance to save her son from this ordeal and instead…

Damn.

Stopping in her track, the Captain leaned against the wall and closed her eyes against the image of Connor being strung up and whipped mercilessly. A sharp pain stabbed at her heart knowing she failed to protect her child.

_But that's just it…Connor isn't a child anymore_, her sub-conscience whispered. He was a teenager, an _Unblood_. As she said it herself, he needed to take responsibility for his action. Even Connor had told her he was willing to go through with it. So why was it so hard to accept it?

"Because…no matter how I see it, he's my baby." She gave her head a little thump against the wall behind her.

"Cross?"

Startled, the Captain whirled around and felt her face flushed with embarrassment to know Betanu witnessing her little episode. Clearing her throat roughly Cross pushed herself from the wall and looked anywhere except at the _Yautja_ male.

"What is it, Betanu?" she asked hoarsely.

A low whine emitted in his throat at the distress on his female's face. "Come, I'll escort you to your quarter."

She was already shaking her head. "No, I…uh…need some time to myself, please," she threw him an apologetic look. "I don't want you following me. Just…stay with Connor until the end," she whispered, but seeing the way his fists clenched told her he wasn't listening. Scowling, she added in a hard tone. "Give me your word you will honor my request."

A displeasure growl rumbled in his chest. Despite his need to comfort his female, Betanu knew her need to be alone and suffer in solitude. He had remembered a time when she demanded he leave her alone when news came to her of her deceased mate. Her face was set in stubborn lines, but behind those glaring eyes of hers he'd seen pain. And all he wanted to do was take her pain away.

"Dammit, give me your word!"

At her impatient words he jerked out of thought. Swallowing down the urge to protest, Betanu bowed his head low. "As you wish. My word is my honor," he added in a harsh growl.

Ignoring the guilt she had for forcing her words on him, the Captain nodded her satisfaction and left.

Through his visors, Betanu watched her leave the corridors in haste. It almost looked as though she was being chase by little _Chestbusters_ nipping at her heels. He watched her leave until she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. It was obvious she was worried about Connor's punishment. He was tempted to follow her and make sure no harm came to her. But her words came back to him and all he wanted to do was please his female. With a defeated growl, Betanu turned and left in the opposite direction.

Unknown to Betanu a pair of mismatched eyes had been watching. Once the _Honored_ _Warrior_ disappeared from the corridors, Guan activated his cloaking device and followed where the female went off to.

...

"What the HELL is that thing!"

Wide and fearful eyes, Sonia watched Kyle place the disgusting wiggling spider-like creature on the table. Luckily for her he had it trapped inside a glass container. She curled her lips in distaste as it wiggles its eight long finger-like legs at her while its tail swung wildly against the glass. When Kyle had offered her a way to prove to the Captain of her ability, she wasn't expecting _this_! The rookie had led her into his apartment and locked the doors before he bought this thing out.

"Seriously, what _is_ that thing?" she glared at Kyle. "And how the hell did you get it?"

"I went to the Black Market just north of here to get this beauty," he explained, his black eyes staring at the creature with awed interest.

Sonia's eyes widen in shock at his words. "You went to the Black Market?" she asked in a harsh whispered. No one's _ever_ been to the Black Market; even the Councilmen have had soldiers searching for the place. The Black Market was a place where criminals sold illegals things, but Sonia had always assumed it was just weapons they sold…not _this_!

"This thing," he said, patting the container with pride. "Is called a _Face_ _Hugger_, it's the second stage in a _Xenomorph's_ life cycle."

"_Xenomorph_?" her brows pulled together in wonder. "You mean that alien life-form with the long head?"

"It's obvious you don't do much reading," Kyle observed with disdained, but his lips curved into a pleased smile. "_Xeno_ are highly prized preys among the _Yautja_."

She scowled at him. "And what are you planning on doing with this one?"

His thin lips curved into a sinister grinned. "Imagine this, Sonia, if we brought one of these down…we'll be recognized as heroes and the General will have no choice but to promote us."

He held up his hand before she can protest. "Listen to what I have to say," he circled around the table and approached her. "Now, I know you don't want to be held back and I know you want to show the Captain you're just as brave and strong as she is. Sonia, this is your chance to prove to others you're worthy of being a Captain yourself!" he grinned slyly at her. "Wouldn't you love to replace Akira Cross of her position as a Captain?"

At his words Sonia felt herself being drawn to him. It was tempting indeed to accept his offer…to show the Captain she wasn't weak! But also…it was dangerous. Sonia's never came across the likes of these creatures, hell; she doesn't even know how one even looked like! And yet…staring at the strange spider-like creature, it wouldn't be so hard to kill it, would it?

"Did you know the Captain herself had fought against these creatures?" Kyle's slick eyes shot to hers and then back to the creature. "I heard she even killed a couple of them!"

Sonia stiffened, her fists clenched at her side.

Kyle grinned slyly at her. "Ah, I even heard she fought against their _Queen_." He sighed and then turned his back on her. "Perhaps I chose the wrong partner to do this with; it's obvious you're afraid…"

"I am not afraid of anything!" she snapped angrily, and then her eyes grew worriedly. "But what about the _Yautja_? Won't they interfere with the plan?"

He scoffed. "They won't interfere, I assure you…"

She frowned. "But…what if someone gets hurt?"

"A little blood spill won't hurt," he replied in a calm voice.

"You don't know that for sure," she argued stubbornly. "I mean…where are you going to release it?"

A bright smile suddenly lit his face. "You don't need to worry about that part, I already got it covered!" with a chuckle he held out his hand towards her. "So, are we doing this together or what?"

She stared at his hand and felt the urge to spit on it. "No one's gonna get hurt, right?"

"Of course not," he lied smoothly.

...

Cross knew she was being followed, she just hoped Betanu would at least keep his distance from her. Pushing the hair from her face, the Captain made her way towards her private training room and entered the code to lock the door behind her. Maybe this will keep him out, she thought finally. Her private training room was located on the lower level of the Colony. The training room was a gift from her father when she turned eighteen. She's been coming here ever since, she even brought Connor down here every now and then when he was still a child. Honestly, she had never felt comfortable training Connor at his young age, but her stubborn son had insisted he wanted to train with her. At the fond memory of her son, Cross brushed back the tears trickling down her cheeks. Sighing heavily, she made her way towards the training mat and lay down on her back.

"Is this how you _ooman_ train?"

At the familiar male voice, Cross gasped and leaped to her feet. She had thought it was Betanu who's been trailing behind her, but instead it was Guan! The young warrior was standing in front of the door with his hands on his narrowed hip. Dressed in his mesh-suit, loin-cloth and armors, the _Blooded_ warrior casually made his way towards the startled female.

"How did you get in here?" she thought she'd locked the door before he could've gotten in!

Sitting himself down in front of her, Cross tensed when he reached up and remove the hoses attached to his mask. "Sit down, I only came here to talk," Guan grinned and patted the empty space in front of him.

She frowned. "I actually wanted to be alone…"

Removing his mask, he stared at her with his silver and blue eyes. Cross couldn't help but stare at those mismatched eyes in wonder. "No one wants to be alone when they're in pain," he explained quietly.

Her frowns deepened. "I'm not in pain."

His tusks lifted into an amused grinned. "Prove me wrong."

Arms crossed over her chest, she sat down in front of him and flashed him a stiffed smile. "See? I'm fine."

Guan didn't say anything, his eyes was too busy taking in the sight of the female in front of him. Her scent was indeed wondrous and intoxicating, but it was another scent that caught his attention. He hadn't realized he had edged closer to the female until he felt a soft hand touch his chest. A low purr rumbled in his chest.

"Getting close there, bud," Cross mused, her eyes twinkling in laughter.

She was surprised she wasn't pushing him away. His scent, she noted, was coming in strong and warm. Oddly, she felt nothing sexually towards the young male. If anything being close to him felt peaceful and familiar. The hand on his chest started moving towards his dreads and just as she predicted his skin was soft as any human's skin.

Guan whimpered in disappointment when the female removed her hand from his chest. "Tell me about yourself, Guan," she suddenly said. "How is it you come to be with my grandfather?"

Head tilted to the side, the young warrior said. "I've been with my _Elder_ since I was a suckling."

Her eyes widened at his words. "A suckling? But I thought the female of your race were supposed to care for you for seven months?"

He grunted. "My mother abandoned me when I was born and _Elder_ Nihkou'te found me in the boiler room of the Clan Ship."

Just like Connor, she thought painfully, he, too, was abandoned by his mother. Leaning back, Cross gave him a look over and found nothing wrong, all except for his mismatched eyes. "Why did you think she left you?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I don't know, but she's no longer a part of my life. _Elder_ Nihkou'te adopted me as his own son and raised me into the _Yautja_ I am today."

Who knew her grandfather had a heart, she thought. She shook her head in wonder. "Your life must've been hard on the Clan Ship."

"To be honest it wasn't so hard," he admitted sheepishly. "Despite my blood, I was known as an _Elder's_ son. I know _Elder_ Nihkou'te can be a _tad_ heartless, but once you get to know him he isn't such a bad guy."

Cross mentally rolled her eyes at him, regardless of what he said about her grandfather she will always view him as a jerk. "I'm actually surprised you're telling me this."

He chirped. "Why is that?"

"Normally people aren't comfortable enough to tell others their past," she grinned at him. "I hardly know you."

He nodded his agreement. "I know what you mean," his eyes stared at her in warmth. "But it feels as though I already know you."

Her stomach tightened at his words. Did Guan felt the same warmth and comfort as she did whenever they were around each other?

Let's test that theory.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he edged closer towards her. "It feels as though I've known you for some time now. You don't feel like a stranger to me."

Cross pulled away, her throat tightening. "How so?"

"I think you know what I mean," he whispered in a raspy growl. "You feel it too."

She stiffened. "Honestly, I feel comfortable and safe around you."

His eyes widened at her words. "What do you suppose it mean?"

She shook her head tiredly. "I don't know."

"I know what it means."

Before Cross can react Guan's muscular arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her against his hard chest. She gasped at the feel of his chest vibrating against hers.

"_I_ was meant to be your mate," he purred as he rubbed his crown-like forehead against her hair. "Not Betanu."

Gasping in panic, Cross pushed against his chest. "Wait, I don't think…"

"You will not fight me in this," he growled huskily. "You and I both know we're meant to be."

The sudden warmth and comfort was instantly gone and replaced with fear. "Guan, no, that's not…"

The arms holding her tightened. "Betanu will not have you."

Her body tensed at an odd scent invading her nostrils and knew it was Guan's mating musk. She held her breath and waited to see if her body would react as it did whenever Betanu's released his mating musk on her. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect on her. A warning bell buzzed in the back of her head and her body instantly rejected the scent and touch of the male. All she wanted to do was get away from him and fast! With a strength that surprised both Guan and Cross, the Captain was able to tear herself away from his arms and move to a safer distance. Growling his displeasure the younger warrior was suddenly up and moving towards her.

"I don't feel that way towards you," she held up her hand to stop him from approaching her while her other hand lay on her Bersa attached to her hip.

His body tensed at her words, his tusks curling in anger. "Lies," he hissed.

The Captain scowled. "It's no lie, my feelings for you don't involve anything romantic _or_ sexual. Actually, it's more of a friendship kind of feeling."

Guan shook his head in denial, his heavy dreadlocks swinging with the furious motion. How dare she stand there and lie to him! His body tightened with the need to dominate the female and show her who's in charge. But he wasn't on the Clan Ship and _ooman_ females worked definitely when it came to mating. Pushing down his make urges to mate; the _Blooded_ Warrior took in calming breath.

Cross cursed at his stubbornness. "Dammit, get it through your thick head!" she shouted in frustration. "I'm already mated with Betanu."

He scoffed. "You carry his scent, yes, but not his mark."

"Regardless we're already mated in _my_ eyes," she bit out. "Beside, Betanu will not give me up without a fight. So I suggest you forget this business of trying to obtain me as a mate because I'm not letting Betanu go any time soon."

His body stiffened in anger at her words. "Are you telling me you're in love with the _Honored_ _Warrior_?"

This time it was Cross's turn to stiffen. "Love doesn't have anything to do with it," she snapped.

Suddenly the anger melted from his eyes as his tusks lifted into a grinned. If her heart remains untouched then it meant he had a chance. _Oomans_, when it came to claiming a mate, it involved feelings and Guan was glad she wasn't in love with the _Honored_ _Warrior_. Despite his need to question her on this, Guan chose to put the information away for later uses. "I apologize for coming on to you, Akira," Guan bowed his head low. "I meant no disrespect."

She frowned, no male, human or _Yautja_, like taking rejection lightly. Cautiously, she asked. "So…you're not angry?"

He chuckled. "None at all, embarrassed, yes, but not angry."

A disbelief look flashed in her eyes. "Okay…?"

"I didn't mean to push myself on you," he apologized again. "But, if you're still willing, perhaps you can accept my offer of friendship?"

She arched a brow. "Just friendship, huh?"

He nodded.

"I will hold you to your word," she said and held out her hand.

Guan accepted the offer without hesitation. But instead of letting go the _Blooded_ Warrior pulled her against him. She opened her mouth to demand he let her go, but Guan was already clicking those tusks of his. "Come, there's something I want to show you."

Her eyes must have given something away because he was already holding up his hand in a sign of surrender. "I promise," his brows pulled together as though he was searching for the right words. "No…monkey business as you _ooman_ would say."

The Captain didn't know where the young warrior was leading her; all she knew was they were on the other side of the Colony that solely belong to the _Yautja_ Clan. Cross stood behind Guan as he punched in a code to a door. After a second the doors open, revealing to her a dark room. Guan stood to the side and waited.

She shot him a questioningly frowned.

"It's _ooman's_ custom for female to walk in first," Guan said smoothly.

For a long moment, she was silent. The Captain didn't even bother to hide the suspicion in her eyes. Giving him a warning glare she walked in with him close behind her. Her body tensed when he shut the door and switched the light on. Looking around the room it was then she realized there was a two-way mirror in front of her. On the other side there was an emptied lightly dimmed room.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Her body tensed at the feel of his warm body moving behind her. "I thought you wanted to watch your son's lashing?" he said. "He won't be able to see you."

At his words she whirled around and gave him a dark scowl. "I'm leaving."

Unfortunately Guan was already blocking her path. "Wait, I only thought…"

Whatever Guan was going to say was interrupted when Cross heard the doors opening on the other side of the two-way mirror. Guan was suddenly forgotten as she watched her son being led into the room by chains. Instantly her heart tightens at the thought of him being treated like a criminal! He was stripped of his armors and weapons; all he had on was his loin-cloth. Her pain soon turned to rage as she watched helplessly the Arbitrator strapped Connor's wrists and suspended them in the air. She was somewhat relieved the Arbitrator had her son facing the mirror. Not once did he protested or complain. No, her son stood with his back straightens and his head held high. Pride lifted her heart knowing he wasn't afraid to take his punishment. Unfortunately Cross's eyes fell to the chain whip attached to the Arbitrator's waist and felt a dreadful chill go down her spine. It almost made the leather whip seemed pale in comparison. Cross hadn't realized she was standing in front of the two-way mirror until Guan appeared beside her. Ignoring the presence of the other male, the Captain kept her eyes on Connor's fearless face. It wasn't until the Arbitrator stood in front of her son and clicked those tusks of his did she finally turned to the Blooded Warrior.

"What is he saying?" she demanded.

His mismatched eyes stared down at her before turning his attention to the scene in front of him.

"You wish me to translate?" he asked in a bored tone.

Cross's brows pulled together in a fierce scowl. "Yes!"

His tusks twitched into a bitter smile. "And what do I get in return if i do?"

Her jaw clenched. "Friends usually don't make demands on other friends for a favorite."

"I am not like your other friends, Akira," said an arrogant Guan. "If you wish me to translate you must offer me something in return."

Her eyes glared at him suspiciously. "And just what do you have in mind, Guan?"

His silver and blue eyes instantly sparkled with interest as he turned to her. "You know...your pup may not survive his whipping."

The blood drained from her face, but she made sure to hold on to her anger and not let her fear rule her. "Connor is strong; he won't die under some damn whip!"

Guan's blood surged through his veins at the scent of the female's anger. How easily it would be to strip her of her clothing and mate with her now. Females always loved it when they mated in anger; it makes the orgasms that much better. _Yautja_ females, anyway, but for _ooman_ females...he wasn't too sure. Pushing aside his raging lust, Guan concentrated on his goal.

"Dinner with me tomorrow and perhaps a little stroll around the Colony," he suggested. "Your guards and your mate must leave us alone throughout the night."

Cross stiffened at his demands but didn't think much of it. Dinner and a little walk didn't sound too bad, she supposed.

She held out her hand. "Deal."

Hiding his smile, Guan took her hand in a firm grip. "As to their words Arbitrator Vor'mekta is telling the _Unblood_ not to let his fear control him during his punishment." Guan translated and then returns his eyes to the two-way mirror. "Fear will only intensify the pain. And when this is over you will bear your new scars with pride."

Cross listened to his words, but kept her eyes on Connor. At each word the Arbitrator spoke her son gave a nod of acknowledgement. It was an odd thing to see the Arbitrator coach her son before his punishment.

"And remember...do not show any weakness."

Cross heart sank as the Arbitrator took his distance behind her son and uncoiled the whip from his waist belt. It must've been the signal because the doors open and in walked _Elder_ Nihkou'te and his Clan and just behind them was Betanu. Once everyone settled her grandfather gave a small nod toward the Arbitrator and without hesitation he flung back his whip and cracked it against Connor's back. His body jerked at the sharp pain and Cross watched in horror as the whip flung back and struck her son once more.

She must have uttered a small whimper because she felt Guan's warm hands rubbing her shoulders in comfort. Her body flinched as the Arbitrator continued to whip her son mercilessly. Even with him facing her she knew his once pale back was now covered in neon green blood, but never once did he cry out in pain. Since his head was hung low, his black dreadlocks curtain his face. Even if he wasn't crying out she knew he was in extreme pain. His neon green blood was now dripping down his back and to the floor. And Cross couldn't prevent the tears from running down her face. Her heart was breaking just like the skin to Connor's back was giving away under the vicious whipping of the Arbitrator.

A sobs escaped her throat and suddenly she felt two pair of strong arms held her from behind. She gave a startled gasps when she felt a warm breath in her ear.

"It's almost over," Guan whispered in her ear.

Cross wasn't paying attention to his words; her tearful eyes were fixed on her son. Almost as if he was sensing her gaze, Connor lifted his head up and stared at her with those pain-filled eyes. Cross's heart lodged in her throat at the sight of him. Another whip landed on his tore bloodied back and Connor couldn't withhold a hiss of pain.

Unable to watch her son suffer any longer, Cross turned away with her hands angrily wiping her tears away. Blindly she made it to the door and wrenched it open. Guan watched the female leave and followed her without hesitation.

"Your son will only suffer a few scars," Guan said walking beside her.

She glared at him. "Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

Guan wasn't going to back down from her anger. "It's not easy to see your child in pain, is it?"

Stopping in her track she turned to the maddening _Yautja_ male. "It's obvious you don't know when to shut up?"

"I've been told that," he gave a careless shrugged.

Her scowl darkens and so did her mood. "You know nothing," she snarled and turned to leave.

"Your son suffers only scarring and perhaps a week of healing," Guan called behind her in a scornful voice. "He still lives and breathes unlike my son."

Cross nearly stumbled on her own foot, but quickly recovers. Whirling around, she lowered her eyes in shame and guilt at the pain in his eyes. "I…uh…"

Silently, Guan cursed himself for his hotheaded stupidity. He hadn't meant to let the female know of his decreased son. But just staring into those glowing eyes of hers he felt as though he can tell her anything.

"Your son still lives, you can see him another day…be thankful for that," he growl painfully.

Cross's throat tightened at his words. "Guan…"

"I'll see you tomorrow night," he muttered before leaving.

He was gone before Cross can finish her sentence. Guilt prickled in the back of her head at her careless words. To lose a child, how can one survive after that? Had it been Connor she would have gone into a deep state of depression. Not a day would've gone by without his images filling her head. Running a hand through her hair, Cross knew what she had to do and that was to apologize to Guan.

After his pup's punishment the Arbitrator unchained him and released him into the _Honored_ _Warrior's_ care. His son had refused anyone's help as he walked his way towards the medic quarter. But the second those doors closed behind them, Connor instantly fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Luckily Lar'ja had noticed the _Unblood's_ weakness and rushed to help him. Now with Connor lying face down on the medic bed, Betanu stood by and watched Lar'ja tend to Connor's wounds. His son's back was in a marred of thin sliced wounds. His pale skin now covered in blood. Betanu was somewhat thankful Cross wasn't here to witness this. He wasn't too sure what she would've done if she'd seen the state Connor was in now. Betanu was proud of his son and his display of withstanding pain. He may have uttered a whimper or two while receiving his lashing, but never once did he beg for mercy. His son was on his way to becoming a fine _Youngblood_. During the process of cleaning his blood Connor had fallen unconscious.

"_Your pup will heal just fine_," Lar'ja informed him while wiping the blood from Connor's back. "_Vor'mekta knew how much pressure he was putting into the whip_."

Betanu grunted. "_I must return to my female soon, will you take care of Connor for me_?"

Lar'ja chirped. "_No need, my brother already left the medic quarter to watch over her_."

He scowled; it probably explained why Lar'ja had been in the medic quarter in the first place. The image of his female smiling down at the warrior as he brushed back her hair still burned in his head. Betanu didn't like it one damn bit. He always had a sneaky suspicious Halkrath desired his female, he just wasn't really sure. Beside the _Honored_ _Warrior_ was bound by his words to only guard Cross and nothing more. Betanu had assumed Halkrath would honor his words…maybe he was wrong.

Unknown to Betanu, Lar'ja was observing him through the visors of his masks. It didn't take a mind reader to know why the _Honored_ _Warrior_'s fists were clenching. "_My brother will not dishonor his words, Betanu_," he assured the jealous male.

Betanu's tusks twitched with irritation. "_So you know?"_

Lar'ja stiffened. "_What better way of protecting your female?"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Betanu demanded angrily.

Without taking his eyes off his tasks, Lar'ja continues to explain. "_The best way to protect the one you love is knowing she's under the care of someone who loves her too."_

Betanu took a threatening step towards him. "_Are you saying your brother is…_?"

He was already shaking his head. "_No, he's not, but he cares for her_," Lar'ja admitted. _"And he knows she cares for you_."

_Not enough to be mated with me_, he thought bitterly. "_I must go_."

Lar'ja bowed his head towards the warrior and watched him leave the medic quarter. Perhaps he will stay here longer in case one of them came back in a need of medic assistant.

...

**A/N: Please Review!**


	25. Pieces of a Puzzle

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come =)**

...**  
**

Connor awoke in a world of pain, his back felt like it was on fire and someone decided to dump a bag of salt on it. He'd been in pain before while training on the Clan Ship, but _never_ had he felt anything like this! Shaking his head clear of the pain, Connor lifted his head up and hissed at the stinging burn on his back. To be honest Connor was surprised he hadn't passed out during his whipping. Odd as it may sound; it felt as though his mother was in the room with them. Feeling her presence in the room had helped him take his mind off the pain. puzzle

"Don't move."

Hearing the stern commanding voice of the _Honored_ _Warrior_, Connor grunted but laid his head down on the bed. "How long have I've been out?" he grumbled.

"No more than an hour," Lar'ja carefully observed the stitching on the _Unblood's_ back. "You're not to leave this bed unless I say so, you hear me?"

Connor painfully nodded his head. "Was my mother here?"

"She's attending to some business." He answered gruffly. "Do you wish to see her?"

He was already shaking his head. Connor _never_ wants his mother to see him in such a low state. When he first returned to Earth all he wanted to do was show her how matured he's grown into. But _this_ wasn't it…he didn't want her to see him beaten and humiliated. Whatever she was doing, he hopes it will keep her busy until he was fully healed.

...

"Sectors three and five are cleared, Captain."

Cross nodded at her Lieutenant's report. "Good. Keep the Squads and their teams on their posts until their shifts are over."

Percy nodded and gave the order through his radio.

Holding back a yawn the Captain sipped her coffee while staring at the computer screen in front of her. Four hours into being inside the Colony Headquarter, Cross was starting to feel the weariness coming over her. And yet her mind kept thinking of Betanu. After the whole incident with Guan the Captain had wanted to take a nap before starting her shifts. But unfortunately Betanu had entered her apartment when she was getting ready to settle into bed. Cross always hated confrontation, even with Constantine, she found ways to avoid it. Looking at the eight foot _Yautja_ scowling at her she knew she was in for a long night. Even now she couldn't get the argument out of her head.

(_Flash Back_)

_Cross held up a hand before he can open those tusks of his. "Before you start let me just say I have a shift starting in three hours and I really need some sleep." She eyed him weary as she pressed her back against her pillows._

_Betanu crossed his arms over his wide chest and grunted. "Let's make this fast than."_

_She bit back a groan of despair. "I was only checking on his wounds, Betanu, I wasn't doing anything else."_

"_You're not supposed to touch other males while mated, Cross," he growled, giving her a disapproving look. "And you did it in front of the Elder."_

_She frowned. "So…touching other males is bad…?"_

"_It means you're giving them leaves to court you," he snapped impatiently. "And Elder Nihkou'te will see that as an opening."_

_Hearing his words made the blood drained from her face. She hadn't thought her action had done any harm. But she had to remember Yautja culture was completely different from humans. Though there were some similarities. But in order to convinced her grandfather she was mated she had to act like it! And yet the question still remains…why was it so important she be mated? Just what was her grandfather planning?_

_Sighing she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"_

_Her shoulders tensed when she felt his large hand cup her shoulder. "There's no need to apologize, I realized now I forgot to mention it."_

_Looking at him she patted to the empty space beside her. "Well since you're here why not educate me?"_

_Growling his approval Betanu lowered his large frame on the bed and winced when he heard it creak underneath him. Almost instantly an odd scent invaded his scent and a low growl rumbled in his chest. It was another male's scent and it was coming from his female._

"_Who have you been with?" he snarled, his tusks twitching in anger._

_Cross's eyes widen at his sudden accusation. "Huh?"_

"_You carry a male's mating musk on you, female!"_

_She gasped. Damn, how could have she forgotten to shower? Though she had told herself she was going to shower. But the second she walked into her apartment her mind had been filled with the images of her son. _

_"Betanu, there's no need to be jealous."_

_The eight foot Yautja scoffed. "You've been alone with that Blooded Warrior," he accused, his mind searching for the name. "Guan, is it?"_

_"He followed me," she gave a careless shrugged. "I thought it was you at the time. I admit I had a lot on my mind and I was careless."_

_A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Next time I see the pup he will be looking up at me on the flat of his back."_

_She frowned at him. "I will have no violence in this Colony!" she warned him. "I will not have the peace disturb over jealousy."_

_If that indeed had been Guan's mating musk…why did her body rejected it? Had it been Betanu she would've been all over him. What was so different from the two? She wondered._

_Sensing the growing anger in her mate, Cross laid a hand on his stomach. "Stop it, nothing happened," she insisted in a stern voice._

_Cross didn't move or flinched when Betanu lowered his head and sniffed along her hair and down her neck. With him doing that and his hands running up and down her back felt rather pleasant. She gasps in pleasure when she felt his hot wet tongue bathing over the beating pulse of her neck. Her body swoon as his body vibrated with his purrs. And before she can guess what he had in mind, the Yautja male lifted her and pulled her against his hard muscular chest. She reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_She eyed him wearily. "You better not be doing this just to show dominance," she grinned at his flustered face._

_His tusks lifted into a bashful grinned. "Trust me, if I wanted to show dominance, your pants would be gone and I would be buried deep inside you already. And you would be on all four." He added huskily._

_Curious to see if her body would reject Betanu's mating musk like it did Guan's, she asked. "Release your mating musk."_

_He stiffened. "I don't think it's a good idea."_

"_Just a little then," she assisted stubbornly. She had to test her theory. "Please?"_

_Betanu couldn't stop the low growl escaping from him when she pressed her body against his. Her blunt nails ran playfully over his chest and before he could stop it his body released his musk against his will. Almost instantly Cross's senses became overwhelmed by his scent and her body reacted. Already she can feel herself becoming wet and aching with painful need. Biting back a moan, Cross turned her head away with her hand pressed against her nose._

"_Okay…stop it," she ordered huskily._

_Grabbing the blanket, Betanu wrapped it around his female's head before rolling her off his body. Cross's didn't complain about the blanket and merely wrapped it tighter around her in hopes of blocking off his scent. Growling his frustration, he grabbed for his mask and attaches it on. _

"_Satisfied?" Betanu clicked as his body shifted uncomfortably._

_Once the scent no longer lingered in the air, Cross toss the blanket off her and flashed him a sheepish grinned. "At the moment…yes."_

_Purring Betanu reaches out and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Do you truly wish to be satisfied?"_

_Her body tightened excitedly at his words. "That sounds tempting," she licked her dry lips._

_Betanu's eyes followed her innocent movement and felt his body tightened. "Indeed, but unfortunately for you, you must be my mate."_

_At the reminder, her body sobered. "Oh, how could I forget?" she muttered bitterly._

_"Just say the words and I'm yours," he growled into her ear. _

_Shaking her head clear of lustful thoughts, the Captain regretfully scoots away from the tempting male. "You and I both know the answer to that."_

_He grunted. "I don't understand your stubbornness."_

_You wouldn't be the first, she thought. _

(_Flash Back End_)

The Captain snapped out of thought when she heard her name being called. Looking up she sees her Lieutenant giving her a concern look. "I'm sorry, what did you asked me, Lieutenant?"

Spinning his chair around, Percy asked, "And how are our guests doing tonight?"

She grunted she didn't need to ask who he was referring to. "Fine, they're probably training right now."

Glancing at his watch, Percy's eyes widened at the time. "It's four-thirty in the morning, Captain."

"I know," was her only answered.

Odd though, her body had accepted Betanu's mating musk and not Guan's…what could that reason be?

"Everything seems quiet tonight, Captain," Percy remarked as he returned his attention to his screen.

Cross scoffed. "A calm before the storm, Lieutenant, as they say."

No sooner did those words leave her mouth when her computer alarm system went off. Going to the screen the Captain frowned at the intruder making his way towards the unguarded side of the _Yautja_ Colony. She instantly recognized the face as he went by the security camera. How he was able to get passed her soldiers was beyond her.

"Want me to handle this, Captain?" Percy asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

Cross shook her head with a faint grinned as her eyes stayed on the screen. "No, I got this one. Keep watch for me here."

Percy watched his Captain leave the Headquarter with his own amused smile. "Take it easy on him!" he called behind her. His only answer was a wave of her hand as the elevator doors closed behind her.

...

Adjusting the light setting on his night visors goggles, Tosh continue to crawl his way into the dirty and smelly air-vent. He was only half a mile away from achieving his goal! And with his handy digital camera in his pocket he was finally going to take a picture of a live _Yautja_! He's been at this ever since they first arrived, but every chance he got he was _always_ caught and brought back to his mother. Despite his punishment Tosh knew he was never going to stop until he sees a living, breathing alien!

"Is this, _what_, your tenth attempt, Tosh?" an amused voice called below him.

The blood in his veins froze and so did his body. He recognized that voice! He had been so careful when he by-passed security! How the hell was she able to find him!

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he whispered. "Twelfth, actually…" he admitted guiltily.

Staring at the air-vent above her, Cross didn't bother to hide her smile. "So, are you coming down or am' I going to have to shoot you down?"

He frowned. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Just try me, I've been in a bad mood lately and need to take my anger out on someone," she warned and yet she still wore an amused look. "Do you want me to start counting or start shooting?"

It was obvious he took her threat serious when suddenly he kicked the air-vent door open and jumped down. Cross was quick and caught the kid before lowering him down. Tosh took a step back and tugged off his goggles before grinning at her sheepishly. The Captain stared down at the kid and couldn't help but think of Connor. In a way, Tosh reminded her of her son. Tosh was an adorable twelve years old with dark brown hair cut close to his ears. And his cheeks were covered in light freckles. His eyes flashed blue in the light as he stared innocently at her. And though he was giving her a big smile the front of his tooth was missing. The kid stood beneath her at four-eleven and yet she never viewed him as a child, but as a rather intelligent adult.

Rubbing a hand over her tired face, she sighed. "Don't you know what time it is?" she scolded. "You should be in bed."

The boy grimaced at her tone of voice. "C'mon, Captain, I get enough of that from my mom."

_Obvious not enough_, she thought tiredly. "Don't you know what you did was dangerous?"

He shrugged those thin shoulders of his. "I was in no danger, I had the situation under control," he assured her arrogantly. "You have no idea how long it took me to get the blue-prints to this building. And to top it off, it took me hours to figure out your Squad Leaders routines before I could sneak into the vents. Though I did forget you applied tiny cameras into the vents…" he grinned at her sheepishly.

"Man, I can't wait for you to grow up and join my recruit." Cross mused. "You will make one hell of a Squad Leader."

Tosh beamed a prideful smile at her. "You think so?"

She nodded. "I know so."

Suddenly his smile fluttered into a grimed look. "My mom doesn't want me to join the Army. In fact, she wants me to be a teacher!" he shuddered in disgust.

She frowned. "There's nothing wrong with being a teacher, kid."

"I know, but I don't want to be a teacher," he protested. "I want to be a soldier, I want to fight and kill things!"

Without hesitation the Captain gently, but firmly, smacks the kid in the back of his head. "Being a soldier isn't about killing," she scolded. "It's about protecting others and doing your duty for your Colony."

Tosh rubbed his sore head with a look of bewilderment. "That's not how it is in the games."

She scoffed. "C'mon, Tosh, you know better than that."

He grunted. "Blah! Anyways, is there any chance I can get a picture of an alien? I promise my friends I'll get one."

"You know the rule," she sighed tiredly. "Let me take you back to your mom."

The Captain grabbed Tosh by the hand and begins walking down the corridors while he continues to protests. Closing her ears to the kid's complaining, the Captain was just about to reach the doors connected to the Civilian's Colony when Tosh asked in a serious voice. "Would you really have shot me if I didn't come down?"

Stopping in front of the doors, she looks down at the kid who wore a painful expression. Sighing she lay her free hand on top of his head. "You never hurt those who are innocents, Tosh," she grinned at him and ruffled his hair playfully. "Remember, if you are to become a soldier your duty is protect the ones who needs protecting."

He grinned at her and nodded. "Gotcha!"

Cross was entering the codes to open the doors when she felt a very familiar presence behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she couldn't help but grinned at the eight foot two _Yautja_ staring down at her. Hearing a low raspy growl from behind, Tosh turned around and felt his jaw drop opened at the sight of a monstrous creature standing there! This thing was a giant with its body covered in some kind of net suit. His massive body was covered in heavy armor parts. But what caught the child's attention was the blank mask it wore while staring down at him with its head cocked to the side. It even had some sort of black inky dreadlocks growing from the side of its head.

This was what he'd been waiting for…this was his chance to take out his camera and take a picture of the alien! And yet… everything inside him seemed to be frozen.

"Hulk," Cross acknowledged the warrior with a nod of her head.

Taking his eyes off the _ooman_ child, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ gave an inhuman growl towards the female before returning his eyes toward the pup.

Cross watched with guarded eyes as Hulk removes the hoses attached to the side of his mask. Beside her Tosh tiny hand blindly reached up and grabs the Captain's hand. Startled, her eyes stared down the top of the boy's brown hair and realized he was shaking. She didn't need to look at his face to know he was scared out of his wits! Afraid the boy might piss in his pants, Cross shot Hulk a warning look. It was obvious what her guard was trying to do and she didn't want him to do it to this child!

Halkrath ignored the female's scowl and pulled off his mask. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ recognized this child as one of the trouble-makers who tried to venture here. He had watched many time the female or another one of the _ooman_ soldiers take this child back through these doors. Halkrath always thought the _oomans_ were too easy on this hardheaded pup, what this child needed was discipline. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and Halkrath was going to see to it that this pup learn his lesson. Crouching down to the pup's level, Halkrath's piercing gold eyes stared into the eyes of the frightened _ooman_. His tusks spread wide to display his razors sharp fangs. Seeing this, Tosh eyes widen in fear and his gripped on the Captain's hand tightens. Growling low in his throat, Halkrath arched his back and flare his deadly tusks in a monstrous roar. The very sound shook the boy who in returned let out a frightened shrills before letting go of the Captain's hand and bolting through the doors for safety.

With her ears still ringing from the animalistic roar of her guard, the Captain watched with hard eyes as the boy disappears through the corridors of the Civilian Colony. Muttering a curse she punched in the codes and watched the doors close and lock. Behind her she can hear the deep chuckles of Hulk.

"You know you didn't have to scare him like that," she looked over her shoulder at him with a scowl of displeasure.

Attaching his mask back on, the warrior merely shrugged that broad shoulder of his. "He will learn…no more coming back."

She couldn't argue with him on that. The result of his warning probably had a strong effect on Tosh; he will now learn not to come back. Not unless he wants another warning from Hulk.

"You too soft," he continued to say with those clicking tusks of his. "Must be stronger… _harsher_."

"He's only a child." She protested.

Again he shrugged. "No difference. My sons, strong…fearless!" he tapped his fist to his chest-plate with pride. "No weakling, they know their places."

She arched a brow at his words, his English was definitely starting to approve.

With his eyes still on her, the _Yautja_ male lifted a claw hand towards her face and curled his fingers into his palm. The Captain scowled confusedly at his action and shot a questioningly look at him. Huffing out a growl, Halkrath tapped a knuckle on her forehead.

"Be strong, no weak," he hissed.

Brushing his hand aside the Captain walked around the warrior and continued her way down the emptied corridor. "I'll keep your words in mind."

...

So…his little bloodline has captured the attention of not only one _Yautja_ warrior…but two, _Honored_ _Warrior_ Betanu of the _Guan-thwei Clan_ and _Honored_ _Warrior_ Halkrath of the _R'ka Luar-ke Clan_, two dominating warriors who were on their way to becoming _Elders_ themselves among the Clans.

Nihkou'te had not been expecting that, not at all. When he first came to this planet he had expected his son's pup to remain mateless. Giving the very protective nature of his son, Nihkou'te was surprised to find her mated to a _Yautja_ male.

A load of bull if you asked him, the _Elder_ thought bitterly.

Despite her protest Nihkou'te knew for a _fact_ they weren't mated! Though she carried the warrior's scent, but leaving her unmark left an open invitation for others to seek her out. If anything he knew the whole mated thing was fabricated. Every time he questioned the female, though she wore a calm expression, he can hear the fast beating of her heart.

That lying, deceitful, _ooman_ filth…she was no better than her pathetic Sire.

"_You summoned me, Elder_?"

Hearing the Arbitrator's voice, Nihkou'te tore his eyes from the window and turn to see the enforcer entering his chamber with Guan beside him. Giving a curt nod towards his second the younger male bowed his head before leaving the room and closing the doors.

"_Would you like a drink, Arbitrator?_" the _Elder_ indicated to a black bottle on top of his desk.

"_Not while I'm on duty,"_ Vor'mekta declined. _"With respect we must make this meeting fast_."

Nihkou'te arched a brow at his words. "_Oh? And where are we eager to go?"_

Vor'mekta stiffened at the acid tone in the _Elder's_ voice, even after all these years Nihkou'te's voice still had its way of getting under his skin. "_I must resume my duty and keep an eye on the misfits_."

"_Not after you answer my questions, will I let you go_," he growled.

Holding back a growl of his own, the Arbitrator bowed his head in submission. "_As you wish…_"

"_Why haven't you informed me the female was already mated_?"

"_I never thought R'ka would ever allow his pup to mate with a Yautja_," Vor'mekta admitted, his eyes staring the floor.

The _Elder_ grunted, his fists clenching at his sides. "_I thought you rid her of her last mate_."

Being reminded of such a lowly act brought the warrior's head to lower in shame. His sole mission two years ago was to keep a close eye on the female, and keep his distance. He even made sure to cover his scent from the Hybrid. During her mission through the Hive of hard meats the _Elder_ had ordered him to rid the female of her current mate.

He did.

Though he should've known she would catch the eye of a certain warrior she saved that fateful day.

"_Why is it so important to have her mateless, Elder_?" Vor'mekta had asked this question many times to his _Elder_ and never once has he given him an answer. Hopefully today he will finally get it.

"_You need not worry yourself with that_," Nihkou'te bit out.

The Arbitrator grunted. "_I did that mission because I owed you a debt, Elder_," he pointed out. "_But I will not rid her of her current mate._"

"_They're not mated_," Nihkou'te snapped. "_But what I have in mind does not involve deaths, in fact; you will obey me in this_."

Vor'mekta knew he should leave, but seeing the dark gleam in the _Elder's_ eyes held him in place. It was a look he knew only too well.

...

Above on the railing, Lieutenant Percy and a small group of his men, along with Squad Leader Lucian and Squad Leader Jason watched below as the _Yautja_ sparred with one another. Brutal creatures were the first thing to come to the Lieutenant's thoughts as one a _Yautja_ male viciously kicked his fallen opponent in the stomach. All around the others growled their approvals. The winner raised his arms up and boasted in his victory. Two others came and dragged the loser off the sparring mat and another one replaced him. So, the Captain hadn't been lying when she said all these creatures did was train. He had been skeptical at first and wanted to see if this was true. So him and a few of his men entered the _Yautja_ Colony but kept their distance by staying on top of this walking rail and observed them from above. He was sure the _Yautja_ knew of their presence but chose to ignore them and continued on with their training.

"Twenty says the big guy gonna win," one of his soldier held up the bill. "Who's in?"

Percy scoffed. "The big one's been winning ever since we got here."

The others nodded their agreement.

"You think they're gonna keep to the peace after the signing?" the one holding his bill asked after stuffing his money back into his pocket.

The Lieutenant shrugged. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see, aren't we?"

"You think it's true?" one of the soldier suddenly said. "Rumors said the General and Captain are tied to those barbaric creatures."

Lucian snorted. "The General and Captain have no ties to those things."

"Not true, remember the Captain did raise a _Yautja_ child in secrets," Jason pointed out. "But as in blood ties…I highly doubt it."

"Are you kidding me?" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "Have you not _seen_ the General? The man is like seven feet tall in _monster_ height and weigh as much as one of those things down there! If you have been to one of his matches then you would've seen him carelessly throwing a man over his shoulder like a ragged doll!"

Lucian scowled. "The General's had _always_ been a strong man, but that does not mean he's related to the _Yautja_."

Seeing the fierce forbidding scowl of the Squad Leader the soldier backs off.

A loud roar brought the soldiers' attention back to the fight below. The victor had already thrown his opponent off the sparring mat and into another _Yautja_. The group of humans flinched as the weaker _Yautja_ rushed at the bigger warrior and was instantly slammed down by a heavy arm of his opponent.

"He just doesn't know when to stay down, does he?" Lucian remarked with admiration.

Percy, on the other hand, flinched in sympathy at the weaker _Yautja_. He'd remembered a time when he fought against the former Lieutenant in a battle against becoming the Captain's second. Damien Constantine had put him through hell before the smaller man finally admitted defeat. But to show he wasn't weak Percy struggled to his feet and wobbled his way to the medic quarter where he was tended by the beautiful nurse, Kelly Rose.

Just than the match was interrupted when the doors opened and Percy peered down the railing and frown when he recognized the new comer. It was the same one he's always seen hanging around his Captain…well the _Yautja_ was one of the two anyway…he just didn't know which!

"What's going on?" Jason muttered, his eyes black eyes staring with interest at the _Yautja_ walking in.

...

Halkrath walked in the training room and ignored the grunts and growls of the others as he made his way towards the _Elder_. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ was puzzled as to why he was being summoned by _Elder_ Nihkou'te. He had been in the company of his brother when a _Youngblood_ approached him with the abrupt message. Halkrath hesitate to comply with the message, but his brother had warned him if he ignored the summoning he'd be punished. And now here he was…entering a room full of hostile _Yautja_ males glaring at him. And there stood the _Elder_, staring at him with those _ooman_ eyes of his.

As he approached the _Honored_ _Warrior_ bowed his head in respect. Halkrath may not like Nihkou'te but he will respect the _Elder_ because of his status. Even after their fight in the corridors the _Honored_ _Warrior_ admitted with some grudge the _Elder_ packed one hell of a punch.

"_Halkrath_," the _Elder_ greeted with a nod, his cold eyes raking him up and down. "_How are your wounds_?"

Halkrath scowled, his bruised tusks were already healing. "_You summoned me, Elder Nihkou'te_?" he asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Yes…there's something I wish to discuss with you," Nihkou'te said and motioned for the _Honored_ _Warrior_ to follow him to the far side of the training room.

Nihkou'te wasn't stupid, to simply put it, he knew this warrior desired his bloodline. After their little fight the _Elder_ watched in curiosity as the female crouched down beside the injured male. It was a rare thing to witness affection from a _Yautja_ warrior and to see Halkrath brushed the female's hair back so tenderly was…rather interesting. But it became even more interesting when her '_mate'_ showed up and the tension in the hall grew thicker. Two jealous _Yautja_ warriors fighting over one _ooman_ female, perhaps the _Elder_ can use this to his advantage.

"_How long, Halkrath, have you lusted after the female_?"

At his blunt words Halkrath stiffened. "_What do you mean, Elder?"_

The _Elder's_ maimed tusks lifted into a smirking grinned. "_Do you think me blind, Halkrath?_"

Halkrath scoffed.

"_That was a dangerous thing, to show affection in front of your enemy."_

"_Are you my enemy, Elder_?" the _Honored_ _Warrior_ growled threateningly.

With a deep chuckle, Nihkou'te turned his attention to the sparring _Yautja_, but kept his words directed at the growling Halkrath. "_Oomans are delicate creatures and need to be handled with care. Especially when you mate with them, they can easily break if you lose control of yourself. But it's worth it with the scent they release when they peak."_ During this time the _Elder's_ voice has gone low and husky at his memory. "_She is small, yes, but when you have your pride buried deep inside her it feels as though she has a vice like grip on you. It pulls you in deeper and deeper the more you try to pull out…"_

Halkrath was having trouble keeping the images out of his head. But he wasn't picturing the _Elder_ and his mate, no, he was picturing himself on top of Cross with his body buried deep inside her. He can already feel how tight and hot she will be. Curling his tusks in discomfort, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ forced himself to think of anything else, as long as it wasn't seeing a naked Cross lying on top a bed before him. Since that night it made him realized he how much he wanted the fiery little female. The only problem was she was mated to another…although she really wasn't. It was just a scheme to keep _Elder_ Nihkou'te and the others off her. She didn't belong to Betanu…

"_We are to do our duty and protect the female; she is not yours to take…"_

Halkrath's fists clenched at the words of his brother echoing in his head.

"_Please brother, I beg you, leave the female alone."_

He scowled, he had given his brother his word he wouldn't demand his attention on her. And a warrior always honored his words.

No matter how much he regretted it.

"_Do you not want the female for yourself, Halkrath?_" the _Elder_ tempted slyly. "_She does not carry Betanu's mark…_"

With a growl Halkrath shook his head of the temptation. "_I gave my word to Elder Bakuub to watch over his bloodline_." He opened his eyes and glared at the frowning _Elder_. "_There is nothing you can say to make me break my word," _giving the _Elder_ a look of disgust the _Honored_ _Warrior_ turned to leave.

"_And what if I told you I can give her to you?"_

That stopped Halkrath in his tracks. Turning around he gave Nihkou'te a confused look. "_She isn't yours to give…you may be an Elder but here, in this Colony, her Sire rules. And I highly doubt her Sire will hand her over to a Yautja._" He left without as much as a backward glance.

Nihkou'te grunted as the warrior left the training room. What Halkrath didn't know was Nihkou'te was going to take the decision away from him.

...

"Eh! What are you going to do!"

Cross had been eating her late, and she meant, _late_ dinner when Nurse Rose joined her in the mess hall. The group of soldiers who came with her earlier had already eaten and went back to duty, the only ones now in the hall was the Captain and the Nurse. Once they were alone, Cross had told Kelly of her little situation involving a certain _Yautja_ warrior by the name of Guan.

"Well?" she persisted when the Captain remained silent.

Throwing her fork down, she shot Kelly a dull look. "I'm going on a date tonight," even just saying it made the whole situation sound like a high school thing.

She frowned. "And have you told your '_mate'_ already?"

The Captain grimaced. "I will tell him when…" she glanced at her watch and bit back a curse. "Damn, I guess I have to tell him now seeing my shift is over."

_Great_… just what she needed another damn argument.

Pushing her empty tray aside she stood up. "I'll see you later, Nurse Rose."

The Captain walked away without once glancing back. But before she seeks out Betanu, she was going to make a quick stop and see how her son was coping with his injuries.

...

Connor's eyes fluttered open as he shook off the weariness overcoming him. Earlier the _Honored_ _Warrior_ Lar'ja had given him a shot with the thickest needle he'd ever seen. After giving him the quick and painful shot Lar'ja informed him it was a medicine that would put him to sleep so he will be able to heal faster. Connor had been doubtful at first but soon after Lar'ja left he felt a heaviness coming over him. Ignoring the burning pain on his back, Connor left the bed and clumsily knocked over a tray of knives and scalpels that was standing beside his bed. He winced at the clattering sound it made and bends down to pick it up.

"I don't think you should be moving around."

Connor halted his movement and glanced over his shoulder and felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of his mother standing by the doorway. She gave a small nod towards Halkrath who been standing beside her. The warrior nodded in return before stepping outside the small medic room. Closing the doors to give them privacy, Cross shot her son a stern look. But her attention wasn't on her son's paled face, it was his scarred back. Despite the swollen wounds, it was healing rapidly. Lark did a good job of sewing him back up.

"I didn't hear you come in," he admitted guiltily.

She grinned. "How could you when you're making all those noises?"

If Connor could've blushed red, he would.

She motioned toward the bed. "You shouldn't be up, lay back down."

He grunted. "I feel fine," he said stubbornly.

She arched a brow at his tone. "Oh? I didn't know I made it a request," she said coolly.

At her icy tone Connor knew now wasn't the time to be childish. It was a rare thing for his mother to become mad at him. Just looking into those cold eyes of hers he knew she was streaming piss.

"You received your lashing not too long ago; I suggest you lay back down." She continued to talk as he lie face down on the bed.

"You seem tense," Connor observed worriedly.

She brushed off his concern with a wave of her hand. "I came to see how you were doing."

He winced when he shrugged his shoulders. "Lar'ja did all the healing works and told me not to leave the bed for at least a week or two."

The Captain nodded her approval. "Good..."

Fidgeting with his fingers, the young _Yautja _gave his mother a long and piercing stare. "Um, you weren't there for my punishment, were you?"

A flicker of surprise flashed in those eyes of hers before it was quickly gone. "Of course not, you made it perfectly clear for me not to be there." She reminded him grimly.

He turned his crimson eyes away from her. "You would've done the same."

Her eyes softened at his downcast face. "I know, Connor," she sighed and approached him. "I guess I see it differently in my eyes."

His tusks twitched at her odd words. "Explain it to me."

Running her fingers through her black hair, she tried her best to form the words in her head. "I guess as a mother I wanted to be there for you, whether it be bad or good. But you're my child and all I want to do is shield you from the bad because it's my job."

Hearing her words, Connor felt his heart clenched. What his mother didn't know was he also had been there during her bad time. Though he was there mentally with her, he _literally_ felt every pain she received under the whip.

"But I know I can't," she continued to whispered, her eyes staring dully at the floor. "I can't save you from everything. And hopefully you will learned from this experience and know next time not to challenge an _Elder_, no matter what words he spew from his mouth. No matter how unfair it seem."

His tusks lifted into a sheepish grinned. "I only learnt from the best," he teased.

She blushed at his words, remembering when she stood up to the General during the time she rescued him.

"And when you finally reach your status as an _Honored Warrior _maybe then you can finally challenge the _Elder_."

"Don't you mean _Youngblood_?"

She chuckled at his eager tone. "Yeah…let's not get ahead of ourselves there," she reached down and ran an affectionate hand through his leathery dreadlocks.

Connor purred at her soft touch and pushed his head against her fingers. Her smile deepened, oh how much she missed these little times together.

"I better get going," she said regretfully as she pulled her hand away.

Connor whimpered at the loss of her hand. "Stay," he begged. "I hardly see you now."

Guilt flashed in her eyes. "I'm sorry...I've just been busy."

He grunted. "I bet you see that sperm donor more than you see me."

She didn't argue it or deny it. "Connor, I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Before she can turn and leave his hand shot out and shackled her wrist. Cross glance over her shoulder at him with a questioning look.

He didn't bother to hide the depression in his eyes. "Please, just stay. I rarely get to see you these past few days."

Her throat tighten at his desperate plead. It wouldn't hurt to stay with him for a while, she thought. With a defeated sigh she pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, deal?"

He grinned, his body finally relaxing. "It's a deal."

Laying his head back down on the pillows, Connor kept his eyes on his mother until his eyelids grew heavy. Keeping her hand clasped in his, Cross watched as her son fought to stay awake. Unfortunately for her, she, too, can feel her own eyes following his movement. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until now. Biting back a yawn she laid her head next to his and listens to the sound of his deep breathing. Soon his breathing became a soft purr that drew her in like a baby's lullaby. The two slept with their fingers still intertwined, not once did they feel the eyes of someone hostile watching them from the shadows. With a low growl the shadow disappearance.

...

Something was wrong…terribly wrong.

Sonia awoke with her wrists and ankles bond together. Her back was pressed against the cold ground in a room she wasn't familiar with, it was dark and damp with only a dimly lit light bulb hanging above her. Her mouth felt like a dried up river and her tongue swollen. She felt nauseated and exhausted, even her throat felt bruised and sore. She bit back an agonizing groan at a sharp pain shooting up and down her chest…what the hell happened to her?

After training, Sonia had returned to her apartment and was already settling into bed. And then she remembers as she was falling asleep an odd scent crept into her nostrils before a white rag was stuffed against her nose and mouth…and then everything went dark.

Chloroform…someone knocked her out with chloroform! But the question was…who?

"Ah, I see you're finally awake."

The blood froze in her veins at the cheerful voice of her so-called ally. Her eyes searched for him frantically in the small room. "What the hell are you doing?" she screeched outrageously when she finally spotted him standing at the fall corner of the room.

Kyle smirked at the girl struggling in her bonds. "But I thought you wanted to help me get rid of the Captain, rookie."

Her brows snapped together. "You know damn well I do!" she cried angrily. "But why the hell am' I tied up and why do I feel sick?"

"That's what happens when you've been impregnated with a _Xenomorph_." Kyle explained in a bored tone.

Her eyes widened in horror at his calm words. Did he just say…what she thinks he said?

His grinned widen at her stricken expression. "Don't think of this as your doom, Sonia, after all, you will be helping me rid of the Captain," as he was saying that he bent down and lifted something off the floor. Sonia's eyes widened even further at the sight of the pale spider- like creature dangling lifelessly in his hand. "You're probably wondering how you've gotten into this unfortunate predicament."

"No need to explain, asshole," she hissed, she still had the horrid taste of the chloroform in her mouth. "You backstabbed me!"

He carelessly tossed the dead _Face_ _Hugger_ over his shoulder. "I never backstabbed you, Sonia; you are part of the plan as we agreed. Though I might have changed a few things along the way…" he threw her a distasteful glance. "No worries, you're still part of the plan…you will just help host the creature inside you…"

Fury glowed in her hard eyes. "You fucking bastard, I'll kill you for this!"

A sickening chuckled spilled from his hard lips. "So much rage and anger…your parasite will inherit that from you." His black eyes grew with excitement. "In less than an hour you will birth a beautiful monster that will run rampage throughout this Colony and I will be the hero to kill it, but after it kills the Captain." He grinned at her. "You, of course, won't survive the birthing…your death will be quick and messy, I assure you."

Sonia winced when she felt a foreign movement wiggling inside her chest. Fear was something this rookie wasn't used to, but for the first time she truly dreaded what awaited her. Inside she carried a monster, a creature that will grow bigger and soon burst from her chest.

She should've listened to her conscience! Deep down she knew she shouldn't have trusted this snake! But… power was the only thing she thought of when she entered her agreement with this…demon. Power and control…the two things her father taught her as a child…and now she was going to die because of it.

...

Connor was startled awake when he felt his mother's fingers leaving his. Looking up his body tensed at the sight of the scarred General standing there. He had his daughter cradled against him with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Connor was actually surprised the movement didn't wake her. Probably the reason why was when he finally noticed the dark bags underneath her eyes. And her skin, normally a lightly brown tan, was now pale. It was than he realized how exhausted she must've been and yet she took her time to just check on him. And selfishly he kept her. Neither of the male spoke a single word. Though they kept their eyes locked on each other.

Giving the albino _Yautja _one last look of contempt the General left with his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. He ignored the low whine the _Unblood _emitted behind him as the doors closed. Edwin was surprised he felt a twinge bit of guilt for separating the two. However he couldn't afford anyone walking in to witness his daughter sleeping beside a _Yautja_. A movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he glared at the eight foot two _Yautja_ named Halkrath standing there. Ignoring him the General continued his way down the corridors.

"_You seem on edge there, _General," Halkrath deliberately used Edwin's title. "_The treaty signing in a mere week away, you should be pleased."_

He grunted. "_You and I both know not all are happy with the signing."_

Halkrath nodded. "_You suspect there will be trouble?"_

"Without a shadow of a doubt," the General growled.

Edwin had received a message not too long ago from the Councilmen that informed him the President of the Colony will arrive the day before the signing. But not only that _Elder_ Bakuub had also informed him the High Elder and his Clan will also make an appearance for the signing. Having two high leaders from two different races under the same roof was bound to call for trouble.

"_R'ka?"_

The General was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the Arbitrator standing in the middle of the corridor. Stopping in his track his arms unconsciously tightens around his slumbering daughter. Behind him he can hear the low hiss of the _Honored_ _Warrior_.

Vor'mekta's eyes shot to the female before returning to the glaring Hybrid. "_No need to look so hostile, R'ka, I didn't come here to harm your pup."_

Red was the only thing the General saw as he stared at the Arbitrator. Already he can feel his fists curling and the need to see this bastard bleed nearly took over him. It's been years since Edwin seen Vor'mekta…and the hatred and rage still burn strongly within him.

"Move out of my way, you sack of shit," growled the enraged General.

Vor'mekta wasn't at all insulted by the Hybrid's words. "_I came to talk…"_

"_I'm in no mood to stand here and listen to you,"_ Edwin hissed and pushed pass him, Halkrath was walking right behind him.

"_Does she know, R'ka?_" Vor'mekta called out behind him. "_Does she know of her Yautja bloodline?"_

Edwin stiffened but continued walking down the corridor.

Halkrath shot the Arbitrator a curious look over his shoulder but didn't break from his stride.

Undaunted by the Hybrid's retreating back; Vor'mekta was relented in his determination to speak his words and prove to R'ka he cannot block out his past.

"_Does she know you're my brother and I am her uncle?"_

..._  
_

**A/N: Please Review!**


	26. Breathe

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but no worries! The next chapter will be long and about Edwin and his life on the Clan Ship! Also I will make it a POV from Edwin's point of view.**

**Really…sorry about this short chapter. I hate writing short chapters, but I had to just this **_**once**_**.  
**

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come =)**

...**  
**

Sonia gasped at the painful tightening in her heart. Already she can feel something disgusting wiggling inside her chest. As the minutes went by she could've sworn the thing was growing bigger. Perspiration tickled down her temple at the feel of her body growing hotter. What was worst was the feel of her skin tightening in discomfort. She was going to die soon…

"You look uncomfortable there, Sonia," Kyle said with mock concerned. She hissed a curse when he knelt beside her and brought out a rag to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "No worries, it won't be long now…"

He startled when she let out a bitter laugh. Scowling, he asked. "What's so funny?"

Once her laughter subsided, she flashed the boy a look of rage and amusement. "You really think it will be easy to kill the Captain?"

He frowned. "The _Xenomorph_ will take care of that."

Again she laughed. "You said it yourself, Kyle," she spat. "The Captain herself had killed plenty of _Xenomorphs_…and to top it she's being guarded by two _Yautja_. And then there's her father, the General, what makes you think he will stand aside and watch his only child get killed?"

This time it was Kyle's turned to laugh. "You seriously think this is a drone _Xeno_?" his smile widened at her confused expression. "If you had done more studying then training than perhaps you might've learned a few things about these magnificent creatures."

"What are you talking about?" she bit out.

"There are different types of _Xenomorphs_ the Queen births. You have your drones, who are the workers. Then you have Warrior _Xenomorph_, the Carrier, the Runner, Ravager…the list goes on," he chuckled. "Well it does depend on who its hosts are…but for the one you're carrying was quite hard to find…" She stiffened when he ran his fingers over her chest. "The one you're carrying is called an Emperor…a Queen normally birth this one during a Hive War."

"And you seriously think you can kill it?" she cried angrily. "You're delusional as you're insane, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Kyle continued to stare at her with amusement. "Yes, I agree my mother is a bitch," he chuckled as she spews more foul languages at him.

...

"You're no brother of mine," the General hissed before walking off with his daughter still cradled in his arms.

Vor'mekta watched as his youngest half-brother disappeared through the corridors. Clenching his fists, it would seem R'ka was still holding a grudge against him after all these years…not that he blamed him. Since childhood the two had been inseparable. Though R'ka had been younger Vor'mekta had always kept a close eye on his young brother. There were times where he was forced to stand back and watch R'ka accept challenges from others. All those time being held back was all due because of his Sire. _Elder_ Nihkou'te had been there for all of R'ka's challenges and Vor'mekta was always forced to stand back.

R'ka had always looked up to him…until…

Vor'mekta shook his head of that unfortunate day. Now wasn't the time to reminisce on lost memory, he thought bitterly. Him and his brother parted ways many years ago…and R'ka wasn't going to forgive him no matter what.

"_You and the General are…brothers?_"

Vor'mekta snapped out of thought when he heard the disbelief voice of the _Honored_ _Warrior_. Halkrath stood in front of him with a questioning look.

He grunted. "_Elder Nihkou'te is a powerful warrior despite his hybrid blood. For his many victories in battles and trophies, females from other Clans seek his attention. I am one of many pups he sired. But R'ka was the only hybrid pup he sired from an ooman female._"

"_He claimed to have no blood ties to you,"_ Halkrath remarked with interest. "_What have you done to anger your brother?"_

With a growl, the Arbitrator pushed passes the younger warrior and left the corridors, but not before uttering these warning. "Don't trust Nihkou'te."

Halkrath almost called him back but the older male was already turning the corner. The warning he left behind had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Though he had already known not to trust the _Elder_, but Vor'mekta only confirmed his suspicions.

...

Entering his daughter's apartment the General approached her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. When he pulled back his eye widen at the sight of her staring at him with anger and accusation. Straightening back up, the General casually brushed his coat before pulling a chair beside the bed and sitting down.

"How long were you awake?" he asked gruffly, his eye staring at the foot of her bed.

"Long enough," she answered stonily. "So…how many other secrets have you been keeping from me, General?"

He stiffened at her icy tone, but kept his face cool of any emotion betraying his beating heart.

Seeing the stubborn look in her father's eye, she snapped. "How many more relatives do I have? Do I have any more uncles or even aunts out there?" her cold eyes glared at him. "Did you fuck any females _Yautja_ while you were up there, too?"

"Akira Cross!"

Cross flinched at her father's thunderous tone and sank back further into the pillows. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of betrayal. Why hadn't her father told her any of this? He was comfortable enough to tell her of his mother's past…but why did he withheld the information that the Arbitrator was her damn uncle?

"I have no blood ties with that bastard," Edwin hissed. "He is no brother of mines."

Her eyes widened at the sight of her father's furious face. Whatever happened on the Clan Ship between him and the Arbitrator must've been devastating.

Gathering her courage, Cross had to know the story behind this. Looking into her father's gray eye, she asked. "Dad, tell me…" she pleaded. "Please…"

Sighing heavily Edwin stared into his daughter's eyes and he realized his grandfather was right. She did deserve to know everything…not only about Vor'mekta…but about his life on the Clan Ship. This was his chance to finally reveal to her his childhood from every little details. No matter how pathetic or painful it was…she _needed_ to know.

"Akira, let me tell you a story…"

..

**A/N: serious…sorry about the short chapter! **

**Please Review!**


	27. Through His Eyes

**A/N: I meant to make this with just Edwin's POV, but couldn't help add a few more things at the end.**

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come =)**

...**  
**

When the hell are these fuckers going to learn to keep the damn heat down in this place? I thought angrily. Who need to wear this mesh-suit when this damn place ran up to 100 plus degrees?

I pushed by way passed the crowds of giants through the market place and searched frantically for any signs of my grandfather. The place was crowed today and full of chattering noises. All around vendors was putting out their finest to see and sell. Oh great…I knew I shouldn't have stop to look at a bunch of _Youngblood_ sparring with one another. Fearful I might be of these titan creatures, but I loved it whenever I come visit my grandfather's Clan Ship. If anything, what I loved most about my miserable life was coming to see my grandfather and spending time with him. Pushing my damped black bangs from my face, I ran to a podium selling herbs and climbed on top to continue my search.

"_Get off my podium, Hybrid!_" shouted the old _Yautja_ vender.

I shot the old one a rebellious glare. "_I have to find my Elder_," I argued with him. "_I swear I won't take…"_

I didn't get a chance to finish my words, especially when the vender threw a hard object at my face. Whatever he threw at me knocked hit me square in the eye. I fell backward into a group of passing young warriors.

"_Next time listen to your superior!" _the vender sneered.

I quickly scrambled to my feet as the group of _Yautja_ snarled and hissed at me. I cried out in pain when one of the _Yautja_ knocked me back down with a vicious slap to the face.

"_You damn maggot!_" the one who struck me hissed.

I cupped my injured jaw and winced when I tasted the blood. Rage boiled my blood at the pain, but I made sure to keep my eyes the ground when I spoke. _"Forgive me, I didn't mean…_"

Once again I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence and was quick this time to duck away from a large talon foot coming my way. Unfortunately for me one of his friends decided to join in and grabbed me by my hair and lifted me into the hair. Crying out I grabbed at the hand holding me and dug my blunt nails his thick wrist.

"_I'm sorry!"_ I cried desperately. "_I meant no disrespect…"_

The claw fingers holding my hair tightens. My words died in my throat when the _Yautja_ in front of me pulled out his wrist blade. A shiver of fear ran down my spine when I realized he was going to use his blade to skin me alive! I struggled frantically in his grasp as the blade move closer to my face. All around other _Yautja_ stopped to watch while others barely spare me a glance before moving on. I knew then I was all alone…no one was coming to save me…

"_Since when did you start picking on creatures smaller then yourself, Kwei?_"

My heart lifted at the familiar voice coming from behind. Looking over I didn't bother to hide my relief on my face or in my voice. "_Brother_!"

My older brother was everything I wanted to be in a warrior. He stood there tall and proud in his scarred armors and his heavy black dreadlocks decorated with silver trinkets. And in his hand was his combi-stick posed ready to attack. But what caught my eyes was seeing his newly carved Clan symbol embedded proudly on his mask and forehead. My brows furrowed in concern at the many scars he received from his enemy.

"_This thing is your brother_?" the one holding him asked in shock.

I grunted.

Vor'mekta nodded. "_You're not allowed to touch an Elder's pup until he comes of age_," he snarled. "_Not unless you want to be punished by the Arbitrator."_

At the mentioned of the Arbitrator, I instantly spotted two standing not too far away in the crowded market place. Their cold eyes were staring deadly at the young _Yautjas_ in warning. No one dare defy the Arbitrators, the Enforcers, not unless they want to taste their wrath. I gave a startled yelp when I was suddenly dropped to the ground. But I wasn't there for long when my brother lifted me up and dusts the dirt off my backside. I glared at the _Yautjas_ retreating back before turning to Vor'mekta.

"_When did you get back, brother_?" I asked even though my jaw protested at the movement. I grunted when his fingers observed my bruised jaw and eye. "_Its fine_," I brushed off his hand.

"_I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, R'ka_," he scolded, I flinched under his disapproving glare. "_You're only eight in ooman's years; you're too young and fragile for such things. And why were you wondering around the market alone_?"

I stiffened at his hard tone. "_I was with grandfather…we, uh, got separated_."

"_Don't you stand there and lie to me, little brother_," Vor'mekta shook his head tiredly. "_I'm just returning from my Chiva and I need to rest…"_

"_Honest, I really was with grandfather_!" I protested. "_I just got sidetracked and lost sight of him_!"

A low growl trickled from his throat but I could see how weary my brother was. Chiva was something I heard about. A rite of passage from _Unblood_ to _Youngblood_, I once heard my brother say. It was something I hoped I will someday experiences. Sighing I bowed my head. "_Sorry, brother_…"'I flinched when his large hand landed on my head but relaxed when he gently ruffled my hair.

"_Don't apologize, little brother,_" he chuckled. "_Besides, I see grandfather making his way towards us even as we speak."_

My head snapped up at his head and true to his word I see _Elder_ Bakuub making his way toward us through the crowd of _Yautjas_. The crowd parted as the eight foot _Yautja_ with the armor of gold walked their way. My heart lifted with pride at the sight of my grandfather. He was truly a gentle _Yautja_, though not many would call him weak to his face without receiving a beating of their lifetime.

"_Next time I will have to put a leash on you, young one,"_ _Elder_ Bakuub joked, though his eyes told me otherwise. "_I can't run away searching for you through a sea of Yautjas."_

I blushed with embarrassment; I always hated being five-five in a world of eight foot giants. I bowed my head low. "_Apologies, Elder, it won't happen again_."

"_I will hold you to your words, Edwin_."

Vor'mekta gave an annoyed grunt. "_Why do you insist on calling him Edwin_?"

Instead of answering, Bakuub reach down and patted me affectionately on the head. He then turned his eyes towards Vor'mekta. "_I see you survived your Chiva_."

My brother's head lifted with pride. "_Yes, Elder Bakuub, I even brought this to honor my Sire_," as he was talking he reached for something attached to his waist belt and held it in front of the Elder. It was then I noticed Vor'mekta was carrying a brown bag over his shoulder. I eagerly wanted to see the skulls he brought back home. But I knew I had to wait until we return.

My eyes widened at the severed finger of a creature with black skin and a razor sharp talon. The odd bone sticking out of its severed side was dipping with green fluids. Curious, I lifted a hand toward it and was quickly pulled back by my grandfather. I turned my wide eyes towards him questioningly.

"_That is not a wise thing to do_," he advised me gently.

To prove his point I watched as my brother squeeze the severed finger and immediately the green fluids dipped down and landed on a rock below. I gasped when the rock sizzled under the blood.

"_The hard meat's blood is made from acid_," my brother explained patiently. "_When you're battling one of these thing be sure to keep your distance and always chose a weapon of long range." _He lifted his combi-stick to prove his point.

I nodded my understanding.

"_Come, Elder Nihkou'te is awaiting you at his ship_."

My heart stopped at the mention of my Sire's name. The time spending on my grandfather's Clan Ship had been relaxing for a change…but now he was going back to his Sire's. An unwanted dreadful shiver ran down my spine. Already I can feel my palms sweating. All I can think of was going back to a place where I was under the cruel control of my Sire's. I flinched when I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see the understanding look in my grandfather's eyes. I gave a small nod and let him steer me into the direction of the docking ships.

...

Entering the docking area my gut twisted at the sight of my Sire standing on the ramp of his personal ship awaiting us. The hand holding my grandfather's tightened unconsciously. Chillness went up my spines when my Sire's gray eyes shot towards mines. My throat tightened at the resentment in those eyes of his. I wish myself anywhere but here. Just standing in the same room as him made my body ache in pain. The long hours he put me through training. The harsh beating I constantly took for every match I lost against an opponent. _Elder_ Nihkou'te was everything I feared in a _Yautja_. If it hadn't been for my grandfather holding my hand I would've tipped over my own foot. Regardless of everything…I still craved my Sire's approval.

"_Vor'mekta, you're looking well_," Nihkou'te's cold eyes swiped over my brother.

Vor'mekta stiffened beside me. "_I survived my Chiva and won the status of becoming a Youngblood among the Clan_," saying so, he brought out the gift and handed it to his Sire.

I noticed my Sire barely gave the gift a glance but took it. Does nothing please this heartless warrior? I thought bitterly.

"_R'ka_," my Sire turned his attention towards me.

Hearing my name I flinched and quickly lowered my eyes to the ground. _"Y-Yes, Elder N-Nihkou'te_?"

"_Learn from your brother and take honor is what he's achieved…so that you may one day become a fine warrior such as he_." My Sire boasted. "_A strong Yautja lives fruitful and will gain many females. A weak Yautja will fall and bring shame to his Elder_."

Such fine words, I thought angrily. But the clear meaning behind his message was there, you're human and you're weak…you can never become a fine _Yautja_ warrior like Vor'mekta. I may sure to keep my eyes on the floor or else he will see the boiling anger glowing inside them. Once and only _once_ had I ever cried my rage towards _Elder_ Nihkou'te during training. I was quickly disciplined brutally and thrown into the lower cell where I was kept there for two days without food or water. On the day of my release my Sire simply put me back in training and acted as if nothing had happened, as though a weak hybrid pup wasn't shaking with hunger and fear and covered in filth before his very eyes. I may sure then never to let my anger get the best of me. I vowed then he will never break me, that he will never take away my pride.

"_Come, it's time for us to return_."

I jerked out of thought when he announced that. I quickly shot a desperate plead towards my grandfather, who was already couching down to my level. I barely even noticed my Sire and brother walking into the ship. My only focused was on the only other _Yautja_ who cared for me. No matter how many times I pleaded for _Elder_ Bakuub to take me away, when in law, he wasn't allowed to interfere. Though he made many visit to check on my health…it still wasn't enough for me. The pain and regret in his eyes that day brought weak and pitiful tears to my eyes. Selfishly I continued to beg him, knowing if he had interfered the High Elder would be forced to stripe my grandfather of his rank and punish him severely.

I was weak…

"_Survive, Edwin, just stay strong and survive_," my grandfather whispered. "_Don't let him break your spirit."_

I gave a jerked nod and tapped a fist to my bare chest. "_Strength and Honor, grandfather, he will never take that from me._"

Choking back a sob, I embraced my grandfather before forcing myself to walk up the ship's ramp. I nearly crumbled when the doors closed behind me.

...

Siting below the ship deck, I spied outside a small window and watched with awed interest the many planets we passed by. Every one of them was full of life, different creatures with different cultures and beliefs. Many time I begged my grandfather to take me to one of these mysterious worlds and every one he turned down. I was still fragile for my age and needed more time to grow and develop. Only eight and five-five and yet I was still weak in their eyes. All _Yautja_ pups were already taking their _Unblood_ training after a mere seven months…so why wasn't I? Where others get to train with one another…I was stuck with my bastard of a Sire, _Elder_ Nihkou'te.

"_There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."_

I cringed at the relief tone in my brother's voice as he climbed down the steps and approached me. I mentally rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the window.

"_Are you worried about something, little brother_?" Vor'mekta asked worriedly as he sat down in front of me.

I grunted. "_In case you haven't noticed we're returning to Elder Nihkou'te's Clan Ship_," I blew out a long sighed. "_Why can't we stay with grandfather?"_

"_I've already explained this to you many times, R'ka_. _Remember, there are more than one R'ka Luar-ke Clan ships out there and on each ship rules one Elder_." Vor'mekta explained patiently. "_But when all Clans are to come together we go to our Mother Ship that governs all Clans_."

"_I don't need to hear you lecture me on the Clans,"_ I snapped. "_I know every Clan Ships has one Elder ruling and the Mother Ship rules all. I just don't understand why I can't stay on Elder Bakuub's Clan Ship_!"

I watched my brother's eyes softened in pity and instantly I felt my anger swell again. But before I can vent it out on him, he said. "_Because you belong to Elder Nihkou'te and you're his only ooman pup, you won't be free of him until you become an Honored Warrior and challenge him to break free from the Clan_."

I thrust my chin up defiantly. "_Then I will take my Chiva and come back with the mark of our Clan. And then I will work my way up into becoming an Honored Warrior and challenge the Elder_."

"_It won't be easy, little brother_," he whispered.

I scowled. "_Nothing in life is easy and that is why you must work hard at it until it is in the palm of your hand_!" and then I grinned sheepishly at him. "_Something you always tell me, brother."_

His tusks lifted into a grin. "_One day, brother, you will become an Honored Warrior…just as I will someday become an Elder_."

"_You will be the best Elder_!" I cried ecstatically. "_You will rule your own ship and command your own army of Yautjas_!"

My throat tightened at the pride shinning in his black eyes. "_Good. You will be a great warrior, R'ka_," my brother said. "_Actually…there's something I've been meaning to tell you_…"

A curious brow arched up. "_Oh? What is it_?"

My brows furrowed at the hesitation in his eyes. My brother never hesitates when it came to speaking his mind…but judging from the look in his eyes, why was he hesitating now?

"_Perhaps I will tell you some other time_," he suddenly said and stood up. "_Come, it's late and you should be in bed."_

..._  
_

My Sire's Clan Ship was just one of many _R'ka Luar-ke _Clan Ships out here, just as there are other types of Clans as well. Some Clan Ships, I heard, don't allow slavery among them. Unfortunately my Sire's Ship carried many. He even allows _Badbloods_ to come through every now and then. _Badbloods_, they were the scums in the Universe. Dishonorable _Yautjas_ who had broken the codes and are hunted down by our Enforcer, the Arbitrators. Many Arbitrators came through my Sire's Clan Ship to investigate the rumors of him harboring _Badbloods_, but as always, the _Badbloods_ leave beforehand.

"_Stay close to me, R'ka_."

I snapped out of thought when I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder. It was then I realized we had docked inside the Clan Ship and was waiting for the doors to open. Nervously I stood behind my brother while my Sire stood in front of us. I cringed when the doors hissed open and the hand on my shoulder tightened. This wasn't a place l call home…

A criminal infested wasteland was a befitting name for this place. Many _Yautjas_ in the docking area bowed their heads at the approach of their _Elder._ Walking down the ramp of the Ship, I immediately noticed a couple of _Badblood_ ships docked in the area. Beside me I felt my brother stiffened, I wasn't the only one who noticed their Ships.

"_What are _they_ doing here_?" Vor'mekta hissed at our Elder.

He shot my brother a look of disdain but kept on walking. "_Business,_" was all he said.

"_And what business do you have with them, Elder_?" he demanded angrily.

"_It's none of your concern_," his gray eyes glowed dangerously at the newly _Youngblood_.

My heart leaped to my throat at the burning anger in my brother's eyes. Nervously I fear he will attack the _Elder_. But just as fast as the anger came it was quickly gone and I felt my shoulder sagged with relief.

Vor'mekta bowed his head. "_Apologizes, Elder, I meant no disrespect._"

A low growl emitted from Nihkou'te's throat before he walked on ahead of us. Scowling I gave a hard punch to my brother's arm. Startled, he stared down at me with wide and confused eyes.

"_What were you trying to do_?" I demanded angrily. "_Get yourself killed_?"

He gave a low clicked. "_Why did you hit me_?" he asked in bewilderment.

"_For being stupid, stupid_!" I snapped.

Had it been any other _Yautjas_ my head would've been cracked open. But this was my brother, my own blood, the only _Yautja_, beside my grandfather, who gave a damn about me. The only one who can protect me on this damn ship! If not my grandfather, it was Vor'mekta who looked out for me.

His black eyes danced in amusement at my little outburst. "_Why are you so angry_?"

His damn amusement and question only added fuel to my anger. "_Why are you so stupid_?" I countered.

His amusement was instantly gone and I feared I've gone too far. I flinched when he crouch down in front of me. He must've noticed my flinch and growled his disapproval. "_How many times have I told you not to cower_?"

I covered my guilt behind a frown.

"_R'ka, tell me why you're so angry_," he wasn't requesting.

My frown deepened. "_You're stupid if you don't know…_" I muttered and then sighed. "_I don't want you to go away…"_

His eyes softened at my confession. _"Little brother, you do know all warriors must fall someday. A death in battle is an honorable one, one you must never mourn for. If something is to ever happen to me I don't want you shading a tear for me. I want you to be proud, knowing your brother died an honorable death. It is the way of the Clan._"

Stubbornly I shook my head. "_But no one can defeat you, brother, you're invincible_!"

I gave a startled cry when I was suddenly lifted up and thrown over my brother's shoulder. "_Such talks are unnecessary_," Vor'mekta sighed, his sharp eyes staring daggers at the _Yautjas_ in the docking area. "_Come, we can't linger here."_

Long after we left the docking area I slowly felt my anger subsiding. And suddenly I was feeling foolish as well as a coward. Such emotion like mines should have been kept inside. And to have an outburst like that among other _Yautjas_ was a dangerous thing. I was already viewed as a weakling…the son of a slave…an abomination…I didn't need anything else being added to the long list. But the thought of no longer having my brother by my side made my heart tightened with pain. To be alone on this ship was something I've always dreaded…to be alone with Nihkou'te…fear was what made me cling on to Vor'mekta.

I gasp when I was suddenly lifted off of Vor'mekta's shoulder and put down. My brother knelt down in front of me with a stern look in his eyes. "_Remember, show nothing_."

I nodded my understanding. It was then I realized we were just about to enter through the training area. I always hated this part. I watched nervously as Vor'mekta punched in the door code. I suddenly wished I had a weapon on me, but sadly, I wasn't allowed to even touch a weapon even if I wanted to. As the doors open the sound of ferocious growl greeted me with opened arms. All around _Yautjas_ were sparring around with one another. Whether it is hand to hand combat or against weapon to weapon, I was still amazed by their strength and agility. Perhaps a dozen _Yautjas_ was in training today, I noted nervously. And all those beady eyes of theirs shot my way with hostility and disgust.

I immediately took noticed there were a handful of human slaves inside the training room. And all were attending to their _masters'_ needs, I observed disgustedly. A human slave girl walked past me and I winced at the sight of the thick scar across her neck behind her loose metal collar. All humans didn't have the muscles in their throat to speak the _Yautja's_ language. So in ordered for communication the Healers had surgically adjusted the muscles and added a few things, I didn't want to know about, into the human throats. Hearing a nosey growl, I hastily stood back when a group of _Youngblood_ came to greet my brother.

"_It's good to see you're still walking, Vor'mekta_," one of the _Youngblood_ greeted. "_Where are Dhi'rauta and Yeyin_?"

My brother shook his head. "_I am the only one to return, they fought bravely_."

The others laughed. "_They were always cocky, those two_," another _Youngblood_ snickered. "_It's no surprise they didn't survive._"

Vor'mekta didn't agree nor disagree.

"_By the end of this day you will finally mate your first female and sire your first pup_," he continued and turned his hard eyes on me, "_And hopefully you will finally ditch the eye-sore_."

A low warning growl emitted from his throat. I shifted nervously where I stood; my brother was in no condition to accept a challenge after returning from his Chiva.

"_Come, R'ka_," his voice startled me out of thought.

I quickly followed my brother and made sure to stay close behind him. I ignored the growls and taunts of the others. I memorized each and every one of those bastards, for when my time comes I swear I'll knock them into the ground. I gave a small sound of relief when we finally reached the end of the training room. Pushing the doors open I quickly noticed the corridors was empty. Unfortunately my relief was short lived when I see _Elder_ Nihkou'te standing there. I had expected my Sire to address my brother, but when his cold eyes shot towards me I couldn't withhold a whimper.

I knew what he had in mind.

"_It's time for your training, R'ka_," my Sire announced coolly. "_Come_."

Beside me Vor'mekta stiffened. "_I will accompany you_…"

"_That is not necessary, Youngblood_," Nihkou'te interrupted him. "_Go to your new quarter and rest…I can handle training my own pup_."

He was coldly dismissing Vor'mekta. I fought to control my breathing and made myself not to give my brother a look of pure fright. My heart lodged in my throat when the _Elder_ ordered me to follow him. I forced myself to follow but not before glancing over my shoulder at my brother until he was gone from my sight.

"_Must you always appear so weak_?"

I winced at his callous words. "_I apologize, Elder_."

"_I will have no blood of mine appear weak and useless in front of others_," he growled bitterly.

I nodded despite my growing anger building inside me. Mentally I begin to prepare myself for my upcoming training. I can already feel my body aching in pain and taste the blood in my mouth. Vor'mekta had always been there for my training…that was until today.

...

"_Your opponent today will be Bpi-de_," Nihkou'te announced, his gray eyes staring at me coolly.

I gave a small nod and stepped onto the sparring mat. My opponent met me half-way. In this training room I counted eight young pups today. We were all dressed in our loin-cloth and mesh-suit for today's training. I glared at my opponent who was smirking down at me. Luckily for me Bpi-de stood at my height.

"_Begin_!"

I brace myself against my opponent's attack and was instantly knocked down. Snarling a curse I quickly avoided his vicious kick and jumped to my feet. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough to duck from a brutal fist to my stomach. I doubled over and hissed in pain and cried out when he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me down hard on the mat. I felt the wind knocked out of me when he plowed a foot into my stomach. Growling, I grabbed on to the foot and flip my opponent backward. Once he was on the floor, I quickly got on my opponent and pounded a fist into his face. I ignored the red blood mingled with green as I continued to vent out my rage on my unfortunate opponent. Suddenly I was yanked off Bpi-de and thrown across the mat. Startled I quickly jump to my feet and move away from the intruder and realized it was my Sire.

"_If I give you a command, you obey_!" he roared.

I flinched. "_I-I didn't h-hear_…"

Between the growls and shouts from the other _Yautjas_ I must've not heard my _Elder_ ordering me off my opponent.

"_Off the mat_," he ordered.

I took a step back and instantly stopped when Nihkou'te's cold gray eyes shot towards me. "_You're not done yet, R'ka, you have seven more opponents to spar agains_t."

My wide eyes shot towards the _Yautjas_ sitting around the mat and all wore a look of bloodlust. Suddenly I wish my brother was with me now. Though I shouldn't have been surprise with my _Elder's_ method in training…especially with me. To be honest I'd rather go up against these lots then my own _Elder_…

I was into my fourth match when I felt the exhaustion taking over me. My body was pulsating in pain and soreness. I was damn near covered in blood, but didn't care. I bit back a curse when I struggled to my feet and nearly cry out in agony at the sharp pain in my left leg. Dammit! My eyes glared at Nihkou'te who stood there calmly, his cold eyes boring into me as though I was nothing but a useless insect. With my attention diverted I didn't see my fourth opponent's attack. I cried out when I was lifted into the air and slammed back down into the mat. The impact knocked the breath out of me. All around I heard the faint sound of growls and taunts aimed at me. I nearly choked on my own blood going down my throat. A harsh bark from the _Elder_ made my opponent take a step back.

"_Get up_," his calm voice brought unwanted chills down my spines.

I wobbled to my feet and immediately fell back down with a cry. My body was screaming in protest at my movement. But I ignored it and to struggle to my feet. I must've been taking too long to benefit my _Elder_ when I was suddenly kicked in the stomach and sent flying across the room. I would've kept flying if it hadn't been for the wall, which I hit, _hard_. The back of my head connected with the hard stone. The sound of my own bone cracking sent a sickling chill down my spine as I fell to the floor. Already I can feel the warmth of my blood running through my hair and down my neck. Searing pain blinded me before my version burr and everything went dark…

...

I hazily awoke to the sound of harsh growls and clicks. Blinking my eyes open I bit back a hiss of pain shooting inside my head. It felt as though someone was squeezing my brain on the inside! I was careful not to move in fear of making the pain worst. Though my vision was blurry, with what I can make out I knew I was in the medic quarter and heavily bandaged. With my body facing the wall, I knew whoever was in the medic quarter held a familiar scent. Despite the ringing in my ears, I recognized the voices bickering inside the room.

"_You could've killed him_!" the furious voice growled. I knew instantly it was my brother.

A snort sounded from across the room, no doubt belonging to _Elder_ Nihkou'te. "_If he can't handle a simple training then he deserves to be put down."_

The pain in my head couldn't rival the pain in my heart. It was no surprise my own Sire shunned me…but to hear him admit it so…_freely_ didn't stop the tightening in my human heart. I couldn't even stop these damn tears trickling down my cheeks.

"_He's no animal to be spoken as such_!" my brother hissed. "_My blood runs through his veins as it does yours…R'ka is your own blood and you treat him no better than your slaves_!"

"_He has to earn his right to stand by my side as my blood._" The _Elder_ bit out. "_You should be thankful I didn't kill him when he was a suckling_."

"_Only because Elder Bakuub was there to stop you_," my brother pointed out in a low growl. "_If I have known what you had in mind I wouldn't have left the Clan Ship to train_."

Suddenly there was a loud crashing and metals being knocked over. I desperately wanted to turn my head and see what was happening. But unfortunately I forced myself to remain still and listen on to what was happening.

"_You think I didn't know_?" the _Elder_ sneered.

"_I don't know what you're talking about_," Vor'mekta choked. I knew then my _Elder_ must've had his fingers wrapped around my brother's throat.

He gave a bitter chuckled. "_I should've known…why you're so…affectionate towards R'ka_."

I frowned at my Sire's words. Of course my brother was affectionate towards me; he and my grandfather were the only ones to show me any kindness. Vor'mekta had always been by my side since I was a mere suckling. As young as I was…I still remembered my brother putting me to sleep whenever I was having a screaming fit.

The room grew quiet until finally Vor'mekta spoke. "_Let's talk outside_…"

It was the last thing I heard before the doors closed. Painfully, I lifted my head and glanced over my shoulder. The room was now emptied. The floors were scattered with small knives and scalpels. My brows were still furrowed from the _Elder's_ last words.

...

It wasn't for another five days when my brother finally returned to the medic quarter. By then I was able to sit up without any pain in my head or body. Though I was still not allowed to leave the bed, I had to force myself not to jump off the damn thing and greet my brother.

"_Vor'mekta_!"

My brother greeted the Healer who excused himself from the room before he approached my bed. "_How are your wounds, R'ka_?"

"_They're_ _much better now_!" I flexed my arm just to prove it.

Vor'mekta nodded his approval. My excitement quickly died at the trouble look on my brother's face. His black eyes almost looked vacant and his whole posture was stiffed.

"_What's wrong, brother_?"

His tusks tightened, he almost seemed reluctant to answer my question. "_There's something I must tell you…_"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"_I've decided to become an Arbitrator_."

"_That's wonderful_," I said quietly, slowly I can feel my heart climbing into my throat.

His black eyes hardened. "_R'ka, you do understand I'm leaving the Clan Ship to train and become an Arbitrator_," my brother said in a cooled voice. "_Training to become an Arbitrator takes many years and I don't know when I will return."_

Time froze for me as I drank in his words. Already I can feel the blood draining from my face and the tightening in my heart seemed to suck all the life out of me. The clear message was there…my brother was leaving me and won't be coming back. True he had left before but he _always_ came back, and during his Chiva my brother had made arrangement for me to stay with my grandfather until he returned. But now…he was leaving and wasn't coming back.

I was going to be all alone here…

Something in me snaps. "_You-You can't leave_!"

His brows furrowed at my outburst. "_R'ka, control yourself_," his words were calm but held a hint of warning.

I stiffened at his tone, but didn't back down. "_You're abandoning me_…" I kept my eyes on my lap where I had my hands on. They were slowly curling into fists. "_You-You always wanted to become an Elder, never once did you mentioned becoming an Arbitrator…why…why now_?"

"_For my own reason_," his voice remained cool and impassive.

This new behavior from my brother so unlike him, never once has he been this cold towards me. "_But…if you become an Arbitrator than you're giving up the chance to become an Elder_."

"_I know the risk_," he bit out bitterly, his black eyes glaring at me coldly.

Not many _Youngblood_ join the recruit of Enforcers soon after their Chiva. And not many come back alive. As Vor'mekta said, it takes many years to achieve the status of Arbitrator. But once your become an Enforcer, you're in it for life, until death. You've dedicated yourself to the Mother Ship's Law Enforcers. To always take on the mission of hunting _Badbloods_ and others who seek to tarnish the _Yautja's_ way.

"_I have a ship waiting for me_…" my brother's voice trailed off, his eyes staring at the foot of my bed. "_I must leave as soon as I'm done talking to you…_"

My throat tightened. He spoke the words so callously and I couldn't help but feel my pain grow into bitter resentment. Just way like a _Yautja_ to put their ways before blood, I thought angrily. Vor'mekta was no different from these barbaric creatures.

"_I see_…"

A beep came from Vor'mekta's wrist computer. Giving it a quick press, he returned his eyes towards me. "_I must be going_…"

I watched through blurry eyes as he turned to leave. The second the doors closed behind him I almost choke on my grief. I sat in bed wholly in my own self misery with the thoughts of being left alone on this condemned Clan Ship. My brother was minutes away from leaving and I was going to be left alone. The thoughts of enduring more of the _Elder's_ training brought fear down my spine. Going through everything, the abuse and taunts of the Clan I was able to handle, but not having no one to talk to…to at least know you have an ally…that was something I couldn't go through with. And within minutes I jumped off my bed and ran after him.

It wasn't until I was inside the docking area did I spotted Vor'mekta. I reached my brother as he was just getting ready to enter his ship.

"_Please don't leave_!"

My brother halted and turned towards me. The _Yautjas_ who happened to be there stopped in their work to watch. But they weren't my focus, it was my brother. "_You can't just up and leave_!"

Vor'mekta shot me a look of warning, which I ignored. "_You can't…you just can't_…" I no longer cared if tears were leaking down my face or how weak I appeared in front of the Clan. I just didn't want to be alone.

"_Enough, R'ka_…" his words were soft and yet deadly.

I cling to his arm and held on with all my might. "_Please, please don't go_!"

I gave a start when a loud roar came from behind us and the next thing I know I was knocked to the ground. Looking up I realized it hadn't been another _Yautja_ to knock me away, it was my own brother. The look in his eyes felt as though a stranger staring down at me. Cold and emptied, it was the first time I truly feared my own brother.

"_You will not touch me so freely, hybrid_," he snarled.

My eyes widened at his cruel and unforgiving words. He might as well have called me an insect. "_Bro-brother_…"

"_You're weak and clingy, hybrid; you will never become an Honored Warrior_." He scoffed. "_You're no blood of mine_."

Without another word Vor'mekta turned and walked into the ship. The doors closed behind him and something inside me closed as well. Suddenly everything felt numb; I didn't even feel a hand touching my shoulder until it gave me a harsh squeeze. I look up to see _Elder_ Nihkou'te standing there with his resentful eyes.

"_Come, R'ka, it's time for you to train for your Chiva_."

Despite the numbness I was feeling my _Elder's_ words jerked at me. Did I hear him right?

"_My…my Chiva_?" I asked numbly. "_But I thought_…"

"_I've decided to put you among the Unbloods, I believe it's time for you to prove yourself_," his gray eyes stared at me coldly.

I was finally getting what I wanted, a chance to train amongst the _Unblood_ and finally take my rite of passage in the Chiva test. It was practically a dream come true for a Hybrid like me. But my joyous moment was dimmed by the abandonment of my brother. He wasn't going to be here to witness my proudest moment and probably never will.

"_You're weak and clingy, hybrid; you will never become an Honored Warrior_."

My brother's words echoed in my head and suddenly my pain turned to anger. Who the hell was he to spew those words at me? I'll show him, I'll show all these bastards I can survive my Chiva and come back as a _Youngblood_. And soon I'll work my way pass a _Blooded_ and finally become what I've always dreamt of becoming, an _Honored_ _Warrior_. The level of an _Honored_ _Warrior_ was highly respected among the Clans…and then finally, _finally_ will I be able to challenge the _Elder_ and break away from the Clan. No more mistakes, no more tears…and absolutely no more relying on someone else. The time to prove myself was here and I wasn't about to ruin it by crying over a _Yautja_. Nothing but disgusting, barbaric creatures…

"_Let us be on our way_…"

I looked up and watched the _Elder_ strolled out of the docking area. My fists clenched as I made myself follow behind. But before I can beat the bastard in front of me, I needed to focus my attention on training for my upcoming Chiva, it was years away and yet I felt I was ready now.

(_End POV_)

Cross leaned back into the pillows with her eyes locked on to her father, who had his head down, his gray eye staring the floor below after he finished his story. At such a young age her father must've experienced so many pains. First the resentment of his owns father, the coldness of his Clan and now the abandonment of his brother. It was no wonder he hated the Arbitrator. At the moment the Captain didn't know what to say to her father. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew by the quivering of his shoulders he was angry.

"General?"

At the sound of his daughter's voice, Edwin lifted his head up and frowned at the sadness in her eyes. "I didn't tell you my pathetic childhood story to make you feel pity for me, Captain," he bit out. "I told you because I wanted you to be careful around those things."

"_What_ of _Elder_ Bakuub?"

He stiffened. "_Elder_ Bakuub is different."

"Then not all _Yautjas_ are the same," Cross calmly said.

He scoffed.

She sighed and opened her mouth but clamped shut when her father suddenly stood up. "Rest, I will speak with you later." It wasn't a request.

The Captain watched worriedly as the General exit her room; it wasn't long before she heard her apartment door open and closed. Sighing she relaxed into her pillows with her hands behind her head. With her eyes closed and her thoughts still on her father she didn't hear the sound of someone entering her bedroom. Only when the bed dipped did she became aware she wasn't alone. She didn't realize she had her Bersa out and aimed at the intruder until she open her eyes and saw who it was.

"A knock would have been nice," she muttered, putting her firearm away.

Betanu cocked his head to the side. "You seem tense," he observed.

"Do you have any human slaves, Betanu?"

His head jerked at her unexpected question, his tusks twitched in anger. "Such thing is dishonorable; the _Guan-thwei _Clan does not associate with those who hold slaves."

"Did you know my grandfather's ship carries slaves?"

Betanu grunted. "I don't know much about _Elder_ Nihkou'te, though I'm not surprise to hear such a thing."

Closing her eyes the Captain leaned back into the pillows with her hands behind her head. Her mind still played the images of her father as a child on the Clan Ship. Sighing heavily, she opened her eyes and stared at the _Yautja_ sitting beside her. "The Arbitrator is my father's brother."

Hearing this new truly shocked the _Honored_ _Warrior_, if it weren't for his mask his lower tusks would've been hanging open. "I…didn't know that…"

"I didn't know that either until today," she muttered. "My father broke his bond with his brother when Vork decided to go train as an Arbitrator."

"You mean Vor'mekta."

She gave a careless shrugged. "I can't pronounce it and now he's Vork to me. However it feels as if there's something else to the story."

He chirped. "What do you mean?"

Cross shook her head. "I don't know…" and yawned, her eyes growing weary. "I'll try and figure everything out tomorrow."

Betanu nodded and stood up. "I'll leave you to your rest."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're not staying with me?"

"There is something I must attend to, I'll return shortly," he bowed his head before leaving.

Cross watched his retreating back until he was closed the door behind him. Sighing, she reached into her nightstand and pulled out a set of headphone and CD player. A stress reliever, Kelly had given her this ancient device in hopes the siren music inside will help relieved the stress she had when she first became Captain. To be honest it helped once before and maybe it will help again. Putting on the headphone, Cross pressed the play button and closed her eyes once the music started.

As Betanu was leaving his female's quarter he made sure the doors was locked behind him. But other than that, his cold eyes were on the _Yautja_ standing guard by the door. Cold yellow eyes met amused golden ones.

"_I suggest you keep your infatuation to yourself_," Betanu suggested in a rather calm voice.

Halkrath arched a brow at the obvious jealous male. "_Infatuation_?"

"_With my female_," growled Betanu.

A low growling chuckled emitted from his throat. "_Tactically, she is _not_ your female. You have not marked her_," his tusks lifted into a grinned. "_When this is over and I'm relieved of my duty as her guard, I will claim her as my own_." His grinned turned into a sneer. _"I can't wait to have her beneath me_…again."

With an enraged roar Betanu slammed a fist into his rival's face. Halkrath saw sparks of white flashed before him as he was knocked back into the wall behind him. As quick as a cat Halkrath retaliated with an attack of his own. The shoulder rush knocked Betanu to the other side of the corridor. Both males flared their deadly tusks before charging at each other. Halkrath pushed his opponent off him before he extended his wrist-blade in challenge. Eyes glowing in raw anger, Betanu flicked his wrist and grinned as the twelve inched blade extended down. Couch down; both _Yautja_ males circled each other's until Betanu made the first attack. The sound of blades clashing echoed throughout the corridors. Blue sparks flew in the air as the two rival male continued on their relentless attacks. None seemed to care about the gruesome cuts they were inflicting upon themselves. Bright neon green blood dripped from their bodies as well as their blades.

Betanu ducked under a vicious swipe from Halkrath and plowed his fist into his opponent's stomach. The force of the hit made Halkrath stagger back; Betanu took the opportunity to tackle the older male to the ground. Betanu roared his upcoming victory as he charged towards the fallen male. He threw back his arm with every intention of impaling his rival with deadly result when suddenly he was throw back and encased in a tight net. The net tightened around him, forcing him to his knees and his arms to his sides. Growling his outrage, Betanu looked over his shoulder and hissed at the Arbitrator stand there holding his net-gun in hand. Another hissed emitted from his throat when he felt the net tightened around him. Had he been _ooman_ the net would have cut him into pieces.

"_You had no right to interfere_!" growled an enrage Betanu.

Vor'mekta calmly pointed to his Enforcer symbol carved into the front of his breast-plate to make his point. "_I will ignore this if you two will follow me to the medic quarter without any troubles._"

Cursing, Betanu tried to use his wrist blade to cut through the netting. His curse became violent when he succeeded in only damaging his own blade.

"_That net is especially made for capturing and bringing in Badbloods_," Vor'mekta said with slight amusement. "_No weapon can cut through it_."

With his hand holding his injured tusks, Halkrath retracted his wrist blade before getting to his feet. "_We aren't done here_," he hissed, his golden eyes darkening in fury and bloodlust.

Vor'mekta's bored eyes went from Betanu to Halkrath before he calmly cocked his net-gun. "_I guess I have no choice…_"

...

Lar'ja watched with wide but amused eyes as the Arbitrator dragged in his brother and Betanu into the medic quarter. The _Honored_ _Warriors_ were trapped in their own separate netting with the Arbitrator dragging them along with each hand. Without so much as grunting Vor'mekta threw the struggling and cursing two in Lar'ja's direction.

"Treat their wounds," the Arbitrator ordered.

Lar'ja arched a brow; his eyes staring at the two enrage captured males. "Which ones?"

Vor'mekta pointed to Betanu who had more wounds than his opponent. "Him."

From his bed Connor was trying his damnest to hold back his laughter. To see his sperm donor, a _Yautja_ warrior who stood so proudly and strong, being dragged into the medic quarter likes an undisciplined kid was hilarious! It was a rare thing to see Betanu lose control; the jerk was always in control of his emotions, something he loved to lecture Connor about. Seeing him like this, actually made Connor feel better about himself. Guess he wasn't the only one to throw a bitch fit when he didn't get his way.

"I swear if I see you laughing I'll make your whipping seem like a mere scratch!" Betanu threatened his pup when he seen the _Unblood's_ shoulders shaking silently.

Connor quickly turned his head away with his tusks continuing to twitch uncontrollably.

Sighing, Betanu calmly allow Vor'mekta to remove the netting. A quick press to the Arbitrator's wrist-computer and the netting fell into a pool around the _Honored_ _Warrior_. With Lar'ja assisting to the injured warrior, Vor'mekta bent down and picked up the netting from the floor. His stern black eyes stayed on the warrior still trapped in his netting.

"_That was a foolish thing you did_," Vor'mekta snarled and turned to leave through the door, but not before saying. "_I will return when Lar'ja is finish with Betanu's wounds_."

Halkrath watched the Arbitrator until the doors closed behind him. Closing his weary eyes, he laid his head down with a heavy sighed, his troubled mind still on the female who unwillingly captured his attention.

"_She's worth it_," the fallen warrior whispered.

Halkrath was getting ready to let his mind drift off further when suddenly he caught a very familiar and chilling scent. Though it was faint he knew the scent well. Already the two other _Yautja_ in the medic halted in their actions to lift their tusks in the air. All three _Honored_ _Warriors_ let out dangerous hiss.

Connor was the only one slightly confused by this. "What's going on?"

Growling, Betanu's sharp yellow eyes shot towards his son. "A _Xenomorph_ is inside the Colony."

...

**Please Review!**


	28. First Encounter

**A/N: Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and many others to come!**

...

Cross was startled awake when something violently bumped against her bed. Sitting up, she tore off her headphone and reached for her Bersa on the nightstand. The room was dimly lit but her sharp eyes searched the room. Something dangerous was in here…something non-human and non-_Yautja_. A slithering sound glided across the floor and the Captain was quick on her feet. Suddenly something flew across the room towards her. She was only able to fire one shot before the slimy creature was on her and screeching. With her free arm she was able to hold the creature back while its glittering silver teeth continued to snap at her furiously. It had its tail wrapped around her throat and was squeezing. The Captain had no choice but to drop her weapon and grab at the tail squeezing the air out of her.

Cross knew instantly the thing attacking her was a _Xeno_!

But this was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. The _Xeno_ attacking her was a newborn the size of a full grown hairless cat, but despite its size the creature was just as strong. With adrenaline pumping through her veins Cross was finally able to throw the slimy creature across the room. Cross turned to grab for her gun and aimed at the monster but her brows furrowed in anger when it was no longer there.

A loud thud came from her left and she fired without hesitation, her bullet blowing off the creature's tail before it slammed into her. The force of it's hit knocked her on her back. It's droplet of blood sizzled over her arm. Crying out at the agonizing pain, Cross threw the hissing creature off her and continues to fire at it. The cat sized creature was quick to dodge her bullets while scrambling on the floor and behind her furniture. It scaled the wall and into an open vent before disappearing with a loud screech. Cradling her bloodied arm to her chest, the Captain ran under the vent and hissed a curse.

Dammit, how the fuck did she let it get away?

Reloading her Bersa the Captain was getting ready to pull up a chair to go in after it when suddenly she heard a loud bang coming from her living room. Jumping down, she frowned when all four _Yautjas_, her son included, came barging in, armed and ready for battle.

Connor was the first to rush towards her. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed worriedly, his crimson eyes staring at her wounded arm.

Though her wound was burning with pain and bleeding profusely, she ignored it. "The _Xeno_ got away through the air vent," and then she pointed to a wiggling tail on the floor. "I got a piece of it though."

Halkrath nodded his approval and went over to examine the twitching tail.

Betanu approached his female. "We will handle it," his hard yellow eyes staring at her bloodied arm. "Lar'ja will take you to your _ooman_ healer."

As much as she wanted to protest she couldn't ignore the throbbing pain any longer. With a nod she followed the _Honored_ _Warrior_ out of her apartment with Connor close at heel. Upon leaving the Captain was quick to notice the damages inflicted in her corridors, the walls from left to right were dented and the floor had droplet of green neon blood. Hell, it looked as though someone had their own personal little war in _her_ hallway! She turned her questioning eyes towards Lark.

Lar'ja merely shrugged. "Don't ask."

...

"I brought in reports you wanted, General."

Looking up from his paper work the General gave a small nod towards his Lieutenant. "Just set them over there," he waved his hand careless toward a spot emptied on his desk.

The Lieutenant arched a brow at the piles of papers sitting on top of his General's desk. Normally the General always had either him or the Captain going through these reports. But judging by the dark circle underneath his hard gray eye his General must be stressing over something. It was a rare thing to see something like this from the General. Normally the scarred man's emotions were closed tighter than a virgin's legs!

Samson cleared his throat roughly to get the General's attention. Edwin stopped his pen in mid-stroke to look at him. "Would you like some help, General?"

His eye lowered back down to his paper work. "That is unnecessary. You're dismissed, Lieutenant."

Samson stiffened at the older man's hard tone but wisely saluted his superior before retreating from the office. Once his Lieutenant was gone, Edwin threw his pen down with a heavy sigh. His only thoughts at the moment involved him taking a long and well deserved sleep. He was getting ready to do just that when suddenly his Lieutenant came rushing back into his office. Edwin was instantly on alert.

"What happened?" the General demanded.

"The Captain was attacked."

...

Kelly flinched at the harsh expression on her Captain's face. The first thing the little nurse noticed when her Captain walked into the medic room was her bloodied arm, it was bleeding profusely on the floor. Walking behind the Captain was a worried Connor.

"Patch me up," the Captain's strained voice was lace with impatient as she climbed onto the med cot.

Kelly was quick to put everything together and started with cleaning the Captain's bloodied arm. Swallowing down the urge to vomit at the burning smell, she asked. "Wh-what happened?"

Cross bit back a curse, "Someone brought in a _Xenomorph_ into the Colony."

Kelly's green eyes widened in horror, "You mean those things you fought in that infected Colony?"

The Captain nodded, her cold eyes darkening in anger. "Yes. It must've sneaked its way into my room while I was asleep." She glanced at her arm distastefully. "Hurry it, I must find it and kill it."

"Betanu and the others will take care of it," Connor growled.

She shot him a stern look. "No, _I_ was the one who let it get away… I should be the one to kill it."

Connor bit back a curse. "You're being stubborn."

The Captain gave a dry chuckle. "Thank you."

"Does the General know?" Kelly asked while working furiously to disinfect the Captain's wounds, her worried eyes kept shooting towards Cross's bruised neck.

"I passed by Lieutenant Samson on my way here, I'm sure by now my father received the message."

Nurse Rose was in the mist of cleaning her Captain's wounds when the doors to the medic room opened. Looking up, her startled green eyes went wide at the sight of a fearsome _Yautja_ ducking under the doors. No matter how many times Kelly saw these fearsome creatures she was always awe of their dominating presence. In the past Kelly had always seen this _Yautja_ standing beside either the General or the Captain. Judging by the gray swinging deadlocks passed its massive shoulders he had to be one of the _Elders_ signing the treaty. Odd as it may sound, but staring at this ancient _Yautja_, he felt somewhat familiar to her. Kelly didn't realize she was shaking until she felt a warm and comforting hand touching her arm.

"It's alright, Nurse Rose," the Captain reassuring voice soothed her. "He's a relative of mines."

It suddenly answered her question as to why she felt so familiar with his presence. Kelly gave a jerky nod before resuming her duty. Sighing, Cross laid her head back down and stared into a pair of familiar eyes. "_Elder_," she nodded her acknowledgement. "I don't believe you've met a close friend of mines, Kelly Rose."

Bakuub bowed his head low at the timid female. "It's a pleasure to meet a close friend of my bloodline."

Kelly mimicked his gesture clumsily. "Th-Thank you, sir."

_Elder_ Bakuub was quick to scan his blood's injury. "You're fortunate to still have a functioning arm."

The Captain shuddered at the thought of losing her arm. She was just thankful it was just a couple of droplets. "I blew off its tail…but I let it get away," she downcast her eyes in shame.

The Nurse let out of a soft gasps when she heard the massive _Yautja_ let out a gentle purr. She watched those deadly claws reach out to smooth the hair from her Captain's face. To see such deadly weapons touch her Captain with tenderness almost brought tears to the overly sensitive Nurse. Cross did mention this was a relative of hers, Kelly was suddenly curious.

"Halkrath is analyzing the tail to see which type of hard meat the creature is." Bakuub explained.

Cross frowned. "There are different types of _Xenomorphs_ out there?"

Unconsciously, Connor's curiosity edged him closer to the conversation.

He nodded. "The thing that attacked you was a mere new born or a _Chestburster_, as you call it. There are many types of hard meats birthed from the Queen." He gave her a level look. "You must always be cautious." He added.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Your Sire is almost upon us," Bakuub suddenly said.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth when the doors to the medic room opened and in walks the General. His scarred face was a closed book to the Captain's eyes, but to the _Yautjas_ standing beside her, they could easily smell the fear radiating off the General.

Seeing the cruel General, Connor was quick to step back into the dark corner.

His one gray eye shot towards his Captain. "Report," was all he said.

Cross relayed to him everything she told the _Elder_. Almost immediately the General was on his radio, ordering an evacuation of the Colony. Cross nodded her approval, had it been any other Colony the place would have been on lockdown, no one in and no one out. Safety of the civilians always did come first to the General, they were under his protection after all and it was his responsibility to see to their safety first. There was no telling what kind of _Xeno_ was running loose, it could be a _Queen_ for all he knew. Kelly flinched when the emergency red light flashed in the room and the computerized feminine voice came through the speakers.

"_Attention, civilians, attention please; all civilians must evacuate the premises immediately; this is not a drill, thank you for your cooperation_."

Edwin turned back to his daughter. "You're sure there was only one?"

She nodded. "Only one attacked me…but I'm not so sure if there's just one out there."

While the General went back on his radio issuing orders, the Captain turned to her friend. "I need you to help the other nurses and doctors evacuate the patients from the Medic Center, Nurse Rose," said the Captain.

But the nurse's stern eyes were on the Captain's wound. "I'm not done stitching you up."

"Just wrap it up for me," was all she said.

"But it will scar…"

"Then let it," Cross cut her off with a dark scowl.

Seeing the determination in her friend's eyes, the nurse lowered her eyes. "I'll bandage it up…"

Once she was done, Kelly made a move to leave when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around she sees the Captain holding her Bersa towards her. "Take it."

Her eyes widen slightly. "Cross…"

Cross thrust the handle towards her. "For my peace of mind, Nurse Rose, I have to know you're at least armed."

Despite the Captain's scowl Kelly noticed the plea in those beautiful eyes of hers. Giving a small smile the nurse took the heavy weapon and clumsily held it in her hand. "Thank you."

The Captain nodded. "Be safe."

Cross watched the young nurse leave the medic room before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Her eyes went from her General to the _Elder_. Holding the radio away from his mouth Edwin turned his attention towards his Captain.

"Get your team together and make sure the evacuation goes successfully," he ordered, his cold eye narrowed at the young _Yautja_ standing beside his daughter. "Humans out, no alien life-form can leave the Colony."

Cross arched a brow at his words, it was obviously he was referring to the _Yautjas_ as well, she nodded. "As you wish, General Edwin."

Connor stiffened when the General approached him. What the damn cold human wanted with him, he has no idea. "What do you want?" he muttered angrily.

Edwin merely arched a thick brow at the young warrior's disrespectful tone. But now wasn't the time to discipline him, what the General had in mind involved the albino accompanying him on a little mission.

"You're coming with me," was all the General said before leaving the medic room.

Chirping his confusion, Connor turned his questioning eyes toward his mother. The Captain merely shrugged and jerked her head at the door. "You should go with him."

Connor scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere with that jackass."

She sighed, her eyes drawn with worry. Connor was still recovering from his whipping and the thought of him out of bed pained her. But looking into his crimson eyes she saw no weakness nor any sign of his own pain. "Connor, go with the General."

"So he can throw me to the _Xenomorph_!" he growled, glaring at her as though she lost her mind. "The man hates me and I'm pretty sure he plans on using me as bait."

Complaining and irritable, Connor extended his wrist blades while turning to follow the General – just in case the General tried something.

_Elder_ Bakuub threw his blood a look of amusement. "They're not so different."

The Captain couldn't help but agree.

...

The Captain's team consisted of her Lieutenant and Squad Leaders Lucian and Jason. The General had also assigned Victor, the Private who accompanied her to the infected Colony two years ago, to her team. Although she would have preferred Victor to stay with her father since he was leading a team in search for the _Xeno_. Knowing arguing was futile; the Captain took the expert with her.

Cross described the details of the _Xeno_ to Victor who was frowning by the time she was done. "Doesn't sound like something I've ever seen before," he muttered thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's a Queen."

They both shuddered at the thought. "Perhaps…" she agreed with him.

"But who would wanna bring a parasite into the Colony?" Percy asked. "That's crazy…"

A dark scowl came over the Captain's face as her fists curled at each side. "I don't know…but whoever did it, I'll see to it I execute them personally."

Cross assigned the other Squad Leaders to all the exits surrounding the Colony and with them a small team of soldiers armed and ready for combat. Though the civilians were frightened, they cooperated with the Captain's order to leave the Colony. Unfortunately there were those who complained about being kicked out of their own home. The Captain merely smiled and pointed towards the exit. Cross had already ordered all her men not to mention any alien running around through the air vents. She didn't need to have the civilians going into panic. From the side Cross and her teammates watched as the civilians moved in an orderly fashion out the exit.

From the corner of her eye the Captain caught a small figure moving towards her. "It's probably those _Yautjas_," an elderly woman hissed.

Percy appeared beside his Captain. "Ma'am, please return to the line."

"You brought those _things_ in here," the woman accused, her aging eyes burning in hatred.

Cross's smile stiffened. "I assure you, Ma'am, the _Yautjas_ have nothing to do with this."

The old woman moved closer to the Captain and hissed the words that froze her heart. "You're not even human. Your words are lies."

Cross's eyes widened at her words, she opened her mouth but not a sound came out. Suddenly Percy was in front of the old woman and gently urging her back into the line. Tearing her eyes away, Cross avoided looking at Jason and Lucian, who probably wore a look of bewilderment. But it was Victor who approached her. Looking into the older man's eyes, the Captain saw no judgment or resentment. The tension left her body at the understanding and respect written in those eyes of his.

"Don't let anyone tell you who you are," he said, his eyes watching the civilians. "It's not the appearance that makes you who you are," saying so he held a hand to his chest. "It's what inside that count."

Cross didn't bother to stop the smile from lifting her lips. "Where did you get that from, Private? A Hallmark card?" she teased lightly.

He gave a rusty chuckle. "You're one hell of a woman, Captain, if you don't mind my saying," his thoughts filling with the images of fighting beside her against the _Xenomorphs_ two years back. Brave and confident, it was just a shame he wasn't young anymore, else he would've tried courting the young woman.

Suddenly the Private finds himself in a headlock, grunting he looks up and scowled at his attacker. "Dammit, Jason, let me go!"

"Don't go flirting with the Captain, old man," Jason teased. "Else I'll have to report it to the General."

Victor grunted.

Cross snorted. "Enough play, guys, keeps an eye on here," she nodded toward Percy. "Take over for me; I have to gather some information."

...

Guan rushes past his comrades and into his _Elder's_ chamber. He's only just received the news of a _Xeno_ invading the Colony. The thought of a hunt brought excitement to the young _Yautja_'s blood. But when he also heard of the female being attacked his heart was practically lodged in his throat by the time he made it to his _Elder_.

_Elder_ Nihkou'te barely acknowledged the _Blooded_. "_What is it_?"

"_There's a hard meat inside the Colony_."

The _Elder's_ cool gray eyes remained impassive. "_What of it_?"

Guan frowned, confused by his _Elder's_ un-eagerness to join in the hunt. "_Shouldn't we help the oomans_?"

He grunted. "_I thought you didn't care for those weaklings_," he eyed the younger male with distaste. "_Or have you taken a sudden change of heart_?"

The _Blooded_ stiffened at the mockery in his tone. "_Akira was attacked_."

At the mentioned of his blood's name, something flickered in those cold dead eyes of his before it was quickly gone. "_Is she dead_?"

He shook his head. "_I heard she was wounded, but nothing fatal_."

Nihkou'te scoffed. "_What is the point of having guards if they're not around to protect you,"_ he muttered to himself and then returned his attention to the young warrior. "_We're not to interfere with the ooman's hunt_."

Guan's frown deepens. "_But_…"

"_This is not our hunt, you know the Law_," the _Elder's_ tone broke no argument. "_We will leave it to the oomans to defend their territory_."

Guan knew better than to argue with his _Elder_, but the fists at his sides were eager to draw the hard meat's blood and fight beside the female. "_And what if the hard meat decides to wander into our section of the Colony_?"

The _Elder's_ maimed tusks lifted into a smirk. "_Then we kill it_."

...

Walking behind the General, Connor kept his wary eyes on the taller male's back. He still had no idea why he was being dragged alongside the General's mission. But if he tried anything suspicious the _Unblood_ wouldn't hesitate to take action, even if he was his mother's father. Walking alongside them were the human soldiers, five from his count. Connor was somewhat surprised the soldiers weren't giving him the evil look or saying crude remarks. In fact, all seemed to be focused at the task ahead. Though brief the General merely explained to him they were going on a hunt. The first thing to come to mind was fear and then excitement. But Connor was far from finished with his training; he wasn't allowed to hunt a hard meat until his Chiva. What he was about to do was forbidden! The thought of going through another whipping made him shiver. The stitches in his back pulled at his every movement, it was both discomforting and painful. He wasn't even supposed to be out of bed. But the thought of his mother being hurt gave him the strength to leave the bed without any pain. Connor could still hear the sound of his mother's painful scream, it was the only reason they came rushing towards her apartment. Well… her screaming and the gun shots that followed afterward.

"I hope you know I'm not bringing you with me to kill the _Xeno_," the General's harsh voice startled Connor out of thought. "When we find this thing I want you to stand back and watch…"

Connor scowled, but gave a slow nod. "No problem," his answered was short and curt.

Edwin glances over his shoulder at the scowling pup. "No what, _Unblood_?" he prompted icily, his deadly eye almost seem to be challenging him.

Swallowing down the urge to spew curses at him, the _Unblood_ lowered his head in submission. "No, _General_, I won't interfere."

Grunting his satisfaction, Edwin continued his way down the corridors.

Staring at the pipes attached to the walls, Connor knew they were heading towards the boiler room. In his studies with the hard meats he found out the parasites preferred cold and dark places to slumber.

"_Xenomorphs_ are like wolves…they prefer to hunt in packs," the General explained to his men. "_But_ if there is one it will attack anyone it sees as a threat. So I suggest we stay as a group and no wandering off, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, General," the soldiers answered him simultaneously.

Connor merely twitched his tusks in annoyance. He wasn't about to be envious of the arrogant General.

...

Making her way back to her apartment, Cross was glad Betanu was the only one standing in her living room. But seeing the troubled look in his yellow eyes had her stomach twisting nervously at the upcoming danger.

She got straight to the point. "What did Hulk find out?"

"This is no ordinary hard meat we're after," he clicked angrily.

She scowled. "Is it a Queen?" and shuddered at the thought.

The _Honored_ _Warrior_ shook his head, his heavy dreads swinging with the motion. "No, it's something much more dangerous."

"What can more dangerous than a _Queen_?" she asked, shocked at the thought of something more dangerous than a twenty foot drooling parasite.

"An Emperor…" was all he said.

"Emperor?" she repeated thoughtfully. "What makes him so dangerous?"

"An Emperor is only birthed during the time of a Hive War, but unlike the mindless drones that are controlled by the Queen; this one thinks and acts on its own."

Cross nervously swallows the lump in her throat. "I take it you fought against one before?"

He shook his head. "It's rare to come face to face with an Emperor; only the oldest of our Clan have the privilege of such honor. The Queen normally won't birth one unless she is given no choice. An Emperor doesn't care for its mother, but will go into battle for the thrill of spilling blood and then it will go against its Queen."

The Captain frowns. "I see."

He grunted. "Which is why an Emperor is dangerous," Betanu checked his combi-stick before retracting it and attaching it to his waist belt. "Lar'ja and Halkrath went on ahead to track the hard meat, I should get going."

Although all he just described made her hesitate to let him go, it would be a foolish thing to hold him back. He was a _Yautja_, an _Honored_ _Warrior_ after all. He wasn't going to stay even if she begged. Crushing down the urge to hold on to him, the Captain gave a curt nod.

"Good hunting," she muttered, staring at him with impassive eyes.

Betanu wasn't fooled by her cold display. Growling softly, he lowered his head until he brushed his tusks against her hair, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head. "When I return…perhaps…" he pulled back to look her in the eyes, his eyes darkening in lust. "Perhaps I will celebrate my victory by claiming you."

Perhaps it was the thought of the upcoming hunt that excited him, but all Betanu could think of was coming back to his female and claiming her over and over again, marking her as his…_finally_.

Her loins immediately tightened at his possessive tone, her eyes darken at the liquid heat glowing in his eyes. "We will see…" she muttered huskily.

Lifting his tusks into a grin, Betanu brushed his thumb over her lower lip before straightening back up and leaving. Her eyes followed his movement until he was gone from the apartment. Sighing heavily, Cross thought it was a good idea to have the _Yautjas_ helping her father with this hunt. But the big question was will her father, the General, accept their help? Grabbing for her Dragon Claw, she looped the Kanata to her waist and hostlered her Magnum 500 before leaving the apartment.

...

Betanu was quick to meet up with Halkrath and Lar'ja by the entry door leading towards the boiler room. All _Yautjas_ knew where the hard meats preferred to retreat during their growth stage. At his approach Lar'ja was the one to take a step towards him, Halkrath lingered back and merely glared at the other male through his mask.

Betanu ignored him and addressed Lar'ja. "_Did you find anything leading to how a newly birthed hard meat came to be in my female's chamber_?"

They all know during a birth a hard meat retreats to a safe place where it can grow into an adult. But to suddenly attack during its weak stage was out of its character. It was something that didn't sit well with the _Honored_ _Warriors_.

Lar'ja chirped and pulled something out from his pouch. He held the object in question towards him. "_I found these inside the vent where the hard meat escaped through_."

Betanu scowled at the tiny bolts in his palm and hissed a curse. "_Someone unscrewed the bolts_."

He nodded. "_I suspected as much_…" Lar'ja growled dangerously. "_Someone's trying to kill your female_."

Rage and bloodlust surged through Betanu's veins, the thought of getting his claws on the coward's flesh nearly drown him in red. Once he'd dealt with the hard meat, he was going after the bastard.

"_Did you inform Cross of this situation_?" He indicated towards the bolts in his hand.

A dark scowl loomed over his face before he extended his twelve-inch wrist blade. "_No, I will find whoever did this and skin them alive myself_."

Lar'ja nodded his understanding, but his brows furrowed in worry. "_But what if it was an ooman_? _You know we can't do anything to jeopardize the peace signing._"

This time it was both Betanu and Halkrath who scoffed, but it was Betanu who answered. "_Then I will see to it she never finds out_."

"_Or anyone else in that matter_," Halkrath added with a deadly promise.

Staring from his brother to Betanu, Lar'ja knew he didn't want to be there for the unfortunate creature. Whoever it was better be prepared to get tortured by not only _one_ enraged _Yautja_, but _two_.

...

"Evacuation was successful, Captain," Lieutenant Percy reported to his Captain the second he sees her walking towards the group. "We have soldiers guarding all air-vents and doors leading towards the boiler room in every sector. I even have some guarding outside the Colony, in case this thing tries to escape."

Victor grunted. "The _Xeno_ isn't planning to escape, Lieutenant, the place the parasite births from is automatically its home. So technically _you're_ the ones who are the invaders."

Cross frowned. "Drones, yes, but what about an Emperor?"

At the name the blood from the Private's face drained completely. "Em-Emperor you say?"

"Yes, the thing we have roaming our Colony is an Emperor," she informed him grimly.

"Oh, shit," the Private groaned as he ran a shaky hand through his salt and pepper hair. "We're _fucked_…"

"What the hell is an Emperor?" asked a bewildered Lucian.

...

Edwin's stomach curled at the strong foul scent of the _Xeno_ lingering in the air. Earlier one of his men found a slimy shedding skin of an unknown creature; Edwin knew it belonged to the parasite. The thing was developing into adulthood rather fast, the General thought. It's only been two hours since the creature got loose; Edwin was going to make sure this thing wasn't going to live any longer than that. The General slung his heavy .223 Remington from it's resting place on his broad shoulder into the crook of his elbow and cocked it. Without hesitation his men mimicked his action with their machine guns. Only Connor stood in the back and watched. Since he was merely an _Unblood_ the only weapons he was allowed to carry were a simple combi-stick and a wrist-blade. He suddenly wished he had a Plasma Caster sitting on his shoulder, but that wouldn't happen until he went on his Chiva.

"Is that fear coming from you, _Unblood_?"

Connor gave a start; he hadn't realized the General and his men had stopped walking. But while his soldiers were keeping a close eye on their surroundings, the General kept his one gray eye on the _Yautja_.

Remembering his mocking words, Connor scoffed.

"Please, continue showing your fear, perhaps it will help lure in our prey," the General remarked dryly before he resumed walking ahead.

The strong scent of the hard meat was getting closer the further they ventured into the boiler room. Connor had asked the General what the length of the underground boiler room was and the scarred male simply replied it ran the length of two football fields. Connor hadn't known what a football field was and shrugged. With his wrist-blade extended at his side, the _Unblood_ kept trained eyes on his surroundings. A low rumbling growl escaped through his tusks when the scent of the enemy grew stronger, his growl was answered by a chilling hiss.

Edwin immediately halted at the sound, his men included, and looked up ahead at the monstrous creature standing fifteen feet away. Even with the dull lights above, Edwin easily made out the _Xenomorph's_ features. This _Xenomorph_ was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Standing at a mere nine feet, this _Xeno's_ black skin had odd red stripe patterns to it. Just like the Queen it had a twin set of arms attached to its upper chest and long, muscular legs. But what caught Edwin's eye was its flickering stump tail whipping restlessly behind it. He then remembered his daughter shot off its tail when it attacked her. The large crown of this _Xeno_ was somewhat smaller than its Queen, but held deadly spikes at each side. But unlike its brethren, where their body resembled a skeleton stature, this one was built with meat and muscles. If Edwin didn't know any better he would've accused the mysterious _Xeno_ of injecting itself with steroid! Almost as if it sensed the General observing it, the creature lifted its head up and directed its non-existent eyes toward him. Its lips pulled back into a permanent grin, flashing him those sharp silver glistening teeth.

The creature took a step forward.

Immediately all weapons took aim at the threatening parasite.

The creature was quick to take a step back, its head cocked to the side while its long fingers clenched and unclenched at it side.

Edwin scowled. Had it been any other _Xeno_ it would have come charging by now, but not this one. In fact, it looked as though the thing was…re_thinking_! The General had only heard of the Queen being intelligent among the Hive, so could this thing be a somewhat deformed Queen?

"Should we fire, General?" his Lieutenant asked in a harsh whisper, his eyes fixed on the creature in front.

As interesting as this parasite was, the General couldn't afford to let it live any longer. "Kill it."

The sound of gun fire was deafening to his ears, but his sharp eye stayed on the _Xenomorph_ as it quickly whipped around and ran further into the boiler room. The thing was fast, he gave it that, despite its heavy muscles the _Xeno_ was just as fast as its brethren.

"After it," ordered the General.

His men were quick to run after the parasite. He stayed behind and watched as the darkness of the boiler room engulfed his men.

"You're not going with them?"

Edwin tsked, he's actually forgotten about the pest behind him. "I trust my men to know what to do."

"Did you actually _see_ that thing!" Connor exclaimed. "Your men are going to be cut to pieces!"

The General's scarred face remained impassive. "It was afraid of us; I highly doubt it will put up much of a fight."

Connor growled. "Your arrogance will be the death of you one day."

The General turned to him than, Connor forced himself not to flinch under the icy eye of the human he feared as a pup. "And by whom I wonder…"

The _Unblood_ lowered his head. "Despite how much I _hate_ you, I could never hurt my mother by killing you. For some reason, unknown to me, she loves you."

Edwin gave a rare laugh, startling Connor at the rusty sound. "You believe you can, not only _defeat_ me, but _kill_ me as well?"

Connor raises his crimson eyes toward the General with confidence. "Perhaps…but I am not so foolish as to think it will happen now. Maybe in time I can finally defeat you, General, and prove to you I'm not a weakling as you claim me to be."

Listening to his spoken words, Edwin felt the blood drain from him face as the image of Connor was replaced with the image of himself as a bruised and bloodied child. But as quick as the image came, it was gone. Muttering a curse, the General turned away from the pest. "Think what you will, but when the time comes for you to do battle with me…I will be waiting."

Connor stood back and watched the General calmly walk off in the direction where his men had disappeared. Suddenly the _Unblood_ was conflicted over whether he should follow or leave. He wasn't needed here since the General was certain he could handle everything. But the image of his mother flashed before his eyes and he knew…he couldn't abandon the stubborn, arrogant jackass of a General. Muttering about the General's stupidity and stubborn pride, Connor ran after him.

...

They told her what they found wasn't going to be pleasant, but Cross already knew that from the foul stench alone. Stepping into the room her eyes immediately found the source of the smell and something inside her twisted. Not only did this parasite burst from girl's chest, it ripped her in two from the chest down. Blood spray everywhere from the floor to the wall and even on the ceiling, Cross could barely contain the urge to vomit. Walking towards the corpse of the girl the Captain avoided stepping on any of the dead's entrails as she knelt down beside her former student.

Her face was frozen in a mask of horror…and pain, her sightless eyes staring into nothingness. Despite the growing anger surging through her veins, the Captain was gentle as she brushed the dead girl's hair from her face before closing those eyes to rest. No one deserved to die like this…

"Oh, Sonia," she muttered and lowered her head in respect for the girl.

Percy was hesitant to disturb the Captain, but forced his feet to move. "Captain, look at her hands…"

Lifting her head up, Cross followed to where Percy was pointing and her anger only intensified. Someone had bound the girl's wrists together. "Is there anything else in the room?"

Percy was careful to scan the small room before returning his attention to his Captain. "None I can see…whoever did this is out there."

Standing by the doorway, Victor took in the scene with hard eyes. "We have ourselves a little hunt."

Cross knew what he meant. "First things first, we will have to wait until the General eliminates the _Xeno_ threat…"

"But the bastard would be gone by then," Percy protested. "Hell, it could've been one of the civilians."

Cross tore her eyes away from the decreased and snapped her furious eyes at the Lieutenant. "_Or_…someone from the military could've done this." She snarled through clenched teeth. "It could be anybody, Lieutenant; we have to keep our options open."

Muttering a curse, he nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Getting to her feet, Cross turned her attention to two of her soldiers. "Clean this place up and make sure you don't leave anything behind," she ordered before leaving the room, once outside, Cross inhales deeply before opening her eyes and exhaling. Percy, standing beside his Captain, caught sight of her eyes and frowned. Normally they tended to glow a vibrant purple, but now they were dark and damn near black!

Percy was quick to follow his Captain, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Behind those eyes of hers he knew there was a burning rage. He was truly saddened to see the body belong to rookie Sonia. The girl had high potential of becoming a Squad Leader, it was a shame indeed.

"Go check on the other Squad Leaders, Lieutenant," The Captain's voice was surprisingly calm and remote. "Make sure everyone's…"

Percy didn't get a chance to hear the rest of her words, especially since she was mumbling it. He halted in his track and watch worriedly as his Captain walked aimlessly down the corridors. He didn't realize the death of her student had _that_ much effect on her.

Percy decided to call out to her. "Cap…" he was cut off when a hand to his shoulder startled him. Looking over his shoulder, he frowned. "What is it, Lucian?"

The larger man merely shook his head while his eyes stay glued on his Captain's retreating back. "Let her go…maybe a little walk might cool her rage."

"Now isn't the time to be walking so casually!" the Lieutenant snapped.

Suddenly Victor appeared beside him, looking just as convinced as Lucian. "He's right, she'll be fine."

The Lieutenant shook his head, what they didn't know was he has seen firsthand what the Captain could do during her rage. Just the look in her eyes promised blood. Whatever ever she was walking to…he knew she wouldn't stop until she brought in the one who'd done this.

...

Cross hadn't realize she'd stopped walking until she lifted her head up and stared at the small group of rookies in front of her. They hadn't noticed her since they were too busy playing cards on the floor with their back towards her. At any other time the Captain would have scolded the group and send them on a twenty mile run. But hearing their small laughter and jokes made her lean against a near-by wall and think back to a time when she caught a certain someone doing something they shouldn't.

(_Flash Back)_

_It's been six months since Connor left and already Cross can feel her heart tightening at the reminder of her loss of missing her son. Training with her father had somewhat helped her corps with missing Connor, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't even stop the damn tears from leaking down her cheeks late at night. Cross had even gone as far as to provoking the General into a rough training that left her bloodied, bruised and empty. Work no longer interest her, training no longer held any excitement, even food tasted like ash in her mouth. Cross hadn't realized she was going through this until one day the General summoned her into his office. _

_Brushing back the black bangs from her eyes, the Captain strolled into the General's office and saluted him. "You summoned me, General?"_

_The General barely lifted his head from his paperwork before he addressed her. "I'm giving you an assignment."_

_Cross instantly spark at the thought of going on a mission. "What is the assignment?"_

"_I have new recruits coming in this afternoon and I've assigned you as their trainer."_

_The Captain's interest immediately died at the thought of training a bunch of damn rookies. "That's not my job, General."_

_The bite of her tone must've set him off because he was leaving his desk and walking towards her. Cross merely stood there with her cold eyes fixed on his. "Lately you don't know what your job is, Captain," he sneered. "I can't have you wallowing around like a damn empty shell around here. So…I'm assigning you to train the new recruits coming in this afternoon and I expect you to be there."_

_She stiffened, but refuses to back down. "It's the job of a Corporal to train the Rookies, not mine."_

"_I didn't assign a Corporal, I've assigned _you_," he bit out impatiently. "Or would you rather I stripped you of your rank?" _

_To be honest, Cross hadn't really cared what her father wanted at the moment. All she wanted was to be left alone. _

"_Also, I've assigned you a new Lieutenant who will help you with the training."_

_Cross scowled. "I don't want a new Lieutenant."_

_But the General ignored her and reached for his radio to order someone in. Behind her the doors opened and Cross glanced over her shoulder to see a rather confident Percy walking in. He merely smiled at her and she instantly knew this was her new Lieutenant._

"_It will be a great honor to work beside you, Captain," Percy saluted her._

_She grumbled a curse but nodded. _

_The General glanced at his watch before announcing. "Your new recruits will be arriving in half an hour, go see to it everything is ready for them."_

_The newly assigned Lieutenant was already bobbing his head up and down. "Yes, General!"_

_Cross watched him leave through the corner of her eyes before turning back to her father. "Gen…"_

_But the man held up his hand and made a shooing motion with it. Holding back a curse, the Captain gave a low growl before exiting his office. She should have known the moment she walked out her newly assigned Lieutenant was waiting for her._

"_You don't look so thrilled to have me," he commented worriedly._

_Cross didn't break from her stride as she answered him. "Excuse me for not jumping up and down, Lieutenant."_

_He grinned boyishly at her. "Would you rather Constantine was still alive?"_

_At the mention of Constantine, Cross nearly stumble. The pain of his lost was still raw inside her and her heart twisted at the image of his face. Damien Constantine had been more than just a comrade at arm, he was a friend. _

"_I know I can never replace your old Lieutenant…but I'm willing to try and…"_

_Cross held up her hand to stop his words, she didn't like being reminded her childhood friend was…gone. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and simply said. "Go round up the rookies, now."_

_The Captain didn't need to look to see the frown over her new Lieutenant. He muttered a reply before walking off. Watching him go, Cross continued on her way down the corridor and out, then made her way out the building. Once outside the courtyard, the Captain was walking across the yard when she caught an odd scent in the air. Scowling, she followed the scent until she found a girl, perhaps no more than fifteen or sixteen, standing behind an Oak Tree with her back turned towards the Captain. The girl wore civilian clothing and had a large duffel bag sitting on the ground. Her long shoulder-length brown hair blew gently in the wind. _

_Clearing her throat roughly, the girl gave a start and whirled around with a guilty look. But instead of seeing a cigarette dangling from the girl's lips, there were tears in her red eyes. Cross almost felt guilty herself for interrupting the girl's…private moment._

"_Oh! I'm sorry, I, uh, didn't mean…" the girl stammered while rubbing her eyes._

"_No need to apologize," the Captain gave the girl a nod. "I'll just be leaving now…"_

_Cross turn to leave but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. "Wait…I…uh…need some help…"_

_Turning back to her, the Captain merely arched a thoughtful brow. "And how can I be of assistance, Miss?"_

_The girl grimaced. "Please, call me Sonia; I just transferred here from Colony 10. I'm here with the new recruit."_

_So…this was one of her new Rookies, Cross thought. With the sun high above them little stream of lights shot through the Oak tree, giving a rather alluring picture. The girl, Sonia, brushed back her hair with a stiffed smile. "I'm lost, you see, and I can't find my way to where the new recruits are supposed to meet."_

_Unknown to Cross the corner of her lips twitched. "And you're crying because you're lost?"_

_The girl blushed; those damn tears were starting to leak out again. "Uh…yeah, you see…if my father…I mean…normally…" she shook her head in frustration and then sighed. "Okay, I just hate being lost…especially in a place I don't know."_

_The Captain did a quick scan of the courtyard before returning her attention to the girl. "And why not ask anyone for help?" she gesture to the other military personnel who were out in the courtyard. _

_Her dark brows furrowed. "You're not supposed to ask for help…no matter what."_

_Cross frowned at the girl's choice of words, but shrugged. "But you've asked for my help," she pointed out in a reasonable tone._

_The girl snapped her wide brown eyes back at Cross. "I honestly don't know why…but from the minute I saw you…it was just different," she crewed on her lower lip nervously. "You don't _look_ like anyone else."_

_Cross didn't answer, but kept her gaze on the girl's as her brown eyes studying her curiously. "Your eyes…are they real?" _

_Again, Cross arched a brow._

_Sonia must have realized how her question sounded and smacks herself on the forehead. "I meant…the colors, are they real?"_

_Giving a small smile, Cross lowered her face until the girl got a good view of them. After all, the girl stood at a good five-five while Cross had four inches to her advantage. "Yes, odd aren't they?"_

_She shook her head. "No…they're nice," she mumbled, her brows still frowning. "Judging by the shape of your eyes I take it you're mixed Asian and Caucasian?"_

_The Captain nodded. "My mother was Japanese and my father is Caucasian."_

_Her lips formed an 'o' before grinning herself. "I'm a full blooded Latino."_

"_Oh, and by the way, Sonia, you're too young to be smoking…I suggest you stop," the Captain advised her in a stern voice._

_The girl's eyes widened. "But that was three hours ago!" she didn't bother to hide her shock and curiosity._

_Cross chuckled before straightening back up. "Come; let's get you with your other fellow recruits."_

_They walked side by side through the corridors and Cross listened to every word the girl had to say. Mostly they involved graduating at the top of the class and beating up on anyone who would tease her because she's a girl. Suddenly the thought of training the recruit didn't seem so bad to Cross. Maybe her father was right and she needed this. Keeping her smile hidden, Cross couldn't help but be amused by the girl's vibrant display and how much she reminded her of her son. Sonia then went on to say that whoever the Corporal was she was going to surpass even him._

"_Did they not inform you who your trainer will be?" Cross asked._

_Sadly she shook her head. "No, but they did say the person who's going to train us will be the best," she than scoffed. "My father told if I wanted to be the best, I have to beat the best. Whoever the Corporal is, I will beat him."_

_Cross hid her worry behind a cold mask. As much as she admired the girl, her cockiness was her only flaw. Grinning to herself, Cross was going to make sure this girl achieve her goal, even if it meant putting her through hell. They were reaching the doors leading to the recruits when Sonia jumped in front of the Captain with a frown._

"_You know…I never got your name," she said. _

_Cross kept her smile hidden. "Let's go inside and I will tell you."_

_Her frown deepened, but the rookie nodded. Reaching past her, the Captain pushed in the door code and thrust it open. The fifteen rookies inside immediately got to their feet in a row of three prefect lines. Standing in front of them was her newly assigned Lieutenant, Percy. _

"_Rookies, I want you to meet Captain Akira Cross of Colony 28," the Lieutenant announced loudly. "She will be your trainer and you will obey her every command, understood?"_

"_Sir, yes, sir!" they all answered simultaneously._

_Beside her Cross knew the girl's eyes were locked on to her. Turning her head to give the girl her full attention, the Captain jerked her head towards the group. "Get in line, Rookie Sonia." _

_The girl's lips were pulled back into tight lines and without a word she rushed over towards the Rookies, but not before dropping her duffel bag with the others._

"_Welcome to Colony 28, I'm Captain Akira Cross," she grinned darkly at them but kept her eyes locked with a certain angry girl, who merely smiled at her in challenge. "And I hope you enjoy your stay here."_

_(End Flashback)  
_

Cross snapped out of thought when a loud laugh interrupted her. Taking her eyes off the floor, she looked up to see another rookie had joined the group. He looked oddly familiar to her, but something about him did held her interest. The boy couldn't be any more than nineteen and in a desperate need of a haircut. His hair was a shaggy brown and his eyes held a dangerous edge to them. Pushing away from the wall the Captain approached the group and decided to let her presence be known by tapping her boot impatiently on the hard floor. Of the five rookies, only one glanced over his shoulder and immediately snapped around with his hand raised above his brow. The others soon turned and followed in his action. Their faces drawn with fear and nervousness, _well_, all except one, who stood there with a rather bored look on his face.

"At ease, Rookies, no need to look so tense," she nodded towards them.

They were reluctant to obey but did so, though they still wore troubled expressions.

"Well…I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she sighed, her hands on her hips.

They all shook their heads; one even had the nerve the try and hide the cards with his foot. Cross merely arched a brow at his action and hid her laughter. "I see familiar faces…all except _one_…" her eyes stayed glued to the one Rookie she was interested in and pointed to him. "You, what's your name?"

He stiffened. "Rookie Kyle, Captain."

She vaguely remembered him, but she just couldn't place where she'd seen him. "You seem familiar…"

His jaw clenched. "I was one of your new recruits two years back, Captain," his answer was chipped and bitter.

"But not anymore," she observed thoughtfully.

"I was transferred to a new trainer after…a _little_ incident between us," he muttered.

Cross scratched the back of her head with a frown. "Little incident? I don't really remember…"

The little twitch in his eye didn't go unnoticed by the Captain. "I don't recall, Captain, my memory is a little fuzzy."

She shrugged and gave a light chuckle. "Too bad…no worries, my memory is bad as well," she sighed weary. "It's just a sign I'm getting old…"

The tensions in the corridor soon eased bit by bit as the Captain and Rookies talked and joked with one another. Until Cross glanced down at her watch and grimaced, "I didn't realize we've been standing here for fifteen minutes, I should get going," she turns to leave.

"Wait, Captain, you really shouldn't walk alone," one of the Rookie said. "I can…"

"I'll walk with you, Captain," Kyle interrupted the boy with a glare.

She smiled. "Ah, company does sound good right now, Rookie Kyle."

He flashed a bashful grinned. "No problem, it's the least I can do."

"Well hurry up, I really should get going." She turned and continues down the corridors.

Behind her Kyle quickly hurried to catch up with her. Instead of walking beside her the glaring rookie stayed behind her, his hand clutching at the hilt of his pistol just above his waist belt. Normally Rookies weren't allowed to carry any firearms until their graduation, but because of the situation they were in the General thought it necessary to have them armed. Kyle smirked, this was getting too easy. Who knew the Captain was as dim-witted as she was beautiful. How she'd last so long as Captain was beyond him!

"Damn…" he heard her mutter before glancing over her shoulder at him. "I forgot something in one of the training room, is it okay if we stop by there first?"

His eyes widen at her unexpected question. "You're the Captain, Captain; it doesn't matter where we go." He gave a little shrug.

She grinned. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

His answer was to merely smile at her. Once she resumed walking, he rolled his eyes. His eye twitched as he watched her stride in confidence. God, how he hated her…and to have her humiliate him in front of the class only added fuel to the fire. After that incident others begin to mock him no matter where he went. Soon he was transferred to another trainer, but _unfortunately_, rumors of his humiliation followed him. The laughter and mockery in their cruel eyes burnt through him like acid. But what was worse was being called the Captain's bitch. One boy even crudely remarked next time he should just bend over and take it like a girl. Kyle had never known others to be so cruel and living with it could no longer be an option. The cause of his pain was walking right in front of him and the thought of her death by his hand send shiver of pleasure down his spine. The damn _Xeno_ couldn't even kill the woman while sleeping! It's up to him now to finish the job.

They took the elevator down to a level Kyle was unfamiliar with. Once the doors opened the Captain walked ahead of him down the corridor and toward a door. He frowned, he heard of the Captain having her own training room, but no one was ever allowed in it. He stood back while the Captain entered the code, his fingers twitching to pull his pistol and shoot the bitch. Behind him the doors closed automatically and he grinned darkly, it was now or never. With her walking ahead of him Kyle didn't hesitate to pull his pistol, aim and fire.

_Bang_.

...

**A/N: Please Review!**


	29. The Hunt!

A/N: Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and many others to come!

...

Damn, Connor hadn't expected those damn humans to move so fast on their feet. He didn't know how long he'd been walking beside the General when the sound of machine gun was heard. His eyes widened at the sparks of light just up ahead of them. The screams of men sent a shiver of fear down his spine. The General had already broken into a run and Connor was reluctant to follow. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Connor forced his legs to move and was behind the General in seconds. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a flash of angry red and yellow flame shot into the air, the very floor beneath his feet vibrated with the force of the explosion.

"What the hell…"

The General bolted past him and towards the explosion. Muttering a curse, Connor ran after him. Then, without warning, the massive Emperor leapt from the flame and landed directly in front of Connor. The _Unblood_ stumbled back with his wrist-blade poised to strike. The creature reared its head and pulled its lips back to expose those silver fangs. A low hiss emitted from deep within and Connor was the first to attack. His wrist-blade was caught in mid-strike by the Emperor's talons and suddenly he was sailing in the air and cashing into the wall. The impact nearly rendered him unconscious, but it was the stitches being pulled that had him bowing his head in pain. Already he could feel the blood leaking from his back and on to the floor. Before Connor could even get a chance to breathe, he was yanked by his dreadlocks and lifted into the air, his feet dangling above the floor. Opening his eyes he came face to face with the Emperor. His crimson eyes widened at the sight of its mouth opening and the deadlier creature inside snapping its tiny, but powerful fangs at him.

Shit, was he really going to die like this?

Connor prepare for the worst when suddenly the creature was forced back as a powerful bullet hit its leg. Unfortunately it didn't release the hold it had on Connor. But with the creature distracted, Connor took the opportunity to twist his wrist-blade and slice the _Xeno's_ arm off. The second Connor's feet hit the ground he quickly dodged out of the Emperor's way as it screeched and flung its' severed arm, the deadly acid blood spray mere inches from Connor.

"Stand back."

Connor looked back to where the General stood, his weapon still aimed at the deadly _Xeno_. "But-"

A low growl from the Emperor brought his attention back to the wounded creature. His crimson eyes blinked rapidly as he watched in disbelief the arm he _just_ severed from the creature grow from bone to meat and finally to black ebony skin. The _Xeno_ lifted its newly revived arm and flexed its long bony fingers. The General didn't bother to hold back his curse while Connor let his mandibles drop open in shock. Just what the _hell_ was this thing!

"Regeneration…" the General whispered beside him, his eye wide with shock. "So…they _do_ exist."

Connor threw the General a bewildered look. "What is it?"

"_Emperor_…"

Hearing its name the Emperor charged without mercy. Edwin didn't hesitate to fire off a couple of more rounds into the charging monster. Each bullet penetrated its dark skin, sending a powerful explosion and knocking the screeching creature back. Almost immediately each bullet wound began to close much to Edwin's displeasure. How the fuck was he going to kill something that could regenerate on the spot? He'd never been taught how to kill an Emperor, all his life he'd thought they were only myth. Growling a curse, the General took a step back when the hissing Emperor slowly stood up from the floor. Its head cocked to the side with a smirking grin.

"Shit…" Connor muttered beside him.

Throwing its head back it let loose a deafening screech before charging towards the General. Grunting, Edwin threw aside his .223 Remington and collided with the monster. Connor watched with wide eyes as the General and Emperor locked hands together in a battle of strength. The two rivals struggled in a will of determination to overpower the other. Growling, Edwin tightened his fingers over the _Xeno_ only to have the Emperor dig its black talons into his skin.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins Edwin was able to use his strength and push the _Xeno_ back a few inches when he was suddenly hauled into the air and slammed back into the floor. Red blood gushed from his mouth from the harsh impact and suddenly he was yanked back to his feet, only to receive a stunning blow to the face.

"General!" Connor rushed to aid the General.

Throwing its opponent aside, the Emperor was knocked down by the charging _Yautja_. Screeching its rage, the _Xeno_ opened its' jaw wide and clamp down on its opponent's shoulder. Connor immediately cried out in pain. Without hesitation, Connor slammed both his open palms to the _Xeno's_ head. Unfortunately he'd forgotten it had spikes on the side of its head. The Emperor reared its head back with a screech, releasing the _Yautja's_ wounded shoulder. Released from its grip, Connor was able to stumble away from the hard meat and swipe at it with his wrist-blade. The tip of his blade caught it across its abdomen. His eyes widened at the acid blood dripping from its opened wounds.

The Emperor hissed its anger and Connor growled his challenge. Taking a step back he poised his wrist-blade for an attack when a low growl from his left has his head whipping in that direction. The Emperor also turned its massive head in that direction, a deadly grin stretching its drooling lips.

Standing ten feet away were the three _Honored_ _Warriors_ and sitting on their shoulders were the weapons Connor had always envied. The Plasma Casters hummed as the red triangular rangefinders were all dead set on the hard meat.

"Get down, Connor!" Betanu shouted before they rain blue spark of fire towards the Emperor.

With a loud and ear piercing screech the Emperor leapt into the air and scaled the wall, disappearing into the dark.

Growling, Lar'ja and Halkrath scanned for the Emperor and chased after it.

Betanu did a quick scan of his pup before rushing over to help the General, who was already wobbling to his feet.

Cursing, Edwin wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. "Damn thing's tough," he spat out a mouth full of blood and grimaced when he spotted a tooth on the floor. Bending down to pick it up he examined it and used his tongue to feel the back of his teeth. "One hell of a punch," he couldn't remember a time when someone punched him like that.

"Emperors preferred going after stronger opponents," Betanu eyed his pup's wounded shoulder. He was going to have to lecture Connor later on hunting before his Chiva. He was just thankful no _Elders_ were around to put anymore punishment on his already injured pup.

Connor must've noticed Betanu eyeing his wounded shoulder and covered it up by putting his hand over it. "It's nothing," he muttered nervously.

The General grunted. "I'm going to check on my men," he left before any of the two could comment.

Betanu watched him go before turning to the _Unblood_. "You shouldn't be here."

Connor jerked his head toward the General's retreating back. "He was the one who brought me here…"

He chirped, head tilting to the side. "Why is that?"

The _Unblood_ could only shake his head. "I don't know."

Knowing now wasn't the time to figure out the reason; Betanu cuffed the pup gently on the head. "Go and see to your Bearer."

As much as Connor wanted to stay and watch the hunt he knew it wasn't his time. Nodding reluctantly, the _Unblood_ walked off into the opposite direction and towards the exit door. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Betanu running after the others. He was envious of the _Honored_ _Warriors_ and wanted so much to join them. Despite his profusely bleeding wounds he was numb to it. All his thoughts were on the hunt when suddenly he felt a cold chill go up his spine. The heart in his chest froze when he caught the scent of a very familiar blood entering his senses. A low whine emitted from his throat.

The blood belonged to his mother!

Without another thought Connor bolted towards the door.

...

"You really think someone like _you_ can kill _me_?"

Kyle shivered as the Captain dug the tip of her blade into his cheek. He whimpered as the warm blood seeped down his cheek and under his chin. He forcefully tore his eyes away from the deadly weapon and into the deadly eyes of the woman staring down at him with a look of pure hatred. Kyle had just pulled the trigger when suddenly he found himself on the cold floor with the Captain's pointing her Kanata at him. Her movement had been a blurred in his eyes and yet she hadn't been fast enough to dodge it. His bullet grazed the side of her head; the wound was deep and ugly, red blood trickling down the side of her face.

"You killed Sonia…"

His eyes widened at her accusation. "Wh-What?"

She scoffed. "You practically smell of blood, _her_ blood."

His brows furrowed. _Impossible_, how the hell can she smell the blood on him? So, she'd known all along he killed the girl. She led him here to confront him while pretending ignorance. Staring into those dark eyes of hers he suddenly realized they no longer glowed a beautiful purple, and instead they were a solid black.

She almost seemed non-human.

His brows twitched, so the rumors must be true then…

"You-You aren't even human," he accused with wide and frightened eyes.

The Captain scowled. "Look at me, kid, do I _look_ like an alien to you?"

Swallowing nervously, he lifted a shaky finger towards her eyes. "Your eyes…"

"Creepy, I know," she bit out impatiently and dug her blade deeper, the boy whimpered a protest. "Tell me…why you did it?" her words were calm but the Kanata in her hand was shaking. Kyle was actually afraid she might thrust the blade into his cheek and down his throat. "Why…why did you have to kill her?"

His eyes jerked at her question, and then he frown. "Why-Why does it matter if she's dead?"

Without so much as blinking she thrust the tip of her blade into Kyle's cheek. The rookie cried out, his eyes tearing in pain, but much to her surprise he remained still. She grinned, "Why?"

"Because like me she hated you!" he screeched pathetically.

The Captain arched a brow. "Hate me? What have I ever done to earn your hate?" she whispered icily. "All I did was disciplined you for using foul language at me. A broken jaw doesn't compare to a dead body!"

His pain gazed eyes darken in anger. "You humiliated me! Because of you I was known as a weak little bitch!"

For once the Captain blinked her eyes, the glowing purple swirling within the black. "Weak little bitch? My rookies would _never_…"

"Not yours, but others…" he hissed with tears streaming down his cheeks. "After I left your division I was forced to bear the weight of being known as the one who got a broken jaw from the Captain!" he never even flinched when the salty tear seeped into his wounded cheek. "I was like a bloodied chicken being thrown into a tank full of hungry alligators. I was beaten, cursed at, spat at; because of you I was never going to achieve my dream of becoming the best. You ruined _everything_!"

Despite the blood rage still rushing through her veins, the Captain couldn't stop the tightening in her damn heart. Was it really her fault for pushing the boy to this limit? Why couldn't he just report what others were doing to him? All of this could've easily been avoided!

_Pride_, a voice whispered in her head, _why should he report to his Corporal of others beating him? If he wanted to be the best _he_ should've been to one to stop it_.

Why couldn't he just come to her about it?

The voice laughed mockingly, _yes; why not go to the one who started it_?

Cross flinched. But why kill Sonia?

_Why not let someone else suffer his pain for once_? He sneered.

"You didn't have to do this…" she whispered through clenched teeth, no matter what, he still committed a crime and must be punished. "Come after _me_, but…you didn't have to involve the innocent."

His lips curved into a bitter smile. "Sonia _hated_ you…I knew I could use her hatred for my benefit. She was the prefect vessel for my revenge."

Cross shook her head. No, Sonia couldn't have hated her…throughout the two and a half year of training, the girl always held her back straight with a confident smile. She didn't fit the role of someone with hatred. No, it couldn't be it, but could Cross be wrong?

"You were going to hold her back another year, it only added fuel to her fire." Kyle spat, as if reading her mind. "Sonia thought if the _Xeno_ was on the loose then she could be the one to kill it, thus proving to you she was ready." He gave a dry and bitter laugh. "Little did _she_ know she was chosen to play host for my parasite."

Cross scowled.

Kyle's eyes darken with hate and bitterness. "I…I lost everything, my father won't even acknowledge me…my comrades shunned me…and you," his eyes glared in rage. "You're living the prefect life with a father as a General. You get everything handed to you!"

With a cry of rage Cross jerked back her blade wielding arm and stabbed the unforgivable steel blade into the boy's leg. The blade sliced through his leg until it hit the stone floor beneath. Kyle opened his mouth and screamed, his hands desperately trying to jerk the blade out of his leg. Beads of sweats formed over his face. Dark red blood began to pool around him, and her. The Captain watched calmly as his pale hands become coated in red.

"You had no idea what I went through to earn my status as a Captain," she growled in an inhuman voice, her eyes darkening into black rage.

Through his pained eyes, Kyle managed a spiteful smile. "Look at you…" he hissed through clenched teeth. "You know what you are…?"

She growled, her fingers tightening over the handle of the Kanata. "What am I, rookie?"

His smile widened, showing his red-stained teeth. "A monster."

Truly his words cut her, but not as much as the blade digging into his flesh. Cross's eyes narrowed at his sobbing whimpered. "A monster, am I?" she whispered.

Kyle choked back a sob as she calmly twisted the blade into his flesh. "You're nothing…but a cold…blooded…killer!" he cried.

Her black eyes looked up from his wounded leg and into his agonized eyes. "Then we're both monsters."

With her blade she could easily feel the hard bone. Watching him, she ground it into him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head with a shuddering cry. His body started to shake, much to her dissatisfaction. She knew any minute now he was going to pass out from the pain. Needing him to stay awake, she harshly pulled the blade out, only to stab it into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. His cry was loud and excruciating. The Captain crouched down with her hand still holding the handled of the Kanata.

"You want to know why I use swords?" she asked him casually, her head tilting to the side.

Whimpering, he shook his head.

"Guns are fast and quick, for those whose crimes aren't serious," she grinned down at him. "But with blades… you can take all the time you want. Especially for someone whose committed a cold-blooded murder, like yourself."

She twisted the blade, his cry grew hoarse. "If you twist the blade then you won't be able to close the wound," she observed her handy work with a nod. "Not only did you kill Sonia, but you endangered the lives of the civilians here," she sighed heavily. "You know what the penalty is, rookie?"

The Captain didn't want for him to reply and instead she yanked her blade from his wound before standing up. "Your penalty is death."

Cross was just about to bring the tip of the blade into the rookie's head when the doors to the training room burst opened and in run…

Her eyes widened. "Connor…wh-what are you doing here?" her black eyes looked him up and down with motherly concern. "You're bleeding…"

The combi-stick the _Unblood_ was holding unconsciously fell to the floor. His throat tightened at the strong scent of blood in the room, both his mother's and the unconscious human on the ground. Connor's crimson eyes frowned at the sight of black eyes staring at him from the face of the woman who raised him from a suckling. Her familiar face was half covered in blood, probably from that sickening graze on the side of her head. But it was her eyes that held his attention, his mother's eyes always glowed with warmth and love…but the person staring at him now held a look of bloodlust.

Sighing, the woman pointed towards the door. "Please leave, I'll deal with you later."

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Connor stepped further into the room. "Stop it…"

She frowned in confusion. "Huh? Stop it?" she looked from him to the unconscious human. "Connor, this was the one who brought in the _Xenomorph_. _He_ killed one of my students and then _tried_ to kill _me_."

Connor's eyes shot down towards the human and winced at the bloodied sight. "Th-This isn't you!"

The Captain arched a brow. "Not me he says…" she muttered to herself and shook her head in disappointment. "You don't _really_ know me, Connor. I was a lot of things before you came…"

"This isn't you!" he cried again. The image of his mother was one of justice and morality. Who the hell was staring at him through his mother's eyes?

"I've killed before, Connor," she continued to talk as though he hadn't spoken. "I've tortured before. Hell, I even killed a _Yautja_!"

He flinched. Yeah, he remembered the General showing him the skeleton of the _Yautja_ his mother killed years before. "You did it because he was hunting your soldiers, you were justified in what you did!" he then gestured to the human on the floor. "_This_, this isn't you. You don't torture for fun!"

She scowled and tsked. "You know you're going to have to kill a human one day. Right, Connor?"

Of course, regretfully he nodded. "I know after my Chiva my next step is to bring back a human skull," He remembered Betanu explaining to him that once his Chiva was over he must honor his Clan by bringing home the skull of a human. But not just any human, his chosen opponent must have the blood of a warrior. Unfortunately, Connor had yet to tell Betanu he wasn't planning on killing _any_ humans. "…but I _won't_…I won't do it."

"But it is your way," she waved her blood stained sword at the human. "Just like mine is to execute Kyle for his crimes."

Scowling, Connor shook his head. "You don't have to kill him; you can always bring him in."

The Captain shook her head. "Death is all he deserves," and raised her blade up once more.

Calling out her name Connor rushed towards her with every intention of stopping her. Luckily he stopped in time from running himself through a blade aimed _at_ him. Heart lodged in his throat, Connor lifted his eyes from the tip of the blade that was pressed against his neck to the woman holding it. Her black eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Connor, you're starting to _annoy_ mother," she growled.

Suddenly her body jerked, her eyes widening in shock and confusion. Lowering her Kanata, Cross looked at what pieced her skin and frowned at the tiny dart sticking out of her arm. Plucking it, she lifted the dart and stared at it in wonder before pitching forwards in a dead faint. Connor was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. Cradling her in his arms, he brushed back her hair and examined the wound worriedly. Quickly, he ripped off a piece of her clothing and applied pressure to the gushing wound.

"_She should be fine in half an hour_." A voice said from across the room.

Lifting his eyes from his mother, the _Unblood_ growled threatening at the _Yautja_ standing there. Damn, he just wished he remembered his name. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Guan scoffed. "You should be thanking me for saving your life, pup."

"My mother wouldn't have hurt me."

"Your mother is no different from the female of our species, _Unblood_," Guan reminded him coldly. "She carries our blood."

"So what?" he exclaimed. "I already know she's carried some _Yautja_ blood."

"Her eyes were black, were they not?"

Scowling, he nodded.

Guan grunted. "It's called the Black Rage, our female tend to go into a blood fit when they're infuriated. It doesn't matter _who_ they kill until their bloodlust in satisfied. The dart I shot in put her to sleep, so when she wakes up she should be back to normal."

Still scowling, Connor nodded his thanks.

Guan's mismatched eyes shot towards the unconscious human. "You should take him to be treated; I'll tend to the female."

Connor's arms immediately tightened over his mother. "I'm not leaving her here with you!"

Guan gave the _Unblood_ a bored look. "Listen, those _oomans_ up there won't recognize me and will think I caused the _ooman_ male injuries. I'm sure they know you, right?"

Connor's tusks twitched with irritation. "I'm not leaving her."

He shrugged. "Fine, let her bleed to death. But if you hadn't noticed all the _oomans_ and their healers left the Colony, remember?"

The _Unblood_ scowled.

Guan sighed. "Fine, stay, but I need to have a look at the female."

Connor watched with guarded eyes as the older warrior made his way towards them. His body tensed as the other warrior's fingers brushed over the wound. Even in her deep sleep his mother gave a whimper of pain. Connor shot the male a deadly glare and growled a warning to him. Guan nodded and probed the wound more carefully. Satisfied there was no serious damage, he rummaged through his pouch and brought out a small jar. Connor watched curiously as the other male unscrewed it and scooped a finger full of dark gel. He grimaced at the vile smell as Guan applied it over his mother's wound.

"This should stop the bleeding and kill off any infection," he explained and gave the unconscious human on the floor a brief glance. Without a word, Guan switched with Connor, giving him the jar and taking the female into his arms. "See to the other _ooman_."

Muttering a curse, Connor did as ordered.

The female stirred in his arms but didn't open her eyes. Making sure the _Unblood_ wasn't looking; Guan brushed back a lock of hair from her face. "I guess we won't be going on our date, huh?" he whispered for her ears only.

Grunting, Guan lifted the unconscious Cross into his arms before heading towards the door. He'd taken a mere four steps when suddenly his path was blocked by a scowling albino _Yautja_.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking my mother," Connor held his wrist-blade threateningly.

Guan eyed the weapon with amusement. "Put away your weapon, _Unblood_, I'm only taking her to her quarters."

Retracting his weapon, Connor kept his glaring eyes on the other warrior as he gently plucked his mother away from a smirking Guan. "I'll take her," he hissed before walking away.

Guan sighed before throwing an irritated look at the unconscious male on the floor. "I guess it's you and me."

...

Lar'ja was quick to catch his brother before his back hit the floor. The twin regained his balance before turning back to their prey. Already the two _Honored_ _Warriors_ were panting heavy from their battle with this powerful parasite. Feeling a warm wet trickling from the corner of his tusk, Halkrath touched a finger to his broken mandible and snarled. During his fight his mask was knocked off when the Emperor landed a hard hit to his face.

The Emperor hissed at the two with its muscular arms spread wide for their attack, its maimed tail whipping restlessly in the background. Halkrath growled he knew the creature was daring them to come at it. Wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, Halkrath extended his wrist-blade before charging.

Lar'ja cursed his brother for his stupidity before running after him with his own wrist-blade extended.

The Emperor easily dodged both of their attacks, but Halkrath was already spinning on his heel and charging at the unprotected back of the hard meat. With his wrist-blade poised and ready, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ didn't hesitate to thrust his deadly weapon into the parasite's back. The monstrous creature arched it's back and roared in pain and anguish. Halkrath desperately tried to yank his wrist-blade from the parasite's body, unfortunately for him, it was stuck! Growling his rage, he had no choice but to dislodge his favorite weapon before jumping back to a safe distance. Already the yellow blood came spewing from the creature's back and spraying everywhere. The two warriors were fast to avoid the deadly acid and were forced to move to a safer distance.

The Emperor tried unsuccessfully to reach and grab at the blade pierced in the center of its back. From afar, Lar'ja zoomed in with his visors and watched in disbelief as the hard meat's wound begins to heal over the wrist-blade.

Dammit!

No matter how many time they cut this thing or blasted it with their Casters its wounds kept on healing. They needed a new strategy and fast. The two brothers were getting ready to charge once more when suddenly the Emperor was engulfed in nets and was brought down, hard.

"_It won't stay down for long_," Betanu appeared beside them.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth when the Emperor reared up and tore the net into pieces. Screeching its rage, the parasite charged towards them. Couching down in defense, the three _Honored_ _Warriors_ were prepared for the attack when a rain of gunfire came showering down on the Emperor. Tiny bullets exploded into their enemy's body. Roaring in rage, the Emperor turned and ran.

"Go after it!"

Betanu turned to see the General ordering three of his _ooman_ soldiers after the Emperor.

"They're going to die," Betanu turned his glaring eyes towards the bloodied General.

"Then they have done their duty to the Colony," the General growled before running after his men.

Snarling curses, the three _Yautja_ ran after the General.

...

Guan watched from the doorway as the albino pup carefully lowered his surrogate mother onto her bed. And beside the _Unblood_ was a small female with hair as golden as the armor on an _Elder_ and eyes as green as the plants on Earth. And a male who claimed to be Akira's second in command, stood beside the small female. Both of the _oomans_ smelled of anxiety and fear as they quickly worked on the injured female. It had been a struggle to explain to the _ooman_ soldiers of the situation with Cross's injuries. But Guan left it to Connor to do the talking. In the beginning Guan had feared the _oomans_ wouldn't believe the words of the _Unblood_, but it was the second in command that came forward with a look of understanding. The _ooman_ male quickly ordered the pup to take the injured female back to her quarter while he fetched a healer. Guan handed the unconscious _ooman_ male back to the other _oomans_ to deal with.

Once Connor placed his mother in bed he was forced back when Kelly moved forward and took over. Fidgeting nervously with his mother's sword, Connor walked backward towards where the other _Yautja_ warrior was standing. His worried eyes continued to watch as Percy and Kelly worked to close the nasty wound on the side of his mother's head.

Seeing how the pup's lower tusks were twitching, Guan sighed and didn't know why he had the urge to comfort the _Unblood_. "She will be fine, _Unblood_," Guan assured the young warrior, his silver and blue eyes glued to the unconscious female. "No wound like that will bring her down."

"She's human, not a _Yautja_," Connor snapped quietly. "They're more fragile and easy to kill."

Again Guan sighed. "Akira is a strong female, _despite_ being human. Also, you must not forget she has the blood of a _Yautja_."

At the use of her first name, Connor's eyes narrowed at the warrior who was a couple of inches taller than him. "You seem familiar with my mother…why is that?"

Not wanting to hide things from the pup, Guan answered. "We share a bond."

His crimson eyes darkened. "Bond? What kind of bond are we talking about here?"

Crossing his muscular over his massive chest, the Blooded Warrior shrugged. "A bond I'm not familiar with myself. Though Akira and I share something that is unbreakable."

While Guan kept his eyes on the activity on the bed, Connor kept his irritated eyes on the older warrior. "Can't you guys stick to your own females on the Clan Ship? First Betanu and now _you_, I mean…?"

Guan held up his hand before the _Unblood_ could finish his sentence. The laid back _Yautja_ could tolerate a lot of things, but disrespect was not one of them. "Enough, pup, I don't have to explain things to you, but I _will_ warn you…" he finally turned his glaring eyes at Connor. "I will not allow you to interfere, her son or no, I will challenge you to a Last Match if you get in my way."

Fear prickled down his neck, but Connor refused to back down and was prepared to challenge the male when a voice halted his words.

"Is there a problem here?"

Connor kept his eyes on Guan when he answered. "Everything is fine, Percy, we're just having a little chat here."

Percy, unconvinced, kept his hand on the handle of his pistol while keeping a guarded eye on the mysterious _Yautja_. "Well, I don't know what conversation you were listening to, kid, but I'm not about to have you two fight inside the Captain's quarters."

Hearing the threat in the _ooman_ male's voice; Guan tore his eyes away from the pup and towards the _ooman_ called Percy. "No trouble here, I will be leaving," bowing his head slightly, Guan shot Akira one last look before leaving the quarter.

As soon as he was gone Percy turned a suspicious eye towards Connor. "Now are you going to tell me what _that_ was all about?"

Growling softly, Connor shook his head and returns his worried eyes towards his mother. "How is she?"

Percy frowned at the change of subject, deciding not to push him, he answered. "We stopped the bleeding, she should be fine. Though I don't know when she will awake." He shifted his eyes at Connor's bleeding wounds. "You better get that patched up, kid…I don't want you bleeding to death in here."

Connor nodded and approached the bed.

Seeing his approach, Kelly lifted her eyes from her patient and gave the nervous Connor a smile. "She'll be fine, Connor, there's no need to worry." Her green eyes widened at the numerous of wounds on him. "Connor…"

"I know, I know," he interrupted her with a sigh.

"I'll get to you as soon as I'm done with the Captain."

He nodded and closed his eyes at the images of a pair of black eyes staring at him. The Black Rage, the other _Yautja_ had called it. A fitting name since her eyes weren't the only things that were black. Her aura had been set on bloodlust, needing to kill her chosen victim. And he'd been foolish enough to try and stop her. He came damn close to impaling himself on her weapon when she turned and aimed it at him. Her own son.

"_It's called the Black Rage, our females tend to go into a blood fit when they're infuriated. It doesn't matter who they kill until their bloodlust in satisfied_…"

He shuddered at the thought. Knowing something that dangerous was inside her, all because of the damn _Yautja_ blood inside her. But he needed to know more about this Black Rage, there must be something he could do to help his mother. Connor was already dealing with controlling _his_ own rage, and now his mother was coping with the same problem?

This was the one times he wished he had more knowledge in _Yautja_ females. Unfortunately for him he wasn't even allowed near a female until he completed his Chiva. And the one person he normally talked about these things with was on a hunt.

There was _Elder_ Bakuub. He was the only other _Yautja_ that accepted him. Perhaps he could help him with his mother's problem.

Once Kelly was done stitching up the Captain, she turned her attention to the wounded _Yautja_. "Sit down and I'll try my best to stitch you back up."

Unfortunately for the little nurse the needle she used wasn't strong enough to penetrate through Connor's thick skin. She brought her bent needle towards her eyes and scowled. "Perhaps I should just clean and wrap your wounds."

Connor muttered his apology and said. "I'm on my way to the _Yautja's_ side of the Colony, I'm sure they can fix me back up."

Kelly was careful to wipe the blood from his back, an amused grin creep along her red lips. "You know with all this glowing green you'll be a prefect substitute for a glow stick."

An unwilling chuckled rumbled in his chest. "Very funny…"

Once she was done the nurse gave him a gentle pat on his uninjured shoulder, "All done, Connor."

Nodding his satisfaction, Connor made his way towards the bed and bent down to brush his tusks against his mother's hair before straightening back up. His crimson eyes met emerald green, "Keep an eye on her for me, will ya?"

Smiling, Kelly nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on her before you were born, Connor, I think I can handle it."

Flashing a sheepish grin, Connor turned and left the small apartment. On his way out a small group of human soldiers was standing in the corridor. All eyes turned to him and suddenly Connor felt small under their stare. All eyes held recognition, and Connor vaguely remembered them as the best Squad Leaders from years back.

"You're the one the Captain brought in as an infant, right?" the tallest soldier asked.

Connor nodded with confidence. "Yes, I'm her son, Connor Cross."

The four men exchanged looks, but none from what Connor could see were looks of disgust or anger. In fact, he was surprised when they flashed him wide grins.

"Connor Cross, eh?" the tall soldier chuckled. "I'm Squad Leader Lucian."

Connor observed the soldier and nodded in his direction. The man stood at six-three with long brown hair and built at the same level as the General!

"It's a rare thing to hear Lucian speak," the second soldier remarked with amusement. "I'm Squad Leader Jason, by the way."

Connor gave a nod in his direction. Jason, he noticed, was shorter, maybe just below six feet with black and gray hair.

"To be honest I knew of you guys years back," Connor admitted. "I was always curious to see if I was able to sneak past you during your patrols."

_"Mom, you gotta let me try and sneak pass them! I heard from Aunty Kelly those men are the best at what they do!"_

Connor smiled fondly at his child-like voice from years back. He'd remembered begging his mother to test his ability in stealth to sneak around the three Squad Leaders. His shoulders slumped when she denied him. Connor stiffened when one of the men approached him.

"No need to look so tense, Connor, we ain't got nothing against you," Jason gave him a friendly smile. "We're just curious about the Captain's son."

At his words Connor couldn't help but feel the tension leave his body. These men, he realized, weren't trying to size him up or belittle him. In fact, if anything, the way they were speaking to him was as if they were equals. Huh, maybe not _all_ humans were as bad as _Elder_ Nihkou'te liked to point out. But as much as he was appreciating their friendly conversation, Connor needed to be on his way.

"I wish I could stay longer but I must be on my way," Connor nodded his head at each one before leaving.

He didn't get far when he heard someone call his name. Stopping, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed this male was older, his hair grayer then black. He had been part of the group but stayed back and observed their conversation. Despite his old age, the man was built with a stern face. The weapon he held looked as though it weight a ton, though he carried it as if it was light as a feather.

"Sorry, but I think it's best if I escort you there," the unknown man said.

As much as Connor wanted to decline his offer, he knew it was best. At the moment all the soldiers were edgy with a _Xenomorph_ running loose. And with a _Yautja_ walking around Connor didn't want to upset them any further. Shrugging casually Connor continued walking down the corridors with the Unknown Soldier beside him.

...

Guan stood before his _Elder_, his blue and silver eyes staring blankly at the floor. He'd been standing here for the past fifteen minute while Nihkou'te listened to a message he'd just received from the Clan Ship. No matter how much Guan wanted to listen to the message, he couldn't. The message was downloaded into the _Elder's_ mask, which he was wearing now, as he listened to the message. The only sound in the room was the impatient tapping of Nihkou'te's claws on the desk. All _Elders_ received the message and were probably listening to it at the same time in separate quarters. Guan bit back the urge to sigh in boredom; he was never one to stay in one place for too long. To be honest, he'd rather stand by Akira's bedside then this! At least there he could inhale her sweet intoxicating scent and think erotic thoughts of her.

A beep was heard alerting Guan the message had ended. He watched as Nihkou'te unhooked his mask and threw it on top of the desk. His cold gray eyes were narrowed in anger. "_High Elder Nrak'ytara and his Clan will arrive in a matter of hours_."

Guan wasn't surprised by the news, the treaty signing was just days away. He didn't know why it upset his _Elder_. "_The news does not please you, Elder_?"

Nihkou'te grunted. "_High Elder Nrak'ytara always had a soft spot for oomans. After all, one of his previous mates had been an ooman female. Though their union produced no pups he still regarded oomans as equal,"_ he spat the last word in disgust. "_It is because of _him_ this treaty is being sign._"

Guan tightened his tusks at the venom in his _Elder's_ voice. It wasn't his place to argue with Nihkou'te, but Guan wanted so much to point out to his _Elder_ of _his_ own obsession with his deceased _ooman_ mate. Rumors said she was never out of Nihkou'te's sight, forever kept in the private quarter of the _Elder_ until her death. The _Elder_ was nothing more than a hypocrite, though Guan would never say that to his face. As much as Nihkou'te hated the _oomans_, Guan observed, his _Elder_ couldn't help but cling to his other side. He wondered if Akira felt the same, did she crave _Yautja's_ attention as well as _ooman's_?

"_Those damn oomans better get rid of that hard meat fast_," Nihkou'te growled.

"_The Yautjas close to Akira are on the hunt with the oomans._"

Nihkou'te eyes widened in shock, which soon turned to disgust, "_Pitiful_…" he muttered. "_Three Honored Warriors hunting one measly hard meat shouldn't take hours. What a disgrace."_

Guan opened his mouth but quickly clamped it shut when the doors opened and in walked a rather stoic Arbitrator. The _Blooded_ was surprised the Enforcer wasn't hunting the meat hard as well.

Nihkou'te read the confusion in the younger warrior's eyes and explained. "_Three Honored Warriors and R'ka can take care of one simple hard meat_," though his tone spoke otherwise. "_I ordered Arbitrator to stay put_."

If Nihkou'te noticed the clenched fists of the Arbitrator he made no comment. Guan frowned; normally any other Arbitrators would have taken charge and automatically gotten rid of the danger. No one order the Enforcers what to do when it comes to safety. Guan made sure to keep his face blank while the _Elder_ and Vor'mekta discussed other matters. Guan knew the High _Elder_ ordered Vor'mekta to protect the safety of _Yautjas_ and _oomans_ alike, once an order was given _nothing_ could break it. He was suddenly curious at what power Nihkou'te held over the Enforcer. Sure they were bounded by blood, but once given the status of Arbitrator, their only orders came from the High _Elders _and none other.

"_Will that be all, Elder Nihkou'te_?" Vor'mekta asked once his Sire finished giving him a list of orders.

Nihkou'te nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Holding back a curse, Vor'mekta bowed his head before leaving. Walking down the corridor he realized _Elder_ Bakuub was standing there, almost as if he'd been waiting for him.

"_Elder Bakuub_," Vor'mekta greeted him, "_Is there a problem_?"

Bakuub tilted his head to the side, "_I'm curious as to why you're not hunting the hard meat_."

Vor'mekta stiffened. "_I was ordered not to_."

The older _Yautja_ scoffed. _"Nihkou'te holds no authority over you_, Arbitrator."

Vor'mekta merely lowered his head in shame. He knew his job was to see to the peace within the Colony. _He_ should be the one hunting the hard meat, not the _oomans_.

"_You know why, Elder_," he muttered.

"_The hard meat they're hunting_…" Bakuub hard eyes narrowed at him. "_Is an Emperor_."

Even with his mask on Bakuub knew the Arbitrator's eyes were wide with horror. "_Wh-Why didn't they mention this to us_?"

Bakuub turned to leave but kept his back towards the Enforcer. "Go, your brother needs you…"

The _Elder_ glanced over his shoulder and hid a smile.

Vor'mekta was gone.

Bakuub was sure he'd left after hearing the hard meat was an Emperor. Behind those cold eyes of his Bakuub knew Vor'mekta would do anything to protect Edwin, his little brother. Whatever hold Nihkou'te had on the Arbitrator, Bakuub was going to make sure it got cut.

Permanently.

...

**A/N: Please Review!**


	30. Break!

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come!**

**...  
**

His wrist-blade extended, Betanu scanned the floor for any foot-prints left behind by the hard meat. Behind him was the _ooman_ male, his future mate's Sire. Earlier everyone went their separate ways to hunt after the parasite. Betanu had expected the General to stay with his fellow _ooman_ soldiers, but instead, he stayed beside _him_.

A _Yautja_.

It's been a while since Betanu been alone with the General. The last time they were alone Betanu remembered a certain conversation involving his intimacy with the General's only pup.

"_If I find you touching my daughter… I will plant your skull along with my collection of trophies."_

The words of the male still echoed in his head from years ago. It was the first time the _ooman_ spoke _Yautja_ to him. It had been a mystery to him back then, but since finding out the General's secret everything began to make sense. In spite of everything, Betanu was curious if the General still resented _Yautjas_, and if so will he still object if his only pup became the mate of a _Yautja_? To be honest, even if the General _did_ object, Betanu wasn't going to let Cross go.

Not without a fight.

"What's wrong?"

Hearing the _ooman's_ voice, Betanu deactivated the scan mode before turning to the General. "What do you mean?" he chirped.

"You stopped walking," Edwin pointed out, annoyed. "Did you find anything?"

True to the General's words, Betanu hadn't realized he stopped walking. "I didn't find anything," he admitted before unhooking his mask. Strapping it to his waist-belt, Betanu inhaled deeply and cursed his frustration. "The hard meat hasn't been through here."

Edwin grunted and went on his radio. "Samson, come in."

A few seconds later a static voice replied, "Yes, General?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Negative, there's been no activity for the past twenty-minutes," his second in command reported.

Muttering a curse, Edwin put away the radio. His gray eye glaring at the _Yautja_ staring back at him, "Let's continue, shall we?"

Betanu watched as the _ooman_ walked in front of him and disappeared into the darkness. Wrist-blade extended, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ followed behind him.

"Are you wondering why I'm with you, Betanu?" the General's hard voice halted the eight foot _Yautja_ behind him.

"I was wondering…" Betanu admitted, "Why you chose to follow me and not your fellow _ooman_ comrades."

Edwin grunted, his fists tightening at his sides. "Because of the Peace Treaty I've been a busy man, but that doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention to you and my daughter."

A scowl marred Betanu's brows. "I see. Well…you should know I plan on taking Cross as my mate once this is over."

With a growl, Edwin slammed into Betanu. The two dominating males fell down hard with Edwin landing on top of the _Yautja_ warrior. Snarling his rage, the General pressed his elbow against Betanu's neck.

"_I'll kill you first, Yautja_," hissed the General.

Betanu flared his tusks in retaliation and knocked the _ooman_ backward with a fist to his face. With a powerful roar, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ pressed his wrist-blade to Edwin's exposed neck. "Her Sire or no, I will not allow you to stand in my way!"

The two continued to glare at one another until they heard a low hiss not too far away. Both turned at the same time to see the Emperor couched low and ready to pounce. Without hesitation Betanu leaped off the General and charges toward the hard meat.

Edwin watched with wide eyes as the two mammoths clashed. The Emperor screeched its rage when Betanu lifted the monstrous creature and slammed it into the wall behind. With a growl the _Yautja_ warrior thrust his fist into the hard meat's abdomen. Stunned from the blow, the Emperor fell to the ground with a hiss. Roaring his victory, Betanu raised his wrist blade in the air to behead his prey. With his eyes on the hard meat, he never saw its' tail sneaking behind him.

"Betanu, watch out!" but the General's warning came too late.

A sharp, numb minding pain tore through Betanu's body and with a roar he fell backward. Through his pain grazed eyes he spied a bloody stub that had been his left arm and just inches from him was his severed arm. The hard meat had used its tail to slice off the arm holding the wrist-blade. Even with his arm missing, Betanu closed his mind to the pain and quickly got to his feet and reached with his right hand to grab his combi-stick. The hard meat was already getting to its feet with a sinister grin, from behind it waved its' tail in victory at the bright neon green blood coating it.

Betanu snarled.

Even with a missing arm, Betanu was still fast on his feet. He was quick to deflect a blow from the hard meat's sharp tail with his combi-stick. Unfortunately he didn't see a massive body rampaging towards him. The force of the blow knocked Betanu across the floor and into a wall. Just when the hard meat was about to charge at its' fallen prey, its path was suddenly blocked by a stubborn human.

Edwin didn't hesitate to lift up his flamethrower and take aim at the Xenomorph. Glaring daggers at the monster he pulled the trigger and showered the screeching creature with a rain of fire. Howling its rage, the Emperor leaped to a safer distance and crouched low under the fire. However the flame licked over the Xeno's skin, melting it from its' flesh. Throwing back its head and roaring in pain the hard meat scattered away and further into the boiler room.

"Dammit!" the General cursed and rushed to Betanu.

The _Yautja_ looked as though he was unconscious. He grimaced at the sight of Betanu's missing arm; the stump was bleeding profusely from its wound. To be truthful Edwin was actually afraid the _Honored_ _Warrior_ might die from the blood lost. But then again this might be a good thing for Edwin; the _Yautja_ won't bother his daughter anymore.

"Don't…look so relieved, _ooman_," grumbled Betanu, his yellow eyes glaring at him through heavy lids. "I'm not down for the count yet as you _oomans_ say."

An unwilling chuckle slipped past his lips at the _Yautja's_ dry sense of humor. "Get your ass up, we got a hard meat to hunt."

...

The Black Rage…

Was it something similar to his rage or something much, much worst?

Connor needed to find out the answer and fast. If it was something that would put his mother in danger, then he was going to do whatever it took to help her. Just remembering those black eyes staring at him sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Those eyes were void of everything, except bloodlust. It was something he'd never seen from his mother. And it was something he _never_ wanted to see again.

"It would be nice if you slowed down!" a voice called from behind him.

Connor hadn't realized he'd been jogging down the corridor until the older male called out to him. He quickly halted and glanced over his shoulder. "I could've sworn you Squad Leaders were tougher than this."

A faint blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm not as young as I used to be," he gave a rusty chuckled. "And I'm not a Squad Leader."

Connor's brows furrowed in curiousness. He waited until the soldier caught up with him before he resumed his walking. "Not a Squad Leader, huh?" he glanced at the male. "I've seen most males your age already promoted to Corporals or Squad Leaders, why haven't you?"

Sighing, he pushed his bangs from his face. "You know it's rude to ask such a personal question."

Connor's tusks tightened. "I apologize, I shouldn't…"

The soldier wave off his apology, "Don't worry about it. I'm Private Victor by the way."

He nodded. "I'm…"

"Connor Cross, I heard," Victor interrupted him with a grinned. "You're the Captain's boy."

Connor scowled. He didn't like being referred to as a child. "I am a warrior among the _Yautja_ and a man..."

Victor arched a brow at the tone of the _Yautja_ and how he just referred himself as a… _man_. "Connor, will it be alright if I ask you a question?"

Head tilted to the side, he nodded, "But only if you will answer my earlier question."

Victor hesitated for a brief second before nodding, "Deal."

Satisfied, Connor gave a nod. "Go ahead and ask."

"Do you see yourself as a _Yautja_ or a human?"

The question caught Connor off guard. He whipped his head at the human, not caring if his heavy dreadlocks smacked him in the face. "What?"

For reason unknown, Connor felt his gut tightening in fear and uncertainty.

Sighing heavily, Victor looked around to make sure no one was in the corridor before returning his attention to the stunned _Yautja_. "It doesn't take a genius to interpret the question, Connor. You were raised by a human, correct?"

"I _know_ what you asked," he hissed, his anger rising. "I…just don't _like_ the question."

Victor nodded his understanding and decided not to push him. "When you come up with the answer, come back and talk to me."

Grumbling a curse, Connor walked ahead of him. Victor watched the retreating back of the _Yautja_ and sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked _that_ question. The Private didn't realize they've reached the _Yautja's_ door until Connor pushed in the codes and the doors opened. A blast of heat wave hit the soldier who quickly took a hasty step back.

"Thanks for escorting me," Connor threw over his shoulder before walking in.

"Hey!"

Connor halted and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

Running his fingers through his damped hair, Victor sighed. "I was once a Squad Leader who led a team of five to hunt down a rogue _Yautja_ who'd been killing women and children. It was my first mission. My job was to flush our target out into the opening where the General had a group of his men waiting. Thirty minutes into our search my team and I came face to face with our enemy," a bitter look came over the Private's face. "I froze. This thing was fast, strong and deadly. It managed to wipe of half my team in less than seconds! I didn't know what to do; I just stood there and let it happen." Shame hung in his words and Connor winced at the anguish in the human's eyes. "It was the General who came and saved us, he killed the _Yautja_. But in the end _I_ requested to be demoted."

Connor's eyes widened at his confession. "Why?"

Victor gave a sad smile, his dull eyes staring at the ground. "There are some of us who are born to be leaders and some who are followers. I was never meant to be a leader and the General accepted my request without question."

To see the anguish and shame in the human's eyes convinced Connor it must've taken a lot for him to reveal his story. And not just to anyone, but to a _Yautja_. To show the soldier respect, Connor bowed from the waist down. "Thank you."

Victor merely arched a thick brow, but gave a nod in acknowledgment. "Whenever you're ready, kid."

Connor didn't need to ask what he meant by that as he watched the soldier walk away.

...

Cross awoke to someone pressing something wet against her cheek. Fluttering her eyes open, she tried to focus through the cloudy vision and concentrate on the fuzzy images hovering over her. Rubbing her eyes she finally came into focus and blinked rapidly until the vision in front of her became clear.

"How are you feeling, Captain?"

No sooner did those words leave Kelly's mouth did Cross felt a strong nauseating feeling rolling in her stomach. Without hesitation, she quickly leaned over the bed-cot and spewed out her lunch. The nurse patiently waited until the she emptied out her stomach before handing her a glass of water. Cross took the cold glass with a nod.

The Captain roughly cleared her abused throat before asking, "How-How long have I been out?"

Kelly glanced at her watch, "Perhaps an hour."

Cross winced and made a move to sit up, but a delicate hand to her shoulder stopped her. She arched a questioning brow at the nurse. "I need to return to duty."

"Not with that wound on your head," she forced Cross to lie back down.

It wasn't until Kelly mentioned it did Cross feel the painful throbbing in her head. She was careful to brush her fingers over the stitching. Touching the wound the images of Kyle flashed before her eyes. The sound of his painful scream and the strong scent of his blood still lingered in her nostrils. Grimacing Cross closed her eyes and hardened her heart against his pain. The damn idiot deserved it; she could have done worst to him.

She _should_ have done worst to him.

"_This_, _this isn't you. You don't torture for fun_!"

Her eyes darkened at the sound of her son's voice calling to her. Everything had been hazy when she was getting ready to finish Kyle off. Her heart tightened painfully, knowing Connor had witnessed the shameful part of her, a part of her she _never_ wanted him to see. Stripping off her black leather glove, Cross lifted her palm towards her face and scowled at the offending hand that held her own weapon at her son. Curling her fingers towards her palm, she squeezed until red droplet of blood trail down her arm.

"Cross, what the hell!" cried a frightened Kelly.

The Captain didn't bother to struggle when Kelly pried her fingers apart. "I should cut this hand off."

Kelly's green eyes widened in horror, "Cross?"

Shaking her head, Cross shamefully turned her eyes away from her friend. "I-I almost hurt Connor."

Kelly stopped in the mist of wrapping her Captain's wounded hand to turn to her. Her heart clutching at her friend's pain-filled eyes, "What happened, Akira?"

Cross shook her head. "Its weird, it almost felt like I was floating above the room and watching everything happen. Connor was trying to stop me from delivering the final blow to a criminal and suddenly so much anger and hate burst inside me. I think I wouldn't have cared if I hurt him." She bit back a curse and sighed. "I couldn't stop myself…all I wanted was to spill more blood."

After wrapping up the Captain's hand, Kelly held her hand to her cheek. "Maybe it's a _Yautja_ thing? Perhaps one of your _Yautja_ relative can explain it to you?" she suggested hopefully.

Or maybe she was suffering the same blood rage as Connor. Odd though, she thought only male _Yautjas_ had them, not females, unless she was wrong of course. "You're right," she confirmed with a nod before sitting up. "I'll be right back."

Kelly was already protesting. "Wait! You can't leave!"

Cross gave the nurse a butterfly kiss across the lips before pulling back and winking at her. "You're the best," she grinned before jumping off the bed-cot and striding out the medic-room.

Blushing as bright as a cherry, the little nurse fell backward on to the med cot and smiled.

...

Strolling through the corridors, Connor ignored the low hisses and taunts of the other _Yautjas_ standing there. He refused to be intimidated by the likes of them. He learned years ago not to be baited by their scornful words. He cannot and will not lose control.

No matter how much he wanted to pound one in the face.

Connor was quick to find the _Elder's_ quarters and knocked. Minutes later the doors opened and there stood Bakuub. The older male stood there, his brows pulled together in an angry scowl.

"Why are you covered in the blood scent of my bloodline?" he growled.

Connor stiffened and lowered his eyes, "There's something I wish to discuss with you, _Elder_."

Nodding, Bakuub stood aside and allowed the _Unblood_ entrance. Closing the doors, the _Elder_ got straight to the point. "Explain."

Connor explained everything, not leaving anything out. By the time he was done the Elder's familiar purple eyes were drowned with dread and sadness. Curious and worried, Connor asked. "What's wrong, _Elder_? Will something bad happen to my mother?"

A low whine emitted from Bakuub's throat, the older male merely lowered his head wearily. "I thought since your Bearer was more human than _Yautja_ then she didn't have nothing to worry about. It would appear I was wrong."

The _Unblood_ scowled. "What are you talking about?"

The _Elder_ cocked a brow at his direction. "You sure you want to know?" seeing the stubborn look on the younger male's face, he added. "It won't be a pleasant conversation, young one."

Pushing aside the nagging voice in the back of his head, he nodded. "If it can help my mother then I want to help."

Bakuub nodded his approval and indicated toward a chair. "Have a seat, _Unblood_."

Grumbling, Connor did as ordered. He shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair as the _Elder_ sat down in front of him. Sighing deeply, Bakuub decided to get straight to the point, "You see, Connor, much like our young males our females, too, can go into blood rage. But with Cross being more human than _Yautja_ I had thought …" he bit out a curse. "I should've kept a closer eye on her. Something must've triggered her blood rage…"

"The human who brought the _Xenomorph_ to the Colony killed a student of hers," Connor said, his red eyes narrowing. "That was what triggered her blood rage."

"Her eyes…were they black?"

Connor winced as the image of his mother's cruel black eyes stared at him with deadly intent. Grimly he nodded. "Yeah…the Black Rage," he begin to fidget with his talons. "Is there any way I can help her?"

Leaning back in his chair, Bakuub's shook his head. "There is nothing you can do, but when your Sire returns I will warn him of the situation," he shot the Unblood a dark look before adding. "If you wish to help your bearer, Connor, you will not interfere."

Connor was quick to lower his eyes to hide his boiling anger. Who was the _Elder_ to tell him he couldn't help his mother? And how the hell would Betanu help her anyway?

...

Scanning the ground, Vor'mekta cursed his frustration. He'd been scanning the ground in search of R'ka for the past fifteen minutes and hadn't found anything. Reaching up to detached the hoses to his mask, Vor'mekta took it off and started inhaling for R'ka's scent. Almost immediately he caught the scent of his brother's blood. His stomach churned in dread at the thought of R'ka injured and bleeding out there. Without another thought he broke into a sprint and towards the scent of the blood.

_Hold on, R'ka, I'm coming_!

...

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Hiya! Just to let yall know I've written another story on this site called 'The Sins and the Sinners' though it's a Final Fantasy VII story. But for those who played the game, hope yall like/review it!**


	31. Victorious!

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews!  
**

...

Guan was getting impatient.

Being forced to stay inside the chamber was something he hated, even if it was ordered by his _Elder_. He knew the hunt was still going on and his blood was eager to join in. He still didn't understand why Nihkou'te wouldn't allow any of them to hunt. He knew the other _Yautjas_ were restless as well. With a snarl he glanced at the other _Yautjas_ sparring amongst themselves while he headed towards the door.

"_Guan_!"

The _Blooded_ _Warrior_ halted at his name being called. Glancing over his shoulder he hissed as H'chak walked towards him. "_Where are you going_?"

Guan glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before turning his attention back to his bewildered friend. "_I'm going to check on the female_."

H'chak frowned. "_Why are you so concern over the ooman female_?"

He shrugged, his mismatched eyes staring at the floor. Since coming back his mind been on the injured female he left behind. He hadn't wanted to leave her, something inside him wanted to stay by herself until she healed. He still couldn't understand his connection towards the _ooman_, but oddly enough he wasn't frightened by it. In fact, just being in her presence brought him a sense of peace he'd never known he _needed_.

He hadn't felt this peaceful since the death of his pup.

...

Ignoring the pounding in her head Cross made her way towards the _Yautja's_ side of the Colony and punched in the codes. Pressing enter on the door panel, the doors slid opened and the Captain walked in without hesitation. The _Yautjas_ who happened to be standing in the corridors were quick to avoid the irate female. Though the female was _ooman_, it was her scent that gave them the impression of a _Yautja_ female in her anger. No _Yautja_ male was foolish enough to approach a female when she was in her bloodlust, not unless they wanted to lose their cock.

Like the pounding in her head she ignored the gawking looks of the _Yautjas_. Cross soon realized the further she walked into the Colony the further she was lost. Halting in mid-step she nibbled on her lower lip when her stomach tightened nervously at the thought of being lost in a Colony full of _Yautja_ males. She was definitely starting to regret her impulsive action.

"Akira? What are you doing out of bed?"

Cross nearly sagged in relief at the familiar voice from behind. Glancing over her shoulder she flashed Guan an innocent smile. "Guan, just the _Yautja_ I've been looking for!"

Guan frowned, her words were _far_ too happy. She was looking at him as though she just found her long lost pet. "You haven't answered my question," he reminded her coolly.

Cross flashed a sheepish grin. "Um, I actually need to talk to _Elder_ Bakuub; do you know where his quarters are?"

He nodded. "Of course," he gestured with his hand for her to follow him.

Walking beside him down the corridor, Cross noticed from the corner of her eye the _Yautjas_ were eyeing her, not with hostility, but caution. This new behavior from them was enough to make the Captain squirm in discomfort, but was it perhaps she was walking beside Guan?

Cross came to a halt when she realized Guan had stopped walking and was standing in front of a door, which she presumed belonged to _Elder_ Bakuub. "Make the meeting fast," his tone broke no argument.

The Captain stiffened at being ordered what to do. She merely glared at the _Yautja_ in displeasure but gave a solemn nod. She had to understand he was only concerned for her well-being. After all, she did have a gash in the side of her head, which by the way, was pulsing in pain.

Nodding his satisfaction, Guan gave a hard pound to the door which opened quickly. Cross's eyes widened in surprise to see Connor standing at the entrance. His red eyes jumped from Guan to hers, though his eyes widened at the sight of her. Under his piercing eyes Cross lowered her head in shame. Just thinking about their earlier incident was enough to make her heart clutch in pain and misery. What kind of a mother was she to hurt her own child?

Whining low in his throat, Connor took a step towards his mother but was suddenly blocked off by another male. Startled, he looked up and glared at Guan standing in his way. The _Blooded_ _Warrior's_ blue and silver eyes were glaring at him in warning.

Connor growled his displeasure. "Out. Of. My. Way," he bit out each word slowly and dangerously.

Hearing the threat in his voice, Cross tore her eyes off the floor to see Connor glaring daggers at the bigger _Yautja_ in front of her. Not wanting to make the situation worse, Cross placed a hand on Guan's arm. "Move aside, Guan, Connor isn't going to do anything..."

He stiffened. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Akira, I'm not protecting you from Connor," he glanced over his shoulder to look down at her. "I'm protecting Connor from _you_."

Cross's face paled at his words. "You're pro-protecting him from _me_?"

He nodded. "Connor was the last _Yautja_ you saw during your Black Rage, seeing him again might trigger something…"

Guan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, especially when Connor shoved him to the side. Grunting at the younger pup's disrespect, Guan made a move to correct the _Unblood_ but froze when Connor lifted his tiny mother into his arms and embrace. Suddenly feeling like the intruder, Guan turned his back on the pair and made a mental note to discipline the pup later.

With her arms wrapped around Connor's neck, Cross buried her face in the mass of her son's thick dreadlocks. "You should be mad at me, Connor," she muttered miserably. "I nearly killed you…"

His arms merely tightened around her trembling body. "It wasn't you…"

"It _was_ me," she protested, her eyes darkening at the memory. "It was me and I didn't care, I just felt so much hatred that I just didn't care who I hurt."

Connor whined at the scent of his mother's distress. His only method to comforting her was purring low and gently. Almost instantly she relaxed in his arms and sighed. "I need to talk with the _Elder_," she pulled herself away from him. "Will you two get along?"

The two grunted.

Walking into the _Elder's_ quarters she closed the doors behind her. Upon seeing the _Elder_ standing by the window Cross approached him and bowed her head.

"I know why you've come, young one," Bakuub spoke before she could. He gestured to a chair, "Have a seat."

Nodding, Cross sat down. "Then you know I have to make sure it won't happen again."

"It won't be that simple," he told her regretfully, his familiar purple eyes staring at his bloodline.

At the look of hesitation in his eyes Cross felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. Whatever the news the _Elder_ had for her wasn't going to be good.

...

Following the scent of the hard meat, Halkrath and Lar'ja ran in that direction with their wrist-blades extended. They had been scanning the floor for the Emperor's foot print when they heard a loud piecing screech followed by a _Yautja's_ battle roar far into the boiler chamber. Almost instantly they ran in the direction of the battle and immediately caught the strong scent of mingled blood, with their mask they identified the blood scent belonging to the hard meat, _ooman_ and _Yautja_. When they finally reached the scene they came across Betanu kneeling on the floor cradling his missing arm to his chest. Gathering pieces of broken cement from the wall he destroyed earlier while battling the hard meat, he brought out his medikit and crumbling broken cements into the blue flame. At their approach Betanu didn't bother to lift his head and acknowledge the twin. He was already pouring a neon blue liquid into the bowl and watched as a burst of blue flame exploded.

"_Where is the hard meat_?" Halkrath held back his amusement at seeing the _Honored_ _Warrior's_ missing appendage. Though _Yautja_ females admire a male's battle scar, he wasn't sure if _ooman_ females were the same. He wondered if Betanu just lost his chance with Cross.

Even with his mask on, Betanu knew Halkrath was smirking down at him. "_I don't know but the General went after it_," he jerked his head to the right, "_Last I saw the ooman was running in that direction_," saying that he thrust his bloodied stub into the searing hot bowl and held back his roar of pain. In fact he kept his glaring eyes on a smirking Halkrath.

Lar'ja must've realized his brother was provoking the injured warrior and nudged Halkrath on the shoulder. "_Let's go_."

Halkrath grunted and watched his brother run off in the direction Betanu pointed to. But before he left, Halkrath glanced over his shoulder at the heavily panting _Yautja_. "Don't take too long nursing your scratch."

Betanu snarled as he watched the _Honored_ _Warrior_ run after his brother. Pulling back his missing arm and hissed at the smoke streaming off the closed wound. Though his wound was agonizing, Betanu trained himself at a young age to numb out the pain; all _Yautja_ pups trained themselves to do this. Already he could lift his missing arm without any pain. Getting to his feet, Betanu went over to his limb and transferred the wrist-blade to his functioning arm. After securing it, he threw down the useless arm and ran after the twins.

...

Connor was leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. Though his face was calm, his red eyes were still staring daggers at the _Yautja_ leaning on the opposite side of him. What annoyed him more was that the _Blooded_ _Warrior_ wasn't paying him any attention; in fact, Guan's mismatched eyes were furrowed in concern. His lower tusks were practically twitching nervously. It was enough to make Connor palms sweat.

"Um…this Black Rage business," Connor said, his eyes shifting nervously on the floor. "Have you ever come across one?"

Guan's silver and blue eyes glanced at Connor before looking away. "During mating season, there are some females who go on hunts and don't come back to the Clan Ship for many years. But when they do come their bodies goes into such heat so violently they sometime end up killing their mate."

Connor winced; his lower two tusks sagging in disbelief. "Are…are you saying my mother's in…" he didn't even _want_ to say the word!

He shrugged. "But what confuses me is Akira only lusted after blood, not mating. This confuses me."

_"I can't get pregnant; I have a device implant in me to prevent any seed from taking root."_

Connor's red eyes lit up at a conversation he had many years ago with his mother. It was then she revealed to him she couldn't get pregnant because of a chip implanted inside her thighs. Perhaps that little device was confusing her…err…whatever it was; Connor scratched the top of his crown. He was suddenly curious as to what would happen if something went wrong with the device.

Suddenly the _Elder's_ doors opened and the Captain walked out with a faint blush spread across her cheek bones. Clearing her throat roughly, she gave a small nod in Guan's direction before walking down the corridor with Connor trailing behind her.

Chirping curiously, Guan eyed the _Elder_ standing outside the doorway.

Bakuub merely shook his head at the younger warrior's curious gaze. "She'll be fine, once Betanu return from the hunt he will take care of his mate."

A dark look came across Guan's face before he turned away. Guan knew he needed to do something and fast, he wasn't about to let Betanu take Akira. He knew he was going to need the help of his _Elder_ Nihkou'te.

...

"I've always been curious as to _how_ you were able to defeat and kill a grown _Yautja_?" Connor turned his questioning eyes toward her as they strolled out of the _Yautja_ side of the Colony.

Sighing inwardly, she carefully ran her fingers through her black hair before answering, "He hesitated..."

He frowned. "I-I don't understand..."

"During the fight I knocked off his mask...I was pinned beneath him with his blade extended towards my throat," Cross closed her eyes and saw the picture clearly in her mind. "He had his opportunity to kill me and then he hesitated...I think it must've been my scent that distracted him but I was able to pull my sword free from underneath him and just..._slice _through his neck."

He nodded his understanding; he could still see the skeleton of his mother's trophy _Yautja_ clearly in his young mind.

"Never hesitate during a fight...especially if it's a death match," she advised her son.

Connor nodded. "You must have been proud at that moment..."

"Actually, _no_," she answered truthfully. "At the moment I didn't care...my body was broken and bleeding and all I could think of was sleeping..." she reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "H-how did you know I killed a _Yautja_?"

He stiffened. "Your father was the one who told me _and _showed me the skeleton of the _Yautja_."

Cross cursed silently. "I should've known..."

"So…what, uh, did _Elder_ Bakuub tell you?" Connor asked awkwardly.

The faint blush appeared again against her will. "You don't have to, uh, worry about that."

Sensing her embarrassment, Connor nodded. "I take it there's nothing I can do to stop you and sperm donor from getting together, huh?"

She grinned. "I take it from that tone you're going to stop throwing fits about it?"

He grumbled.

The Captain chuckled. "I mean…I really don't want to but to control this stupid bloodlust from happening again I have to intervene it and turn it into…_sex_."

Connor's face screwed into disgust.

Again the Captain laughed at her son's immaturity.

"Though I will admit my curiousness," Connor suddenly said. "Why did you resist for so long?"

Sighing, she placed her hands on the back of her head but kept on walking. "Easy, I'm still too young to be tied down. I mean I'm only twenty-three, Connor, and _if_ I had been a civilian I would've been out there having fun!"

Connor's eyes widened with surprise and shock at her blunt words. The Captain had always been strictly been about duties and the Colony, but to hear her admit she wanted fun was a shocking thing.

"I mean I never really got the chance to live a life of my own," she continued to talk and saw the hurt in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I regret the one I have now," she assured her son who's eyes lifted at her words. "And now I have to be mated so I won't go into another…psychotic episode. Like _Elder_ Bakuub said, turns your rage into lust!"

Connor rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt to mimic the _Elder's_ voice.

"And I know I can't get with someone else without your dad going crazy or threatening to kill someone," she grimaced at the thought. "Though I have to admit there are times where I can't get Betanu off my mind," just thinking about him now was making her body tingle.

He scoffed.

"This…_Yautja's_ blood is really starting to annoy me," she admitted grimly and then laughed out loud. "Oh well, to be blunt, I am overdue for a good…"

"MOM!" shouted a horrified Connor.

The Captain merely stared at him with wide and innocent eyes. "What? I _was_ going to say companionship, Connor!"

His narrowed eyes clearly told her he didn't believe her. Grinning, she nudged him playfully on the arm before walking ahead. Walking dutifully behind her, Connor couldn't help but lift his tusks into a smile. Its' been such a long time since the two talked like this, his mother wasn't hiding anything from him, it felt rather nice.

...

With a hard swipe of its' tail Edwin was knocked through a wall and into the next room. Ignoring the painful throbbing in his ribs, the General struggled to his feet and clutched his weapon to his chest. He'd already run out of ammo for his flamethrower and all he had left was a hand pistol with only half a clip left. Earlier though, during combat, Edwin's radio had been broken and to make matter worst the damn Emperor had nearly beaten him into a bloodied pulp. He didn't need to look into a mirror to know he was covered in blood.

Shit, he was running out of time.

Pushing through the broken wall, the _Xenomorph's_ powerful form filled through the crack and hissed. Using the wall behind him to push himself up the General lifted his heavy arm and took fire. Each bullet penetrated though its' target. Unfortunately, the _Xeno_ just stood there with its' sinister grin. Edwin's eye darkened in anger as the wounds he just inflicted on his enemy healed before his very eye.

The _Xeno_ took a step forward.

Since he was out of ammo Edwin let the pistol drop carelessly to the ground. Inside his trench coat Edwin held on to a grenade and waited for the _Xeno_ to get closer before he pulled the pin. If he was going to die then he was taking this son-of-a-bitch with him. Mentally he prepared himself for death. His only regret was not being able to see his daughter one last time. Just for once to see her smile at him like she used to as a child. His fondest memory of her was when she was four and sitting on his lap, drawing animals on his desk while he'd read through the reports for that day.

As the Emperor was getting ready to raise its tail and strike its enemy dead a powerful burst from behind knocked the monstrous _Xenomorph_ down with a roar. Edwin watched with wide eye the _Yautja_ standing there with his Plasma Caster still humming; Edwin rubbed his eye to see if his mind was playing tricks on him.

Of all the _Yautja_ to save him…why was it Vor'mekta?

The Arbitrator stood there with his expressionless mask while Edwin watched as the _Xeno_ rise to its feet and turned to the new opponent. Snarling its rage the monstrous hard meat charged towards the _Yautja_ with thunderous foot. Vor'mekta braced himself as the two made contact. The floor beneath Edwin's boots shook as the two fell to the ground. The _Xeno_ didn't fight like some mindless animal, no; it fought as though it was a warrior itself. The two opponents gave each other bone crunching blows, Edwin couldn't help but wince at the ear chilling sound.

Suddenly a piercing roar echoed throughout the boiler room and Edwin realized the Emperor had embedded its' strong sharp fangs into the Arbitrator's unprotected shoulder. Neon green blood gushed from the wound as Vor'mekta struggled to pull away from the hard meat's deadly jaw. During his struggle, Vor'mekta's weapon maul was knocked off his arm and thrown across the floor and towards Edwin. The General hesitated for a brief second before picking up the barbed blade and rushing to help the fallen Arbitrator.

Vor'mekta, seeing R'ka, ordered, "_R'ka! Cut off its head! Cut off the head_!"

It was all Edwin needed to hear as he jumped behind the _Xeno_ and sliced the blade clean across his prey's neck. Vor'mekta was quick to thrust the frozen hard meat off him before the two watched as its' head rolled off its body. Yellow acid spewed from the fallen creature as it twitched on the floor and then stopped. Breathing heavily, Edwin fell down to his knees and dropped the blade.

"_Without its' head it won't be able to regenerate as fast as it once did. Which gives us enough time to destroy it,_" Vor'mekta said from behind and pulled out a small gray bottle from his pouch. Tipping the cap off, he poured a blue liquid over the Emperor's body. The two watched as its' body begin to dissolve and melt into the ground. "_No trophy can be taken from the Emperor. It can never be killed, which is why no Clan Ships carry its' skull_."

Wiping the blood off his face, Edwin stood up and glared at the _Yautja_. "_Why did you come_?"

Making sure the hard meat was completely dissolved; Vor'mekta stood up and took off his mask. "_Because you needed my help_…"

"_I don't need shit from you_!" roared the General.

Vor'mekta took in R'ka's battered appearance and scoffed. "_Obviously you did, little brother_."

Snarling, Edwin stood up and began walking towards the exit. "_You're no brother of mine_," he hissed.

The Arbitrator was close behind him. "_R'ka, you have to understand_…"

"_My name is Edwin_!" the General threw over his shoulder, his gray eye snapping with annoyance. "_I don't want to listen to anything you have to say, Yautja_."

Vor'mekta refused to back away. "_Edwin_," he bit out the foreign name and said, "_Let me have my say and I'll leave you alone…_"

Edwin cursed his impatience, "_I didn't care then and I don't care now_."

Snarling at his brother for acting like a pouting pup, Vor'mekta grabbed R'ka by the hair and yanked his head back. Growling his anger, Edwin turned and slammed a fist to the Arbitrator's face. Unfortunately it wasn't powerful enough to make Vor'mekta release his hair. Grabbing Edwin by the neck, the _Yautja_ growled. "_Enough, R'ka, enough_," his black eyes pleaded, "_I_ _never abandoned you, I was _always_ here_."

Edwin's eye darkened in both anger and hope.

Lowering his head, Vor'mekta released his hold on his little brother and watched as he stumbled backward. "_I didn't want to…but I _had_ too, R'ka_."

Hearing his words, Edwin felt as though he were dreaming. Ever since he was a child those were the exact words he wanted to hear from his older brother. A small part of him had clung on to the hope that his brother didn't really abandon him. And yet something inside him refused to give him hope.

Edwin was no longer a pup who clung on to hopeless dreams.

Without a word the General hardened his heart against his brother's words and turned to leave. Vor'mekta stood there, in the dark, as he watched the proud General walk off. Lowering his head, he whispered. "_I'm proud of you, Edwin_," as he pulled on his mask.

Though the words were faint, Edwin heard them clearly.

...

"The prisoner has been secured into a holding cell. Nurse Rose is tending to his wounds at the moment with Squad Leader Lucian inside watching," Percy reported to his Captain.

Nodding her satisfaction, she glanced over at Connor. "You may return to the _Yautja's_ side of the Colony, Connor."

Not wanting to argue with her in front of her men, Connor nodded and retreated down the corridor. Once he was gone, Cross turned her attention back to her second. "Is the prisoner awake?"

Percy shook his head. "He'd unconscious and hand cuffed to the med-cot at the moment."

"Good, keep him that way. Now, has there been any news on the hunt below?"

"The General hasn't sent any radio calls for the past two hours."

The Captain scowled. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Fear rolling in her stomach, Cross ordered Percy to remain at his post before making her way towards one of the doors leading towards the boiler room. At her approach, the four soldiers guarding it saluted her smartly. But before she could open her mouth and order them to open the door, the doors parted for her. Cross's eyes took in the sight of her father and nearly sagged with relief. Though he was bloodied up, the General stood there tall and proud. Cross felt pride swelled in her chest for her father.

"General Edwin," she greeted.

Edwin acknowledged his daughter with a nod to the head. "The _Xenomorph_ is dead; we can bring the civilians back the Colony."

Cross nodded and ordered Percy through the radio to retrieve the civilians. The soldiers standing there earlier left at their General's command. Once they were alone, Edwin stared at his daughter as she gave her last order through the radio before putting it away.

Before Cross could guess what her father had in mind she was suddenly dragged into his arms. Lifting her into his arms her father held her in a tight embrace. Startled by his action, Cross stood frozen for a second before returning his embrace. His body was practically shaking, from what, she didn't know and it frightened her.

"Dad?" her word was muffled against his trench coat.

Edwin merely shook his head before releasing her but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I've always been proud of you, Akira, and you deserve to be happy…"

Her heart lifted with joy at her father's words. Ever since she was a child she always craved her father's acknowledgement, but after the death of her mother the General had hidden himself in a dark shell, one she thought impossible to break through.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she smiled. "I am happy, dad," she assured him. "Just hearing you say that makes me happy."

Unable to help himself, Edwin pulled her back into his arms. Unfortunately, Cross couldn't withhold a hiss of pain when her stitched head connected with the buttons of his trench coat. Hearing her hiss of pain, Edwin held her back at arm's length and examined her head with hard eye.

"Who did this?" he snarled, the cold General was back.

Clearing her throat, she said, "The one who brought the _Xenomorph_ was a former student of mine by the name of Kyle. We got into a scuffle but I was, uh, was able to detain him in one of the holding cell."

Growling low in his throat, the General nodded his approval. "Have him transfer into a private cell below the Colony. Make sure no one else know of his…whereabouts."

Cross was wise enough not to question her General, especially after seeing the coldness in his eye she knew Kyle's punishment would be far worse than what she did.

...

After the civilians returned to the Colony, she went back to her apartment for a very long and needed shower. Standing underneath the shower, Cross hissed at the feel of the hot water spraying over her wound. As painful as it felt, it also felt good. With the hard water spraying Cross heard someone entering her bedroom and smile.

She was starting to recognize that masculine scent.

Humming her joy, she reached over to turn off the shower before wrapping a white towel around her dripping body. Exiting her bathroom, the first thing she saw was Betanu sitting on her bed dressed only in his loin-cloth, but as her eyes wandered lower she gasped in horror.

"Betanu, your arm!" she rushed to his side and paled at his missing arm.

Calmly, he waved his missing limb to let her see it didn't bother him, "It doesn't bother me, Cross, I can't feel a thing."

She arched a brow at that, but kept her eye on his missing limb. "Uh…aren't you going to get your arm reattached?"

He shook his head, his heavy dreadlocks swinging with the slow motion. "Unfortunately, once we lose a limb we can't reattach it, our bodies rejects it if we try," he explained patiently, "But no worries it will grow back."

"Oh? That's so cool," she exclaimed, "How long will that take?"

He shrugged, "A century or two. My missing limb does not bother you?"

Cross blinked at his word before brushing back her wet hair and then gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Of course not, why should it?"

Inside Betanu felt his stomach easing at her words.

"It doesn't hurt?"

He shook his head and to prove it he knocked the stub of his missing arm against her nightstand. Cross couldn't help but winced at how hard he knocked against it.

Suddenly Betanu was leaning close to her and Cross realized he was sniffing the wound inflicted at the side of her head. "Its' nothing," she assured him. "I'll explain later."

Growling a curse, he nodded.

"Well… are you going to sleep?"

His tusks lifted into a grin. "Actually I did say I would claim you after the hunt."

At his words she felt her body jolt to life. Grinning saucily, she took a step back and released the towel. Betanu sucked in a sharp breath at the wet glistening sight of his female's body. Leaving the bed, Betanu got on his knees before her. Startled by his submission she tilted her head to the side questioningly. Though with him kneeling she didn't have to crane her neck up to look at him, in fact, on his knees he was almost at the same eye level with her. With his one arm he curled it around her waist and brought her flush body against his. Growling his pleasure he nuzzled her apple sized breasts and inhaled her clean and arousing scent. He shuddered at the intoxicating scent.

Cross watched with heavy eyelids as those dangerous sharp tusks of his pressed delicately over her hardened nipple. Humming her pleasure she buried her fingers into his inky black dreadlocks and tugged on his locks impatiently. Already she could feel the lower part of her body tightening painfully. She wouldn't be surprised if she was leaking down there.

Growling softly, he lifted his face from her bosom and regarded her with lust-filled eyes. "You understand what this mean, don't you, Cross?" he whispered huskily, his hand groping greedily at her soft round buttock.

Her only respond was nod to the head.

"There's no going back, Cross," he warned her darkly. "Once you're my mate I will not allow another to have you."

She grinned. "I'm pretty sure you can find a way to keep me busy," saying that she winked at him.

His body roared to life at her submission and without a second thought he hoisted her over his shoulder and stood up. Crying out in shock, Cross didn't have time to guess what he planned to do when she was suddenly dumped on the bed. Squirming to sit up, she gasped when he flipped her on her back and dragged her until her buttocks were sitting on the edge of the bed and her legs bend upward. Watching him through the thickness of her eyelashes, Cross felt her heart pounding at the sight of his powerful form standing there, even with a missing arm he still looked dangerous.

With his tusks lifted into a grin he reached down to untie the string holding his loin-cloth, but before taking it off, he decided to give her one last warning. "I should warn you, mate," his yellow eyes piercing into hers. "_Yautja_ mating can go on for hours…and a male's release can last for a while…"

Her plump lips curved seductively at him, if anything, the thought only made her hotter. Hoping to ease the achiness between her thighs, she threw one leg over the other. "Interesting," was all she could whisper.

Watching his female squirm in discomfort made his cock hardened at the sight. Growling softly, he reached down and ran his black talons up and down the length of her legs. Cross didn't know what was more seductive, him just touching her or watching those deadly talons caress her. Deciding it was both, she held on to her patience while Betanu explored her body.

Purring his approval at her arousing scent, Betanu pulled back his hand and ordered, "Spread your legs for me, mate."

With her fingers biting into her bed sheets, Cross obeyed and spread her legs wide for the dominating male. Growling his pleasure, Betanu's yellow eyes drank in the sight of her wet and glistening female folds. Ignoring his need to just pounce and fuck her senseless, Betanu reached down and carefully sank a thick finger into her tight wet passage. At his sudden invasion, Cross arched her back and cried out. Despite the shooting pleasure, Cross had to remind herself not to move so much, especially knowing he had one of his talons inside her feminine walls. Whimpering, she held on to the sheets while Betanu continued to slowly thrust into her. Lifting her head from the pillow, Cross nearly swooned at the sight of her mate standing between her thighs with his hand thrust between her legs. Panting heavily, she licked her dry lips as he continues his slow torture.

"Dammit, Betanu," she whimpered.

Betanu growled his displeasure at her impatient tone. "No, mate, you're still too small for me," his body shuddered at the thought of finally being inside her. Though her body was wet he knew she still wasn't ready. Pulling his finger out of her body, Betanu brought his hand towards his face and purred at the sight of his finger coated in her feminine nectar. Inhaling her delicious scent, Betanu brought the finger to his mouth and slowly licked off the juice.

Mini orgasms tore through her body at his sinful action, Cross was suddenly very jealous of that finger receiving his attention. Purring his pleasure, Betanu lowered his hand back in between her legs, but instead of one finger entering her body, this time it was two. Squirming in discomfort, Cross forced her body to relax as she felt her passage stretch to accommodate his fingers.

"Relax, mate," Betanu's smooth growling voice cooed at her while using his thumb to rub over her aching clit.

Mewing at his foreplay, Cross's body greedily tightened over his fingers in a desperately plea for him to move. At her action the _Honored_ _Warrior_ nearly spilled his seed in his loin-cloth! He was starting to lose control, but he needed more time to stretch his little female before the final act. Forcing discipline into his mind, he concentrated on giving his mate the pleasure she needed.

Betanu took pride at how sensitive his female's body was and now easily she responded to his touch. And he hasn't even released his mating musk! Had Cross been a _Yautja_ female it would've taken hours for her respond, even with the mating musk. Deciding he didn't need his musk, the _Yautja_ warrior continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his sexually aroused female until she was shaking and sobbing his name.

Cross was pretty sure she was into her fourth orgasm and was ready for something more than just fingers. Growling, Cross was quick to jerk her body away from his possession and scoot further up the bed. The _Yautja_ male barked his displeasure at her defiance.

"Female…" he warned throatily.

Panting heavily, Cross knew a way to make the _Honored_ _Warrior_ lose control. Laughing huskily, she rolled on her stomach and raised her buttocks in the air in invitation. Glancing over her shoulder she gave him a saucy wink. "Well?" she taunted.

His body flared at her submissive behavior. Getting to his feet, Betanu did quick work of untying his loin-cloth and letting it drop to the ground. Cross's eyes widened at the sight of him, she'd actually forgotten how big he was! Gulping down the nervous lump in her throat, Cross quickly looked away and hugged the pillow to her face. Feeling the bed shift and sink under his heavy weight, Cross braced herself for his invasion. But it never came, and instead, she felt his hand calmly run up and down her scarred back in a soothing way.

"Mate, I'm not some mindless animal that will just pounce on you," his purring voice calmed her. "Relax for me…"

It was than she realized she was shaking. Taking in a deep and shuddering breath, Cross gave a nod and said, "I'm ready…"

Growling his approval, Betanu guided the head of his cock into her wet feminine folds and slowly push in. Almost immediately he could feel his cock being squeezed inside her hot passage. His body shuddered as he pushed in another inch and another. Cross gasped and moaned at the feel of his large cock stretching her walls. Panting, she glanced over her shoulder to see his head thrown back with his eyes closed. His face was painted in a picture of agonizing pleasure. Her poor mate looked as though he was fighting every ounce of control not to just thrust wildly into her. Grinning wickedly, Cross thrust her hip back and impaled another inch of him in her. Hissing, Betanu eyes snapped open and the hand on her thigh tightened.

"Cross…" he growled a warning and yet his body was shaking with need.

She whimpered. "Betanu, you're treating me as if I'm made of glass," she pants.

"You're _ooman_," he said as if it explained everything. "I don't wish to hurt you."

Growling her impatience, Cross thrust her face into the pillow.

Sensing his mate's displeasure, Betanu gave into his female's demand and thrust into her, hard. At his harsh thrust, Cross cried out with excitement and pleasure. Fuck, it felt as though he was splitting her in two and it felt great! Encouraged by her loud cries, Betanu continued thrusting his hard length into her small tight body. It was tight, far tighter then he'd imaged and so hot he felt as if she would burn him alive. Every time he tried to pull out her little body would greedily pull him back in. He groaned and bellowed in pleasure, and their cries echoed together within the small apartment. As sore her body was becoming, Cross didn't want him to stop.

He was relentless with his thrusts. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control and Cross didn't want him to stop even if she wanted to. Already she could feel another orgasm building in her loin. Biting her lower lip to keep from screaming her pleasure, Cross buried her cries into her pillow as her orgasm tore through her body. Sobbing, her body continues to shake with its' on going spasms while Betanu continued to pound into her. He growled when he felt his cock expanding and knew he was close to reaching his peak.

In the mist of her on going orgasms, Cross felt her pleasure interrupted by his cock growing bigger inside her. Whimpering her distress, Cross made a move to dislodge her body from his. But a large hand holding her waist held her in place. Growling his displeasure, Betanu wrapped his arm around her waist before covering her body with his. His long inky black dreadlocks curtained around her body.

"Betanu!" she sobbed at the growing pain.

But instead of answering, she felt the moist of his breath on her neck as he turned her head to gain access to the sensitive skin there. And then without warning he bit down, hard. Crying out, Cross closed her eyes against the blinding pain coursing through her body as his sharp fangs sank deeper into her flesh. His only answer was to tug at her abused flesh. Already she could feel the warmth of her blood dripping down her neck. Suddenly he threw back his head and roared his pleasure and triumph as he exploded inside her soft body. Cross hissed at the hot splash of his seed flooding her womb and spilling down her thighs. She stood there on her hands and knees while Betanu continue to release his seed into her exhausted body. And by the time he was done his semi erect cock slipped out of her body and with a cry of relief Cross collapsed on her stomach.

"Fifteen minute orgasm must be super for you guys," she pant breathlessly.

He grunted and lay on his back beside her.

Clearing her hoarse throat, she asked. "You didn't tell me you guys get bigger at the end."

Still panting heavily, Betanu could only shake his head.

Cross watched with interest as his heavily muscular chest rise and fall with each breath. "I'm going to shower…"

Unfortunately Cross never got the chance to leave the bed, especially when Betanu wrapped his arm around her and held her to his chest. "I like my scent on you," he growled stubbornly.

She grinned sleepily. "Typical male…"

He grunted, "Hush, mate, and rest…I will mark you in our next mating."

"Oh?" her fingers touched her bleeding neck. "But I thought you already marked me…"

He shook his head. "My mark _must_ be on your breast. The one on your neck is a mere sign of a female rutting with a male. And trying to escape," he added with accusation, though his mouth still tingled with the sweet taste of her blood.

She looked away sheepishly. "Hey, I didn't think it would hurt that much and beside, you didn't warn me about getting bigger at the end!" she grumbled, "It felt like you almost split me in two…"

A flash of guilt came across his eyes before it was quickly gone. "Apologies, mate, I forgot…"

Not wanting to stay up and argue, Cross nodded and laid her head back on his chest and yawned. "Blah, blah, I'm sorry if I overreacted," she mumbled sleepily. "Night, Betanu…"

Betanu watched through hooded eyes as his new mate fell into a blissful sleep. Purring his content, he tightened his hold on his slumbering mate before joining her in a deep sleep.

...

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Though I think I deserve more reviews for my two hours of hard work on the 'sex scene' =)**


	32. A Father's Fear

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! And maybe half of your questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**...  
**

It's been three days since the incident with the _Xenomorph_ and life on the Colony was slowly getting back to normal, all except for the upcoming day of the Peace Treaty. The President of the Colonies was to arrive in a matter of hours and the General had already prepared things for the President, but his arrival wasn't the only one Edwin had to worry about. Also coming was the High _Elder_ Nrak'ytara and his Clan. When news got out about the two high powers under his Colony who knew what would happen. All the General knew was to be cautious. The scheduled signing was coming close and Edwin wasn't about to let another incident happen under his watch.

Walking down the corridors, Edwin was making his way towards the _Yautja's_ side of the Colony. Today he had an appointment with his grandfather and there were questions he needed to ask the _Elder_, mostly involving his daughter. Edwin just hoped he didn't have to see Vor'mekta's annoying face. He'd already gotten an earful from his father this morning and he didn't need any more coming from that bastard.

"_Please…just please…kill me," the bloodied mouth rasps hoarsely from the medic-cot. _

_Staring stonily at the unrecognizable face of former Rookie Kyle, Edwin calmly removed the scalpel knife from the prisoner's torso, the body strapped down to the med-cot jerked at the harsh movement. Sighing in boredom, the General dropped the bloodied knife on the tray that stood beside the med-cot. _

"_We've only been into this for five minutes," The General's voice was heavy with disappointment and sarcasm. His gray eye staring at the wound on the rookie's shoulder, "C'mon now, rookie, I need you to stay awake…"_

_The rookie let out a wail of pain when the General probed his wound with his finger. "Now you will tell me the location of the Black Market," Edwin demanded, his finger probing deeper._

_Sobbing, he said, "I…went north to the Black Market…but I doubt they will still be there," he cried out when the Genera; removed his finger. _

_Scowling, Edwin asked. "And why is that?"_

"_Be-Because they move…they don't stay at the same place for too long."_

_Grunting his frustration, Edwin glanced over his shoulder at his second in command and said. "Watch the prisoner."_

_Leaving the holding cell after interrogating the prisoner, Edwin calmly walked down the corridors and ignored the stares he was getting from his men. He didn't have to look at himself to see he was half covered in blood, both his and the prisoner's. For three hours the General had been interrogating the prisoner and for three hours he'd received the same answer. Growling a curse, Edwin stormed into his office and instantly halted when he found a pair of gray eyes glaring coldly at him._

_Elder Nihkou'te, his father, was sitting on his chair with his clawed fingers drumming impatiently on the desk. His gray eyes were staring at him as though he was nothing more than filth. _

_Clenching his fists at his side, Edwin bowed his head low. "Elder Nihkou'te, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked through gritted teeth. _

_Nihkou'te's maimed tusks lifted into a sneer. "I never thought you to be so weak, R'ka."_

_Edwin stiffened. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Needing help from your brother to kill a hard meat, that's pathetic," he scoffed. _

_Anger and rage boiled inside the General's head, but he calmly breathed deeply and said. "I never asked for Vor'mekta's help, he came without my knowing." _

"_Regardless you took his help and would've died if he hadn't come," Nihkou'te's gray eyes looked at him as though he was a worm. "Have you no pride?"_

_Resisting the urge to choke his father, Edwin lowered his head further down until his chin touched his chest. "Is there anything you need, Elder?"_

_Scraping back the chair, Nihkou'te stood up and made his way around the table to approach his son. "I've been meaning to keep this from you but seeing how close the signing is approaching I decided to speak to you about something important."_

_Edwin's single gray eye widened before narrowing at his father suspiciously. "What do you need to tell me?"_

_Nihkou'te's eyes glimmered with mischievous, his maimed tusks lifting into a grin. "Come by my quarters tonight and I will tell you, and bring your pup, I'm sure she will like to know."_

_He scowled. "What are you up to, Elder?"_

_Nihkou'te didn't answer. Edwin watched as the Yautja walked past him and out the doors. Frustration and fear knotted in his stomach at his father's words. What the hell secret was the Elder keeping from him? And why does it involve his daughter?_

Edwin still couldn't shake off the dreadful feeling clawing at his guts. Whatever Nihkou'te had up his sleeves he knew it involved his daughter. Did his father still plan to take Cross to the Clan Ship? Females weren't allowed to train with the males, so why was Elder Nihkou'te so persistent to bring his _daughter_?

"So…you're _Elder_ Nihkou'te's hybrid son," a cold and bitter voice said from behind him.

Edwin stiffened and glanced over his shoulder and frowned at the _Yautja_ leaning lazily against the wall. Immediately his memory went back to when the Clan first arrived and when the small group of _Yautja_ descended from the ship, it was this _Yautja_ who kept staring at the General. Edwin remembered him as one of the shortest amongst the group. Standing probably at seven foot even with his inky black dreadlocks tied behind his head, but it was his skin that caught the General's attention. True they had the proud shade of dark green and black stripes, but Edwin was sure if he reached out and touched the skin it would be soft.

The _Blooded_ _Warrior_ was dressed in the _Yautja's_ traditional armor, mesh-suit and loin-cloth. Looking closely, Edwin recognized the Clan symbol carved into the warrior's helm. "You're from _R'ka Luar-ke _Clan," Edwin observed disdainfully.

The _Yautja_ gave the General a mock bow. "I served beside _Elder_ Nihkou'te since I was a pup," he announced proudly.

He scoffed. "You must have low self-esteem to think highly of Nihkou'te."

The warrior scowled. "And you're a coward to abandon your Clan and Sire."

At his words, Edwin's eye glared in hatred. "You know _nothing_ about me, _Yautja_; I suggest you keep your crab-mouth shut."

Smirking, the warrior reached to detach his mask before pulling it harshly. "I am called Guan of the _R'ka Luar-ke _Clan," he proudly tapped a fist to his armored chest. "Remember that name, hybrid, for I will be the one to mount your skull along with my collection of trophies."

Edwin's eye widened at the sight of the warrior's eyes. They were an unusual set of silver and blue, he never seen anything like it before. Other than his eyes that caught the General's attention, it was his scent. There was something oddly familiar and Edwin couldn't help but edge closer to the angry _Yautja_. Guan's mismatched eyes widened slightly in confusion at the hybrid's action, but stood still while he moved closer. With his mask off, Guan caught a sniff of a familiar scent coming from the hybrid. His tusks tightened when he felt warmth spreading throughout his body. It almost felt as if he was standing in front of Akira and it was her scent he was inhaling. True he was her Sire, but his scent shouldn't have affected him like Akira's had.

Though the scent was faint, it brought an unfamiliar ache to his chest. Growling, Edwin shook his head of the odd scent and took a step back. Annoyance flickered in the General's eye before he walked away. Guan's eyes darkened in anger at the hybrid's disrespect. It won't be long now before he achieved his goal -the death of the hybrid at his hands. How glorious it will be to have R'ka's blood on his hands.

...

Drumming her fingers impatiently on her desk, Cross leaned back in her chair and winced at the soreness coursing throughout her body. Cranking her neck she instantly grimaced at the stiffness. For an hour now she'd been trying to massage the knotted muscles there. Brushing her fingers over the her bite mark, Cross lowered her eyes and felt her guts knotted in fear at the thought of her father finding out. For the past three days she'd been avoiding him and everybody else with sensitive noses. She even went as far as to send Connor to train with both Halkrath and Lar'ja. She was lucky her guards didn't argue, in fact, Lar'ja seemed quite eager to drag his brother alongside him. Tilting her head back, Cross's closed her eyes and couldn't prevent the smile stretching her lips at the thought when she first awoken in her new mate's arms.

_Groaning, Cross batted sleepily at the hand creeping inside her thighs. A male's low chuckle tickled her ear, causing her sore body to shiver at the sound. Humming tiredly, Cross turned in his arm and pressed her face against his hard chest. _

"_Go away," she muttered sleepily._

_A pair of tusks brushed delicately across her forehead. "Then let me go."_

_Without opening her eyes, she frowned. "I'll think about it, right now, you're my heater," saying so her arms tightened around him._

_His whole body vibrated with laughter. _

"_You've exhausted me to the point of not wanting to leave this bed," she accused and yet wore a pleased smile._

_Seeing her satisfied smile, Betanu couldn't help but be filled with male pride. "I was right…"_

_Hearing his soft words, she peeked one eye open, "About what?"_

_Running his clawed fingers carefully through her hair, he said. "You were worth the wait."_

_Blushing at his words, she grinned and touched her abused neck. "So, I noticed you still haven't marked me yet even though we went at it three more times."_

_At the mentioned of the mark, Betanu felt his tusks tightened. Cross, noticing how stiff he was, lifted her head from his chest to stare at his trouble eyes. "My intention was to mark you the first time…"_

_Curious, she tilted her head to the side. "What stopped you?"_

_Thumb brushing over her lips, he said. "I was curious as to why you didn't stop me from claiming you."_

_Cross was careful to think over her words. What if he knew the reason why she allowed him to mate her was because she needed his help to calm the Black Rage. If he knew that, what would he do? If there hadn't been any Black Rage to begin with Cross was pretty sure this wouldn't happen. And Betanu was a prideful Yautja; she definitely didn't want him thinking she was using him. _

_Not that she was using him._

_But will he see it like that in his eyes?_

"_It just felt right…" was all she said, her eyes closed._

_Despite her calm words, Betanu knew his mate was hiding something. The speed of her heart increased at his words and he knew then she was nervous about something. Resisting the urge to hold her down and bite her into submission, Betanu captured the small hand resting on top of his chest and brought it close to his tusks. _

_Cross's eyes widened at his action and noticed how dangerously close his lower tusks were close to piercing her skin. She hadn't been afraid of him during their mating, but right now, there was something dangerous lurking within him. She also noticed a red stain on one of the sharp fangs of his tusks. She forced herself not to shudder at her blood sitting there. _

"_You wouldn't hide things from me, would you, mate?"_

_Her heart leaped in her throat at the warning in his tone. Cross had to remember this wasn't some ordinary guy she was lying in bed with. This was Betanu, a Yautja and an Honored Warrior. Something inside her forced her to lower her eyes and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. Almost immediately he growled his pleasure and thrust his face in between her neck and shoulder. Cross gasped at his sudden action and closed her eyes at the feel of his warm wet tongue bathing over her pulse. She gave a little whimper when he nipped her with his teeth. _

"_What are you hiding?"_

_Fluttering her eyes open she decided it was best to give him the answer and hope he wouldn't blow up. "I have something called the Black Rage, and I went to Elder Bakuub for advise and he told me my best option of containing it was by turning that rage into lust…"_

_Cross cried out when he bit her again. She waited for him to say something, but after a minute when he didn't she continued. "During the Black Rage Connor stumbled on me and tried to stop me from executing the criminal…though luckily someone shot me with something that put me out."_

_Pulling away from her neck, Betanu's hard and glaring eyes were staring down at her. "Why did you seek to hide this from me?"_

"_Because I didn't want you thinking I only mated with you because of it," sighing heavily, Cross pressed her face against his chest. "Though to be honest I would've waited a couple of years before mating with you."_

_Startled by her words his brows furrowed together in confusion and hurt. "Why would you wait so long to be mated with me?" _

"_Betanu, I'm too young to be…tied down," she breathed out tiredly. "I didn't want to be with human nor Yautja until I was ready."_

_He lowered his eyes at her words. "But because of the Black Rage you were forced into it…"_

_Cross was already tugging at one of his leathery dreadlocks, her face were set on stern lines. "Hey, I didn't say I regret it. Betanu, I'm not good with words or how to soothe people's feeling, but when I say I have no regrets, then I have no regrets."_

_Detecting no lies in her words, the Yautja warrior brushed his clawed fingers over her naked breast. Humming her pleasure, Cross laid her head on his chest and listened to the strong sound of his heartbeat._

_Sighing, she snapped her eyes opens and peered across him to stare at the digital clock on the nightstand. The bright red light flashed six thirty in the morning. "Shit, I was supposed to be up half an hour ago…" she made a move to sit up but winced at the soreness in between her legs. "Great…just what I needed."_

_Betanu watched through hooded eyes as his female limp her way towards the bathroom. Seconds later he heard the water running. _

"_I'm surprised no one came to wake me up," Cross observed thoughtfully. _

_Betanu shifted uncomfortably in bed. He wasn't about to tell her he scared off the ooman who came to wake her an hour ago. _

_After showering Cross walked out with a towel wrapped around her and went straight to her closet. Rummaging through her clothes, she sighed when she felt a warm presence from behind. A finger carefully probed the stitched wound in her head. _

"_Will you tell me about this now?" _

_She nodded her head and sighed. "We found the criminal who brought in the Xenomorph to the Colony. We got into a little fight…"_

"_I would hardly call this a little fight," he gestured to the wound. "If you hadn't moved this shot would've killed you."_

"_I know, but in the end I put him in a cell. The General will decide his fate later."_

_He frowned. "It should be the job of your mate to rid you of your enemy," he growled. _

_Throwing on her uniform, Cross turned to him and merely placed a hand on his chest. "While on Earth it's my job to rid of the threat. With the peace treaty signing we can't have any Yautja harming humans, guilty or no."_

_Betanu scowled. He'd actually forgotten the whole treaty, "Elder Bakuub told me something very important about the treaty."_

_She arched a brow and slowly removed her hand from his chest. "The Elder revealed to you what was in the treaty?"_

_His yellow eyes narrowed at her action. "A sentence or two, but your leaders had already agreed to allow the Yautjas to continue hunting oomans…"_

_The Captain scowled her disapproval. "What?"_

"_But not just any oomans, the ones we're allowed to hunt are mere criminals in your system." He explained. "They're to be transported from Earth and disposed of on a planet where we can continue our tradition in the hunt of oomans."_

_Her eyes darkened at his words. "Who am I to complain about a life-long tradition?" she tore her eyes away from the scowling male to thrust her hand into a leather black glove. "I find it odd though for you to hunt humans and yet…fuck one as well."_

_With a growl Betanu hauled his female into his arm and held her against his chest. "You're not in the same catalog as a criminal, mate, you're a warrior. Those criminals are no better than Badbloods; we hunt and kill them, same as you. "_

_Cross sighed heavily. Suddenly she felt like a fool, why was she arguing with him about a brunch of criminals? They had their chance at life and decided to screw it up. Hell, she was sure they deserved what was coming to them. Besides, she killed before, both humans and Yautja. So why was she so mad at Betanu?_

_Groaning, Cross laid her head against his chest. "You're right, I'm sorry. Its' just…when I think of hunting humans it makes me think of Connor."_

_He chirped. "Why should that worry you?"_

_She shrugged. "You should talk to him about that…."_

_At her words he frowned. "You're coddling him again, mate."_

"_Betanu," she scowled._

_He grunted his disapproval. _

_Pleased he wasn't going to argue with her, she tippy-toed to press a kiss on his scarred abdomen. She craned her neck up to look up at him while he stared down her. "Duty calls; I'll see you later in the day."_

Cross lifted her head from the desk when she heard the doors open. She instantly relaxed when she realized it was Kelly walking in with a small med-kit in her hand.

"I'm here to remove your stitches," she announced.

The Captain nodded and grinned. "I was supposed to meet you today at two for that appointment."

Kelly's lips curved into a smile. "But we both know you will somehow forget the appointment and make some lame excuse," she put the kit on the desk and flipped it open. "Now, just hold still while I remove these stitches."

Taking in a deep breath, Cross closed her eyes while Kelly carefully removed the stitching from her head. "No matter how many times I see it, your healing ability still amazes," Kelly's eyes stared in astonishment at the healed wound to the Captain's head; it hardly looked like a scar at all.

Cross grunted in reply.

Smiling at her friend's stony expression, Kelly began removing the stitches. With Cross sitting in front of her, the nurse could see down her collar and noticed an ugly bite mark on the Captain's neck. "Cross, what is this!" she cried out in horror.

The Captain was quick to slap a hand over the bite mark and looked up at the nurse with a stern expression. "It's not as bad as it looks," she assured her with a lop-sided smile. "This…" she removed her hand from the wound, "Is a result of sex between human and _Yautja_."

Eyeing the bite, Kelly paled and flinched. "I think I'll stick to humans."

Cross arched a playful brow at that. "I've never seen you date anyone, Kelly, why is that?"

A faint blush spread across the nurse's cheeks. "I haven't found the right one yet," she muttered as she resumed removing the stitching from the Captain's head. Once she was done with it Kelly went to bandage up the bite wound.

Sighing heavily at her friend's bitter expression, Cross lowered her eyes in shame. After all these years Kelly still hadn't found anyone and the reason why was because of _her_. Cross had hoped her friend's little infatuation with her would've faded away by now. But seeing the longing and warmth in the nurse's green eyes whenever they talked should've given the Captain a signal.

Cross snapped out of thought when a knock came to the door before the doors slid opened. She gave a small nod at her Lieutenant walking in. "The General has gone to the _Yautja's_ Colony," he reported and nodded towards the nurse.

At the news Cross let go of the breath she'd been holding. If he was at their Colony than that meant he was speaking with _Elder_ Bakuub, which also meant he won't be back for a while.

"Are you hiding something, Captain?" Percy asked casually. "Is there something you're trying to hide from the General?"

She sighed. "I guess you can say that."

Cocking a thoughtful brow, Percy sat across from his Captain with his elbow resting on the desk. "Care to share it with your second in command?"

Leaning back in her chair, Cross regarded her Lieutenant with narrowed eyes.

Chuckling in amusement at her suspicious look, he assured her, "The General didn't send me here to spy on you, Captain, trust me when I say my loyalty belongs to you."

Her lips curving at his words, she nodded. "What would you think if I…become, let's say, mated with a _Yautja_?"

He shrugged. "What you do is your business, Captain, who you sleep with has nothing to do with the General or anybody else."

Cross's smile widened. "You think there's nothing wrong with a _Yautja_ doing a human?"

His brown eyes went straight towards the bandaged on her neck and instantly a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "I take it someone got lucky last night."

She laughed. "I guess you can say that."

He laughed. "I'm just surprise you can get turn on by a face like theirs."

The Captain shrugged.

After Kelly was done, the nurse put everything inside her medic-kit and left the office, but not before kissing Cross on the cheek. Cross hid a smirk behind her hand at the envious look in her Lieutenant's eyes. Once the nurse was gone, Percy turned back to his Captain and stiffened at her sly smile.

"Well…well…well, looks like someone has a crush on a certain little nurse," she grinned.

...

"And what can I do for you today?"

Sighing heavily, Edwin sat down across from his grandfather. "I want to know what Nihkou'te wants with my daughter."

At his words, Bakuub tapped a finger to his lower tusk. "Perhaps the best way to get the answer is if you go to Vor'mekta."

Edwin's eye narrowed at the mentioned of his brother. "No fucking way am I going to that asshole."

Amusement sparkled behind the Elder's eyes. "That _asshole_ saved your life."

He growled. "Don't remind me."

"If anyone can help you it's Vor'mekta," Bakuub advised him calmly. "Edwin, you must face your brother sooner or later."

Edwin hissed a curse.

Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Bakuub glanced up at his blood and noticed the irritation twitching in his eye. Perhaps now wasn't the time to ask if he knew of Cross's new mate. Clearing his throat roughly, Bakuub asked. "Have you spoken with your pup recently, Edwin?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen her since the incident with the _Xenomorph_. Though when I call her for things she sends over her Lieutenant," he shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. But something must've given Bakuub away because Edwin leaned in the chair and asked. "Why?"

Though his tone was casual but the look in his eye demanded an answer. Sighing, Bakuub just hoped Cross could forgive him for this. "Edwin, during your time on the Clan Ship had you ever heard of the Black Rage?"

Frowning in confusion, he shook his head.

"It's something that happens when a female goes into a blood rage…"

Edwin held up his hand to halt the Elder's words, he already knew where this was going. "Akira is twelve percent _Yautja_; she _can't_ go into a blood rage."

"Connor witnessed it and so did Guan, she came close to harming her own pup," he explained patiently. "For her to harm her own pup is out of her character, Edwin, she was completely taken over by the rage."

Edwin's scarred face scowled. "And where was I when this was happening?"

"You were hunting the Emperor…"

"My daughter would've told me if something like this had happened," he argued.

Once again he shifted again in the chair. "Because I told her a method to turn that rage into something else…"

Listening to his words, Edwin felt something drop into the pit his stomach. "And, uh, what method is that?"

Looking away uncomfortably, Bakuub cleared his throat roughly. "Perhaps you should talk with your pup…"

The General's scowl darkened. "_Elder_, I asked _you_…what kind of method did you suggest to my _only_ child?"

He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cross is hardly a suckling, Edwin, she's a grown female and had decided to take a _Yautja_ for a mate."

Bakuub wasn't at all surprised by his blood's reaction.

Edwin shot out of the chair and roared, "WHAT!"

...

Three floors up, Cross jumped up from her chair and winced when she felt a cold shiver down her spines. Despite the thick walls she clearly heard the angry roar of her father. Paling, she ignored the odd stare Percy was giving her as she made her way towards the door.

"Captain, where are you going?" Percy called after her.

Putting on a stoic face, Cross turned to her Lieutenant and said. "I'm going to check on a few things, but if the General comes storming in just tell him I wasn't here."

He arched a brow. "You sound like a teenager who'd been caught doing something naughty."

Casually brushing her bangs from her face, she said. "I assure you, Percy, its nothing like that."

"Then stay and let's see what the General have to say," he taunted her and went back to sitting down in the chair. "I'm pretty sure I know why he's mad."

She grimaced. "Have you ever seen the General pissed off?"

Percy thought about it and was quick to come up with an answer, "Always, Captain."

"Well, those instances are nothing compare to how pissed off he is now," she cringed at the thought of the General's face. "Seven foot eight of four hundred pound pure muscles with scars to scare off any living creature and it's all aimed at _me_," she shuddered at the image, "I better get going…"

"And where _exactly_ are you going, Captain?" a cold and irate voice said behind her.

Cross instantly flinched at the voice and knew who stood behind her. Brushing off the sweat coming from her forehead she turned to the General and bowed her head. "I was on my way to see you, General," she lied smoothly.

From within the room came a snort, Cross was pretty sure it belonged to Percy.

The General sharp gray eye snapped towards the Lieutenant. "Leave," was all he growled.

Wisely, Percy jumped to his feet and quickly left the office. Cursing him under her breath, Cross watched helplessly as her father locked the door behind him and approached her. The growl rumbling in his throat could easily be heard by her. Cross held her breath as her father lowered his head until his nose brushed against her hair. Even with her eyes closed she knew he was staring dead on at her bandaged neck. Without warning he yanked off the bandage and Cross bit her lip to hold back the cry of pain.

With a growl of rage, the General pulled back and snarled, "You fucked a _Yautja_!"

Feeling as though she was a child again, Cross lowered her head at her father's thunderous voice. "With all due respect, General, who I sleep with are none of your business."

His jaw clenched at her tone. "Dammit, Akira, do you have a death wish!"

She frowned. "A death wish? General, aren't you forgetting the chip implanted inside my thigh?"

"We don't know if it works against alien, you're coming with me to the medic center this instant!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

Hissing a curse, Cross yanked her hand from her father's possession. "I'll go with you but I don't want you making a scene," she said through clenched teeth. If all her father wanted was a see if she was pregnant then she obliged him. At the moment she'd do anything to wipe off that murderous scowl off his face.

Growling in his throat, Edwin stormed towards the door and, with unnecessary force, thrust the doors opened. Cross winced as the doors banged against the walls and flashed an apologetic smile at the startled soldiers standing in the corridors. The General proceeded to walk down the corridor as if nothing had happened.

_So much for not making a scene_, she thought wearily.

...

Panting heavily from the hours of training, Connor sat down and watched as the two _Honored_ _Warriors_ continued on with their training. He had to admit those two could train for hours on end. Even now Connor's body was shaking in pain from the extreme sparring he'd just endured by the hands of Halkrath. Where his brother, Lar'ja, was more on training him how to defend against attack, his brother, Halkrath, was all about brute strength. No matter how many times Connor tried to dodge his attacks, the older warrior always landed a hit that knocked Connor across the mat. Even now his right shoulder was sore and throbbing from one of Halkrath's massive punchs.

_"Do you see yourself as a __Yautja__ or a human?"_

Connor stiffened uncomfortably upon remembering the soldier's question. For the past few days he'd been replaying that question over and over in his head. How does one come up with the answer? He was born a _Yautja_ but was raised under the care of a human. In his reflection he sees a _Yautja_, but inside his heart he feels…human?

Connor shook his head. "Does it really matter?" he muttered to himself.

Since childhood he always hated the way he looked. Every day he wanted to be normal, to be human, like his mother. Like any other child he wanted to be accepted by others. But Connor knew deep down he wasn't normal, he couldn't be seen, and he had to be hidden. From the beginning his mother told him everything, never leaving anything out. She'd even confessed she had in mind to kill him when she found him. He knew his origin was _Yautja_ and yet his life had been on Earth. His mother loved him despite his alien face. But she _never_ raised him to be just _Yautja_ or human. She cultured him the best way she could. She'd told him everything she knew of the _Yautja_ race, and yet, every time she brought the subject up he would throw a fit. It was only after he sulked for weeks that she finally gave up and taught him human education.

He always hated being reminded of the race that threw him away.

Even when Betanu brought him to the Clan Ship, Connor felt like an outcast. His body, features, and hair were the same as theirs but what they'd seen was his albino skin and red eyes. They never saw a _Yautja_, but an abomination instead. The first few months Connor had begged Betanu to take him back to Earth, but the older warrior always refused. Everything on the Clan Ship was different, the language, the food…he'd nearly broken down.

The necklace his mother had given him before he left Earth had been destroyed by the hands of _Yautjas_. On his first day alone wandering the market side he was crowded by a bunch of newly made _Youngbloods_. It was the first time Connor ever experienced _true_ pain, even the beating the General had given him seemed small in comparison. After they beaten him, Connor didn't had the strength to move as one of the _Yautja_ yanked the necklace from his neck and crushed it before his eyes. A precious gift from his mother, the only thing he had that belonged to her, was completely destroyed.

And then he snapped.

Connor didn't remember much at all except there was blood on his hands and he was being carried away by Betanu. It was then Connor realized how dangerous he was. His hands, so small, and yet could cause so much damage. The talons on his fingers were smaller and yet they could wreak havoc. The scars his mother carried were proof of their action.

"_You seem lost in thought, young warrior_," a voice growled above him.

Shaking his head of his dark memories, Connor looked up and sighed. "Are we to train again, _Honored_ _Warrior_ Lar'ja?"

Lar'ja gave a disapproval growl. "_Say it in Yautja_."

Connor instantly scowled his displeasure, he always hated speaking _Yautja_. Clearing his throat roughly, he asked. "_Are_…we-_we_ to _train…again_?"

The brothers shot each other amused looks.

Grumbling a curse, Connor shot to his feet. "I don't care about speaking the _Yautja_ way, I only care about fighting!"

Lar'ja gave the young warrior a disappointed look. "We _Yautja_ don't just fight," he explained patiently, "We're hunter, warriors of pride. We defend our honor and the honor of our Clan. If we're to fight, we simply do so only to protect our name…"

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing?" Connor scoffed.

Halkrath growled a warning towards the young male disrespect.

Lar'ja merely shrugged off the rude comment. "Everything within the _Yautja_ is of honor. If pulled into the right direction you engage in combat only to honor your name and your Clan. But if pulled into the wrong way, then you're simply fighting because you want to…because you're thirsty for blood…"

He snorted. "That's pretty much the _Yautja's_ way."

"If you do so then you're dishonoring your name and that of your Clan. You're not fighting to honor anyone but to sate your bloodlust." Lar'ja continued as if Connor hadn't spoken.

He scowled. "Do you consider it honorable for a mother to throw away her baby?"

A flash of understanding sparked behind the twin's eyes, but as fast as it came it was quickly gone. "Do you know, Connor, that twins are considered a bad omen among the _Yautja's_?"

Connor didn't bother to hide his shock. "Why?"

Lar'ja shook his head. "Usually, a _Yautja_ female births only _one_ suckling for her mate, but to give birth to two means evil."

Halkrath growled. "Superstition old fools."

Connor couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Some _Elders_ believe an evil _bhu'ja_, spirit, clings on the suckling when it enters the womb. The evil spirit can be either twin, but no Clan likes taking the chance of killing the correct one."

"So what you're telling me is that a Bearer usually only has one suckling, but if there are two that means one of the twins is evil because he came from the evil spirit realm?"

The brothers nodded.

Staring at the brothers, Connor asked. "So what did your mother do?"

"Our Bearer wanted to be rid of us, but _Elder_ Bakuub stepped in and took us under his care."

Connor wore a look of bewilderment at the twin's story. He never knew the _Yautja_ to be a superstitious brunch. Curious, he asked. "What if someone knew magic?"

Halkrath slid a finger across his neck. Lar'ja chuckled at his brother's action.

Connor flinched; he didn't need the _Honored_ _Warrior_ to interpret _that_.

...

"That was a big wasted of time," growled Cross as both her and her father exit the medic lab.

He grunted. "There's nothing wrong with being safe," he argued. "I won't have you impregnate by those…"

"But I'm not," she interrupted him and sighed. "Look, dad, I know you're worried about me but with the chip implanted inside me there's no need to worry about me getting pregnant."

Edwin watched as his daughter continued her way down the corridor and forced himself not to follow her. At the moment he had bigger things that needed his attention and it involved a certain _Yautja_.

...

**A/N: Please Review!**


	33. A Leap!

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!**

**...  
**

With his head bowed low, Vor'mekta listened while Nihkou'te spoke with the other two _Elders _in the quarters. The arrival of the High _Elder_ and his Clans had the whole _Yautjas_ buzzing with excitement. It would be a great honor to be in the present one such as High _Elder_ Nrak'ytara. But news of his arrival might travel to unwanted company. Vor'mekta was sure there were many _Yautjas_ out there that might want to object to the Peace Treaty. If so, then he was sure trouble will be brewing ahead.

"_I have no other objection to the treaty, the oomans had finally met with our demands and nothing else matters_," Bakuub looked over the papers one more time before handing them to Nihkou'te. "_Few of our weapons and some knowledge of our ships were what they mostly required_."

Nihkou'te grunted as he scanned the duplicate papers of the treaty. "_Oomans have no honor; I will not be surprised if they try to attack us with our own weapons one day_."

"_I agree with Elder Nihkou'te_," _Elder_ Ju'dha growled.

"_Not all oomans are the same, Elders_," Bakuub sighed, his tired eyes looking over to the silent Arbitrator standing near the doors. "_One day _we_ might need their help_…"

The two _Elders_ scoffed at the idea.

"_Now, if you two will excuse me I must rest_…" Bakuub walked towards the door but stopped in front of the unmoving Vor'mekta. "_Escort me to my quarters, Arbitrator_."

Startled by his request, all Vor'mekta could do was nod.

Nihkou'te watched with narrowed eyes as the doors closed behind the two _Yautja_. Something was going on in his Sire's head, and Nihkou'te wasn't about to let it interfere with his plans.

"Is everything alright, _Elder_ Bakuub?" asked Vor'mekta, his eyes staring at his grandfather with concern.

The older _Yautja_ gave a dry chuckle. "_There's something I must discuss with you, Vor'mekta, in private_."

Not one to refuse his _Elder_, he nodded, "_Of course_."

Entering Bakuub's quarters, Vor'mekta helped the older warrior into the chair by the window. Pulling back, it was the first time he realized just how old the _Elder_ was. Despite his built body and proud ancient face, Vor'mekta knew the Bakuub had lived a long life and was now…

...

"_Vor'mekta, I can see in your eyes you know_." Bakuub sighed, his hand playing with the trinket bonded to one of his gray dreadlocks.

"_Whatever sickness ails you, Elder, I'm sure you will overcome it_," Vor'mekta said, convinced of his _Elder's_ strength.

Amusement sparkled in Bakuub's eyes, "_You and I both know I've lived well past my time_…" sighing heavily, Bakuub's hand unconsciously rubbed on the brown pouch attached to his waist belt, his ancient eyes drifting off to a time during his youth when his _ooman_ mate first gifted him a very precious trinket.

"_How many times have I told you not to leave the bed?" _

_Bakuub frowned worriedly as he watched his tiny mate pace back and forth in their quarters. Her black hair was tied back in a bun, her face screwed up in irritation and exhaustion. Her hands were pressed against her arched back with her enormous belly thrust out. Though they'd been on the Clan Ship since he'd claimed her as his mate, his mate had been keeping up with the Earth's calendar to keep track of her birthing cycle. Six months into her pregnancy and it looked as though she was ready to burst. Bakuub had repeatedly told her to stay in bed while he attended to his duties as an Elder._

_To be honest, Bakuub wasn't surprised to come back and find his mate walking back and forth through their quarters in angry strides._

"_Lacey, this isn't healthy for you," he scolded her as if she were a pup. _

_His mate shot him a look of pure frustration. "I have been lying in that bed for the past…" she glanced over her shoulder to look at her homemade calendar hanging on the wall, before saying, "Five days, Bakuub, my ass is sore and stiff and I'm dying of boredom!"_

_Without a word, Bakuub strolled to his mate and lifted her effortlessly in his arms and carried her back toward the bed. Unfortunately for him his little mate was struggling. "I swear, Bakuub, if you put me back in that bed I'll castrate you!" she screeched. "It's not like I'm leaving the damn quarters, I just need to move around!"_

_He winced at her threat, but decided to ignore it. She smacked him on the chest and cursed him as he carefully and gently placed her on the huge bed. _

"_Why are you being so cruel to me!" she whimpered pitifully._

_Knowing it was only the hormones, Bakuub sighed at the sight of her wide gray eyes filling with tears. Whining low in his throat, he was careful to brush the tears trickling down her flush cheeks. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, Lacey," Bakuub murmured. "The suckling is already causing you enough distress…"_

_At the thought of their baby, her eyes sparkled with delight, her red lips curving into a bright smile. "Maybe in a month or two and little Nicky will be running around."_

_He chuckled sadly, "Its pronounced Nihkou'te."_

_She frowned stubbornly. "I like Nicky better." _

_Bakuub couldn't fault her for not being able to pronounce 'Nihkou'te' in fact, she had wanted him to do surgery and change the muscles in her throat, in order for her to learn and speak the Yautja's language. But Bakuub had instantly refused her request; he didn't want anything to change his little mate. _

"_Oh, while you were away…I made something for you."_

_Curious, Bakuub watched with eager eyes as Lacey reached into her pouch and held out her fist towards him with a huge, but shy smile. "Here you go!"_

_Watching as she uncurled her delicate fingers, revealing the object in hand. His eyes widened at the handmade necklace. Peering closely, Bakuub suspected the string she used was from his netting; in the center was small gray stone._

"_I didn't have much to work with…" she muttered shyly, her big gray eyes staring anywhere but him. _

_Taking her gift in hand, Bakuub bowed his head low, "You honor me with your gift," he said sincerely._

_The faint blush spread across her cheeks told him she was truly warmed by his words. Smiling happily, Lacey took the necklace and placed it around his neck. Purring his affection, Bakuub carefully rubbed his sharp tusks against her cheek._

_The day they found out she carried his suckling, Bakuub had been enthusiastic. It was the moment he'd decided to bring her back to the Clan Ship; she was the reason why he went from being an Honored Warrior to an Elder. _

_Watching as she lovingly caressed her huge belly, Bakuub made quick work of removing his armor before getting into bed with his mate. Gathering her small frame into his arms, Bakuub hid his worried eyes from her by burying his face in between her swelled bosoms. From the beginning, Bakuub had been doing research on ooman females carrying a Yautja's pup. And all results ended the same, the female _always_ died during birth. It was something that Bakuub greatly feared for his little mate. From the moment he'd seen her all he wanted was her. But had he known of the consequences of their mating he would have _never_ gotten her with suckling. The thought of not having Lacey beside him was enough to choke the air from his lungs. Six ooman months of being together suddenly wasn't enough for him. _

"_Bakuub, is there something wrong?"_

_Bakuub snapped out of thought when he felt her delicate fingers caressing his lower tusks. The feel of her touch always melted his being; his body would always crave her touch. True her intoxicating scent was addicting, but it was her touch he craved the most. A low purr vibrated from his chest at her touch and he watched with delight at the blush spreading across her cheeks._

_Grinning, she asked, "What's on your mind, big guy?"_

_From the moment Bakuub found out of results of the ooman Bearers, he wanted nothing more than to rid of her the suckling. But when the subject came under discussion, Lacey had thrown a fit. Never before had Bakuub seen his mate in such anger. She'd even refused to speak or acknowledge his presence for two months. Forcing her to be rid of the suckling would only result in him losing her and that was something Bakuub didn't want to happen. But just the thought of her death nearly drove him to knock her out and take the suckling out without her knowledge. But honor demanded he respect her and her decision, no matter how much it pained him. _

"_You won't hate him, will you?"_

_At her soft whisper, Bakuub snapped his eyes open to see her staring at him with watery eyes. _

_Sniffling back a sob, Lacey laid her head on his strong chest and closed her eyes. "If I do…die…I don't want you to hate our son…"_

_His tusks tightened at her words._

"_Nicky deserves a chance to live and be loved by his father…"_

_The hand resting at his side curled into a tight fist._

"_Bakuub, I want you to swear to me that you will always protect him…"_

_A low growl rumbled in his throat._

_Frowning worriedly, Lacey lifted her head from his chest to stare at the stoic face of her mate. "Bakuub?"_

"_I won't swear such a thing, Lacey," he snarled before leaving the bed._

_Startled by his anger, she watched with wide and frightened eyes as he stood before her with narrowed eyes. "Bu-But…Bakuub…"_

"_I rather you live and not the suckling," he growled angrily, not caring for once if he hurt her feelings, "I don't want to lose you!"_

_Her throat tightened painfully at the raw anguish in his glowing purple eyes. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Lacey struggled off the bed and approached her mate. "Don't say such a thing!" she sobbed, "You promised me you wouldn't bring up that subject!"_

_He growled, "You're my mate, Lacey, and I refuse to stand aside and watch you die!"_

_Sobbing, her gray eyes dropped to her huge belly and held it protectively in her arms. "What's done is done, mate, I love you…but I also love our son and I will not kill him."_

_As much as he hated to see tears in her eyes, Bakuub held his ground before turning his back on her. "I can't…I can't honor your words…"_

_He didn't care how selfish his words were; for once Bakuub felt a dark anger tightening hold of his heart. Ignoring the whimpering of his mate, Bakuub left the quarter without a backward glance. _

"_Elder Bakuub, is something wrong_?"

At the question, Bakuub snapped out of thought. "_Did you ask me something, Arbitrator_?"

Bemused by the _Elder's_ wondering gaze, Vor'mekta said, "_Thinking of the past_?"

"_It's hard not to sometime_," he admitted fondly, _"Of all my memories as a warrior, I think my most memorable ones were with my ooman mate, Lacey. Though our times were brief, I memorized everything we did and shared together."_

Vor'mekta shifted uncomfortably at their conversation. "_Because of her you never mated again_?"

He nodded. "_I couldn't bear the thought of mating with another female, Yautja or ooman_," he chuckled at another memory, "_There were times where she would ramble on and on about absolutely nothing, but I would just nod along to satisfy to her and see her smile_…"

Without realizing it, Vor'mekta's tusks lifted into a warm smile. "_Edwina was the same…if I had ears they would've fallen off a long time ago because of her_."

Unknown to Vor'mekta, Bakuub's eyes widened slightly at what the Arbitrator just confessed. Didn't the young warrior just realize he'd revealed to him of having affection for an _ooman_ female? But seeing the pain and anguish in his eyes, Bakuub knew this wasn't just any _ooman_…but the name _Edwina_ was a dead giveaway and Bakuub knew, without having to ask, who she was.

Sighing heavily, he said, "_Even if she didn't have a name…you gave her one, didn't you, Vor'mekta_?"

No slaves on any Clan Ships had names. Edwina, was that the name Vor'mekta gifted Nihkou'te's _ooman_ mate?

Vor'mekta stiffened uncomfortably at the _Elder's_ words. "_I…don't know what you're talking about_…"

Lifting his tusks into a sad, but understanding smile, Bakuub kept his eyes outside the window before saying, "_I don't know what hold Nihkou'te has on you, young one, but I know it involved his ooman mate_," Bakuub stole a quick glance at the young warrior and took delight at his shock and pained expression, "_So…I was right, you were in love with Nihkou'te's ooman mate…_"

...

His fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, Edwin watched with narrowed eye as the young pup was tossed carelessly off the mat, but to his surprise the young warrior hopped back to his feet. The General hated to admit it, but the whelp was beginning to show improvements in his fighting skills. Leaning against the doorway, the General continued to watch Connor and the twins spar with one another. Every hit the _Unblood_ received seemed not to faze him. Edwin couldn't help but nod his approval.

"Dammit, Halkrath, are you trying to break every bone in my body!" Connor snapped as he struggled to his feet.

The older warrior grunted his amusement at the _Unblood's_ outburst. "You wish to be stronger, yes?"

Connor's red eyes narrowed, but he gave a curt nod. "Of course, that's my whole reason of training with you two."

"Then stop bitching!" he roared.

Lar'ja stifled back a laugh at Halkrath, he knew teaching his brother those words would come in handy someday.

The young _Yautja_ stiffened at Halkrath's crude words, but glared his defiance. "Your English is horrible by the way," he growled out childishly.

Arms crossed over his massive scarred chest, Halkrath snorted. "My English is better than you trying to speak _Yautja_."

Connor's mandible twitched in irritation and blurted out the only thing he could think of, "_Ell-osde' pauk_!" he growled.

This time Lar'ja wasn't able to hold back his laughter. The angry and yet astonished look on his brother's face was priceless! Shaking his head in both amazement and weariness, Edwin pushed away from the doorframe and approached the trio. Sensing him, the three _Yautjas_ turn to watch him make his way toward them.

"I must say I was impressed today," Edwin remarked in a bored tone.

Connor glared daggers at him.

Giving a low warning growl towards the disrespectful pup, Edwin turned his attention back to the twins. "Leave us," he ordered harshly.

The twins stiffened but bowed their respect before leaving the training room. Once the doors were closed, Edwin turned his attention back to the scowling pup.

Connor eyed his mother's father cautiously because the only time the General wanted to be alone with him was only to hurt him, "You here to challenge me, General?"

Edwin scoffed. "The time hasn't come yet, pup…"

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Then why are you here?"

A question that needed an answer and Edwin didn't have one. To be honest, the General didn't know why he walked into the training room. Today was the day the President of the Colonies was arriving and yet here he was…standing in front of a spoiled, whiney, annoying pup.

Edwin eyed the wound on Connor's shoulder and noted with satisfaction at how its healing had progressed. It was the wound the _Unblood_ received while saving…_him_ from the _Xenomorph_. Edwin realized than he'd never got the chance to thank the pup for helping him. Pushing aside the annoyance he felt every time he came close to the _Unblood_, Edwin held out his hand towards him and waited.

Connor eyed the hand suspiciously, "What's with the hand?"

He grunted. "I want to thank you for…assisting me during the hunt."

Connor scoffed, "I didn't _assist_ you, and you practically dragged me out there with you!"

A hard smile curved the General's scarred lips, "But now you know what to expect during a hunt with a hard meat, right?"

Hands on his hips, Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, getting my ass kicked by an almighty Emperor was exactly what I wanted," he bit out sarcastically.

Edwin narrowed his cold gray eye at the _Unblood_ stance, "You sound like a rude teenage girl with that attitude."

Immediately Connor dropped his hands to his side and glared at the amused General, but without a word he took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. Hell, he still had some manners he'd learned from his mother. "But if anything, thank you for the experience," he muttered stiffly. "_Unblood_ normally aren't allowed to go hunting until their Chiva."

Edwin nodded. "I know…but I just thought you needed to see…"

Cocking his head to the side, Connor realized he was seeing a side of the General he'd never seen before. If anything, every time they come in contact, it was mainly verbal assaults or physical attacks. Staring closely at Edwin, Connor couldn't help but take advantage of the General opening up to him.

"But _why_ take me on the hunt?" questioned Connor, "I thought you couldn't stand me for reasons unknown."

Running his fingers through his thick hair, Edwin shrugged. "I don't have to explain anything to you, _Unblood_."

He scowled stubbornly, "Try…"

Holding back the urge to sigh his annoyance, Edwin let go of Connor's hand and made a move to leave. Without warning he was tackled to the ground from behind. Growling a curse, Edwin wasn't prepared when he was suddenly locked into a submission hold with the _Unblood_ locking his arms behind his back. As much as he struggled he couldn't break out of the hold without hurting himself.

"Goddammit let me go!"

Smirking at the General's helpless position, Connor merely tightened his hold on him. "Answer my question and I'll let you go!"

His only response was to snarl a curse and struggle.

Connor chuckle his amusement, "Answer me!"

"I swear when I get out of this I'll break you in half!"

Paling at the threat, Connor shook his head of his fear and merely tightened his hold, "Why do you hate me so much! What have I ever done to earn your resentment!"

Gritting his teeth, Edwin merely spat out more curses.

"I get it, I get why you hate _Yautjas_, but why is it that have _I_ earned the blunt of your anger?"

More and more questions piled in his head and all Connor wanted was to have the General answer at least one! He needed to know why…he just needed to know why his gray eye stared at him with so much rage. From the day the General found him hiding in his mother's quarters Connor could never shake off the disgust and hate in his eye. What was it about him that the General couldn't stand? Sure he was a _Yautja_ and the General hated _Yautja_, but there was something else to that hate and Connor needed to know what it was.

"When I look at you…I see me."

The words were so low even Connor's sensitive earing almost didn't catch it. Loosening his arms on the General, Connor could only say the one thing on his mind, "Huh?"

Grunting, Edwin pushed the stunned _Unblood_ off him and sat up. Running his finger through his hair, he adjusted his eye patch before turning to the bewildered looking Connor. Just the sight of him was enough to make Edwin wince.

"Every time I see you it's a reminder of what I used to be," the General admitted bitterly, "I hate being reminded of my past and just looking at you makes me think of my pitiful childhood."

Connor had always heard of the General being raised on the Clan Ship but never knew of the details. If he, an albino _Yautja_, was scorned for his looks…then just imagine how it had been for the General for looking human! His time on the Clan Ship would probably pale in comparison to the General's.

"I also don't like the fact you cling on to my daughter like a lifeline."

Connor's brows snapped forward, "I don't _cling_ on to my mother!"

Edwin merely arched an amused brow, "You could've fooled me."

If Connor could blush red, he would. "I don't cling," he repeated angrily, and then sobered at the General's serious look. Fidgeting with his claws, he muttered. "For what it's worth, thanks for sharing."

Shifting uncomfortably on the floor, Edwin quickly stood up and casually brushed back the collar of his trench coat. Clearing his throat roughly, he said, "Don't tell anyone of this conversation, or I swear I'll kill you…" without a backward glance he left the training room.

Connor scoffed. He was definitely going to talk to his mother about this.

...

"Okay, now I _really_ have to go," Cross panted breathlessly as she tried to pull herself free from her mate's possessive grip.

His yellow eyes narrowed with amusement before pulling her back into the bed. At her squeal, he was quick to tuck her squirming form beneath him and hold her there. "You should have thought of that before coming back here."

She frowned. "I came back to _my_ quarters to retrieve my files; I didn't think _you_ would be in here."

Though she wasn't complaining about the hour of sex they just had, but she _really_ needed to get back to work. Betanu really surprised her when she came back to her quarters to only have her mate strip her of her clothing in record timing.

Before she could remove herself from underneath him, she let out a startled gasp when he hooked one of her legs over his waist and thrust into her without hesitation. He filled her so completely she could scarcely breathe. It always amazed her how gentle he was every time he took her despite his animalistic nature.

His whisper was taut and ragged. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Betanu surprised himself for being able to speak, all his body wanted to do was thrust into her tight wet body. No matter how many times he took her she would always be deliciously tight for him, he knew he would've hurt her if it hadn't been for her being so sweetly wet. His body was ready to burst if she didn't answer him soon.

Her breath coming out in little pants, Cross moaned at the feel of her body being stretch to her limit. The only answer she could give him was a shake to the head. She bit her lips when he withdrew from her only to thrust back in, deeper this time. She sucked in a sharp breath as his powerful body continued to pound its way inside her. Reveling in the feel of him inside her, she ran her hands over his scarred muscular chest. His moves were untamed as he thrust into her. Cross was surprised at how quick her body was able to adapt to his without pain. Purring deep within his chest, Betanu leaned back on his legs so that he could stare down at her. Cross swallowed at the sight of him above her as she stared into his lust-filled yellow eyes. He held her leg in his hand as he continued to drive himself even deeper into her.

Betanu growled at the sight of her flush body and glowing purple eyes. Such a small body and yet it brought him so much pleasure. Never in a million year had he thought of taking an _ooman_ female as a mate. And yet here he was, driving his throbbing cock into his newly mated female. The sight of her lustful eyes and little mews were enough to drive him crazy.

Cross whimpered helplessly when she felt her body reaching its peak, she threw back her head and cried out in pleasure when he again hit her sensitive spot. Betanu's chest filled with pride at her excited cries and proceeded to hit the same spot again and again. Unable to hold back any longer, Cross buried her face against the pillow to muffle her cries as her orgasm hit her with full force. Feeling his mate's juice coating his cock, Betanu threw back his head and hissed through his tusks as his own release came. His hot seed filling and spilling from her womb, already she could feel it trickling down her thighs. Waiting until he was done, Cross lay back down, her breath coming in little pant as she watched him through hooded eyes.

Pulling himself out of her with a hiss, Betanu could barely keep himself on collapsing on top of her. Breathing hard and dripping sweat, he dropped beside her and held her close to his side. His moment of bliss lasted for a brief second before his mate muttered a curse and rolled off the bed. He'd barely cracked an eye open before Cross rushed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Dammit, Betanu, I was supposed to meet with my father fifteen minutes ago!" she exclaimed from the shower.

On the bed, Betanu merely grunted.

Grumbling at his silence, Cross coated her body with soap before standing under the shower. "Um, my father knows about us…"

Adjusting the straps to his severed limp to keep it trapped to his side, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ merely cocked a brow. "I'm surprise he's not at that door beating it down…"

She snorted. "He will," she assured him dryly. "When he sees you I'm sure he'll try and gut you."

Tightening the straps, he pondered, "Has your Sire ever been like this with your previous mate?"

Washing the suds off her body she grinned at a rather fond memory, "_Actually_ he did catch me and Constantine together one time…"

He frowned, the name sounded oddly familiar. "Constantine?"

Halting in the mist of washing her hair, a dark shadow cast over her eyes before answering, "He was with me the day I freed you from your confinement."

Betanu felt his body stiffened at the memory, Constantine was the _ooman_ who '_died'_ while Cross fought with the hard meat's Queen. Last he heard her former mate's body was never found. Everyone assumed he was dead.

"Because of that incident of finding us together my father had one of the medic's implant the chip inside my thigh," she chuckled, "I think I was…sixteen or seventeen when my dad caught Constantine and I in my room…" she sighed heavily at the embarrassing memory. "I thought for sure he would have castrated him right on the spot."

Leaving the bed, Betanu did quick work of putting on his mesh-suit and loin-cloth. He was just adjusting his chest plate when Cross emerged from the bathroom naked. Seeing her wet body, Betanu stiffened when he felt his loin tightening, again. He'd doubt he'll ever get tire of his mate's little body. Forcing his eyes off her delicious body, he turned his back on her while putting on his bio-mask.

Putting on her uniform, Cross watched him attached the hoses to his mask. Frowning, her eyes roamed his body and noticed he was dressed to his fullest. "Are you planning on going into battle or something?"

Glancing over his shoulder and shrugged. "You can never be too sure with your Sire involved."

The Captain couldn't help but nod her agreement. "Ready?"

Tightening the straps to his wrist-blade, he nodded. "Actually there's something I must attend to first."

She held her disappointment behind a smile. "I'll see you later then."

...

Stretching out his sore arms, Connor grimaced as he made his way down the corridors. Hopeful his mother would still be in her quarters by the time he got there, he began to pick up the pace, knowing he had a slim chance of catching her. He really needed to talk to her about what the General just revealed to him. He came just in time as his mother was leaving her quarters; behind her was the sperm donor.

Throwing a quick glare at the _Honored_ _Warrior_, his expression softened at his mother's smiling face.

She approached him. "Connor, is there anything I can do for you?"

He opened his mouth to only clamp shut when an unusual scent invaded his senses. Chirping, he took a step towards her and leaned down before inhaling deeply in her scent. Confused by his action, Cross took a step back only to have her son growl at her.

"I get why his scent was _on_ you…" his red eyes glared at the stoic _Yautja_ behind her. "But why can I smell him _in_ you?"

Blushing to the root of her hair, Cross gave a nervous cough into her hand. "You-You can smell him inside me?"

"His scent is practically spewing from your spores!" he snapped.

At the _Unblood's_ disrespectful tone, Betanu have a warning growl.

Unfazed by the warning, Connor kept his attention on his mother. "Did you…did you…" his face screwed in disgust before forcing out the words, "Have sex with him?"

Clearing her throat, she gave a curt nod. "Listen, Connor, I'll appreciate if we talk about this some other time…but right I have to meet with the General."

His red eyes narrowed at the sperm donor but his frown instantly disappeared at his missing arm. "Wh-What…"

Unconsciously, Betanu turned to the side to hide his missing arm from his pup.

Forcing the urge to spew out curses, Connor turned away and took in deep breaths. The hands at his sides curled into tight fists. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily when he felt his rage cooled down. "I accept it…but that doesn't mean I have to like it," with that the _Unblood_ continued walking down the corridors.

Smiling at the fact that her son was finally maturing, Cross turned and walked her way but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something else, Betanu?"

Tightening his grip on her for a brief second, Betanu turned his mate to face him before warning, "Go straight to your Sire and don't leave his side until I get back. There's no telling what _Elder_ Nihkou'te will do if he finds you mated to me."

Her brows pulled together at his words, "Nick is really dead set against you being mated with me, huh?"

It was Betanu's turned to frowned his confusion, "Nick?"

"Um, you know, _Elder_ Nick…my grandfather?"

Understanding came to mind, "Ah, _Elder_ Nihkou'te and yes, perhaps."

Arms crossed over her chest, Cross arched a brow. "Oh? Did you find anything on him?"

Scowling his frustration, he shook his head, "I couldn't find anything on him…and…I think Vor'mekta is involved as well…"

Cross sighed her disappointment at the thought of her uncle's involvement but nodded her understanding. "Okay, I'll stay with my father until you get back."

Satisfied that she wasn't going to argue with him, Betanu gave her hair a playful tug before leaving the corridors. Cross watched until he was out of sight before walking towards the General's office.

...

"_Come, Guan, we have a very important meeting to attend_."

Lifting his head from polishing his weapons, Guan frowned at the dark look in Nihkou'te's eyes. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he nodded. "_Where are we going, Elder_?"

Adjusting his cloak, Nihkou'te glanced over his shoulder at _Blooded_ _Warrior_ and grinned. "_We're going to meet R'ka and his pup. But first…there is something you must do."_

_...  
_

"_If you continue to act this way Elder Bakuub will suspect something_."

Halkrath glared at his brother in annoyance before turning his back on him. "_I'm not some pup who lets his emotion rule him," he growled bitterly_," he hissed. "_If she is mated than there's nothing I can do_…"

Lar'ja eyed his brother with obvious distrust. "_I know you, Halkrath, you can't fool me with this…_act," he spat out, "_Elder will know of your infatuation with his blood_…"

"_He will not_!" Halkrath snapped. "_We are her guards and it is our duty to watch over her…nothing more._"

With a snarl, Halkrath stalked out of their quarters and slammed the doors behind him. Inside, Lar'ja growled his frustration at his brother's childish way before gathering his things to meet up with the _Elder_.

Stomping through the emptied corridors and into the _ooman's_ side, Halkrath didn't know where he was going; all he wanted was to get away, away from his brother's rambling mouth and away from this damned place. Maybe it would be best if he went away…

Than that would mean he was running away from his duty.

Growling a curse, Halkrath ignored the way the _oomans_ stared at him as he made his way. Unfortunately for him he wasn't one to be patient, and without warning he gave a loud bark at a pair of gawking _oomans_. To his satisfaction the two _oomans_ jumped before crying out in fear. His golden eyes narrowed with amusement as the pair ran down the corridors.

"Very mature of you, Hulk," an amused feminine voice said from behind.

Halkrath stiffened at the familiar voice and was quick to attach his mask to his face. Taking in a deep breath he turned to her with a grunt. "Staring is rude," he muttered.

She chuckled, "I couldn't agree more. Are you going somewhere?"

He shook his head and asked, "Are you?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to meet the General."

Straightening his back, he gave a stern nod. "I-I go too."

Cross opened her mouth to politely decline his offer, but Betanu's words came floating in her head. True her father would be there but there's no harm in having her guard behind her. Beside, her father did mentioned this would be an important meeting…there's no harm in bringing one more.

...

Leaning back in his chair, Edwin glared stonily at the clock ticking noisily on the desk. He'd already called his daughter to his office half an hour ago and still she wasn't here. _Elder_ Nihkou'te was already on his way and Edwin needed time to speak to Cross beforehand.

What the hell could she be doing!

With a curse, Edwin pushed back his chair and stood up with every intention of dragging that tardy pup by the shirt. He was approaching the door when suddenly they parted open, revealing Vor'mekta standing on the other side.

Edwin stiffened at the sight of him but refused to run and hide like a coward. Clearing his throat roughly, he asked, "_What the hell do you want_?"

Stepping inside, he locked the doors behind him. Vor'mekta walked past his angered brother to stand beside the window. His hands behind his back and his head held high, the _Elder's_ words kept replaying in his head and Vor'mekta knew now was the time.

"_I must speak with you_…"

Unfortunately Edwin was already trying to punch in the code to unlock the doors. Grunting his annoyance, Vor'mekta slowly but firmly uncurled the whip from his waist belt.

"_If you wish to act like a pup, then I'll treat you like a pup, little brother_."

...

Cross came to a halt when she noticed someone blocking her path in the corridors, beside her she felt Halkrath tense up.

"Guan," Cross greeted the young warrior with uncertainty, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Guan didn't bother to acknowledge the other warrior behind her, "I…heard a rumor…" he said, his voice low and harsh.

Cross frowned. Something was definitely bothering him, whenever they talked Guan would always be calm and collective…but not today. In fact, just looking at his posture told her he was downright pissed.

"And what is this rumor?" she asked.

Standing in front of her Guan hand reached out towards her chest when she was suddenly yanked back from his reach. Angered, Guan mismatched eyes glared at the stoic Halkrath.

"No touching female," the _Honored_ _Warrior_ hissed, his grip of Cross's shirt tightened.

Head tilting to the side in a curious manner, Guan sneered, "_You're not the male who mated with her_…"

Halkrath shoved his words aside with a shrug. "_Regardless, it is my duty to protect her_."

Guan wasn't at all fooled by the warrior's casual words.

Feeling things tense up between the two male, Cross carefully took a step forward to get Guan's attention. "What rumor did you hear, Guan?"

His eyes glaring hatred at the _Honored_ _Warrior_ behind her, Guan forcefully tore his eyes away from him to stare down at the little female in front of him. Suppressing the urge to give in to his rage, Guan sighed, "Being this close to you I don't need to ask if you're mated…" a low growl rumbled in his throat, "I can practically smell him _in_ you."

A faint blush spread across her cheeks at his bold words, it reminded her of what Connor had said earlier, clearing her throat she nodded, "Yes, I'm mated to Betanu."

Unknown to Cross, Guan could easily smell the raw anger radiating off the warrior behind her. His mismatched eyes sparkled with amusement and interest, knowing he wasn't the only one affected by the female's new mate. Pushing that useful information aside, Guan bowed his head low, "Congratulation, Akira, may he sire many strong pups from you."

Halkrath grunted, he knew damn well the distrustful worm was hiding something.

Breathing easily at his change of mood, Cross gave her nod of thanks. "I'm sure there won't be any kids, but I appreciate your congratulations."

His tusks lifted into an easy-going grin. "You must be on your way to R'ka's quarters," he observed thoughtfully, "Is there any chance I can accompany you?" at her cautious look, he added, "I was supposed to escort _Elder_ Nihkou'te earlier, but I had other matters to attend to…"

Not seeing the harm of having him tag along, she nodded. "It's no problem."

...

"_Now, little brother, you will sit there and listen to me_."

Struggling against the chain whip wrapped around him, Edwin glared heatedly at the calm _Yautja_ standing in front of him. At a moment such as this one curses and threats should have been spilling from his scarred lips, but before he even had the chance to, Vor'mekta had slapped duct-tape over his mouth. And now the only thing the General could do was glare at him with a promise of pain. Unfortunately, Vor'mekta continued to stare at him patiently until he was done using whatever energy he had left to try and break from the chain. The chair beneath him creaked and groaned in protest at his harsh movement.

Sighing heavily, Vor'mekta resisted the urge to rub his aching head. "_The sooner you're done throwing your tantrum… the sooner I can explain to you my story_."

A muffled of curses were his only answer.

Ignoring the curses, Vor'mekta crossed his arms over his massive chest and closed his weary eyes. "_R'ka, you never knew your mother…but _I_ did_."

Edwin's breath hitched at the mention of his mother. It was a rare thing, during his time on the Clan Ship, to hear any story about the _ooman_ female Nihkou'te had taken as a mate. Edwin remembered a time when he first asked his Sire about his mother and all he'd gotten was a beating that nearly rendered him dead, it was the one and only time Edwin ever mentioned that forbidden topic.

"_Your mother was different from the other slaves…she wasn't submissive…or afraid, in fact, she was defiant and brave_…"

Edwin lifted his head to see Vor'mekta with his eyes closed. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, his half-brother's mind was fixed on his mother.

"_R'ka…my story…my pitiful story…involved an Unblood who fell in love with a slave girl_."

...

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Next chapter will be on Vor'mekta's POV  
**


	34. The Warrior and the Slave

**A/N: Sorry yall for the LATE story! October been a busy month. Just celebrated my twenty-fifth bday and the friends kept taking me out! Hahaha, well hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and many more to come.**

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter!**

**...  
**

"_I don't understand why you have to leave so soon,"_ I knew I was blabbering, but the words just kept pouring out my mouth. "_I mean you just got here_…" I didn't bother to hide my anxiety as I stared at _Elder_ Bakuub in a desperate plea for him to stay. "_Please, grandsire, stay longer_."

Towering above me was my grandsire, _Elder_ Bakuub of the _R'ka Luar-ke Clan_, though many _Yautja_ warriors rarely show displays of affection, my grandsire wasn't one to hide it. Without hesitation he reached down to pat my head gently. Looking up into his glowing purple eyes, I knew he didn't care what others thought of him. If one was to mock my grandsire for his _ooman's_ display, the older and more powerful _Elder_ would've knocked that _Yautja_ down without a second thought. Many claim since the death of his _ooman_ mate, the _Elder_ had inherited many of the _ooman's_ traits, such as affection. Many time I had to listen to _my_ own Sire ridiculing him. Others could say what they wanted, but it never bothered Bakuub. In fact, I asked him once if it upset him, _Elder_ Bakuub merely laughed and said, '_Confidence, my pup, others can say what they want. I learned long ago that those who mock you are only cowards. They can call me a Bearer for all I care, but I am an Elder who commands his own vessel, who defeated a hard meat Queen, I travel all over the galaxies and have won many trophies and fought many great warriors. It does not make you weak to show a little affection, Vor'mekta_.'

So much confidence, I was always envied of my grandsire. I honestly wish I could obtain the same carelessness he had of others' words. Unfortunately he didn't have to live under the same ship as my Sire.

Balling my fists, I demanded, "_Take me with you_!"

At my outburst, my grandsire's eyes widened slightly. "_Vor'mekta, you know I can't take you away. A Yautja's laws forbid one from interfering in the training between pup and Sire_."

I tsked, "_I don't care. I don't want to stay here_."

He sighed. "_Vor'mekta, running away isn't the Yautja's way," _he told me patiently_, "I know it must be hard staying here with Nihkou'te. But you _must_ do this_."

I hissed a curse before turning away from him. "_You don't understand_…" I glared at the floor, "_Elder Nihkou'te had announced I am to take his place as Elder should he perish._ _Of all his damn pups, why do I have to do this!_"

Chuckling, Bakuub gave one of my dreads a light tug. "_Because, young pup, you were birth from a member of one of the Royal family_. _It's an honor for such an opportunity_."

I scoffed bitterly at that.

"_Vor'mekta, you will make a fine Elder one day. I watched you spar today and was proud at how you handled your opponent_."

I grimaced at the memory. "_He going to hear I didn't beat my opponent down_…"

"_You shouldn't let Nihkou'te intimidate you_…"

I frowned. _It was easier said than done_, I thought bitterly.

I made another attempt get my grandsire to stay when we were interrupted by one of my Sire's guard. I watched as the guard approached us and bowed his head, only mainly because of _Elder_ Bakuub presence, I was sure.

"_Vor'mekta, Elder Nihkou'te has summoned you_," the guard informed me.

I stiffened, and gave a curt nod. I didn't need to ask why I was being summoned.

After the guard left, _Elder_ Bakuub reached down and gave me another pat on my head. "_I must go, Vor'mekta, I'll return as soon as possible_."

I merely scowled as I watched Bakuub board his ship. My stomach tightened when the ship's door closed behind him with a loud click. Balling my fists, I left the docking area without a backward glance and made my way towards my Sire's chamber. Everything inside me screamed at me run and hide…but even if I did…_Elder_ Nihkou'te would _always_ find me.

First thing I noticed when I stepped into the chamber was my Sire sitting down in his chair with his favorite _ooman_ slave sitting by his feet. As always I cringed at the sight but hid it behind a cold mask. Approaching him, I knelt down to show my respect and bowed my head to show my submission. Even with my head low, I couldn't help but sneak a peek at the _ooman_ female. I didn't know what it was about the slave, but all I knew it was her eyes that held me captivated. A bright, lively green stared at me through those parted black bangs. The _ooman_ female barely spared me a glance when I entered the room, but my attention was on a deadpanned Nihkou'te, as always, I dreaded seeing him.

"_I heard of your successful progress with training_," my Sire began pleasantly, his black talons combing through his slave's long black thick hair. "_But I also heard something rather disappointing_…"

The fingers at my sides clenched, I already knew what subject he wished to discuss. "_My sparring partner was already down…I didn't think it was necessary to further my attack_…"

"_Oh_?" though the word was simple, I knew I was going to be punished for being soft. Lesson one during training; never show any signs of weakness.

"_I could've sworn I raised a warrior and not some sympathetic female_," Nihkou'te growled harshly. "_I need a strong pup to oversee things if I were to perish in battle, I can't have you being weak in front of others!"_

I flinched at the _Elder's_ harsh tone, "_Apologies, Elder, I'll see to it, it won't happen again_."

Nihkou'te cold gray eyes glared at me as though I was nothing more than a pest. "_See that you don't make the same mistake twice, pup. Now, get out of my sight_."

I left the _Elder's_ quarters without a backward glance. My body still shook with anger at his resentful words. Oh, how much I wanted to prove him wrong, but now wasn't the time. My body still ached from today's rough lesson and I needed rest. Leaving the _Elder's_ sector, I made my way through the Clan Ship and down towards the _Unbloods _sectors. Because I was the son of an _Elder_, I was assigned my own private quarters. Stripping down to my loin-cloth, I picked up a black bottle of salve and applied it to my aching joints and cuts.

Rubbing the stiffness out of my neck, my eyes stayed glued to the window in front of me. Outside, millions of tiny bright balls of gas winked at me. Beautiful things to look at from far away, but dangerous up close, I grunted angrily when I realized my thoughts were drifting off to useless things. There was only one person to blame for putting such a feminine thought into my head and at the moment I couldn't get my fingers wrapped around her scrawny little neck.

Damn that annoying female.

Putting the salve bottle aside, I sat down on my hard bedding before lying down. Just as my eyes were drifting off, my last thoughts were on the _ooman_ slave with bright green eyes.

...

I was startled awake when a familiar scent invaded my scenes. Groaning miserably, I sat up tiredly and glared at the feminine figure sitting comfortably on my bed.

"_What do you want_?" I bit out each word angrily, not caring if I angered the female.

Sighing, she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "_Geeze, Vor'mekta, I could've sworn I raised you better_."

"_Obviously you didn't_," I muttered.

I didn't have time to duck when I felt her hand grab hold of my dreads and gave it a harsh yank. "_You rotten little pup_!" she hissed amusedly, "_You know better than to talk to me like that_!"

Holding back my cries of pain, I could only nod. "_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it_!"

Smiling her satisfaction, she let go. "_That's better, pup_."

Rubbing my sore head, I glared at her with annoyance. "_What do you want_?"

All humor aside, the female's face grew serious with worry as she eyed me up and down, "_I came to see if you were alright after…_"

I snapped. "_How many times do I have to tell you I don't need your help?_!"

_Elder_ Nihkou'te's favorite slave glared at me through her parted black bangs, "_If you think yelling at me will chase me out your room, you're dead wrong_," she sighed with a weary smile, "_I can't help but think of you as my own_."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I grumbled a curse. Though I was still a pup in training, I remembered the first time my _Elder_ brought the defiant slave to his quarters. She had been a wild thing, refusing any order Nihkou'te gave her. Although it annoyed me, I couldn't help but be amused by her fiery spirit. But despite it all, even she suffered under Nihkou'te's punishing hands. No matter how much I wanted to protest against it, I was forced to stand back and watch as the _Elder_ whipped her in front of the other slaves.

She wasn't like any other slaves I'd ever seen before. In fact, the only time she'd been gentle and kind was when she had to watch over me. When injured during my training, her hands had always warmed me as she cared for me. She saw me as a pup of her own…but unfortunately; I didn't see her in the same light.

I saw her as something much, much more.

And now I am an _Unblood_, a _Yautja_ training for my Chiva. Soon I would come back as a _Youngblood_, a warrior with a name and status. I was willing to do whatever it takes to have her look at me. As much as it sickened me to know she shared the _Elder's_ bed, I wanted her.

I snapped out of thought when I felt fingers gently caressing my hand, I looked up to see her smiling at me. I quickly looked away when I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Though her touch was innocent, it felt as though she touched my very being.

"_Hey, you okay, pup_?"

Shifting nervously in bed, I pulled away from her touch and ignored the flash of hurt in her eyes. "_I-I think you should go…_"

Her green eyes widened at my words, but to my relief she nodded. "_Of course, I'll leave you to your rest_."

I watched her leave and forced myself not to run after her. Even if I were a pup that barely reached her shoulder, even if I were an _Unblood_ who was barely making it through training…all I wanted was her.

I _wanted_ her.

...

Panting heavily, I eyed my opponent as he began to circle me. For the past six hours, I've been put through this painful training with the older males, powerful warriors who towered over me as though I was nothing more than an _ooman_. At my Sire's command, I wasn't allowed rest until I was able to at least defeat one of my _five_ sparring partner. So far, I couldn't even land a hit on my first opponent. Already I could feel my body aching for the exhausting training while sweat and blood drenched my body. My legs shook as I moved to follow my opponent's movements. I hissed angrily at the taunting look in his eyes. He knew, as much as I, any plans I had on attacks weren't going to work with him.

But then again he didn't know how stubborn I could be.

With a loud, defiant roar, I rushed towards my opponent with my fist raised above my head. I had to bring him down, I just _had_ to! My body desperately needed the rest; I honestly didn't know how much longer I could last and everyone knew it.

Seeing an opening on my opponent, I threw my fist back and struck!

I grunted when my fist connected with my sparring partner's open palm. Looking up, I glared at my opponent's eyes.

"_Ever the impatient one, eh, Vor'mekta_?" my sparring partner mocked.

I didn't get a chance to reply, especially when my opponent's fist connected under my mandible and sent me flying across the training room. I landed on my back with a loud thud; already I could feel my body shaking from the painful blow. Shaking the dizziness off, I struggled to my feet but didn't get the chance to recollect my thoughts when I was suddenly flip face down with my hands twisted behind me and a hard knee pressed at the center of my back. I tried to yank myself out of the hold, but only succeeded in hurting myself.

"_Submit_!" my opponent growled above me.

Stubbornly, I hissed, "_Never_!"

I cried out in pain when my sparring partner tightened his hold on me. All around the others growled and taunted me with their laughter and cruel words. But I was the son of an _Elder_; I wasn't going to let their words affect me! Gathering what strength I had left, I twisted my body around to break free from my sparring partner's hold. Without stalling, I rolled away from my opponent, and hopped to my feet. Already I could feel the ground shaking and knew my opponent was rushing towards me. With my heart pounding in my chest, I dodged a large fist coming towards me and ducked and rolled in between the opening of my opponent's legs. With his back towards me, I jumped up and climbed onto his back and dug my sharp talons into his flesh. Bright neon green blood immediately spewed from his back as my sparring partner roared his anger and pain. Grabbing a chuck of his flesh with me, I jumped off his back and avoided the hand reaching for me.

I gave a dark chuckle at the feel of my opponent's blood coating my fingers. I could already taste victory on the tip of my tongue.

My sparring partner merely shrugged at the damaged I caused him. I scowled my frustration at the mockery in his eyes.

"_You _scratched_ me_," my opponent laughed.

I flexed my fingers and flared my tusks at his words.

The others in the training room chuckled and laughed.

Couching low, my opponent waved at me to come at him. I didn't hesitate to take the offer and was instantly slammed facedown onto the cold floor. I cried out when my opponent lifted me up by the hair and held me up, my feet dangling helplessly above the floor. My hands clung to his wrist that suspended me in the air.

"_Pathetic and weak, as expected from a hybrid_," he sneered and tightened his hold me.

I hissed at the sharp pain, but refused to back down. I couldn't give up now, not after all that hard work I put into this training. Tightening my grip on his wrist, I gave a loud rebellious roar before slamming my foot into my opponent's face. His head jerked back from the force of the impact and was I was instantly release and landed on my feet with ease. With the last of my strength I gathered what energy I had left to put into this one last hit. I already knew my body was weakening from the lack of rest. My vision blurred, but I knew where my opponent was from the scent of his blood. Curling my fingers, I slammed my fist into his abdomen with my last strength before I felt myself falling backward.

My back hit the cold floor first before my sparring partner. To my satisfaction, despite the blurriness of my vision, I watched my opponent fall backward with his hands cradling his injured stomach. It was the last thing I'd see before my vision went black.

...

I awoke with a jolt when I felt something wet being pressed against my bruised tusks. Immediately my heart leaped to my throat at the dark figure hovering over me. The thought of my Sire standing over me had me breaking into cold sweats.

"_Vor'mekta, calm down, you're in the med-quarters_…" a smooth feminine voice assured me.

I blinked my eyes rapidly before it began to focus on the blurry figure hovering over me; my body instantly relaxed at the familiar scent. "How-How long have I been out?"

My Sire's slave sighed before tending to my broken tusk. "_Nearly two hours_."

I winced and knew I had to ask the one question I dreaded asking, "_And my Sire_?"

She paled right before my eyes before lowering her bright green eyes. "_Your punishment is to start as soon as you wake up. I'm supposed to notify him as soon as possible_."

Lowering myself back down, I pushed aside the dark thoughts and decided to turn my attention to the female. Today, instead of having her black hair tied into a bun, those dark locks fell forward and brushed against me as she leaned over me. I watched through hooded eyes while she cleaned my wounds and felt my pulse speed up when she casually examined my broken tusk with her slender fingers.

"_You'll heal just fine_," she smiled; the relief evident in her voice.

Though her lips were moving, I couldn't for the life of me, concentrate on her words. Her pale skin was flush and her green eyes dark. Then I knew, without having to ask, she had mated with my Sire recently. His damn scent was practically spewing from her spores. My stomach churned at the thought of my Sire mating with the female _I_ wanted. Unwillingly, my eyes travelled further down her body and noticed the finger marks bruising on her delicate thighs. The scent of her blood was light, but I knew, without having to look, he must've hurt her. My hands clutched at the thought of my Sire being rough and careless with her.

"_Vor'mekta, are you alright_?"

Hearing the concern in her voice, I forced my eyes away from the bruises and felt my fists loosen at the worry look in her eyes. "_I'm fine_," I assured her.

Despite her smile I knew she was still worried. "_For a second there I thought you were going to be sick_."

I grunted, but refused to let her know how right she was. "_I must go_," I said regrettably.

I made a move to get up but a hand to my chest held me in place. Wincing when I tightened my bruised tusks together, I gave a questioning look towards the suddenly pale female.

"_I must go_," I repeated myself firmly.

Her black brows pulled together in a frown. Obviously from the look in her eyes she thought I was eager to go to my punishment, but I continued before she could utter a single word. "_It's best if I get it over with quickly_," gently, but firmly I pried her small hand off my chest before sitting up. "_You and I both know we cannot escape his punishment_."

Shiny tears threatened to spill from the female's eyes and I shifted uncomfortably at the odd display. All _Yautjas_ knew what tears were when they spill from an _ooman's_ eyes. I'd seen it many times when a slave was being punished; during those times I felt nothing. But seeing the strange liquid spill from _this_ particular female had something odd fluttering in my stomach, seeing this liquid now nearly _forced_ me to beg her to stop.

I would have too, if it hadn't been for my awaiting punishment by the hands of my Sire.

Forcing myself to remain impassive, I got up and brushed past the female and left the medic-room without a backward glance.

...

_Crack_!

I flinched at the first crack of whip tearing through my flesh. The sharp pain shook me uncontrollably as another one instantly came down with another loud crack. Hot blood trickled from my wounds and down my back, and even through the pain I continued to glare challengingly at my Sire, who sat comfortably in his chair, his own cold gray eyes staring at me as if my punishment bored him. Unconsciously; I pulled at the restrains on my wrists and cried out when another whip struck my back.

"_You sound like a whimpering female_," my tormentor mocked before landing another hit on my back.

I hissed at the sharp pain and turned my head to glare at the smug _Honored_ _Warrior_ holding the whip, which was coated in my blood.

"_Oh? There's still some fire left in you, pup, perhaps there is some hope for you after all_," he sneered as he threw back his arm and landed another crack over my bloodied back.

I flinched under the powerful blow. One after the other, I suppressed the urge to scream in agony as the whipping became more brutal. Tightening my bruised tusks, I refused to show any signs of pain. The look of disgust and amusement were evident in my Sire's eyes. The sound of wet ripping flesh churned my stomach; the urge to empty out my stomach was damn near as strong as the pain. Balling my fists, I continued to count the numerous times the unforgiving whip landed on my back and sucked in a sharp breath when I felt the tip of the metal whip strike my neck. I didn't have to look down to see the pool of blood gathering around my feet, and in fact, I could feel it with the tip of my toes. Another hit landed and an unwanted whimper escaped from my throat.

"_Next time, Vor'mekta, I'll advise you to defeat your opponent to avoid another punishment_," my Sire suggested cruelly.

"_I _did_ defeat him_!" I snapped and immediately cried out when another hit struck my back.

Like the cold bastard he was, Nihkou'te laughed. "_Witness said you fell before he did…so technically _you_ lost._"

_Bastard_, I curse bitterly and winced.

When the last hit landed, I nearly sagged in relief and thank _Paya_ I didn't fall unconscious. Already I heard my tormentor coiling up his blood coated whip, but my relief was short lived when Nihkou'te commanded, "_Five more lashings_."

I snarled. I should've known better.

...

As always my wounds were tended by the caring hands of my Sire's slave. It was the only thing I was thankful for from Nihkou'te. I didn't think at the moment I could handle being in the same room with one of my Sire's goons. Lying face down on the med-cot with my head turned toward the female, I watched through hooded eyes as the _ooman_ female carefully applied the burning blue coals into my wounds. I hissed at the stinging pain, but made sure not to move. The pain lasted for a few seconds when I felt her gentle hand caressing my hair. My pain was instantly forgotten while she continued to smooth my locks while her green eyes stared at me with patience and kindness.

I whimpered when she removed her hand.

"_Relax, it's almost over_," she lied to me as she scooped up more liquefied coals into a scalpel.

I scoffed. "_I'm not a pup, female, just hurry up_."

I laid there for another hour while she cleaned the blood off my back. Already I could feel my wounds closing thanks to the strong, painful medicine.

"_Do you want me to give you something for the pain_?"

It was funny she had mentioned that, because up until now I didn't feel _anything_. My damn body was numb from the neck down. "_I don't need it, just give me an hour to rest_," I grumbled before closing my weary eyes.

"_Good, get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up_." I could hear the smile in her soft feminine voice.

I breathed in deeply and felt my chest tightened at her familiar scent. With her sweet scent and her calming presence, it wasn't long before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

"_I don't understand how you can stand to be around their filthy kind with such calmness_," a low unfamiliar voice hissed.

Through my heavy sleep, I noticed another _ooman_ presence was inside the medic chamber. I didn't have to open my eyes to know my Sire's favorite slave seat beside my bed with her hand on my arm. The other unfamiliar _ooman_, a female, was standing somewhere in the small room. Keeping my eyes closed, I listened on.

"_He's not like the others_," she protested, her fingers caressing my arm gently. "_Vor'mekta's better than the others._"

The other female slave scoffed. "_They're all the same. We're nothing but slaves to them, you foolish girl_." I didn't need to open my eyes to know the female was scowling at my Sire's slave. "_But then again you're different from the rest of us, you're special_," she sneered.

I resisted the urge to growl. How dare this slave mock her!

The hand on my arm stiffened. "_I'm no different than the rest of you. None of you are forced into Elder Nihkou'te's bed!_" she hissed softly.

The other female laughed. "_Oh? But we all hear how much you enjoyed it. Oh yes, don't think we don't know. Every slave could hear your moans of pleasure throughout the fucking ship_."

"_Shut up! You don't know anything_," she snapped angrily, her dull nails biting into my arm. "_He-He…forces me to take this…concoction to make me want him. If it hadn't been for that potion_…"

Everything in my body froze at the little female's confession.

The other female scoffed. "_You, at least, are only allowed to bed the Elder. And we're forced to bed whoever drags us to the nearest chamber_!"

I flinched inwardly at the other female's outburst. True our _Yautja_ females only mate once a month, but it still didn't stop our males from having sexual frustration. With _ooman_ females, many of the warriors didn't need their permission. I remember on several occasions seeing the males simply grabbing the slaves and dragging them into the nearest chambers. Some walk out bruised and bloodied, and most don't walk back out at all.

I shuddered at the thought of _that_ happening to my female.

Only after hearing the door close did I open my eyes. Even with her slender back towards me, I knew she was crying, the salt water she was emitting was strong and full of distress. Awkwardly, I reach out and placed my hand on her back. She gave a start at my touch and I immediately snatch my hand away.

"_I-I'm sorry_," I muttered.

Eyes wide with tears, the female merely chuckle and shook her head. "_No, I'm sorry_…" she whispered, her fists rubbing her teary eyes. "_You…just startled me_."

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, I clenched my fist and welcome the feel of my sharp talons biting into my palm.

"_Vor'mekta, don't ever become like that_…"

I frowned. "_Huh_?"

"_Don't ever treat a female, slave or Yautja, with disrespect_," she reached over and took my hand in hers. "_When you find the right one…keeps her and don't let her go_."

I kept my eyes on the delicate hand holding mines and knew, without having to think, about the answer. "_I'm not planning on letting her go_," saying so, I tightened my grasp on hers.

...

Once again, I decided not to train today, and instead I was watching the female slave tend to her duties. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting across from her, watching as she cleaned and polish the _Elder's_ weapons. My eyes narrowed at the redness and little cuts on her delicate fingers.

_Such a fragile thing_, I thought wearily.

"_You've been sitting there staring at me all day_," she said without taking her eyes off her task. "_Is something on your mind, Vor'mekta_?"

Tearing my eyes from her wounds, I knew I needed to say something, I _really_ did…but all I could do was stare at her. She was all _ooman_, from her head to her toes. Her long black hair fell down to her waist, pink _ooman_ lips and a little nose. Around her neck was a slave collar with Nihkou'te's symbol carved into it, but I knew just beneath that collar lay a thick scar. She was dressed like any other slave, a brown loin-cloth with a brown top to bind her breasts together. But because of the heat on the ship and her _ooman_ delicacy, her pale skin was coated in glistening sweat. I shifted uncomfortably as a droplet of sweat disappeared in between her plump bosoms.

"_Vor'mekta_?"

Forcefully, but regrettably, I tore my eyes away from her chest to focused on her wide green eyes. "_I'd done my training hours ago…_" I lied and made a show of rubbing my shoulder, "_I just thought I needed a little rest before the Elder came back."_

At the mention of the Nihkou'te I saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Though the urge to hold her was strong, I resisted by clenching my fists. "_Is-Is_…"

She held up her hand to halt my words, I immediately clamped my tusks together. "_Let's not talk about that right now_," she muttered nervously.

I leaned back in my chair and observed the scars on her arms and knew, without having to ask, who gave her those scars.

"_Well, I appreciate your company_," she smiled at me. "_You're the only Yautja I'm allowed to be around…I'm just glad the Elder didn't take you away from me_."

My stomach clenched nervously at her words. _Yautja_ guarded their mate possessively; perhaps the reason why Nihkou'te didn't see me as a threat was because the female had a helping hand in raising me. Her parental instincts would always be there whenever she was around me, but I wasn't about to let her know of my desires for her. A female slave I should've seen as a surrogate Bearer…and instead I saw her as mine.

Mine to claim, mine to protect and mine to love.

Warriors don't love, especially sons of _Elders_ and the son of an _Elder_ shouldn't be obsessing over a slave. And yet here I was, sitting across from my obsession.

"_Vor'mekta, can I tell you a secret_?"

I nodded without hesitation.

"_I-I think I might be with pup_…"

"_That's not possible_!" I snapped and cursed my foolish outburst.

At my words her green eyes narrowed at me. "_I'm pretty sure it's possible between a male and female_, _pup_."

I didn't know what happened, but something inside me must've snapped when suddenly the table blocking my path was knocked out of the way. From far away I heard a startled scream and the feel of a feminine body pressed against mines. Through my rage I realized I had the female on the ground with me pinned on top of her. The blood rushed through my veins at the scent of her fear.

"_Vor'mekta, what are you doing_!"

Vor'mekta's story came to a halt when he felt a pair of strong fingers tightening around his neck. Lifting his eyes off the floor, he wasn't surprised to find a single gray eye glaring at him in pure hatred. He'd realized then his little brother had gotten out of his restrain and was now trying to choke the life out of him. But no…Vor'mekta didn't try to break from his brother's blood thirsty hands; in fact, the Arbitrator sat calmly in his chair as R'ka towered over him with every intention of killing him.

Muffling curses through the duct-tape, Edwin tore the gray tape off his mouth before returning his fingers to squeezing his brother's neck.

"_Wh-What did you do_…?" Edwin hissed the words through clenched teeth. Everything inside him was telling him to take off this bastard's head. Just the image of his mother's beneath the raging _Yautja_ was enough to send him into a murderous frenzy.

"_Relax, R'ka, I'd never harm your Bearer_," Vor'mekta wheezed out the words. .

Edwin continued to glare at him until he finally let go. Vor'mekta immediately coughed and sucked in precious air. His hands were already massaging his sore throat. Growling, Edwin stepped away from him before turning his back.

"_So…you wanted her_…" Edwin muttered, his gray eye staring at the floor.

Vor'mekta gave a bitter chuckle. "_I didn't just want her, little brother, I loved her_."

Edwin scoffed. "_Yautja know nothing of love_."

"_But _you_ loved one time, didn't you, R'ka_?"

He stiffened.

"_Your mate's name was Hitoma_…_I watched you chase after her for months. She was your first and only mate_."

Edwin's eye snapped at him. "_Spying me on_?"

Vor'mekta merely shook his head. "_I _watched_ over you, little brother. I watched you claim the female you wanted, the first pup you sired…I watched you protect this Colony since the day you first stepped into it_."

Walking up to his brother, Vor'mekta clamped his hand over Edwin's stiffed shoulder. "_You have become a fine warrior and protector, R'ka, and for what it's worth…I'm proud of you."_

I'm proud of you…

Four simple words and yet it felt as though Edwin had been finally given the acknowledgement he'd been so desperately seeking.

"_I never hurt your Bearer that day…but I let her know of my intention_."

"_Vor'mekta, what are you doing?_!"

It was her words that broke through to me. Blinking my eyes rapidly, I realized I had the female pinned beneath me with her elbow at my throat and her hand pressed against my fast beating heart. Refusing to meet with her eyes, I hastily got up and backed away from her. Shame and guilt ate at me for my dishonorable behavior, but just the thought of my Sire's suckling growing in her womb sickened me.

Was I really so pathetic to force myself on a defenseless _pregnant_ female?

"_Vor'mekta_?"

I winced at the sound of her voice.

"_Look at me, pup_…"

I had expected anger, accusation, _anything_ in that same category…but in her gentle tone, all I heard were patience and understanding. Guilt continued to claw its way inside my gut.

"_Listen…you probably think with the new pup your Sire will neglect you, but I assure you he won't_."

My eyes narrowed dangerously at her words. Wrong, all those useless words she just uttered were all _wrong_! Snarling, I snapped my eyes opened and glared at her through the haze of pain and anger. "_Useless_…" I growled before turning my back on her. "_How can you not see_?"

I didn't need to turn around to know she wore a look of confusion. "_What's the matter, Vor'mekta_?"

"_I never saw you as my Bearer…even as a substitute_," I glanced over my shoulder to see her look of hurt and forced myself not to care. She _needed_ to know, she _had_ to know. "_Despite my appearance as a full blooded Yautja, it's my scent that gives away the fact I have ooman blood in me. My Bearer barely took care of me and even went as far as to giving me away within three months_."

"_I know the story, pup…you don't have to explain to me anything_…"

I merely shook my head and continued on. "_No, you don't. The day my Sire brought you to his quarters I tried to distance myself from you…_"

A soft chuckle came from behind. "_I know_…"

"_Nihkou'te never brought you from the slave trader as my surrogate Bearer; in fact, it was your rare scent that caught his attention…not all ooman females can carry a Yautja's suckling to full term. But your scent allowed him to know you are one in a few who could. Hence, he only brought you for his own amusement_."

She gave a bitter laugh. "_Trust me, pup, I know the first day he'd brought me to his chamber_," her body shuddered at the memory. "_You don't say no to Nihkou'te_."

Closing my eyes, I said, "_I thought that was also why I became attracted to you_…"

Soft and inaudible, but I clearly heard her breath hitched and her heart quickened.

I continued before she could ask any question, "_But the longer I stayed with you the more I realized it wasn't your scent that held my attention_," I opened my eyes and couldn't let myself hide from her any longer. "_It was you, and only you. Do you find it sickening to know I want you?"_

"_Vor'mekta, you don't know what you're talking about_…" though her words were firm, it was her eyes the held uncertainty. "_I'm sure whatever you're feeling will pass_…"

Within seconds I was crossing the room and standing in front of her. Even with her eyes staring at me, I knew from her scent alone, she was frightened. Cautiously, so not to scare her any further, I wrapped my arms around her and firmly but slowly pulled her against me. She stood stiff in my arms, but I didn't care. My heart was racing in my chest at the feel of her against me. Though there were many times when the female would pull me into a hug, despite my protest, but this time it was different. Because this time, it was _I_ who initiated the embrace.

"_Your silly crush will go away_…" I didn't know who she was trying to convince, myself or her.

My arms tightened around her. Being this close to her, I could detect something different in her scent and knew she truly was with pup. A low growl rumbled in my throat and the female gasped in fear. "_I'm not going to hurt you_," I assured her, turning my growl into purrs. "_I can never hurt you_…"

I had expected her to try and pull away from me, but my heart slammed against my chest when I felt her arms crept around me. My excitement lasted for a brief second when I felt her rub my head as though I were a pup waking up from a nightmare.

"_Oh, pup, what am I going to do with you_?"

Vor'mekta snapped back to reality at the loud laugh of mockery coming from his little brother. Glaring his annoyance, the Arbitrator resisted the urge to throttle his brother as he calmly breathed in and out. Honestly, Vor'mekta didn't know what the damn hybrid found so funny.

"_It must've bruised your ego when she rejected you_," Edwin said between laughter.

He grunted.

Chuckling, Edwin casually brushed back his hair as he regarded the stoic _Yautja_ with obvious amusement. "_I don't understand why you kept it a secret, so what if you were infatuated with my mother_," he dismissed it with a careless shrug.

Unknown to Edwin, Vor'mekta's tusks tightened in guilt at a part of the story he'd deliberately left out. Deep down he wasn't ready to reveal what Nihkou'te held over his head. But he knew the longer he kept it a secret…the harder it will be to reveal it.

Perhaps Vor'mekta should just tell his brother right here and now…

"_What does Nihkou'te have planned for my daughter_?"

At the abrupt question, Vor'mekta gave a start. To be honest he hadn't expected his brother to bring up the subject…though he shouldn't have been surprised. This _was_ his only pup after all…and Vor'mekta would be lying if he said the _Elder_ had nothing in mind. There was definitely something Nihkou'te had in store for the female hybrid and the thought of it was enough to make him shudder.

"_Vor'mekta_…"

The Arbitrator was just getting ready to open his mouth when the doors to the quarters opened. His black eyes narrowed when in walked Nihkou'te. The two half-brothers bowed their heads at his approach.

"_Welcome, Elder Nihkou'te_," Edwin greeted through clenched teeth. "_Cross should be arriving any moment_."

Nihkou'te merely nodded.

Head tilted to the side, Vor'mekta observed his _Elder_ and wondered curiously what the _Elder_ had to say in front of R'ka's pup.

"_Arbitrator, your assistant is no longer required_."

Vor'mekta's eyes narrowed at Nihkou'te before finally giving a curt nod. Before the Arbitrator walked through the door, he threw his brother a look of cautious before leaving. But Edwin already knew to be on alert when around their Sire. Hell, he'd always known from a very young age.

Nihkou'te simply could not be trusted.

"_Don't look so nervous, R'ka_," Nihkou'te remarked dryly. "_You look like a pup awaiting his punishment_."

Edwin scowled at the mockery in the _Elder's_ tone. Pushing aside his irritation, he said. "_I assure you I'm only anxious for the arrival of High Elder __Nrak'ytara."_

Nihkou'te grunted at the famous name. "_Nrak'ytara is nothing but an ooman himself_," he ridiculed bitterly, "_That old fool think peace between oomans and Yautjas can exist_."

"_Perhaps it can_…"

Gray eyes narrowed dangerously at a stoic Edwin. "_You and I both know it cannot and never will. There are those out there who are bent on stopping this signing_."

At his words, Edwin was suddenly on alert. "_What are you talking about_?"

A carelessly shrug was his only response.

Growling his frustration, Edwin was suddenly in front of the Elder with every intention of getting his answer. "_Are you hiding something, Elder_?"

He smirked. "_A mere warning is all I'm suggesting, R'ka_," he surprised Edwin by saying. "_You should be on alert_…"

...

"Why are you following me?"

Betanu hid his amusement at his sulking pup. Looking for him hadn't been an easy task, but the _Honored_ _Warrior_ had already given his word to his mate to help the pup adjust to their situation. Finding Connor outside the Colony had surprised him, seeing how the pup was lying face down on top of a thick tree branch with ease.

"And what are you doing up there, pup?"

"Can't very well go back to her place, it probably reeks in there." grumbled a moping Connor, his red eyes staring lazily at the green caterpillar crawling on his hand.

Arms crossed over his chest, Betanu leaded against the tree his pup laid on top. "I gave you my word, Connor; she will _never_ carry my pup."

He grunted and plucked the squirming caterpillar off his hand and set it down on a nearby leaf. "I will hold you to your word," he sighed and rolled off the branch and fell down. With ease he landed on his feet in front of his Sire. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with my mother?"

"She's with her Sire at the moment; I'm on my way there now," saying that, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ pushed away from the tree and walked in the direction of the Colony. "Had to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid," he said over his shoulder.

Connor scowled. "I'm not a pup!"

His only answer was an amused chuckle from his Sire. Muttering a curse, Connor ran after him.

With Connor walking behind him Betanu let the anxiety wash over his weary eyes. His tusks twitched at the conversation he had not too long ago with Elder Nihkou'te.

"_Elder Nihkou'te, if I may have a word with you?" Betanu approached the older warrior and bowed his head._

_Nihkou'te was just about to leave his quarters when Betanu spotted him, but standing beside the Elder was Guan, the younger Yautja merely scowled at other warrior._

_Looking at Betanu with open distain, Nihkou'te bit out, "I don't have all day, what do you want?" _

_Lifting his head up, Betanu shot the younger warrior a look. "I would like to have a word with the Elder in private," he hissed._

_Guan smirked and crossed his arms over his scarred chest. "Whatever you have to say to the Elder can be said in front of me."_

_Betanu growled a warning._

_Guan wasn't at all intimated by the older male. His mismatched eyes stared at Betanu with amusement._

_Growling his impatience, Nihkou'te turned to his young pupil. "Leave us, Guan."_

_The Blooded Warrior was quick to protest, "I don't think…"_

"_I said go!" Nihkou'te snapped, his maimed tusks flaring in warning, "You have a task to do, remember?"_

_Stiffening, the young warrior nodded, but shot Betanu a scowl before leaving. Once Guan turned the corner and disappeared, Betanu turned his attention back to the impatient Elder._

"_It's no secret you want something from my mate…"_

_Nihkou'te scowled, "Mate…" his cold gray eyes flared at the scent coming off the other Yautja. "Ah, so you finally had the balls to bed her…"_

_Betanu's fists clenched, but he held his temper in check. "She and I are mates, I really don't care if you approve, but I'm letting you know whatever plan you have for her…"_

_Nihkou'te held up his hand before he could finish his sentence, "Ah, I see. There's no need to worry, Honored Warrior, my blood will always be safe by my side."_

_The snort Betanu uttered clearly told him his words meant nothing. "Just be aware I'll be watching you. All the Clans know your words mean nothing. And as for your honor? I doubt it exists," saying that, Betanu turn to leave, but a hand on his shoulder halted him. _

"_You really need to show more respect towards your Elders, pup," Nihkou'te snarled, his hand tightening on Betanu's shoulder. Smirking, he leaned closer, "So enjoy all the time you have with the little female, Betanu, because like all ooman mates…they don't last for very long."_

Betanu snapped out of thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, his brows furrowed at the sight of his pup standing there. "Is something wrong?"

With his free hand, Connor scratched the back of his head confusedly, "Yeah, you stopped walking," he said, "I was going to ask if something was wrong."

True to his words, Betanu hadn't realized he stopped walking. "Ah. There's a lot on my mind," he admitted and resumed walking. "Come, we must hurry back to the Colony."

...

With the Captain walking ahead and the two _Yautja_ walking behind her, she could easily feel the thick tension coming from both Hulk and Guan. She didn't need to look back to see the two dominating males glaring at each other. Even with their grunts, clicks, and growls, she knew whatever private conversation they were discussing wasn't a pleasant one.

"_I know Elder Nihkou'te has something planned for the female_," Halkrath shot an amused Guan a look of distrust, "_And so do you_…"

Guan merely shrugged at the accusation, "_You have quite the imagination there, Halkrath_," he mocked dryly. "_Akira is safe with me_."

Halkrath scoffed. "_What is your purpose_?"

Guan smirked. "_My purpose_?" he eyed the irate warrior as though he was nothing more than an annoying pup. "_Truth is, Halkrath, my purpose doesn't involve Akira…_._she's completely safe with me._"

Halkrath eyed the younger warrior with obvious suspicion. There was something Guan was hiding. If he wasn't after the female…then it must be someone close to her…but who? The only bloods related to her were _Elder_ Bakuub and Vor'mekta…but Halkrath knew for a fact Guan wasn't foolish enough to go after either one…

And, of course, there was her Sire…

"_You're after her Sire_?" he guessed and immediately noticed the twitch in the younger male's eyes. Halkrath knew then he guessed right. "_What could you hope to gain in going after her Sire_?"

The _Blooded_ _Warrior_ didn't answer and instead he'd merely arched a brow as his tusks twitched into a knowing smile. Scowling, Halkrath grunted before walking ahead of him. Guan couldn't help but notice the protective way he was standing behind the female. True the _Honored_ _Warrior_ was her personal guard, but even Guan knew something was off. Halkrath wasn't guarding the female like a dutiful warrior; he was guarding her like a possessive mate.

Stopping in front of the General's door, Cross gave a quick knock and opened the door when her father allowed her entrance. Seeing Elder Nihkou'te standing next to the window, Cross was smart enough to bow her head in his direction. Nihkou'te merely nodded his head in acknowledgment. Guan was the last to enter the room and closed the door behind him.

"Took you a while to get here, Captain," the General remarked dryly.

Cross straightened back up and flashed her father an apologetic smile. "Sorry, General."

Edwin grunted and motion to the empty chair in front of his desk. "Sit down."

Cross did as he suggested and sat down in the chair, with Halkrath standing beside her. Sighing heavily, the General scraped back his chair and stood up, his cold eye staring at a stoic _Elder_. "_You wanted this meeting…so tell me, what is it you want to tell us_?"

Abandoning his post by the window, Nihkou'te casually made his way toward the seated female. Cross instantly stiffened at his approach, beside her Halkrath watched the _Elder_ with suspicious eyes. Feeling the tension in the room, Nihkou'te didn't bother to withhold his amused chuckle.

Resisting the urge to curse his impatience, Edwin demanded. "_Elder Nihkou'te, I don't have time for this. You will tell us now or_-"

"_You will not speak to the Elder with such disrespect_," Guan interrupted him, his mismatched eyes glaring at him in challenge.

Edwin scowled at the younger _Yautja_. "_Open that tusks of yours one more time and I swear I'll break it_."

Guan smirked. "_I'll like to see you try, ooman_."

Fists clenching, Edwin made his way around his desk and approached the cocky _Yautja_. Cross was already getting out of her chair to intervene, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking over her shoulder she frowned questioningly at Halkrath, who merely shook his head in respond.

"_Are you challenging me, pup_?"

Cross's wide eyes went back to see her father towering over the smaller _Yautja_. Everything in her was telling her to stop the upcoming fight between her father and Guan, but watching the two males glaring at each other forced her to stand back. It was almost as if watching two trains getting ready to collide and she couldn't do anything about it. She had at least expected the _Elder_ to stop the fight, but looking at him now showed he was only amused.

Guan hissed, "_The stench of your blood will only taint my claws_."

Guan should have seen the big fist coming at his face, Cross cringe inwardly when it connected with his mandible. Halkrath was already yanking the female out of the chair to thrust her behind him protectively. Guan landed on his back with a grunt, his mismatched eyes glared dangerously at a smug Edwin. Cross was quick to cover her ears when Guan flared open his tusks and roared his anger. Suddenly the _Blooded_ _Warrior_ was on his feet and tackled the older male to the ground.

"Stop it!" Cross shouted over their growls.

Unfortunately both male continued to smash each other's faces with their fists. Wincing at the sound, Cross turned to the male beside her, "Hulk, do something!"

The _Honored_ _Warrior_ shook his head.

She scowled, "What do you mean _no_?"

Luckily, Halkrath kept a restraining hand on the female's arm to keep her from getting involved. Scowling her displeasure, Cross knew it was pointless to try and yank her arm free. Though his hold on her wasn't strong, she knew he could easily hold her back effortlessly. Turning her attention back to the fight, Cross's eyes widened when she realized her father had the other warrior pinned beneath him. Her heart lodged in her throat at the sight of the General holding a handgun under Guan's mandible. Both their faces were bloodied, the eye patch her father wore hung loose around his neck.

"_Submit, you damn bug,"_ Edwin snarled through his blood stained teeth.

Guan flared his broken tusks in defiance.

Edwin's fingers twitched to pull the trigger, anything to wipe that damn smirk off the little bastard's face. Hell, maybe he should…

"_Are you so eager to be rid of him, R'ka_?"

At Nihkou'te's voice, Edwin lifted his eyes off his opponent's to his Sire's. "_Cocky bastard needs a beating down or two_," he bit out angrily.

Nihkou'te chuckled. "_He does, doesn't he_?" he remarked thoughtfully, "_Reminds you of a certain someone, doesn't it_?"

Edwin frowned at the odd tone in the _Elder's_ voice, even Guan stilled underneath him.

"_Does he not remind you of someone, R'ka_?"

Other than his scent, Edwin didn't know what else he should be looking for from Guan. Mutely he shook his head. "_What are you getting at_?"

Cross frowned at the bewildered look on her father's face, whatever conversation he and the _Elder_ were having must be intense.

Chuckling deep in his throat, Nihkou'te approached the two fighters and knelt down. Looking between a confused Edwin and a frowning Guan, Nihkou'te lifted his maimed tusks into a cruel grin. "_I didn't think you two would be so much alike in stubbornness and temper_."

A look of understanding finally came to mind and Edwin grunted, "_Are you telling me this worm is another pup of yours_?"

Underneath him, Guan's mismatched eyes widened as his bruised tusks gasps open.

A chilling laughter rumbled from Nihkou'te's chest, just staring at those cold gray eyes sent a shiver of fear down Edwin's spine.

"_He's not mine, R'ka_," Nihkou'te smirk, "_He's yours_."

Edwin was sure if a herd of _Xenomorphs_ came stomping into the room right now, he probably wouldn't have noticed. All his thoughts and attention were on the _unbelievable_ words his Sire just uttered to him.

Clamping his bruised mouth shut, he swallowed the lump down his throat and ask, "_Wh-What did you say_?"

"_I could've sworn you have prefect hearing ability_," Nihkou'te mocked dryly, "_But this will be the last time I repeat myself_…" edging closer to the two stunned fighters, he continued, "_Congratulation, R'ka, it's a boy_!"

...

**A/N: Please Review! **

**It helps keep my imagination alive, hahah. **

**Points for those who guessed Guan's, Cross's and Edwin's relationship.  
**


	35. Bitter Tears

**A/N: Sorry yall for the LATE, LATE ASS update! The holidays been busy and so have work. I always sworn to myself when I went home I'll type the story…but somehow I always end up falling asleep in front of the screen. So, yeah, my bad. Lucky me though I was able to finish this chapter within two days without sleep, while watching Friday the 13****th**** marathon on demand, the one with Jason and **_**not**_** the TV series one. Heh. So yeah, I apologize once more and hope you continue reading this story. **

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter!**

**...  
**

Heavy silence filled the room, all except for the heavy breathing of a wide eyed General. Guan, on the other hand, looked as though he had stopped breathing all together. His mismatched eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out of their sockets. Looking from a smug _Elder_, to a stunned General, and to a sick looking Guan, Cross frowned and turned toward Hulk for answers, but unfortunately, he too, looked as though someone had admitted to peeking into the male's shower room.

Scratching the back of her head confusedly, Cross open her mouth only to snap it back shut. Nibbling on her lower lip nervously, she finally decided all this silence was getting on her nerves.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Shaking himself out of shock, Halkrath looked down at the confused female standing beside him. Darting a quick look at a mouth gaping General, Halkrath didn't know whether it was his place to inform the female that she had a half-brother. Obviously no one else in the room seemed capable of speech after the shocking news, and Halkrath knew, had it been _him_, he would've wanted to know if he had another sibling out there. Though to be honest he really wouldn't care, all _Yautja_ siblings rarely interact with one another. However since he and Lar'ja were twins and had _never_ been separated since they were sucklings, it seemed impossible for Halkrath to think of going his separate way from his brother.

"Hulk?"

At the impatient female's voice, Halkrath snapped out of thought to see her bewildered eyes staring at him. Sighing heavily, his tusks twitch open to…

"_Keep your damn mouth shut, Yautja!" _roared an enraged General.

Halkrath glared bitterly at the one eyed _ooman_ and hissed, but grudgingly decided to clamp his tusks shut.

"Akira."

Cross tensed at the coldness in her father's voice and knew, without having to think, now wasn't the time to push the issue, "Y-Yes, General?"

"You're dismissed."

She stiffened at the sudden dismissal, but was smart enough to obey. With a curt nod, she left the room without a backward glance. Halkrath made a move to follow.

The _Honored_ _Warrior_ instantly halted when the General stabbed a finger at his direction. "_You, stay_."

A low hiss was Halkrath's only respond, but he remained still.

Satisfied Halkrath wasn't going; Edwin returned his attention back to a smug looking Nihkou'te. "_Now_," he shot a quick look at a stunned Guan before saying, "_What the hell are you talking about_?"

Arms crossed over his chest, Nihkou'te merely chuckled. "_Are you not thrilled to have another pup, R'ka?_"

The General exploded. "_What do you mean_ _another pup_?" he jabbed an angry finger at Guan's direction, "_I _never_ mated with a Yautja female!_"

Nihkou'te maimed tusks lift into a smirking grin. "_Come now, R'ka, are you honestly saying you don't recognize Guan's scent as yours_?"

Edwin opens his mouth but quickly clamp shut at the _Elder's_ words. The scent earlier he detected from the younger _Yautja_ indeed seemed familiar, but Edwin would've _never_ guessed that the scent signaled Guan as his son.

Problem was Edwin never mated with a _Yautja_ female.

The only sexual experience he had during his time on the Clan Ship was when…

Little bits of images of a young bloodied and exhausted Edwin sitting down on a bed with a beautiful brown haired woman kneeling in between his opened thighs flashed before his eye.

Scowling his discomfort, Edwin growled, "_I-I she was human, a pure blooded human, and even that_…" he trailed off when he caught a glint in his Sire's eyes and frown. "_We never mated…if anything she_…" his brows pulled together in confusion, "_She-She, we didn't, do_…"

Edwin gave a start at the _Elder's_ barks of laughter. Even Guan was eyeing his mentor as though he'd lost his mind. Standing in the background, Halkrath observed everything with curious eyes, because before the High _Elder_ and his Clan arrived, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ was planning to tell the female _everything_, with or without her Sire's consent.

Clenching his fists in anger, Edwin held his rage back as he watched Nihkou'te's maimed tusks twitched in laughter. Frustration boiled in his lower belly and the thought of being trapped in the same room with his Sire was becoming more and more unbearable. Cursing his bitterness, Edwin left the room, but not before throwing a glance at an angry Guan before leaving with Halkrath walking behind him.

Getting off the floor with shaky legs, Guan turned to his mentor with wide and bewildered eyes. Since he'd been a pup Guan never questioned the _Elder_ on who Sired him. This was a _Yautja_ he'd respect and always admired, but the image of this honorable _Elder_ was slowly crumbling before his very eyes. How could he have kept a secret like this from for so long?

Anger and disbelief gnaw at his head at the thought of an _ooman_ as his Sire. "_What game are you playing, Elder?_"

Tilting his head to the side in a curious manner, Nihkou'te eyed his student with mild amusement. "_What do you mean, Guan_?"

"_You're lying_!" the _Blooded_ _Warrior_ snapped, "_That pathetic ooman is not my Sire_!"

"_Don't use that tone with me, pup_!" roared the _Elder_, his cold gray eyes glaring at the younger male.

Guan stiffened, but lowered his head in submission, knowing if he try and argue with the older male it would only result in blood. Guan was already bleeding and aching from his fight with the R'ka, he honestly didn't need another fight with an enraged Nihkou'te.

"_We will speak of this later, but right now we must prepare for High Elder __Nrak'ytara arrival_," Nihkou'te announced. "_Go and summon everyone into the docking chamber_."

Guan's silver and blue eyes glare at the floor. It was obvious he was being dismissed. Giving a curt nod, Guan left the room in angry steps. It was only when walking down the corridors did he halt.

If what Nihkou'te said was true and his Sire really _was_ R'ka…then Akira must be…

"_Pauk_," he breathed heavily.

...

Leaning back against the wall of the corridors Cross nibble on her thumb nail nervously at the thought of the conversation inside her father's office not too long ago. Though she couldn't understand what the hell they were talking about she knew it must've been something really important. She couldn't wipe the look on her father's face from her mind. It looked as if someone had told him…

"Mom, are you okay?"

At her son's voice, Cross looked up to see Connor standing there with Betanu standing behind him. Judging by the questioningly look on their faces she realized they were waiting for an answer, but only problem was Cross couldn't remember what the question was.

Jerking her thumb out of her mouth, she asked, "Did you ask me something?"

Connor gave her a confused look before saying, "Yeah, I asked if you were okay."

She grinned sheepishly, "I'm fine."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You really suck at lying."

_Damn Yautja and their sense of smell_, she thought angrily. Pushing that thought aside, Cross pushed away from the wall when she heard footsteps coming down the corridors. Her heart tightened at the sight of her father walking in her direction with Halkrath trailing behind him.

Cross met the General half way. "General, can I talk to you about the meeting?"

A drop of sweat ran down from Edwin's scarred temple and to his cheek. All words seem to be lodge in his throat as he stared at daughter with his mouth gaping open, at this Cross couldn't help but picture her father as a fish out of water. To the General, the only thought to come to mind at the moment was to turn and bolt. To be honest Edwin didn't think he was able to repeat what happened in the office. How the hell could he put into words that she had a brother, whom he didn't remember having! How could he, a half human and half _Yautja_, produce a full blooded _Yautja_ pup? Perhaps his Sire was merely playing mind tricks on him, but if that were true, then why did Guan's scent seemed familiar to him? It was almost as if every cell in his body was confirming Guan _indeed_ carried his blood.

Clearing his throat roughly, Edwin opened his mouth to excuse himself when they were suddenly interrupted by his Lieutenant, who came running down the hall drenched in sweat.

"General, the President of the Colonies has arrived!"

Cross frowned her irritation when her father muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Oh thank God,' she watched as he walk off with his Lieutenant beside him. Frustrated that she didn't get her answer, she shot a glare at Halkrath, "You and I are going to have a talk later," and to Betanu and Connor, her expression softened, "I'll see you two later."

The three _Yautjas_ watched as the female ran after the General, only when she was gone did they turn to each other.

"Connor, watch over your Bearer," ordered Betanu.

Without hesitation Connor nodded and ran after his mother.

Watching his pup disappear around the corner, Betanu turned towards to the other warrior. "_She was distress about something_," he observed thoughtfully as his yellow eyes shot towards a stiff Halkrath. "_What went on in that meeting, Halkrath_?"

Halkrath carefully kept his eyes away from the other warrior. "_Nothing of importance_," he casually dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "_The female was probably distressed from seeing your face_."

A low warning growl rumbled from within Betanu's chest. "_Don't try and insult me_," he snarled, "_You won't distract me from finding out_."

Halkrath merely grunted before going on his way, but before he left, he decided on parting with these last words, "_Perhaps you should have a little chat with Nihkou'te's lackey_."

Betanu's yellow eyes darkened at the mentioned of Guan. With a low growl, he whipped around sharply and made his way down the corridors.

...

Cross halted in her step as she watched her father and his men disappear around the corner. Beside her, Connor stop beside her with his brow drew together in worry.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Frowning, Cross glanced over her shoulder to see Halkrath standing there. "The conversation earlier in the office, can you tell me-"

"Guan," Halkrath jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Go, talk with him."

Her scowl darkened, "And Guan will tell me?"

He nodded.

Although she was supposed to accompany her father to meet the President, Cross's curiosity got the best of her. Pushing her bangs from her face, Cross sigh heavily before nodding, "Connor, meet up with the General and inform him I'll catch up with him later."

Huffing at the thought of having to speak with the arrogant General, Connor grudgingly nodded before going after the General.

Once he was gone, Cross returned her attention back to Halkrath. "Okay, lead me to Guan."

...

Blood related…

Guan still couldn't believe it.

If he was truly related to R'ka, then that must mean Akira was his half-sister. Was that the reason why he was so drawn to her scent? It probably explained why he was so comfortable around her presence. But why had _Elder_ Nihkou'te kept it a secret from him? Why now of all time did the _Elder_ finally decided to reveal to him his Sire was the _ooman_ he hated the most!

Why in _Paya's_ name did Akira had to be related to him?

Guan had every intention of mating with the _ooman_ female. But after finding this out…that thought only seem to anger him.

Growling his rage and frustration, Guan slammed his fist into a nearby wall. The wall shook with the sudden impact and dented under the force of his fist. Snarling a curse, Guan pulled his fist from the dented wall and closed his eyes in frustration.

_No_, Guan thought with resentment, he would _not_ accept the fact he was related with that filthy R'ka. And Akira was no sister of his. His plan to skin R'ka's alive and rip the skull from his head were still boiling in his mind. And his plan to take Akira as a mate was still as strong as ever.

Blood related or no, nothing and no one was going to stop his plans.

...

"Damn, man, this whole place is buzzing for the arrival of the President," Lucian observed while he and Percy stood with the other Squad Leaders behind their General.

"I don't think it's the President they're eager to see," Percy muttered. Though all their military personnel wore a look of calm professionals, it was the selected civilians that were chit-chatting amongst one another. All stood inside the docking area while they awaited the arrival of both parties and on the other side of the docking stood the _Yautja's_ party. Connor was easy to spot, Percy noted, the young _Yautja_ looked nervous being surrounded by his own kind. All the fearsome _Yautjas_ were geared in their armor and weapon, from Percy's perspective; it almost looked as though they were ready for war.

"Which one's coming first?" asked a curious Lucian.

"The President should be arriving before the _Yautja's_ Elder," informed Victor.

While others muttered amongst themselves, Percy's brown eyes searched for any signs of his Captain. His brows furrowed worriedly when he noticed she was nowhere in sight. Looking over to the General, Percy was sure the General was pissed by the huge vein popping out of his forehead.

Taking a step toward the General, Percy asked, "Would you like me to retrieve the Captain, General?"

"Don't bother, I see her now," Edwin growled through clenched teeth.

Percy turned his head just in time to spot his Captain walking through the doors with three large _Yautja_ trailing behind her. The four were quick to part way, but Percy couldn't help but noticed the shortest of the three were glaring in their direction. A careful observation showed his murderous scowl was aimed at the General, Percy noticed with a grim frown. If look could kill, the General would be on the floor by now.

Taking her side by the General, Cross was quick to notice the looks each side was giving one another. Only few were blanks while most were taunting. Even with the _Yautjas_ being fewer in numbers, Cross was sure with their advanced weapon and strength, it would be no problem.

"Where were you, Captain?"

Cross stiffen at the coldness in the General's voice, "I had a little business to attend, General, forgive me for my tardiness."

Edwin grunted, "Did it involve a certain short _Yautja_ with an annoying attitude?"

Cross didn't need to ask who he was referring to, "And what if it does?" she dared to ask.

Edwin's gray eye darkened, "We will discuss this another time."

At her side her fingers curled into white knuckle fists, "Of course, General."

As they continued to wait for the arrival of the President and High _Elder_, Cross's eyes remained on a certain scowling _Yautja_. The conversation they had earlier still played in her head and no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her father's words, Guan's damn voice kept invading her thoughts.

"_He's not far," Halkrath announced as they continued their way down the corridors._

_True to his words, as they rounded the corner, Cross's eyes widened at the sight of the Yautja warrior standing in the middle of the hallway with his eyes staring at the hole in the wall. Her brows furrow worriedly at his dazed expression. Glancing over to Halkrath and Betanu, the two older warriors had their trained eyes on the younger Yautja. _

_Crossing his arms over his scarred chest, Betanu turn his narrowed yellow eyes at his mate. "This is as far as you go. Ask him."_

_Knowing he didn't want her going anywhere near another male, Cross nodded her understanding. Taking in a deep breath, she called out to Guan, "Can we talk?"_

_At the sound of her voice, Guan's head whipped around in her direction. His blue and silver eyes glared intensively at the ooman female. "Akira, I-I didn't realize you were there," then his eyes shot toward the two older Yautja standing beside her. _

_Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Are you okay?" _

_Glancing between Halkrath and Akira, Guan took in a shuddering breath before approaching the female with determined steps. Betanu instantly made a move to stop the younger warrior from approaching his mate, but a hand on his shoulder halted his action. Looking over his shoulder, he gave a low warning growl at Halkrath._

"_Watch them," though Halkrath spoke the words to Betanu, he kept his eyes on an anxious Guan. _

_Betanu's tusks tighten with irritation, but did as Halkrath's suggested. Something was off with the young cocky warrior Betanu had come to known. It almost looked as though Guan were afraid to approach Betanu's mate. Curious at why Guan was uneasy, Betanu took a step back and watch alongside Halkrath. _

_Only when he was an arm length away from the female did Guan finally halt. Frowning at Guan's odd behavior, Cross stood still as the Yautja leaned closer to her and inhaled her scent. A low warning growl could be heard from the background, but all of Cross's focus were on a low mewling Guan. The sound he was emitting from his throat almost sound like a wounded animal, perhaps that of a dog. Her body stiffened when he leaned in closer and brushed his sharp tusks gently over her hair. Her eyes widen when he deeply inhaled her scent once more. _

"_It can't be true, it can't be true," Guan kept mumbling the words over and over again._

_Unfortunately Cross clearly heard those tormented words and frowned curiously at the Yautja hovering over her. "What's wrong, Guan?"_

_Though her normal instinct would have had her draw her gun in case of something bad happening, her hands kept stilled at her side. It almost looked too painful to stare Guan in the eye. Something inside her was being pulled by Guan's distress and she fought down every urge to comfort the whimpering Yautja. Clenching her fists, she took a step back, but only to be follow by Guan._

"_I won't accept it, I won't," Guan hissed, his tusks flaring dangerously in anger._

_Cross scowled, "What don't you accept?" she questioned cautiously._

_His mismatched eyes glare threateningly at Betanu, "_This doesn't change a thing_."_

_Halkrath snarled, "_You cannot mate with your own flesh, the law of the Yautja forbid such a disgusting act_."_

_Betanu's eyes widen at Halkrath's words, "_His flesh_?"_

_Halkrath nodded, confirming Betanu's suspicion, "_Guan is the offspring of R'ka, the female's Sire. He is her half-brother_."_

_Cross scowled, wishing to hell she knew what the hell they were talking about._

_Betanu's lower tusks dropped in shock. He'd never pictured the General mating with a Yautja female. _

_Guan eyed Betanu's missing arm and smirk, "_Flesh blood or no, it's better to have a whole mate then a half one_."_

_At the younger warrior's disrespectful words, Betanu tusks flared in warning. "_Even with one arm I can bring you down._"_

_Guan's tusks stretched into a smile, "_Then I challenge you for the female_."_

"The laws forbid it_!" roared an enraged Halkrath, "_If you so much as release your mating musk around this female, I will personally rip off your cock!_"_

_Guan smirk his amusement before returning his attention to a bewildered looking Cross. Everything in him wanted to keep this 'curse' a secret, but he knew she would find out from either one of the Honored Warriors. Ignoring the tightening in his chest, Guan place on hand over his heart and bowed his head._

"_Your Sire, R'ka, mated with a Yautja female and from their union they produced a pup," saying so he lifted his cool eyes from the floor and didn't bother to hide his resentment from her. "I am the product of their union…"_

"_You lie!" she shouted, her eyes glaring furiously at the smirking Yautja. "My father would never mate with a Yautja female! He told me himself!" _

_Guan chuckled bitterly, "Obviously he lied to you."_

_She jabbed a finger in his direction. "No, you're the one who is lying!" she accused, "MY father would've told me so!"_

_Guan threw back his head and laugh. "Your Sire's words hold no honor, they are worth, how you ooman would say, shit?" _

_Cross open her mouth to scream at the annoying Yautja to take back his words, but only to quickly clamp it back shut. What if what he said were true? She thought worriedly. Haven't her father kept many secrets from her already? It took him twenty-three years to finally admit to her she was part Yautja and that she her grandmother was a slave to her grandfather. And the only reason why he told her was because he'd feared Elder Nihkou'te would get to her first. _

_What else had the General kept from her?_

_Though who he'd had sex with was none of her business, but…_

"_You doubt your Sire, don't you?"_

_Cross snapped out of thought at the sound of Guan's bitter voice. Scowling her irritation, she said, "I'll speak with him myself once this whole treaty signing is over."_

_Guan bowed his head mockingly, "As you wish, Akira."_

Cross snapped out of thought when the dorm above their head hummed open. Looking up she noticed the helicopter descending down belong to the President. The noiseless helicopter landed with ease as the blades came to a stop. The doors open and the first to jump out were the personal guards of Presidents. Dressed from head to toe in SWAT gear and armed with heavy machinery, their trained eyes were all fixed on their 'guests' while the _Yautjas_, and Cross was pretty sure on this, was glaring at them mockingly through their masks.

The next to jump out was the President himself.

The President of the Colonies could only be described as a man in his late thirties with short neatly cut brown and dark brown eyes, a jolly of a man with thick glasses and rosy red cheek. _If_ his hair had been white and if his face had a full white beard, Cross would have accused him of being Santa Claus. On several of occasion Cross had met the President and found him to be rather idealistic man. He always preached about peace and that there would be a time where the world would no longer need weapon.

The day that happened would mean life no longer _exist_ on Earth.

If animals rule the world, regardless of no bombs or bullets, there would still be war amongst the other animal. One would have to die for the other one to survive; animals killed other animals, just like human killed other human. There's no way to avoid it.

Hence why there could never be peace between human and _Yautjas_. No matter how much others want it. It is in one's nature to dominate the other.

...

"_Are all Earth's leaders that plump_?" A _Yautja_ standing in front of Connor asked his companion to his right.

Tilting his head to the side curiously, Connor regarded Earth's leader thoughtfully and couldn't help but agree with the _Yautja_. The man known as the President was indeed a short fat man with brown hair and beard. Oddly though he reminded Connor of someone his mother once told him during his childhood, someone with the name Clause or something.

"Remember, Connor, do not be fool by one's appearance," Betanu said beside him, "Remember the ju'ju beetle I shown you back on the Clan Ship?"

Connor nodded with a wince. How could he forget that damn ju'ju bug that resembled an innocent lady-bug the sperm donor had shown him during his time on the Ship? The stupid bug had been the size of a small marble with a colorful display of colors on its shell. The damn thing had looked harmless enough but the second it jumped in the palm of his hand it morphed into a hissing parasite with black spikes that quickly and painfully burrow its way into his skin. Connor shuddered at the memory of it slithering around in his skin with its sharp claws digging into his flesh. It barely took a minute before Connor finally begged Betanu to take the damn thing out. His so-called father had done so all the while laughing at Connor's whimpering.

"He must be Earth's leader for a reason," Betanu continued to say.

Standing not too far from them, Guan scoffed, "_I'm sure if I poke the fat ooman with my claw he'll burst into oil_."

The other _Yautjas_ around laughed.

A low warning growl from one of the _Elder_ immediately stopped the chuckling. Bakuub shot Guan a look of warning, which the younger male merely shrugged off.

...

"Captain Cross, it good to see you again!"

Cross gave a start at the President's booming voice. Wincing slightly, she gave a salute in his direction, "President Collin, always an honor to have you here, sir."

He smiled, "Ah, I haven't seen you since you were fifteen. I brought my daughter along, do you remember her?" he gesture toward to a petite platinum blonde standing beside him.

Cross's smile tighten at the President's daughter, Lilia, the curvy platinum blonde smile stiffly in return. Her icy blue eyes clearly told Cross she wasn't worth her time. Oh yes, Cross remember this whinny little girl _well_ during her teen years.

"Captain, why don't you show Miss Lilia to her quarters," suggested the General. "And be quick, I need you here when the High _Elder_ arrive."

The President's face lit up at the idea. "Ah, yes! Lilia must be exhausted from the long trip, go ahead, you two must want to catch up on things."

Shooting her father a look of pure contempt, Cross had her Lieutenant grab the girl's luggage as they strolled down the corridor with Lilia's clicking heels following behind them.

"Akira, haven't seen you in seven years," Lilia muttered as she eyed the other girl's clothing in disdain. "I see you're still doing the soldier thing and wearing men clothes."

Cross chuckled, she had been fifteen during the time the President came to visit the Colony with his daughter who had been seventeen. Cross had been assigned to keep the spoiled girl entertained while her father and the President talked business. Though during that time Cross had been busy with training while Lilia flirted shamelessly with the other rookies. The only time Lilia needed something from Cross was to run her ridiculous errand, such as having the cooks make the finest desserts out of natural ingredients. Or, one of Cross's personal favorite, was to help Lilia sneak into one of the rookie's quarter for midnight fun. Had Cross not complied to any of the girl's demands she would of gone to her father and complain about Cross's lack of responsibility.

The day Lilia left had been the happiness for Cross.

"I'm a Captain now and this is the uniform I was assigned to wear," Cross informed her patiently.

She arched a thin white brow while her icy blue eyes scanned the Captain from head to toe, "Oh? Does it really have to look like _that_; I mean even in the military, can't there be something cute? Must everything be black and dull?"

Cross was sure her left eye was twitching.

"And do girls really _necessarily_ have to cut their hair short? I mean you look like a boy, no offense," though her tone clearly told her differently.

Clearing her throat, Cross merely smile. "It's standard to cut your hair short to make training easier, and as for the uniform? I like it."

She smiled mockingly, "I'm sure you do. Well you must be a busy person with all the freakish aliens running around, are we near my new room yet?"

Biting back the urge to curse her bad luck, Cross glanced down at her watch and gave a mock gasp, "Oh dear, I really should return," she look over to Percy, "Lieutenant, show Miss Lilia to her quarters, I'll see you shortly."

Ignoring her Lieutenant's pleading look, Cross turned around in her heel and walked back toward the docking area.

...

Holding back the urge to yawn, Edwin stood beside the President and listened to his excited rambling about the peace signing. A piece of paper won't stop others from doing what they want. Edwin was sure, regardless of this ceremony, both human and _Yautja_ would still seek out blood from one another.

"There's been some rumors I've heard about you and your daughter, General," the President said. "And I want to know if they are true…"

A tiny bead of sweat trickle down Edwin's temple, "And what rumor would that be, sir?"

"A rumor that involves one's blood, Edwin, a rumor has it that you're not fully human," clearing his throat softly, Collin, the President, look over to the General with a stern frown, "I would like to know, if you and your daughter are part of their race."

Edwin's jaw clenched as his eye hardened in determination. Looking toward the _Yautjas_, only one caught his eye. His grandfather, despite the distance, clearly heard the President's words. Those eyes, much like his daughter's, told him clearly they understood if he had to lie about his blood. Bakuub, the only _Yautja_ Edwin called family, knew he, the pup he had helped raised, was ashamed of the _Yautja_ blood coursing through his body. Lowering his eye in guilt, Edwin turn his attention back to the President and knew he shouldn't be ashamed of who he was. As much as he wanted to lie, his honor wouldn't let him. He maybe stripped of his title for having _Yautja_ blood running through his veins, but Edwin felt his chest swell with pride to admit he had his honorable grandfather's blood.

"Yes, it is true, Mr. President, I am part _Yautja_ and so is my daughter."

Edwin had expected the President to throw a fit and order his men to arrest him, but instead, Collin nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, General. The _Yautja_ and human race are truly coming together."

"Miss Lilia has been safely escorted to her quarters, Mr. President."

Collin turned his head to see the Captain approaching him, he nodded his head in gratitude, but his sharp brown eyes remained on her purple ones. "It probably explains why her eyes are like this," he mused out loud and grinned at her startled look. "I take it you're related to that fellow with eyes like these," Collin jerked his head toward an observing Bakuub.

Edwin's lips twitched into a smile at his worry grandfather, "Yes."

A look of understanding came to Cross when she realized what her father and the President were discussing. Judging by the softness in the General's eye, she knew, somehow her father was half-way to making peace with what he was. Fighting her own urged to smile; the Captain took her side to stand beside the General. Knowing perhaps some of the Squad Leaders and soldiers must have heard their conversation, Cross looked over her shoulder to them and felt her eyes widen at the encouraging smile some were giving her while most looked too shocked for words.

"Captain, I want you to stay focused."

At the sound of the General, Cross snapped her face forward, "Yes, General."

Edwin sighed heavily before hunching down to whisper in her ear, "I want you to be prepare once word gets out, Akira," he warned as he straightened back up.

Before Cross had the chance to reply, she became aware of the silence in the room. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of the _Yautja_ ship hovering over them. No matter how big or heavy looking the ship was it never made a sound. That thing was built for pure stealth despite its size.

"Amazing," she heard an awed voice whispered behind her.

With ease the _Yautja_ ship began its descent down the docking bay. Cross was actually surprised the room wasn't shaking like it normally would from any other ships. But of course she knew like a _Yautja _on a hunt, their ship were built to sneak up on their enemies. No sounds, not even from their transportation, would make a noise. Once the ship made a safe landing, the doors immediately hummed opened and a ramp appeared to attach itself to the ship's door. Cloud of white smoke shot out from the opening of the ship, in the process, startling most of the civilian and technicians present.

Cross's eyes stay glued to the opening of the ship as she watched a tall figure emerge through the white smoke. She had expected to see the High Elder himself greeting them, but what she saw was a strange _Yautja_ covered in some sort of black armor walking out first. Like any other _Yautja_, this one's dreadlocks were jet black with heavy silver trinkets decorating it. His mask, though, looked to be carved from black stone while the armor he wore seemed to blend it with whatever he wore that made his skin pitch black. Hell, even the staff-like weapon he carried in his hand, looked like it was carved from the same black material. But unlike his brethren who were built with heavy muscles, this one's body was lean and slender…_and_ curvy. His build almost reminded Cross of a swimmer's athletic body.

"You're thinking he is wearing something over his skin, right?"

At her father's amused voice, Cross turn her startled eyes to his, "Yes, isn't he?"

He shook his head, "That _is_ his skin color. They're known as _Kujhade_, which in English, translates as Destroyer. They're said to be descendants of Cetanu himself."

She frowned, "Cetanu? Who's that?"

"He is their supreme being. He's known as the black hunter, who also happens to be called the God of Death. Both he and Paya, the Conquering Warrior, are worshipped by the _Yautjas_. They're said to have been the ones to lead the _Yautjas_ into the path which they're in now."

"Interesting," she muttered, her eyes staring at the warrior standing at the opening of the ship.

"The High _Elder_ is surrounded by the Destroyers; they're his own personal bodyguards. No one is foolish enough to challenge a Destroyer because of their incredible speed," Edwin's sharp gray eye scanned left to right before crinkling in amusement. "You may not notice, Captain, but they're already surrounding us right now."

Her eyes widening in suspicion, Cross's followed her father's gaze and immediately spotted another Destroyer standing in the dark corner of the room. The only thing to give him away was the light's reflection coming off the visors of his mask. It was the Cross realized any darkened part of the huge docking platform had an observing Destroyer, she was quick to count five. The only thing that had her brows furrowing worriedly was not being able to realize they had left the ship. No one and she was sure not even their fellow _Yautjas_ standing across from the humans knew of their surrounding presence.

_Built for speed indeed_, she thought impressively.

"They're making sure everything is safe before bringing out the High _Elder_," Edwin informed her, "After all, the High _Elder_ is not only the commander of the _Yautjas_, but their King."

Cross could only nod as she watched the Destroyer step aside to allow another figure to emerge from the ship. She could only assume this time was the King, High _Elder_ Nrak'ytara. Unlike the other _Yautjas_, his gray dreadlocks were coated in gold, same for his armor, though scarred, shined brightly. Even his red cloak looked tattered from war. Observing him, Cross knew despite being royalty, High _Elder_ Nrak'ytara fought his own battles.

Quietness fell over the _Yautjas_ and all got down to one knee. The only one who seemed to hesitate and be confused by what was happening was Connor, looking left to right, the young _Yautja_ quickly mimicked the other clumsily, Cross merely hid a smile while the General muttered a curse.

Approaching the High _Elder_ the three _Elders_ kneeled down before their King with their heads lowered in submission.

High _Elder_ Nrak'ytara nodded his head in acknowledgment, "_Arise, honorable Elders_."

"_High Elder Nrak'ytara_," Edwin approached the powerful _Yautja_ cautiously while eyeing his two Destroyers behind him. "_I would like to introduce you to the President of Earth_," he indicated to the shorter _ooman_ to his right.

With his hand Nrak'ytara waved his guards to step back, as he took a step forward with the three _Elders_ behind him. "_It's an honor to finally meet you_," reaching out with one hand, Nrak'ytara placed his large hand on the _ooman's_ shoulder. "_I am High Elder Nrak'ytara of the Yautja Race_."

Edwin translated to the bewildered President, "A hand to the shoulder means he is greeting you," the General informed him.

Collin nodded, "Ah yes, I remember this. I studied the _Yautja's_ culture for three months, though I will still need your help for communication."

The General nodded, "Of course, sir."

Collin, the President, smiled apologetically at the _Yautja_ hovering over him, "Forgive me for being too short to greet you in return, High Elder," saying that the President held out his hand.

Eyeing the hand curiously, Nrak'ytara turned his questioning eyes towards Edwin.

The General was quick to translate, "_A human greets another by shaking the other's hand_."

Nrak'ytara clicked his tusks in understanding, "_I vaguely remember my ooman mate once telling me this_," he mused and carefully took the _ooman's_ offered hand in a firm shake.

The President's lips stretched into a pleased smile, "I have a feeling this peace signing will go smoothly."

...

**A/N: Please Review! **

**It helps keep my imagination alive, hahah. **


	36. Silence

**A/N: Hey folks sorry for the long wait, but I hope to make it up with this 30 page chapter =)** **Once again sorry! I didn't mean to make ya'll wait this long**.

**...**

Cross had just finished patrolling the west corridors with a few of her men. Trailing behind her and her team were two large _Yautja_. Earlier Cross had sent an unwilling Connor back to the _Yautja_ Colony for some training, she was sure it was what Betanu had wanted. The patrol went smoothly, in Cross's eyes. She had been preparing for any sign of trouble, but other than the incident earlier at the docking area; tonight's patrol had been rather peaceful.

Despite the '_peace'_, Cross wasn't going to let her guard down.

The radio attached to her waist-belt beeped, alerting her of an incoming message. Signaling for her men to stop, Cross brought the radio toward her lips and answered, "This is Captain Cross."

The radio peeped in return, "Captain, you're needed in sector seven," a feminine voice reported.

She frowned into the radio. Sector seven was where the President's daughter was staying. "I'm on my way," she bit out before putting the radio away. "You men continue with the patrol and report to me of any problems."

The soldiers saluted her as she turned to leave. Following close behind her were Lar'ja and Halkrath. Walking ahead of the two, the Captain sped walk toward the elevator and press on the red button.

"You are agitated," Lar'ja observed the female through the visors of his mask.

She frowned, "I'm more annoyed then agitated, Lark."

The elevator's doors hummed open and Cross walked in with the two _Yautja_ trailing behind her. "Have you ever had a female that annoyed you to no end?" she asked as she entered her code on the control panel before pressing in the number seven. "I'm pretty sure both human and _Yautja_ have females like that."

Lar'ja trilled his amusement, "I take it you're being summoned by a female such as that."

"You're correct," she sighed and threw them both a cautious look. "Since you two are to accompany me, I don't want you to get irate from her words. She has a tendency to talk without thinking."

Lar'ja nodded his understanding while Halkrath's tusks twitched in irritation.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Cross walked out first and made her way toward Lilia's quarters. Somehow, she wasn't at all surprise to be greeted by the platinum blonde standing outside the door with a furious scowl. Standing beside the doors were four of Lilia's guards. They saluted the Captain at her approach.

"Is there something you require, Miss?" Cross asked.

Lilia's scowl instantly disappeared at the sight of two enormous _Yautjas_ standing behind the Captain.

With a gasps she stumbled backward into her quarters like a terrified rabbit. Her frightened blue eyes were glued on to the _Yautja_ twins. Not wanting to cause the President's daughter any further distress, Cross went into the woman's quarters and shut the door behind her. Only at the sound of the door clicking shut did Lilia finally blink out of her frozen state.

"You-You're to escort me to dinner, Captain," she stammered, her eyes still wide with fright.

"You're to dine with the President tonight?"

"Of course not," she snapped impatiently, "I've been cooped up in this tacky room for _hours_, I wish to be taken somewhere nice for dinner."

Cross wanted to point out it had only been forty minutes since she had arrived with the President at the Colony.

"I can escort you to the civilian Colony if you like," Cross offered, although she was pretty sure of Lilia's answer.

"I will not eat there," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Last time I ate there; the food was plain!"

Cross desperately held on to her patience, "The mess-hall then?"

Lilia's cool face screwed in distaste, "Oh God, military food is the worst!" she spat out. "Aren't there any French restaurant nearby or perhaps anything Italian?"

Cross's jaw clenched, "I apologize but we have nothing like that."

She whined, "You're supposed to see to my well-being, Captain!"

_You're making it damn difficult for me_, Cross thought angrily. "Miss Lilia-"

"I will not eat anything from here," she told her stubbornly, "You better find me something to my liking, Captain!"

Cross never liked the thought of hitting a girl in anger, it was one of the main thing her father had taught her during training. Sure Cross herself was a woman, but that didn't mean she disagree with her father's teaching. The first time Cross trained with another woman she had accidently broken the girl's arm. Guilt and remorse ate at her for weeks after the incident. Cross saw to it herself that the girl recovered to full health. After that, she made sure to always be careful when training with other females.

Unfortunately for Cross, Lilia was making it damn hard to hold on to those words.

"Lilia, you're being quite demanding," Cross told her calmly. "We're no longer children."

"It is your job to see to me just like you did all those years ago, _Captain_," she bit out the title sarcastically, "If you don't see to my demands, I will go to the General personally and tell him of your lack of accommodation. And we both know how much you _hate_ to disappoint daddy dearest."

Cross stiffened at the girl's threat. Since the start of her training Cross had done everything within her power to make sure never to disappoint her father. All the hard training and work had all been for him. During her training, to see her father give her his nod of approval had been the most important to thing to Cross. And Lilia knew this to be her weakness.

"Now, be a good little soldier and fetch me something," Lilia smirked cruelly at Cross before opening the door behind the Captain. Cross allowed Lilia to push her out and sighed when the immature woman closed the door in her face.

Cross swore she saw red. It took every ounce of control not to pull out her pistol and start shooting at the door like a deranged lunatic. _Even_ with two enormous aliens standing in front of her, it didn't change anything in the blonde's attitude. Cross was sure Lilia hadn't been this annoying during their teen years. She certainly didn't think she'd be able to hold back her anger the next time Lilia decided to mouth off.

Cross turned and walked down the corridor, it was best if she distanced herself away from Miss Lilia. Behind her both Lar'ja and Halkrath gave each other a cautious look before following close behind her.

"Your aggression level just peaked," Lar'ja chirped.

Swallowing down the urge to spew out childish curses, Cross didn't break her stride as she glanced over her shoulder at the twins with a murderous scowl. "I don't know what you're talking about," she snarled. "Are my eyes black?"

Lar'ja observed and shook his head.

"Challenge the female!" Halkrath barked out harshly, both brothers didn't need to see what went on behind the closed door. Everyone, including the _ooman_ warriors, had heard the female's shrewd voice. "She disrespected you."

Cross merely shook her head and blew out a sigh, "I can't, she is the President's daughter."

Halkrath crossed his arms over his scarred chest with a snort, "Females from the royal bloodlines fight."

"Lilia isn't a _Yautja_ and she doesn't challenge people to fight," the Captain explained wearily. "She's just a woman who is used to getting her way. And in spite of that she must be kept unharmed; I swore to the General I would keep an eye on her."

"I don't have time to see to the damn princess's food. I have more important things to do." said an irritated Cross. "I'll just have someone else take care of Lilia's needs. There's someone I need to talk to. I'll understand if you want to train or something."

Lar'ja shook his head, "No, our mission is to watch over you."

"We go too," Halkrath muttered disgruntledly.

**...**

Since all three _Elders_ were at the gathering with High _Elder_ Nrak'ytara and the _ooman's_ leader, Vor'mekta was assigned to watch over the Clan at the request of his grandfather, _Elder_ Bakuub. Though a task such as this was normally given to an _Honored_ _Warrior_, his grandfather had deemed _him_ fit for the job.

Vor'mekta had a strong feeling the reason behind Bakuub's decision was because he'd wanted all three _Honored_ _Warriors_ to stay close to the female. Even with _Elder_ Nihkou'te occupied Bakuub was still cautious when it came to his hybrid offspring.

Leaning lazily against the far wall, Vor'mekta's black eyes observed everything and everyone. During this time of night all the young _Yautjas_ were sparring in the training room. His tusks twitched their irritation at the boredom he felt as he watched on. The Clan contained mostly of _Youngblood_ and _Blooded_, all still growing and learning. Though they had passed their Chiva and claimed a few _ooman_ skulls, they still had a long way to go before achieving a higher status among the Clan. Some were content with where they were now while others pushed on to one day becoming an _Elder_. Vor'mekta's bored eyes continued scanning the large room until it settled on a rather particular youngster.

The only one off to the far end of the room was an albino _Unblood_.

Vor'mekta observed the _Unblood_ as he cleaned and polished his combi-stick at the vacant table. His rather plain combi-stick and short wrist-blade were the only two weapons an _Unblood_ was allowed to carry. Earlier, Vor'mekta had witnessed the _Unblood_ victorious in his sparring matches. Two of his opponents he had pinned to the mat and the last one he defeated by locking him into a submission hold. His thick white skin and brown stripes were a dead giveaway during a hunt, but his speed and intelligence made up for it, Vor'mekta observed. Judging by the way the _Unblood_ handled and cared for his weapon and his opponents, he would say the _Unblood_ was ready for his Chiva. Actually, now that he thought about it, Vor'mekta was sure the _Unblood_, Connor, _should_ have already participated in his Chiva a year ago.

Clicking his tusks in curiosity, the Arbitrator walked toward the _Unblood_ and immediately noticed the stiffness in the younger _Yautja's_ shoulders. Trilling his amusement, Vor'mekta halted in front of him with a tilt to the head.

Connor didn't bother to lift his eyes off his weapon when he addressed the Arbitrator, "Is there something you want?"

A gruff bark snapped Connor's head up, his red eyes wide at the scowling Enforcer.

"_You're Yautja_," barked an irritated Vor'mekta, "_You will use the language of your ancestors_!"

Though Connor wanted to lower his head in submission, his weariness with all these testosterone laden males were beginning to wear him down. Clicking his tusks tiredly, Connor decided it was best to put aside his impatience and merely lower his head.

"_Apology, Arbitrator_," Connor struggled with the words. "_I meant no disrespect_."

Vor'mekta's black eyes looked at the ill-mannered _Unblood_ up and down, "_It is obvious you prefer the ooman's tongue to our own. I even notice your own Sire speaking to you in the ooman's language._"

Resuming his task in cleaning his combi-stick, Connor shrugged, "My-_My Bearer raised me here_."

"_And your Sire took you to the Clan Ship_," he pointed out, "_You trained under him for some time. How is it you haven't learn to speak proper Yautja or, more importantly, gone to your Chiva_."

"What's with the questions?" Connor snapped, his red eyes glowing their anger. "What is it that you want?"

Trilling his amusement at the _Unblood's_ outburst, Vor'mekta didn't need Connor to translate what he'd just said. "_Do you know who I am_?"

Connor frown his confusion and said, "_You're the Arbitrator_."

"_Do you know any of my bloodline_?"

Connor's frown only deepened at Vor'mekta's words. Just where was he going with all these random questions? Deciding to play along, Connor shrugged, "_Am I supposed to_?"

"_A pity you were never informed_," Vor'mekta muttered to himself and then said out-loud, "_R'ka… do you know him?"_

Connor knew that to be the second name of the General. Darting a quick look over at a stoic Vor'mekta, Connor's frown only grew at the odd familiarity the older _Yautja_ had with the General. Hell, their attitude almost seemed the same. His head tilting confusedly, Connor put aside his combi-stick and stood up from the bench. Eyeing the Arbitrator cautiously, Connor made his way around the table and, with hesitation, took a step toward him and inhaled his scent slowly through his mouth.

_Detection_, it was faint, but Connor's body stiffened at the familiar scent the Arbitrator carried. To be honest, the _Unblood_ never really paid the older _Yautja_ any attention; the only time Vor'mekta truly spoke to him was during the time of his punishment. Tusks clicking together thoughtfully, Connor knew both his mother and the General were related to _Elder_ Bakuub and _Elder_ Nihkou'te and _Elders_ do tend to be the main prize during mating seasons- suddenly Connor's brow snapped forward at the possibility that the Arbitrator _was_ related to the General and-

"_You're rather slow for a Yautja_," Vor'mekta commented dryly. "_Maybe I should make it simple, R'ka is my brother_."

Connor jolted as if his whole body had been struck by lightning. His tusks gasping like a fish out of water, the _Unblood_ couldn't issue any words from his mouth.

Vor'mekta snarled, "_You're truly ooman_," it wasn't a question, but more of a statement. "_Pathetic_."

Connor's red eyes snapped angrily at the insult, "_I see where the General inherited his rudeness_."

Vor'mekta smirked, "_R'ka has been giving you a hard time I see_," he observed with a shake to the head, "_Do not take it personally, Unblood, my bother has his reasons_."

"_Why are you approaching me now_?" Connor struggled to form the _Yautja's_ language, but desperately wanted to change the subject about the General, "_What is it that you want?"_

"_Curiosity_," Vor'mekta admitted with a lazy shrug.

His fists clenching and unclenching, Connor regarded the older warrior with obvious distrust. With Vor'mekta having blood ties with the General, it meant he was the offspring of _Elder_ Nihkou'te, which also meant he might know the reason why Nihkou'te was so interested in his mother.

"_Continue with your training, Unblood_," the Arbitrator dismissed, snapping Connor out of his thought, "_You will need it_."

Connor scowled at the abrupt dismissal. His red eyes glowered as Vor'mekta turned his back on him and walked toward the sparring match up head. With a low curse, the _Unblood_ made his way back toward the table to resume his previous task. But kept in mind once training was over with he'd approach the Arbitrator with the question.

The sparring match before Vor'mekta was intense as it was bloodied. The _Blooded Warrior_, Guan, had ruthlessly beaten his opponent to the ground. The other _Yautjas_ surrounding the two fighters growled and barked their encouragement as the match continued on. Guan already had his opponent on the floor and was straddling him as he continued to pound his fist into his opponent's unprotected face. Vor'mekta was sure by the end of the night the concrete beneath the mat would have an indent impression of the loser's body.

"_Enough_!" one of the _Youngblood_ growled before he pulled Guan off the unconscious _Yautja_.

With a snarl, Guan yanked his arm away from his hunting partner and flared his tusks in warning.

H'chak bared his own flaring tusks in challenge, "_The match is over, stop!"_

From afar, Vor'mekta observed the two young _Yautjas_ with keen interest. The two had been together since their Chiva, and had been hunting partners ever since. Although Guan had reached the level of a _Blooded_, his longtime hunting partner, H'chak, had kept his status as a _Youngblood_. The reason behind his action was still unknown. It was a rare thing for the Arbitrator to witness the two at a disagreement. Guan, to Vor'mekta's recollection, had been with Nihkou'te since he'd been a pup. It was perhaps around the time when his youngest sibling, R'ka, left the Clan Ship. Vor'mekta never knew why his Sire adopted the silver and blue eyed _Yautja_, although he did have a theory that it involved R'ka somehow.

"_Out of my way, H'chak_," Guan snarled.

The _Youngblood_ stood his ground, "_You were beating Ni'tor as if he was the one who killed your pup_!"

"_I know who killed my pup, H'chak, don't ever bring it up_," Guan barked. "_It has nothing to do with him."_

H'chak's brows drew together thoughtfully. "_Are you so disgruntled over the female's rejection that you have to spar like a Badblood_?" he barked his accusation at a growling Guan.

The urge to groan his misery was tempting, Vor'mekta was sure the female they were referring to was R'ka's pup.

"_She is not the reason behind my anger_!" Guan roared his denial, his silver and blue eyes blazing in anger.

H'chak snorted, "_One would think_."

Vor'mekta wasn't at all surprised when Guan tackled the _Youngblood_ to the ground. With a shake of his head, the Arbitrator calmly approached the two brawling youngsters and harshly yanked them apart. Guan flew across the mat while H'chak landed on the opposite side. The other _Yautjas_ were quick to back away from the older and more dominate male.

"_Enough_!" roared the Arbitrator, "_You will not seek blood tonight, not while the High Elder is here making peace with the oomans_!"

All _Youngbloods_ and _Blooded_ were quick to lower their heads in submission. Connor, still seated at the table, merely shook his head before he continued with his work.

Satisfied with their submission, Vor'mekta threw both H'chak and Guan a warning look, "_You will behave until the High Elder leaves, if not, than I will castrate you both!_" he then stabbed a finger in Guan's direction, "_Do I make myself clear_?"

The training room had gone dead silent, looking up from his task, Connor looked curiously at both Vor'mekta and Guan.

Guan glared challengingly at the older warrior, but wisely clamped his tusks shut. After a minute the _Blooded_ was smart enough to nod his head.

Vor'mekta grunted his approval and motioned for the others to continue their sparring match.

H'chak was the first to stand. Shooting the _Blooded_ a look of contempt, he stormed out of the training room before Guan got to his feet.

"Having trouble with your boyfriend?" an amused Connor called from across the room.

Guan looked over his shoulder at the _Unblood's_ remark, but merely tilted his head confusedly at the unfamiliar word. Before he got the chance to reply, the training door's open and in walked Betanu. At his approach Guan's eyes glared spitefully at the one armed _Yautja_.

Betanu was a mere arm-length away when Guan opens his tusks, ready to mock the older warrior when suddenly a large fist connected with his face. The seven foot _Yautja_ landed on the flat of his back with a loud thud.

Guan was down and out for the count.

The others around halted in their training, some chuckled their amusement while others shrugged before resuming where they left off.

Vor'mekta looked up from his wrist-computer to the _Honored_ _Warrior_ and then down at the unconscious _Blooded_. Guan was still breathing, bleeding from the mandibles yes, but unharmed. The only one who seemed shocked by this was Connor, the _Unblood_'s lower tusks were sagging open.

"What did you do that for?" asked a bewildered Connor.

Betanu grunted at his pup's words but kept his eyes on the bright neon green blood that coated his closed fist. Without a word, Betanu turned and walk out of the training room.

"_I heard his pup was defeated and killed by Elder Nihkou'te's hybrid pup,"_ a _Youngblood_ remarked to his sparring partner. "_It happened in this Colony years ago_."

"_Is that why the Blooded is after him_?" the other _Yautja_ said chirped.

The _Youngblood_ shrugged, "_Perhaps_."

"_Col_! _Rahja_!" Vor'mekta barked at the two gossiping young _Yautjas_.

The two _Youngblood_ instantly stopped their sparring to give their undivided attention to the intimidating Arbitrator. Snarling deep in his throat, Vor'mekta lowered his eyes to their level and hissed though gritted fangs, "_You will keep your tusks shut and never speak again of what you just said_."

Col and Rahja were smart enough to nod their heads in agreement.

Satisfied with their cooperation Vor'mekta dismissed the two young _Yautja_. Looking around to make sure no one heard their conversation, the Arbitrator's black eyes landed on the albino _Unblood_. Luckily for him Connor had been busy fidgeting with his combi-stick to pay any attention to the ruckus, which meant he wouldn't be running to his surrogate Bearer with the information.

Vor'mekta left the training room deep in thought. The conversation Col and Rahja had conjured up the image of rain and blood. It has been years and yet Vor'mekta remembered the incident as though it just happened yesterday.

**...**

From across the chamber, Halkrath's gold eyes watched as the edgy female paced back and forth across the room. Standing beside him, his brother almost watched the female with almost worried eyes. Unknown to Lar'ja only Halkrath knew the true reason why the female was so stressed and it involved a certain mismatched eyed little bastard.

"_What is wrong with her?_" Lar'ja directed his question toward his stoic brother.

The bigger _Yautja_ grunted, "_Leave her be, she will be fine_."

"He should be here by now," Cross muttered to herself, "What's taking him so long?"

Lar'ja was quick to comfort the female, "He assured me he will come as soon as possible."

Cross bit back a curse when she glanced down at her watch and noticed the time, "That was half an hour ago…" she looked over at the door uncertainly, "Maybe he changed his mind?"

"He will come," Lar'ja's confident tone lessened some of her worries. Wanting to take her mind off the upcoming meeting, Lar'ja decided to change the subject. "During the ceremony you went off with a few of your hunt-brothers."

At the unpleasant memory, Cross's brows drew together in irritation. "A small incident occurred during the meeting. It was taken care of."

Lar'ja gave a curious chirp, "What happened?"

"Well…since our guest is taking his sweet time getting here," the Captain sighed and threw the two _Yautja_ a weary smile, "I might as well amuse you guys with my unexpected encounter."

_Cross listened on as the General continued to translate the President's words to the High Elder. This was the moment of peace between the Yautjas and humans. Though in her gut, Cross knew the peace wouldn't last long, but that didn't mean they couldn't try, right? _

_And as much as she wanted to interrupt the historical moment and drag her father away for some questioning, she knew she couldn't. Her palms were practically sweating with anticipation. Perhaps he might know the answer or not, she just needed to hear the words from him. If Guan really was her brother, then why hadn't-_

"_Captain, we have a situation out in front," a male voice interrupted her._

_Cross's thoughts had been so deep she hadn't realized Victor was standing in front of her with a weary frown. With a curt nod she motioned for Percy and Victor to follow her out. Before leaving, her eyes caught the General's and she knew by that knowing scowl he wanted her to handle the situation with care. The trio left the docking area without a backward glance._

_Walking out into the chill air, Cross looked at the orange and pink swirl in the sky with a thoughtful frown. Strange, she hadn't realized night was approaching so fast. _

"_We want those disgusting monsters out of here!" an unknown male's shout of rage snapped her out of thought._

_The 'little' situation turned out to be a group of enraged civilians standing outside of the docking area. A small group of soldiers stood in front of the protesting civilians, blocking them from entering the docking area. Cross was quick to count nine protestors, five men and four women. _

_The Captain cursed her rotten luck as she approached the small group with determined steps. She didn't know how long the President and High Elder were going to chat it up in there, but she didn't want them to witness this protest. _

"_You brought those things here to hunt us for sport!" a female protestor shouted the moment the Captain came in to view._

_The Captain resisted the urge to rub her temple at the oncoming headache, "I would appreciate it if all would calmly turn around and walk back to the Colony," Cross patiently said over their constant yelling and cursing. "If you do not leave within five minutes I will be force to arrest you."_

"_It's freedom of speech you can't arrest us!" a male protestor argued angrily, "You brought those murderous monsters here to kill us!"_

_Cross shot the man a stern look, "When it comes to the safety of the President and High Elder, I am at liberty to protect them however I see fit." _

_At their constant shouts, Cross walked in between the wall of soldiers and stood in front of the furious protestors. "We're all adults here, shouting won't get us anywhere-"_

"_You're not even human, why should we listen to you!"_

_At the unknown girl's words, Cross felt her left eye twitch. The Captain's attention immediately fell on to the youngest member of the group. A young woman, perhaps in her early twenties with short brown hair and black eyes were glaring at the Captain. Although Cross wanted to snap back at the unknown girl, there was just something in her black eyes that stopped her words. A thoughtful frown marred her brows at the girl's familiar face._

"_You look familiar, miss, do I know you?" Cross took a step toward the scowling girl. _

_The young woman smirked bitterly at the Captain, "Actually…I believe you knew my brother."_

_Cross felt her brows deepens at her words, "And who was your brother, miss?"_

_In a shriek of rage the bitter woman lunged herself at the Captain. Cross barely had time to blink as she caught the girl's striking arm and pinned it behind her back. Cursing and shouting, the woman continued to hurl threats at the Captain while she kicked and thrashed in the restraining hold. During the commotion, some of the protestors made a move to intervene, but the soldiers easily held them back._

_Cross was careful not to put too much pressure on the hold. Despite the crazed woman's thrashing, Cross could easily feel how fragile the woman's wrist's bones were. Keeping a strong and yet careful hold on her the Captain brought her captive face down on the cold pavement as she brought out a pair of handcuffs from behind her waist-belt. _

_After the woman was cuffed, Cross rolled the snarling woman on her back before shooting the protestor an impatient glare. "Enough of this childish game," she shouted and gave every one a hard look, "Every one of you will go back to your home and stay there during the duration of the President's and High Elder's time here."_

_The woman underneath her didn't seem to comprehend her words unfortunately. "You killed my brother, you bitch!" she screamed, "I'll get you for this!"_

_Tearing her glaring eyes off the protestors, Cross turned her attention to the woman and felt her patience snap "And just who the hell is your brother!" _

"_Don't act like you don't know who my brother was!" she growled spitefully, "You trained him as your rookie before he transferred out of your squad. Because of you his life was ruined!"_

_The pounding in Cross's head increased painfully at the woman's scornful words. Resisting the urge to grab her head at the throbbing pain, Cross pushed aside the guilt crawling inside her gut before she stood up. The Captain didn't need to ask who the woman referred to as her brother. She could see it, by the tears swelling in her black eyes, just who her brother was._

_Cross's eyes hardened at the unwanted memory bombarding inside her head. "Your brother, rookie Kyle Johnson, was executed for bringing in a hostile alien life-form to the Colony. He murdered one of the rookies and came close to killing me. I assure you his death was quick and painless."_

Unlike the pain he'd caused Sonia_, she thought bitterly._

_Turning a deaf ear to the woman's constant rambling, Cross ordered the soldiers to escort the protestors back inside the Colony. The Captain stood back as one of the female soldiers hoisted the restrained woman up and led her in the direction of the others. The woman shot Cross a look of pure hatred before she disappeared through the door. _

"_You think she will try and cause more problems, Captain?" Percy asked, his eyes staring at his Captain with concern._

_Cross could only shrug, "The girl is after revenge. I'm pretty sure it won't be the last I see of her."_

_Standing beside her, Victor grunted his agreement, "I'll be sure to keep an eye on her."_

_Cross nodded her gratitude at the Private, "I appreciate that. I don't want another incident with a Xenomorph while the President and High Elder are here."_

_Satisfied that the protestors were returning home, Cross was just getting ready to head back inside the docking area when the hair on her arms stood up. Without thinking twice, she whipped out her revolver and aimed it at the intruder standing at the entrance of the docking area. Percy was quick to follow his Captain's action and held out his own handgun at the enemy. Despite the setting sun, Cross's eyes adjusted to the dark and was quick to notice a shimmer of waves. _

"_Identify yourself!" she demanded._

_Blue electric sparks danced over the towering figure before he manifested himself to them. Cross's eyes widened at the sight of the Arbitrator standing there, his body geared in his heavy armor and weapons. Despite the scarred mask he wore, Cross was sure he was scowling at her. Clearing her throat nervously, she withdrew her weapon and motioned for Percy to do the same. _

_Knowing the Arbitrator spoke no English, Cross could only lower her head in hope he took it as a sign of apology or submission, whichever way he wanted to look at it. Daring a glance up, she breathed in a sigh of relief at his slight nod. Straightening up, Cross made a move to walk past him but stopped when a large hand gripped her shoulder. Looking up over her shoulder at him, Cross suddenly wished she knew what went on her uncle's mind. _

_Percy's hand instantly went for the handle of his weapon, "Captain?" he questioned while keeping a guarded eye on the large Yautja towering over them. _

_At her Lieutenant's action, Cross quickly shook her head, "Hand off the gun, Lieutenant, this Yautja is actually a relative of mine."_

_At her abrupt words, Percy didn't bother to hide the shock in his eyes, "Excuse me?"_

_Cross took one glance at the unmoving Yautja and back at the Lieutenant, "We should head back," she said and gave a short nod toward the Arbitrator before walking toward the docking area._

_Percy gave one last cautious look at the Yautja before running after her. _

Taking in a deep breath, Cross halted in her pacing when she heard the door hiss open and then close. She glanced over her shoulder and ignored the knot in her stomach at the sight of the Arbitrator standing there. Since Vork had spent more time with _Elder_ Nick then maybe he might know something about Guan.

The Captain nodded her head in his direction.

Vor'mekta returned her acknowledgement with one of his own. "_You summoned me_?"

Lar'ja translated.

Cross nodded. "Yes. There's something I wish to discuss with you," she indicated toward a vacant chair, "Please have a seat."

Vor'mekta declined with a shake of his head, "_We must make this meeting fast, I have other duties I must attend to_," he then gestured with his hand, "_What is it that you wish to discuss_?"

Again, Lar'ja translated the words to Cross.

Clearing her throat, Cross decided to go straight to the point, "Is Guan truly my father's son?"

Lar'ja would have translated if he hadn't been shock himself by the female's words. Even when he felt his two lower tusks sagged down, Lar'ja couldn't seem to force the words out of his throat.

Halkrath, on the other hand, noticed his brother's shameful display and decided to snap him out of him by giving him a quick jab to the stomach. Lar'ja grunted at the harsh impact and shot his brother a spiteful glare.

"Lark?"

Upon hearing his nickname from the female, Lar'ja was quick to gather his wits and translated the words back to the Arbitrator. A heavy silence soon followed after the words left Lar'ja's mouth. The only reaction Cross could see from the Arbitrator was the clenching of his hands. Suddenly without warning, the older _Yautja_ barked out something harsh toward Lar'ja, who in turn translated to Cross.

"The Arbitrator wishes to know where you heard those words."

Cross didn't hesitate, "From _Elder_ Nick."

Lar'ja shook his head in amusement at female's chosen name for the _Elder_, "_Elder Nihkou'te himself confessed to her_."

His words only seem the fuel the fire in an already pissed off Arbitrator. With a loud enraged roar, Vor'mekta turns to leave the room. The door went flying open by the harsh impact of the Arbitrator's fist. Cross couldn't help but cringe at the sound as she watched the large _Yautja_ storm out.

Before she could curse her disappointment the Arbitrator stomped back in and snarled, "_You will leave this matter to me and I'll come back with the answer._"

All Cross heard were growls and clicks as Vork spoke, but just as she was about to open her mouth the Arbitrator walked out once more.

"He will come back with the answer and wishes for you to leave everything to him," Lar'ja informed the scowling female.

Biting back a curse Cross nodded grudgingly. "I suppose…"

**...**

"Everything should go smoothly tonight," said a skeptical Percy while he stood beside his Captain in the towering headquarters that stood erected in the center of the courtyard. "But then again that's just me being hopeful."

Putting her troublesome thoughts aside, Cross turned her attention to a sulking Percy. "I'm sure no one will try anything stupid tonight."

Percy snorted his disbelief, "That's almost like asking the clouds to rain gold dust."

Cross couldn't help but chuckle at the picture he painted. Regrettably her amusement was short lived when a group of passing technicians shot her wary looks as they quickly walked past her. Their looks and soft spoken whispering didn't go unnoticed by a scowling Percy.

"I know I already told you this, Captain," Percy spoke loudly, not at all caring if the others heard him. "My loyalty to you won't change no matter what is in your blood."

To be honest Cross never knew what she'd done to earn such a loyalty from Percy. If anything his words warmed her and somehow eased some of the stress she had felt since the arrival of the _Yautja_.

With a small smile she put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "I know and I thank you for your words, Lieutenant."

Despite her easy smile, Percy's brown eyes held some worry at the thought of others shunning her because of their fear. "Though there are some who will protest against it, I'm sure."

Cross merely shrugged at his words, "Eh, there's nothing I can do about that. I can't stop others from feeling the way they do."

Without warning Cross nearly fell face forward when a large palm slapped her on the back. Grunting, she looked over her shoulder and frowned in irritation at Squad Leader Lucian standing there with a huge smile on his rugged face.

"That's right, Captain, we got your back if you need anything!" his booming voice assured her.

Standing beside him was Jason, the older man with the salt and pepper hair merely smiled at her to let her know he too agreed with Lucian one hundred percent.

Suppressing the urge to smile her gratitude at their unquestioning loyalty, Cross shrugged off Lucian's hand before shooting each man a stern look. "Don't you men have some corridors to be patrolling or something?"

The words barely left her lips when all three men burst into laughter. Frowning at their all too happy mood, Cross resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Percy, noticing the light blush across her cheeks, grinned playfully, "Aw, is our favorite Captain blushing?" he cooed playfully.

As quick as a cat, Percy was able to duck under the fist that flew at his head. Taking a hasty step back, he couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face at the Captain's scowling, yet blushing face. Before Cross could take another shot at him, she was suddenly hoisted in the air with a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. Her feet dangled helplessly above the ground. Cursing at her thoughtlessness, she glanced over her shoulder and glared at a smirking Lucian.

"Is this any way to treat your Captain!" she cried in outrage. Although she should be furious with their childish behavior Cross couldn't help but be amused.

"Oh, nah, Captain, _this_ is just how we treat misbehaving kids," Lucian gave a hearty laugh at her sour expression.

Blowing out a sigh of frustration, Cross snarled through clenched teeth, "You can put me down now."

Setting her back down on her feet, Lucian took a step back in fear she might retaliate. Luckily for him, the Captain merely straightened her coat and brushed the bangs back from her face.

_Honestly what have she ever done to deserve these men's loyalties_? The Captain thought amusedly.

"Excuse me, Captain, but there is someone here to see you."

The Captain snapped out of thought at the sound of the Lieutenant's voice. Taking her eyes off a grinning Lucian, she glanced over her shoulder and immediately took sight of the gray deadlocked _Yautja_ standing there.

Recognizing the familiar gold armor and clan symbol, Cross lowered her head, "_Elder_ Bakuub, is there something I can help you with?"

Percy and the two Squad Leaders were quick to follow in her example.

"I wish to speak with you in private," the older _Yautja_ gestured for her to follow him.

With a quick word with her Lieutenant, Cross followed the _Elder_ out of Headquarters. Neither spoke a word as they walked down the corridors, the Captain was sure whatever Bakuub had to say he must really want to say it in private. Could it somehow be regarding to the whole incident involving the General and Guan? And if so, did the _Elder_ know about it all this time and fail to mention it?

Just the thought of it brought an oncoming headache to the confused Captain. Damn, who knew her life would revolve around so many secrets and lies ever since the _Yautjas_ arrived?

"You're distracted tonight, young one," the _Elder's_ rumbling voice brought her out of thought.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Cross nodded, "There is much I wish to ask you."

"All in due time," he assured her with a small nod.

_Elder_ Bakuub and Cross continued to walk until they were outside the courtyard of the Colony. Following close behind the _Elder_, Cross signaled the watch tower to open the gate when she realized Bakuub was heading toward it. At her signal the men standing post were quick to enter the code to the gate. Once the gate was open both she and the _Elder_ slipped through the crack and the door closed behind with a loud bang. The two continued to walk into the forest that was on the outskirt of the Colony.

Curious as to where they were heading, Cross asked, "_Elder_ Bakuub?"

Bakuub didn't need to ask what she meant by the tone in her voice, "Take a walk with me, Cross, the night is warm and your Earth's moon is full."

With her head tilt to the side, Cross look up and sighed at the tiny stars winking down at her. True to his word, the moon was indeed full and bright on the cloudless night and the night breeze was warm.

"It was a night like this when I met my _ooman_ mate," he said as his purple eyes stared down at his bloodline. "Odd wouldn't you say, to meet your mate while hunting her and her hunt-brothers?"

Cross let loose a light chuckle, "I wouldn't say that," she said, brushing her fingertips against the bite mark on her neck. "May I ask you a question?"

The _Elder_ nodded his consent.

"What drew you to her?" she asked, "Was it her scent?"

"In the beginning, yes, it was her scent," he acknowledged, "Later on, it was her feisty spirit which attracted me. She was stubborn, quick to attack and seemed to have a foolish notion that she could save everyone. She was hot-tempered like any other _ooman_, but she was brave and proud…and all I wanted was for her to be mine."

Cross couldn't prevent the smile from stretching her lips, "What's the deal with _Yautja_ and their possessiveness?"

He gave a hearty chuckle, "Like any other male in the universe, it's only natural."

"Why are you so different?"

Her question seemed to startle the _Elder_, "What do you mean?"

Halting in her steps, Cross causally reached out and plucked a leaf off a near-by branch. "Why are you so different from the other _Yautjas_?"

Behind his bio-mask, his tusks lift into a grin, "You mean why do I think and feel the way I do?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"That story is for another time, young one," the _Elder_ said, noticing the disappointment in her eyes, but merely resumed walking, "Come."

Dropping the leaf to the ground, Cross followed behind the _Elder_ with a thoughtful frown.

"You're confused," he glanced over his shoulder at the Captain, "You wish to know the truth behind Nihkou'te's words."

Her eyes hardened, "He claims Guan is my father's son. Have you known all this time, _Elder_?"

Stopping in his track, the _Elder_ turned to his bloodline and sighed, "I had my suspicion," he said cautiously, "But I did not think Nihkou'te would stoop as low as to this."

"But is it true?" she demanded. "Is Guan…my brother?"

To be honest Cross wouldn't know what to do if Guan really did turn out to be her brother. Should she be furious with her father for hiding such a secret or should she welcome Guan with open arms? Just the thought of him brought back the memory of when the young _Yautja_ tried to make a move on her. Her mind as well as her body had reacted violently at the scent he'd emitted during their time alone. It was almost as if her body knew something was wrong and wanted, no _needed_ to reject him.

The _Elder_ huffed out a weary breath before sitting down on a near-by flat boulder. With his hand he gestured for Cross to come closer, she didn't hesitate. Standing in front of the _Yautja_ _Elder_, the Captain waited anxiously for his answer. If she couldn't get the truth from her father's mouth than her great-great grandfather would have to do.

"Your Sire, Edwin, _never_ mated with a _Yautja_ female to my knowledge," he admitted, "Though there is no denying the familiar scent Guan carries."

Unwillingly, Cross's heart dropped at his words. "Of course," she muttered, her eyes darkening at the memory of Guan trying to press his attention on her. "My…uh-"

Noticing Cross's uneasiness, Bakuub reach out and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Go on, young one," the _Elder_ urged softly. "Do not hide from me."

Nodding, Cross pushed down her childish nervousness by taking in a deep breath. "When Guan approached me with his intention to get closer …" her brow furrowed at the memory, "He released his musk, but my body rejected him. It felt like my gut instincts were screaming at me to run or, at least, hurt him in some way."

The _Elder_ took in the information with an understanding nod, "It was a natural reaction from our females," he assured her, "A female would reject a male if she detects disease or some sickness lurking within him, though they can only scent it when the male releases his mating musk in her presence."

Cross's eyes widened at this, "So is Guan sick or-?"

Bakuub shook his head, "_Yautja_ do not breed within their own blood. Your body acted out of instinct when it must've sensed a familiarity with Guan."

"So…it is true," Cross muttered bitterly as she felt her gut drop to the ground, "Guan _is_ my brother."

"Does it trouble you, Cross?" the _Elder_ asked, his brows drawing together worriedly. "Does having a _Yautja_ brother bother you?"

"Of course not," she assured him quickly with a wave of her hand, "But my father told me himself he'd never mated with a _Yautja_ female. Or any other female on board the Clan Ship," she added with hesitation.

"How can he be so sure?" Bakuub questioned, "Perhaps Edwin forgot something in his past?"

_He sure as hell didn't seem like it_, she thought. "Do-Do you think _Elder_ Nick knows something we don't?"

Bakuub's tusks tightened in displeasure at the mention of his son, "Knowing my son, perhaps. Nihkou'te did not want to let your Sire go."

Cross's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the _Elder's_ words. Was her hearing damaged?

"Repeat that?" she didn't bother to hide the shock in her voice.

"My son would never admit it…but Nihkou'te did everything in his power to tie Edwin to the Clan Ship."

"You were there?" she asked, her eyes glowing with their curiosity, "Were you there during the fight between my father and _Elder_ Nick?"

He nodded, "Nihkou'te was desperate to keep your Sire at his side."

She scoffed, "Why would he? I thought _Elder_ Nick despised my father."

"Nihkou'te's _Yautja_ blood and upbringing ruled over his human heart. He could not afford to look weak among the others. He was confused and angry, and used brute force to discipline his _ooman_ pup to keep him." Bakuub hand dropped to his side in defeat, "I blame myself for Nihkou'te's upbringing."

"How so?" she asked, edging closer to him.

Detaching the hoses to his bio-mask, Bakuub took it off and laid it beside him. Only with his mask off could Cross see the heavy sadness in his eyes. "I did not keep my word to my mate," his tusks clicked their disappointment, "Her last words to me were for me to love him."

Cross's jaw clenched. "But you didn't love him, did you?"

He lowered his head in shame, his gray dreadlocks curtaining around him. To Cross it almost looked as though he was hiding from her. "I couldn't. When I looked at my pup all I saw was her and the reminded of how I could never hold her again."

"I see," she muttered.

"I was selfish and wallowed in my own self-pity," he gritted out the words as though it pained him to say it, "I avoided him and rarely spoke his name."

As much as Cross didn't want to think about it, she couldn't help but imagine a lonely Nick standing all by himself on the Clan Ship. No male figure for guidance and no mother to nurture him, it almost seemed as though Nick raised himself. Unfortunately she couldn't let herself wallow in her thoughts of her grandfather's childhood. Until then, she was going to have to wait until Hulk return with the information she needed.

**...**

Pressing himself up against the wall, Connor huffed irritably at the humans running past him. Although his instinct told him to simply knock the rude and ignorant humans aside, his rational side kept him in place. Besides if his mother caught him doing something such as that she'd surely give him the scolding of a lifetime. Watching the humans through hooded eyes, Connor couldn't understand why they were in such a rush. Sure the President and High _Elder_ were here, but that didn't mean they had to run around like a brunch of chickens with their heads chopped off.

"Connor?"

The six foot three _Yautja_ gave a start at the sound of his name. Glancing over to his right, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of his mother standing there with _Elder_ Bakuub beside her and behind them were the _Yautja_ twins, Halkrath and Lar'ja.

Cross eyed her son up and down with an amused look on her face, "It almost looks as though you're trying to melt into the wall."

He grunted and waved carelessly at the bypassing humans, "I don't get why everyone's in such a rush."

"They're simply following order for tomorrow's feast," the _Elder_ answered, his eyes following the hasty movement of the busy _oomans_. "The High _Elder_ and your Earth leader wish to celebrate the treaty signing by throwing a feast in honor of our union."

"A feast?" Cross was not aware of a feast for tomorrow night.

At her questioningly look, the _Elder_ said, "Edwin will announce it soon after the meeting between our two leaders."

Connor eyed the older _Yautja_ curiously, "Why aren't you in the meeting with the others?"

Bakuub sighed a weary breath, "I had to see to other matters. Excuse me," the _Elder_ gave a small nod to both Cross and Connor before walking away.

"I get the feeling he's hiding something." muttered a troubled Connor.

Cross kept her eyes on her great-great grandfather's retreating back until he was out of sight. "He has a lot on his mind, Connor," she assured him. "Was there somewhere you needed to go?"

Grudgingly Connor nodded, "I was supposed to meet up with Betanu in the training room."

Cross's eyes brighten at the thought, "It's been a while since I watched you train, I'll accompany you."

Despite his grumble, Connor was excited to have his mother watch him train. Indeed it had been a while since she sat back and watched him get his ass kicked by the sperm donor, he thought with dry amusement. To be honest he was surprised she had some time for him. Since the High _Elder_ and President were here Connor had thought his mother might be too busy for him.

"Hey," Cross said casually as they strolled down the busy corridor with her two guards silently walking behind them, "There's something I need to tell you."

Connor grimaced; he was sure, judging by the tone in her voice that the new wasn't a good. "What is it?"

With a sigh of regret, Cross slapped her son on the shoulder firmly. "I'll tell you on the way there."

**...**

The meeting with the High _Elder_ and the Earth's leader had gone more quickly than Nihkou'te thought it would. A feast tomorrow night was to be held in the honor of the peace signing that was going to happen in five days.

Five days and the peace between _oomans_ and _Yautjas_ will be official…

Nihkou'te scoffed at the notion. Peace, only an idiot would think there could be peace between _Yautja_ and _ooman_.

"_Elder_ _Nihkou'te_."

Nihkou'te never broke from his stride when he answered, "_What is it, Guan_?"

The younger _Yautja_ was quick to walk beside the _Elder_, "_We must talk about-_."

"_And all in good time, Guan_," Nihkou'te interjected impatiently. "_But_ _I am weary and wish to retire for the night."_

Guan's fists clenched in anger when the _Elder_ brushed past him and coolly continued on his way down toward his quarters. The younger _Yautja's_ mismatched eyes glared spitefully at the _Yautja_ he once considered a friend. Actually _Elder_ Nihkou'te was the closest thing he had to a Sire. After all, he was the one to raise him since he was a mere suckling. No matter, after his encounter with Akira, he finally knew from her scent alone that she was his sister. It was no wonder every time he was near her he felt a familiar calmness. Unfortunately…blood related or no, it didn't stop his body from wanting her. Just the thought of having her made his blood boil in both rage and lust.

Unfortunately the thought of her also brought up the image of Betanu. _Pauk_, his lower tusks were still sore from the punch the _Honored_ _Warrior_ landed on him.

With a low growl, Guan followed his instinct and went after the female's scent.

**...**

Today's training should have been a breeze for Connor, especially since the training room was empty, all except for him, his mother and Betanu. The lesson today was merely in defense tactics and yet Connor was getting his ass kicked like there was no tomorrow.

He gave a loud grunt when he was forcefully slammed into the mat beneath him. Looking up Connor glared angrily at a smirking Betanu standing above him. Snarling out a curse, Connor hopped to his feet, swiping his claws at him. Betanu was quick to side-step away from his pup's deadly black talons.

"Come, pup, you can do better than that," Betanu taunted, his tusks curling in amusement.

Connor growled, "I'm distracted right now," he admitted grudgingly.

"Not always good to let your enemy know that, pup," Betanu advised him seriously.

The younger _Yautja_ glowered at him, "Did you know?"

Betanu chirped, "Know what?"

Throwing his mother a cautious look at the far end of the sparring room, Connor lowered his voice and said, "That Guan could be her brother."

At the thought of Guan Betanu's eyes darkened in anger, "Yes…both Cross and Guan believe they're brother and sister."

"Are they?"

Digging through his memory, Betanu knew from the beginning that there was something off with the silver and blue eye _Yautja_, but he would have never thought Guan would be related to his mate. During their confrontation, the scent both Guan and Cross gave off were indeed familiar. It definitely confirmed his suspicion that the two were blood related. Cross, Betanu was sure, had accepted it, but it was Guan who had him worried. It was not too long ago when he smelled Guan's mating musk on his female.

"Uh, Betanu, are you still in there?"

Betanu jerked out of thought and without a moment of hesitation grabbed the younger _Yautja_ by his dreadlocks and tossed him across the mat. "Enough talk," the _Honored_ _Warrior_ growled, "Time to train, pup."

From across the training room, Cross stood with her back pressed against the wall as she observed Connor's attacks. True he was getting better with defending against any attacks his opponent threw at him, but he definitely needed improvement with his weapon skills. Watching him and his father spar together, Cross's lips curved into a warm smile. One day, she was sure, Connor would come to her with his head held high and brag about the many victories he'd won against all those who stood against him.

"Even with one arm your mate is still impressive," Lar'ja appeared beside her while his forest green eyes watched the match in front of him.

She grinned and against her will her memory flashed to the first night they mated. Just thinking about it was enough to make her body shiver, "Of course."

Beside her Lar'ja unhooked the bio-mask from his waist-belt and attached it to his face, "Careful there, Cross, you don't want to distract your mate," he warned before locking the mask to the hoses.

Halkrath merely grunted.

At his word Cross felt an unwanted blush spread across her cheeks. Damn _Yautja_ and their sense of smell, she thought irritably. Although it always made her curious as to how _Yautja_ were able to smell things when they had no nose.

From across the room Betanu's step halted a bit when a very familiar aroma invaded his senses. At this distraction it was enough for Connor to land a kick to the _Honored_ _Warrior's_ unprotected back. Betanu went face forward on the cold mat with an annoyed grunt. Above him Connor gave a loud victory roar.

Cross eyed the scene with guilt before looking away. "Sorry," she muttered apologetically.

"Do you truly think Vor'mekta will come back with the answer?"

She sighed heavily, "I _know_ Guan's my brother, but I just need to know _how_."

Lar'ja nodded his understanding at the female's words, "Your Sire does not know?"

"Obviously not," she muttered darkly, "He already told me he'd never, uh, mated with a _Yautja_ female."

"Interesting…I wonder how one who swore he'd _never_ mated with a _Yautja_ female sired a full blood _Yautja_ pup," Lar'ja remarked dryly.

"I've been thinking about that for the past couple of hours," she assured him wryly.

From across the training room, Betanu brushed the dust off his shoulders as he approached his mate and the twins. "_Lar'ja_," Betanu greeted the other _Honored_ _Warrior_ with a nod and glared at Halkrath.

Looking behind Betanu, Cross winced as she watch Connor slowly wobble to his feet but only to fall back down. It was apparent Betanu retaliated hard after getting knocked down by Connor's lucky attack.

"Is he okay?" she asked Betanu worriedly.

"He'll be fine," he assured her.

Lar'ja grunted his disbelief, "I'll make sure the pup is functioning properly, Cross," he gestured for his brother to follow him.

Growling deep in his throat, Halkrath followed his brother.

Cross nodded her thanks as she watched Lar'ja and Halkrath walk toward a stumbling Connor. While her guards tended to a slightly dazed Connor, Cross's curious eyes wandered over to Betanu's severed arm.

"How's the arm?" she asked.

Betanu eyed his missing body part with little interest, "Its well I suppose," he shrugged and then turned his eyes toward her. "Thank you earlier for the distraction, mate."

She grinned mischievously, "Anytime."

Cautiously, Cross reached over and touched the black crust sealed over his severed arm. The texture was odd; it almost felt as though she was touching leather. At her soft touch Betanu's body jerked slightly. Cross's heart leaped in her throat at his reaction and quickly made a move to pull her hand back but only to have him hold her hand in place.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head before he released his hold on her hand, "It tingles but it does not hurt me."

Cross released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in, "Good. For a second there I thought I did."

His chest rumbled in a chuckle, "You did not hurt me," he assured her again and then his voice grew low and serious, "There is something we must discuss."

Cross nodded at his tone, she was sure whatever he wanted to discuss involved Guan. "Sure. I already know what you're going to say."

His lower tusks flared in warning. "Guan is not to be trusted, brother or no. He was trained under the hand of _Elder_ Nihkou'te himself."

She stiffened and scowled. "I know that. Even if he is my brother, I-I know he will always side with Nick."

Betanu was not at all convinced by her words, despite her cool attitude she had a soft heart. The _Honored_ _Warrior_ knew this and was determined to keep others from breaching through it. _Oomans_ were fragile creatures and many weren't able to control their emotions. Guan would take advantage of this and use his brotherly persuasion to keep Cross within his reach, and that was what Betanu feared.

"Remember, his mating musk was on you not too long ago. Perhaps his opinion of you won't change despite blood," he warned grimly.

Just the thought of it made her shudder in disgust, "Don't worry, I'll-I'll stay away from him."

Betanu nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the others, "In the meantime, your guards Halkrath and Lar'ja will shadow your every movement."

Though it irked him to have Halkrath near his female, Betanu knew he had no other choice. Despite his obvious dislike of the _Honored_ _Warrior_, Halkrath was a reliable guard for Cross. And for now, Betanu would have to use him to his advantage.

Her dark brow arched at his words, "And what of Connor?"

"The _Unblood_ has been neglecting his training since returning to Earth," Betanu clicked his tusks in disapproval. "He will go straight to training and nothing else."

Cross nodded, "Okay. Since you got this covered I have to return to duty."

Cross turned to leave but instantly halted when she felt a small tugging on her hair. Glancing over her shoulder she felt her lips twitch at the sight of Betanu holding a lock of her hair in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Remember, mate," Betanu warned her, "You must not be alone with Guan."

**...**

"Was it successful?" Lar'ja asked.

"We will just have to wait and see," she shrugged in defeat. "If that fails, I'll just assign it to someone else," muttering something about troublesome woman, Cross turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. "From now on I'm just going to ignore _her_ calls."

_Her_ also happened to be Lilia.

Lar'ja made a move to follow the muttering female but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing over he frowned at his brother. "_What is it_?"

"_I must speak with the female alone_."

Lar'ja chuckled his tusks in amusement, "_You barely speak the ooman's tongue, what do you have to say to the female that must be private_?"

The hand on Lar'ja's shoulder tightened, causing Lar'ja's chuckling to come to a stop. With a low growl, Halkrath shook his head. "_It is of importance I speak with her, brother_."

Lar'ja's eyes hardened at his words, "_Your infatuation with the female is becoming_-"

"_None of that_," Halkrath snapped, his eyes glowered their irritation at his brother's accusation. "_It is something she must know_."

Flaring his tusks in frustration, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ eyed Halkrath wearily. Darting a quick look at the female's retreating back, he turned back to his brother and bit out, "_Be quick, five minutes_."

Halkrath nodded his head at his brother's words and went after the female. Cross had been rubbing the scar on the side of her head when she heard a low raspy growl from behind. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Halkrath standing there.

She frowned her confusion when she noticed Lark was missing. "Where did Lark go?"

"Guan, no trust," Halkrath huffed out the foreign words, "Dangerous to-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Cross waved off his warning, "I heard the same speech from Betanu, I won't go near Guan until I get some answer."

"No-_No_!" the _Honored_ _Warrior_ growled, causing Cross to flinch at the thunderous sound, "Sire, female's Sire in danger."

Cross's heart stopped at the abrupt warning, taking a step toward him she demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Guan after female's Sire."

Guan was after her father.

Could it be because Guan thought her father abandoned him? But it wasn't known know for sure if Guan really _was_ related to them. Although she had to understand the anger and confusion he must've felt after all those years alone. But just because she understood didn't mean she would let him hurt her father. There was no way in hell she was going to stand aside and let Guan have his revenge.

"Did he tell you why?"

Halkrath shook his head.

Since she promised Betanu to stay away from Guan, she needed to find another way to keep an eye on him, but how? A sly smile curved her lips as she turned her eyes toward the eight foot _Yautja_ in front of her. Halkrath stiffened when he noticed the female staring at him as though she'd just found a new prey.

"Hulk, I was wondering if you can do me a little favor."

Crossing his massive arms over his scarred chest, the _Honored_ _Warrior_ studied the smiling female with a distrustful frown. He didn't have to ask what brought on that mischievous glint in her eyes, "No, I watch over you."

It was Cross's turn to frown, "Fine, I guess I can understand that."

"_Unblood_," Halkrath chirped.

Cross didn't have to ask who he was referring to. "You want Connor to track Guan?"

He nodded.

She supposed she could ask Connor for a favor. After all, she was sure a mission like trailing Guan wouldn't be too dangerous for her son.

"_WHERE IS HE_!"

Cross nearly jumped out of her skin at the thunderous male voice. Halkrath was already in front of the startled female when he spotted an aggressive Guan storming his way towards them. Lar'ja, having heard the _Yautja's_ roar already made his way toward his brother to take his side beside the female.

Cross looked from between her two guards and cautiously reached for her revolver hidden behind her coat. She was quick to notice droplet of blood trailing from Guan's tusks to his chest.

Ignoring the warning growl the two guards were emitting, the _Blooded_ _Warrior_ took a step forward. "Where's that fuck you call a mate!" Guan roared at the female.

Refusing to be intimidated by the snarling _Yautja_, Cross took in a shuddering breath and ignored the drop of sweat trailing down her neck. "Betanu isn't here."

"Coward!" Guan spat out, "You chose a coward for a mate, Akira!"

"Betanu isn't a coward!" Cross snapped, her own anger rising.

Silver and blue eyes glared challengingly at Cross. Guan's tusks twitched in bitter amusement at the fire in the female's eyes. With the back of his hand he wiped the blood from his aching tusks to scoff, "Snippy, are you, Akira?" Guan sneered, "Are you regretting your choice in a mate?"

Baring her teeth at him, she growled, "I have no regret so don't you dare insult Betanu in front of me!"

Guan made a move to edge in closer toward Akira when a sharp bark from Halkrath stopped him. Glaring his amusement at the older warrior, Guan returned his attention to the female. "Brother and sister shouldn't be fighting."

Cross stiffened, "We don't know for sure if it's true."

Trilling his tusks softly, Guan spread out his arms, "Would you embrace me if it were true? Would you welcome me with open arms?"

Cross's brows furrowed in distrust at his words, "It depends, there's something I want to know."

Guan dropped his arms to his side with a low irritated growl, "What?"

"Why are you after my father?"

At the mention of the General, Guan turned his eyes toward a scowling Halkrath. It would seem the _Honored_ _Warrior_ had informed the female of their conversation, Guan's eyes blazed in hatred. "Don't mention your Sire in front of me, Akira!"

Both Halkrath and Lar'ja growled a warning at the younger warrior's outburst.

"Why shouldn't I mention _our_ father in front of you?" Cross taunted an irate Guan, "What has he done-"

Guan threw back his head and flared his mandibles in a monstrous roar. Before Cross had time to blink the _Blooded_ _Warrior_ was charging after her. Cross automatically whipped out her revolver but only to point it to the side when Halkrath brought the younger warrior down with ease. Restraining both his arms behind his back, Halkrath forced the smaller _Yautja_ to the ground by pressing his knee to the center of his prisoner's back.

As much as Cross didn't want to use violence she knew her two guards would go to extreme measures to keep her safe. She stood back and watched Halkrath hold down a growling Guan. The moment Guan had rushed toward her, bits and pieces of images years ago flashed before her eyes. Images that showed a rainy scene with the ground soaked in blood. Blood that had once belonged to her men. It was the day she first faced off with a bloodlusting _Yautja_, who had been hell-bent on seeing her dead. It was the day she came close to dying. The scars she bore from that day burned in her memory and with a shuddering breath she shook her head free of the image.

"_I should skin you alive, pup_," Halkrath hissed.

Lar'ja growled his agreement.

Guan let loose a bitter chuckle, "_The female wouldn't allow it even if you wanted to_," he smirked at the startled look in the _Honored_ _Warrior's_ eyes, "_Oomans are close to their bloodline, they will do anything to protect them._"

Lar'ja hissed, "_Hiding behind a female, are we, pup_?"

Guan's eyes snapped at him, "_You can challenge me to a last match and I'll accept it, but how would that make the female feel? Knowing that her long lost brother suddenly slipped through her fingers_?"

Halkrath tightened his hold on the _Blooded_, "_The female is not weak. She'll survive your death_."

Guan snarled, "_Oomans are fragile creatures with delicate emotion, are you willing to risk it_?"

"_To be rid of you, yes_!" Halkrath barked.

"_Halkrath_," Lar'ja shot his brother a warning look, before looking over to the pale face of the female. "_Blooded_ _Warrior_ Guan, you will answer the female or my brother will break your tusk."

The thought of breaking the _Blooded's_ tusk brought a dark smile to Halkrath.

Guan grunted, and turned his narrowing eyes toward Cross. "My anger for your Sire…does not concern you."

Cross scowled, "He's my father, and it _does_ concerns me. Say what you will but I won't let you hurt him."

Cross watched on as Guan's silver and blue eyes darkened in only what she could describe as pure contempt. She was sure if Halkrath didn't have a hold on him Guan would have probably try something. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Cross stood next to Lar'ja before asking, "Tell me, Guan."

Awkward silence filled the empty corridor, all except for the harsh breathing coming from Guan. Looking over at Halkrath, the older warrior merely shook his head, signaling to her the _Blooded_ would not answer. Cross sighed her disappointment, making a move to turn around and leave and would have left if a sharp bark hadn't stopped her. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened slightly at the determination behind Guan's mismatched eyes.

"Have something to say, do we?" she muttered and made a move toward him, but addressed Halkrath, "Hulk, let him up."

The _Honored_ _Warrior_ shot the female a startled look before glaring at her, "No."

Lar'ja hissed, "_Let the Blooded up, brother_."

Halkrath let loose a sting of curses at their foolishness, but listened to his brother. Before the reluctant _Honored_ _Warrior_ let the _Blooded_ up, the hold he had on him tightened, causing Guan to flinch at the bone bruising grip.

Leaning over the fallen Guan, Halkrath hissed, "_Behave or I'll break every bone in your body_."

Guan's eyes narrowed at the bigger _Yautja_, but gave a curt nod. Not convinced at his submission, Halkrath stood up and slammed Guan's face into the concrete floor. At the sound of cement breaking from the impact, Cross flinched. With a raspy chuckle, Halkrath stepped to the side and watched a wobbly Guan get to his feet with his hand cradling his injured mandibles.

Guan shot the older _Yautja_ a look of disdain before turning his attention to Cross. Dropping his hand to his side, Guan said, "Your Sire took someone away from me."

Cross ignore the turning in her stomach and asked, "Who?"

"Years ago my pup came to this planet after his Chiva, he came here for his first _ooman_ hunt," Guan's eyes glared at a frowning Cross, "His last known location was directed here at this Colony."

Cross listened on and felt a cold shiver go up her spine. The last _Yautja_ incident to occur happened three and a half years ago…but it hadn't been her father who killed the lone _Yautja_.

"The only one strong enough to take on a _Yautja_ would be your Sire," Guan hissed at her.

"_You should honor your pup's death, Blooded Warrior Guan_," Lar'ja advised the younger _Yautja_, "_Lots of young warrior are eager to hunt on Earth after their Chiva. Your pup met a worthy opponent during his hunt._"

"_Revenge is the way of the Badbloods_," Halkrath snarled, "_Honor his death and honor the code_."

"I will not!" Guan snapped, his tusks flaring in anger, "I will break R'ka and feed his rotting corpse to a hive of hard meats!"

Cross snapped out of thoughts at Guan's threatening words. She opened her mouth to warn him but only to clamp her mouth back shut. Her father hadn't been the one to kill Guan's son…the General had been away on a meeting with the Councilmen during that time and had left _her_ in charge.

"_If you wish to challenge the General to a last match then is it best to wait until the High Elder leaves_," Lar'ja instructed the fuming _Blooded_.

His fists clenching and unclenching, Guan made a step toward the pale female only to sneer at her, "How does it feel, Akira, to know your Sire killed his own bloodline."

Cross's scowl darkened, "You're mistaken, Guan, my father never-"

Cross grunted when a hand was slapped over her mouth. Scowling, she looked up and felt her brows twitched at the sight of the Arbitrator standing there.

His black eyes were focused on Guan. "_I'm sorry about your lost, may his honor and memory live on through you_," Vor'mekta said, keeping a firm hold on the squirming female, "_The female knows nothing of the incident years ago involving your pup. I advise you to leave her out of it_."

Vor'mekta's eyes caught Halkrath's attention, "_Honored Warrior Halkrath, escort Blooded Warrior Guan back to the Yautja compound._"

Guan never got the chance to reply when Halkrath roughly grasped the back of his neck and hurled him in the opposite direction of the corridor. Cross watched with wide eyes as Halkrath led the younger _Yautja_ away.

Once they were out of sight, Vor'mekta released his hold on the female to address Lar'ja, "_Make sure the female doesn't release that information regarding Guan's deceased pup to him_."

Lar'ja look from between a confused Cross to a hard eyed Vor'mekta. Knowing he was pushing the Arbitrator's button, Lar'ja asked, "_Why_?"

"_Since you're one of her protectors then I will tell you_," Vor'mekta said, staring at the female.

Frustrated with the whole language barrier, Cross demanded, "Lark, ask him what the hell-"

Cross's word came to a stop when her radio peeped. Biting back a curse, she unhooked it from her belt and brought it toward her mouth. "This is Captain Cross."

"Captain, its Lieutenant Percy," his voice come from the radio.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"The General has requested your presence in the conference room."

Cross scowled, "I'll be there in ten," putting the radio away, Cross nodded toward the both Lar'ja and Arbitrator. "Excuse me."

The two _Yautjas_ watch the female walk down the corridor.

Vor'mekta sighed. "_Years ago a Yautja came to hunt on this territory, the female was in charged back then. The Yautja who came here was Guan's pup._"

Lar'ja's forest green eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, "_How do you know this, Arbitrator_?"

"That _I_ _cannot confirm with you_," Vor'mekta continued to keep his eyes on the female's retreating back, "_Long story short…it was the female, and not R'ka, who killed the Youngblood_."

"_Are-Are you certain_?" Lar'ja didn't bother to hide his shock at the unexpected news.

Vor'mekta nodded, "_Blooded Warrior Guan must _not_ know about this. R'ka can easily challenge and defeat him, but I'm not so sure about the female_."

Lar'ja held a fist over his armored chest and lowered his head in acknowledgment. "_I will see to it the female comes to no harm_."

"_Good. You will not reveal to anyone of this. Be clear, it was R'ka who killed the Youngblood and not the female_."

Lar'ja nodded once, "_Understood_."

**...**

**A/n: Please Review**


End file.
